


Boca de Serpiente

by ValerieHayne



Series: Sacrificios [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Compulsion, Drama, M/M, Mental Fights, Potter Twins, Pre-Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, a lot of Parselmouth, alternative universe, mentions of mental abuse, talking snakes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 161,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts, decidido a proteger a su hermano Connor, el Chico-Que-Vivió, y permanecer en las sombras. Pero el año pasado, dos personas aprendieron la verdad sobre Harry... y este año, dos más lo harán. AU de Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos.





	1. Un verano escamoso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Mouth But Some Serpents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312501) by Lightning on the Wave. 



> Sooo, bienvenidos a la traducción del segundo libro de la saga Sacrificios, algunas advertencias antes (en palabras de la autora):
> 
> Lenguaje, violencia, eventual Drarry a partir del libro 4to y más allá. También, a partir de este punto, múltiples muertes, incluyendo las de personajes que no ocurren en el canon. **Nadie está a salvo.**
> 
> Como siempre las personas, lugares, eventos y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no pertenecen ni a la autora ni a su traductora si no a JK Rowling. La trama es adjudicable en su totalidad a su autora Lightning on the Wave y la traducción me pertenece. Ninguno de los implicados en este trabajo recibe ni recibirá un beneficio económico por el mismo. 
> 
> El fanart de esta historia es de [strawberrygremlin](http://strawberrygremlin.tumblr.com/)

[(x)](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8574099c34cfef46292df14f39bc1f92/tumblr_nwm3auiMI51qk9z92o1_400.png)

 

 

 **Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 1: Un verano escamoso**  

 

 

_“(…) Querría que mi amor te matara; estoy harto_

_de verte viva, y bien preferiría tu muerte._

_Querría que la tierra se alimente de tu cuerpo,_

_y nadie más que la serpiente te halle dulce.”_

**Anactoria** por **_Algernon Charles Swinburne_**

 

 

 

—Harry, ¿estás bien? 

Harry tragó un quejido antes de que pudiera formarse, y sonrió a su hermano, que estaba sentado en su cama. Connor usualmente dormía lo suficientemente pesado como para no despertarse por cualquier sonido en la misma habitación. Harry debió haberse sentado más fuerte de lo que pensaba, o gritar cuando el sueño lo liberó.  

—Estoy bien —murmuró—. Sólo una pesadilla. Voy a salir por un rato —volvió a tirar de las mantas y se aseguró de que los botones de su pijama estuvieran abrochados. Luego se puso el jersey que había usado ese día, uno que había sido descartado en un extremo de su cama.  

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo? —las palabras de Connor ya estaban enjutas, y un bostezo se le escapó de la garganta. Harry soltó una pequeña respiración agradecida. Podía despertarse, pero nada podía impedir que su gemelo se volviera a dormir. 

—Estoy seguro. Gracias.  

—Muy bien… —Connor estaba roncando antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Harry salió cuidadosamente de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y bajó las escaleras. No había ruidos procedentes de la habitación de sus padres más allá de las escaleras, y ninguna luz se movía en la cocina. Sólo para estar seguro, Harry usó un hechizo _Lumos_ para mirar el reloj de la familia en la pared.  

Por supuesto, las manecillas de todos apuntaban a EN CAMA, incluso a Sirius y a Remus, aunque no estaban en el Valle de Godric ahora mismo. La manecilla de Harry señalaba HOLGAZANEANDO, pero se trasladó a ENTRENANDO mientras Harry decidía qué haría con su tiempo libre. 

 _Debería, ya que estoy aquí_ , pensó mientras salía de la casa, igual de silencioso, y se acercó al borde del césped. No dormiría más esta noche.  

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresaron de Hogwarts para el verano, y todas las noches Harry había soñado con dos figuras oscuras. Una se acurrucaba en un lugar demasiado pequeño para ella, gritando de dolor y miseria. La otra se estremecía en un lugar que parecía apenas un poco más grande, una corriente constante de gemidos saliendo de su garganta. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con esos sueños. Supuso que podrían ser restos de la confrontación con Voldemort, pero no entendía por qué lo atacarían a _él_. Podría entender si Connor los tuviera. Su gemelo era el Chico-Que-Vivió, el que tenía la cicatriz en forma de corazón y la conexión con Voldemort. 

Pero Connor dormía tranquilamente, mientras que cada noche, Harry soñaba.  

Sacudió la cabeza y lo sacó de su mente. Tuvo sueños extraños durante el año escolar, también, y preocuparse por ellos no le llevó a ninguna parte. Cuando, y si, el significado de las dos figuras oscuras alguna vez se revelara, estaría listo para hacer algo al respecto. 

Por ahora, él repasaría una serie de hechizos sin varita. 

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ —dijo, concentrado, y cuando retiró su mano, su varita flotó en el aire. Harry sonrió y alzó la vista hacia el crujido brillante de las guardas de aislamiento que rodeaban su casa y la separaban del resto del Valle de Godric, de alguna forma oscurecía la visión de las estrellas más allá. Las guardas habían estado allí toda su vida, evitando el ataque de Mortífagos vengativos y otros secuaces de Voldemort. También impedían al Ministerio detectar el uso de cualquier magia de menores de edad dentro de ellas. 

Su madre había dicho una vez que era un efecto secundario accidental de las guardas. Harry dudaba de ello. Lily Potter rara vez hacía algo por accidente. Además, de alguna manera nunca se reportó al Ministerio. 

Se lanzó fácilmente a través de la serie de hechizos que había practicado durante tanto tiempo sin su varita que casi podía hacerlos dormido, y que por lo tanto, eran buenos para utilizar durante la transición entre el sueño y la vigilia. _Nox, Lumos,_ _Finite Incantatem_ _, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio, Accio, Protego, Reducto_ , la Maldición Explosiva, y varias otras, salieron rápidamente de su boca, formaron sus efectos y le dejaron sintiéndose nada más que relajado y un poco más despierto. 

Harry frunció el ceño cuando terminó con ellos, concentrándose. Sabía qué hechizo quería hacer a continuación: el hechizo de jaula que Voldemort había usado en Connor durante su batalla mortal a finales de mayo, _Cavea_. Harry quería ver si podía hacerlo, y, lo más importante, invertirlo. Si hubiera sabido cómo invertirlo durante la batalla, podría haberle salvado a Connor un poco de dolor y pánico. 

Pero la última vez que lo había intentado, había resultado en un pulso de cegadora luz azul que había irradiado a través de las ventanas y despertado a sus padres. Harry tuvo que disculparse e inventar un cuento de magia accidental mientras dormía para James, que no sabía sobre el entrenamiento extra de Harry y el voto silencioso para proteger a su hermano. Su madre lo había llevado a un lado después de eso y le advirtió que no lo intentara de nuevo hasta que ella estuviera allí para guiarlo. 

Ella no estaba aquí ahora. 

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en un hechizo diferente, _Diffindo_. Estaba a punto de probarlo cuando una voz habló desde la hierba a su lado, sorprendiéndolo. 

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo? La magia está perturbando mi sueño._  

Harry se giró y reunió su magia en un solo punto enfocado, llamando un escudo hecho de _Protego_. Eso derrotaría a la mayoría de los maleficios, y después de tanta experiencia, era tan rápido como sus pensamientos. 

Pero no vio a nadie en la hierba, y parpadeó, vacilando. Tal vez Connor había salido a jugar con él, pero no creía que su hermano estuviera tan bien escondido a simple vista, ni tan sonriente. 

 _Podría ser un truco de Sirius_ , pensó, y sonrió. Su padrino visitaba a menudo el Valle de Godric, y él pensaría que era una broma magnífica el esconderse furtivamente en la oscuridad y asustar a Harry así. 

—Muy gracioso, Sirius —le dijo a la oscuridad—. Puedes salir ahora. Me atrapaste. Me aburría y practicaba mi magia. 

 _—¿Quién es Sirius?_  

Esta vez, Harry vio un movimiento en el borde de su hechizo _Lumos_. Se quedó mirando mientras la hierba se separaba y una pequeña serpiente salía de ella, deteniéndose para mirarlo con curiosidad. Su lengua se movió como si probara su olor. 

Harry apenas respiró. Reconoció las marcas de la serpiente, coloreada de negro sobre dorado. Si inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerraba los ojos un poco, podía distinguir la forma de una calavera y de una tibia cruzada, repetida varias veces. Era una serpiente Locusta, una criatura mágica rara en Gran Bretaña. Una pequeña mordedura de ella podía matar a un hombre, y una serpiente contenía suficiente veneno para asesinar a una ballena. Peor aún, el veneno en sí era mágico, cambiando de hora en hora para tratar de contrarrestar cualquier antídoto aplicado, y las serpientes eran lo suficientemente listas y sádicas para cazar a los niños pequeños cuando estaban enojados, y dirigir su veneno para que se ralentizara en lugar de matar enseguida. 

Harry no sabía cómo una Locusta había cruzado las guardas del Valle de Godric. No sabía cómo le estaba hablando. Sabía que no la quería cerca de Connor. 

—Vete —susurró, deseando conocer el _Avada Kedavra_ y preparando su magia en un intento de poner toda su voluntad detrás de la Maldición Explosiva—. Sólo lárgate.  

 _—¿Por qué debería? Acabo de llegar aquí. Y estoy disfrutando bastante con tu compañía_ —la serpiente se deslizó unos centímetros más cerca—. _No es frecuente que una encuentre un mortal que pueda hablar con las serpientes. Una vez conocí uno, pero ella y yo no teníamos mucho en común. Ella me repudió y me dijo que me fuera después de menos de tres temporadas a mi alrededor_ —la serpiente levantó la cabeza y se retorció de un lado a otro en patrones de baile, lo que hizo que el cráneo brillara más fuerte sobre ella—. _¿No soy hermosa?_  

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Harry—. No puedo hablar con las serpientes —el hecho de que lo estuviera, y la entendiera, empezaba a molestarlo. Trató de no dejarlo. Lo importante, como siempre, era proteger a Connor. 

 _—_ _Oh, sí puedes_ —dijo la Locusta, sonando divertida. Ella bajó la cabeza y parpadeó. Sus ojos eran de un verde increíblemente brillante, como el de Lily cuando estaba enojada—. _Podías hace un tiempo_ _, al menos, cuando tu batalla perturbó el_ _b_ _osque en el que vivía, y te vi pelear contra el otro que habla con las serpientes. Él le dio una orden a su serpiente_ —la Locusta soltó un pequeño silbido enojado que Harry pensó significaba lo mismo que una mueca de matriarca sangrepura ofendida—. _Criatura degradada. ¡Que ella_ _se lo permita_ _! Moriría antes de someterme a ese control._  

—¿Viste la batalla de Connor con Voldemort? —Harry jadeó. Recordó a Voldemort hablando a Nagini, ordenándole que atacara, pero...—. Él habló en inglés. 

— _No lo hizo_ —dijo la Locusta, y se acercó un poco más—. _Le ordenó en_ _pársel_ _. Lo entendiste. Hablas_ _pársel_ _incluso ahora, pero a tus oídos suena como tu propio idioma. No sé por qué_ —ella tampoco parecía muy interesada en eso—. _Te seguí porq_ _ue tenía curiosidad_ _, y por lo_ _que he visto, lo harás muy bien_ _._  

—¿Hacer muy bien qué? —Harry mantuvo su varita apuntándola, y recordó otras cosas que había oído acerca de las serpientes Locusta. Atacaban muy rápido, casi tan rápido como las runespoors. Eran bastante obstinadas, no servían a un maestro durante mucho tiempo. Los magos que mantenían a las serpientes para criarlas, observarlas u ordeñarlas por su veneno, casi todas morían, y las serpientes vagaban libremente, convirtiendo la mera posesión de una Locusta en un crimen en Gran Bretaña. 

Por supuesto, de lo que Harry podía recordar, ninguno de los magos que las habían estudiado había sido nunca hablante de pársel. 

 _Y yo tampoco_ , pensó de inmediato, con la mente hirviendo abruptamente al borde de la histeria. _Sólo los magos Oscuros tienen ese talento, y yo no soy Oscuro. No lo soy. El Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Slytherin, pero Connor dijo que yo todavía era bueno. Debo serlo._  

 _—Hazte cargo de mi_ —dijo la Locusta, captando su atención. Harry se regañó por haberla perdido en primer lugar. Si era o no un hablante de pársel, no iba a usar alguna vez ese don, por lo que no se preocuparía por ello—. _Necesito que alguien me cuide, que me queme las escamas y que me diga que soy hermosa y que me alimente con los pedacitos más selectos de su comida. Me gustan los huevos. Y la leche. Y la carne de aves. Y los dulces. Y…_  

—¡No voy a cuidar de ti! —Harry siseó de nuevo hacia ella, y por un momento, él pensó que escuchó su voz como debía estarse oyendo, llena de intrincados giros y vueltas y suaves silbidos. Ciertamente no estaba hablando inglés. 

Bloqueó el pensamiento de su mente. _No_ era malo. No se lo permitiría.  

 _—Sí, lo harás_ —dijo la Locusta—. _Te he visto. Tu posesión más querida es ese bulto_ _humano_ _que comparte tu nido. Si no cuidas de mí, lo morderé._  

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía que ella podía hacerlo. No había manera de que pudiera vigilar a Connor a cada momento del día y de la noche, y a menos que la destruyera ahora, encontraría algún camino y lo mordería. 

 _A menos que la destruya ahora._  

Levantó su varita, a punto de lanzar una maldición, pero la Locusta se _movió_ , lanzándose hacia adelante, arremangándose por su pierna, y enrollándose alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Harry se preparó para ser mordido, pero cambió el ángulo de su varita. Todavía la mataría, aunque muriera. Siempre había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por Connor. Podría hacerlo ahora. 

La Locusta no lo mordió. En cambio, ella brilló una vez, y luego no estaba. 

Harry acercó su varita, para ver su brazo a la luz de un _Lumos_. La Locusta era un brillante patrón dorado y negro en su antebrazo izquierdo. Harry lo empujó con su varita. No sentía nada más que piel. 

 _Como la Marca Oscura,_ pensó, y por un momento tembló de repulsión. 

 _Mi nombre es Sylarana,_ dijo la locuaz voz de la Locusta en su cabeza. _Me cuidarás y me mimarás mucho mientras esté así contigo, o voy a volver a la vida y morderé_ _a_ _ese bulto humano. O a cualquier otra persona que quiera._  

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —susurró Harry—. Nunca oí que las serpientes Locusta pudieran hacer esto. 

 _Podemos, con alguien que habla con las serpientes. Y yo quería. Ahora, acaríciame y mímame._  

Harry acarició la piel de su brazo, sintiéndose ridículo, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada más. Pensó en algunos cumplidos que le hicieron sentir la boca llena de azúcar y los murmuró. 

Su siseo contento resonó en su mente un momento después. 

Harry luchó contra el deseo de enfermarse y continuó acariciándola. 

* * *

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! 

Harry levantó la vista, sonriendo. Connor y él habían pasado la mayor parte del día fuera—Harry haciendo la tarea extra que el Profesor Snape le había asignado durante el verano, Connor estudiando los libros de historia mágica que Lily había insistido en que empezara a leer—y el calor había dejado a Connor medio estúpido. A Harry no le sorprendió que, cuando la vieja lechuza de los Weasley, Errol, había tropezado en el agujero especial creado en las guardas de aislamiento para ellas, Connor se había apoderado de Errol y de la carta que llevaba para distraerse. 

Por el sonido de la voz de su gemelo ahora, Harry pensó que la carta había traído buenas noticias. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lily Potter, saliendo de la casa. Harry se sintió relajar un poco. Su madre era la única que sabía todo lo que Harry había entrenado y preparado y había pasado, quien lo había alentado a ser el guardián secreto de Connor, quien sabía que Harry sacrificaría su vida por su hermano si era necesario y permanecería en las sombras, protegiéndolo y no superándolo, en cualquier momento. Ella no sabía todo acerca de Harry, pero ella sabía la mayor parte, y así él podía bajar la guardia con ella, y no tener cuidado de mantener una máscara. 

—¡Los Weasley quieren que vaya de compras con ellos al Callejón Diagon el 31 de julio! —exclamó Connor, saltando de un lado a otro. Hizo una pausa durante un largo rato, luego añadió, como si Lily olvidara el significado de la cita—. ¡Ese es nuestro cumpleaños! 

—Lo sé —dijo Lily, y miró una vez a Harry. Harry se encogió de hombros y parpadeó, dejando que su madre supiera que Connor yendo al Callejón Diagon estaba bien para él, siempre y cuando tuviera protección adecuada. Su madre se volvió hacia Connor, cuyos ojos avellana le sonreían con esperanza—. De acuerdo, Connor. Puedes ir. Tu padre, Harry y yo iremos. Podríamos comprar material escolar ese mismo día. 

—¡Sí! —dijo Connor, y abrazó a Lily alrededor de las piernas—. ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Voy a escribir a Ron ahora mismo!  

Entró corriendo en la casa, presumiblemente para encontrar una pluma y un pergamino. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Connor había dejado todos los instrumentos de escritura que había estado usando para tomar notas al lado de sus libros, y podría haberlos usado. 

Lily se quedó mirando la casa por un largo momento. Luego se volvió y se acercó a Harry, sentado en la hierba junto a él. 

 _¿Qué quiere?_  

Harry ignoró la pregunta de Sylarana, aunque sí tocó su brazo izquierdo para apaciguarla. Sylarana parecía más curiosa que amenazadora cada vez que hacía preguntas sobre sus padres. Y estaba dispuesta a esperar las respuestas, que su madre dio en el momento siguiente, hablando en voz baja e intensa. 

—Harry, ¿cómo dirías que el entrenamiento de Connor va? 

Harry suspiró y dejó que el último rastro de una sonrisa saliera de su rostro. Cuando hablaba con Lily, casi de igual a igual, y de un guardián del Chico-Que-Vivió a otro, no podía mentir. —No tan bien como yo esperaba, madre. No ve por qué necesita aprender toda esta historia y política ahora, después de haberlo mantenido ignorante durante tanto tiempo. He hablado con él unas cuantas veces, sobre que el Chico-Que-Vivió necesita unir y dirigir el mundo mágico para que pueda deshacerse de Voldemort, pero no lo ve así. Él lo ve como una dramática batalla entre él y Voldemort, como la de mayo. No piensa en lo que sucede después o en tener ayuda. 

Lily suspiró a cambio y asintió. —Pensé eso —dijo—. Bueno, seguiré dándole libros y diciéndole que él necesita aprender. También le diré a Remus que le cuente algunos cuentos sobre la vida entre los hombres lobo. Eso podría permitir que las virtudes que necesita aprender se deslicen sin vigilancia. A Connor le gustan más los cuentos que la historia. 

Harry asintió, sintiendo un resplandor de cariño en su pecho. A Connor le gustan más los cuentos que la historia, y los cuentos de duelos más que nada. Le gustaban los dulces mejor que el aprendizaje. Conocía los hechizos del primer año que debía conocer y los realizaba con competencia, sin ambiciones de tener mayor poder. Hasta su confrontación con el Señor Oscuro, él había sabido poco incluso del verdadero mal; Voldemort había venido a cazarlo y le había marcado la cicatriz cuando Connor reflejó el _Avada Kedavra_  hacía él, en una época en que era demasiado joven para recordar algo al respecto. 

Pero Connor estaba marcado por una vida de penurias, y Harry no iba a permitir que esa privación lo corrompiera o lo matara. Conocería la historia, las cortesías de sangrepura, los hechizos, oscuros y de otro tipo, que Connor no tenía tiempo ni uso. Quizás por eso había sido colocado en Slytherin, para que él pudiera buscar el mejor camino entre los magos Oscuros para que Connor lo tomara. Era la única razón que tenía sentido para Harry. 

 _Eres un tonto_ , dijo Sylarana cómodamente en su cabeza. 

El aspecto de su relación con la Locusta que más perturbaba a Harry era la forma en que parecía ver sus pensamientos. Él le dijo que era hermosa como la luz del sol en la hierba, y ella silbó y se dejó distraer. 

—¿Harry? 

Parpadeó y volvió al presente, la realidad en que su madre se inclinaba sobre él. 

—Sirius irá con ustedes a Hogwarts este año —comenzó Lily. 

Harry la miró fijamente. Su madre rápidamente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y negó con la cabeza. 

—No por eso —dijo ella—. No por lo que no hiciste, Harry. Nadie podía saber que Voldemort estaba escondido en la cabeza de Quirrell. Nadie —ella le dio una pequeña sacudida—. No te culpes por eso. 

Harry asintió, pero lentamente. Pensaba que la culpa era valiosa. Si lo tomaba en serio, entonces estaría más alerta en el futuro, cuando los ataques del Señor Oscuro sobre su hermano pudieran llegar a ser aún más sutiles. 

 _Un tonto de nacimiento,_ anunció Sylarana. 

—Oficialmente, será ayudante de Madame Hooch, y ayudará a arbitrar los partidos de Quidditch —continuó Lily, sonriendo a Harry—. No oficialmente, él cuidará de Connor, incluso en la torre de Gryffindor y las clases donde tú tengas dificultad de estar. Sólo un poco de ayuda, Harry. Pensará que es el único guardián de Connor, por supuesto, ya que no sabe nada de ti, pero ambos sabemos qué trabajo tan maravilloso has hecho por él —ella lo abrazó y lo abrazó durante un largo rato. 

Harry se relajó poco a poco. No, _no había_ fallado. Había protegido a Connor de un troll, y de los Lestrange, y ayudado a retener a Voldemort hasta que Connor pudo derrotarlo con el amor puro que llevaba en su piel. Podía hacer esto. En realidad, debería dar la bienvenida a la presencia de Sirius. Su padrino era maravillosamente divertido, él lo ayudaría con Connor, y no tenía tolerancia con todos los Slytherin o cualquier cosa Oscura. Si Harry comenzaba a meterse en caminos turbos y sombríos, entonces Sirius seguramente se lo diría y lo llevaría de regreso a la Luz—por el cuello de su camisa, si fuera necesario. 

—¿Remus no puede venir? —preguntó. Remus era el padrino de Connor, y tan protector del hermano de Harry en su propia manera suave como Sirius era en su áspera forma. Además, él era el mejor en entretener a Connor con cuentos. 

Lily negó con la cabeza. —Aún no han perfeccionado la poción Matalobos. Hasta que lo hagan, los padres no tolerarán que Remus esté en Hogwarts.  

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Bueno, incluso la adición de Sirius era una buena suerte que él no tenía derecho a esperar. Disfrutaba de la compañía de su padrino. 

 _Él es quien más me gustaría morder,_ dijo Sylarana soñadoramente en su cabeza. 

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, casi olvidando la presencia de su madre, y luego la oyó exclamar. Harry levantó la vista. 

Un águila-búho negra estaba revoloteando fuera de las guardas de aislamiento. Después de un momento, encontró el agujero que Harry había cortado en previsión de su llegada, y planeó regiamente hacia abajo, aterrizando a unos metros de distancia de Harry. Sacó una garra, alrededor de la cual había una carta atada. 

—¿Y quién es éste? —las cejas de Lily casi le llegaron al cabello. 

Harry se sonrojó al liberar la carta. Había pensado que tendría tiempo de explicarle a su madre antes de que esto ocurriera, sobre todo porque no había pensado que sucedería. —Um, madre, este es Imperius, el águila-búho de Draco. 

Imperius miró fijamente a Lily con brillantes ojos amarillos. Lily le devolvió la mirada con unos verdes brillantes, que se estrecharon. 

—Un búho Malfoy puede hacerse camino a través de nuestras guardas —dijo. 

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. —Um. ¿Sí? 

—Harry —dijo Lily, con la voz dulce y triste que demostraba que estaba muy decepcionada con él—. Eso fue peligroso. 

Harry agachó la cabeza, ruborizado. —Lo sé. Pero Draco quería escribirme, y pensé que sería menos peligroso que un búho viniera aquí, tal vez, a que vieran a Hedwig salir. 

—Podrías haberlo rechazado —dijo su madre. 

—Fue difícil, sin decirle por qué —admitió Harry. Su madre no había estado allí para oír la alegre voz de Draco, y ella ciertamente no había estado allí para ver el shock y la consternación que arrugaron el rostro de Draco cuando Harry insinuó que podrían no ser capaces de comunicarse durante el verano—. Y no pensé que debía decirle por qué. 

—Bueno, claro que no —dijo Lily, y siguió mirando a Imperius un momento más. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué dice el joven Malfoy? 

Harry escaneó la carta, luego cerró los ojos con un suspiro de exasperación. —Quiere reunirse conmigo en el callejón Diagon. En nuestro cumpleaños. 

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró Lily—. Bueno, ahora es imperativo que vayamos contigo y Connor —ella se puso en pie—. Escríbele y dile que irás. 

Harry asintió, de pie. —¿Y quieres verificar si hay hechizos de rastreo en Imperius? —preguntó, pero la varita de su madre ya estaba fuera. 

En silencio, entró en la casa, encontró utensilios para escribir y buscó comida para Sylarana, quien indicaba que la carne de Connor sabría muy bien si no hubiera ranas de chocolate. 

* * *

Lily suspiró. Había realizado todos los encantamientos de detección que podía imaginar, y no había aparecido nada. Imperius se movió de una pata a otra y le dirigió una mirada de disgusto tranquilo, luego voló a la lechucería improvisada en el fondo de la casa, donde los búhos de la familia pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. 

 _Tal vez era una tontería preocuparse,_ pensó Lily, sentándose y dejando que el sol y el viento le pasaran por el pelo. _Pero estos son los Malfoy._  

Había estado casi frenética con preocupación después de la primera carta de Harry del año escolar pasado, cuando escribió que se estaba haciendo amigo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué planeaba el niño Malfoy? Más, ¿qué pensaba Harry que estaba haciendo? Sabía que los Malfoy eran Mortífagos. Había estudiado en detalle a todas las familias que eran enemigas de Connor o podrían serlo. 

Pero la necesidad de mantener en secreto el poder y la posición de Harry en relación con Connor la habían alentado a permitir la amistad. Hasta ahora, no había tenido muchas consecuencias negativas que ella viera; Harry había sobrevivido incluso a una visita a Malfoy Manor en Navidad. 

Hasta ahora. 

Lily cerró los ojos. Los Malfoy siempre han estado atraídos por el poder. Y Harry... 

Harry era el brujo más poderoso de su edad que había visto, sin embargo. Desde la noche en que ella y James habían llegado a una casa desierta donde el Señor Oscuro supuestamente mantenía cautivos a sus hijos y se dieron cuenta, en terrible temor cegador, del truco que Peter había jugado con ellos, y habían corrido de vuelta a la casa del Valle de Godric para encontrar las guardas bajas y el Señor Oscuro muerto o menos que muerto en el suelo, había sido así. El poder de Harry hervía a su alrededor inquieto, buscando algo que hacer. Podría haberlo llevado fácilmente a la Oscuridad. Lily había dispuesto que él protegiera a Connor por su causa, también, para que pudiera aprender hechizos e incluso magia sin varita con un propósito dedicado, trabajando para la Luz en lugar de contra ella. 

Pero sólo parcialmente por su bien. Connor era el Chico-Que-Vivió, la figura más preciosa en esta guerra. Harry era el sacrificio, el caballero en las sombras al rey brillante que era Connor. Si Harry tuviera que morir, o renunciar a la vida y la seguridad y la salud y una infancia normal para proteger a Connor, entonces lo haría, Lily lo sabía. Lo haría con mucho gusto, después de su larga formación. Pensaba que no había un propósito más elevado en la vida. 

Ella sabía que era lo correcto, ya que la profecía había proclamado tan claramente que el gemelo más joven de los dos era el salvador. 

Lily Evans Potter agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños. 

 _Sé que fue lo correcto. Pero aún permanezco despierta por la noche y me pregunto si fue lo más justo._  

Pensamientos como ese eran otra cosa que la animaba a permitir la amistad de Harry con el chico Malfoy. Hasta que Draco hiciera algo para herir a Connor, todavía podría estar bien, incluso un premio de consolación para un chico que había renunciado a muchas otras cosas. 

Pero en el momento en que lo haga… 

Bien. En el momento en que intente herir a Connor, Harry sabrá qué hacer. 

—¿Lily? —la voz de James llamó desde detrás de la casa. 

Lily se levantó y buscó su suave y feliz máscara, acomodando los bordes de nuevo en su lugar. Ella y Harry habían renunciado a su inocencia; Connor y James conservaron la suya. Era demasiado preciosa para mancharse. James nunca debe saber lo que estaba mal. 

—Aquí, James —dijo ella, y dejó que su marido se apresurara por un lado de la casa y la abrazara. 

Cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en él. _Sostenme, por favor_ , pensó y no se atrevió a decir. _Cuando me abrazas así, entonces puedo creer que todo va a estar bien, y no tengo que creer en Señores Oscuros_. 


	2. Viejas rivalidades familiares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la universidad ha hecho que este capítulo se retrase un poco, pero acá estamos. disfruten ;)

**Serie _Sacrificios_**   
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 2: Viejas rivalidades familiares**

 

—¡Ron!

—¡Connor! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, compañero!

Harry ocultó una sonrisa mientras observaba a Ron y Connor corriendo juntos como si hubieran estado separados durante un año en lugar de unas pocas semanas. No parecían saber qué hacer cuando se habían alcanzado, pero se contentaron con abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Entonces Connor dio un paso atrás y miró alrededor de Ron a los otros Weasley, que los habían encontrado justo afuera de la pared de ladrillo en la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante.

—Gred y Forge —dijo él, con una sonrisa, Harry pensó que era probablemente una broma privada que él no entendía—. ¿Han inventado algo interesante últimamente?

—Sí —dijo uno de los gemelos a la vez. Harry nunca había aprendido a diferenciarlos, ya que no había pasado tiempo suficiente en la Torre de Gryffindor el año pasado. Resolvió hacerlo este término. Le ayudaría a evitar que se convirtiera en más Slytherin, y eso le haría bien, después de los extremos a los que el profesor Snape había estado dispuesto a llevar su “persuasión” el año pasado—. Prueba —le ofreció un pastel amarillo a Connor, quien lo miró nervioso.

—Uh…no gracias, George —dijo.

—Soy Fred —dijo el gemelo.

—No, yo soy Fred —dijo el otro.

Connor rio junto con Ron. Harry los miró. A veces deseaba poder ser tan fácil con los demás como su gemelo. Connor se había adaptado maravillosamente bien cuando tuvo que abandonar el Valle de Godric y entrar en el mundo mágico. Cosas que otros habían dado por sentado él las aprendió a dar por sentado, aunque nunca se mostrara tan cómodo con su fama.

Pero entonces Harry empujó lejos su anhelo para una vida que no podría ser, y se recordó que era mejor de esta manera. Si realmente estuviera en medio de todo el mundo así, tendría que prestar demasiada atención a otras personas. De esta manera, podría estar atento a Connor.

—Connor, querido —dijo la Sra. Weasley, abrazando al hermano de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para exprimir el resto del aire de él. Harry estudió su rostro por un momento. Sabía que había perdido a dos hermanos en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Pero ella no mostró ningún rastro de tristeza enterrada. Tal vez la pérdida había sido hace tiempo suficiente que ella la hubiera superado—. Me alegro tanto de que tus padres estuvieran de acuerdo en dejarte venir —ella alzó la vista hacia Lily y James entonces, y extendió una mano, con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa—. Molly Weasley. Éste es mi marido, Arthur —ella asintió con la cabeza al hombre pelirrojo y un poco rechoncho a su lado, que estaba comprometido en tranquilizar a una chica pelirroja de aspecto ansioso, probablemente su hija. Miró hacia arriba, avergonzado, cuando su mujer le silbó, y se adelantó para ofrecer su mano.

—James Potter —dijo su padre con una sonrisa fácil, y apretó la mano de Arthur—. Esta es mi esposa, Lily —su madre asintió, sus ojos explorando la forma en que Connor estaba entre los gemelos y Ron. Su rostro se relajó un segundo después cuando la muchacha se acercó a Connor. Harry lo entendió. Rodeado por tanta gente, su hermano gemelo era un objetivo más difícil de atacar.

—Habrán oído hablar de nuestro hijo, Ron, por supuesto —Molly era ruidosa—. Y esta es nuestra hija, Ginny. Ella está empezando en Hogwarts este año —Ginny agachó su cabeza y se ruborizó, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer a su cara competir con su pelo—. Estos son nuestros gemelos, Fred y George... —señaló ella, un poco insegura.

—Incorrecto de nuevo, mamá —dijo el gemelo de la izquierda—. _Soy_ George.

Molly Weasley lo ignoró, para su crédito, pensó Harry, e indicó al viejo chico Weasley que acababa de subir detrás de Arthur, con las manos suavemente dobladas delante de él. —Y este es nuestro hijo Percy —dijo, el orgullo inconfundible en su voz—. Está en sexto año, y es prefecto de Gryffindor, ¿no es cierto, Percy, querido?

Percy asintió con la cabeza. Harry lo miró durante un largo rato. Percy tenía grandes círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, y sus manos no estaban realmente dobladas tanto como apretadas. Parecía como si hubiera estado bajo una gran tensión o preocupación últimamente. Pero su voz era tranquila y cortés cuando dijo: —Sí, madre. Es un placer conocerla, señora Potter —tomó la mano de Lily y ella lo miró intensamente por un largo momento antes de sonreír.

—Es un placer conocerte también, Percy —dijo en voz baja, y luego dirigió a Harry hacia adelante con una mano en su hombro—. Este es nuestro otro hijo, Harry. Vuelve para su segundo año en Hogwarts, junto con Connor.

La señora Weasley pestañeó ante Harry, y luego dijo, para cubrir su confusión: —Oh, qué amable —hizo una pausa durante un largo rato y luego dijo—: No sabía que tenías otro hijo.

James tosió y se inclinó alrededor de Lily para desordenar el cabello de Harry. —Harry es nuestro chico tranquilo —dijo con cariño—. Es el gemelo de Connor, pero nunca lo sabrías, son tan diferentes. A nuestro Harry le gustan los libros y los estudios, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry sonrió de nuevo a su padre. Esta era la forma en que se suponía que las cosas iban. A menudo Harry sentía que James lo amaba sin comprenderlo. ¿Cómo podría alguien _no_ querer pasar más tiempo jugando Quidditch y bromeando que sentado con libros viejos polvorientos? Pero eso era de esperar, ya que no sabía sobre los esfuerzos de Harry para proteger a Connor. —Sí, padre —dijo él.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la señora Weasley, su rostro se había aclarado un poco. —Percy era igual de niño —confesó, en ese susurro que nunca era un susurro.

— _Madre_ —dijo Percy, con tono sofocante. Harry lo miró de nuevo. Su rostro todavía estaba tenso, y su sonrisa alegre enfatizó eso en vez de ocultarlo. Harry suponía que eran problemas familiares, que todo el mundo conocía e ignoraba. No había ninguna ley que decía que los Weasley tuvieran que compartir todos sus secretos con los Potter, o que Connor, si lo supiera, tuviera que compartirlo todo con su familia.

—Pero seguramente debe estar en Gryffindor —continuó la señora Weasley, ignorando a su hijo—. ¿Por qué Ron no ha hablado de ti en sus cartas? —ella frunció el ceño ante su hijo menor, que actualmente estaba desafiando a Connor a comer una de las tortas de los gemelos.

—Estoy en Slytherin, señora —dijo Harry suavemente.

Se estremeció interiormente mientras el brillo de sus ojos se atenuaba un poco, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que esperar. No pensaba que pudiera cambiar su casa, no más, Dumbledore no lo permitiría. Pero podía actuar como un Gryffindor mientras fuera posible. Eso era lo que él haría ahora.

 _¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?_ Preguntó Sylarana.

—Oh —dijo la señora Weasley, después de un largo y torpe silencio—. Qué bien... —ella se animó después de un momento, sin embargo, y aplaudió para reunir a su familia—. Primero vamos a comprar túnicas —dijo, acompañada por los gemidos de sus hijos—. Pero entonces podemos ir a Florian Fortescue, creo —ella sonrió mientras Connor aplaudía. Harry también sonrió. Ninguno de sus padres era particularmente adepto a los encantamientos para hacer helados—. ¡Y desde allí, es una sorpresa!

Ella miró a Harry. —Eres bienvenido a venir con nosotros, querido.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Gracias, señora, pero me encontraré con amigos.

Molly asintió, y luego ella y Arthur, que habían estado involucrados en una discusión de Quidditch con James, comenzaron a llevar a Connor. Lily esperó hasta que casi se perdieron de vista, luego se volvió hacia James.

—¿Sirius los sigue?

James resopló ligeramente. —Por supuesto. No trabajó como Auror por nada, Lily.

—No se _quedó_ como un Auror —dijo Lily, con una agudeza que Harry nunca había oído en la voz de su madre antes. Por supuesto, pensó, cuando Connor estaba detrás de las guardas de su casa, su seguridad no dependía sólo de Sirius.

—No fue culpa suya —dijo James de inmediato—. Si la señora Zabini pudiera aceptar una simple broma…

—Independientemente —Lily casi espetó—. ¿Está siguiendo a Connor?

—Sí, mi amor —dijo James, acercando a su mujer—. Por supuesto. No tienes que parecer tan preocupada.

Harry pensó que sí. Estaban en medio del callejón Diagon, y parecía como si la mitad de la comunidad mágica en Gran Bretaña hubiera elegido hoy para comprar. Aun así, probablemente podrían confiar en los Weasleys y Sirius con la seguridad de Connor por ahora, y tendrían que hacerlo, ya que Connor no querría que sus padres lo siguieran y Harry no podía seguirlo abiertamente.

—¡Harry!

Sorprendido, Harry solo se había vuelto a medias cuando Draco Malfoy se estrelló contra él, abrazándolo al menos tan fuertemente como la señora Weasley había abrazado a Connor. Draco entonces aflojó el abrazo y trató de ofrecer su mano de la manera que un heredero de sangrepura lo haría, su rostro un poco enrojecido de emoción y sus ojos brillantes. —Harry Potter —dijo él—. Te doy la bienvenida al callejón Diagon en esta, la ocasión de tu nacimiento.

Harry parpadeó, pero devolvió la sacudida de mano de Draco. —Gracias, Draco —dijo. Se encontró sonriendo casi impotente. No tenía sentido. Los Malfoy eran una de las mayores amenazas para Connor, y Lucius Malfoy había sido un Mortífago voluntario—no importaba lo _que_ Draco pensara en ese tema en particular—y todos ellos eran Slytherin hasta el fondo, y Draco se había encargado de asegurar que Harry pasara el menor tiempo posible con su hermano durante el año escolar. Harry podía pensar en todo eso cuando estaba en el Valle de Godric, y regañarse por permitir la amistad. Pero cuando estaba con Draco, nada de eso tendía a importar.

—Señor Potter.

Harry se volvió rápidamente. Lucius Malfoy se dirigía hacia ellos con altivez, su esposa Narcissa en su brazo. Narcissa sonrió cuando vio a Harry, la extraña mezcla de interés depredador y calidez que le había mostrado durante las fiestas navideñas, cuando Harry la vio por última vez. Lucius fijó los ojos en Harry e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en una reverencia

Su mirada se movió hacia James y Lily, y se congeló. —Señor Potter, otra vez —murmuró—. Y la encantadora señora Potter.

Harry miró a sus padres, y se sobresaltó ante la transformación. A veces, tendía a olvidar que ambos habían luchado contra Voldemort, suficientes veces para haber hecho de su destrucción una prioridad para los Mortífagos. James tenía su varita afuera, y temblaba con la necesidad de atacar. Lily tenía los brazos cruzados. Harry sabía que podía estar listo para lanzar hechizos en un instante desde esa posición.

—No hagas daño a mi hijo —gruñó James—. No te _atrevas_ a hacerle daño, Malfoy.

Lucius parpadeó. Harry tenía la sensación de que estaba realmente desconcertado, y guardó ese extraño hecho para referencia futura. Sin embargo, resultó que no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que el padre de Draco arqueó las cejas y explicó el parpadeo a la vez. —No tengo intención de lastimar a su hijo —dijo, y su mirada volvió a Harry—. El joven señor Potter me impresionó mucho en su visita a nuestra mansión. Nos entendemos —volvió a mirar a James—. Admito estar impresionado de que pudieran educarlo de esa manera, Potter. Más mágico de lo que yo sospechaba de ustedes.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Los cumplidos no eran _tan_ cortantes, en comparación con algunas de las cosas que Lucius había dicho en la mansión, pero James tenía un temperamento caliente.

James en realidad señaló su varita y comenzó, — _Diff_ …

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —dijo Lily con claridad, y la varita de su marido se elevó entre sus manos. Ella frunció el ceño—. Honestamente, James —se giró hacia Lucius y Narcissa, y mientras sus palabras no eran más cálidas que las de James, por lo menos Harry estaba seguro de que no estaba a punto de hechizarlos—. Por favor, perdone a mi marido —dijo—. A veces... recuerda cosas que preferiría olvidar —ella frunció el ceño otra vez a James cuando trató de protestar en voz baja.

—Por supuesto —dijo Lucius, el cuadro de la gracia cortesana. _Uno nunca sabría que está hablando con alguien que él tacha como sangre sucia_ , pensó Harry, observándolo. Sintió un poco de admiración, sabía lo difícil que era mantener esa máscara sin emociones, ya que él mismo necesitaba perfeccionarla—. Deberíamos partir, en cualquier caso, si vamos a comprar los útiles escolares de mi hijo y el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry.

Harry lo miró abiertamente. —Señor Malfoy —se las arregló para decir después de un momento—, gracias, pero eso no es necesario...

—Por supuesto que lo es, Harry —dijo Narcissa, su sonrisa se ensanchó en su cara. Su voz era suave, exactamente lo contrario de sus ojos—. Draco ha hablado de tu cumpleaños durante la mayor parte del verano, hasta estamos muy emocionados por ello nosotros mismos. Me sentiría tan negligente si no te diera un regalo. Por favor, ¿vendrías con nosotros y nos dejarías presentarte una pequeña muestra de nuestra estima?

Harry no sabía de ninguna forma de rechazar algo así sin la más espantosa grosería, así que logró agachar la cabeza y murmurar: —Por supuesto, señora Malfoy.

—Un muchacho tan educado —dijo Narcissa, y asintió con la cabeza a Lily y James—. Un crédito a su entrenamiento.

Ninguno de sus padres parecía saber cómo responder a eso, así que lo dejaron ir. —Harry, estaremos en Flourish y Blotts cuando hayas terminado —dijo Lily, mientras se giraba.

—Muy bien, Madre —dijo Harry.

Draco esperó hasta que hubieron doblado la esquina antes de estallar. —Eso es _espantoso_ , Harry. ¿Siempre te tratan así? ¿Y los amigos de la familia? ¿Siempre los  miran fijamente como si fueran algo que un Kneazle se comió? Como si-

—Draco —dijo Narcissa, en la manera suave que tenía, y Draco cortó. Se enfureció por un momento, con el rostro sonrojado, y luego se iluminó.

—¡Espera a ver lo que te hemos comprado, Harry! Es maravilloso. ¡Y no puedes adivinar qué es! ¡Adelante, adivina!

 _¿Por qué cree que puedes adivinar qué es cuando acaba de decirte que no podrías?_ Sylarana siseó en su mente. _Esta es mi segunda opción para morder a alguien, si no puedo encontrar a tu hermano. Me está_ escupiendo _. Dile que se detenga._

Harry pronunció unos apresurados cumplidos y se subió la manga de la túnica sobre el brazo izquierdo para proteger a Sylarana de la saliva de Draco. Vio los ojos de Lucius Malfoy mientras lo hacía y su ceja levantada. Enfrentó la mirada curiosa del Malfoy mayor con una fría, y luego volvió a seguir adivinando.

—Una… snitch —dijo.

Draco pareció alarmado por un momento, luego rio y negó con la cabeza. —¡No! Quiero que te concentres en atrapar la verdadera.

—¿Otra lechuza? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya tienes a Hedwig —Draco bailó delante de él mientras avanzaban por el callejón—. ¡Adelante, adivina!

Harry continuó adivinando, así como tranquilizando a Sylarana. No era la tarea más fácil del mundo, y por una vez, estaba agradecido de que no tuviera a Connor a su alrededor para llamar su atención.

Estaba especialmente agradecido de que su hermano no estuviera allí cuando vio lo que los Malfoy le habían comprado.

—Yo... no puedo aceptarlo, señora Malfoy —balbuceó Harry, mirando la escoba Nimbus 2001 que tenía en sus manos—. Es demasiado. Por favor. No puedo... Me siento avergonzado. No he hecho nada para merecer esto —trató de empujar la escoba de vuelta al comerciante radiante que la había sacado de la parte de atrás de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch.

Narcissa la agarró antes de que la felicidad del comerciante pudiera convertirse en un ceño fruncido, y la presionó suavemente hacia Harry. Ella la manejó con tanta reverencia que Harry se avergonzó de su torpeza, y esta vez alzas sus palmas para recibirla, como se suponía que se hacía con un regalo de tan gran precio. Pero siguió sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de decir algo, al menos hasta que Narcissa se inclinó y puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Es verdad que no nos has dado ningún regalo de precio equivalente, Harry —dijo suavemente. Su sonrisa le recordó a Sirius cuando él había jugado una broma particularmente buena, pero con un giro diferente—. Nos has dado algo más grande —ella miró de reojo a Draco, quien estaba examinando la escoba en éxtasis silencioso, y bajó su voz—. Nunca he visto a mi hijo tan feliz como lo fue este verano.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Y cree que tuve algo que ver con eso, señora Malfoy?

—Muy por el contrario —dijo ella—. Tuviste _todo_ que ver con eso —lanzó la cabeza hacia Lucius, que se había quedado cerca del frente de la tienda—. Mi marido también lo sabe, y esa es una de las razones por las que acordamos en este regalo.

Harry se puso rígido ante eso. Los Malfoy le habían dado diferentes regalos para Navidad el año pasado, todos con significados sutilmente diferentes. El de Lucius había sido un Cristal Enemigo, un saludo irónico para un honrado enemigo. Que hubiera accedido a esta escoba, que parecía ser un regalo de amistad, si Narcissa decía la verdad...

Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba, no exactamente. Sabía que sería un insulto a los Malfoy si no lo aceptaba.

Él asintió y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Lo aceptaré —dijo, con voz ligeramente ronca hasta sus propios oídos—. Gracias, señora Malfoy.

Narcissa le besó en la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza al tendero, que una vez más sonrió. —La llevaremos —ella le sonrió—. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

—No puedo esperar para montarla —dijo Draco soñadoramente.

 _Todavía quiero morderlo_ , señaló Sylarana.

Lucius miró desde el frente de la tienda.

Harry ahorró un breve momento para esperar que las cosas fueran más simples cuando llegara a Hogwarts, o de lo contrario temía que se volviera loco.

—Qué gran conmoción —dijo Lucius, curvando su labio, cuando entraron en Flourish y Blotts unas horas más tarde.

Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo. Aparentemente, alguna nueva celebridad estaba publicitando sus libros aquí, y la tienda estaba llena de brujas emocionadas, se agolpaban para verlo, estirando el cuello y susurrando como palomas.

Harry reconoció a la “celebridad”, Gilderoy Lockhart, antes de ver a sus padres. Estaba en un escenario en el centro de la tienda, saludando al constante clic de las cámaras y de vez en cuando sosteniendo una copia de un libro titulado _Mágicamente yo_. Harry curvó el labio como Lucius. Lockhart parecía todo lo negativo que una persona famosa despreciaba. A Harry no le sorprendería que...

Entonces Lockhart se lanzó hacia abajo, diciendo: —¡Dos celebridades por el precio de una! —Y arrastró a Connor al escenario junto a él. El hermano de Harry se quedó allí, muy incómodo, mientras Lockhart le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y sonreía con una sonrisa demasiado blanca para ser real. Las cámaras hacían clic y parpadeaban constantemente. Connor parpadeó.

La irritación de Harry se transformó en ira. Sintió que Draco se encogía de hombros a su lado, como siempre hacía cuando Harry se enfurecía. Había intentado durante el verano encontrar alguna manera de confinar su magia detrás de un escudo, de modo que no le diera a otros magos dolores de cabeza cuando perdía la paciencia, pero no había funcionado hasta ahora.

Y ahora mismo no estaba preocupado por eso. Se concentró en las cámaras que apuntaban al escenario y susurró, _—¡Obscurus!_

Las cámaras siguieron haciendo clic, pero ya no salían destellos. La sonrisa de Lockhart desapareció. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y sacudió su copia de _Mágicamente yo_ sin entusiasmo, como si eso fuera a hacer aparecer nuevas imágenes de él. Connor aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar del escenario y regresar al reconfortante abrazo de los Weasley.

Harry sonrió, luego hizo una pausa. _¿Era una sonrisa de suficiencia?_

 _Ese fue un buen trabajo_ , dijo Sylarana. _Ahora, date prisa y vuelve a casa. Quiero comida, y no quiero morder a alguien por el momento._

Draco rio a su lado y golpeó a Harry en la espalda. —Buen lanzamiento de conjuro —dijo—. Espero que este completo _idiota_ no sea realmente nuestro profesor de Defensa.

—Draco —dijo Narcissa—. Le mostraras mostrará respeto a tus profesores.

Draco se giró y miró inocentemente a su madre. —¿Incluso a él?

Los labios de Narcissa se crisparon, y Draco sonrió. Harry se relajó, aunque lo que Draco había dicho lo puso a pensar. No había conectado el nombre de Gilderoy Lockhart con el de su lista de libros para comprar este año. No le gustaba la idea de que este hombre viniera a Hogwarts y continuara hostigando a Connor.

Se forzó a encogerse de hombros. _Lidiaré con eso si y cuando venga_.

Draco y él fueron a buscar sus libros y los cargaron en sus calderos. Harry se resignó al enterarse de que la mayoría de ellos eran, de hecho, los libros de Lockhart. Supuso que el profesor de Defensa no podía ser peor que Quirrell. No podía imaginar a Voldemort escondiéndose en la parte trasera de esa cabeza inútil.

—¡Harry!

Harry se volvió con una sonrisa mientras Connor lo encontraba, aunque Connor se detuvo, con los ojos brillando, al ver a Draco a su lado. Entonces su mirada se dirigió a los libros de Lockhart, y suspiró. —Vamos a tener que lidiar con él, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Harry.

Connor hizo una mueca.

Arthur Weasley se acercó detrás de Connor, acercando a Ginny. Él sonrió a Harry. —Ya veo que ustedes se encontrar-

—Weasley —dijo la voz de Lucius detrás de Harry.

La mirada de Arthur se disparó a él, y reaccionó de la misma manera que James, aunque en realidad no sacó su varita. —Malfoy —dijo, la cara nublada—. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Vienes a practicar tu desprecio en un entorno más cálido? Supongo que uno no puede quedarse en una mansión repleta de artefactos oscuros _todo_ el tiempo.

—La última búsqueda de tus Aurores no arrojó nada, Weasley —dijo Lucius—. Y así es como permanecerá —él sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con tristeza—. No puedes dejar escapar los rencores de la guerra. Tsk, tsk, Weasley. Ahora estamos del mismo lado.

—Nunca estuviste en el lado de nadie sino en el tuyo, Lucius, _serpiente_ —dijo Arthur, y dio un paso adelante.

—Estoy, al menos, del lado de mi propia familia —dijo Lucius. Miró a Ginny, que parecía estar tratando de salir de su cuerpo, y alzó una ceja—. Por ejemplo, puedo permitirme el lujo de comprarles túnicas que les _calcen_.

Arthur se lanzó contra Lucius, empujándolo hacia la estantería detrás de él. Harry saltó fuera del camino, se aseguró de que Connor estuviera bien, y luego protegió a Draco y a Ginny de los libros que caían lo mejor que pudo. El rostro de Ginny estaba pálido cuando se levantó, pero asintió confirmando que estaba bien cuando Harry le preguntó.

Lucius se levantó, quitándose el polvo de las ropas, con el rostro cuidadosamente controlado. —Pagarás por esto, Weasley —dijo—. Tenlo por seguro. Vamos, Draco, Narcissa —él ignoró por completo la protesta de su hijo, y Draco le dio a Harry una mirada desconsolada y un último abrazo antes de seguir a su padre.

Lucius pasó detrás de Ginny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Su mano se movió, rápido, y dejó caer un pequeño libro negro en su caldero.

Harry tomó su decisión rápidamente. No pensaba que cualquier cosa que Lucius Malfoy pudiera dejar caer en el caldero de un niño Weasley fuera inocente, sin importar su amistad con Draco. Draco no era su padre. Lanzó su propia mano un momento más tarde y cogió el libro, colocándolo debajo de su túnica.

Lucius se giró a tiempo para captar el movimiento. Él miró fijamente a Harry. Harry miró hacia atrás.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente, después de un momento, y luego se volvió y salió de la tienda. Narcissa se movió tras él, murmurando una despedida a Harry, un momento antes de que Lily y James los encontraran y los apuraron de vuelta al Valle de Godric lo más rápido posible.

Harry se aferró al libro. No sabía lo que era, pero lo estudiaría hasta que lo descubriera.

—¿Querido? Estás sonriendo.

Lucius sonrió a su esposa y murmuró: —Estoy bien —antes de volver a sus contemplaciones privadas.

No había _planeado_ que el chico Potter recibiera el libro que había retenido desde que lo había traído de un escondite secreto bajo las discretas instrucciones la Navidad pasada, pero podría ser interesante. Lucius no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que había en el libro, sólo que en un momento había sido muy importante para el Señor Oscuro. Había pensado que era divertido darlo a la hija más joven de un hombre que tenía buenas razones para odiar.

Y ahora estaba en manos del hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió, un muchacho que se había mostrado formidablemente poderoso e inesperadamente educado en las cortesías de sangrepuras, e inesperadamente importante para Draco.

 _Pude haber hecho peor_ , pensó Lucius mientras él y su familia volvían al Caldero Chorreante y al punto de Aparición más cercano, _que ponerlo en las manos de ese niño. Por lo menos, los resultados serán interesantes._


	3. Un toque de Sirius

**Serie _Sacrificios_**  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 3: Un toque de Sirius**

 

—Hola, Harry.

Harry parpadeó. Estaba soñando, lo sabía, porque enfrente de él, una figura oscura se acurrucaba en un espacio muy pequeño y gritaba de dolor y la figura en el espacio un poco más grande, gimoteaba y se sacudía. Pero, por primera vez, no estaba mirando las imágenes como si fueran pinturas en su cabeza. Parecía estar parado frente a ellas, en un lugar frío y seco.

Miró alrededor. Había una piedra a su espalda, como una de los corredores de Hogwarts. Se estiraba más allá de las figuras oscuras, luego se curvaba hacia atrás y desaparecía detrás de ellas. Harry estudió el piso bajo él. Estaba hecho de piedra, también, pensó él, pero cubierto con arena.

Pensó que debería estar más asustado de lo que estaba. _Al menos,_ pensó él mientras tocaba el peso familiar en su manga, _aún tengo mi varita._

—Hola, Harry —repitió la voz, y esta vez Harry fue consciente de alguien inclinándose en la pared al lado suyo. Él giró su cabeza.

La figura era un hombre joven, lo suficientemente alto como para ser de sexto o séptimo año en Hogwarts, su cara era aguda y atractiva. Tenía el cabello oscuro. Harry se encontró buscando automáticamente cicatrices, pero no pudo ver ninguna. Sin embargo, sus dedos eran largos, de una manera que recordaba a Harry a Snape. Se preguntó si este hombre también era un Maestro de Pociones.

—Hola, Harry —dijo el hombre por tercera vez. Había ahora un tono impaciente en su voz.

Harry no vio ninguna razón para responder a gente extraña que aparecía en sus sueños, que podrían ser sólo eso. Lo miró, y no dijo nada. Tenía su varita lista para atacar en un instante.

El desconocido dio un paso adelante, y Harry sacó su varita. Eso le hizo detenerse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Harry sintió un breve dolor en su frente. Era similar al dolor que había sentido en su cicatriz durante el último año escolar, cuando Quirrell intentó llegar al escondite de la Piedra Filosofal. Bueno, eso sólo tenía sentido, pensó Harry. Este era otro sueño profético, o al menos extraño.

—Me llamo Tom Riddle —dijo por fin el hombre—. ¿Me conoces?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Pensó que su mejor camino por ahora era permanecer en silencio y alerta. Podría haber intentado usar cortesía de sangrepuras, lo que ponía una distancia aceptable entre el hablante y los extraños, pero Riddle no era un apellido sangrepura que hubiera oído nunca, y no podía estar seguro de que el hombre las entendiera.

—Pensé que no lo harías —meditó Tom, y miró a las dos figuras oscuras. Por un momento, parpadeó, como si no entendiera lo que estaba viendo. Luego suspiró y agitó una mano.

Las imágenes desaparecieron. Harry vio otro muro de piedra donde habían estado. Alzó su varita y se puso en guardia. Tal vez Tom Riddle fuera sólo un sueño, pero no confiaba en otras personas que pudieran hacer magia sin varita. Harry mismo la había aprendido porque quería defender a Connor. ¿Quién sabía qué propósitos, ocultos o incluso Oscuros, alguien más podría tener para aprenderla?

Tom se volvió hacia Harry, su sonrisa agradable. Harry se preguntó si la presencia de las imágenes le había estado molestando, y él las había desterrado por eso. Luego frunció el ceño. _Incluso si él las desterró por eso, no excusa el hecho de que está haciendo magia sin varita en mis sueños._

_No, no lo hace._

Harry saltó por un momento, luego sintió un movimiento alrededor de su brazo y miró hacia abajo para ver a Sylarana moviéndose allí. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más, y después de un momento se desvaneció en su piel otra vez, esta vez en su brazo derecho cerca de su varita. Harry soltó una respiración temblorosa. _Mis sueños están cada vez más llenos de gente_ , pensó con ira.

—¿No vas a hablarme en absoluto? —preguntó Tom—. Eso no es muy educado.

Harry oyó el tono bajo de su voz, y supo que Tom probablemente se acercaba al final de su paciencia. Decidió que valdría la pena hablar. Si él pudiera estar seguro de que Tom se iría, no lo haría, pero un ataque de un mago poderoso, irritado y aparentemente caminante de sueños no era algo con lo que Harry quisiera tratar.

Y los sueños pueden ser reales, podrían dejar efectos duraderos. Había tenido suficientes pesadillas este verano y el último trimestre para saberlo.

—Hola —dijo, y luego esperó.

Tom sonrió, su mal humor pareció desaparecer. —Hola —dijo fácilmente—. Sé que tu nombre es Harry Potter. Pero aún no sé mucho de ti. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? —se apoyó en la pared, una cómoda inclinación que hizo que Harry confirmara su impresión de que no era sangrepura. Draco no podía haberse inclinado de esa manera. Parecía temer que la voz de su madre saliera de la nada para regañarle si se desplomaba en su silla.

—¿Por qué querrías saberlo? —preguntó Harry. Se alejó de Tom e imitó su postura. Eso le ganó una sonrisa aún más brillante. No sabía cuánto había logrado engañar al otro mago, pero pensó que era posible que Tom subestimara su inteligencia—. Soy un donnadie poco especial, de verdad. Sólo Harry.

Tom le dio otro tipo de sonrisa, un capricho de su boca que le hizo parecer más joven que antes. —Creo que eso está mal —dijo suavemente—. Yo no hablaría con “un donnadie poco especial”.

—¿Quién _eres_? —preguntó Harry.

—Vivo en el diario —dijo Tom.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Cómo puedes vivir en ese aburrido libro viejo? —había examinado el diario, llevando a cabo todos los hechizos en los que pudo pensar sin dañar realmente el libro. Palabras escritas se hundían en las páginas, pero esa era la única cosa remotamente mágica que había encontrado. El diario, que Harry ni siquiera sabía era un diario hasta ahora, era andrajoso y viejo, aparentemente muggle, y completamente vacío. Harry no podía entender el propósito de eso.

—Soy un recuerdo —dijo Tom—. Un sueño. El libro es una especie de Pensadero mío —suspiró—. Me temo que algo me pasó al año siguiente, algo no muy agradable. No recuerdo lo que era, por supuesto, desde que todavía tengo dieciséis años de edad, me quedé aquí, y yo habría cumplido los diecisiete años cuando... lo que haya pasado. Pero después de un tiempo nunca vi a mí ser más viejo, y ya no puedo sentirlo como cuando estaba vivo. Creo que está muerto.

—Oh —murmuró Harry. _Sería_ más bien una cosa terrible, atascado en un lugar sin nadie con quien hablar y nada que hacer-

 _Excepto que está hablando contigo, ¿no?_ Siseó Sylarana. Tom no dio ninguna indicación de que él pudiera oírla, lo que Harry pensó que significaba que ella estaba hablando en el equivalente de sueño de su mente interior _. Me pregunto cómo puede hacerlo. Pregúntale y date prisa. Quiero jugar en la hierba. Voy a cazar ratones, e inventarás historias para divertirme._

—¿Por qué me hablaste? —preguntó Harry.

Tom dio unas palmaditas. _Ese gesto no encaja,_ pensó Harry. _Es demasiado viejo para eso_. —Porque _eres_ interesante, Harry —dijo—. No sé mucho de ti, pero lo que siento de tus pensamientos me intriga. Creo que somos muy parecidos.

—De verdad —Harry miró al hombre con escepticismo. Tom estaba vigilado, como él, pero Harry sabía que no podía ser por las mismas razones. Él era el único hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió.

—Sí —dijo Tom—. Puedo ver alrededor, ya sabes, cuando abres el diario, aunque no pueda vislumbrar mucho. Vi las túnicas con la cresta de Slytherin en ellas. Estás en Slytherin, ¿no? Yo también.

Harry levantó su magia en silencio y la mantuvo allí. No, no todos los Slytherin eran malvados; algunos, como Draco, eran encantadores de una manera molesta, y otros, como Blaise Zabini, eran simplemente molestos. Y algunos eran imbéciles enormes, como Snape. Pero dado todo lo que Tom podría ser, era una marca negra contra él.

—¿No te gusta estar en Slytherin? —preguntó Tom, aparentemente malinterpretando la naturaleza de su silencio. _Aparentemente_ , Harry se tensionó a sí mismo, sus sentidos vivos y alerta ahora. Todavía no confiaba en que Tom fuera tan distraído como aparecía—. A mí me encantó. Había tenido una niñez solitaria. Mis padres murieron antes de que yo naciera...

—Tu madre no puede haber muerto antes de que nacieras —Harry no pudo evitar señalar.

Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon por un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros y dio una risita descuidada que tampoco le quedaba bien. —¡Bueno, eso es cierto! No lo hizo. Murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre antes de eso, y me enviaron a un orfanato —hizo una pausa, y una ira que parecía genuina llenó su rostro—. Odiaba a los otros niños allí. Eran muggles. Me odiaban y se burlaban de mí por hacer magia.

Harry no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza. La única vez que toda su familia había dejado el Valle de Godric antes de ir al callejón Diagon para comprar material escolar el verano pasado fue para visitar a los Dursleys, los parientes muggles de su madre, cuando Harry y Connor tenían seis años. Harry todavía recordaba el silencio aterrorizado y medio enloquecido de su tía, los groseros gruñidos de su tío y cómo su primo Dudley había gritado cuando Harry hizo flotar un dulce en el aire. Harry se había alegrado mucho de _no volver_ a ver a más muggles, no si eran todos así.

—¿Ves? —dijo Tom, y su rostro y voz se suavizaron—. Tú también lo sabes. Creo que es otra cosa que ya sé sobre ti. Estás solo y eres poderoso, y de vez en cuando miras a tú alrededor y ves que todos los demás son tan _ignorantes_ y llenos de sí mismos, y quieres hacer algo al respecto.

Harry dudó. Era cierto que lo sentía a veces, pero-

 _Te sientes de esa manera pocas veces_ , le informó Sylarana. _Ahora despiértate. Deseo ratones e historias._

Harry se alejó, deslizándose por el muro de piedra. —Voy a despertar ahora —dijo—. Supongo que fue un placer conocerte. Al menos diferente.

—¡Oh, no lo hagas! —exclamó Tom, petulante. Dio un paso adelante—. Me tomó mucho tiempo llamar tu atención.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Puedo volver y hablar contigo...

 _No esta noche._ Sylarana se deslizó por su brazo bajo la manga. _¡Ratones e historias!_

—… pero no esta noche —Harry terminó.

Tom suspiró y dejó de caminar. —Está bien. Pero deja el diario abierto para que pueda ver a veces, ¿quieres? No te conozco muy bien, y a tu hermano en absoluto —se encogió de hombros y dio una pequeña sacudida indefensa con su mano—. Adiós, Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado en su cama. Connor roncaba en la otra. Sylarana estaba despierta, deslizándose sobre su pecho para poder mirarle a los ojos y hablar en voz alta.

_—¡Ratones e historias! ¡Ahora!_

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, sin importarle si hablaba en inglés o en Pársel, y miró a un lado. Efectivamente, el diario estaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama, abierto en una de las páginas en blanco.

Se acercó, sólo se atrevió a tocar la cubierta con la punta de los dedos, y lo cerró.

Había algunas cosas que ningún mago poderoso, con habilidad para la magia sin varita y caminante de sueños, necesitaba ver.

Una vez que había hecho eso, Harry se sintió unos pocos centímetros mejor, y salió a dar a su Locusta lo que ella quería.

* * *

 

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?

—Hola, Sir… —fue todo lo que Harry sacó antes de que su padrino medio lo aplastara, balanceándolo de un lado a otro en un círculo, luego poniéndolo sobre la hierba y procediendo a enredar su cabello a fondo.

 _No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta_ , Sylarana cantó en un tono que puso los dientes de Harry al borde. _Tiene veinte minutos para pasar contigo. Eso es todo_. Harry la sintió resucitar y deslizarse de su brazo hacia su hombro, donde se enroscó. Tragó saliva y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius no estuviera observando la forma en que su túnica colgaba de los hombros.

—Estoy bien, Sirius —dijo, cuando notó que dicho padrino todavía lo estaba mirando expectante—. No sabía que vendrías hoy.

Sirius sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, inclinando la cabeza hacia la casa. —Tampoco tus padres —susurró—. _O_ Connor. Esto es una sorpresa.

—¿Lo es? —Harry parpadeó. Por lo general, Sirius traía a Remus para sus “sorpresas”—. ¿También vino Remus?

Sirius resopló. —No. Se quejaría demasiado. Él piensa que no estoy sano o algo así —dio un golpe en su propia espalda, luego se agachó y tosió chillonamente—. Debo de estar envejeciendo —susurró él—. ¡Ya tengo treinta y dos años! Entiérrenme en un cementerio muggle. Traten de no llorar demasiado. ¡Después de todo, ya he vivido casi tanto como Albus Dumbledore! —se rio, una carcajada como ladrido que Harry había escuchado la mayor parte de su vida y asociaba con repentinos regalos y bromas igualmente inesperadas.

Harry le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Supuso que Sirius era quien Connor podría llegar a ser, aunque Connor no tenía la simpatía de Sirius por los chistes. Harry también pensaba que Connor necesitaría más seriedad, como el líder del mundo mágico en quien tendría que convertirse, pero ponerlo allí vivo y todavía capaz de reír eran las responsabilidades primarias de Harry.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerte reír a veces, Harry —murmuró Sirius mientras se enderezaba—. No he oído una risa tuya desde que eras un bebé —él reflexionó por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió alegremente, sacando un objeto diminuto de sus ropas—. ¿Listo para darles un buen susto?

Harry tomó aliento para responder, pero captó su primera visión clara del rostro de su padrino y terminó exhalando sin contestar. Podía ver por qué Remus pensaba que Sirius estaba enfermo. Su rostro estaba pálido, llevaba líneas que le hacían pensar en Percy Weasley en el callejón Diagon, y por primera vez en que Harry pudo recordar, su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos grises.

—¿Sirius? —susurró Harry—. ¿Qué está mal?

—¿Mal? —Sirius le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Nada, por supuesto! ¿Por qué algo estaría mal?

Harry tragó saliva. —No pareces haber estado durmiendo bien —aventuró.

Sirius perdió su sonrisa al mismo tiempo, y suspiró. —Sí —dijo—. Es Daphne Marchbanks. Creía que podríamos haber tenido algo especial, Harry. Y sabes cómo me pongo cuando me doy cuenta de que no está funcionando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Había estado despierto varias veces a través de los años cuando James y Remus traían a Sirius de vuelta al Valle de Godric después de otra discusión de “no está funcionando” con alguna bruja joven, y lo mantenían tras las guardas de aislamiento a la fuerza. Harry había escuchado una vez que su padre decía que sus amigos eran la única razón por la que Sirius no bebía hasta la muerte cuando estaba deprimido. Pero no sucedía a menudo. Unos días más, Harry lo sabía, y Sirius estaría flirteando con otra persona y hablando alegremente de casarse con una sangremuggle para fastidiar al fantasma de su madre, que había muerto de una apoplejía, al parecer, porque su único hijo no siguiera sus rígidos caminos puros.

—Pero, ¿estás bien para hacer está sorpresa? —preguntó Harry.

Sirius ganó su sonrisa en un instante, y esta vez sí llegó a sus ojos. —Estoy seguro —dijo, y luego puso el objeto en el suelo. Sacó su varita, golpeó ligeramente la pequeña cosa y se retiró mientras crecía.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Sabía que Sirius tenía una moto que había encantado para volar, pero nunca la había visto. Sirius, supuestamente, no podía usarla con tanta frecuencia, por temor a que la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles se enterara, y por temor a guiar a los Mortífagos al Valle de Godric.

Sirius llevó un dedo a los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se apartó de Harry y comenzó a gritar.

—Oye, Harry, ¿qué crees que estás…? ¡Harry! ¡Son Mortífagos! ¡Atravesando las guardas! ¡Corre!

Harry lo miró fijamente mientras gritos salían de dentro de la casa, pero Sirius no estaba prestando atención. Agitó su varita y dijo: _—¡Praesgiae Draconigena!_

Un humo verde hervía desde su varita, formando la ilusión de un dragón que Harry reconoció como un Galés Verde. Se volvió hacia la casa bajo el comando en voz baja de Sirius y rugió.

—¡Tienen un dragón! —gritó Sirius, rodeando su boca con las manos—. ¡Corre, Harry, corre!

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y James se abalanzó por ella, su varita ya escupiendo chispas. —Sirius, si esto es una broma, _voy a..._

Sirius, riendo, agarró a Harry por la cintura, saltó a la moto y la pateó para encenderla. La ilusión del dragón espumaba alrededor de ellos y los acompañaba. Bloquearía a cualquiera de abajo el ver la moto, Harry lo sabía.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, su aliento salía más rápido, y Sylarana se deslizaba alrededor de su hombro, al parecer tratando de decidir una manera de morder a Sirius sin hacer que la moto se estrellara. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. La sorpresa estaba empezando a dar paso a otra cosa.

—¡Sirius! ¡Maldito seas!

Sirius se echó a reír. Harry movió la cabeza para ver a su padre montado a su lado en su propia escoba, su varita todavía agarrada en una mano. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca ahora como para ver a través de la ilusión, sin embargo, y sabía que era Sirius, y no Mortífagos, quien había secuestrado a Harry. James inmediatamente comenzó una larga e impresionante lista de obscenidades, incluyendo unas muggle que Harry no había pensado que su padre supiera.

—No, James —dijo Sirius, girando la motocicleta en una maniobra que Harry no habría intentado en una escoba, y volteándola casi al revés. Terminó enfrentando al padre de Harry, sosteniendo al chico con seguridad en su regazo—. Los niños pequeños tienen orejas grandes.

James disparó un _Finite Incantatem_ y la ilusión del dragón se separó y se derritió. Dirigió la escoba hacia adelante, enfurecido. Harry sostuvo gravemente el manillar de la moto. Estaba seguro de que caería antes de que su padre pudiera rescatarlo, con la forma en que Sirius aullaba de risa, con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos alrededor de su vientre.

Justo cuando James tocó el brazo de Harry, una explosión y un fuerte grito salieron de la casa debajo de ellos.

James levantó la cabeza. Harry se unió a él, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba en un frenesí y su magia se encajaba a su alrededor.

_Connor. Ese era Connor._

James voló directamente al suelo, gritando de nuevo obscenidades. Sirius lo siguió, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry sintiera que el viento le picaba las orejas. Juntó las manos de su padrino, silenciosamente dispuesto a ir más rápido. ¡ _Cualquier cosa_ podía estar pasando con su hermano, y él estaba atorado en el aire en una motocicleta, jugando una broma estúpida!

James aterrizó primero, pero Harry se tiró mientras Sirius seguía a cinco pies del suelo. Rodó, tomando la caída como había aprendido en Quidditch, y luego corrió hacia la puerta principal. Su varita ya estaba en su mano. Sylarana se aferró a su hombro y silbó una melodía de queja.

Harry entró en la cocina justo a tiempo para ver a un elfo doméstico de aspecto asustado desaparecer con un crack. Una masa de libros de escuela y las túnicas de Connor cayeron al suelo con un crash complementario.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry, volviéndose hacia Connor, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y Lily, que estaba en la puerta.

Su hermano se estremeció, trató de contestar y luego comenzó a llorar. Harry inmediatamente se adelantó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Connor se aferró a él, y Harry dejó que sus lágrimas empaparan la parte delantera de su túnica mientras él buscaba en su madre una respuesta.

Lily habló lenta y calmadamente. —El elfo doméstico apareció y empezó a decir que Connor no podía regresar a Hogwarts este año, que es demasiado peligroso para él. Luego intentó dañar sus cosas de la escuela. Me impidió entrar. Tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño a Connor, si era necesario, para impedir que volviera allí —ella cerró los ojos. Tenía el rostro blanco. Harry podía adivinar por qué. Se sorprendería si el suyo no estuviera igual.

James y Sirius llegaron arrasando después. Lily explicó la historia para ellos, esta vez agregando que el elfo doméstico se había nombrado Dobby y dijo que pertenecía a una poderosa familia sangrepura que tenía la intención de tratar de herir a Connor.

En medio de los enojados gruñidos de venganza de Sirius y de los muchos abrazos dispersos de James tanto para su esposa como para sus hijos, Harry sostuvo a su hermano y cristalizó su rabia, cuidadosamente empacando y apisonando todas sus emociones en un brillante bloque de ira.

 _No dejaré que nadie te lastime_ , le prometió a Connor, que había terminado de llorar, pero no mostró ningún impulso de alejarse de él todavía. _No Voldemort, y no Tom Riddle, quienquiera que sea, y no Dobby o la familia de Dobby_. _Ni Draco, si llegara de eso. Nadie, nunca. Siento mucho haber estado fuera hoy. No volveré a estarlo nunca más. Estaré justo aquí._

Levantó la vista cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a su madre mirándolo con aquellos ojos que eran espejos propios.

—Vigílalo —susurró—. Confío en ti incluso más que en Sirius.

Harry asintió, aceptando el mensaje explícito en sus palabras y el implícito: le perdonaba por no estar allí hoy cuando Connor lo necesitaba.

* * *

 

—¡ _Vamos_ , Sirius! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Harry estudió a su hermano de cerca mientras Connor corría adelante por la estación de King's Cross, de vez en cuando se volvía para gritar con impaciencia a su padrino, que parecía decidido a tomarse su tiempo paseando por la estación y hablando con sus padres. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Dobby, y a veces dudaba si Connor estaba realmente bien. Había tenido su primera pesadilla hacía sólo unos días, y se metió en la cama de Harry por el resto de la noche, para el descontento de Sylarana. Harry había tenido que permanecer despierto el resto de la noche y entretener a la Locusta para asegurarse de que no mordiera a Connor.

Pero Connor parecía emocionado ahora, corriendo en su lugar y bailando con impaciencia cuando no podía correr. Tal vez sólo era volver a Hogwarts, pero eso había curado algo de su dolor.

Harry se alegró. Le daba tiempo para pensar en los votos que había hecho durante los últimos días del verano, un conjunto nuevo de ellos para complementar los que había hecho cuando era un niño, jurando proteger a Connor y permanecer en su sombra.

 _No_ iba a actuar como Slytherin. Si Draco había suavizado la imagen de la Casa para él, Tom Riddle, con sus conversaciones interminables sin sentido durante las cuales trataba de aprender más acerca de Harry sin ninguna razón que declarara, lo había solidificado como una a la que Harry preferiría no pertenecer. Y luego estaba el recuerdo de Snape, y lo que había intentado animar a Harry a hacer: abandonar a Connor.

Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Snape le había dado tareas extras durante el verano para alentar su talento de Pociones. Sin embargo, Harry había aprendido otras cosas de la tarea, cosas que pensaba que Snape no quería que aprendiera. Tenía ganas de emplearlas en la clase de Pociones.

Iba a ser tan Gryffindor como pudiera. Eso significaba no mentir tanto, y caminar en un borde fino entre animar a Connor a hacer cosas más heroicas y aparentemente no animar a Connor en absoluto, actuando como un estudiante ordinario. Harry estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. El extraño ataque de Dobby le había dado una nueva determinación. No iba a no estar nunca más allí cuando Connor fuera atacado, y sus métodos del año pasado, todos los cuales se habían basado en la astucia y el engaño Slytherin, no habían funcionado, así que tendría que probar nuevos de todos modos.

Así que conocería a los amigos de su hermano también, Ron y Hermione y Neville Longbottom y los otros niños de segundo año de Gryffindor, y el medio gigante Hagrid, y los gemelos Weasley. Les haría verlo como más mundano y menos irritante y Oscuro de lo que podrían pensar. Entonces podría pasar más tiempo con Connor sin que nadie lo cuestionara.

Y él guardaría para sí todo su potencial talento Oscuro tanto como pudiera. Ignoraría a Tom Riddle. Hablaría con Sylarana sólo lo que debía para evitar que toda la escuela sufriera una plaga de veneno de Locusta. Trabajaría en magia defensiva en lugar de ofensiva. Le había pedido a su madre libros sobre magia médica, y planeaba empezar a estudiarlos tan pronto como pudiera. Eso sería algo inherente a la Luz, seguramente, un talento para sanar y no para matar.

Harry sabía que él no se escaparía de la Luz, que su compromiso allí era firme. Pero era importante que otras personas lo _vieran_ de esa manera, o él pasaría todo su tiempo sospechado de ser Oscuro—y sería notado.

 _Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte,_ dijo Sylarana, con ese tono aburrido que adoptaba cuando todos en el mundo excepto Harry sabían algo.

Harry la ignoró. Podía, sin problemas, cuando sonaba así. Parecía aburrida más y más a menudo. Harry esperaba que se despertara un día y se encontrara sin ella, ya que se habría alejado a pastos más interesantes.

Sylarana se flexionó, estaba enroscada en el lugar donde su brazo derecho se unía a su hombro como un enorme brazalete, y Harry podía sentirla cada vez que cambiaba el rumbo de su baúl un poco. Esto era más duro, indicando la irritación de ella. _Nunca me voy a aburrir de ti. Hablas con serpientes. Eso es raro. Eres mi ser humano, y voy a defenderte de otras serpientes que podrían tratar de alejarte._

Harry suspiró. _Lo sé_ , le dijo en sus pensamientos.

—¡No puedo pasar!

Harry miró hacia arriba, parpadeando. Connor estaba de pie junto a la barrera que conducía a la plataforma 9¾, con las manos apretadas a los costados. Miró a Harry y esperó un momento hasta que una muchedumbre de muggles había pasado. Se mordía el labio, las cejas fruncidas.

—Mira —susurró.

Estiró un brazo y lo llevó hacia la barrera. Su brazo se reflejaba como si fuera sólido.

Harry lo miró fijamente. La barrera de la plataforma se hizo para ser pasable para cualquier mago. Nunca había oído hablar de ello antes.

Se acercó a ella y empujó con una mano. No podía sentir nada más que ladrillo sólido. Se volvió hacia sus padres y Sirius, que habían notado que algo estaba mal y aceleraron un poco.

Sirius los alcanzó primero, metió una mano en la barrera y miró por un momento antes de sonreír. —Bueno, _voy_ a estar enseñando en Hogwarts —dijo—, y es mi responsabilidad el asegurarme que todos los estudiantes lleguen a tiempo.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Lily, con los ojos helados—. Eso significa que tienes que subirte en el tren. Y como va a salir en cinco minutos...

—No seas tan exigente, Lily —dijo Sirius, levantando una mano apaciguadora—. Quise decir que tengo la manera de que Connor y Harry puedan llegar a tiempo —sacó lo que Harry sabía que era la moto. Instintivamente, miró a su padre.

James llevaba la expresión serena y grave que hacía que Harry prestara más atención que cualquiera de sus rabias. —Sin trucos, Sirius —dijo—. Quiero que mis hijos lleguen a la escuela con seguridad.

Sirius perdió su sonrisa brevemente, y asintió con la cabeza. —Sin trucos —dijo—. No tomaría más riesgos con Harry y Connor que con mis propios hijos, si tuviera alguno.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien para conducir, Sirius? —preguntó Lily—. Tu cara…

—Otra mala noche —dijo Sirius con ligereza, aunque Harry podía ver su cara apretarse cuando lo dijo—. Prometo que estoy bien para conducir, Lily. Traje a James y Remus de regreso de nuestra borrachera la última noche en Hogwarts sanos y salvos, ¿verdad?  —sonrió a James—. Bebiste bajo la mesa _esa_ vez.

—Escupiste en mi Whisky de Fuego —dijo James, pero también sonreía. Él asintió con la cabeza a Lily—. Déjalos, amor. Esta podría ser la única posibilidad de que lleguen a montarla mientras Sirius sea lo suficientemente responsable como para confiar en él —dio a Sirius una mirada apuñaladora que decía que no había olvidado ni perdonado el falso secuestro que había jugado con Harry. Sirius reflejó medio segundo de remordimiento antes de romper en una sonrisa.

—Alguien podría verlos —dijo Lily, pero Harry pensó que estaba vacilando, porque Connor se había unido al partido de miradas suplicante silenciosamente.

—La moto tiene un Encantamiento de Desilusión —le dijo Sirius—. Y podemos seguir el tren una vez que hayamos pasado la barrera —agregó, sacando lo que era, obviamente, una carta de triunfo.

—Bien —dijo Lily, con un suspiro explosivo.

Connor casi chilló y la abrazó por la cintura. —¡Gracias, mamá!

Después de eso, era cuestión de encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde los muggles no pudieran verlos, encogiendo las cosas de la escuela de Harry y Connor, y sacando a Hedwig y a Godric de las jaulas para que volaran a Hogwarts. Harry le preguntó a Sylarana si quería arrastrarse y no obtuvo más que una irritada presión a cambio. Connor estaba saltando arriba y abajo.

Sirius les sonrió, restauró la moto a su tamaño original, y luego subió a bordo. Harry y Connor se sentaron detrás de él, Harry se relajó mientras notaba los encantamientos para mantener a los pasajeros en su lugar.

—¡Adiós, mamá! —dijo Connor, agitando frenéticamente—. ¡Adiós, papá!

—Adiós, muchachos —dijo James, sonriéndoles—. Cuídense. No se olviden de escribir.

—Cuídense —respondió Lily, y encontró los ojos de Harry con un mensaje privado. Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento hacia ella, y luego asintió a su padre, también.

—Suficientes despedidas, siempre me deprimen. ¡Vamos a volar! —dijo Sirius, y pateó la moto.

Rugió a la vida, y saltaron adelante, después dejaron el suelo mientras que los Encantamientos de Desilusión y de Silencio cobraban vida. Connor gritaba con entusiasmo. Harry cruzó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano y lo mantuvo seguro.

 _Realmente será bueno tener a Sirius en Hogwarts_ , pensó. Connor y yo tendremos un mejor año con alguien que pueda hacerle reír. _Lo va a necesitar cuando Voldemort vuelva a atacar, como estoy seguro de que hará._

Entonces Sirius dijo, —Mira hacia atrás, Connor. ¿Están tus padres fuera de vista?

—Sí —respondió Connor, y un tono de malicia se deslizó en su voz.

—Bien —dijo Sirius, y envió la moto en una zambullida más rápida. Connor gritó ronco. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se aferró.

 _Gryffindors, los dos_ , pensó con cariño.

 _Sí,_ Sylarana estuvo de acuerdo, su tono no tan complementario.


	4. Atrapando a Snape

**Serie _Sacrificios_**  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 4: Atrapando a Snape**

 

Sirius bajó la moto cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, para alivio de Harry. Podían ver el castillo brillando a través del lago ahora, y las torres reflejadas en el agua. Harry protegió sus ojos con una mano, hasta que se acostumbró al deslumbramiento de hechizos y guardas. No había comprendido hasta ese momento cuál era el propósito de algunos ejercicios que Snape le había dado. Habían fortalecido su habilidad para ver la magia. Podía distinguir líneas azules, verdes y doradas que él sabía que no habían estado allí el año pasado.

—¡Hagrid! —exclamó Connor de repente, y se inclinó en la moto en un ángulo loco para saludarlo—. ¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid, aquí arriba!

Harry miró hacia abajo, incluso cuando él devolvió a su hermano a su asiento en la moto, y vio al medio gigante que conducía a una criatura fuera del Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid miró hacia arriba y saludó, llamando de nuevo a Connor, pero fue la criatura al lado de él la que llamó la atención de Harry. Parecía ser un caballo negro, pero con alas parecidas a un murciélago que se extendían desde sus hombros, y cuando giró la cabeza y los miró, Harry vio unos brillantes ojos blancos.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —se las arregló para decir, estrangulado. Si Hagrid traía a tales criaturas a jugar cuando Connor estaba con él, Harry nunca había oído hablar de ella, sin duda tendría que reevaluar cuán peligroso era para su hermano visitar al guardabosques. Tal vez ahora podría ir con él a sus visitas. Eso serviría a su propio objetivo de conocer a Hagrid también.

—¿Qué es qué? —preguntó Connor, esta vez apoyándose en el lado izquierdo de la moto y mirando al suelo.

—Esa cosa junto a Hagrid... —Harry empezó, y luego levantó la vista y atrapó los ojos de Sirius. Su padrino negó con la cabeza, su cara se volvió oscura y triste otra vez. Harry parpadeó y luego se echó a reír. La risa sonó forzada y temblorosa a sus oídos, pero Connor se dio la vuelta y lo miró expectante, así que dijo—: Oh, es sólo un árbol. Pensé que era algo peligroso.

—Las mascotas de Hagrid no son tan peligrosas, en serio —dijo Connor, y saludó por última vez al medio gigante cuando Sirius giró la moto para aterrizar en el patio de Hogwarts—. Todo el mundo piensa que lo son, pero son incomprendidos.

Harry guardó su opinión de eso para sí mismo, y suspiró aliviado cuando la moto tocó el suelo. Sylarana se retorció sobre su hombro, y luego dijo, _no sabía que podías ver a los thestrals._

Harry estaba seguro de que ella podía ver la incomprensión en su mente, porque una vez más adoptó el tono aburrido y contundente. _Un thestral es una criatura de la muerte y de mala suerte, originalmente. Viven en el Bosque Prohibido. Nadie que no haya visto la muerte por primera vez puede verlos._ Sonaba como si estuviera citando un libro en esa última frase, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si las serpientes leían libros.

 _Yo no..._ empezó, y luego recordó que había visto a Quirrell morir. Se estremeció. Había sido una mala muerte, una característica frecuente de sus pesadillas, cuando no estaba soñando con las dos figuras oscuras o con Tom Riddle tratando de sacar respuestas a sus preguntas absurdas. Se alegró de haber evitado que Connor lo viera.

 _¿Así que Connor podría ver los thestrals si no le hubiera impedido ver la muerte de Quirrell?_ preguntó.

Sí, confirmó Sylarana. _Por supuesto, no sabría lo que son, y gritaría. Él es un gran bulto de muchacho, de verdad._

Harry no dijo nada a eso. Siempre iban a estar en desacuerdo sobre su hermano. Se bajó de la moto cuando Connor lo hizo. Connor pronto comenzó a hablar sobre el viaje con Sirius. Harry miró a su alrededor. Parecían haber llegado antes que la mayoría de los estudiantes, ya que no podía ver ninguno de los carruajes todavía.

 _De hecho, era por eso, con probabilidad, que Hagrid estaba llevando a los thestrals_ , se dio cuenta abruptamente. _Probablemente tiran de los carruajes que llevan a los estudiantes mayores._

Sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por haberlo descubierto, Harry se volvió para ver a Sirius restaurar sus cosas escolares a un tamaño normal, y luego se detuvo. Una figura oscura estaba cerca de la pared del castillo, mirándolos fijamente.

Harry pensó que era una de las dos formas de su sueño, por un momento. Luego se enderezó y dio un paso adelante, y él lo reconoció.

_El profesor Snape._

Harry se preguntó qué decir, qué hacer. Tenía sus planes de batalla para enfrentar a Snape, pero la mayoría de ellos dependía de escenarios y lugares específicos, como el aula de Pociones o durante detención. Dudó, y en ese momento Snape se reveló con una voz perezosa.

—Black. Supongo que Potter te contrató para traer a nuestra arrogante celebridad, que es claramente demasiado bueno para montar en el Expreso con el resto de los plebeyos.

Sirius se dio la vuelta como si una abeja lo hubiera picado, y Harry vio una feroz alegría en sus ojos. Aquí había alguien que lo despertaba de llorar por Daphne Marchbanks, o por quien sea que venga después. Estaba sonriendo, pero no era el tipo de sonrisa que usaba en sus peleas juguetonas con James y Remus. —¡Quejicus! —gritó—. Qué bueno verte. Fue una buena idea la de Dumbledore el enviar un comité de bienvenida, aunque sea sólo un imbécil de pelo grasiento.

Snape caminó hacia delante ahora, con sus ropas ondulantes alrededor de él. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de Harry, y él lo miró fijamente aunque las palabras que siguieron estaban claramente dirigidas a Sirius. —Como bien sabes, Black, está en contra de las reglas que los estudiantes lleguen a la escuela por cualquier medio que no sea el Expreso de Hogwarts. Puedo y voy a tomar puntos del señor Potter. Gryffindor comenzará el año con puntos negativos —él sonrió. Harry cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Snape se hiciera más amplia. Connor parecía demasiado sorprendido para protestar, con la boca abierta.

—Es ahí donde te equivocas, profesor Quejicus el Mofador[1] —dijo Sirius alegremente—. Voy a estar ayudando a Madame Hooch con los partidos de Quidditch este año. Eso significa que técnicamente soy un profesor, y puedo quitar puntos, también, y darlos —miró a Connor y sonrió—. Diez puntos a Gryffindor por estar en una casa sin un puñado de serpientes viscosas —dijo.

Harry estaba mirando a Snape, y vio que su rostro se oscurecía de rabia. Se alejó. No pensaba que quisiera estar en medio de un concurso de insultos tan sucio como éste iba a ser. Quería poner las cosas de la escuela en su habitación y luego regresar al Banquete de Bienvenida sin atraer ninguna atención. Draco, sin duda, le haría preguntas si llegara tarde.

Ese movimiento, desafortunadamente, atrajo la atención de Snape. —Potter —dijo, sus ojos entrecerrados diciendo que no había olvidado el final del año pasado—. Venga conmigo. Hay asuntos que debemos discutir antes de que comience el año escolar.

—No puedes —dijo Sirius, todavía con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro—. Necesito llevar a Connor y Harry con el Director. Él querrá ver y oír que han llegado sanos y salvos.

—Yo soy el Jefe de Casa del muchacho —dijo Snape, su siseo un rival de la mascota de Slytherin.

 _Pero no para mí,_ dijo Sylarana presumidamente bajo la túnica de Harry. _Nadie sisea mejor que yo._

—Pero _soy_ su padrino —dijo Sirius. Él sacó un brazo y agarró el hombro de Harry, tirándolo contra su cuerpo. Harry tropezó y luego se volvió para asegurarse de que podía sacar su varita, si la necesitaba. La furia de Snape era tal que pensó que él podía hacerlo, también—. Y no tengo la intención de dejarte perseguirlo y manejarlo como lo hiciste el año pasado, Quejicus. Harry debería haber estado en _Gryffindor_. Él tomará lecciones de coraje y justicia de mí, ya que apenas va a aprender algo con tus pequeñas víboras.

Harry parpadeó, luego se relajó. Este era un trato especial que difícilmente se habría atrevido a pedir, ya que Sirius estaba aquí para proteger a Connor, pero le daría la bienvenida. Sirius realmente iba a cuidarlo, no sólo protegerlo de la Oscuridad si notara que Harry retrocedía. Él se sintió aliviado. Hacía su plan de actuar como un Gryffindor este año mucho más fácil.

Snape no dijo nada. Harry pensó que podría ser una buena señal al principio, una indicación de su desconcierto frente a un asalto tan repentino, pero cuando Snape habló con una voz casi demasiado suave para ser escuchado, se dio cuenta de que era muy malo. Otras personas gritaban cuando estaban profundamente enojadas. Snape susurraba.

—¿Haremos una apuesta, Black? Recuerdo a los Gryffindor apreciándolas mucho, en los días en que noté algo sobre ellos, aparte de su abrumadora incompetencia en Pociones.

—Profesor Snape —comenzó Connor, y ahora parecía nervioso, como si pudiera sentir que una apuesta entre profesores podría ser mala para la escuela. Harry estaba orgulloso de él por mostrar tal preocupación, pero sospechaba que ambos hombres estaban demasiado lejos para prestar atención al Chico-Que-Vivió, y tenía razón.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sirius inmediatamente—. ¿Qué apuesta? ¿Y qué apostarás? Debe ser justo, Quejicus, ya que recuerdo a los Slytherin habiendo sido bastante aficionados a hacer trampa —sus ojos brillaron.

—Para el final del año —dijo Snape, asintiendo con la cabeza a Harry—, apostaré que este gemelo Potter habrá actuado más Slytherin que Gryffindor, que habrá aprendido más de mí de lo que jamás le enseñarás —y Harry casi podía verlo debatiendo sobre si lo que él diría a continuación era una buena idea. Pero el sonido imaginario de las palabras era demasiado atractivo, aparentemente—. Y apostaré —susurró Snape, su voz sólo un susurro—, que Harry Potter es el verdadero Chico-Que-Vivió.

Sirius se echó a reír. Harry podía oír el sonido de un perro en ella, y se encogió. Sabía, entonces, que Sirius tampoco iba a resistirse a las peores cosas que se le ocurrieran.

—Aceptaré esa apuesta, Quejicus, ya que no hay manera en que pueda perder —dijo Sirius, y extendió una mano. Snape la apretó. Ambos hombres sacudieron las manos después, como para quitar una película invisible de grasa. Harry podría haber encontrado esa parte divertida si no estuviera en tal estado de shock—. Connor es el Chico-Que-Vivió, lo sé —continuó Sirius—.Y Harry siempre fue más Gryffindor que Slytherin. No sé por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió que debía ser colocado en la Casa de los Siseos, pero él estará libre de ella antes del final del año —hizo una pausa—. ¿Y cuáles son las condiciones si uno de nosotros pierde?

—No intentaré influenciar al señor Potter de nuevo —dijo Snape—. Yo mismo apoyaré su traslado a Gryffindor.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. —Acepto.

—Y si pierdes —dijo Snape—, entonces te apartarás como padrino de Potter y renunciarás a todo control sobre él.

Sirius dejó de sonreír. —Eso _no_ lo acepto.

—Tu condición coincide con la mía —dijo Snape. Hizo una pausa y se burló—: ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De perder la apuesta, espero?

Sirius de nuevo se sacudió como si lo hubieran picado, y sacudió la cabeza furiosamente. —No, en absoluto —dijo—. Debería haber sabido que eras el tipo de bastardo que trataría de separar a un chico de su padrino, Snape —mostró los dientes y toda la diversión se le fue de la voz—. Está bien.

—¡Paren!

Harry parpadeó. Connor se había adelantado para ponerse entre los dos hombres, mirando de uno a otro. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto, como si hubiera pasado una mano a través de él. Sus puños estaban apretados delante de él ahora, y sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que Harry pensó que habría hecho que James se apartara de él.

—¡No tienen derecho a hacer eso! —dijo Connor—. Está de pie allí. No pueden hacer apuestas sobre él como si fuera… ¡como si fuera una _cosa_ , un Galeón! —se volvió y miró a Sirius—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Sirius se arrodilló, en lugar de explotar o tratar de defenderse con fanfarronería, como Harry esperaba. Su cara era grave, y eso probablemente contenía la lengua de Connor, también. Harry se encontró inclinándose hacia delante para escuchar lo que su padrino diría.

—No entiendes de dónde viene la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Connor —dijo Sirius suavemente—. Estamos bien. Tienen miedo de ser buenos. Tienen que esconderse de la luz, porque de lo contrario los ciega, los destruye, como las serpientes o las cucarachas —Harry escuchó a Snape jadear, pero Sirius siguió hablando—. Snape quiere convertir a Harry en una cucaracha como él, enseñarle Artes Oscuras y convertirlo en un mago Oscuro. Voy a asegurarme de que eso no suceda. No te preocupes, Connor. No perderemos a Harry. Y nos aseguraremos de que los Slytherin lamenten haber intentado hacerle daño a alguien que es un Gryffindor, incluso si duerme en la habitación equivocada y va a las clases equivocadas —su sonrisa se extendió por su cara, y él palmeó a Connor el hombro.

Connor miró a Harry. Sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre. Harry podía entender por qué. Connor había sospechado que él era un mago Oscuro el año pasado, dadas sus tentativas de mentir y su genio y su poderosa magia. Sólo tenía sentido, en las palabras que Sirius estaba diciendo, que alguien así tuviera mayores probabilidades de perderse en Slytherin que alguien como Connor. Por supuesto que su hermano vería que necesitaban proteger a Harry, poniéndolo así.

Y una apuesta sería una forma de humillar a los Slytherin por pensar que podían quitarle al hermano de Connor.

Harry entendió todo eso.

Lo extraño era que se encontraba a _si mismo_ queriendo protestar, decir que no todos los Slytherin eran así, que Snape había sanado el daño del _Crucio_ el año pasado, que la familia de Draco le había conseguido una escoba para su cumpleaños.

Pero no podía decir nada de eso. Connor todavía no sabía nada de la escoba, ya que Harry había decidido que sólo causaría problemas y la mantuvo guardada. La curación de Snape había sido seguida por él dándole a Harry Veritaserum, que él no podía perdonar. Y si pensaba que Sirius estaba equivocado acerca de Slytherin...

Eso sólo mostraba lo poco que sabía, ¿no? Sólo demostraba cuán profundamente la Casa de la Serpiente ya había enganchado sus colmillos en él. Harry cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

_Este es un regalo. Esta es la excusa que estaba buscando para ser más Gryffindor. Tengo que ser así, o los Slytherin me corromperán. Y no puedo dejar que eso suceda. No soy bueno para Connor si soy Oscuro, o si pienso que lo seré._

Su respiración se relajó. Abrió los ojos y logró sonreír a Sirius.

 _Eres un tonto,_ dijo Sylarana. _Hay comida en el castillo. La puedo oler. Y tú estás parado aquí, hablando._

Snape siseó. Por un momento salvaje, Harry pensó que debía haber oído a Sylarana, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Snape había estado esperando para ver cómo reaccionaría Harry a lo que Sirius había dicho.

—Te destruiré, Black —susurró Snape—. Nunca lo verás venir, lo qué sucederá para privarte de las recompensas que esperas ganar. Estarás, al final, tan enterrado bajo mi talón como una babosa cornuda. Y al final, arrastrándote por el suelo, llorando y gritando a las estrellas, sabrás que este momento es el principio de tu fin.

Harry nunca había visto tanto odio en el rostro de nadie como el que haía en Snape cuando miraba a Sirius, excepto el año pasado, cuando sus padres habían venido al partido Slytherin-Gryffindor de Quidditch y Snape había mirado a James de ese modo.

Y entonces, en un instante, comprendió. Se preguntó cómo _no_ podría haberlo entendido antes, o excusado.

—Odia a mi padrino —dijo en voz baja. Snape se volvió y lo miró, pero no relajó la mirada en su rostro. Harry no esperaba que lo hiciera—. Odia a nuestro padre. Por supuesto que va a hacer esto. Realmente no le importa si actúo más Slytherin que Gryffindor. Lo que importa es que soy _el ahijado de Sirius Black_ , y _el hijo de James Potter_ , y _el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió_. Solo está haciendo esta apuesta para vengarse de las personas que lo han ofendido, de manera real o imaginaria —Harry hizo una pausa, pensó en tratar de articular todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y al final sacudió la cabeza—. No le importa —dijo, y se sobresaltó al oír un tono melancólico en su voz. ¿Habría _querido_ que Snape se preocupara?

 _Tal vez_ , respondió esa parte de sí mismo, y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Snape. —No le importa nada acerca de un estudiante que actúe como Slytherin o Gryffindor —repitió—. Le importa la venganza —él se encogió de hombros—. No puedo hacer nada para impedir que haga la apuesta, o trate de cumplirla, pero puedo negarme a ir con usted.

El rostro de Snape estaba limpio de toda expresión. Harry supo por el ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos del profesor, sin embargo, que Snape había recibido su silencioso mensaje. Harry no se refería sólo a resistir lo que Snape intentaba hacerle en el nombre de convertirlo en más Slytherin. Se refería a las lecciones privadas de duelo que Snape le había dado el año pasado, y el trabajo adicional de Pociones que Snape le había hecho hacer en clase, tratar de ganar juegos en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y todo lo demás con que Snape había chantajeado a Harry para que hiciera lo que él quería.

Primero había sido amenazas contra el tiempo libre de Harry, y luego contra el de Connor. Eso no funcionaría más, pensó Harry, extrañamente desapegado, mientras observaba la cara de Snape. Oh, Snape pondría a Connor en detención, sin duda. Pero la detención era un pequeño precio comparado con la devastación que sentiría Connor si Harry se convirtiera en un Slytherin.

Entonces pensó en Draco y se estremeció. Pero eso estaba en el mismo orden de cosas, en realidad. Le haría daño a Draco cuando se alejara de él. Draco gritaría y se enfurecería y pediría explicaciones. Y Harry podría decirle la verdad.

Connor estaba primero. Connor siempre estaría primero. Harry había pensado, algún día, que lamentaría la amistad que estaba formando con Draco, y ahora tenía motivos para hacerlo. Sí, en realidad no quería herir a Draco, pero no quería hacerle daño a Connor tampoco.

—Te elijo a ti, hermano —le dijo Harry a Connor, sin importarle que todo el mundo, incluso su hermano, lo estuviera mirando. Él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de ser un estudiante respetuoso, o alguien que no decía cosas que incomodaran a otras personas. Tenía _todo_ el derecho de ser lo que había nacido para ser, el protector de su hermano. Esta era simplemente la primera declaración pública de su lealtad—. Yo escojo a Gryffindor, y todas las cosas que amas y valoras.

El rostro de Connor se iluminó como el amanecer. Harry se aprovechó de ello y no se volvió para captar la expresión de Snape. Sabía que no vería nada valioso allí.

* * *

 

Snape nunca había estado de tan mal humor, y lo sabía.

_Ahora, si sólo el receptor de dicho mal humor lo supiera también._

Harry Potter no daba ninguna señal de que supiera que había disgustado a Snape. No daba ninguna señal de que supiera que había disgustado a Draco, incluso, y el año pasado el mocoso había respondido a Draco cuando no respondió a nadie más. Draco estaba enfurruñado porque Harry se rehusaba a pasar tiempo a solas con él, y en su lugar buscaba a su hermano. Había tenido una sesión de gritos con Harry en el pasillo la semana pasada, justo después de que Snape liberara a los Slytherin y Gryffindor de segundo año de su primera clase de Pociones. Snape la había observado. Harry había seguido caminando, su mirada fija hacia adelante, ninguna señal de tensión en su postura. Debía ser un esfuerzo para él, pero no mostraba ninguna señal de eso. Hizo que su resistencia a las súplicas de Draco pareciera sin esfuerzo, y eso sólo llevó a Draco a mostrarse cada vez más enfadado.

 _O lloroso_. Snape hizo una mueca. _Si nunca tengo que pasar otra noche en mi oficina mientras el heredero de Malfoy me dice que un Potter le_ ignora _, entonces será demasiado pronto._

Harry no había venido, ni una vez, a las lecciones de duelo con Snape. Había sufrido travesuras de sus compañeros de habitación, y nunca tomó represalias; vino a desayunar al Gran Comedor con furúnculos creciendo en su rostro, o pelo en las palmas de sus manos, y calmadamente ignoró la risa. Se había hecho menos frecuente esta semana. Snape había tenido el profundo descontento de escuchar a los Gryffindor de segundo año, que incluían a Ron Weasley, de acuerdo en que cualquier persona que pudiera tomar una broma como esa no era mala, y deberían animar a Harry a subir a la Torre algún día.

Y Harry ya no hacía el trabajo que Snape quería que hiciera en la clase de Pociones.

Snape se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error la primera vez que Harry levantó la vista, con los ojos verdes amplios e inocentes y perfectamente claros, sobre una poción para el cambio de cabello perfectamente hecha—que debía haber sido una poción perfectamente hecha que ayudaría a las víctimas de la maldición Cruciatus a recuperarse de sus temblores. De hecho, había cometido varios errores, y el primero de ellos había sido dar a Harry más tarea durante el verano. Harry había aprendido a convertir una poción en otra con la adición de unos pocos ingredientes. No cometió errores ruidosos. Hizo unos silenciosos, y luego ensanchó los ojos y sugirió que la poción _funcionaría_ , pero no de la manera que debería, si hubiera seguido las instrucciones originales.

Las pociones eran siempre perfectas.

Eso sólo enfureció más a Snape.

Le asignó a Harry trabajar con Neville Longbottom. Ese fue otro error. Había tenido la intención de frustrar a Harry, condenándolo a trabajar más lentamente y con la posibilidad de encantar sus cejas o derretirse por el caldero en cada clase. Sin embargo, Harry se había ido felizmente al otro lado del aula, y pronto estaba instruyendo a Neville en susurros y corrigiendo pacientemente sus errores. Las pociones de Neville mejoraron, Harry hizo un trabajo de segundo año en lugar del trabajo avanzado que Snape había planeado instruirle, y se sentó entre los Gryffindor, que ahora parecían cerrar filas alrededor de él y se erizaban levemente cada vez que Snape se acercaba.

Al final de la segunda semana del año escolar, los colegas de Snape habían decidido evitarlo. Sirius Black, por supuesto, sonrió de lejos, y Minerva de vez en cuando lo miraba como si preguntara por qué en el mundo Snape había hecho una apuesta tan ridícula, pero ninguno de ellos voluntariamente compartía una conversación o incluso una comida con él, comiendo rápidamente y saliendo del Gran Comedor tan pronto como fuera posible. Snape sabía que pasaba demasiado tiempo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, y al niño obstinado que había logrado desafiarle como nunca había sido desafiado antes. La única excepción, la única salida posible para su rabia, era ese tonto Gilderoy Lockhart, que hacía incesante conversación sobre sí mismo y que nunca parecía advertir los insultos de Snape—y a quien Snape no temía embrujar.

Algo tenía que ceder. Algo se rompería.

Snape no sabía lo que sería todavía, pero estaba decidido a _encontrar_ la debilidad, y explotarla. Ningún niño de doce años era tan competente para defenderse de los insultos como Harry parecía serlo. Ningún alumno podría estar de acuerdo con su profesor de esta manera y salirse con la suya.

Encontró la debilidad durante la tercera semana de clases.

Snape estaba patrullando los pasillos cerca de las mazmorras—algo que no confiaba ni siquiera a los prefectos de Slytherin—cuando oyó un sonido bajo, continuo e inquietante. Hizo que su columna vertebral se endureciera con recuerdos de algunas de las maldiciones más extrañas realizadas durante el reinado del Señor Oscuro. Agarró su varita y se acercó a la esquina, apretando los hombros contra la piedra.

Harry Potter estaba arrodillado en el suelo, no lejos de la sala común de Slytherin, siseándole a una serpiente negra y dorada que Snape reconoció en instantes como una Locusta. No lejos de él había una escoba más fina que las que poseía la escuela.

Snape se detuvo un momento, para absorber la escena y saborear su triunfo. La serpiente siseó de nuevo a Harry, cuya cara se convirtió en una mueca. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo algo más en la lengua de serpiente, luego suspiró y extendió la mano para acariciar la espalda de la serpiente. Ella aceptó su toque, algo que Snape había pensado que era imposible para una Locusta, e incluso se retorcía bajo sus dedos, como si lo disfrutara.

_El chico habla Pársel._

Snape sintió la victoria como fruta madura en su boca. Sólo tenía que morderla.

Y la escoba—obviamente era de Harry. Harry no había dado ninguna indicación de que la poseía, y ciertamente no a Marcus Flint, quien habría encontrado algún medio para asegurar que un miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin la montara, aunque Harry se negara a participar. Hasta donde Snape lo sabía, Harry aún no había informado a Flint de su decisión de no jugar.

_Y ahora nunca lo hará._

Snape salió de su escondite. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, atrapado. Snape dejó que la sonrisa se ensanchara en su boca. La Locusta se volvió y le siseó, pero cuando Harry siseó algo más en un tono dominante, ella se torció en su brazo. Harry inclinó la cabeza y se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Qué quiere, profesor Snape? —preguntó.

—Quiero saber cosas —dijo Snape en voz baja. _Nunca dejes que se diga que me apresuro en mi venganza_ —. ¿Por qué está fuera de su sala común?

Harry levantó la mirada de nuevo, y esta vez había una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, como si él esperaba que pudiera salirse con la suya con esto. —Porque voy a volar por la noche, señor —dijo, e indicó la escoba a su lado—. Sólo… necesito aliviar la presión.

Snape asintió gravemente. La admisión era dulce.

Y era sólo una muestra de las promesas que ahora extraería de Harry. Snape se sentía casi aturdido de excitación y poder. Él empujó hacia atrás los sentimientos, sin embargo. Lo último que quería hacer ahora era distraerse y dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—¿Y por qué hablaba con una serpiente?

—Ella se me presentó durante el verano —dijo Harry, y dio una especie de encogimiento de hombros impotente—. Es una Locusta. Su nombre es Sylarana. Ella dijo que ella mordería a Connor si no la cuidaba, y desde entonces amenaza con morder a otras personas. Mientras yo me ocupe de ella, no lo hace.

Snape sintió una débil sombra tocar su buen humor, por supuesto, el muchacho se habría sacrificado para salvar a su hermano irrisorio. Pero él lo apartó. Harry aún era-

—Es un hablante de Pársel —susurró.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Sé que es un talento potencialmente Oscuro, señor.

—Sí —dijo Snape, y se detuvo un momento—. Y uno por el que darías mucho para mantener oculto, ¿verdad?

Harry se alejó de él, poniéndose de espaldas a la pared a su vez. Su magia se elevaba a su alrededor. Snape se alegró de haber fortalecido sus escudos. Los ejercicios que había asignado a Harry durante el verano habían funcionado casi demasiado bien. Su poder era tremendo ahora, saltando fácilmente a su llamada. Snape se preguntó si Harry aún no había notado que buscaba su magia cada vez más a menudo, algo que la tarea aparentemente inofensiva le había hecho acostumbrarse.

—Si revela esto… —comenzó Harry.

Snape se encogió de hombros. —Parecerá Oscuro —dijo—. Slytherin —hizo una pausa—. Y yo gano la apuesta. ¿Se imagina lo que su padrino y su hermano pensarán cuando descubran que puede hablar con serpientes, como Voldemort?

Harry gruñó contra él, y por un momento la presión de su magia rompió a través de los escudos de Snape. Snape calmó su respiración y esperó que la tensión de luchar contra la agonía en su cabeza no se mostrara.

Harry estaba atrapado, sin embargo, y él lo sabía. Bajó su barbilla y apartó la mirada después de un momento. —¿Qué quiere? —su voz era estrangulada.

—Dos cosas —dijo Snape—. A cambio, guardo dos secretos: que habla Pársel y que vuela por fuera de la escuela.

Harry lo miró, calculando, luego asintió. —Suena justo.

Snape se mordió la mejilla para contener un borde encantado en su desprecio. El chico hablaba como un Gryffindor, pero razonaba como un Slytherin. Después de todo, ganaría la apuesta con Black. Un brillo deslumbrante de mucha merecida fortuna le había llegado esta noche.

—La primera —dijo Snape— es que jugará en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y que usará esa escoba.

Harry asintió lentamente. —¿Y la otra?

—Que repararás tus amistades con tus compañeros de Casa, o al menos con Draco Malfoy —dijo Snape—. Tales resentimientos y rivalidades podrían resultar mortales para nuestro éxito en el campo de Quidditch.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Snape sabía que no lo entendía. Habría esperado que Snape le pidiera que dejara que Snape ganara la apuesta con Black, o que dejara de cometer errores en la clase de Pociones.

Lo que él no sabía era que ninguno de esos haría la mitad del trabajo que él quería para sus objetivos finales. Snape pretendía ganar la apuesta con Black en sus propios esfuerzos, más sutiles, que Harry no vería lo suficientemente rápido como para oponerse. Y no había nada particularmente Slytherin sobre un talento para las pociones, aunque haría a Snape rechinar sus dientes el ver tal talento ir a la basura.

Obligar a Harry de nuevo a estar en el equipo de Quidditch y a la compañía de sus compañeros de Casa aumentaría sus tendencias Slytherin. Había funcionado el año pasado.

Y eso ayudaría a Snape a ganar la apuesta.

Harry se mordió el labio. Era obvio que no era feliz, pero asintió lentamente. —De acuerdo entonces. Y guardará el secreto de que hablo Pársel, y me dejará volar por la noche.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. —No me sorprende que necesite volar de noche —añadió con delicadeza mientras se giraba—. Combatir lo que realmente es sin duda requiere un gran esfuerzo de su parte.

Podía sentir los ojos de Harry en su espalda, pero no se dio la vuelta. También resistió la tentación de dar un salto en su caminata hasta que estaba a la vuelta del pasillo.

Estaba ganando. Plantearía dudas en la mente de Harry y lo haría retroceder a sus propias cualidades de Slytherin con estratagemas demasiado sutiles para resistir. El enfoque directo no funcionaba con Harry. Tenía que ser el indirecto. Ganaría la apuesta con Black, y lo pondría en contra de uno de los dos hombres que odiaba.

_Y el chico habla Pársel._

Snape no pudo contener un estremecimiento que se dijo que era más excitación que miedo. El Señor Oscuro también hablaba Pársel, cierto.

_Pero esto simplemente marca al chico como Slytherin, más allá de toda pregunta, Slytherin. Cuando finalmente ocupe su lugar como el Chico-Que-Vivió, será nuestro. Nadie se atreverá a llamarlo un Gryffindor entonces._

* * *

 

[1] Sirius lo llama _“Professor Snivellus the Sneery”_ en clara referencia, no sólo al comportamiento de Snape, pues _Sneer_ es burlarse o desdeñar, sino también a su nombre, Severus Snape. Recordemos, de igual forma, que el apodo que los Merodeadores le dan a Snape en la escuela es _“Snivellus”_ que en la traducción española es _“Quejicus”._


	5. Como un Gryffindor

**Serie _Sacrificios_**  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 5: Como un Gryffindor**

 

_—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te hiciera eso?_

Harry sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la sala común. Había dos chicos de séptimo año durmiendo en uno de los sofás, babeando el uno al otro. Esperaba que no se despertaran. No pensó que pudiera explicar la escoba en su mano, ni la serpiente siseando preguntas en su hombro, ni la confusión en su propia cabeza.

¿Cómo lo _había_ pillado Snape? ¿Por qué Harry no había inventado alguna forma de resistirse a las insinuaciones de Snape?

—Yo _sé_ —anunció Sylarana, haciendo saltar a Harry.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, volviendo a comprobar a los de séptimo año, pero no parecían estar más cerca de despertarse, Harry se relajó un poco, prefería los momentos en que no tenía que preocuparse de si hablaba inglés o Pársel.

_—No estás durmiendo lo suficiente._

Harry parpadeó ante nada, luego sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio, a pesar de que tendría que dejar de hablar con Sylarana en voz alta cuando llegara. Blaise tenía el sueño ligero, y Draco probablemente intentaría preguntarle dónde había estado, a menos que renunciara con disgusto como lo había hecho las últimas noches. Harry sabía que su amistad con el heredero de los Malfoy se estaba disolviendo. Estaba complacido.

Estoy _complacido_ , pensó. Simplemente no feliz. _Y no quiero tener esta conversación con Sylarana._

— _Piénsalo_ —dijo, sacando la cabeza de debajo de la manga para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz de la sala común, lo cual Harry encontraba desconcertante—. _Pasas tus sueños mirando a figuras oscuras que no hacen nada interesante, o hablando con el igualmente aburrido Tom Riddle. Entonces te despiertas y vuelas, o practicas hechizos, o hablas conmigo._

—Estaría feliz de dejar de hablar contigo —murmuró Harry cuando llegó a su puerta. La tocó ligeramente con las yemas de los dedos, pero aún no la abrió. Él quería decir las siguientes palabras en voz alta, para dar énfasis—. Y necesito la práctica de vuelo. Es lo único que me mantiene en el suelo ahora mismo —él abrió la puerta.

 _Una manera interesante de decirlo_ , dijo Sylarana, su voz retrocediendo en su mente mientras se hundía en su piel. _Sé que eres feliz cuando vuelas. Y es por eso que te unirás al equipo de Quidditch. Entonces serás más feliz, y dormirás mejor, y no tendré que pasar todo mi tiempo tratando de alejarte de un precipicio. Y habrá vuelos. Me gusta volar, pero no cuando estás tan cansado como ahora mismo._

—No estoy cansado —susurró Harry mientras se abría camino entre las camas, ignorando el riesgo de despertar a alguien. Los gruñidos ronquidos de Vince y Greg dijeron que no iban a despertar, y Blaise y Draco tenían las cortinas de sus camas cerradas—. Estaré bien. Estas semanas son duras, pero sabía que lo serían. Sólo tengo que seguir hasta que pueda...

—¿Hasta que puedas hacer qué, Harry?

Harry casi saltó de sus ropas. Las cortinas de Draco estaban abiertas después de todo, justo al lado de la cama de Harry en lugar de la de Blaise. Tenía su varita afuera, con un hechizo _Lumos_ brillando intensamente en el otro extremo, y miraba fijamente a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y encogió la escoba con un golpe de su varita. Luego se acercó a su baúl. Se pondría el pijama y se acostaría en la cama, y cerraría los ojos. Eventualmente, se dormiría. Si Tom Riddle estuviera allí, se ocuparía de él. Sylarana era una tonta por preocuparse.

 _Si vas a ser todo estúpido y tonto, entonces deberías haberme dejado morderlo_ , Sylarana se enfurruñó. _Entonces no podría decirle a nadie que hablas con serpientes. Aunque no entiendo por qué no quieres decírselo a nadie. Todos quedarían encantados al descubrir que una bella serpiente se digna a hablar contigo._

—No, Harry.

Harry levantó la vista. Draco había agarrado su brazo de donde descansaba en el baúl. Su rostro estaba un poco enrojecido, su cabello desordenado. Harry supuso que había estado durmiendo antes de oír la puerta abrirse.

Como lo había hecho durante las últimas tres semanas, cuando Draco intentó convencerlo de darle una respuesta, Harry fijó sus ojos en un punto más allá del hombro izquierdo de Draco y esperó con una expresión aburrida que él se rindiera.

La fuerza del puñetazo de Draco le hizo retroceder, atravesando sus cortinas y sentándose en su propia cama. Sylarana siseó en agitación, y Harry puso una mano en su brazo, esperando calmarla.

 _No está tan mal_ , dijo, levantando la otra mano para sentir su cara. Y no lo era. Una mejilla estaba magullada, y probablemente tendría un ojo levemente morado, pero los maleficios habrían sido peores. Podía soportar dolores mucho peores. Sólo necesitaba un esfuerzo de voluntad.

 _Sólo estás diciendo eso porque eres un estúpido y tonto con falta de sueño_ , dijo Sylarana, pero al menos ya no se deslizaba por su brazo.

—Estamos sacando esto ahora, Harry —dijo Draco, y se subió a la cama a su lado. Antes de que Harry pudiera objetar, cerró las cortinas, luego lanzó un Encantamiento de Silencio y otro que Harry no sabía, pero que mostró un trazo rosa de luz en el aire que reconoció de Malfoy Manor. Una especie de guarda, entonces, supuso mientras Draco se giraba para mirarlo.

—Nadie nos va a molestar —dijo Draco—. Y no te vas a dormir hasta que me contestes.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró las cortinas. Podía esperar.

 _No, no puedes,_ dijo bruscamente Sylarana. _Respóndele, para que puedas ir a dormir, y yo pueda ir a dormir, y podamos detener todas estas tonterías. Estás opacando mis escamas._ Ella hizo una pausa sugerente. _Morder a un mago molesto sangrepura podría poner el brillo devuelta en ellas._

Harry suspiró y se encontró con los ojos de Draco. Snape le había ordenado que rehiciera sus amistades, después de todo. El truco sería hacerlo en el exterior, dejando el núcleo hueco. —¿Qué quieres, Draco? —preguntó.

—Quiero saber qué _demonios_ está pasando —dijo Draco, su voz aún más impresionante por ser baja, nivelada, casi conversacional. Movió su varita para que Harry pudiera ver sólo su cara, los ojos grises y penetrantes y la mandíbula—. Quiero saber por qué _carajo_ me estás ignorando y actuando como un... como un Gryffindor. Fui tu amigo todo el año pasado, Harry. Pasamos la Navidad juntos —hizo una pausa, luego dijo, empuñando las palabras como un látigo—. Aceptaste una deuda de vida de mí. Eso crea un vínculo entre magos. Merezco una respuesta.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Esperaba que Draco no lo mencionara. No lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Se consideraba de mala educación mencionar una deuda de vida una vez que el mago bajo ella había cumplido sus obligaciones.

Y entonces, como si fuera el canto de un ave fénix, la respuesta le llegó.

Aquí había una manera de salir del chantaje de Snape, y de acercarse a Connor al mismo tiempo. Había estado engañando a Draco sobre las verdaderas causas de su repentino desinterés en él, algo que un Slytherin haría, y algo que había jurado dejar de hacer. Y él también había ocultado su talento como hablante de Pársel, y eso le daría a Snape algo más para controlarlo.

¿Él piensa que soy como un Gryffindor? Harry sonrió, y vio desde el parpadeo y el repentino vacilar leve en la cara de Draco que decía que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso no importaba, ya que Harry estaba a punto de explicárselo. _Entonces me comportaré como uno. Debí hacerlo desde el principio. Dije que lo haría, y no lo hice. Caí de nuevo en Slytherin al mentir, al engañar, al manipular._

_Es hora de demostrar quién soy._

—Tienes razón, Draco —dijo Harry con calma—. Debería haberte dicho desde el principio lo que estoy haciendo y por qué lo estoy haciendo —se encontró con los ojos de Draco. Podía hacerlo más fácilmente ahora que la varita, y por lo tanto el hechizo _Lumos_ , se había alejado un poco de la cara de Draco por la confusión—. Lo siento. ¿Quieres aceptar mi disculpa? —él extendió la mano.

Draco la abrazó, todavía mirándolo fijamente. Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose inocente y libre de cargas, casi listo para reír. ¿Era así como los Gryffindor se sentían todo el tiempo, cuando actuaban con conciencia limpia? Les envidiaba más de lo que pensaba, si era así.

 _Esa es la falta de sueño hablando_ , le informó Sylarana con altivez. _Su mascota no es una serpiente. Por lo tanto, están privados, no bendecidos._

—Así que. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco.

Harry se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sentado en silencio por un momento, y Draco pensaría que iba a deshacer su decisión de decírselo. Se apresuró delante. —Quiero estar más cerca de Connor. Realmente no quiero ser un Slytherin. Estoy cansado de tener a mi hermano pensando que soy un mago Oscuro, que no lo apoyo o que voy a despertarme una mañana y mandarle un _Avada Kedavra_ a él. Mi deber es protegerlo, Draco. Siempre lo fue. —Ese último era un riesgo, ya que había prometido a su madre mantener _ese_ secreto, había demasiada gente fuera de la familia que no entendía la importancia de la misión de Harry y podría tratar de impedir que la realizara, pero Draco lo sabía, o podía adivinar, por haber visto lo que Harry había hecho el año pasado.

El rostro de Draco se puso gris y luego se puso rosado de rabia. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Había esperado esto. Sería mucho más fácil, y al final mucho menos doloroso para los dos, si dejaba que la rabia de Draco cortara su amistad.

—Si Connor cree que eres Oscuro, ese es su maldito problema —dijo Draco, acercándose lo suficiente para que Harry sintiera saliva en su mejilla. Sylarana hizo un comentario primitivo bajo su suéter al que Harry no se molestó en prestar atención—. _Sé_ que no lo eres, Harry. Y _sé_ que eres un Slytherin. Y no me _importa_ que quieras protegerlo más de lo que quieras. No me estás perdiendo como amigo, Harry.

Harry parpadeó. De alguna manera, actuar como un Gryffindor no iba cómo lo había planeado.

—Pero, Draco —dijo—, no es justo para ti. ¿No lo ves? No deberías tener un amigo que piensa en ti como un plato de segunda mesa sobre su hermano. Deberías tener una amistad de iguales. Además —añadió suavemente, recordando una verdad que había aprendido el año pasado—, sé que en su mayor parte estás fascinado con mi magia, por cualquier razón, y tal vez en por qué un Potter terminó en Slytherin. Te aburrirás de mi algún día. Eso no es suficiente para construir una amistad. Me sorprende que ya no te hayas cansado de mí, que esto te importe tanto.

Draco permaneció allí un momento, con el pecho agitado. Harry tuvo la impresión de que estaba tratando de hablar, y esa ira ahogaba sus palabras.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido —dijo finalmente, sonando casi como nunca había sonado su padre—, que tus dos afirmaciones son contradictorias?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, no son...

—Sí, lo son —Draco sostenía el brazo de Harry, afortunadamente no aquel que acunaba a Sylarana, lo suficientemente duro para lastimarlo. Después lo sacudió, enviando vibraciones hasta el hombro de Harry—. Si crees que sólo estoy fascinado contigo, que no me gustas en absoluto, no debes preocuparte por mis sentimientos. Serían sólo los desvaríos de un niño consentido al que le quitaron su juguete favorito. Y te importa cómo me siento. Te importa que tu lazo con Connor me ponga en segundo lugar —inclinó su cabeza como un halcón, o su águila-búho, e hizo que Harry se sintiera transparente con la forma en que lo miraba fijamente—. Eso significa que te importo, Harry. Eso era todo lo que quería saber. Me quedo como tu amigo.

Harry movió la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Draco. —No es justo para ti —dijo.

—Voy a elegir lo que es justo —dijo Draco—. Y creo que es justo que te disculpes con el resto de nuestra Casa y hagas todo lo que tengas que hacer para probar que no eres una especie de jodido híbrido Gryffindor-Slytherin, sea lo que eso sea. No importa. _Sé_ que eres Slytherin, así que tus pequeños errores a lo largo del camino a la realidad no me conciernen —sonrió. No era como cualquier sonrisa que Harry había visto antes—. Estás siendo honesto conmigo, diciéndome que Connor es más importante para ti que yo. Sé eso. Lo acepto. Todavía estoy aquí. Y Connor significa más para ti que el mundo entero, así que no estoy en una posición única —se inclinó hacia atrás, sonriendo con facilidad, sin soltar la mano de Harry—. Además —añadió—, quiero estar allí cuando despiertes al hecho de que eres un Slytherin, y que Connor podría no ser lo más importante del mundo después de todo. Debería causar una jodida explosión, ¿no? —ahora parecía un niño que anticipaba dulces para Navidad.

Harry lo miró fijamente. —Eso nunca va a suceder, Draco.

—Sí, pasará

—No, no lo hará.

—Sí, lo hará.

—No, no lo... —Harry se cortó. Estaba actuando como un niño, en nombre de Merlín. Él suspiró—. Estoy cansado —admitió.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco, y no soltó su mano—. Siempre andas por la noche. ¿Qué haces?

Harry comenzó a decírselo, pero terminó bostezando. Draco soltó de inmediato su mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Te voy a dejar dormir. Pero espero algunas respuestas por la mañana, Harry Potter.

Soltó su guarda y su encantamiento en las cortinas, y se deslizó a su propia cama, dejando a Harry parpadeando al techo de su cama. Luego sacudió la cabeza y fue a ponerse el pijama.

 _Puedo sentir lo que vas a hacer mañana,_ dijo Sylarana. _De corazón, lo apruebo. Es hora de que dejes de permitir que estos niños tontos con sus miedos más extraños te controlen._

 _Snape no es un niño,_ Harry se sintió obligado a señalar.

_Él es un idiota. Déjame morderlo._

_No._

Harry mantuvo esa firme discusión hasta que logró llegar a su cama y quedarse dormido. Sintió que la presencia de Sylarana se deslizaba en su mente. Esperó, en ese breve medio momento de conciencia, por las figuras oscuras de la pesadilla, o Tom Riddle.

Ninguno vino. Por una vez, durmió profundamente.

* * *

 

Harry se inclinó a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor y revisó las mesas de las Casas una vez más. Él asintió con la cabeza. No creía que todos los estudiantes estuvieran allí todavía, ya que estaba a medio camino del desayuno, pero las mesas tarareaban con ruido y había pocos lugares vacíos. Los estudiantes conscientes y madrugadores saldrían pronto. Incluso mejor, todos los profesores estaban allí, incluido Sirius. Esta era la mejor oportunidad que tendría.

Entró a paso veloz y se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación en lugar de hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Cada vez más personas se volvían a mirarlo mientras él caminaba, y el zumbido de la conversación murió un poco, luego se alteró. La mayoría de las personas que hablaban de él parecían desconcertadas.

 _No tienen que esperar mucho_ , prometió Harry, y se detuvo en el centro del Gran Comedor, entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Se volvió hacia Connor, que lo miraba con la boca entreabierta, llena de comida. Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Su hermano era asqueroso.

Su hermano era un niño de doce años.

Su hermano era el Chico-Que-Vivió, y él merecía saber algunas cosas sobre Harry ahora.

—Buenos días —Harry comenzó. Su voz silenció la mayoría de las conversaciones en un instante, y ahora todo el mundo lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Harry endureció sus músculos contra la presión de mil ojos y siguió adelante—. Me alegro de que estén todos aquí, ya que hubiera odiado hacer este anuncio a una sola persona.

Miró directamente a Connor y extendió el brazo _. ¿Estás lista, Sylarana?_

 _¿Todos van a llegar a admirarme?_ preguntó, con un lánguido deslizamiento de las últimas palabras.

_Sí._

_Entonces estoy lista._

Ella se deslizó de su manga y se enrolló sobre su muñeca, mostrándose a una ventaja deslumbrante. El techo del Gran Comedir imitaba el día soleado afuera, e irradiaba sus escamas. Se oyeron jadeos de la gente más cercana a Harry. No podía decir si eran jadeos de asombro o miedo. Lo más probable es que ambos, aunque pensaba que la última emoción vendría de Sylarana siendo una serpiente. Dudaba que muchos de los estudiantes supieran que era una Locusta.

Echó un vistazo a la mesa del personal y vio en las mandíbulas caídas y en los ojos fijos que la mayoría de los profesores reconocían la Locusta y no sabían qué estaba pasando.

Harry no podía arriesgarse a que uno de ellos lo interrumpiera, pero logró saborear la expresión de sorpresa de Snape por un momento antes de que se volviera hacia su hermano. Estaba respirando un poco más rápido ahora, una consecuencia de toda la gente mirándolo, pero él sabía que podía soportarlo. Tendría que hacerlo. Esto era para Connor.

—Connor —dijo suavemente, deliberadamente no mirando a Sylarana para que él pudiera hablar en inglés—. Puedo hablar Pársel. Sólo me enteré hace unos meses. No te lo dije porque creí que pensarías que era un mago Oscuro, y no quería herirte de esa manera. Ahora lo estoy admitiendo. Lo siento. Ocultar esto de ti no es realmente Gryffindor.

Se inclinó sobre una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza, el viejo gesto de entrega a un poder mayor que el propio. Sylarana, obviamente preocupada porque la gente no pudiera verla ahora, se retorció hasta que ella coronó su cabeza, su lengua sacudiendo y saboreando el aire. Un leve murmullo de miedo surgía de los estudiantes.

Harry echó un vistazo a la punta de su cola, que colgaba de su nariz. —Sylarana, no ataques —dijo.

Los jadeos se multiplicaron por diez, y Harry supo que lo había dicho en Pársel. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Había escogido esto. No podía permitir que Snape tuviera control sobre él. Ya no podía huir de lo que realmente era. Tenía que ser valiente, enfrentar las consecuencias, hacer lo que hacía por otras personas y no por sí mismo. Eso era lo que lo Gryffindor hacían.

Sería más fácil si no estuvieran _mirando_ tanto. Harry apretó los puños y luchó para mantener la calma. Las repetidas palabras de sus votos se empujaban contra él, insistentes ahora.

_Nunca competir contra él, nunca superarlo en nada y nunca dejar que nadie sepa cuán cercanos somos. Ser ordinario, para que él pueda ser extraordinario._

Estaba en medio del Gran Comedor, con todos los estudiantes en puntillas para poder verlo mejor. Acababa de revelar que llevaba un peligroso regalo Oscuro, uno que Voldemort había poseído. Había dirigido sus palabras a su gemelo, pero llamaba la atención sobre sí mismo.

Había un torbellino de voces que gritaban en su cabeza, mezclándose con el latido más rápido y más rápido de su corazón y su aliento, hasta que estuvo cerca de hiperventilar.

_No puedes llamar la atención sobre ti mismo. Lo estás haciendo. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

Harry luchó contra su entrenamiento. Ya había roto sus votos para preservar su espíritu cuando le dijo a Draco que protegería a Connor. Podía hacer esto, porque era temporal, y sólo en el servicio de un bien superior, y sería pronto. Podía hacer esto. Podía _hacer_ esto.

_No eres un auténtico Gryffindor, no si sientes miedo._

Se quedó quieto. _No,_ él contestó a esa afirmación en particular. _Eres un Gryffindor si sientes miedo y no huyes, y haces lo que hay que hacer._

Oyó un siseo salvaje, y sintió el maleficio que venía a Sylarana. Levantó una mano y levantó un _Protego_ a su alrededor, sin varita, con los labios apenas formando la palabra. El Encantamiento Escudo desvió el maleficio. Alguien gritó, y luego el resto del Gran Comedor estaba en movimiento, su escena rota.

Harry levantó la vista. Los estudiantes estaban empujándose hacia atrás de sus mesas, algunos corriendo hacia la puerta, sacando sus varitas—sobre todo los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año—y algunos estaban parados como si pensaran que Sylarana no podía verlos si estaban inmóviles. Los profesores se alejaban de su mesa, caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos. Snape tenía su varita afuera, y los dientes de Sirius estaban fijos en un gruñido, y la profesora McGonagall gritaba algo severo acerca de los muchachos tontos que traían serpientes peligrosas a Hogwarts.

Harry miró a su gemelo, el único que importaba. Connor parecía congelado.

—Deténganse.

La voz se extendió sobre el Gran Comedor como un mar de calma, poderosa, envolviéndolos a todos en su abrazo. Harry se encontró respirando con más facilidad. La presión de las miradas ya no parecía tan desorientadora como antes.

 _—¿Qué está haciendo en tu cabeza?_ —dijo Sylarana—. _No me gusta él allí_ —hubo una sensación de una pelea, como si alguien hubiera rebotado una piedra en el interior de su cráneo, y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

Entonces la calma se desvaneció y levantó sobre sus pies, jadeando, sin querer nada más que salir de la vista de todos y esconderse en las sombras,

—Harry.

Harry alzó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos, para ver al Director Dumbledore delante de él. Dumbledore tenía una mano extendida, tocando pero sin romper el Encantamiento Escudo. Sus ojos eran tranquilos, sabios y muy azules. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de quién era la fuente de la voz poderosa.

Sin embargo, no entendía por qué lo había dejado la tranquilidad. Trató de poner las manos a la espalda para que el Director no las viera temblar, pero lo traicionaron. Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada penetrante y pareció entenderlo.

—Todo el mundo, cálmense —dijo, y el ruido en el Gran Comedor disminuyó a la mitad—. Llevaré al joven señor Potter a mi oficina y discutiré este asunto con él más adelante —se volvió y señaló a Connor—. Y usted, señor Potter, por favor venga también.

Harry se hundió, el alivio lavó sobre él como la marea. Connor se levantó y se apresuró a avanzar, como si la declaración de Dumbledore fuera la respuesta final que esperaba. Envolvió a Harry en un apretado abrazo, y Harry dejó que el _Protego_ se desvaneciera, sus brazos temblorosos mientras apretaba a Connor devuelta.

 _—Puedes hacer eso, ya que todo el mundo me ha admirado_ —dijo Sylarana—. _Y yo saqué a ese otro de tu cabeza —_ ella se enredó en su pelo en un pequeño baile de victoria.

Harry tragó saliva. El mero pensamiento de que Sylarana estaba tan profundamente arraigada en sus pensamientos que podía deshacerse de la influencia de Dumbledore,

—¿Chicos?

Harry levantó la vista. Dumbledore estaba ahora cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor, haciéndoles señas. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar la mesa del personal y los profesores parados cerca de ella.

—Severus, ¿excusarías a los chicos de su clase de Pociones esta mañana? —preguntó. Había una fuerza en su tono que Harry sabía que era una orden, y no una petición.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, Director —se dio la vuelta, pero no antes de darle a Harry una mirada final bastante viciosa.

A Harry no le importaba. Los brazos de Connor estaban alrededor de él. Connor le susurraba al oído.

—No me importa que puedas hablar Pársel. No me importa. Tomó valor el que hicieras eso. ¡Oh, Harry, eres un Gryffindor después de todo!

 _No, no lo soy,_ Harry quería decir. _Yo manipulé esto. Lo planeé. Te habría encontrado y te lo hubiera dicho a solas, excepto que quería que todos lo supieran para que no pudieran odiarme si se enteraban más tarde. Me convertí en el centro de atención. ¿Por qué nunca noto que estoy actuando como un Slytherin hasta que es demasiado tarde?_

Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta. Eso era demasiado cobarde para hacer. Dejó que Connor lo acompañara con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y ellos siguieron al Director a su oficina.

—Siéntense, chicos. ¿Quieren un dulce?

Connor aceptó ansiosamente, aunque sin apartar su brazo de los hombros de Harry. Harry sacudió la cabeza en negación entumecida. Todavía miraba hacia adelante, tratando de reconciliar lo que había hecho con lo que había _pensado_ que estaba haciendo.

Sylarana no era de ayuda, siseando en su brazo y comentando sobre su propia apariencia y la forma en que ella no podría volver a dormir sin embargo, Connor tenía una parte de un brazo en su lugar de descanso favorito. Sin embargo, no mordería a nadie durante un tiempo. Harry lo sabía.

Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio, después de realizar una extraña discusión enteramente en silbidos con uno de los pequeños instrumentos de plata que mantenía en la pared. Dobló las manos y sonrió. Harry bajó la cabeza, inseguro si debía encontrarse con los ojos del Director. No necesitaba distraerse mirando por la oficina. Había estado aquí antes, a finales del año pasado, después de que Connor derrotó a Voldemort. Sabía cómo lucía.

—Bueno, joven Harry —dijo Dumbledore alegremente—, has causado un gran revuelo.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. —Ya lo sé, señor. Lo siento, señor.

—No hay nada de qué arrepentirse —dijo Connor con ferocidad, y le dio un abrazo con un brazo—. Me alegra que me lo dijeras. Me alegro de que les hayas contado a _todos_. ¡Pueden pensar que eres un mago Oscuro, pero puedo decir que mi gemelo nunca me miente!

Harry tragó saliva.

—Está el asunto, por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore en tono de voz—, de que hablas Pársel. Y tienes una Locusta en propiedad escolar, Harry. _Es_ una mascota bastante peligrosa, muchacho. No te aconsejaría que la conservaras.

—Lo sé —susurró Harry—. Pero sigue amenazando con morder a la gente si no me quedo con ella. Y... bueno, señor, también estaba en propiedad escolar el año pasado. Me dijo que venía del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿De verdad? —Dumbledore se rio entre dientes—. Me sorprende que Hagrid nunca la haya descubierto, entonces. Te admiraría —añadió a Sylarana, a un lado—. Tiene una profunda admiración por las bellas y peligrosas criaturas mágicas de nuestro mundo.

 _Me gusta él_ , Sylarana siseó soñoliento. _A veces. Pero todavía no debería haber estado en tu cabeza. Es mía_. Se acurrucó y se quedó dormida.

—Así que la conservarás —dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo—. Realmente no veo la forma de separarla de ti sin matarla, y me dicen que un hablante de Pársel puede controlar una Locusta mejor que nadie vivo —él extendió la mano y tocó otro de los pequeños instrumentos de plata colgando en la pared. Harry sintió un ligero zumbido en sus dientes—. Sin embargo, pediré que ella se someta a una guarda, Harry. Esto asegura que tu pequeña serpiente nunca pueda estar demasiado lejos de ti sin que suene una alarma en mi oficina, que me alertará de inmediato, y una jaula caerá sobre ella. ¿Eso estará bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto señor. Pero, ¿no se quejarán los padres de los otros estudiantes?

—Sin duda —dijo Dumbledore. Él rio entre dientes—. Pero han estado quejándose de varias cosas desde que yo he sido Director. Estoy seguro de que seguirán quejándose cuando esté en mi tumba y otro Director esté en Hogwarts. Es una realidad de nuestras vidas —se metió un dulce en la boca y lo masticó gravemente. Harry se preguntó si alguna vez dejaba de sonreír.

Se volvió bruscamente hacia Connor. —Señor Potter, ¿verdaderamente sospechaba que su hermano era un mago Oscuro?

Connor se ruborizó. Harry miró fijamente a Dumbledore. _¿Por qué tiene que ponerlo en una posición así?_

—Yo... bueno, ah, no lo sé —Connor se cubrió, mirando a Harry de lado—. Está en Slytherin, y tiene temperamento, y es poderoso, y Sirius dijo...

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Desafortunadamente, Sirius Black no está más dispuesto a dejar que los rencores de la niñez se vayan, no más que… otros miembros de nuestro personal —murmuró—. Un buen hombre, un Gryffindor aún más refinado, pero tiene sus limitaciones.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos abiertos una vez más. Harry sintió que Connor se encogía de hombros, y deseó saber una manera de quitar la atención de Dumbledore, algo diferente a sugerirle que Sylarana lo ataque.

—Es importante que entienda esto, señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore, con palabras serias y lentas—. La supervivencia del mundo mágico depende de la unidad. Fue nuestra fragmentación lo que permitió que Lord Voldemort nos atacara en la última guerra, la desconfianza que ponía sangrepuras contra sangremuggles, el Ministerio contra sus propios Aurores y... —hizo una pausa por un momento—. Peter Pettigrew contra sus padres.

Connor se encogió de nuevo. Harry tuvo que ahogar un gruñido. _¿Debe traer a colación los recuerdos más dolorosos de Connor?_

Dumbledore puso una mano en su sien, como si le doliera, brevemente, luego la quitó. —En nuestra escuela —dijo—, la unidad está representada por las Casas. La mayoría de los estudiantes piensan en términos de su propia Casa. Pocos miran fuera de ella. Y, en _algunos_ casos, las rivalidades persisten incluso cuando uno ha dejado Hogwarts.

»Dependerá de usted cambiar eso, señor Potter.

—¿Yo? —Connor chilló. Parecía aterrorizado.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Debe aprender a ver el bien en Slytherin, en Ravenclaw, y en Hufflepuff así como en Gryffindor.

Connor se mordió el labio y arrancó las túnicas con la mano libre. —Pero... algunos de ellos _son_ magos Oscuros, Director.

—Sí —reconoció Dumbledore—. Es muy cierto, señor Potter. Pero su propio gemelo es un Slytherin que actúa como un Gryffindor. Él lo ha tenido como ejemplo toda su vida, y puede ser, creo que sí, que por eso que es tan diferente —su mirada se deslizó de lado hacia Harry, que la sintió sobre él a su vez—. Imagine —dijo suavemente Dumbledore—, lo que podría ser, señor Potter, una vez que tome su legítima posición en la lucha contra Voldemort. Imagine a quién inspiraría para dirigirse a la Luz.

Connor guardó silencio durante largo rato. Harry esperó, ya no estaba seguro de qué sentir. Tal vez era lo mejor que Dumbledore hubiera hecho esto, ya que ni Harry ni su madre hubieran tenido el corazón para golpear a Connor con la verdad con tanta ferocidad.

Finalmente, Connor dijo, con un tono pesado y reluctante: —Pensaré en ello, Director. Pero todavía no sé inspirar a nadie.

—El joven Harry puede enseñarle —dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió de nuevo—. Él sabe bien de su influencia en su vida, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Sí —dijo Harry, y se volvió hacia Connor—. Me diste el coraje de hacer lo que hice hoy. Eres lo más importante del mundo para mí, Connor. Te amo, y te lo prometo, puedes hacer esto.

Connor se limitó a mirarlo fijamente por un momento. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y él agarró a Harry y lo aplastó en un abrazo, sacando una protesta de Sylarana.

—Eso es todo lo que quería hablar con ustedes, muchachos —dijo Dumbledore, y esta vez él tenía una sonrisa para los dos—. Desde aquí, deben encontrar sus propios caminos hacia adelante, por lo menos una parte corta del tiempo. Pero recuerden: no vacilen en acudir a mí para pedir consejo —asintió con la cabeza a Connor—. Está en una posición única, señor Potter. Es comprensible que tendrá problemas. Pero nunca estará solo —lanzó a Harry una sola mirada oblicua.

—Gracias, Director —susurró Connor—. Recordaré eso.

Entonces, apartó suavemente a Harry de la habitación. Harry, aliviado y orgulloso de que esto había resultado mejor de lo que pensó, fue con él.

* * *

 

Dumbledore suspiró y se hundió en su asiento, poniendo una mano sobre su cara. Fawkes, el ave fénix, le dio un trino interrogativo desde su percha, luego voló y aterrizó en el hombro de su amigo cuando Dumbledore no dijo nada. Frotó la cabeza caliente sobre la mejilla del viejo mago hasta que una mano se levantó para acariciarlo.

 _Sacrificios,_ pensó Dumbledore mientras contemplaba la puerta cerrada de su despacho. _Todos hacemos sacrificios, por el bien de levantar la carga de aquellos que no pueden soportarlos._

Estaba pensando en un joven Gryffindor marcado con una cicatriz en forma de corazón y un joven Slytherin con la Marca Oscura marcada en su brazo jurando que se volvería contra Voldemort y sería leal a la Luz, y un joven Slytherin con el corazón de un Gryffindor.

Y otro Gryffindor, a quien Dumbledore había observado y considerado, y finalmente, contra su voluntad, lo eligió y le explicó un problema. Y ese Gryffindor había hecho un sacrificio que todavía resonaba a lo largo de los años y le preocupaba pensar en ello.

 _Estaba dispuesto,_ pensó Dumbledore, acariciando suavemente el glorioso plumaje de Fawkes. _Se hizo con los ojos abiertos, con el corazón claro, con pleno conocimiento de las opciones._

Eso era lo único que le permitía dormir por la noche.

_El sacrificio de Harry es igual._

Pero cuando vio al muchacho arrodillado en el centro del Gran Comedor, una serpiente enroscada alrededor de su cabeza, no se había sentido así. Tenía sólo doce años.

Con un corazón pesado y una conciencia más pesada, Albus Dumbledore volvió a su trabajo de tomar decisiones que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacer. Había otro mago con el que debía hablar, sobre las elecciones y los sacrificios y cómo podía ayudar a la Luz, dado que estaba en una posición única para hacerlo.


	6. Lunas y (probables) estrellas

**Serie _Sacrificios_**  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 6: Lunas y (probables) estrellas**

 

—¿Crees que usará la serpiente para engañar en los exámenes?

—¡No, apuesto a que la usa para tramar las muertes de gente inocente!

—No, apuesto que él la usa para... —Y Harry no pudo oír la última palabra, ya que la frase se apagó en una carcajada.

Harry mantuvo los ojos fijos y los pies en movimiento. Había sabido que esto pasaría cuando revelara que podía hablar Pársel. Él lo _sabía_. Y lo había hecho de todos modos. Por lo menos había practicado ignorando este tipo de cosas las primeras tres semanas de escuela, cuando él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a sus compañeros de Casa.

—Podría hechizarlos —Draco, caminando junto a él, ofreció en voz baja.

—¿A _todos_ ellos? —preguntó Harry secamente. Pasaban un grupo de Ravenclaws de cuarto año, que gritaban en voz alta y saludaban al “Príncipe Serpiente”. Harry luchó contra el impulso de endurecer sus hombros—. Entonces tendrás tres cuartas partes de la escuela con furúnculos en la nariz y las piernas juntas. Además, nos llevaría a detención.

—Podríamos hacerlo —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Harry se volvió y miró a Marcus Flint. Los ojos del Slytherin mayor ardían, y él tenía su varita afuera. No había disparado ningún maleficio a nadie, pero por la mirada en su rostro, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Flint, ni con el resto de Slytherin. Los había fastidiado al ignorarlos en las primeras semanas, y por no tomar represalias cuando lo molestaban. Pero desde el momento en que reveló que podía hablar Pársel, parecían haber cerrado filas alrededor de él, decidido a protegerlo como uno de los suyos.

Harry lo disfrutó, mientras trataba de no hacerlo, sobre todo porque lo desconcertaba. Estaba seguro de que tenía que terminar pronto, cuando su molestia por él superara su orgullo de que había alguien con el talento de Slytherin en su Casa. O cuando le dijera a Flint que tenía una escoba Nimbus 2001. Flint sabía que _estaba_ planeando jugar en el equipo de Quidditch. Aún no sabía lo de la escoba.

 _No ha habido tiempo de decírselo_ , Harry se defendió.

 _—Por supuesto que no lo ha habido_ —dijo Sylarana. Desde su espectáculo en el Gran Comedor, se había propuesto sisear en voz alta más y más a menudo, sin importarle si alguien la oía. Draco, como siempre, trataba de mirar por debajo de la manga de Harry hacia ella, nunca pareció entender que una Locusta era altamente peligrosa e impredecible—. _Sigue diciéndote eso, si te hace sentir mejor._

Harry no respondió. No tenía ganas de discutir en su cabeza, y hablar con Sylarana en Pársel en los pasillos le hacía sentirse tímido. Los otros Slytherin le habían asegurado que no les importaba. Eso sólo hacía que Harry se sintiera más preocupado.

Pasaron junto a dos estudiantes mayores de Ravenclaw, que se volvieron hacia Harry y le sonrieron. —Quizá guarda la serpiente en la almohada —susurró uno de ellos con voz baja y viciosa—. _Allí_ hay charla de almohada.

—Está tocado de la cabeza —dijo el otro, y resopló—. Pensando que puede controlar a esa bestia en absoluto. Apuesto a que la serpiente está esperando hasta cierto punto del año, y luego va a devorar a todos en la escuela.

La risa de regreso tenía un asqueroso borde que hacía a Harry preocuparse más que de costumbre. Bromear de él era una cosa. Difundir rumores de que Sylarana quería herir a los estudiantes podría resultar en que intentaran llevarla lejos, y eso resultaría en que alguien se lastimara.

—No creo que esté loco —dijo una voz pequeña y tranquila—. Si puedes hablar con un Snockack de Asta Arrugada[1], no veo por qué no puedes hablar con una serpiente.

Harry parpadeó. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw retrocedieron hacia el sonido de la voz tan rápido que se quedó mirando a sus espaldas. Tenían a alguien acorralado contra la pared, pensó, alguien lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no pudiera ver nada de—¿ella?—sobre ellos.

—Lunática, Lunática Lovegood —dijo el primer estudiante, el que había mencionado la charla de almohada, con una voz con un borde aún más desagradable del que había usado para hablar de Harry—. No eres el mejor testigo de la cordura de alguien, ¿verdad? Tú y tus Snockacks de Asta Arrugada y tus pendientes de rábano…

Harry retrocedió, empujando suavemente a Draco y a unos pocos Slytherin de tercer año que se erizaban para atacar a los Ravenclaw. Podía ver entre los dos estudiantes ahora, y habían rodeado a una pequeña muchacha hacia la pared, una muchacha que parecía tener todo el pelo rubio replegado y ojos enormes detrás de unas gafas igualmente grandes. De hecho, tenía pendientes de rábano, colgando lo suficientemente largos como para cepillarle los hombros. Ella parpadeó a los estudiantes mayores, incluso cuando uno de ellos extendió la mano y le arrebató la varita de detrás de la oreja.

—No debes mantenerla ahí, Lunática —dijo en un tono de regaño—. Podrías volar tu propia oreja.

La chica asintió. —Sí, eso es verdad —dijo—. Gracias por el consejo —ella tendió la mano—. La mantendré detrás de mi oreja izquierda en el futuro.

El estudiante que sostenía su varita rio. Harry gruñó suavemente. No le _gustó_ esa risa, era del mismo tipo que Ron y Connor habían usado con Hermione el año pasado antes de que se convirtieran en sus amigos.

—No te la devolveré, Lunática —dijo el muchacho de Ravenclaw—. La mantendré más segura que alguien que cree en Hellpaths o cómo los llames.

— _He_ -lio-path[2] —dijo la muchacha, enunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba—. Y es verdad que existen. No sólo en Gran Bretaña. Pero el Ministerio mantiene un ejército de ellos. No quieren que lo averigües, por supuesto. Todo es muy silencioso —se volvió y miró a Harry, de repente, desconcertantemente, a través de la misma brecha que él estaba usando para mirarla—. Pero la gente valiente pone la verdad adelante, incluso si no les creen.

Harry decidió en ese momento que había tenido suficiente, y llamó a su propia magia. —Devuélvanle su varita —dijo.

Los chicos de Ravenclaw parpadearon y lo miraron. Harry tenía la sensación de que se habían olvidado de él, de que la chica era su objetivo más favorecido.

_¿Así que la molestaban a menudo?_

Eso irritaba a Harry. Una cosa era que se burlaran de él, el Pársel era un talento Oscuro, y él se había puesto delante de eso, como decía la muchacha. Pero lo único que había hecho era defenderlo y, aparentemente, hablar de criaturas que no existían y usar rábanos como aretes. Eso no era suficiente para justificar este tipo de burlas. Y ella parecía ser de primer año, por lo que no podría haber acumulado ningún rencor de larga data.

—¿Por qué deberíamos, Príncipe Serpiente? —preguntó el que sostenía la varita de la muchacha, sonriendo como un tonto—. Sólo queremos evitar que se haga daño. No puedes confiar en estas locas brujas. Bastante loca, como su madre —agregó, alzando su voz para los estudiantes que se habían detenido y estaban observando la creciente pelea—. Muerta en un experimento.

—Sí —dijo la muchacha con calma—. Yo estuve ahí. Vi lo que sucedió —hizo una pausa—. A veces la echo de menos.

Harry se sintió enfermo. No podía imaginar perder a un miembro de su familia así. Y que los chicos usen eso para _burlarse_ de ella...

Y ella lo había defendido.

Harry entrecerró los ojos a los chicos y susurró un hechizo que nunca había intentado sin varita antes. — _Apis Occaeco._

El Ravenclaw sosteniendo la varita gritó y la dejó caer abruptamente, agarrando su mano. Harry asintió con la cabeza. El maleficio de las abejas invisibles era suave, pero causaba un dolor agudo y punzante en el centro de las manos, y eso valía la pena. Harry levantó la varita rápidamente y se volvió hacia la chica.

—Gracias —dijo con gravedad, recibiendo la varita de él y colocándola detrás de su oreja izquierda—. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Harry parpadeó. —¿Me estabas defendiendo, y ni siquiera sabías mi nombre?

—No hemos sido presentados adecuadamente —dijo Luna, extendiendo una mano.

Harry la sacudió, ignorando las miradas que podía sentir detrás de él. —Harry Potter —dijo él—. Encantado de conocerte.

—Vas a _pagar_ —gruñó una voz detrás de él, y entonces el Ravenclaw que no estaba gimoteando por las picaduras en su mano agarró a Harry por el hombro y lo hizo girar.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y pensó en Sylarana. Cuando abrió los labios, supo que las palabras salían en un silbido. —¿Puedes salir de mi manga y solo enrollarte en mi muñeca, no atacarlos? Sólo quiero recordarles que existes.

_—¿Hay una audiencia?_

—La hay.

_—Voy._

Sylarana sacó la cabeza de la manga y se enrolló en la muñeca, en un movimiento perfectamente perezoso que Harry tuvo que admirar. Ella abrió la boca en una imitación de un bostezo humano, la lengua moviéndose alrededor de sus colmillos transparentes.

El Ravenclaw que había estado listo para atacar a Harry se había puesto pálido como un muerto. —No dejes que me lastime —gimoteó, encogiéndose lejos de Harry—. Por favor, no dejes que me lastime.

—Oh, ella no va a lastimarte —dijo Flint, que tenía su varita entrenado al Ravenclaw—, porque voy a lastimarte en primer lugar.

—No, yo —dijo Draco, y lanzó el maleficio de las piernas de gelatina[3]. El estudiante de Ravenclaw se dejó caer al suelo, medio gritando, como si Sylarana ya le hubiera mordido.

_—¡Paren esto de una vez!_

Harry hizo una mueca cuando la profesora McGonagall dobló la esquina y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Sólo Dumbledore habría sido peor. La Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor tenía sus labios apretados tan fuerte que era una maravilla que ella no los hubiera mordido. Su varita estaba fuera, y con un barrido, terminó tanto el maleficio de Draco como el de las Abejas Invisibles. Sus ojos pasaron a través de todos ellos en el repentino silencio, cayeron sobre el rostro de Harry y se estrecharon.

—Señor Potter —dijo ella.

 _—Profesora McGonagall_ —dijo Sylarana, su entonación una imitación casi perfecta de la voz de la mujer.

Harry nunca se había alegrado más de que en la escuela no hubiera habido otro hablante de Pársel. —Profesora —reconoció él, moviendo la cabeza, y esperó a que le dieran detención o le quitaran puntos. Probablemente los dos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Harry parpadeó un momento, luego recordó la buena consecuencia de que la profesora McGonagall los atrapara. A diferencia de Snape, la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor era escrupulosamente justa. Ella escuchaba a todas las partes, y como no había ningún Gryffindor involucrado aquí, ella sería prejuiciosa—

Excepto que él _era_ un Slytherin, y hablaba Pársel.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Tendría que aceptar lo que ella eligió darle, en ese caso.

—Oí a estos dos Ravenclaw hablando de los chismes que se difunden por la escuela a raíz de mi anuncio, señora —dijo, señalando a los muchachos—. Entonces Luna me defendió, y se volvieron contra ella, se burlaron y le quitaron la varita. Interferí y le pedí a mi serpiente que me defendiera. A uno de ellos no le gusto, y trató de atacarme. Draco lanzó el maleficio de las piernas de gelatina. Entonces usted apareció.

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos. —¿Pero no usaste la magia?

—No tenía mi varita, señora —Harry empezó, ya que él sabía que podía salirse con la suya. Habría revelado su habilidad para usar magia sin varita si tuviera que hacerlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Y los estudiantes de segundo año no pueden lanzar magia sin una varita —dijo Flint, metiéndose. Ni siquiera se estremeció cuando la mirada de McGonagall cayó sobre él... bueno, no mucho—. Todo el mundo lo sabe, profesora. Ninguno de nosotros vio a Harry sacar su varita. Todos lo juraremos —su rostro era el cuadro de la inocencia.

McGonagall suspiró y luego murmuró: —Bueno, eso es cierto —y apuñaló a Harry con una mirada—. ¿Por qué interfirió, señor Potter?

Harry parpadeó. —La estaban _molestando_ —dijo—. No se lo merecía.

McGonagall miró a Luna. —¿Y esto es cierto, señorita Lovegood?

—Por mi honor como futura entrenadora de Snockacks de Asta Arrugada —dijo Luna con gravedad perfecta—, lo es.

McGonagall asintió enérgicamente. —Muy bien. Cuarenta puntos de Slytherin, señor Malfoy, por usar magia contra un compañero de estudio, y una detención de una semana conmigo.

Harry esperó a que Draco objetara. No lo hizo. Simplemente parecía petulante. Harry no lo _entendió_ , y decidió preguntarle sobre eso más tarde.

McGonagall se volvió bruscamente hacia los Ravenclaw. —Cuarenta puntos de Ravenclaw por pelear en los pasillos —dijo—. Veinte puntos de Ravenclaw por acosar a un estudiante más joven que ustedes. Deberían _avergonzarse_ , señor Gorgon, señor Jones. ¿Asediar a un estudiante de su propia Casa? —ella sacudió la cabeza con evidente disgusto, mientras Gorgon y Jones se quedaban boquiabiertos.

Harry había dejado escapar su aliento cuando se volvió hacia él. —Señor Potter.

Harry se tensó, esperando que le quitaran puntos a Slytherin por mentir o pelear o llamar a su serpiente para defenderlo. —¿Sí, profesora?

McGonagall miró a Luna, a él y a los Ravenclaw. —Cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por mostrar que la lealtad de la Casa no es lo único que importa —dijo—. Y por defender a una estudiante más joven que usted —tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, una que sólo hizo que Harry parpadeara—. Ahora, señor Potter, si no desea llegar tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le sugiero que se apresure —ella se giró y se alejó por el pasillo.

Hubo un silencio largo y aturdido, y entonces Flint dijo, en la voz de alguien que trataba de no cuestionar un milagro, para que no desapareciera cuando lo mirara con demasiada fuerza. —Eso significa que salimos diez puntos por encima. ¿McGonagall? ¿Le _dio_ diez puntos a Slytherin?

—Ella le dio diez puntos a _Harry_ —dijo Draco, y empujó a Harry con un codo—. Creo que eso es importante.

—Vas a pagar por esto, Potter —dijo uno de los Ravenclaw, Gorgon, pensó Harry, mientras retrocedían—. Sé que usaste magia —él levantó su mano roja, hinchada acusatoriamente.

—Ven aquí y dilo de nuevo —dijo Harry, y Sylarana se movió amenazadoramente. Gorgon y Jones tragaron y se apresuraron a alejarse.

Harry se volvió hacia Luna. —Gracias —dijo—. Por defenderme antes, y con la profesora McGonagall.

Luna simplemente asintió solemnemente. —Quienes hablan con serpientes no son malvados —dijo—. Quienes que hablan con Wrackspurts[4], esos sí son malvados, porque pondrían mandar a los Wrackspurts a atacar a la gente y confundirían sus cerebros.

Harry parpadeó. Nunca había oído hablar de los Wrackspurts. Pero como Luna no parecía pensar que hubiera algo inusual en lo que decía, decidió que tampoco lo pensaría mucho.

—Gracias —repitió, y se dirigió a Defensa, los Slytherin charlando a su alrededor. Una mirada hacia atrás mostró a Luna marchando decididamente por el pasillo, con la varita puesta detrás de su oreja izquierda, sola.

* * *

 

—¿Por qué pareces tan satisfecho por tener detención? —susurró Harry a Draco tan pronto como estuvieron sentados en Defensa. Lockhart aún no había llegado, lo que hacía feliz a Harry. Cuando estaba en la habitación, era difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa, excepto en lo tonto que era, y quería escuchar la respuesta de Draco.

Draco tarareó en voz baja y siguió poniendo sus libros en el borde del escritorio. Harry los miró con disgusto resignado. Estaban leyendo _Aventuras con Acromántulas_ esta semana. Ya había leído más sobre lo que Lockhart comía cada noche en las remotas aldeas a las que viajaba, de lo que nunca había tenido que saber.

Pero sacudió los pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía la barbilla sobre una mano y lo estaba estudiando simplemente, una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. —¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry—. No es como si McGonagall hiciera que las detenciones fueran divertidas —Harry nunca había oído que lo hiciera, incluso para sus Gryffindor, de acuerdo con Connor. En su mayoría consistía en escribir líneas o fregar cosas sin magia. Connor había parecido agraviado que McGonagall no fuera, por lo menos, un poco más justa con su propia Casa. Harry tuvo que admirarla por ello, de una manera perversa. McGonagall era consistente, de principios e inflexible, y nunca dejaba que nadie a su alrededor lo olvidara.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco—. Pero te protegí —parecía tan encantado como si su madre le hubiera enviado una caja entera de chocolates de casa, algo que hacía una vez a la semana.

Harry parpadeó. —No entiendo.

—Te protegí —dijo Draco—. Fue la primera oportunidad que tuve desde que anunciaste que hablabas Pársel… la primera vez que llegamos a alzar varitas en lugar de lanzar estúpidos insultos que un Slytherin podría decir diez veces mejor —dio un pequeño giro de algo que Harry pensaba era deleite—. He querido hacer eso, Harry —terminó—. Sé que no piensas en mí como un amigo muy cercano todavía. Pero los amigos se protegen mutuamente. Así que lo hice.

Harry suspiró, pero se encontró sonriendo. Algo así _sería_ la razón de Draco.

Por supuesto, su buen humor se arruinó en el instante siguiente, cuando Lockhart entró, sonriendo. Harry se consoló con la idea de que al menos los dientes del profesor de Defensa no eran tan blanquecinos como podrían haber sido. Un progresivo _Obscurus_ colocado en su sonrisa y cabello había sido la venganza de Harry cuando vio a Lockhart una vez más instando a Connor a aparecer en las fotos con él. La sonrisa y el cabello se harían un poco más oscuros cada día. Harry esperaba estar allí cuando Lockhart empezara a mirarse al espejo, pensando que su pelo se estaba poniendo gris o sus dientes amarillos.

Por ahora, sin embargo, el profesor de Defensa era tan molesto como siempre. Se acercó al frente de la habitación y le dio unas palmadas. —¿Quién sabe qué día es hoy?

—Su cumpleaños —dijo Pansy Parkinson detrás de Harry, sonando soñadora. Harry lanzó una mirada de disgusto, y fue justo a tiempo para ver a Millicent Bulstrode, con una mirada aún más disgustada, enterrándole el codo a Pansy en las costillas.

—¡Actúa como un Slytherin, por el bien de Merlín! —la muchacha más grande susurró—. ¡Deja de babear por él!

Lockhart continuó antes de que Pansy pudiera tomar represalias. —Mi cumpleaños, sí, excelente. Diez puntos a Slytherin —Pansy sonrió. Draco hizo unos discretos sonidos de vomito junto a Harry, y Harry estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo—. Y eso quiere decir —declaró Lockhart—, que cada uno de ustedes tiene mi permiso para practicar los hechizos que deseen hasta el final de la clase, momento en el cual pueden presentarme los regalos en los que usaron los hechizos.

Él les sonrió, la sonrisa perfecta y pulida que estaba en la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ que Pansy mantenía con ella en todo momento. Harry podía ver la oscuridad atormentando sus dientes delanteros. Él enfocó sus pensamientos en eso y no en el caos que podría resultar de una clase de Ravenclaw de segundo año y de Slytherin que lanzaban hechizos alrededor mientras que él sacaba su varita.

—¿Está chiflado, o es simplemente estúpido? —susurró Draco a su lado.

—Simplemente estúpido, creo —Harry susurró devuelta, y sacudió la cabeza. Lockhart era estúpido, y era un desperdicio. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la clase más importante en Hogwarts, para Harry. Los estudiantes _tenían_ que aprender a defenderse de maldiciones y criaturas Oscuras, o estarían indefensos cuando Voldemort regresara.

Por ahora, sin embargo, podía contentarse con pensar en el “regalo” que crearía para Lockhart. Cerró los ojos durante un largo momento, luego sonrió y los abrió. La mejor manera de hacerlo habría sido a través de una poción, pero como no tenía ningún ingrediente de poción aquí, haría lo mejor que pudiera para aproximarlo con hechizos. Pensó que podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Draco, mientras sacudía su varita y transfiguró un pedazo de papel de una hoja de papel un poco más grande—. Voy a hacer algo simple y fingir que es algo complicado y muy antiguo y sangrepura. El idiota no sabrá la diferencia.

—Observa —dijo Harry, y realizó su propia Transfiguración, convirtiendo una de las escalas de Sylarana en una pegajosa pasta naranja. Draco alzó las cejas y empezó a hacer una pregunta, pero Harry calentó la pasta y la agitó en rápida sucesión, luego la hizo flotar en el aire y girar alrededor de sí misma. Podía sentir su magia casi ronroneando de felicidad por el uso, y sacudió la cabeza. A veces tenía ideas muy extrañas sobre su propia magia, y parecían ser más frecuentes que de costumbre desde el verano.

Alisó la pasta y luego miró a su alrededor buscando un recipiente. Lockhart tenía una jarra vacía en su escritorio que había utilizado para contener Duendecillos de Cornualles en el primer día de clase. Harry levantó la mano con recato.

—¿Señor?

Lockhart se volvió hacia él. —¿Sí, señor Potter?

—¿Puedo pedirle ese frasco? —preguntó Harry, bajando los ojos—. Necesito un contenedor para mi regalo, y sería un honor tocar algo que haya tocado usted.

Mirando positivamente encantado, Lockhart dijo, —Ciertamente, Harry —y trató de levitar el frasco hacia él. Pronunció mal el encantamiento, y el frasco se disparó hasta el techo y casi se agrietó, antes de que Harry tomara el control de él y lo hiciera flotar en su dirección. Lockhart se rio entre dientes—. ¡A veces no conozco mi propia fuerza!

 _¿Cuál es, uno multiplicado por el poder de la idiotez?_ Harry pensó, y agarró el frasco, dirigiendo la pasta naranja dentro de él. Él lanzó un hechizo final, uno simple que convirtió el color naranja en oro y lo hacía parecer irresistiblemente hermoso. Harry llevó el frasco solemnemente hacia Lockhart.

—Feliz cumpleaños, profesor —dijo.

—Pues, gracias, señor Potter —dijo Lockhart, y le quitó el frasco—. Qué sorpresa —miró la pasta dorada por un momento, luego frunció el ceño, como si odiara tener que admitir esto—. Er... ¿qué es?

—Una pasta para ayudarle a cuidar su piel y su cabello, profesor —dijo Harry con seriedad—. Me di cuenta de que esta mañana parecía un _poco_ pálido en el desayuno. Espero que esto ayude.

Lockhart se volvió débilmente verde. —¿Pálido? ¿De verdad? Gracias, señor Potter —lo volvió a poner en su escritorio, y sumergió un dedo en la pasta y lo aplicó sobre su mejilla derecha.

Harry giró por un golpecito en su brazo derecho. —¿En serio? —susurró Draco, mirándolo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry, teniendo cuidado de mantener su voz baja. Lockhart probablemente no lo oiría, pero había mucha gente en el aula que se ofendería con Harry por atreverse a jugarle una broma a él—. Hará que su cabello brille más durante una semana, luego volverá su piel naranja.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y él empezó a reír. Harry le sonrió y se recostó sobre la mesa, listo para estar agradablemente aburrido hasta el final de la clase mientras observaba a Lockhart aplicar la pasta liberalmente.

Un murmullo detrás de él le avisó, pero no le dio _suficiente_ advertencia. Una voz que no era de Slytherin dijo: —¡Hechizó a Gorgon! _Sé_ que lo hizo.

—Esto debería enseñarle entonces —dijo otra voz, y Harry se giró a tiempo para ver un hechizo verde brillante volando hacia él. Él entró en pánico por un momento. No creía que pudiera alzar un Encantamiento Escudo a tiempo, y definitivamente no quería levantar uno delante de todos. Los estudiantes podrían pensar que un profesor lo había hecho en medio del Gran Comedor, pero ¿aquí?

_Permíteme._

El cuerpo de Harry vibraba con la fuerza de esa voz, y el mundo delante de él se torció y giró. Vio los colores arrastrarse unos contra otros, convirtiéndose en manchas quemadas por el sol. Observó cómo su propia mano se movía con un gesto perezoso, y el hechizo verde se volvió rojo y voló hacia al Ravenclaw que lo había lanzado. Se sentía distante, desapegado, como si no lo hubiera hecho. Y no lo había hecho, en realidad no.

Harry oyó risas suaves en su cabeza, y luego el siseo agitado de Sylarana. Al momento siguiente, los colores de la habitación dejaron de difuminarse, y volvió a la normalidad, tambaleándose, mientras el mundo parecía tomar forma de nuevo. Sylarana era visible, bailaba en su muñeca y no atacaba a nadie, como si pudiera morder a quienquiera que hubiera dicho las palabras a Harry y se hubiera reído.

Draco agarró su hombro y se quedó mirándolo. —¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió tembloroso. Todavía no podía creer lo que creía haber visto. ¿Cómo pudo haber vuelto un hechizo de color rojo, sobre todo cuando no sabía qué era?

—¡Lastimó a Margaret!

Harry levantó la vista rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo. Una chica de Ravenclaw, presumiblemente la que le había lanzado el hechizo en primer lugar, estaba tirada en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara pálida, y tenía una marca como una huella en la mejilla derecha. La huella de la mano se extendía mientras Harry observaba, volviendo toda su cara roja. Margaret lloriqueó suavemente mientras dormía.

—Tranquilos —dijo Lockhart, corriendo, con la cara medio dorada—. Los accidentes pasan con hechizos volando por todo el lugar, ¿sí? Realmente debería haber pedido que hicieran pequeños regalos para mí, no unos especiales. Sólo lleve a Margaret a la enfermería, señorita...

—Turtledove —sollozó la chica agachada junto a Margaret. Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Harry—. Profesor Lockhart, ¿no va a hacer nada para castigarlo? ¿Qué le _hizo_ a ella?

—Eh, bueno, no lo sé —dijo Lockhart, y se volvió hacia Harry, tratando de parecer valiente y heroico y fracasando miserablemente—. ¿Qué le hizo, señor Potter?

—No lo sé —susurró Harry—. Vi su hechizo volando hacia mí…

—¡Ella no lanzó un hechizo! —Turtledove interrumpió caliente.

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo Millicent, inclinándose hacia adelante desde el asiento detrás de Harry—. Yo la vi. Harry lo desvió. No creo que él quiera hacerle daño, pero eso es lo que sucedió —ella se encogió de hombros—. Ella no debería haber estado jugando con hechizos como ese en clase. Ninguno de nosotros debería haberlo hecho —le lanzó a Lockhart una mirada acusadora que él ignoró completamente.

—Entonces es sólo un caso de magia peligrosa enfrentándose a magia peligrosa —dijo Lockhart, iluminándose—. Por favor, acompañe a Margaret a la enfermería, señorita, er, Turtleshell, y estoy seguro de que se pondrá mejor.

La chica Turtledove y tres de sus compañeros de clase ayudaron a llevar a Margaret fuera de la habitación. Harry podía sentir que lo miraban. Sacudió la cabeza. Esperaba que Luna no sufriera si sus compañeros de Casa enfocaban su ira de nuevo sobre ella.

Y esperaba que no volviera a sufrir algo así. Se tocó la frente y se estremeció. Luego se detuvo. Había un dolor específico en su cabeza, y provenía de su cicatriz. La rozó con los dedos, luego se estremeció. _Ardía_. Se preguntó si no lo había notado antes.

 _¡Lo sentí!_ Sylarana siseó en su cabeza.

 _¿A quién?_ preguntó Harry. Pensó que lo último que necesitaba ahora era que lo oyeran siseando en Pársel.

 _¡El que te visita por la noche! ¡Tom Riddle!_ Sylarana se movió en círculos. _No sé qué hizo. Él estaba... allí, por un momento, y tú no lo estabas. Entonces lo empujé lejos, o se fue, no sé cuál._ Harry nunca la había oído tan preocupada.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y miró hacia arriba cuando Draco le tocó el brazo. —¿Qué pasó, Harry? —susurró.

—No lo sé —replicó Harry, observando a Lockhart acercarse a la parte delantera de la habitación para poner la pasta dorada en sus mejillas. La broma parecía hueca ahora—. Pero no creo que sea algo que quiera volver a experimentar.

—Entonces pelearemos juntos —dijo Draco, y pasó un brazo por el de Harry.

 _Sí, lo haremos,_ dijo Sylarana, y ahora sonaba más sombría de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

Harry cerró los ojos. _Si, sea lo que sea, vuelve a pasar, ¿significa eso que soy un peligro para Connor?_

Decidió rápidamente que esa no era la clase de decisión que podía tomar por su cuenta. Tampoco podía Sylarana o Draco, por falta de conocimiento. Pero había alguien con quien Harry necesitaba hablar, que podía saber, que había crecido en torno a la magia Oscura y luego luchó contra ella como un Auror.

 _Después del almuerzo_ , decidió _. Iré a hablar con Sirius._

____________________________________

[1] **Snockack de Asta Arrugada:** Criatura no voladora que supuestamente vive en Suecia (pero no está probada su existencia). Según Luna Lovegood, el Snockack de Asta Arrugada tiene unas orejas pequeñas parecidas a las de un hipopótamo, pero moradas y peludas. Para atraerlos hay que tararear algo, preferiblemente un vals.

[2] **Heliopaths:** No está probada su existencia, y muchos magos y brujas opinan que son fábulas; son espíritus del fuego; enormes y flameantes criaturas que galopan por la tierra y queman todo en su trayectoria. Luna Lovegood cree que Cornelius Fudge tiene un ejército de Heliopaths bajo su mando.

[3]Así como el Encantamiento Escudo es, en sí, un _Protego_ , el maleficio de las piernas de gelatina se llama _Locomotor Wibbly._

[4] **Wrackspurt** : Ser invisible. Viaja por tus oídos y a través de tu cerebro.


	7. Lecciones de coraje

**Serie _Sacrificios._**   
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 7: Lecciones de coraje**

 

Harry se deslizó rápidamente por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta la oficina que Dumbledore le había dado a Sirius. Había abandonado el almuerzo temprano, lo que había hecho que Sylarana protestara y Draco, atrapado en una conversación con Blaise, le frunciera el ceño, pero Connor y Ron tampoco habían almorzado. Harry ahora tenía una urgencia extra en su necesidad por hablar con Sirius. Si estaban en problemas...

Oyó la voz de Ron que salía de la puerta de la oficina medio abierta y se relajó. Entonces estaban bien. Parecía que no había sido el único que había decidido buscar a su padrino.

—¡…Slytherin vicioso! —dijo la voz de Ron enfáticamente, justo cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de la oficina.

Harry se congeló. Luego se apoyó suavemente contra la pared y levantó la cabeza para poder ver a la puerta misma, con el corazón palpitante.

La oficina de Sirius contenía el desorden habitual desde que se mudó, lleno de fotografías de sí mismo y de Harry, Connor y él, toda la familia Potter, Remus, la boda de los Potter y algunas de sus innumerables novias. Su propia escoba y moto se encontraban en la esquina, acompañadas por una escoba de la escuela que Harry pensaba que Sirius estaba revisando por maleficios. Banderas de Gryffindor, o trozos de tela Transfigurados para que lo parecieran, colgaban libremente de cada gancho disponible. El escritorio de Sirius, en el medio, estaba enterrado bajo una carga acumulada de papeles, cubierto por un prominente programa de Quidditch con cada partido de Gryffindor marcado en tinta roja y dorada.

Y había tres sillas en un triángulo. Sirius se sentaba en una de ellas, la cara como una nube de tormenta. Connor se alzaba en el borde de otra, casi vibrando con lo que Harry reconoció como una mezcla de ansiedad e ira. Ron caminaba de arriba a abajo delante de ellos, de espaldas a la puerta para que Harry no pudiera ver su cara.

 _Tal vez ahora no es el mejor momento_ , pensó Harry.

 _Estás escuchando a escondidas,_ dijo Sylarana muy suavemente.

 _Lo sé_ , Harry replicó rápidamente. _Cállate._

Ella sólo se rio entre dientes, lo cual fue una reacción inesperada. Harry volvió a escuchar.

—No va a salirse con la suya —dijo Sirius, voz como un gruñido—. El Ministerio no tiene ninguna razón para despedir a tu padre, Ron, y seguramente no sobre algo tan suave como un altercado con Lucius Malfoy en una librería.

Ron volvió a girar y Harry pudo ver que su rostro se había vuelto casi totalmente rojo, ocultando sus pecas. —Pero ¿y si lo hacen? —susurró—. Papá siempre me dijo que Lucius Malfoy tenía toneladas de amigos en el Ministerio, y ahora…

—No casi tantos desde que era un Mortífago —dijo Sirius, y resopló—. Oh, sí, él tiene influencia… cada mago de sangrepura con dinero tiene un control sobre ese bastardo de Fudge… pero eso no significa tanto cuando alguien puede mirar su brazo izquierdo y ver la Marca Oscura —hizo una pausa durante un largo momento, entonces, y una sonrisa astuta comenzó a crecer en su cara.

—¿Qué es, Sirius? —Connor tenía un eco de la misma sonrisa en su voz. Sabía lo que significaba, casi tan bien como Harry. Ron solo miraba de uno a otro con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

Sirius tosió un poco. —Bueno, Malfoy ha trabajado de forma pringosa para hacer que todo esto parezca correcto y legal, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. —¡Abogados y todo! Pero... —se encogió y encogió los hombros—. Bueno, mi familia no puede responder tan bien porque... —su voz se apagó en un murmullo.

Por suerte, pensó Harry, Sirius no haría mención a la pobreza de Ron. —Lo sé —dijo—. Así que lo que necesitas es otro mago de sangrepura con dinero para luchar por ti.

Ron solo parpadeó, pero Connor saltó hacia arriba y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Sirius. —Sirius —susurró—. ¿Lo harías? ¿ _Realmente_ lo harías?

Sirius despeinó a Connor, tanto afecto en ese gesto que hizo sonreír a Harry un poco, a pesar de la manera en que la noticia de Lucius Malfoy metiéndose con Arthur Weasley lo hubiera molestado. —Por supuesto, mocoso —dijo—. Todavía tengo mis contactos en el Ministerio, y tengo una fortuna Black por ahí y no se usa muy a menudo. ¿Pensaste que iba a gastar _todo_ en regalos para ahijados irresponsables?

Connor le sonrió. Ron siguió adelante. —Oh, señor, nadie esperaría que...

Sirius levantó una mano. —Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo. No me va a costar nada que no pueda pagar, Ron —sus ojos se estrecharon, y él sonrió de esa manera que siempre hizo que Harry esperara ver una lengua salir de su boca—. Y disfrutaré de pagarle a ese bastardo Malfoy. No confío en él más de lo que confío en Quejicus. Una vez Slytherin, siempre un Slytherin. Una vez Mortífago, siempre Mortífago.

Connor palideció y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego dijo, con voz baja y preocupada: —Sirius, ¿crees que eso es cierto con Harry?

Harry tragó saliva.

 _Tengo permitidos diez movimientos,_ dijo Sylarana pensativa. _Podría morder a ambos antes de que la guarda descendiera y me enjaulara. Sólo dilo._

Harry empujó su negativa furiosa hacia ella, y esperó a oír lo que diría Sirius. Cuanto más tiempo esperaba su padrino, más tenso se ponía. Sirius miró al espacio durante largos momentos, luego suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo.

—No lo sé, Connor, honestamente —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es mi ahijado y un gran chico. Siempre pensé que estudiaba un poco demasiado. Pero nunca habría dicho que es malvado.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Connor, presionando más. Ron también estaba escuchando atentamente, Harry notó. Ron había sido un ligero problema en sus interacciones con Connor desde que él y Connor se hicieron amigos. Él aceptaba a Harry ahora mismo, pero se alegraría de darle la vuelta si Sirius así lo decía.

—Pero habla Pársel —dijo Sirius—. Y se ha arreglado con los Slytherin de nuevo, incluso después de haber proclamado abiertamente su devoción a ti, lo que no entiendo.

 _¡Fueron ellos, no yo!_ Harry pensó.

—Ya veo —murmuró Connor, paralizado.

—Nunca lo abandonaré, por supuesto —dijo Sirius, extendiendo la mano y dando a Connor un brusco temblor y luego un abrazo—. Tengo una apuesta con Snape para ganar, ¿no? Pero no me gusta que haya esperado tanto tiempo antes de decirnos que era hablante de Pársel. Me hace sentir incómodo a su alrededor —dejó salir un suspiro—. Todavía estoy luchando por Harry, Connor, pero la batalla va a ser más dura de lo que pensaba.

Harry cerró los ojos. Luchó contra la tentación de alejarse. Sabía, ahora, que Sirius no tomaría bien las noticias de lo que había sucedido en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry tendría que explicar sobre el diario, y Tom, y que, en el mundo, había pensado que estaba _haciendo_ , manteniendo todo escondido. Sería mucho más fácil escabullirse.

 _Así que hazlo,_ Sylarana lo urgió. _Puedo ayudarte a pelear con Tom cuando vuelva a aparecer._

Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Había tenido la intención de ser Gryffindor, _estaba_ destinado a ser Gryffindor, y si era así, entonces significaba enfrentar sus temores. Lo había hecho una vez en el Gran Comedor, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que dejar de hacerlo.

Tocó la puerta.

Hubo un breve y sorprendido silencio, y luego Sirius llamó. —Entre.

Harry pasó la cabeza por la puerta y fue saludado con una variedad de expresiones: sorpresa, alivio, preocupación, antagonismo. Harry tragó saliva. —Sirius, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? —preguntó, lanzando una mirada a Connor.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. —¿Por qué, Harry?

Harry dejó escapar un poco de aire. —Algo me ha pasado hoy. Algo oscuro. Algo Slytherin, creo.

Sirius se recostó en su silla, pensando en él. Luego sacudió la cabeza. —Creo que es hora de la primera de las lecciones de las cualidades de Gryffindor que te prometí, Harry — dijo suavemente, pero con un tono de acero en la parte de atrás de su voz—. Estoy seguro de que puedes hablar de esto delante de Connor y Ron. Podemos confiar en ellos para no extenderlo más lejos, ¿no es así? —sus ojos se posaron en Ron, quien, recordó Harry, había tenido la tendencia a dejar escapar algunos de los secretos de sus amigos el año pasado.

Con un poco de rojo mostrándose en su rostro, Ron asintió. Connor ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, sus ojos avellanas se abrieron de miedo mientras se fijaban en Harry.

—Dime ahora —dijo Sirius suavemente.

Harry les contó la historia del diario, las pesadillas de las dos figuras oscuras, los sueños de Tom Riddle, y terminó con lo que había sucedido en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras antes. Forzó toda la emoción de su voz y mantuvo su tono igualmente incruento. Sus ojos fijos en un punto en la pared sobre la cabeza de Sirius, de modo que él no tenía que mirar todos los cambios de expresiones en su padrino.

Finalmente, cuando terminó, Sirius susurró: —Oh, Harry.

Harry se volvió lentamente hacia él. No sabía qué emoción predominaba en los ojos de su padrino, eran demasiadas, y no se atrevía a mirar a Ron o a Connor. Él asintió. —Creo que estoy siendo poseído —susurró—. Pero no puedo entender cómo. No he estudiado el diario en semanas.

—¿Pero tú lo guardaste? —Sirius se abalanzó sobre eso.

—No sabía qué más hacer con él —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—. No parecía tan peligroso...

—Creo que lo es —Sirius se levantó y se adelantó, arrodillándose frente a él. Harry se relajó un poco cuando vio la mirada en sus ojos. Esta era la forma en que Lily a veces se veía cuando explicaba alguna faceta del mundo adulto que él aún no conocía—. Cualquier cosa que pueda causar sueños y posesión como éstos es peligrosa. Ve a buscar el diario, Harry. Necesito verlo. Hay algunos hechizos que sé que no puedes hacer en el diario para buscar cualquier indicio de magia Oscura.

Harry asintió y se volvió hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Podía oír murmullos a sus espaldas, pero esta vez no se quedó a escuchar. No había tenido derecho a escuchar la primera conversación.

Él alargó sus pasos, frotándose su cicatriz, que había comenzado a quemar débilmente otra vez. Entonces oyó un silbido sobresaltado de Sylarana.

* * *

 

Harry abrió los ojos lenta y cuidadosamente. Se sentían como si se hubieran pegado por haber dormido durante mucho tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y no entendió lo que vio. Estaba tumbado en una cama en la enfermería, con Madame Pomfrey de pie no muy lejos y hablando con Sirius con una voz baja y urgente.

—¿Sirius? —dijo él. Su voz crujió. Harry se estremeció. Sonaba como si hubiera pasado horas gritando.

Sirius irrumpió más allá de la matrona, ignorando su grito de sorpresa, y se arrodilló al lado de la cama de Harry. Apretó la mano derecha de Harry en la suya y extendió la mano para peinar su flequillo. Él jadeó.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Al parecer, su cicatriz dio una señal del intenso dolor que sentía.

—Ha cambiado de color —susurró Sirius.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró Pomfrey detrás de él, con las manos en las caderas—. Si estás sugiriendo que el dolor que el señor Potter se debe a un golpe en la cabeza, entonces me temo que debo...

—No, su cicatriz —susurró Sirius—. Es roja. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy segura de que _no_ lo sé —dijo Madame Pomfrey—. Ahora, si pudieras despejar el camino para poder ejecutar algunos escaneos, Sirius...

Sirius retrocedió, aunque no dejó de sostener la mano de Harry. Su preocupada mirada calentó algo dentro de Harry que él no había sabido estaba congelado. Cerró los ojos y movió el brazo izquierdo con cuidado, para sentir el peso de Sylarana. Estaba sorprendido que ella no hubiera dicho nada todavía.

Ella no estaba allí.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a preguntar, pero Madame Pomfrey empezó a entonar sus hechizos entonces, y se sintió obligado a quedarse quieto y callado. No reconoció ninguno de los hechizos, pero hizo lo posible por imprimir las sílabas en su cabeza para poder recordarlas. La medimagia sería útil si alguna vez tuviera que curar las heridas de Connor.

La matrona suspiró y se alejó de su cama al fin, bajando su varita. —Nada está físicamente mal con él —dijo—. No hay golpes en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ninguna conmoción cerebral, ningun hueso quebrado.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Harry, y se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, señor Potter? —preguntó Madame Pomfrey, su voz suavizándose un poco mientras miraba su rostro.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No mucho. Que iba de regreso a las mazmorras para buscar un libro que Sirius quería mirar, y luego... Sylarana siseó... —miró de nuevo su brazo izquierdo vacío—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Aquí, mi querido muchacho.

Harry giró la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Dumbledore había entrado en la habitación, sosteniendo una jaula de cristal en sus manos. Sylarana se retorció dentro, siseando furiosamente. Dumbledore colocó la jaula suavemente sobre la cama y la abrió.

—Director, eso no es sabio... —empezó a decir Madame Pomfrey, con voz aguda.

Sylarana se alejó de la jaula como si estuviera hechizada para aguijonearla y se deslizó por el pecho de Harry, enrollándose alrededor de su cuello. _—¿A dónde fuiste? No pude encontrarte. No podría sentirte. ¿A dónde fuiste?_ —exigió ella.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry, y vio por los diminutos encogimientos de los adultos que había hablado en Pársel. Suspiró y se volvió hacia ellos, asegurándose de mantener a Sylarana fuera de su alcance de visión—. No sé qué pasó —dijo—. Pero a los dos nos gustaría saberlo. Díganos, por favor.

—Es inquietante la forma en que se refiere a esa serpiente —murmuró Sirius.

Dumbledore lo ignoró y asintió lentamente, sus ojos menos claros de lo que habían sido la última vez que Harry lo había visto. —La guarda de mi oficina se apagó cuando su Locusta se alejó un poco de usted, querido muchacho, o tal vez debería decir, cuando usted se alejó de ella. Cuando fui a buscarla, mi camino me condujo más allá de un cierto armario de escobas en el segundo piso. Estaba acostado afuera de él, inconsciente. —hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente a Harry—. ¿Realmente no recuerda nada de lo que pasó?

Harry negó con la cabeza, aturdido. —Pero Sylarana debería ser capaz de decirnos...

 _—No puedo_ —insistió ella—. _Me pusiste en el suelo y me dijiste que te dejara en paz. Y los recuerdos no están en tu cabeza. Se fueron._

—¿Qué hay en su lugar? —preguntó Harry, volviéndose hacia ella y sin importarle si siseaba.

 _—Nada. Un agujero_ —Sylarana apretó un poco la sujeción de su cola alrededor de su cuello—. _Fue inquietante._

—¿Pero no hay señales de Tom Riddle?

— _Nada_ —dijo Sylarana—. _Ya no puedo sentirlo_. —ella hizo una pausa un largo momento, luego añadió a regañadientes—. _Tal vez se asustó ante la sugerencia del perro de que examináramos su primera casa y huyó._

Harry soltó una lenta respiración. Así que era un peligro evitado, entonces—el principal, que Tom Riddle lo volvería a poseer y dejaría salir un hechizo peligroso de algún tipo sobre Connor u otro estudiante. Dejó que la tensión en su estómago se relajara, y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada interrogativa de Dumbledore.

—Tenía una presencia en mi cabeza, señor —dijo con firmeza—. Poseyéndome. Un jovencito de cabello oscuro, que me dijo que había venido de un libro que yo había adquirido... —vaciló. ¿Podría traicionar al padre de Draco así?

—¿De dónde? —Dumbledore le dio una pitada suave, sus ojos como dagas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Lo recogí en Flourish y Blotts —dijo—. No sabía que había algo malo al principio, pero entonces Tom empezó a hablarme...

—Tom —los ojos de Dumbledore se ensancharon un poco—. ¿Tom Riddle?

Harry parpadeó. —Sí, señor. ¿Cómo supo? ¿Sirius lo mencionó? —dirigió una mirada a su padrino, pero Sirius, aunque todavía agarraba la mano de Harry, estaba mirando a Dumbledore con tanto desconcierto como Harry mismo había mostrado.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Me temo que tengo una buena, aunque infeliz, razón para pensar en ese nombre primero cuando oigo hablar de cualquier Tom —dijo—. Y no, tu padrino no me lo mencionó —hizo una pausa durante un largo y largo momento y luego dijo—, Tom Riddle era el nombre de Lord Voldemort cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, Harry.

Harry apretó sus manos para que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas. Su piel se arrastró como si hubiera suciedad en ella.

 _Voldemort_. Había tenido a _Voldemort_ en su cabeza. _Voldemort_ podría haber salido y herido a Connor.

Podría haber hecho que _Harry_ lastimara a Connor.

Harry estaba temblando. Se inclinó hacia un lado y Madame Pomfrey dio una exclamación aguda y agitó su varita una vez, moviendo una cubeta al lado de la cama para él justo cuando vomitaba.

Sylarana, mientras tanto, estaba siseando como un dragón perturbado en su nido. _—¿El desgraciado que obligó a la serpiente a obedecer sus órdenes? ¿Con el que peleaste el año pasado? Podría haberme controlado. Lo estaba intentando. Me alegro que se haya ido_ —y entonces su cola se tensó lo suficiente como para obligar a Harry a prestar un poco de atención, aunque sólo fuera porque ella estaba ahogándolo—. _No estás sucio._

Harry se pasó la mano por la boca y le dio un leve asentimiento a Madame Pomfrey en agradecimiento, deseando poder estar de acuerdo con Sylarana. Se sentía sucio, inmóvil, y horrorizado de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la mera presencia de posesión. Había sido _Voldemort_. La principal amenaza en la vida de Connor, de quien debía proteger a Connor.

Y habría convertido a Harry en un traidor.

La culpa y el auto-odio se desplegaron en el medio de su pecho, y lo comerían vivo si pudieran. Harry respiró hondo y los guardó cuidadosamente en la caja secreta de sus pensamientos, en la que ponía todas sus quejas y la ocasional injusticia o celos que pensaba haber experimentado en torno a Connor. La caja cargaba cosas así desde que tenía cinco años. No tenía fondo. Harry pensó que podía sostener un poco más.

—¿Nadie resultó herido? —susurró—. ¿Qué hay de Margaret, la chica a la que le lanzó el hechizo antes?

—Está despierta ahora —dijo Madame Pomfrey con firmeza—, y de vuelta en la Torre de Ravenclaw. Honestamente, señor Potter, era sólo una simple variación de un viejo hechizo. Más allá de la habilidad de nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para invertirlo, por supuesto —su voz se volvió ácida en esas palabras—, pero no imposible para alguien entrenado en medimagia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, su determinación de aprender medimagia sólo crecía más fuerte.

—Dale una oportunidad al profesor Lockhart, Poppy —Dumbledore reprendió a la matrona suavemente. Madame Pomfrey sólo resopló. Dumbledore se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, su propia expresión pensativa.

—Señor Potter —dijo—, sé que lo que le voy a pedir es inusual, pero siento que no tengo elección.

Harry asintió, con el latido de su corazón acelerado. Sylarana soltó un siseo que era o sin palabras, toda ira, o alguna maldición obscena de la que Harry no conocía la traducción.

—Me temo que debo pedirle que no le diga a su hermano ni a nadie más acerca de su posesión por Tom Riddle —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. O al menos, no que Tom Riddle es Lord Voldemort —añadió, tal vez viendo una sombra en los ojos de Harry—. El joven Connor ya sabe de la posesión en sí, ¿entiende?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Y Ron Weasley también. Ambos han prometido mantenerlo en secreto, director —dijo—. Lo _prometieron_.

—No pensé que romperían su palabra, Harry —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—.  Pero es muy importante que nadie más se entere. Me temo que significaría su expulsión de la escuela. Hay padres, como ustedes saben, asustados por la simple mención de Su nombre. El descubrir que un estudiante ha sido poseído por un artefacto al que un fragmento de su alma, o un recuerdo de él, se aferraron... exigiría su expulsión, y me temo que muchos de los maestros se unirían a ellos.

Harry tragó saliva. —¿Por qué no _presiona_ para expulsarme, señor? En ese sentido, ¿por qué no lo hizo después de revelar que puedo hablar con serpientes?

Dumbledore extendió la mano y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Harry se estremeció. Había un peso para la mano del viejo mago, una sensación de inmensa fuerza y poder y dolor, y él era la única persona aparte de su madre que Harry había conocido jamás que no desordenaba más su cabello.

—Porque no hay ley que diga que un hablante de Pársel no puede asistir a Hogwarts —dijo Dumbledore—. Eso sería bastante hipócrita de nuestra parte, cuando uno de nuestros Fundadores hablaba Pársel. Y he conocido a muchas de las víctimas de Voldemort —por un momento, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y volvieron a la cama—. Sé que eres uno de ellos, más que un perpetrador de su maldad.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Director —dijo una voz fría desde la puerta.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a abrirse y se volvió para ver a Snape de pie allí. Por supuesto, los ojos del Profesor de Pociones estaban fijos en él.

Sylarana comenzó a desenredarse de su garganta.

—No —le dijo Harry con firmeza—. No lo muerdas.

— _No me controlas_ —le espetó Sylarana.

—Entonces te obligaré a irte —dijo Harry—. Si nada de lo que pueda hacer te impide morder a nadie, entonces no te quiero cerca de mí.

Sylarana vaciló, como si sopesara sus opciones, pero al final se rindió y se enroscó a su alrededor como un collar vivo, quejándose de que Harry no se molestaba en escuchar.

—¿Has buscado, supongo, Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore, conversando.

Snape caminó hacia la cama con su túnica girando alrededor de él, su mirada todavía nunca vacilando de Harry. —No hay ningún rastro del libro en el dormitorio del chico.

Harry cerró los ojos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirse aterrorizado ahora, notó sombríamente, que apenas notaba cuando un nuevo nivel de miedo se apilaba encima del resto.

—Temía que fuera eso —dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro—. Supongo que Harry estaba poseído una vez más y fue obligado a esconder el diario, y luego sus recuerdos fueron borrados, para que no pudiera decirle a nadie dónde lo ocultó —miró a Harry y le dio una sonrisa alentadora—. Pero al menos, mi querido muchacho, ya no estás poseído. Donde el libro va, la presencia debe ir. Ya no tiene ningún punto de apoyo en tu mente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque apenas se sintió consolado. Lo que había _hecho_ era suficiente. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría, o de compensarlo con Connor.

—¿Quién te poseía, Potter? —Snape bufó.

Harry se tensó. ¿Dumbledore le obligaría a decirle a Snape, ya que el hombre era otra de las víctimas de Voldemort?

Pero Dumbledore sólo dijo: —Harry ha aceptado decirle a un número selecto de personas, Severus. Nosotros, a su vez, hemos acordado no difundirlo más —su mirada se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey y a Sirius. Sirius asintió de inmediato, por supuesto, mientras Madame Pomfrey palideció ante lo que fuera que vio en el rostro del Director y bajó la mirada.

—El chico está en mi Casa —dijo Snape—. Está bajo mi cuidado. Tengo derecho a saberlo —Harry no necesitó levantar la vista para saber que Snape lo estaría mirando de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Sirius, con esa risa de corteza—. ¿Bajo _tu_ cuidado? ¿Cuando ni siquiera sabías que habla Pársel, o que estaba siendo poseído?

—¿Y sabías esas cosas antes de que viniera a la escuela, Black? —la voz de Snape se había vuelto suave y ansiosa—. ¿Sabías que tu _ahijado_ posee el talento de Salazar? O eso‒

—Severus. Sirius.

La voz del Director pareció congelar a ambos hombres. Harry vio a Sirius inclinando la cabeza, con un rubor que impregnaba sus mejillas, y Snape se puso rígido. Dumbledore miró de uno a otro y suspiró.

—Cuando los hombres adultos no pueden dejar de lado sus rencores, ¿cómo convenceremos a nuestros estudiantes de que lo hagan ellos? —murmuró.

Ninguno de los hombres dijo nada. Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo y miró a Harry con los ojos apagados.

—Lamento mucho que te haya pasado esto, muchacho —dijo—. Nada como esto debería haber sido capaz de hacerte daño en Hogwarts. Por favor considérate bajo mi protección personal. Puedes venir a mí en cualquier momento con cualquier preocupación que tengas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Planeaba ir con el Director si ocurriera algo más peligroso ocurría y concernía a Connor. Tendría que reforzar su vigilancia, incrementar la cantidad de atención que le prestaba a su hermano. ¿Y si Tom Riddle planeaba algo más, o estaba acechando en las sombras? ¿Y si alguien más encontraba el diario?

A Harry no le gustaba pensar en lo que podría suceder entonces.

—Director —dijo bruscamente Snape, con una voz todavía fría, pero menos provocativa que antes—. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia que podría eliminar rastros persistentes de posesión en la mente del muchacho?

—Por supuesto, Severus —dijo Dumbledore, sorprendido y complacido.

—Extiendo una oferta para entrenar a nuestro Potter propenso a los accidentes en Oclumancia —dijo Snape—. Legeremancia, también. Por lo menos, sanará las heridas que esta posesión ha dejado en él. En el mejor de los casos, puedo ser capaz de asegurarme de que el muchacho aprenda cómo proteger su mente contra intrusiones adicionales.

Harry se empujó contra las almohadas, lo más que pudo sin irritar a Sylarana o hacer que Sirius soltara su mano. ¡Un Legeremante! ¡Snape era un Legeremante!

Y Harry había confiado en él sin pensarlo, e incluso lo miró directamente a los ojos demasiadas veces, sus recuerdos ardientes y parpadeando cerca de la superficie de su mente. Merlín sólo sabía la cantidad de información que había dejado escapar directamente de su mente en la de Snape, que podría condenar a Connor.

No había manera de que dejara que el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin volviera a mirar sus pensamientos, ahora que lo sabía.

—No —dijo con firmeza.

Snape se volvió y miró a Harry a los ojos. Harry inmediatamente apartó la mirada, y Sylarana lo apoyó con un siseo severo.

—¿Y por qué no? —Snape había bajado la voz—. ¿Tiene miedo de lo que podría encontrar, señor Potter?

—Sí —dijo Harry sin rodeos—. Lo tengo. Odia a nuestro padre, señor. Ya lo ha probado —miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver algo en los ojos de Snape, y se encontró sonriendo, extrañamente, amargamente—. Creo que solo está haciendo esto porque quiere encontrar recuerdos de una época en que James Potter hizo algo embarazoso y provocarme con ellos.

—Alguien podría pensar que no confía en mí, señor Potter —dijo Snape. Harry no sabía qué hacer con su voz, que estaba libre de inflexión.

—No lo hago —dijo Harry—. Sabe por qué —se encontró con los ojos de Snape de frente y dejó que el recuerdo de tomar Veritaserum brillara en la superficie de sus pensamientos.

Snape se echó hacia atrás como si le hubieran picado, sus ojos se ensancharon por un momento. Luego se estrecharon.

—De todos modos —dijo.

—El profesor Snape sería una excelente opción, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, con un tono de pesar en su voz—. Él sabe... ciertas cosas esenciales sobre la presencia que te poseía. Y él es tu Jefe de Casa. También es un Oclumante experto y, estoy seguro, estará de acuerdo con un juramento sobre no revelar lo que encuentre en tu mente a nadie más, a menos que sea obligado legalmente —se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Snape.

—Lo haré —dijo Snape, sin vacilar.

_—¡No lo permitiré!_

Harry gritó cuando Sirius se puso en pie de un salto, tirando violentamente de su brazo. Él alejó su mano, sacudiéndola. Sylarana siseó, pero una vez más no dijo nada. Harry no sabía qué pensar de ella.

—Harry es _mi_ ahijado —gruñó Sirius, inclinándose hacia delante—. También es un niño de doce años que acaba de ser poseído, y necesita descanso y buena comida y la compañía de sus amigos. ¡ _No_ vas a ir a darle vueltas en la cabeza, gilipollas, grasiento de dientes amarillos, llorón, _Mortífago_!

Snape no sonrió. Simplemente miró a Sirius con desdén frío, luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore. —¿Director?

—Debemos hacer lo que sea mejor para Harry —dijo Dumbledore—. Y creo que Severus podrá ayudarlo, Sirius. Le haré aceptar el juramento delante de ti, si es que…

Sirius salió de la enfermería como un huracán. Harry escuchó cada paso que dio, y cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

Dumbledore le explicó la situación a Snape, suavemente, y tomó su juramento. Harry no miró hacia arriba todo el tiempo. Ya se estaba hundiendo en sí mismo, alcanzando el valor que Sirius había querido mostrarle hoy, y que necesitaría para defender a su gemelo.

Cada movimiento que hizo para ser Gryffindor sólo parecía que le tiraba de nuevo hacia ser Slytherin. Tenía que probar otra cosa.

Era una lástima que ya no estuviera seguro de _qué_ debía intentar.

— _Duerme_ —dijo Sylarana con fuerza.

Harry suspiró. Ella tenía razón. Nadie lo culparía por ir a dormir, y podría ayudar a relajarlo y darle ideas cuando despertara en la mañana.

Se volvió, se acomodó y dejó que su mente se deslizara en la oscuridad.

* * *

 

Snape esperó a que volver a su oficina para quitar su cara estoica. Entonces sacó su varita, conjuró un objetivo de duelo y lanzó hechizos, uno tras otro, carbonizando y derritiendo sus miembros, marcándolo y cortándolo, y finalmente haciéndolo explotar. Era un reflejo en el que se había entrenado hacía mucho tiempo, ya que arrojar cosas era difícilmente aconsejable en una sala llena de pociones valiosas e ingredientes de pociones.

Por último, el borde inicial de su estado de ánimo se desvaneció, él Desapareció el objetivo y las marcas que había hecho en sus paredes, y se hundió en su silla, cerrando los ojos.

Dos recuerdos brillaban como un día en su mente: la noche en que le dio a Harry Veritaserum, y las palabras que Dumbledore había dicho cuando le advirtió a Snape lo que probablemente vería en la mente de Harry.

_“Tom Riddle está aquí, Severus. Y ahora su diario está desaparecido.”_

Snape sabía lo que significaba. Sin embargo, él apenas había dejado que el pensamiento entrara en su mente, antes de que la cerrara.

Ahora, ya no podía callarlo.

_La Segunda Guerra ya ha comenzado._

Y Harry Potter estaba en el centro de ella, como Snape sospechaba que lo estaría. Tan recientemente como hace una semana, hace un día, el anuncio lo habría hecho sonreír. Era sólo una prueba más de que Harry Potter, y no su hermano, era el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Ahora no. No cuando Voldemort había formado un vínculo tan directo en la mente de Harry, y Harry había demostrado, claramente, que no confiaba en su propio Jefe de Casa para protegerlo y ayudarlo con tal desafío, y no lo había hecho durante meses.

_Había estado cegado._

Snape sabía que había cometido errores en el pasado, grandes, horribles—a veces parecía que su vida había sido un error largo—pero, por el momento, el único que rivalizaba con la pérdida de la confianza de Harry y la apuesta con Black era la noche que había elegido el unirse a los Mortífagos. Y eso volvería a rodar sobre él, repercusiones en todas sus formas innumerables, si el Señor Oscuro regresaba. Nada de lo que había hecho en los últimos doce años para compensarlo importaba.

_No permitiré que eso suceda. Contra esto, no importa que Harry sea el hijo de James Potter o el ahijado de Sirius Black. Es importante que él esté en el centro de esto._

_Y si no ayudo a Harry, entonces las otras Casas pueden culpar a Slytherin por Su regreso._

Snape se puso de pie, dejando escapar una respiración áspera, y se compuso. Tendría que enseñar una clase a Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de tercer año pronto, y tenía que estar listo. No haría que los estudiantes vieran a su fresco, tranquilo y controlado Profesor de Pociones con rabia y agonía en sus ojos.

 _La Segunda Guerra ha comenzado_ , pensó, dirigiéndose al muchacho de la enfermería que no podía oírlo. _Ambos somos soldados. No estás solo._

 _El problema,_ por supuesto, _será hacer que lo veas_.


	8. Interludio: La carta de Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya que me tardé más de dos semanas en actualizar, les dejo otro pedacito de la historia :)  
> nos vemos en una semana.

**Serie _Sacrificios_**   
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**   
**Interludio: La carta de Lily**

 

_Octubre 7, 1992_

Querido Harry:

He escuchado de Sirius y el Director Dumbledore que el profesor Snape quiere que tomes lecciones de Oclumancia con él. Sirius, por supuesto, nos insta a rechazar esto. El Director Dumbledore nos insta a estar de acuerdo.

He hablado con tu padre, y estamos de acuerdo en que debes tomarlas.

Las razones de esto son complicadas, pero las explicaré, ya que sé que tú, de todos los niños, comprenderás las razones aún más profundas que las subyacen.

Primero, el Profesor Snape está en una posición única para entender a alguien como tú, que podría estar tentado a volverse a la Oscuridad pero es leal a la Luz. Él superó un año de trabajo como un Mortífago para volver al lado del Director, y luego sirvió otro año como espía. Entiendo que él odia a James, y que él podría transferir ese odio hacia ti, como lo ha hecho en el pasado. Pero creo que esa comprensión instintiva lo obligará pronto a ser justo. Incluso James no puede negar—aunque se suicidaría antes de admitir la admiración de Severus en voz alta—que toma valor el reconocer su error y regresar de él.

Segundo, existe la posibilidad de que la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia sean armas que necesitarás en la próxima guerra, no sólo como escudos, sino como cuchillas. El Señor Oscuro, me ha escrito el Director, es un Legeremante consumado. Su posesión exitosa, incluso de una mente entrenada como la tuya, lo demuestra. Si usas estas armas, tal vez algún día no solo puedas defender tus propios pensamientos, sino perforar los suyos. Esto, no necesito decirte, nos daría una ventaja increíble en el aprendizaje de las estrategias de Voldemort.

Tercero, yo también temo lo que podría suceder si el Señor Oscuro se hace con el control de tal poder y talento como el que posees, mi hijo—poder y talento que es mucho mayor de lo que Sirius se da cuenta. Es nuestra culpa, por supuesto, y no la suya, que él no sepa. Sin embargo, sabes el desastre que sería si te volvieras contra tu hermano.

Por favor, Harry. Por el bien de Connor, y por todo el nuestro, te insto a que aceptes la enseñanza del Profesor Snape.

Te amo, hijo mío, y sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.

_Lily Evans Potter._


	9. Qué enmarañada red tejemos

**Serie _Sacrificios_**   
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 8: Qué enmarañada red tejemos**

 

—Alguien viene —gruñó una voz baja y urgente adelante.

—Oh, mierda, es _él_ —dijo alguien más, y luego el ruido de unos pies corriendo se hizo más fuerte. Harry dio la vuelta en la esquina justo a tiempo para ver a dos estudiantes más altos que él alejándose apresuradamente, dándole una mirada desconfiada. Harry lo encontró gracioso hasta que miró hacia el lado y vio a Luna Lovegood pegada a la pared con algún tipo de red que parecía que estaba hecha de goma de mascar. Hilos de color rosa se adherían a su pelo, su rostro y sus ropas, y tapaban su boca.

—¡Harry! —lo regañó Draco cuando Harry dio un paso adelante—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones...

Harry le dirigió una mirada que lo calló por completo. Volviéndose, Harry señaló su varita y murmuró, — _Finite Incantatem._

La red desapareció. Luna cayó al suelo y sacudió la cabeza, luego se puso de pie. Su varita seguía detrás de su oreja izquierda, notó Harry, el largo flujo de su pelo casi oscureciéndola. Ella lo miró con ojos solemnes.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Pero no tenías que hacer eso, ¿sabes? Estaban bajo el control de Wrackspurts.

—¿Te lastimaron? —preguntó Harry. No creía que lo hubieran hecho, pero nunca había visto ese hechizo en particular, y por lo que sabía, la red podría haberle sacado la piel o el pelo cuando desapareciera.

—No —dijo Luna—. Creo que pretendían humillarme, si quieres la verdad. A los Wrackspurts les gusta confundir la mente de las personas, pero no pueden cambiarlos. Realmente no me habrían lastimado, porque no querían hacerme daño antes de que los Wrackspurts los atraparan.

Harry no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero lo dejó ir. Ignorando el impaciente movimiento de Draco, se adelantó y miró a Luna por un momento. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para verla mejor. Incluso para una chica de primer año, ella era pequeña. Esta mañana, llevaba un collar de tapas de botella como joya. Su rostro era absolutamente suave y tranquilo. Harry no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

—Si alguien te lastiman de esa manera otra vez —dijo—, y yo no estoy cerca, entonces quiero que encuentres al Slytherin más cercano cuando estás libre. Dile que tienes un mensaje de Harry Potter, y diles cómo eran tus atacantes.

Luna asintió con la cabeza. —Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “por qué”? —Harry miró hacia el pasillo por donde los estudiantes mayores se habían ido. No eran Gorgon y Jones, lo sabía. No habían mostrado ese nivel extremo de miedo. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que _habían_ sido Ravenclaws—. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—Ellos quieren humillarme —corrigió Luna con suavidad—, no lastimarme. Ya lo dije antes.

Harry respiró hondo. —Entonces, tal vez quiera volver a humillarlos —dijo. Draco resopló a su lado, pero cuando Harry lo miró, el otro muchacho cerró la boca y le dirigió una mirada aguda. _Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones_ , decía esa mirada, _y no deberías estar haciendo esto de todos modos, ya que acabas de salir de la enfermería._ Harry lo ignoró a su vez.

—¿También tienes un Wrackspurt en la cabeza? —preguntó Luna.

—Quizá —dijo Harry—. No lo sé. ¿Cómo se siente un Wrackspurt?

—Como borroso —dijo Luna—. No recuerdas lo que estás haciendo. Piensas cosas extrañas, como lastimar a la gente.

Harry trató de sonreír, aunque tenía miedo de que no saliera exactamente como le hubiera gustado. —Pues sí, entonces. Eso se siente como algo que he estado experimentando mucho últimamente.

Draco se agarró del brazo. —¿Estás _ciego_? —siseó.

 _—Lo que dijo él_ —dijo Sylarana—. _Y dile que quite amablemente su mano de mí._

Harry sacudió el brazo y observó a Luna sacar un collar que repiqueteaba del bolsillo de su túnica. Tenía pequeños talismanes de plata, incluyendo un caballo y un pájaro que Harry pensaba que era un cisne, pero también muchos más objetos ordinarios—más tapas de botellas, envolturas de dulces, cartas de juego perforadas. Luna se lo mostró y asintió solemnemente mientras Harry lo aceptaba.

—Esto te protegerá de los Wrackspurts —dijo—. Se lo ofrecí a la gente que me capturó contra la pared, pero no querían uno. No sé por qué —agregó—. Creo que los Wrackspurts los estaban confundiendo aún más.

—Gracias, Luna —dijo Harry. Se puso el collar en el cuello. Draco tartamudeó, pero en realidad no logró decir nada, lo cual fue muy gratificante. Harry asintió con la cabeza a Luna—. Creo que ya puedo sentir que el Wrackspurt se está desvaneciendo.

 _—No, esa es tu estupidez volviendo_ —dijo Sylarana.

—De nada —dijo Luna—. Ahora, tengo que ir a clase. Alguien podría extrañarme, y entonces pensarían que los Heliopaths me secuestraron —ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin más palabra.

Harry la vio ir con una débil sonrisa, y luego Draco le agarró el brazo, por suerte, no en el que Sylarana estaba envuelta, y lo arrastró hacia Pociones.

—El profesor Snape estará furioso con nosotros si llegamos tarde —dijo—. ¿Y por qué cogiste ese collar, Harry? Van a pensar que estás tan loco como ella.

—Algunos de ellos ya lo creen —dijo Harry suavemente, tirando de la cuerda del collar para que colgara más alto alrededor de su cuello—. Hablando Pársel, desmayándome en los pasillos...

Draco se detuvo abruptamente y extendió la mano, abrazando los hombros de Harry. Harry lo miró a los ojos.

—No creo que estés loco, Harry —dijo Draco—. Creo que eres inusual, y siempre lo serás.

Harry sonrió ligeramente. —Gracias, Draco —dijo, y lo rodeó—. Ahora, como señalaste antes, Snape _estará_ furioso con nosotros si llegamos tarde —él comenzó a bajar por el pasillo, y Draco lo siguió obedientemente.

 _—¿Te gusta Luna más que yo?_ —Sylarana obviamente estaba enfurruñada.

Harry miró hacia abajo, a su cabeza saliendo de su manga y respondió en lo que él estaba seguro era Pársel. —Por supuesto no. Creí que estarías feliz de que la ayude, de hecho.

Sylarana volvió la cabeza y lo fijó con brillantes ojos verdes. _—¿Por qué lo estaría?_

—Porque a veces pienso que deberías morder a un Ravenclaw estúpido —señaló Harry.

Sylarana le canturreó el resto del camino a Pociones, diciéndole que era un buen humano, un humano tan _inteligente_. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. En el momento en que encontrara a los Ravenclaw dañando a Luna, podría estar en un estado de ánimo lo suficientemente malo como para dejar que Sylarana los amenazara, y eso probablemente la contendría. Estaba aprendiendo a manejarla ahora.

Su enojo trató de regresar ante la idea de que unos estudiantes de más edad atormentaran a una de primer año, al pensar que unos estudiantes herían a alguien de su propia Casa, al pensar que nadie _hacía_ algo al respecto, pero él lo apartó. Esta noche iba a estar bastante enojado, después de su primera lección de Oclumancia con Snape. Pero había prometido a su madre que trataría de ser lo más frío y compuesto posible. Tenía que serlo, por el bien de Connor.

* * *

 

Snape levantó una ceja cuando Harry y Draco entraron justo antes de que hubiera cerrado las puertas de la clase, pero no dijo nada—hasta que Harry se volvió para tomar su asiento habitual junto a Neville Longbottom. Entonces su ceja subió más alto, y él dijo, —Al frente, señor Potter, por favor. Creo que debería trabajar con el señor Malfoy hoy.

Harry vio el rostro de Neville caer por el rabillo del ojo. El tímido Gryffindor realmente no era tan tímido cuando Harry trabajó con él. Harry no señalaba todos los errores obvios, como Hermione, pero hacia todo lo posible para dejar que Neville los descubriera por su cuenta, solo prestando ayuda si realmente la necesitaba. Esa parecía ser la mejor manera de enseñar a Neville, de hecho, la mejor manera de enseñar a muchos de los estudiantes de Pociones más torpes. Harry sólo podía preguntarse por qué Snape no se daba cuenta.

—¿Estamos comenzando una nueva poción hoy, señor? —preguntó Harry.

—No, señor Potter, continuaremos nuestro trabajo en la Poción Calmante —dijo Snape, su voz cada vez más aguda.

—Entonces preferiría quedarme y trabajar con Neville, señor —dijo Harry, sentándose. Neville le sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa—. Después de todo, comenzamos la Poción Calmante juntos, así que creo que deberíamos terminarla.

Snape se acercó a él. Harry levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Sylarana siseó suavemente, y la sintió hundirse en su piel. Su presencia estaba en su mente ahora, y si Snape trataba de leer sus pensamientos en los próximos momentos, iba a tener una sorpresa desagradable.

Harry había accedido a tomar las lecciones de Oclumancia, y escuchado los furiosos comentarios de Sirius al respecto, y respondió a la carta de su madre con una calmada y razonable, diciéndole que él comprendía y aceptaba cada punto que ella señaló. Pero había pasado más de una semana desde su posesión, y había tenido tiempo para pensar en sus propias estrategias para aprender de Snape mientras evitaba que el hombre viera más de lo que debería. Sylarana era una de esas estrategias. De todos modos, ella estaba en su mente, por lo que haría uso de su voluntad.

Y obligaría a Snape a abrirse y le haría perder tantas batallas menores como pudiera. Era _importante_ que Snape supiera que desconfiaba de él, y Snape no le había ganado a Harry sólo porque le daría clases particulares. Cualquiera que fuera la loca razón, presumida y tan de Snape que el profesor de Pociones había tenido para pensar que Harry seguiría confiando en él después de lo del Veritaserum poseyó sus pensamientos de nuevo.

 _Snape quiere honestidad, ¿verdad?_ Harry pensó. _¿Quiere que le abra mi mente? Este es un lugar para empezar._

El aire se hizo cada vez más tenso mientras el Profesor miraba a Harry. Harry pudo ver a Connor inclinado dos filas delante, mirándolo. Su rostro estaba pálido, al igual que el de Ron. Hermione, que estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Harry y Neville, miraba a Harry con absoluta conmoción y horror.

Por fin, Snape dijo: —Tal vez tenga razón, señor Potter. Señor Zabini, vuelva con el señor Malfoy. Puede trabajar con la señorita Parkinson en otro momento —se giró hacia el frente del salón.

Harry dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y enfrentó a Neville de nuevo. Éste estaba temblando, su cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

—Hey —dijo Harry suavemente, preocupado.

Neville lo miro devuelta y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Querías decir eso, Harry? —susurró—. ¿De verdad quieres trabajar conmigo?

Harry parpadeó. —Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no querría?

—Derrito todos los calderos —susurró Neville, mientras comenzaba a copiar las instrucciones de Snape para la Poción Calmante—. Y no soy muy bueno en Pociones. Tus eres _muy_ bueno, o el P-Profesor Snape no te hubiera dado puntos el año pasado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Entonces debería trabajar contigo, dado que soy bueno en Pociones. Además, me agradas.

El rostro de Neville se iluminó. Harry escondió un suspiro mientras iba a buscar los ingredientes para la Poción Calmante. ¿ _Nadie_ le había dicho a Neville que le agradaba? Harry no podía ver el por qué no. Neville siempre había sido perfectamente educado con Harry cuando él visitaba la Torre de Gryffindor, y _escuchaba_ a otros cuando hablaban, como si fuera a ser evaluado por ellos después. Harry no podía imaginar un candidato menos probable para ser exiliado y aislado por su propia Casa.

Por supuesto, a Luna la aislaron los Ravenclaw, también.

Harry frunció el ceño y llevó los ingredientes devuelta a la mesa que compartía con Neville. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que Luna y Neville tenían que los convertía en blancos? Podía entender por qué _él_ era un blanco, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían pensar que era Oscuro. Pero Neville sólo no era talentoso en Pociones, o Snape no le dejaba serlo, y Luna usaba joyería extraña y decía cosas extrañas y llevaba su varita detrás de su oreja izquierda. Harry no podía creer que los otros pensaran que esas eran actividades Oscuras.

 _Los exilian porque las personas son estúpidas,_ dijo Sylarana. _Creí que sabias eso._

—Señor Potter.

Harry miró arriba. Snape estaba parado frente ellos, y Neville temblaba obviamente, tratando de no deslizarse de su silla por un desmayo.

—Lo espero esta noche en mi oficina a las ocho en punto —dijo.

Harry bajó sus ojos y asintió, volviendo su atención a las instrucciones para la Poción Calmante. Sabía cómo hacerla, pero siempre era bueno asegurarse.

—¿Me escuchó? —demandó Snape.

Harry parpadeó hacia él. Tal vez Snape esperaba rebeldía en todo, incluso esto. Pero Harry había aceptado las lecciones de Oclumancia. No discutiría con las lecciones en sí.

—Sí, señor. Ocho en punto en su oficina. Allí estaré —dijo él.

Snape lo observó por un momento, luego se giró. Neville dejó salir un aliento tembloroso. —¿Cómo lo _soportas_? —susurró.

—No lo hago, en realidad —dijo Harry, echando el primer poco de higo seco—. Él me soporta.

* * *

 

Harry respiró profundamente, puso su ira en la caja—esto era por Connor—y tocó la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

—Adelante —dijo la voz de Snape, perfectamente pulida y fría. Harry abrió la puerta y entró.

Había estado en la oficina de Snape antes, así que supo inmediatamente que algo era diferente. El montón de botellas de pociones terminadas y sus ingredientes no estaban, los estantes vacíos. El escritorio y las sillas que usualmente estaba en el centro de la oficina se encontraban contra la pared y había un largo tramo del piso transfigurado para parecer un colchón. Harry lo miró, luego a Snape, quien se inclinaba contra la pared más lejana de la oficina y lo observaba.

—¿Por qué hay un colchón aquí, señor? —preguntó.

—Para atraparlo si se cae, Potter —dijo Snape, justamente—. La Oclumancia es una tarea difícil. Espero que colapse en algún punto, aunque sólo sea porque esté poniendo mucha atención enfocada en su mente y poca en su cuerpo —él se encogió de hombros—. Les pasa a muchos estudiantes. Me pasó a mí.

Harry parpadeó. Estaba desconcertado por el tono de Snape, por la mirada en sus ojos, por el hecho de que se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle—y hacerlo sin hablar bruscamente.

Un momento después, Snape dio un paso adelante y apuntó su varita, él pensó que entendía el propósito de responder su pregunta así. Enderezó sus hombros, y Sylarana tomó su posición en su mente.

— _¡Legilimens!_

Harry sintió como si alguien lo empujara, pasando a través de sus ojos y dentro de su mente. Cayó a través de un caos de impresiones. Sylarana se enrolló alrededor de él y lo sostuvo, y él detuvo a algunas de las memorias que escapaban con su ayuda.

Otras, sin embargo, pasaron por su lado y huyeron. Vio, brevemente, la primera vez que logró hacer magia sin varita, las horas interminables en que practicó el _Protego_ antes de entenderlo, esa vez, tres otoños antes cuando su magia surgió inesperadamente a su alrededor y giró sobre su cabeza como una bola en el extremo de una cuerda cuando Connor tomó la última Rana de Chocolate de la caja—

Y luego Sylarana _giró,_ y jaló, y Harry se encontró a si mismo arrodillado sobre el colchón, respirando fuerte.

Él cerró sus ojos, no queriendo ver la expresión de Snape aun. Había sobrevivido la primera vez. Y creía que podía descifrar el movimiento de empuje que Snape había hecho. Había una cierta _dirección_ en la magia, una cierta forma de enviar su voluntad cuando lo realizaba. Podía aprender rápido, y si podía distraer a Snape de ver memorias importantes cada vez, entonces podría estar fuera de peligro en un par de semanas.

—Párese, Potter —dijo Snape con calma.

Harry se levantó. El rostro de Snape era completamente blanco. Esta vez, dijo, —Voy a buscar una memoria que no desea que vea. _¡Legilimens!_

Harry hizo un mohín cuando la fuerza empujó en su mente. Trató de resistirla, y era muy fuerte para él.

Saltó a la segunda de las estrategias que había discutido con Sylarana, escogiendo trozos y fragmentos de memorias, los destellos de cosas pequeñas que podía recordar de un verano cuando tenía seis, y enviarlas como una nube de mariposas antes de que Snape llegara. Snape se detuvo a examinar algunos de ellos, y Harry se dio la vuelta y se zambulló. Tenía una breve sensación de grandes corredores y profundas aguas negras, su mente era más salvaje y extraña de lo que había pensado, y luego sintió a Snape invadirlo a su espalda.

Sylarana se lanzó y azotó, pero era demasiado lenta. Snape no conocía bien la mente de Harry, pero conocía las mentes, y Harry captó un vistazo de lo que un Legeremante capaz podría hacer en ese momento, cómo su propia experiencia podría dominar incluso a alguien que conocía bien su propia mente. Snape sabía la forma general de lo que estaba buscando, mientras Harry sólo conocía los recuerdos que quería proteger, y pensar en ellos revelaría su presencia a Snape.

Una memoria explotó frente a los ojos de Harry como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales muggles.

_—_ _Mantener a Connor a salvo. Siempre protegerlo. Asegurarme que vive una vida tranquila hasta que tenga que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort de nuevo. Ser su hermano, amigo y su guardián. Amarlo. Nunca competir contra él, nunca superarlo en nada y nunca dejar que nadie sepa cuán cercanos somos. Ser ordinario, para que él pueda ser extraordinario._

_Lily se arrodilló frente a él, sus ojos llenos con amor y pena, y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. —Eso es correcto —dijo ella—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Harry, por decirlos todos y el saber lo que significan._

_Era la primera vez que él supo, realmente_ supo, _lo que los votos significaban. Tenía seis años…_

Harry sacó a Snape violentamente de su cabeza. Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Snape retrocediendo contra la pared del fondo, mientras Harry se sentaba nuevamente sobre el colchón. Harry estaba complacido de ver a Snape sudando y jadeando, igual que él.

 _Lo siento,_ dijo Sylarana miserablemente. _Es demasiado rápido. Demasiado fuerte._

 _No te preocupes,_ Harry le dijo. _Tenemos que intentar algo más. Ahora que sabemos lo que puede hacer, será más fácil. Y aún tenemos otras estrategias que no hemos intentado._

—Potter.

Harry miró hacia arriba. Snape sostenía su varita frente a él, pero suelta, como si no intentara usarla contra él.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó.

Harry parpadeó. —Usted sabe lo que es —dijo—, señor —añadió apresuradamente mientras la cara del profesor se nublaba—. Es una de las memorias que me sacó con Veritaserum el año pasado —no pudo evitar que el desprecio se desvaneciera de su voz, pero agarró los peores vestigios de la emoción y los metió en la caja. Tenía que aprender de Snape. No podía permitirse enojarlo demasiado. Al mismo tiempo, era un alivio hablar abiertamente de un incidente que había mantenido oculto de todo el mundo—. Sabe que hice votos para proteger a Connor. Eran esos.

Snape permaneció quieto por un largo tiempo. Luego sacudió su cabeza. —Pude ver las heridas en su cabeza, Potter —dijo—. Abiertas, donde Tom Riddle lo tocó y arrancó las memorias de su mente.

Harry tembló. Snape dijo _Tom Riddle_ , pero escuchó _Voldemort_.

—¿Cómo me deshago de ellas, señor? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo hace —dijo Snape—. No fácilmente. Para eso es que es la Oclumancia. Eventualmente, llenará esos agujeros con neblina, con defensa, y no serán los huecos que son ahora —se detuvo de nuevo—. Y debe aprender a defenderse a sí mismo sin su serpiente. ¿Sabía que se entrelazó en su mente, sus pensamientos están tejidos con los suyos?

—Lo sabía —dijo Harry sin parar—. Lo planeamos. No queríamos que encontrara memorias humillantes de James Potter, señor.

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon. —Ansioso por proteger a su padre, ¿no? —susurró. Su varita se levantó—. _¡Legilimens!_

Harry trató de evadir el empuje del hechizo, pero era demasiado tarde. Snape estaba en su cabeza de nuevo, y esta vez buscaba memorias de James.

Harry creó una falsa lo más rápido que pudo, una época ordinaria en la que él y James jugaban Quidditch juntos, y la envió hacia él. Apenas pausó antes de sumergirse en ella, sin embargo. Harry sabía que tenía como objetivo un área específica de su mente, pero no sabía dónde estaba, o cómo anticipar sus movimientos.

Snape encontró y empujó algo, una cortina que dividía un verdadero almacén de memorias.

Ellas se desbordaron.

James ayudándolo a practicar Quidditch… James gastando bromas con Connor mientras Harry los veía con una sonrisa cariñosa… James volando una cometa en primavera con Connor afuera de la casa en el Valle de Godric mientras Harry estaba acostado en el césped con un libro y leía acerca de magia defensiva… James lanzando a Harry al aire y girando con él… James sacando su varita hacía Lucius Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon…

James expresando preocupación a Lily sobre la total dedicación de Harry en aprender magia, el que nunca reía o se divertía—

Harry empujó, y Sylarana empujó, y Snape estaba fuera de nuevo. Harry no estaba seguro si él estuvo parcialmente de acuerdo, sin embargo, pareció haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro, golpeando su varita contra su rodilla. Harry cerró los ojos. No tenía que mirarlo, pensó él. No había una _ley_ que dijera que tenía que mirarlo. Mantener los ojos cerrados le permitía pensar mejor acerca de las técnicas de Legeremancia, en cualquier caso, y de Oclumancia, que era su contraparte. Snape había empujado, había partido una barrera ligera. Eso quería decir que la mejor oportunidad de Harry de proteger sus pensamientos era esconderse detrás de una más dura.

¿Qué era duro?

 _Metal,_ dijo Sylarana útilmente. _Rocas. Escamas. El suelo cuando no ha llovido._

El metal funcionaria, pensó Harry. Se preguntó si debería imaginar una puerta de metal o—

—Potter.

Harry miró arriba, luego recordó con quién estaba tratando y desvió sus ojos. Snape sólo dijo, —Eso fue suficiente por su primera lección. Quiero que practique el despejar su mente antes de la próxima vez que nos reunamos. Ese es el primer y necesario paso para la Oclumancia.

—¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes, señor? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Quería ver cuán fuertes eran sus defensas —dijo Snape—. Y qué heridas le dejó Riddle en su mente, para saber cuál es el mejor curso para curarlas. Despejar su mente es el primer paso.

—¿Qué pasa con las barreras sólidas? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Las puertas de metal podrían detenerlo… detener a Riddle de fisgar en mis pensamientos cuando él quiera?

—Eso no funcionaria, Potter —dijo Snape, su tono privado de toda inflexión—. La Oclumancia y la Legeremancia son artes de movimiento. Un Legeremante confrontado por una barrera girará e irá a otro sitio. Puede simular ese movimiento en su mente como el nadar, lanzar dardos o cazar. Habrá notado que sus mejores tácticas provinieron del moverse, del percibir su propio ser o sus memorias. Es como las danzas sangrepura, que sé que conoce y maneja bien. Despejar su mente es necesario porque le da al Legeremante invasor nada más que oscuridad en la que nadar, sin importar a dónde sea que vaya.

Harry alzó su cabeza. Esto tenía que ser hablado, dado lo que Snape parecía resuelto a revelar. —¿Le dirá lo que pasé en estas lecciones a alguien, señor?

—No —dijo Snape, su voz como un látigo—. No lo haré. ¿Qué hay de usted?

—Preferiría que no estuvieran sucediendo —dijo Harry—. Así que no —él se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Debe aprender a defenderse a sí mismo —le dijo él—. Debe hacerlo sin la ayuda de su serpiente. Y debe curar sus heridas.

Harry no vio ningún motivo para responder a eso, ya que Snape ya sabía lo que él diría. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

 

Snape Transfiguró el colchón de nuevo en el suelo, movió su escritorio y sillas a sus lugares correctos y reversó su hechizo Desvanecedor de antes, conjurando las pociones a sus lugares apropiados. Hizo todo eso antes de permitirse pensar en lo que vio en la mente de Harry.

Las heridas eran una cosa. Las había esperado. Estaban sangrando y eran hoyos hundidos y feos, manchados con la maldad del toque de Riddle. No había tenido motivo para ser gentil, y no lo había sido. Snape tenía confianza en que, con tiempo, mientras Harry aprendía Oclumancia, podría curarlas, o llenarlas y hacerlas menos vulnerables por más tiempo.

La profundidad de la intervención de la Locusta también era preocupante, pero no una sorpresa. Ella era un tejido dorado brillante, entrelazada tan profunda en la mente de Harry que Snape sabía que tratar de arrancarla le causaría a Harry un daño permanente. Aun insistiría en que Harry aprendiera a defenderse sin ella. Todo lo que el Señor Oscuro tendría que hacer sería matar a la Locusta, y Harry se rendiría a los gritos y quedaría indefenso, agobiado por la agonía. Un entrenamiento apropiado y cuidados prevendría eso.

Dos cosas preocuparon a Snape, y no eran algo que Snape hubiera esperado.

La primera era la forma de la mente de Harry. Snape había caminado en diferentes concepciones mentales desde que se convirtió en Legeremante, y visto numerosos magos y brujas defender y definirse a sí mismos de numerosas formas. Ha visto casas, laberintos, bosques, sistemas de cuevas, océanos, réplicas de Hogwarts o el Ministerio, jardines, cuartos gigantes, planicies de neblina a la deriva.

La mente de Harry era una red de tejidos, hilos de pensamientos y entrenamiento y memorias y frecuencias trenzadas entre sí, enredadas hasta cierto punto. Las heridas de Riddle eran huecos en esos tejidos, lugares donde los hilos se abrieron y flotaban. La Locusta era otro hilo en ellos, uno nuevo y prominente.

Snape había buscado y escudriñado, incluso mientras distraía a Harry con memorias que no importaban. No vio ningún lugar donde los tejidos cedieran, donde la percepción propia de Harry estuviera libre de ellos. Cualquier pensamiento que tenía tomaba una ruta enmarañada junto a espirales y círculos e intersecciones bifurcadas, unidos tan profundo en el tejido que ya había hecho. Todos se envolvían apretados alrededor de la misma meta, la que Harry ya le había dicho a Snape que más le importaba: salvar y proteger a Connor.

Snape no sabía cómo esos tejidos pudieron desarrollarse por sí solos. Habían sido cultivados cuidadosamente.

Comprendió cómo y por qué, con los recuerdos de Harry de sus votos y de estudiar. Lily—no James, evidentemente—había entrenado a su hijo para que fuera así, entrelazando tantas expectativas como pudiera en los tejidos, enseñándole a Harry qué pensar sobre el futuro antes de que el futuro hubiera sucedido.

No podía examinar sus propios sentimientos sobre el asunto, todavía no. Sabía que sus emociones brotarían de su propio capullo y lo atacarían salvajemente si lo intentaba. Había una ira allí, y el viejo odio dirigido hacia James Potter, y náuseas tan fuertes que no tenía apetito por la última cena que había planeado—

Snape movió una mano cortando sus propios pensamientos. Por eso había decidido no pensar en ello, porque le tomaría tiempo contemplar toda la extensión de los sucesos.

La segunda cosa que le preocupaba acerca de la mente de Harry era la caja. Aparecía en los pensamientos de Harry como un recipiente pequeño, de madera oscura, cerrada tan fuertemente con un candado que había aturdido a Snape. Flotaba como un fantasma sobre los tejidos, indicando que Harry conscientemente pensaba en esa parte de su mente de esa manera. No era una manera inconsciente de verse a sí mismo, como los tejidos. Se asomaba cuando Snape cazaba, pero se alejaba cuando la miraba directamente.

La caja se había abierto, una vez, cuando Harry se había desconectado del alegato que Snape estaba seguro, el chico quería tener sobre el incidente del Veritaserum. Harry había _arrojado_ su odio en la caja, y ésta se cerró de golpe en el momento siguiente y desapareció. Harry lo había hecho con absoluta facilidad, indicando otra habilidad que había practicado durante años.

Snape pensó en al menos seis años—si contaba desde el momento en que Harry aparentemente había comprendido completamente sus votos—de odio y resentimiento y amargura y cualquier otra emoción que pudiera dañar su relación con Connor, o el entrenamiento que necesitaba para ayudar a Connor. Pensó en todo lo que estaba contenido ese lugar, separado del resto de la mente de Harry y estrictamente ignorado.

Decidió que ya no quería pensar en ello.

Snape se empujó cansadamente sobre sus pies. Él era un Slytherin, y un antiguo Mortífago, y Profesor de Pociones que había enseñado por doce años a pesar del desprecio por la mayoría de sus estudiantes. No había ninguna razón para que él se sintiera tan cansado y desalentado como lo estaba ahora mismo. Había enfrentado retos y los había superado. Superaría este también.

¿Por qué se sentía como si el suelo hubiera caído bajo él?

 _Porque,_ decidió, _nunca esperé tener simpatía por ningún sangriento Potter._

No era del todo cierto, pero se obligó a hacerlo cierto ahora mismo, y giró para encargarse de sus asuntos antes de ir a la cama.


	10. Esa afilada chispa de traición

**Serie _Sacrificios_**  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 9: Esa afilada chispa de traición**

 

La mano de Harry se movió rápidamente, atrapando la Snitch mientras trataba de huir, y Flint gritó dos veces, señalando el final de la práctica de Quidditch.

Harry se giró y se lanzó hacia el suelo. Apenas recordaba levantarse en el último momento. Una parte de él quería seguir adelante, para ver qué tan bajo podía deslizarse sobre la hierba antes de que la gravedad y el impulso lo alcanzaran. Su sangre latía, llenando sus venas de la misma manera que el aire llenaba sus pulmones. La escoba que los Malfoy le habían dado era _brillante_. Harry nunca había creído que un tipo diferente de escoba pudiera hacer una gran diferencia en la forma en que volaba, añadiendo una ligereza extra a sus giros y una velocidad extra a sus movimientos.

Aterrizó con un movimiento ligero y bajó de la escoba, y se giró para ver al equipo de Quidditch mirándolo fijamente. Harry hizo una pausa por un momento. No habían estado tan satisfechos con él, especialmente Flint, cuando Harry había tenido que admitir en la primera práctica hace una semana que tenía una Nimbus 2001 ahora, y que no se lo había contado a nadie. Habían superado eso pronto, pero por sus expresiones ahora, Harry se preguntó si lo estaban recordando.

Entonces Flint sonrió, una expresión que lo hacía parecer un bulldog, y dijo, —Vamos a moler a los Gryffindor el próximo sábado —su mirada rastreó alrededor del equipo—. Tenemos los Bateadores más duros, los Cazadores más rápidos, por supuesto, el Guardián más malo, y el mejor Buscador —sus ojos volvieron a Harry—. ¿ _Cierto_ , Potter?

Harry le devolvió la mirada en calma, sin temor alguno ahora. No había averiguado exactamente cómo hacer que Connor ganara el siguiente partido, pero sabía que lo haría. Connor estaba volando maravillosamente. Harry sabía que no tendría que hacer mucho para que pareciera que Connor lo había vencido sólo por su habilidad.

Entonces Flint se inclinó hacia delante y dijo, —Es obvio ahora, la forma en que te estabas conteniendo en el primer partido el año pasado. Sé que no lo hiciste en los otros partidos, Potter, pero esta vez no lo vas a hacer en _todos_. Slytherin juega para _ganar_.

Harry pensó que era mejor retroceder por ahora. Inclinó la cabeza, como si Flint hubiera logrado convencerlo, y murmuró: —Por supuesto.

Flint retrocedió, satisfecho, y se dirigió hacia las duchas. Le dijo algo a Adrian Pucey que lo hizo reír en voz alta, y el resto del equipo se amontonó muy cerca, dejando a Harry caminar ligeramente por su cuenta. Eso le iba muy bien. Había visto la figura tímida al acecho en el borde del campo durante la práctica, y Harry quería una oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Harry —llegó la voz esperada desde el lado.

—Connor —dijo Harry, volviéndose y sonriendo a su hermano—. ¿Vienes a espiar nuestra práctica? —él sonrió aún más ampliamente, para demostrar que era una broma.

Connor dio un respingo, pero no dejó que la broma lo distrajera. Estaba mirando la escoba en las manos de Harry. —¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que tenías un Nimbus 2001?

Harry suspiró. —El día del juego de Gryffindor-Slytherin, si pudiera.

—¿Por qué? —Connor levantó su cabeza y encontró los ojos de Harry—. Pensé que ya no ibas a mentirme sobre nada.

—Habría causado muchas discusiones durante el verano —dijo Harry—. Y ya te habían pasado suficientes cosas. _Todavía_ no sabemos quién envió a ese elfo doméstico, ¿verdad? Y ahora sé de las otras cosas —agregó—. Deberías haberme dicho si sentías que no podías dormir, Connor. Podría haber ayudado.

Connor lo miró durante un largo rato. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ron me dijo —dijo Harry—. Así de preocupado estaba Ron, que _él mismo,_ de buena gana, habló conmigo sin ti alrededor.

—Le caes bien —Connor comenzó a la defensiva.

—No, no lo hago —dijo Harry—. Sé que no lo hago. Pero solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Me dijo que tuviste pesadillas sobre el ataque de Voldemort el año pasado, y que habías estado tomando poción para dormir sin sueños para combatirlas —él negó con la cabeza—. Por lo menos ahora sé por qué te llegaron tantas lechuzas el verano pasado. Pensé que sólo había dulces en ellos.

Connor bajó los ojos. —No quería molestarte —murmuró—. Y la poción solucionó lo de las pesadillas. Dormí sin soñar durante la mayor parte del verano —se levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró a Harry—. ¿Y qué hay de _ti_ , de todos modos? ¿Por qué te despertaste y escapaste fuera tantas veces por la noche?

—Para jugar con Sylarana —dijo Harry—. Fue cuando pensaba que no pudieras soportar descubrir que hablo Pársel.

Sylarana se movió perezosamente sobre su hombro. _—No puede soportarlo_ —dijo ella—. _Él nunca me mira._

 _Estás bajo mi túnica ahora mismo,_ Harry señaló.

_—Esa no es excusa._

Harry miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió por la expresión de disgusto en la cara de su hermano. Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Realmente es diferente de las criaturas mágicas que vas a ver con Hagrid? —le preguntó a Connor.

—Sí —bufó Connor, cruzando los brazos—. No son serpientes.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Creo que deberíamos ver lo que Hagrid dice de ella. Sé que lo visitas los sábados. ¿Irás hoy? ¿Puedo ir contigo? Creo que es hora de que lo conozca adecuadamente, y le agradezca por llevarme de vuelta a la escuela el año pasado.

Connor asintió con la cabeza, con expresión desconcertada. —No me quedaré mucho tiempo. El Banquete de Halloween es esta noche, ya sabes. Pero dije que lo visitaría. Y… bueno, probablemente le gustaría echarle un vistazo a una versión en vivo de esa cosa —dijo, mirando al brazo en que Sylarana no estaba enrollada, con una expresión de disgusto torciéndole la boca.

 _—¿Le gustaría ver una mordedura de Locusta en vivo?_ —preguntó Sylarana—. _Lo puedo hacer posible._

Harry le dio a su propio hombro un ligero golpe para callarla y luego asintió con la cabeza a Connor. —Déjame cambiarme y luego...

—¡Harry!

Harry se volvió sorprendido. No había visto a Draco observando la práctica de Quidditch, pero evidentemente lo había estado, y ahora estaba corriendo a través del campo hacia ellos, pareciendo tan sonrojado como si hubiera estado volando. Se detuvo junto a Harry y le dirigió una mirada fría a Connor, tanto para preguntar, _¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Connor frunció el labio. —Malfoy —dijo él.

—Draco —dijo Harry—. No voy a tardar mucho. Te veré en el Banquete.

—Qué comité tan acogedor —replicó Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados y su atención en Connor—. Es sábado por la tarde, y no he pasado nada del día con mi mejor amigo —aquí, su mirada volvió a Harry, rápido—. No quiero hablar contigo sólo en el Banquete, Harry. Prefiero jugar Snap Explosivo contigo esta tarde. Y hablar de tus lecciones privadas con el Profesor Snape —añadió, como una advertencia, suponía Harry, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya por mucho más tiempo.

Harry todavía no le había dicho a Draco quien lo había poseído, y por eso no le había explicado por qué las lecciones de Oclumancia eran necesarias. Tampoco quería hacerlo. El padre de Draco había sido un Mortífago. Era posible que siguiera obedeciendo los mandatos de Voldemort, en cualquier forma que el Señor Oscuro pudiera enviarlos, y su posesión del diario lo argumentaba. Harry _no_ iba a hacer que Draco eligiera entre su familia y Harry. Por supuesto, terminaría sucediendo de todas maneras, si Draco insistía en mantener su amistad con él, pero entonces la guerra irrumpiría, Harry pelearía al lado de Connor, y Draco elegiría a los Malfoy con la conciencia limpia. No iba a suceder así, cuando Draco podría sentirse horrorizado por lo que Lucius había hecho, y dividido entre su amigo y su familia.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo evitaría las preguntas de Draco, pero afortunadamente no tenía que hacerlo ahora. —Voy a ducharme y luego visitar a Hagrid con Connor, Draco —dijo—. Se lo prometí. Tengo que darle las gracias a Hagrid por lo que hizo por mí, de todos modos, después del encuentro con Voldemort el año pasado —se dio cuenta con diversión privada que Draco todavía se estremecía ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro—. Te veré en el Banquete.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Draco.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche enfurruñado en tu habitación? —se burló Connor.

Draco no lo miró con desagrado pero le dirigió una mirada tan fría y penetrante que la sonrisa de Connor se desvaneció y Harry sintió una serpiente de inquietud enrollada en su vientre.

 _—¿Otra serpiente?_ —Sylarana se desenrolló de su hombro—. _¿Dónde? Eres mi ser humano. No lo olvides._

 _Era una metáfora,_ explicó Harry, y luego miró a Draco. —¿Quieres decirme a qué  te refieres con eso?

—Voy ir con ustedes a visitar a Hagrid —dijo Draco con altivez.

—Yo... ¡pero no puedes! —dijo Connor. En realidad estaba escupiendo al decirlo, y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se alegró de que no hubiera aliados potenciales alrededor, de ver a Connor tan mal como ahora—. ¡Hagrid no te gusta!

—Él nunca me ha _conocido_ —dijo Draco, con frialdad aristocrática.

—Eres un _Malfoy_ —dijo Connor—. Eres _imposible_ de gustar.

—La influencia de mi padre en el Ministerio argumenta lo contrario —Draco curvó sus labios con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Como mi amistad con Harry —se movió de lado hasta que su hombro chocó con el de Harry.

Connor encontró los ojos de Harry y sostuvo su expresión. Harry suspiró. —¿Puedes darme unos minutos? —preguntó.

Connor asintió con la cabeza. —De todas formas, necesitas ducharte —dijo, todavía mirando a Draco—. Voy a estar esperando en el borde del campo —se dio la vuelta y se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No empieces, Harry —dijo Draco, antes de que Harry pudiera tratar de persuadirlo de que no fuera con ellos—. Pasaste las primeras tres semanas del año escolar ignorándome, y ahora quieres pasar más tiempo con tu hermano que conmigo. No —su rostro era terco y malhumorado. Harry soltó un pequeño siseo.

—Si insistes…

—Lo hago.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Espera aquí, entonces —dijo, y fue a ducharse.

* * *

 

—Ella es hermosa, Harry —dijo Hagrid apreciativamente, acariciando las escamas de Sylarana. Parecía como si apenas se estuviera conteniendo a sí mismo de recoger y abrazar a la Locusta, para sorpresa de Harry. Parecía que Hagrid realmente amaba a las criaturas mágicas, sin importar cuán peligrosas, o impredecibles fueran. El medio gigante levantó la vista, radiante—. ¿Qué dice ella de mí?

 _—Es mejor que no deje de hacer eso_ —dijo Sylarana, arqueándose, mientras Hagrid la acariciaba detrás de la cabeza.

—A ella realmente le gusta que la acaricien —dijo Harry, sintiendo que una sensación de irrealidad lo invadía. _Él_ nunca había tocado a Sylarana tanto como lo estaba haciendo Hagrid, y ver a su Locusta enredarse en las manos de otra persona con ese tipo de entusiasmo y sin señales de morder, era extraño.

Incluso más extraño era el hecho de que Connor y Draco estuviesen en la casa de Hagrid durante media hora, bebiendo té y mascando galletas sólo un poco menos duras que piedras, y todavía no hubiesen levantado la varita hacía el otro. Oh, se habían acercado unas cuantas veces, cuando Draco hizo una observación acerca de las costumbres mágicas de sangrepuras y la absoluta _vergüenza_ por la falta de ellas en la Casa de Gryffindor, o cuando Connor murmuró algo sobre Narcissa Malfoy luciendo como si necesitara ser fregada por dentro y por fuera para  liberarla de la mancha de magia Oscura. Pero hasta ahora iba...

 _Bueno_ , pensó Harry con firmeza. _Está yendo bien._

—Hagrid —dijo de nuevo—, me gustaría darte las gracias por llevarme de regreso a Hogwarts el año pasado…

Hagrid agitó una mano hacia él, sonrojándose, una vez más no dejando que Harry completara su agradecimiento adecuadamente. La otra mano se mantuvo ocupada con Sylarana, que ahora soltaba el tipo de siseo que sólo Harry había oído en el pasado cuando se ofreció a dejar que mordiera algo. —No seas tonto, Harry. Eres hermano de Connor. Y estabas enfermo —se inclinó hacia delante abruptamente y miró a Harry—. ¿En que _estabas_ metido? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar.

Harry tosió un poco. Connor le había dicho a Hagrid acerca de Tú-Sabes-Quién, como Hagrid se refería, pero no que Harry hubiera sufrido de un _Crucio_ a manos de la varita de Quirrell. Harry no pensó que había sido capaz de oír la maldición exacta bajo el hechizo de jaula de Voldemort. Y Harry tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie. Era suficiente que Snape lo supiera, y que él había abusado de la debilidad que la maldición le dio esa noche para darle a Harry Veritaserum…

Capturó la ira que trajo la memoria y la arrojó a la caja con facilidad. La caja había sido útil en las últimas semanas, lo que le permitía pasar las lecciones de Oclumancia y las veces que había querido enojarse con su hermano o Ron.

Había otra razón por la que no iba a decírselo a nadie ahora, pensó, alzando la vista y capturando la mirada insistente de Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Draco se _quejaría_ , si lo supiera. Tal vez Connor también lo haría, aunque era más práctico en cosas así; estaba hecho y pertenecía al pasado, diría. Draco nunca pareció entender esa parte.

—Un hechizo de la varita de Tú-Sabes-Quién —dijo, evitando el nombre de Voldemort por deferencia a la sensibilidad de Hagrid—. No estoy seguro de cuál era.

—Por supuesto que no lo estás —dijo Draco desde un lado.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco nunca se estremeció, y tampoco parpadeó. Harry apartó la mirada. Draco lo _molestaba_ últimamente. Quería pasar tiempo con Harry todo el tiempo, y Harry ya no creía que era sólo para mantenerlo alejado de Connor. Eso dejaba el problema de por qué, sin embargo. No podía ser verdadera amistad, pensó Harry, aunque Draco pensara que era así, porque eso significaría que Draco tendría problemas para separarse de Harry cuando llegara el momento de reunirse con su familia. No comprendía la conducta de los Slytherin en absoluto, en general, por supuesto, pero Draco era el peor de ellos.

—Ah, bueno —dijo Hagrid con un suspiro—. Me alegro que ya estés mejor, Harry. Y también tú, Connor —añadió, con un gesto a Connor. Luego miró hacia abajo, y una sonrisa bobalicona y dichosa se extendió a través de su cara—. ¿A la hermosa Locusta le gustarían huevos?

 _—Dile que a la bella Locusta de verdad le gustarían unos huevos_ —le ordenó Sylarana a Harry, volviéndose para que la luz del sol que caía a través de la ventana de Hagrid brillara en sus escamas—. _Díselo exactamente así_.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y lo expresó exactamente así, no volviendo a mirar a Connor y Draco decididamente. Al menos la tarde fue un éxito para dos de ellos, pensó.

* * *

 

Harry aceleró un poco cuando se acercaron a Hogwarts. Connor y Draco habían comenzado a pelear en el camino de vuelta de la cabaña de Hagrid, y se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y molesto. Que estuvieran discutiendo sobre _él_ sólo aumentó la molestia de Harry. No entendía por qué lo hacían. Había dejado claro dónde estaba con ellos: Connor primero, Draco en segundo lugar; Connor su hermano, Draco su amigo; Connor su familia, Draco su compañero de Casa. Harry había dicho eso en más de una ocasión. Draco incluso había parecido aceptarlo cuando se contentaron después de su pelea en septiembre.

Y ahora, esto.

—Pero realmente él debería haber estado en Gryffindor —dijo Connor—. _Todos_ saben eso.

—Alguien se olvidó de decirle al Sombrero Seleccionador —dijo Draco, su voz sonriente—. Y al Director Dumbledore. Y al Profesor Snape. Y a mí. Y…

—Lo que sea, Malfoy —dijo Connor. Harry no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que estaría agitando la mano, como lo hacía cada vez que quería borrar lo que él pensaba que era una estúpida línea de argumentación—. Vi la escoba que tus padres le compraron a Harry hoy. ¿Realmente crees que _eso_ hará mucha diferencia cuando llegue el partido la próxima semana?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Draco—. Pero no es por eso que la compraron, _idiota_. La compraron para Harry porque es mi _amigo_ , y porque era su cumpleaños, también, no sólo el tuyo.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más debería quedarse como tu amigo —dijo Connor, y bajó la voz. Harry, deteniéndose cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts, los miró con irritación. Connor tenía la cara cerca de la de Draco. Mientras Harry lo miraba, susurró—: Ya sabes que dejaría de ser tu amigo si yo le pidiera que lo hiciera.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par y por un momento no pareció saber qué hacer. Luego sacó su varita.

Harry gruñó y corrió hacia ellos, ignorando las quejas de Sylarana mientras era apretujada. Connor también sacó su varita, pero afortunadamente, Harry se lanzó entre ellos antes de que pudieran disparar un hechizo. Se puso de espaldas a su gemelo. Confiaba en Connor para no hacer algo a escondidas detrás de él más de lo que confiaba en Draco.

—Ambos están actuando como de primer año —dijo, su ira casi lo ahogaba. Pensó en poner la cólera en la caja, pero no creía que pudiera. En cambio, tuvo que escupirla. Si nada más, podría ayudarles a entender los conceptos simples que simplemente se _negaban_ a comprender hasta ahora—. O bebés peleando por un juguete —dio una mirada hacia Connor, que se sonrojó. Odiaba particularmente ser llamado más joven que él, una razón por la que Harry había escogido esa línea de razonamiento. Harry miró a Draco, cuya cara ardía con furia sin blindaje y que aún tenía su varita afuera—. Dije que era tu amigo —dijo Harry—. Lo dije en serio. Y te dije que Connor era mi hermano, y lo decía en serio. ¿Qué parte de esto no entiendes, _joder_?

Su rabia lo dejó sin aliento. Sacudió la cabeza. _Tenía_ que calmarse, o diría algo que realmente lamentaba, y no sólo algo desafortunado.

También metió esta cólera en la caja, y suspiró por cómo eso aclaró su cabeza. Miró de nuevo a Connor, y encontró las mejillas de su hermano aún más ruborizadas. Abrió la boca para hablar.

Harry sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. —No quiero oírlo —dijo—. Soy tu hermano, Connor, y eso no va a cambiar _nunca_. Ya lo sabes, así que deja de actuar como un idiota a mí alrededor —miró a Draco—. Y Draco, soy tu amigo. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Conoces las limitaciones y las necesidades de nuestra amistad. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez sobre eso? —añadió tranquilamente.

Draco bajó su varita y se frotó la cara con una mano. —No —susurró él—. Pero, Harry…

Harry dio un ligero paso adelante. Connor estaría bien, y no le costaría nada si Harry escuchaba a Draco en ese momento. —¿Sí? —preguntó.

Nunca llegó a averiguar lo que Draco habría dicho—al menos no en ese momento—porque alguien salió volando de la escuela gritando con toda la fuerza sus pulmones. _—¡Malfoy!_

Harry se dio la vuelta. Era Ron, y él sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco. Con un pequeño gemido, Harry se dio la vuelta, de modo que se interponía entre Draco y cualquier cosa que el amigo enfurecido de Connor pudiera lanzar.

—¿Algo mal, Weasley?

Harry hizo una mueca ante el tono de la voz de Draco. Esto no era nada como la enemistad que Draco tenía con Connor. Era odio de sangrepuras. Cualquiera que fuese la enemistad entre los Malfoy y los Weasley—y ninguno de los libros de historia que Harry había leído explicaba los orígenes de aquella enemistad—ambas familias la alimentaban y animaban.

Entonces Harry miró la cara roja de Ron, llorosa, y pensó que sabía lo que estaba mal. Esta ronda casi seguramente la habían ganado los Malfoy.

—¿Quieres saber qué pasa, Malfoy? —Ron gritó, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pies de distancia de Harry—. ¿Quieres saber qué _pasa_? —él respiraba con dificultad ahora, y su mano estaba tan apretada alrededor de su varita que Harry temió que pudiera romperla—. ¡Tu padre consiguió que el mío fuera _despedido_! —gritó Ron por fin—. ¡Eso es lo que está _jodidamente mal_!

—¡Ron!

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras Hermione salía corriendo por las puertas. No creía que pudiera intervenir esta vez. Sólo esperaba que no llegara a maleficios.

—Ron —comenzó él calmante—, si piensas en ello, es culpa de Lucius. Él debe haber…

Ron no estaba escuchando. _—¡Tarantallegra!_ —gritó, y el hechizo voló de su varita y hacia Draco.

Harry levantó una mano. _—¡Haurio!_ —dijo, sin mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. No podía usar _Protego_ ; eso reflejaría el hechizo directamente a Ron, y no había profesores alrededor para proteger a los estudiantes del efecto de los maleficios esta vez.

Un escudo de color verde oscuro se formó en su palma y se extendió rápidamente hacia fuera desde allí. La luz del hechizo de Ron lo golpeó y desapareció. Harry soltó un breve suspiro. _Haurio_ trabajaba como él lo había leído, entonces, absorbiendo el hechizo en lugar de devolverlo.

Ron no le dio mucho tiempo para felicitarse. — _Petrificus Totalus_ —lo intentó esta vez, y la Maldición Petrificadora también hizo de excelente alimento para el escudo de Harry. Ron soltó un suspiro—. ¡Deja caer el escudo, Harry! —gritó—. ¡Déjame acabar con él!

—No —dijo Harry, y luego sintió un ligero movimiento detrás de él—. Draco, si le lanzas un hechizo, _quitaré_ el escudo, y entonces _yo_ te hechizaré —agregó.

Draco dejó de moverse. Harry miró hacia atrás brevemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y encontró a Draco, extrañamente, _sonriéndole_.

—Mi héroe —dijo.

Harry rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Ron. Ron estaba apuntando su varita, pero Harry vio algo que él no y se relajó.

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Ron se elevó a través del aire y se posó firmemente en la mano de Hermione. Ron se dio la vuelta. —¡Hermione! —gritó, su rabia parecía cambiar de dirección a medio vuelo—. Se suponía que tú…

— _Cálmate_ , Ron —dijo Hermione. Se había acercado a él y jadeaba. Harry la imaginó persiguiendo a Ron desde la Torre de Gryffindor y se estremeció—. Todo va a estar bien —añadió suavemente, frotando la espalda de Ron—. Podemos ir a hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore. Estoy segura de que él…

—Harry.

Harry volvió bruscamente la cabeza. Connor no había dicho nada durante la discusión, y Harry pensó que estaría contento de permitir que Ron y Draco pelearan—o no, como era el caso. Ahora, sin embargo, dio un paso adelante. Su rostro era intencionado, y Harry se estremeció ante la expresión. Supuso, distante, que era una expresión que había querido que usara su gemelo: una de conciencia de poder, compuesto y duro. Estaba viendo cuánto podría ser capaz de ordenar a alguien alrededor, porque él era el Chico-Que-Vivió. Tendría que acostumbrarse a tomar el mando si quería salvar y dirigir el mundo mágico.

Harry realmente, realmente deseaba que Connor no hubiera decidido estar al mando _ahora_.

—Harry —dijo Connor—. Sal del camino y deja que Ron lo hechice. Lo que el papá de Malfoy le hizo al papá de Ron fue _horrible_. Tienes que ver eso.

Harry cerró los ojos. Sintió la mano de Draco tocar su hombro. _¿Dónde están los prefectos cuando los necesitamos?_ Harry pensó. _¿Dónde están los profesores?_

Probablemente preparándose para el Banquete de Halloween, por supuesto. Que Harry supiera que la respuesta no lo confortaba.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Pero, Connor, no puedo. Ron le haría daño. O Draco haría daño a Ron. O se lastimarían. No quiero que nadie se lastime —él no se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar a Connor otra vez.

—Harry, mírame.

_Mierda._

Harry logró levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. La mano de Draco estaba ahora apretada sobre su hombro, y Sylarana guardó silencio. Entonces ella dijo, en la mente de Harry, _voy a matarlo_. Su voz era tranquila y resuelta.

 _¡No!_ Dijo Harry, pero no podía pensar en mucho más que eso. Se sintió atrapado por la mirada de Connor. Amor y lealtad, sí, pero también había un borde calculador, como si Connor estuviera viendo a Harry por primera vez.

—Harry —dijo Connor suavemente—, si realmente piensas que deberías haber sido un Gryffindor, sal del camino. Esta es la venganza de un Gryffindor. Tienes que ver eso. Y Draco sacó su varita primero.

—¡Connor, no se supone que usemos la magia entre nosotros fuera de las clases! —Hermione intentó intervenir.

Connor levantó una mano. —¿Y bien, Harry? —preguntó, tranquilo e implacable—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿ _Deberías_ haber sido un Gryffindor?

Harry respiraba con rapidez, sus pensamientos cerca de ser atrapados en el vórtice de nuevo. Si Connor decía algo sobre él, era verdad. Él lo sabía. Lo había utilizado para tranquilizarse tanto el año pasado como éste, cuando Connor había dicho que no podía ser malo por ser Sorteado en Slytherin o hablar Pársel. Se aferró a eso.

Si Connor decía que debería salir del camino o eso probaría que él no era realmente Gryffindor—

Y si Connor decía que ser un Gryffindor, Sorteado en la Casa equivocada por error solamente, significaba que él era todavía bueno—

Harry quería correr y gritar y vomitar. Por supuesto, uno de ellos lo obligaría a salir del camino, con lo otro se vería obligado a doblarse, y pensó que no podría parar si empezara a gritar ahora.

Pero se quedó allí. ¿Y no era ésa realmente su elección, después de todo, hecha y proclamada al aire libre donde cualquiera podía verlo?

Miró a tiempo para ver a Connor asentir, una vez. Sus ojos estaban agudos con la traición mientras miraba a Harry.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador no estaba mal después de todo, ya veo —dijo, y luego dio la vuelta y se acercó a Ron, escoltándolo de regreso a Hogwarts. No se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera cuando Harry trató de llamarle, con una voz ronca y estrangulada que no sonaba como la suya.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento, mirando a Harry y mordiéndose el labio. Harry pensó que estaba tratando de decidir qué decir, sin hacer que pareciera que simpatizaba con Draco o traicionaba a Connor.

Por fin, sacudió la cabeza, susurró débilmente, —No quiso decir eso —y regresó corriendo a Hogwarts después de Ron y Connor.

Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, cuerpo tenso como para absorber un golpe. _Tenía_ que poner esto en perspectiva. _Tenía_ que tratar de decirse a sí mismo que sólo porque tuvo una pelea con Connor no significaba que había desobedecido a su gemelo o tomado el lado opuesto contra él. A veces tenía que estar en desacuerdo con él, en el pasado, cuando Connor estaba equivocado, como el año pasado cuando había insultado a Hermione el día de Halloween, y a Draco en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Había visto esos ojos avellana llenos de vergüenza antes, argumentó consigo mismo.

_Pero nunca la traición._

Había hecho cosas que Connor no quería que hiciera antes, cuando Connor estaba equivocado.

_Pero siempre antes, sabía que estaba equivocado al mismo tiempo._

Harry bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Saltó cuando un par de brazos se enrollaron alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo. Finalmente, dejó caer el _Haurio_ y se volvió hacia Draco.

—Mi héroe —dijo Draco—. Quise decir eso, Harry. Gracias.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No creía que pudiera hablar. Afortunadamente, Draco parecía entender eso.

—¿Te sientes capaz de ir al Banquete? —susurró.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco suspiró. —Entonces te acompañaré de regreso a las mazmorras —dijo—. Y hablaremos después de que hayas dormido.

Harry se volvió a ciegas hacia la sala común de Slytherin, el brazo de Draco alrededor de sus hombros. Él quería dormir, pensó. Esperó a que Sylarana hiciera un comentario sobre eso.

 _—Lo quiero muerto_ —dijo Sylarana.

 _No puedes,_ dijo Harry cansadamente. _Eso me lastimaría más._

 _—Lo sé_ —dijo Sylarana—. _No prometí que lo fuera a matar. Prometí que deseo hacerlo._

Harry pensó en interrogarla sobre ese punto, pero al final, lo dejó ir. Caminaron a través de la sala común de Slytherin y llegaron a su dormitorio, atrayendo no más que unas cuantas miradas curiosas. Draco empujó a Harry en su cama y se posó sobre él por un momento.

—Voy al Banquete —susurró—. Les contaré a los demás lo que pasó.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada, tanto como pudo en la débil luz de una cama con cortinas corridas del todo. —No hechices a Ron.

Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza, los ojos grises solemnes. —No lo haré, Harry —su mano descendió, alisando el hombro de Harry y enredándose brevemente en su cabello. Entonces él suavemente corrió las cortinas y salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedó dónde estaba, respirando, por un momento. Sylarana se arrastró y se enroscó en su pecho.

 _—¿Puedes llorar?_ —preguntó ella _—. Creo que te haría sentir mejor si lo hicieras_.

—No puedo permitírmelo —murmuró Harry, y comenzó el largo proceso de retorcer toda la angustia, todo el dolor, todo el agotamiento, y ponerlos en la caja.

* * *

 

Harry parpadeó y se despertó. No sabía qué tan tarde era, aunque a juzgar por el estrecho estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, había dormido sin moverse mucho tiempo. En su pecho, Sylarana le siseó.

 _—No sabía que pudieras hacer eso_ —dijo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Harry mientras se estiraba. Tenía que admitir que se sentía renovado, más de lo que solía estarlo después de una sesión con la caja. Eso le permitía funcionar, pero no le devolvía su fuerza.

 _—Ponerme a dormir así —_ dijo Sylarana, arqueando el cuello con lujo—. _Admito que lo necesitaba, pero soy yo quien influye en tus pensamientos. No al revés._

Harry le acarició el cuello con pereza. —¿Quieres ir a ver en qué va el Banquete? O podemos ir a las cocinas y pedir comida a los elfos domésticos si quieres —Sylarana había olfateado el camino a las cocinas la segunda semana de clases.

 _—Vamos_ —dijo Sylarana. Ella se deslizó bajo su suéter, y Harry se puso de pie, alisando tanto de su cabello como fuera posible. Se preguntó si poner a Sylarana a dormir era parte de la razón por la que había dormido tan bien. Realmente _necesitaba_ descansar.

Su mente volvió a la lucha mientras salía de la sala común de Slytherin, pero se obligó a ponerla en perspectiva. Sí, él había hecho algo más que Connor encontró mal, y tendría que encontrar a su hermano y disculparse. Pero eso no significaba que hubiera elegido sus lealtades y las hubiera puesto en piedra. Lucharía con su hermano si fuera necesario, para hacerle ver eso. Él señalaría que Ron ciertamente habría perdido puntos de Gryffindor y aterrizaría en detención si hubiera tenido éxito hechizando a Draco. Él le diría—

Se quedó inmóvil y miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente. Había una extraña sensación en el aire. Esa era la única palabra que Harry podía pensar para describirlo. Se sentía como una mezcla de magia Oscura y un poderoso olor a tierra.

 _—Lo huelo_ —siseó Sylarana, y una vez más, no había humor en su voz—. _Viene de arriba._

Harry se apresuró. Había llegado al segundo piso cuando Sylarana sacó la cabeza de debajo de su manga, balanceándose como una brújula. _—A la izquierda._

Harry giró la esquina. Luego se detuvo, luchando duro para no gritar.

Estaba parado afuera del baño de las chicas, apenas más allá de un charco enorme de agua. Sobre él, cortado en la piedra, las letras del color de la sangre decían: _La Cámara de los Secretos se ha sido abierta. ¡Enemigos del heredero, temed!_

Junto al charco, justo debajo de la escritura, estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Luna Lovegood.


	11. Fugitivus Animus

**Serie _Sacrificios_  **   
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 10: _Fugitivus Animus_**

 

Harry se giró y oyó pasos que subían por el pasillo. Sabía quiénes eran. Ya era hora de que el Banquete de Halloween terminara, y ese baño estaba en la ruta a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Percy Weasley dobló la esquina primero. Él tartamudeó al ver a Harry allí, y lo miró fijamente. Harry le devolvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza. Podría haberse metido en el baño y escondido, supuso, pero eso habría sido peor. Todo el mundo sospecharía de él de todos modos, dado que pensaban que era Oscuro, y se había asociado con Luna en los últimos días. Por lo menos, estar al aire libre parecería menos sospechoso que intentar correr.

Harry se preguntó si debería estar disgustado consigo mismo porque su mente estaba trabajando como un Slytherin incluso bajo el shock, tratando de calcular el daño a sí mismo y lo que sucedería después. Al menos podría ser parcialmente racional, suponía. Eso era un regalo. Si se tratara de Connor tendido en el suelo, no creía que pudiera haber sido racional en lo más mínimo.

 _Eso significa que eres inteligente, no desagradable_ , dijo Sylarana. _Aunque creo que podrías haber intentado distanciarte de estar exactamente en la escena._

Cuando levantó la vista y encontró los ojos de Percy, Harry estaba inclinado a estar de acuerdo.

El prefecto de Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza, luego se volvió y gritó a los estudiantes más jóvenes que se derramaban por el pasillo detrás de él. —¡Quédense atrás! ¡Tenemos un estudiante herido aquí, y signos de magia Oscura! —él sacó su varita.

Harry estaba agradecido por las palabras de Percy, especialmente desde que había asumido que Luna estaba herida y no muerta, pero sabía que no funcionaría. Era un grupo de Gryffindor el que Percy estaba dirigiendo, no un grupo de Hufflepuff. Una cabeza, luego dos, aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, y entonces alguien se quedó sin aliento, y Harry oyó el susurro que brotaba del mensaje que se transmitía.

Sabía lo que pasaría después. Observó con desapego cuando Percy se arrodilló junto a Luna y le lanzó un simple encantamiento para sentir vida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró en el momento siguiente. —Ella está petrificada —dijo—. No muerta. _¡Finite Incantatem!_

Luna se quedó allí, sin ser afectada por el hechizo. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Los rastros de la magia Oscura en el aire decían que esto no era nada tan ordinario como una Maldición Petrificadora, nada que se pudiera deshacer con un simple barrido de varita. Sin embargo, debería haberlo intentado. Debería haber pensado en eso.

 _¿Siempre te culpas tanto, o es una ocasión especial?_ preguntó Sylarana.

 _Tú sólo has vivido conmigo durante cuatro meses_ , le dijo Harry, mientras esperaba la inevitable confrontación. _No me has visto en todos mis estados de ánimo._

_Ya he visto suficiente. Harry—_

No llegó a averiguar lo que habría dicho, ya que Connor y Ron, seguidos por los gemelos Weasley, llegaron a la esquina justo entonces. Connor se detuvo y miró el agua y la escritura sangrienta.

Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a la cara de Harry, y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro lento. Si hubiera pensado que Connor había resultado herido más temprano hoy, cuando Harry había elegido mostrar sus colores de Slytherin, entonces no había tenido ninguna concepción del dolor. Había traición y peor que la traición en la mirada de Connor ahora, una especie de horror profundo que Harry sabía que habría expresado, en una forma menor, hacia cualquier persona que hubiera hecho algo tan atroz. Pero éste era su hermano el que había hecho esto.

 _¡No lo hiciste!_ Sylarana estaba abultando y haciendo ondular su manga con sus movimientos. Harry esperaba que no fuera a abrirse en este momento. La última cosa que alguien necesitaba era ser recordado que él no sólo podía hablar Pársel sino que tenía una serpiente peligrosa _. ¿No te importa eso? ¿No lo recuerdas?_

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Él habría contestado, pero Connor se adelantó y habló entonces.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, su voz se detenía mientras miraba un poco más—. Harry, ¿ _siempre_ me odiaste y me quieres muerto? ¿O acabas de empezar a servir a Voldemort este año?

Ron saltó ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro. Otros estudiantes que se amontonaban en la esquina se estremecieron. Fred y George Weasley guardaron silencio, mirando de un rostro a otro. Harry hizo una mueca. No le gustaban más sus miradas, ya que sin duda recordarían casi todo lo dicho aquí y luego lo repetirían al igual que los chismes retorcidos que los deleitaban.

—No sirvo a Voldemort en absoluto, Connor —dijo—. No hice esto. La encontré cuando iba hacía el Banquete.

—Buen trabajo en eso —dijo Ron en voz alta, su rostro se puso rojo mientras se esforzaba por compensar su miedo anterior—. Puesto que este pasillo no está en camino desde las mazmorras de Slytherin hasta el Gran Comedor.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Sentí magia Oscura…

—De pie, señor Weasley. El resto de ustedes, atrás.

La profesora McGonagall estaba entre ellos entonces, como un gato entre gallinas, pensó Harry. Incluso Percy Weasley dio un paso atrás, con la cabeza inclinada. Ella se arrodilló al lado de Luna y la revisó, luego se paró y miró la escritura roja en la pared. Harry vio que su cara se apretaba brevemente con un espasmo de dolor muy antiguo.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia él y se suavizó un poco, cosa que Harry no entendió en absoluto. —Siempre en medio de grandes acontecimientos, ¿verdad, señor Potter? —murmuró.

Harry parpadeó y no pudo pensar en nada que decir, aunque Sylarana estaba sugiriendo varias maneras de expresar su inocencia.

La profesora McGonagall se giró, moviéndose frente al mensaje y Harry, protegiéndolos a ambos de la vista. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, Harry lo sabía. Si nada más, los gemelos Weasley lo habían visto todo. A la mañana siguiente estaría por toda la escuela: el mensaje, Luna, y cómo Harry había petrificado a su amiga.

Ojalá pudiera dedicar más tiempo a pensar en ello, pero lo único que realmente quería prestar atención eran a las palabras de Connor.

_Piensa que sirvo a Voldemort._

Harry levantó la vista e intentó atrapar el ojo de su hermano, pero Connor ya se había alejado. Harry pensó que estaba llorando. Ron, sumamente avergonzado, le acariciaba la espalda y murmuraba algo. Cuando notó que Harry lo miraba, le dirigió una mirada que _quemó_. Harry apartó la mirada.

—Procedan a la Torre inmediatamente —McGonagall estaba diciendo a los Gryffindor—. Tienen que quedarse allí el resto de la noche, a menos que sean un prefecto específicamente convocado por un profesor. _Sin_ viajes de más —añadió, mirando fijamente a los gemelos Weasley. Uno de ellos se puso las manos en su túnica, mientras el otro empezó a silbar de una manera inocente. McGonagall no se veía impresionada—. Sí, señorita Granger?

Harry se giró para ver que Hermione había doblado la esquina para unirse al grupo en el pasillo. Tenía la cabeza entrecerrada, como si tratara de ver más allá del borde de la túnica de McGonagall a Harry. —¿Qué significan las palabras? —preguntó ella ahora—. ¿Quién es el Heredero?

—Todo esto se contestará por la mañana —dijo McGonagall enérgicamente. Ignoró el coro de gemidos y el zumbido de susurros de sus estudiantes. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Si me acompaña a la oficina del director, señor Potter.

 _Ella piensa que lo hice_ , entonces, pensó Harry. _O piensa que hay una posibilidad razonable de que lo hiciera._

Pero seguía pensando en Connor.

_Mi hermano piensa que sirvo al mago Oscuro que trató de matarlo._

Harry se frotó la cara distraídamente. A veces las cosas _podrían_ ser más fáciles si llorara, pensó. Pero no podía. Así que siguió el apretón de la mano de McGonagall en su hombro, remolcándolo hacia la oficina del Director. Sylarana se retorció bajo la mano de la profesora, pero no se ofreció a morderla. Harry la creyó demasiado furiosa en sus pensamientos para notarlo.

—Harry.

Y, oh, _sabía_ que era una mala idea, pero se volvió y miró. Connor se había alejado del agarre de Ron de nuevo y se quedó observándolo. Su rostro ya había ido más allá del miedo y el horror, a la ira. Sin embargo, las otras emociones permanecían detrás de sus ojos. Harry se preguntó si siempre lo estarían a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué, Connor? —preguntó, cuando quedó claro que su gemelo estaba esperando una respuesta. También McGonagall, que había dejado de caminar. Y el resto de los estudiantes, para el caso. Ni siquiera Percy o Hermione se habían movido. Se pararon como parte de un cuadro silencioso, esperando lo que el heroico hermano diría al deshonrado. El Chico-Que-Vivió hablando con el Príncipe Serpiente. A Harry no le sorprendió que fuera una buena escena.

—Cuando puedas mirarme a los ojos y decirme con honestidad que renuncias a todos los regalos Oscuros que tienes —dijo Connor—, entonces confiaré en ti otra vez. Mientras tanto, voy a hacer lo que debería haber hecho cuando empezaste a hacerte Oscuro. Voy a detenerte.

Se giró y se alejó.

Harry cerró los ojos. _Ahora_ llegaba la conmoción y el peso del dolor. Quería meterse en la cama y volver a dormir. Se sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada.

—Vamos, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall, una vez más inusualmente amable, y lo condujo a la Dirección.

* * *

 

—Ah, Minerva, joven Harry. Entren. Tomen asiento. ¿Un caramelo de limón, Minerva?

—No lo creo, Albus —dijo McGonagall con primicia, e hizo un gesto a Harry para que tomara asiento delante del escritorio del Director. Ella se sentó en otra silla mullida, y dividió su mirada entre Dumbledore y Harry.

—¿Harry?

Harry levantó la vista para asegurarse de que el Director le estaba ofreciendo un dulce, vaciló durante un largo momento y luego lo tomó. No había cenado en absoluto, y estaba hambriento. Era mejor no tener hambre que tener hambre.

 _Ahora estás pensando,_ dijo Sylarana. _Todavía quiero saber por qué no huiste y te escondiste de inmediato, pero esto es mejor que nada._

—Ahora, Minerva, ¿cuál parece ser el problema? —preguntó Dumbledore, sentándose y sonriendo a ambos. Harry mantuvo la cabeza inclinada. En realidad no necesitaba ver la expresión en la cara de Dumbledore. Podía imaginar cómo se volvería grave cuando McGonagall dijera que había petrificado a Luna.

Como resultó, la Jefe de Gryffindor no dijo eso, pero susurró en cambio: —Albus, la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.

El Director permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato. Luego dijo: —¿Estás segura, Minerva? —hubo una pesadez en su voz que atravesó incluso el aturdimiento de Harry de sorpresa y dolor. Parpadeó ante el escritorio del Director, sin levantar los ojos.

—Lo estoy —dijo McGonagall—. El mensaje en la pared decía que la Cámara estaba abierta, y que los enemigos del Heredero debían tener cuidado. Debajo de ella había un charco de agua, y Luna Lovegood, una estudiante de Ravenclaw, había sido petrificada. Todos los signos son los mismos que hace cincuenta años —ella permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento y luego dijo—: Albus, sé cómo se solucionó el problema la última vez que se abrió la Cámara. ¿Cómo podría haber ocurrido lo mismo ahora?

—No lo sé —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, y luego—, ¿Harry?

Harry parpadeó y alzó la mirada. El Director se inclinó hacia delante y lo miró a los ojos.

 _¡Él es un Legeremante, también!_ Sylarana no parecía satisfecha con ese descubrimiento. _¡Fuera, viejo tonto y metido, fuera!_

—Se lo diré, señor —dijo Harry, y miró hacia abajo, rompiendo el contacto visual—. No hay necesidad de sacar la información de mi mente.

—Lo siento, Harry —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—. Esto es serio. Debo saber exactamente lo que pasó.

Harry asintió y contó la historia, incluyendo la forma en que había encontrado el cuerpo de Luna. McGonagall interrumpió en ese momento para preguntar, —Pero ¿por qué no corrió? ¿Por qué no fue a buscar un profesor?

 _Me gusta,_ dijo Sylarana. _Tiene sentido._

—Porque pensé que eso sería sospechoso —susurró Harry—. _De todos modos_ , todo el mundo iba a sospechar de mí.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró Dumbledore—. ¿Y hubo algo más después de eso, Harry?

—No —dijo Harry—. Esperé junto al cuerpo de Luna hasta que Percy Weasley llegó a la esquina.

—Albus —McGonagall dijo entonces—, apostaría contra Severus que él no petrificó a la chica. La salvó de un par de matones de su propia Casa el otro día. El señor Potter es inocente.

Harry cerró los ojos y se sintió como si estuviera cayendo. No se había dado cuenta de cuán fervientemente quería que alguien más lo dijera.

—Las circunstancias conspirarán para que se vea culpable, por desgracia —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Harry, el Heredero al que se refiere el mensaje es el Heredero de Slytherin, el único que puede abrir la Cámara de los Secretos —Harry alzó la cabeza, ya que pensó que esto era importante, y se encontró con los ojos del Director. No mostraron nada más que una insondable tristeza y cansancio—. Hace tiempo, Salazar Slytherin construyó una misteriosa cámara y la enterró en alguna parte de la escuela misma. Hay una leyenda de que un monstruo vive en la Cámara, pero sólo se elevaría por la palabra de Slytherin o uno de sus descendientes de sangre. El monstruo atormentaría a la escuela, matando a niños de descendencia muggle, los que Slytherin no deseaba dejar entrar a Hogwarts.

—Esa es otra anomalía, Albus —McGonagall parecía decidida a no ser ignorada—. La señorita Lovegood es una sangrepura, o al menos una mestiza. Conocí a Aurelius Lovegood cuando era estudiante aquí. ¿Por qué habría sido víctima del monstruo de la Cámara, sea lo que sea?

—No lo sé, Minerva —dijo Dumbledore, y se volvió hacia Harry—. Debes comprender que habrá un clamor contra ti.

—Ya lo hay —dijo McGonagall. Harry oyó un leve ruido que no pudo identificar al principio, y luego se dio cuenta de que eran sus dientes rechinando—. Su hermano lo ha declarado culpable, y donde el señor Potter va, una gran parte de mis estudiantes lo siguen. Para mi vergüenza —añadió.

Una sombra se deslizó por la cara de Dumbledore. —Por favor, tráeme a Connor cuando termine con Harry —dijo.

—Será un placer —dijo McGonagall, y Harry la miró de soslayo, desconcertado. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta con Connor? _Él_ no había hecho nada malo.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry. —No sabemos qué pasó esta noche. No sé si tal vez haya una conexión antigua e insospechada entre la línea Slytherin y la línea Potter. Esa es una de las cosas que debemos averiguar. Tu don del Pársel argumenta que es posible. Además, debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles para minimizar el nivel de temor que ahora infectará a la escuela.

Harry asintió con la cabeza; él pensó que era obvio.

—No vayas a ninguna parte —dijo Dumbledore—. No hables Pársel a menos que debas hacerlo. No amenaces a nadie con Sylarana. Especialmente, no uses alguna magia Oscura, Harry.

—No conozco ninguna —dijo Harry, desconcertado—. A menos que usted cuente el Pársel, señor.

Dumbledore asintió con firmeza. —Debemos, ahora mismo —hizo una pausa, los ojos corriendo sobre la cara de Harry—. Lamento hacerle esto, señor Potter —dijo—. Por mi parte no creo que haya abierto la Cámara. Pero hay preguntas sin respuesta aquí, y tenemos que pisar con cuidado o arriesgarnos a estar enredados en un misterio. ¿Lo entiende?

—Por supuesto, señor —Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza. Comprendía las órdenes. No entendía, aunque estaba agradecido, por qué Dumbledore había explicado el razonamiento detrás de ellas.

—Por ahora —dijo Dumbledore—, le pediré a la profesora McGonagall que te acompañe de regreso a las mazmorras. Y te pediré que asistas a una clase especial de Oclumancia con el Profesor Snape mañana. Le informaré de esto.

—Gracias, señor —susurró Harry. No era el domingo en el que pensaba, sino el lunes. La escuela tendría que mirarle fijamente, si no en otro momento.

—¿Hay algo más en que puedas pensar, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿Algo más que pueda ayudar?

—No, Director —dijo Harry—. Ojalá lo hubiera.

—Gracias, muchacho —dijo Dumbledore, e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, la contraseña es _caqui_[1].

—Gracias, señor —dijo Harry, y se puso de pie, la profesora McGonagall se mantenía a su lado mientras salían de la oficina.

La Jefe de Gryffindor se quedó en silencio mientras lo llevaba a las mazmorras y se detuvo frente a la esbelta franja de muro que ocultaba la sala común. Sólo entonces dijo ella, con la voz aguda como la punta de una espada—. Señor Potter. Harry.

Harry la miró, preguntándose si ella estaba a punto de decirle que no creía en su inocencia después de todo. McGonagall se arrodilló junto a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Harry se quedó allí, e intentó averiguar lo que había hecho para merecer esto.

—Si no quieres ir con el Director —dijo McGonagall—, por favor, ven conmigo. No creo que hayas hecho algo malo, y hoy te he visto enfrentado tanto a las acusaciones como a las palabras de tu hermano con valor digno de alguien de mi Casa. Le daría la bienvenida a hablar contigo —ella se levantó y lo miró fijamente—. Vas a entrar en la oscuridad —susurró—, y estás desarmado. Cambiaría eso, si pudiera.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Harry de nuevo.

McGonagall parpadeó una vez, y luego su rostro se endureció. —Lo que vas a enfrentar no es correcto o justo —dijo—. Recuerdo lo crueles que pueden ser los niños —y luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció, su túnica girando con determinación alrededor de ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Harry la observó rígida y esperaba que Connor no la pasara muy mal con ella. No había hecho mal, sólo había hablado lo que pensaba.

Murmuró la contraseña de la puerta— _valor sangrepura_ —y dio paso inmediato a preguntas y murmuraciones. Harry respondió a todo lo que pudo, con Sylarana apretada firmemente alrededor de su brazo hasta que ella dijo, _Es suficiente. Necesitas dormir._

 _¿De nuevo?_ Harry protestó, pero sabía que no sería capaz de mantener la máscara por mucho más tiempo. Él asintió con la cabeza a los interrogadores y se dirigió a su habitación. Podía sentir los ojos en su espalda. De todos modos, caminó con la cabeza alta bajo ellos. Ninguno de ellos era tan malo como la mirada acusadora de Connor.

Entró en su habitación, y Draco lo agarró y lo hizo girar dos veces, luego lo acercó y lo mantuvo allí. Harry parpadeó. Parecía estar recibiendo una inusual cantidad de abrazos esta noche. A diferencia de la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, se sentía seguro abrazar a Draco. Atrapó, provisionalmente, sus brazos y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Pensé que algo te había sucedido cuando dijeron que alguien había sido petrificado —susurró Draco—. Pensé que estabas en la enfermería, que tu hermano te había hecho algo, que estabas _muerto_ , oh, Harry…

Harry le palmeó suavemente la espalda y sintió un eco de tristeza, tan poca gente se preocupaba por Luna que su nombre ni siquiera había sobrevivido al intercambio de chismes. —No fui yo. Es Luna.

—¿La chica loca? —preguntó Blaise desde su cama, sorprendido.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se sentó en su cama para un interrogatorio más suave. Afortunadamente, sus compañeros de habitación estaban mucho más inclinados a dejarlo ir a la cama cuando quería, no menos porque Draco estaba sentado allí con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en todo momento y observaba su rostro agudamente, y anunció que tenía que dormir a mitad de camino en la cuarta pregunta de Blaise.

Harry se acostó agradecido. Al menos podría encontrar refugio en sus sueños, siempre y cuando no soñara con las figuras oscuras y retorciéndose.

 _No lo harás_ , dijo Sylarana, deslizándose en sus pensamientos. _Confía en mí para vigilar tu sueño esta noche._

Y lo hizo, y se deslizó al sueño y a la oscuridad.

* * *

 

—Señor Potter. Pase. Tome su lugar delante del colchón.

La oficina se parecía mucho a la última lección, pero aunque Harry tomó su lugar delante del tramo de piso transfigurado, Snape no se movió inmediatamente para practicar Legeremancia en él. Giró su varita en sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Harry pestañeó. Antes, Snape siempre lo había atacado, y luego habían discutido las estrategias defensivas que Harry podría emplear para contrarrestar el ataque. Un Snape paciente era un oxímoron[2].

Harry sabía que era un Snape inseguro, y eso era lo que creía ver después de unos momentos más. Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro, sus ropas chasqueaban, y luego se giró y lanzó, no un empujón mental, sino una pregunta.

—Señor Potter. ¿Es consciente de que hay una caja en sus pensamientos, una que abre varias veces para poder deslizar su ira en ella? —sus ojos eran estrechos, su voz cortada, pero no helada por la rabia que Harry habría esperado sobre tal pregunta.

Harry se congeló. ¿Snape podía percibir la caja? Había estado seguro de que era una parte privada de su mente, que sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y bien entrenados que Snape no podía realmente sentir dónde estaba la ira.

—Señor Potter.

Harry respiró hondo, levantó la cabeza y asintió. —Sí, señor —dijo. Entonces esperó. Si Snape quería hablar con él sobre la caja, entonces tendría que _preguntar_. Harry no iba a ofrecer nada.

Snape apretó una mano alrededor de su varita, pero hizo la siguiente pregunta en un tono casi neutro, quizás por su rapidez. —¿Qué mete en la caja?

—La ira, sobre todo, señor —dijo Harry—. Y a veces otras emociones que no quiero sentir.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Snape, después de otra batalla de miradas.

—Resentimiento —dijo Harry—. Celos. Envidia, señor. Ansiedad. Las emociones poco atractivas —se encogió de hombros—. La caja las contiene a todas.

Snape inhaló y luego exhaló. —¿Es usted consciente, señor Potter, de que mantener tantas de sus emociones cerradas del resto de su mente es extremadamente peligroso? La teoría de Legeremancia y Oclumancia explica por qué debería ser así. La mente es una cosa en movimiento por naturaleza, con recuerdos y pensamientos libres yendo y viniendo. Cuando una parte de ella está restringida—como por un _Obliviate_ o por la Maldición Imperio—entonces esa parte no puede moverse como debería. Se instalará en su lugar, y hará, potencialmente, daños masivos cuando es molestada. La ráfaga de recuerdos devueltos después de que alguien haya sido _Obliviado_ , por ejemplo, ha conducido a algunos magos a la locura.

Harry parpadeó. —Pero eso es sólo si las partes restringidas son perturbadas, señor, ¿no?

Snape descubrió sus dientes. —¿No lo he dicho ya?

—Así que mientras no moleste la caja, entonces, debería estar a salvo —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Parece sencillo, señor. Puedo mantener la caja cerrada. He tenido mucha práctica. Ha estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

Snape dio un paso hacia delante. —Así que imagínese lo que hay ahí ahora, Potter —susurró—. Años de, como usted dice “las emociones poco atractivas” —su voz enarcó las palabras con ácido—. Imagine lo que sucederá cuando la caja se rompa, como debe hacerlo con la presión que usted pone en ella. Imagine lo que sucederá cuando esos años acumulados de rabia inunden su mente de una vez. Podrían encender su magia, y tal vez dañar su cordura más allá de la reparación.

Harry se estremeció ante eso. No quería quedar incapaz de ayudar a Connor. Pero al mismo tiempo—

—Pero si abro la caja, profesor —preguntó—, ¿no pasará lo mismo?

—No si se drena lentamente —respondió Snape—. Una emoción a la vez, una memoria a la vez. Ponerlas de nuevo en su mente, permitirles que se mezclen con sus otros pensamientos, y ellas disiparían su fuerza por su cuenta —él entrecerró sus ojos y se inclinó adelante—. Por supuesto, eso significa…

—Que estaría enojado con Connor —dijo Harry. Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento, profesor, pero no puedo hacer eso. Tendría que dejar de usar la caja en el futuro, ¿no?

—Ese es precisamente el _punto_ de este ejercicio —comenzó Snape.

—No puedo —dijo Harry con firmeza—. No _quiero_ estar enojado con Connor. Si realmente estuviera por encima de las pequeñas emociones, entonces no debería sentirlo, y esa sería la mejor solución. Pero ya que sigo fallando en hacer eso, debido a defectos en mi entrenamiento o defectos en mí mismo, entonces la caja es la mejor solución. De esa manera, puedo proteger a mi hermano sin temer en que, de repente, rompa en hostilidad hacia él.

Respiró más fácilmente al pronunciar las palabras. Sí, esta era la mejor solución la primera vez que lo había justificado en voz alta. Sería inútil si estuviera muerto, o con el cerebro destruido, o furioso con Connor. Confinar sus emociones y recuerdos de esa forma era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Es un tonto.

Harry parpadeó y volvió su atención hacia su profesor. Snape tenía la varita afuera y una furia grabada en su rostro. Harry retrocedió cautelosamente.

—Si no drena esa caja —susurró Snape—, se _abrirá_ algún día. Alguna crisis vendrá, o usted intentará meter una furia demasiado fuerte en ella, y se romperá. No voy a lidiar con eso. No lo veré roto más allá de la reparación. ¿Y si sucediera en Hogwarts, Potter? ¿Condenaría a su precioso Chico-Que-Vivió a tal peligro?

Harry retrocedió. —Yo… yo no puedo ser un peligro para él, profesor —dijo—. Tengo que estar allí, con él, junto a él…

_—¡Legilimens!_

Harry se encontró tambaleando, lanzado, girando con fuerza. Snape se metió en su mente y se giró en dirección a la caja.

Harry luchó. Escondió la caja detrás de las cortinas de la niebla de la manera que Snape le había enseñado, lanzó recuerdos al aire para distraerlo y pensó deliberadamente en lo que había sucedido con la Cámara de los Secretos, aunque Snape debía saberlo ahora. La profesora McGonagall le había dicho esta mañana que los profesores ya sabían, y que Luna estaría en la enfermería hasta que las mandrágoras que estaban cultivando en clase de Herbología estuvieran listas para ser cosechadas y sanarla.

Snape caminó a través de la niebla de ese recuerdo y se arrodilló junto a la caja, extendiéndose para agarrar su tapa. Harry pensó en repentinamente sufrir los extraños pensamientos que había tenido sobre Connor ayer—que era injusto de parte de Connor ponerle en esa situación con Draco y Ron—y entró en pánico.

No sabía lo que hacía, pero en el momento siguiente oyó a Sylarana decir: _Sólo dilo._

Harry abrió los ojos. Sylarana estaba enrollada alrededor de la garganta de Snape, sus colmillos brillaban como Veritaserum a pocos centímetros de su piel. Snape estaba muy quieto, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para acomodar a la serpiente. Su rostro cargaba una expresión de absoluto desdén. Sólo el sudor en su frente traicionaba su miedo.

 _—Quiero matarlo_ —dijo Sylarana. Su voz carecía del tono burlón que Harry le había oído usar cada vez que decía eso—. _Debería estar muerto ahora. Lo que hizo fue estúpido y peligroso._

Harry tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. —No lo mates —susurró, y escuchó a Snape respirar hondo. Probablemente sonaba como un siseo. A Harry no le importaba—. Vuelve aquí, Sylarana, por favor.

 _—¿Estás seguro?_ —ella ya se estaba desenrollando, sin embargo, y abriéndose paso a través del suelo. Harry se arrodilló y extendió el brazo izquierdo. Se enroscó alrededor de su muñeca y apartó la cabeza por el dorso de su mano. Sus ojos se clavaron directamente en los suyos—. _Yo lo habría matado._

—Lo sé —susurró Harry de vuelta, y miró a Snape.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, Potter —dijo Snape, sin traicionar nada con su tono—. Volverá para sus lecciones esta semana, a la misma hora de siempre.

Harry asintió, sin atreverse a decir nada, y salió de la habitación. Parecía que Snape fingiría que las próximas lecciones serían normales, y Harry no vio alternativa. La muerte había estado con ellos en esa habitación. No podía ser fácilmente desechada, pero podría ser ignorada en esfuerzo mutuo.

Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta. La caja ya no iba a ser suficiente. Harry tenía que encontrar otra cosa. 

* * *

 

Harry suspiró suavemente y se echó atrás en su asiento. Había estado en la biblioteca durante las últimas tres horas, y no había encontrado ningún hechizo que sonara como lo que él estaba buscando, incluso aunque estaba mirando a través de hechizos destinados a ser utilizados por magos adultos.

Luego pasó la página.

_Fugitivus Animus._

Harry soltó un pequeño jadeo y se deslizó más cerca de la página. La descripción del hechizo estaba allí invitándolo, como si lo estuviera esperando.

Fugitivus Animus, _o el Alma Fugitiva, es un hechizo diseñado para el ocultamiento en situaciones difíciles particulares fuera de la batalla. Sus limitaciones hacen que sea poco práctico para su uso en un entorno de batalla, a menos que uno tenga un objetivo ya elegido y altamente visible._

_Con este hechizo, el lanzador transfiere la atención de sí mismo a otra persona. Él no se hace invisible, pero se desliza de la sujeción de todos los pensamientos en el área. Así reordena las percepciones de los afectados por el hechizo, de modo que cae desde cualquier posición de importancia que pueda tener inicialmente, a la más baja prioridad, digno de menos aviso que una mosca que vaga por la habitación._

_Hay dos órdenes de este hechizo. El primero es_ Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio _, que se realiza con tres barridos de la varita a la izquierda a la altura de la ceja, haciendo hincapié en las tres palabras del hechizo, y transfiere la atención del lanzador a una persona en el área inmediata. El lanzador puede dejar de pasar desapercibido, mientras todo el mundo en las cercanías comenzará a prestar atención al objetivo. Cualquier persona que salga del área del objetivo, sin embargo, recordará al lanzador, a menudo bastante repentinamente._

Fugitivus Animus Amplector _transferirá permanentemente la atención del lanzador al objetivo, y durará mientras tanto el lanzador como el blanco estén vivos. Se realiza con tres barridos de la varita a la izquierda en la altura de la ceja, como su primo menor, y luego un barrido de la varita a la derecha a la altura del corazón. El lanzador debe usar mucho más de su voluntad al lanzarlo, ya que es un hechizo más difícil por tres grados de magnitud._

 _El contra-hechizo para ambos es el_ Finite _, o_ Reparo Mentis _. Sin embargo, al lanzar el hechizo_ Amplector _, el lanzador debe usar tanta fuerza como el mago original que creó el hechizo._

 _Debido a que ambas versiones del hechizo_ Fugitivus Animus _interfieren con los pensamientos y sentimientos de otros, este hechizo se clasifica como **Oscuro**._

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que los hechizos serían difíciles de realizar; si no, este libro estaría en la Sección Prohibida, en lugar de mantenerlo al aire libre para que los estudiantes hagan investigaciones de hechizos que jamás podrían lanzar.

Pero era lo que necesitaba. Era perfecto.

Podía evitar que la gente lo mirara mientras luchaba por lidiar con las emociones que estaba experimentando, si no podían entrar en la caja. Y si Connor estaba en la misma habitación, entonces Harry podría hacer que todos los demás prestaran atención a él, como el apropiado Chico-Que-Vivió.

 _Esta es una mala idea,_ Sylarana siseó. _Es magia Oscura_.

 _¿Tienes miedo?_ Harry la desafió.

_¡Por supuesto no! Es sólo una mala idea._

Harry fue a dejar el libro, ignorando la pequeña parte de su mente que estaba de acuerdo con Sylarana. Tenía que hacer _algo_. Parecía que el mundo se cerraba sobre él, no dejándolo hacer _nada_ bien. Cada movimiento que hacía era anticipado, rastreado y desviado.

Necesitaba averiguar alguna forma de cumplir sus votos, y hasta que se le ocurriera una mejor, el hechizo _Fugitivus Animus_ serviría.

____________________

[1] También conocido como palo santo.

[2] **Oxímoron** : combinación, en una misma estructura sintáctica, de dos palabras o expresiones de significado opuesto que originan un nuevo sentido, como en _un silencio atronador._


	12. Amenazas y engaños

**Serie _Sacrificios_**   
**Libro 2: Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 11: Amenazas y engaños**

 

Harry no quería pasar una semana así de nuevo, jamás. Cuanto antes dominara el hechizo _Fugitivus Animus_ , mejor.

El lunes había comenzado con un murmullo de ruido cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, uno que podría haberse transformado en maleficios y comida lanzada— _podría_ haberse transformado, Harry estaba seguro, si no fuera por los profesores sentados en la mesa del personal. Aunque se sentó junto a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, y el heredero de Malfoy lucía como si fuera a matar a la siguiente persona que respirara mal en dirección a Harry, todavía podía sentir las miradas. Lo hacían respirar rápido y sus piernas temblaban, y él comió poco y se fue pronto. Sylarana protestó. Harry le dijo que se callara, y ella se enfurruñó durante las tres horas siguientes.

Las burlas de los Ravenclaw habían empeorado ahora que, como ellos lo veían, había puesto a una de sus compañeras de Casa en la enfermería permanentemente. Harry los miraba, al menos, sin emoción más complicada que amargura. _No apreciaron a Luna mientras la tenían, ¿verdad?_

—¿Usaste a tus pequeñas serpientes para sujetarla mientras la petrificaste, Príncipe Serpiente? —preguntó uno de ellos mientras se dirigía a Encantamientos—. ¿Fue divertido?

—No lo suficientemente divertido para él —dijo una Ravenclaw del séptimo año—. Escuché que él forzó veneno por su garganta mientras ella gritaba pidiendo misericordia, y luego le lanzó _Crucios_ mientras ella todavía se recuperaba de eso.

—Probablemente la mordió él mismo —dijo otro.

Draco giró, con la varita en la mano. Harry le tocó el brazo. —No lo hagas —dijo suavemente—. No vale la pena.

Draco se quejó y protestó por el resto del día por eso, lo que al menos le dio a Harry algo que escuchar más allá de las burlas.

El martes, Ron caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, Ron lo ignoró por completo y le habló a Harry con los dientes apretados.

—Esto no ha terminado —dijo—. Sé que hay algún tipo _complot_ en marcha. No hay manera de que mi padre fuera despedido y su hermano traicione a Connor en una semana a menos que haya un complot. Te detendremos. Tú solo espera.

—Oh, muy bien, Weasley —dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que casi había empujado su rostro contra el de Ron—. No tenía idea de que supieras la palabra _complot._ Lo aprendiste de Granger, ¿verdad?

Ron se puso rojo, pero Harry preguntó en voz baja: —¿Por qué fue despedido tu padre? ¿Cuál fue el cargo?

—El papá de este _cretino_ dijo que si él no se podía controlar en una librería, no podía hacerlo en el Ministerio —dijo Ron, a través de dientes apretados—. Hicieron una revisión injusta de él, y fue despedido.

—Y la verdad finalmente sale —dijo Draco—. Tu padre debería haberse visto obligado a abandonar su trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo, Weasley. Lo que hizo mi padre es un favor para el Ministerio, el resto del mundo mágico y la humanidad en general.

—Voy a _matarte_ —dijo Ron, y tomó su varita, en cuyo punto Hermione se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el costado de la cabeza. Harry la miró sorprendido. Hermione encontró sus ojos por un momento fugaz, y Harry parpadeó ante lo que vio allí. Ella parecía triste, cansada, pero no había desdén, como si hubiera decidido que él no era la fuente del mal.

—Ron Weasley, vas a venir a sentarte _ahora_ y _callarte_ antes de que perdamos puntos —le susurró.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco dijo, —Oh, vamos, Granger. Sólo nos estaba mostrando su nuevo vocabulario, ¿no es así, Comadreja?

Harry le siseó. —Draco. Callado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza a Harry, como un aliado a otro, y regresó a Ron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Por un breve momento, Harry sintió como si ese día pudiera no ser tan malo después de todo.

Entonces captó la mirada de Connor, despiadada, radiante de inocencia, y apartó la suya. ¿Qué importaba si Hermione o cualquier otra persona creía que era inocente, mientras su hermano pensara que Harry lo había traicionado?

En clase de Transfiguraciones el miércoles, alguien, a quien Harry nunca vio encantó, las agujas que estaban convirtiendo en plumas. Varias de ellas volaron encima, flotaron delante de Harry, y deletrearon T-R-A-I-D-O-R y S-E-R-P-I-E-N-T-E.

Esa resultó ser la única buena parte de la semana, inesperadamente. Las agujas acababan de formar la segunda palabra cuando McGonagall las desvaneció con un giro de su varita, y volvió una mirada feroz hacia Harry.

—Señor Potter, quédese después de clases, por favor.

Lo hizo, y para su sorpresa, ella lo llevó a su oficina, le dio té e insistió en que discutiera con ella los puntos más finos de la teoría de la Transfiguración. Harry se dejó llevar por un tema que sólo conocía de los libros, y encontró que sus conocimientos coincidían y eran contrarrestados por la experiencia de McGonagall. Su descripción de lo que sintió la primera vez que experimentó la transformación Animagus—“como si mi estómago fuera a salir por mis oídos”—le hizo ahogarse con el té y sonreírle a ella. McGonagall le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry casi podía ignorar que sus ojos mostraban angustia, y, milagrosamente, McGonagall nunca le recordó el por qué.

El jueves fue a la enfermería para tratar de ver a Luna. Madame Pomfrey demostró estar dispuesta a dejarlo entrar, y se sentó junto a la cama de Luna durante una hora, con la mirada fija en sus enormes ojos vacíos, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no sonara egoísta.

Salió de la enfermería y alguien lo emboscó. Debe haber habido un grupo de ellos, pensó Harry más tarde, ya que Sylarana ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sisear, y los maleficios que los golpearon a ambos volaron de todas las direcciones. Cayó aturdido, inmovilizado, con un encantamiento _Obscurus_ sobre sus ojos, y entonces comenzaron a usar varitas y puños en él.

Sólo duró unos minutos antes de que Sylarana lograra deshacerse de cualquier hechizo que los emboscadores le hubieran puesto para mantenerla inmóvil y resbalar fuera de su manga. Los magos chillaron y corrieron. Sylarana, furiosa, se deslizó detrás de ellos hasta que la guarda sonó y la jaula cayó a su alrededor. Dumbledore vino a buscarla y liberar a Harry de la mayoría de los maleficios poco tiempo después.

Harry pasó el viernes en la enfermería por sus contusiones y lo que Madame Pomfrey llamó agotamiento, visitado por un grupo rotatorio de Slytherin ansiosos, quienes le dijeron que había rumores de que había lanzado a Sylarana a los emboscadores deliberadamente. Para el viernes por la noche, había gente llamándolo el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, Harry estaba realmente contento de enfrentar a su hermano en el juego de Slytherin-Gryffindor de Quidditch ese sábado. Al menos sabía que sería capaz de controlar lo que pasara.

* * *

 

Harry cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta del despacho de Sirius. Las voces de adentro dejaron de hablar a la vez. Sabía que varios pares de ojos se habían vuelto hacia él, pero fue un largo momento antes de que lograra recobrar su coraje y enfrentarlos.

Sus padres estaban de pie delante de la silla de Sirius, Connor, ya en su uniforme de Quidditch, entre ellos. Remus sentado en una segunda silla, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos suaves y la sonrisa apenas desvaneciéndose. Todos ellos, incluido Sirius, miraron a Harry como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

—Hola —dijo Harry suavemente.

Remus se descongeló primero. —Hola, Harry —dijo con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Le estaba diciendo a tu madre cuánto espero verlos volar hoy. Es un día perfecto para el Quidditch, ¿verdad? —se volvió y sonrió a Sirius, como si lo invitara a la conversación. Sirius se sentó allí, y miró a Harry. Harry apartó la mirada de él, también. No había estado cerca de Sirius desde que Luna había sido petrificada, y Sirius ciertamente no había ido a verlo. Había querido poner el dolor que sentía por eso en la caja, pero no se había atrevido, así que ahora se deslizaba por debajo de la superficie de su mente y lo ponía incómodo. Harry no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto, qué decir. La única comodidad en esta situación era que nadie más parecía tener idea de qué hacer, tampoco.

Excepto Remus, quien, Harry había notado antes, mantendría una conversación en medio de una furiosa batalla entre James y Connor sobre lo alto que se le permitía volar en su escoba.

—Un día hermoso, brillante y soleado —dijo Remus. Harry levantó la mirada de debajo de su flequillo para ver que los ojos ambarinos del hombre lobo se habían enfriado ligeramente, pero él estaba mirando a Sirius, no a Harry—. Un día para el Quidditch, y un día para las familias. Habrá muchos padres aquí para ver a sus hijos volar, me imagino. Y padrinos, también. Estoy seguro de que los verdaderos _padrinos_ no abandonarían a sus ahijados sin siquiera hablar con ellos, ¿verdad? —se inclinó hacia atrás y dirigió una sonrisa severa a James—. O los padres, tampoco.

Hubo una larga, larga pausa. Entonces James dijo, entre dientes, —Connor, ¿esperarías en el pasillo, por favor? Nos gustaría hablar solo con Harry.

Connor abrió la boca para protestar. Harry le lanzó una mirada de simpatía que dudaba de que su hermano notara. Connor _odiaba_ ser tratado como un niño y James haciéndolo no era la mejor manera de llegar a él.

—Vamos, Connor —dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia él—. No creo que te haya enseñado el túnel detrás de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, ¿verdad? —se inclinó más cerca y bajó la voz, con los ojos cálidos—. Va directamente a Honeydukes.

Connor se animó un poco, pero volvió la cabeza y miró a Harry. Harry asintió. Comprendía la importancia de esa mirada. _Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para detenerte._

Ciertamente parecía estarlo, pensó Harry mientras observaba a su hermano marcharse. Estaba planeando algo con Ron y Hermione, caminando con ellos en estrecho concierto por los pasillos. De vez en cuando Hermione hacía una protesta amortiguada, pero Connor la callaba y le explicaba algo que hacía que Hermione se mordiera el labio y asintiera pensativamente.

—Harry.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Remus y Connor, y Harry se giró con un suspiro para enfrentar a sus padres y a Sirius.

Sirius todavía desplomado en su silla, frunciendo el ceño. Lily estaba en el mismo lugar que había estado desde que Harry entró en la habitación, con los ojos fijos en su rostro. Fue James quien habló, su voz seria pero torpe. Harry sabía cómo se sentía.

—Connor nos contó lo que pasó —dijo James—. Todo. La pelea entre Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy —su desagrado por el apellido de Draco era ilimitado, Harry notó—, y luego cómo te encontró de pie en el pasillo al lado del cuerpo de la chica Lovegood esa noche —James cerró los ojos y dibujó un profundo aliento—. Y el Pársel, y la forma en que has utilizado la magia en una Ravenclaw antes. Enviaste a una pobre chica a la enfermería, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No tiene sentido negarlo.

 _Puedo negarlo,_ dijo Sylarana en su cabeza. _Pero ninguno me escucharía_.

 _Ninguno de ellos puede entenderte,_ Harry la corrigió.

 _Ninguno de ellos escucharía aunque pudieran entenderme._ Los pensamientos de la Locusta tenían un tono malhumorado que haría sonreír a Harry en cualquier otro momento. Pero esto era una conversación con sus padres.

—Y fuiste poseído por Tú-Sabes-Quién —dijo James—. O al menos su yo más joven. No lo _entiendo_ , Harry. ¿Creía que las lecciones privadas que el viejo Quejicus te está dando debían ayudar con eso?

Hizo una pausa, y esta vez esperaba claramente una respuesta verbal. —Están ayudando —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Y no creo haber petrificado a Luna, señor. Estaba durmiendo cuando sucedió, así que no sé quién lo hizo, pero no creo que Tom Riddle me haya poseído.

—¿Entonces está poseyendo a alguien _más_? —preguntó James—. ¿Pero por qué?

—James.

Sólo una palabra de su madre, pensó Harry, y la habitación ya estaba más tranquila. Lily se adelantó y se arrodilló delante de Harry, apartándole el flequillo de los ojos. Harry observó cómo las líneas alrededor de su boca se apretaban mientras su dedo acariciaba su cicatriz.

—Creo que tenemos que decírselo —susurró ella.

Harry soltó un breve suspiro, compadeciéndola. Sabía que había querido mantener a su padre inocente por la misma razón que querían mantener a Connor inocente. Esa claridad de mente, esa pureza del alma, era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Pero, si se trataba de decirle a algunas personas quién era Harry, en lugar de al mundo entero, entonces esa era una solución mejor.

Lily se puso en pie, moviéndose detrás de Harry y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. —He estado entrenando a Harry la mayor parte de su vida —le dijo a James y a Sirius—. Le pedí que aprendiera todos los hechizos que pudiera, toda la magia sin varita que pudiera, todas las teorías y las costumbres sangrepura que pudiera, en el caso de que Connor las necesitara más tarde.

James se las arregló para tartamudear algo que sonaba como, “¿Qué?”. Sirius estaba mirando a ambos con los ojos abiertos. Harry levantó la cabeza y se recordó a sí mismo que las miradas eran tolerables. Su madre estaba aquí con él. No estaba solo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. —Connor es el enemigo de Voldemort —dijo—. Tú lo sabes. Ambos lo saben. Pero no podía seguir siendo un niño normal a menos que tuviera algún tipo de protección adicional —señaló a Sirius—. Estás aquí este año, Sirius, y lo aprecio más de lo que jamás podré decirte. Pero no puedes ir a todas partes, no puedes estar con los estudiantes de la manera que otro estudiante puede. Harry ha estado vigilando a Connor desde el año pasado. Lo he estado entrenando para hacerlo durante la mayor parte de su vida —repitió. Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

—No es de extrañar que Voldemort haya venido detrás de Harry. Su poder crudo y su importancia para Connor lo convierten en un blanco. Si Voldemort pudiera corromper a Harry, sería el golpe definitivo contra el Chico-Que-Vivió, a no ser que corrompiera al propio Connor —las manos de Lily se apretaron en los hombros de Harry, y él podía sentir la manera en que ella trataba de evitar todo una vez. Había algunas cosas que a Sirius y James les tomarían tiempo para entender, no importa cuánta preparación trataran de darles—. Así que, aunque difícilmente pienso que esta posesión es algo bueno, no culpo a Harry. Yo culpo a Voldemort.

Hubo un silencio aturdido durante mucho tiempo. Harry miró desde James a Sirius, y no encontró nada preocupante en sus ojos. Ambos parecían sorprendidos, pero eso era comprensible. James estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera averiguar qué pregunta hacer primero; eso no era nada que Harry no hubiera esperado. Sirius se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, su rostro terriblemente pálido. Harry estaba un poco más preocupado por eso, pero su padrino había crecido alrededor de magia Oscura y magos guerreros. Por supuesto que le preocuparía que un niño fuera a encontrarlos.

 _Está preocupado por Connor, no por ti,_ le dijo Sylarana.

 _Cállate,_ Harry le advirtió, y apartó el dolor de nuevo.

James al fin dijo: —¿Pero eso significa que has guardado el secreto de todos nosotros durante años?

—Sí —dijo Lily—. Quería que fueras ignorante para poder tener tu apoyo irreflexivo en tiempos difíciles, James. Fui egoísta, y lo siento —ella habló como la bruja que Harry sabía que realmente era, su voz inquebrantable—. Y he mantenido a Connor inocente porque necesita ser inocente para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero ahora, cuando ambos pueden interferir con la tutela de Harry, no hay razón para que sean ignorantes —se volvió hacia Sirius—. ¿Todavía lo obstruirás?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. Su rostro se había vuelto más pálido. —Pero pensé de manera diferente —susurró—. Harry, lo siento.

—Puedes decirle a Connor la verdad ahora, ¿verdad? —preguntó James, con voz ansiosa—. Ya no necesita pelear con Harry.

Lily suspiró. —No —dijo ella—. Todavía es cierto que Tom Riddle poseyó a Harry, y no sabemos quién petrificó a Luna Lovegood. Es cierto que Harry ha sido invadido por un poderoso mago Oscuro. Y decirle todo esto podría mancillar su inocencia. No quiero hacerlo, todavía no —ella hizo una pausa—. Además, hay una buena consecuencia de que Connor sospeche de Harry.

—¿Cuál? —Sirius exigió, su voz áspera—. No puedo pensar en nada bueno en ello.

Lily se movió delante de Harry y se arrodilló de nuevo en lugar de contestarle. Ella lo miró a los ojos. —Harry, ¿recuerdas nuestra discusión de la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort, y la razón por la que los hermanos Prewett llevaron a los Mortífagos a una persecución antes de que finalmente los capturaran?

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando recordó la historia. Gideon y Fabian Prewett, hermanos de Molly Weasley, habían sido magos poderosamente devastadores, pero más que eso, habían sido inteligentes. Habían llevado a cabo un engaño sólo descubierto después de su muerte, una artimaña digna de un Slytherin.

Ellos se habían convertido en objetivos a propósito, irritando y distrayendo a los Mortífagos más importantes de otras tareas—tareas que hubieran incluido la ejecución de familias de sangremuggles desamparadas, que no estaban tan bien entrenadas como Gideon y Fabian. Los Mortífagos se habían unido para acabar con ellos, pero mientras lo hacían, quince familias de magos escaparon a través de un Traslador a casas de seguridad. Cuando los hermanos Prewett cayeron, el círculo íntimo de Voldemort podría haber tomado venganza por meses y no estar satisfechos. La caza había alentado todos los rasgos que Gideon y Fabian habían querido alentar en los Mortífagos, incluyendo la mutua sospecha de los demás; habían comenzado a pensar que alguien de su lado era un traidor y _ayudaba_ a los Prewetts a escapar de cada enfrentamiento.

Y Harry lo entendió.

—¿Quieres que haga lo contrario de eso con Connor? —preguntó a su madre—. ¿Actuar como un ciervo para que él pueda actuar como un sabueso?

—Como el líder de una cacería —le corrigió Lily, dándole la suave sonrisa que, reflejada en sus ojos verdes, demostraba que la había complacido muy bien—. Connor tiene que crecer sabio a las realidades políticas del mundo mágico, pero él no va a hacerlo de la manera que tú lo hiciste, sobre todo ahora que se ha hecho amigo de sangrepuras devotos a la Luz. Crecerá sabio a través de la acción. Unificará a la escuela en torno a una causa, y eso será una buena práctica para el futuro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Podía sentir su culpa y la oscuridad de su mente disipándose, centrándose en una nueva acción. Estaba bien, ahora, si Connor sospechaba de él y movía a los otros estudiantes contra él. Esos estudiantes se acostumbrarían a seguir al Chico-Que-Vivió. Cuando se descubriera al verdadero culpable, haría que Connor pareciera ridículo, pero Harry sospechaba que era probable que el verdadero culpable fuera una víctima inocente, no un siervo dispuesto de Voldemort. Connor podría perdonar a esa víctima, tal vez rescatarla del control de Voldemort, y luego dar la vuelta y perdonar a su hermano, mostrando la altura de la justicia y la misericordia Gryffindor. La aceptación de ese perdón por parte de Harry mostraría su propia lealtad absoluta.

Haría falta una planificación muy cuidadosa, Harry sabía, y había media docena de cosas que podían salir mal. Pero era un plan, que serviría tanto a sus objetivos en la defensa de Connor y hacer que se vea bien, y le permitiría sobrellevar todo.

—No entiendo —dijo Sirius con un gemido.

Lily les explicó el plan con más detalle a él y a James, y Harry disfrutó con el silencio. Sí, esta era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.

_Si eres un humano completamente loco, entonces sí, lo es._

Harry saltó. Siempre se las arreglaba para olvidar a Sylarana cuando había estado en silencio por un tiempo, al parecer. Y ella no se había opuesto al plan hasta el momento, así que ¿por qué estaba objetando ahora?

 _Porque es una locura,_ dijo Sylarana con aplomo. _¿Cómo puedes esperar hacer que funcione? ¿Y cómo puedes esperar tener tiempo para alimentarme mientras estás haciendo que funcione?_

Harry tocó su brazo izquierdo por encima de donde descansaba como una marca en su piel. _Siempre me aseguraré de alimentarte primero, te lo prometo_.

Apenas escuchó mientras su madre discutía con James y Sirius. Sabía que las cosas iban a mejorar ahora. Si él tuviera cualidades Slytherin, como el Sombrero Seleccionador y Draco y Snape insistían, entonces él finalmente iba a ponerlas a buen uso, al servicio de la Luz.

* * *

Harry estaba confiado, mientras se abalanzaba y giraba y caía en el aire, de una manera que no había estado en el juego de Quidditch de Gryffindor-Slytherin del año pasado.

Connor estaba en lo alto, por supuesto, y había Bludgers de las cuales cuidarse, pero esta vez los Lestrange no venían tras él. Sus padres, Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en las gradas de abajo, y esta vez James y Sirius, al menos, sabían que Connor iba a ganar, porque Harry no dejaría que fuera de otra manera. Le divertía a Harry que una de las últimas cosas que su padre le había preguntado antes de ir a vestirse con las túnicas verdes de Slytherin era si Harry volaba mejor que Connor. Harry había sido capaz de mentir sobre eso, ya que él nunca le había dicho a su madre la verdadera extensión de sus habilidades de vuelo, tampoco. Le había asegurado a James que Connor ganaba los juegos por sus propios méritos.

Era una pequeña mentira, especialmente en comparación con las que él diría y viviría en los próximos meses. Pero todo iba a valer la pena al final. Tenía que valerlo.

 _Loco_ , insistió Sylarana en su cabeza. Había hablado poco desde que llegaron al campo, excepto por monosílabos. Harry supuso que quería que adivinara lo que significaban las palabras. Él se negó. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora mismo.

Habían Bludgers, y la Snitch, y Connor en su escoba, y cientos de ojos mirando desde abajo, desde ambos lados del campo. Tenía que engañarlos a todos. Afortunadamente, la mayoría eran fáciles. Volteó la cabeza casi perezosamente cuando uno de los gemelos Weasley le lanzó con una Bludger y la oyó pasar, cantando, por encima de las cerdas de su escoba. La Nimbus 2001 fue un gran regalo, pensó. Las maniobras como estas eran mucho más fáciles.

Mientras colgaba de cabeza—con Sylarana, obligada a apretar el agarre en su brazo izquierdo, también quejándose de eso—vio una Bludger hacer un extraño círculo ancho y regresar al juego. Ignoró a los dos Cazadores de Slytherin en el camino, y en realidad hizo un círculo alrededor de los gemelos Weasley. Estaba dirigiéndose a—

 _Connor_.

 _Veo que fue un error suponer que este juego iba a ser más seguro_ , pensó Harry, y se lanzó hacia adelante.

Voló paralelo a la Bludger, el viento arrasándole el pelo y las gafas, la escoba dándole toda la velocidad que pedía y más. Harry calculó el impacto de la Bludger contra Connor y extendió la mano, con la intención de usar su voluntad para lanzarla a un lado, de la misma manera que había usado su voluntad para golpear a los Lestrange el año pasado.

No funcionó. Alguien ya tenía la Bludger. Harry lo sintió como un afilado cono de poder girando y girando y soplando la pelota, una que chispeó contra la suya y la obligó a alejarse. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras veía a Connor entrar en una inmersión en espiral, evitando el primer golpe del objeto encantado. No era la magia de un mago la que sostenía el balón.

_Un elfo doméstico._

_¿Dobby?_

Probablemente, pensó Harry. Y eso sólo lo enojó más, no había pensado mucho en el elfo doméstico desde que empezó la escuela, asumiendo que cualquier otra amenaza era mayor.

Eso podría cambiar, ahora. Harry llamó a su magia a su alrededor, confortado en el conocimiento de que la mayoría de la gente no sería capaz de sentirla. Dumbledore, por supuesto, porque ese truco debía ser parte de su poder, y Draco y Snape, pero eran los únicos que habían reaccionado así cuando él se enojaba.

Y ahora _estaba_ enojado, una rugiente y rabiosa ira a la que se entregaba, porque era por Connor. Harry observó cómo la Bludger se curvaba hacia atrás, y extendió la mano con un tipo diferente de voluntad. Esta vez, no quería afectar el balón. Él quería que el aire en frente de él se volviera sólido, duro como tierra seca, rechazando el paso de la Bludger.

Se escuchó un sonido de _choque_ fuerte y la Bludger rebotó. Harry jadeó y soltó la pared de aire. Eso había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, probablemente porque había tenido que llamar y liberar la magia de repente. Sería mejor prever el siguiente movimiento de la Bludger y ponerse frente a ella, para que tuviera tiempo de usar todas las precauciones que necesitaba.

—¡Y la snitch ha sido vista! —la voz de Lee Jordan se elevó con un rugido triunfal sobre el repentino griterío.

Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Connor persiguiendo la snitch, un destello de oro revoloteando locamente delante de él. Cambió de dirección varias veces, pero el hermano de Harry nunca estuvo muy atrás. Sus cabellos fluían con el viento, su rostro brillaba con determinación. Harry se relajó. Slytherin había estado sesenta puntos por delante la última vez que miró, pero si Connor capturaba la snitch ahora, eso no importaría. Terminaría el juego, saldría con seguridad del aire y aseguraría la victoria de su equipo de golpe.

Entonces la Bludger comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

En línea recta hacía la parte trasera de la escoba de Connor, esta vez ignorando a los otros objetivos completamente en su prisa. Angelina Johnson, una de las Cazadoras de Gryffindor, se encontró atrapada en su camino y salió del cielo agarrándose el estómago. Ella se enderezó antes de golpear el suelo, sin embargo, y Harry no escuchó ningún pitido de mando de Madame Hooch o Sirius para terminar el juego.

Connor estaba completamente involucrado en atrapar la snitch, que había logrado engañarle con un repentino cambio de rumbo y ahora estaba ocupada arremolinándose y rociando alrededor del cielo, provocando que Connor hiciera lo mejor que podía para atraparla.

Eso significaba que era Harry quien tenía que hacer algo.

Una excitación feroz y limpia lo sobrecogió, y supo que estaba sonriendo mientras dejaba toda su velocidad, y la velocidad de la Nimbus 2001, libre.

El aire se estrechó en un túnel corto y definido delante de él. Pasó por delante de Angelina como si estuviera flotando en lugar de dar vueltas. Oyó un grito sobresaltado y vio ojos girarse hacia él, pero no le importó. Sólo pensaban que había visto la snitch también, y quería quitársela a Connor.

_Hazlo._

Harry sintió la intrusión de la mente de Sylarana en la suya como una distante ondulación. Dobló dos veces mientras que el sonido de la otra Bludger pasó por su lado, y al dar una vuelta, tuvo que decidir por dónde iría la Bludger encantada. Estaba casi sobre Connor ahora, y su mano extendida agarrando la snitch.

_Su mano extendida._

Harry eligió.

Se zambulló, para obtener el ángulo correcto, y luego surgió en una sola explosión cegadora de velocidad. Se levantó y se metió entre la Bludger y su hermano. Tomaría el golpe, Connor tomaría la snitch, y todo estaría bien con el mundo.

Connor le dirigió una mirada desconcertada, antes de fijar sus ojos en la pequeña pelota de oro. Harry sonrió, sin preocuparse.

La Bludger se detuvo bajo él, se retorció, y luego trató de levantarse entre Harry y Connor, y un poco más adelante, para poder golpear a Connor por completo.

Harry hizo otra elección y se disparó directamente frente a su hermano. Sus escobas se golpearon, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como cometer una falta contra Connor—

_Crack._

La Bludger golpeó su brazo derecho, haciendo que Harry jadeara y se inclinó hacia un lado mientras sus huesos se volvían líquidos por el dolor. Su brazo izquierdo, agarrando la escoba, vaciló y trató de buscar algo de lo que sostenerse. Encontró algo pequeño y lo aferró, pensando que Connor había extendido una mano para ayudarlo.

Se alejó, con el brazo derecho agarrado a su costado, para ver los ojos de Connor extendiéndose, un grito formándose en su boca, y la Bludger, libre de la magia de Dobby, cayendo lánguidamente al suelo debajo de él. Todo el mundo estaba gritando. Sylarana le estaba siseando. Harry logró, a fuerza de concentración, oír lo que Lee Jordan gritaba.

—¡Potter ha atrapado la snitch!

_Bueno, por supuesto Connor lo ha hecho, ¿qué—_

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de la pequeña cosa que bailaba locamente en su palma, aquella cosa que había agarrado en su desesperada búsqueda por apoyo.

—¡Slytherin gana!

Un lado del campo se volvió loco, banderas verdes revoloteaban en el aire, zumbidos y pitidos. El lado de Gryffindor estaba en silencio. Harry mantuvo su cabeza cuidadosamente contra su hombro, y se concentró en la sorpresa fresca que lo atravesaba. No se atrevió a mirar a sus padres en este momento, ni a Remus. Había _prometido_ que Connor ganaría.

—Buen juego, Harry.

Harry se atrevió a mirar a su hermano, y deseó no haberlo hecho. El rostro de Connor estaba rojo de humillación, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

—Si me odias tanto que querías humillarme delante de nuestros padres —susurró—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Él se dejó caer en picada entonces, y el resto del equipo de Slytherin estaba entre Harry y el campo, ofreciendo fuertes felicitaciones. Harry las aceptó lo mejor que pudo, montando el punto más alto de la completa sorpresa que sentía. Siseó en voz alta cuando Flint lo abrazó y estrujó su brazo roto, sin embargo.

Flint parpadeó y luego dijo: —Vamos, Potter, la enfermería será para ti —hizo un rápido guiño a Harry—. Madame Pomfrey debería ser capaz de _enderezarte_.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras lo escoltaban hacia atrás como una gavilla de gansos. Todas sus buenas intenciones habían desaparecido de nuevo, quemadas por las circunstancias que Harry no supo cómo prevenir. Deseaba poder lanzar _Fugitivus Animus_ en este momento, y simplemente desaparecer de la atención de todos.

 _No creo que funcionaría ni siquiera si pudieras,_ dijo Sylarana, con una voz extrañamente suave. _Creo que siempre vas a ser notado, no expuesto. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero que parece ser que esa es la forma en que será. Y las serpientes lidian la realidad, ya sabes, no se esconden de ella. No es bueno fingir que tienes un ratón cuando no lo tienes._

 _No soy una serpiente,_ dijo Harry de vuelta.

Ella no se molestó en responder.

Harry tomó el abrazo de Draco cuando estaban en el suelo, y aceptó sus felicitaciones, aunque Flint le impidió abrazar a Harry demasiado fuerte. Y luego se fue a la enfermería otra vez, su memoria de la mirada traicionada de Connor doliendo más que su brazo.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo puedo evitar traicionarlo cuando ni siquiera quiero hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedo—_

Se entregó a la tentación, y arrojó los pensamientos circundantes a la caja. Su cabeza se aclaró de inmediato. Su respiración se calmó. Él fue capaz de abrir los ojos y caminar junto con el equipo de Quidditch en lugar de ser medio llevado.

_Snape está equivocado. Esto tiene que ser algo bueno. Me permite planificar._

_Madre me dijo que guiara a Connor a una caza. Voy a hacerlo. Sólo tengo que averiguar cómo, y debería tener algún tiempo a solas en la enfermería. Le diré a Madame Pomfrey que estoy cansado._

* * *

Harry se despertó, solo, en medio de la noche, su brazo derecho reparado curvado sobre su pecho y Sylarana enroscada encima de él, y parpadeó. Pasó un largo momento antes de que pudiera recordar lo que había estado pensando.

Era el medio de la noche. Sus padres probablemente habían dejado Hogwarts, sin venir a verlo.

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que no esperaba que lo hicieran.

Cuando la cólera no se había ido, la relegó a la caja, sin despertar a Sylarana, y luego volvió a dormirse, equilibrado y sereno.


	13. Parálisis

**Serie _Sacrificios_**  
**Libro 2: Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 12: Parálisis**

 

_A Harry no le va a gustar esto._

_No me importa,_ Draco se tranquilizó ferozmente cuando Harry se movió ligeramente en la cama de la enfermería y luego abrió los ojos. _No tiene que gustarle. Pero tiene que soportarlo. No lo dejaré solo._

Draco apretó los dientes. Tenía la intención de decirle a Harry la verdad sobre lo que había visto ayer, y luego escuchó mientras Harry estuvo en la enfermería anoche. A Harry tampoco le gustaría eso.

A Draco no le importaba. A veces los amigos tenían que hacer cosas que a los amigos no les gustaban.

—Draco —dijo Harry, mirándolo con evidente sorpresa, así como otras emociones que Draco no se molestó en tomar el tiempo para averiguar. Harry no lo querría allí. Ya lo sabía. Era hora de pasar a otros hechos más interesantes—. No sabía que estarías aquí. ¿No tienes que estudiar?

—Es domingo —dijo Draco, y se inclinó más cerca de él—. No hay clases. No hay tarea a menos que quiera hacerla —pasó un momento estudiando a Harry. Harry seguía parpadeando. Tenía los ojos claros y muy verdes de este lado, pero cautelosos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada para que, por una vez, su flequillo revelara su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Draco sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Harry lo hacía sentirse impotente de muchas maneras, y ésta era uno de ellas, podía ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que a Draco le doliera la cabeza y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente vulnerable como para hacer que Draco quisiera agarrarlo y mantenerlo cerca.

—Entonces es domingo —dijo Harry—. ¿Pero no tienes hambre? —se volvió y miró por la ventana de la enfermería—. Creo que ya debe ser cerca del mediodía.

—Desayuné bastante —dijo Draco. Decidió que podía ser paciente. Desviar los intentos de Harry de deshacerse de él, uno por uno, era una buena práctica para tratar con el Harry claramente molesto que estaría enfrentando en un momento.

—Oh —Harry hizo una pausa y trató de pensar en algo más que decir. Draco observó cómo su mente trabajaba y los movimientos perezosos de la Locusta de Harry en su pecho. Sylarana le fascinaba. Ella les fascinaba a todos los Slytherin, y algunos de la Casa prácticamente adoraban a Harry por poder hablar con ella. Draco no pensó que Harry había captado eso todavía—. Um, bueno, ¿no querías celebrar la victoria de Quidditch ayer?

—No hubo mucha celebración sin ti —dijo Draco. Él respiró profundamente—. Y no, Harry, yo tampoco estoy cansado, y no creo que deba estar en la biblioteca estudiando para la clase del Profesor Snape, y hoy no estoy interesado en un paseo por el lago. Incluso traje comida para Sylarana —apoyó una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y encontró la tarta de melaza que había puesto allí desde la cena de anoche. La extendió a Sylarana, quien lanzó un siseo que Draco se atrevió a imaginar que era de felicidad, y tragó varias piezas enteras. Draco vio sus colmillos brillando mientras comía delicadamente.

—Oh —dijo Harry de nuevo—. Gracias —Sylarana lo miró y siseó algo entonces, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Siseó de nuevo. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Había oído relatos de hablantes de Pársel, pero nunca había imaginado que se encontraría con uno, a menos que el Lord Oscuro regresara algún día. Incluso después de un mes de saber que Harry podía hacerlo, todavía lo asustaba, y lo estremecía en lo más profundo, dentro de una parte de él que no tenía nombre. La parte más Slytherin, quizás.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Draco, cuando la conversación parecía haber terminado, y Sylarana volvió a comer la tarta de melaza.

—Ella te agradece por traer la comida —los ojos de Harry estaban cuidadosamente vigilando la puerta de la enfermería ahora, como si esperara visitantes en cualquier momento. Draco se permitió una sonrisa. Harry no era realmente tan transparente. Pero Draco había estado cerca de él durante más de un año y lo había observado cuidadosamente en todo ese tiempo, y sabía lo que significaban esas diminutas expresiones faciales.

—No vas a poder salir de esta conversación, Harry —dijo—. Creo que deberíamos haberla tenido el primer día que nos conocimos, pero no te conocía bien entonces. Y desde entonces, bueno, has estado ocupado siendo el hermano de Connor, y he estado ocupado siendo un Malfoy —se encogió de hombros.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. —Sí, lo sé —dijo—. Te dije que Connor era más importante para mí, recuerda…

—No puedo ver por qué —Draco interrumpió, luchando por mantener su voz en un tono nivelado. Si pensaba demasiado en el Chico-Que-Vivió, comenzaría a gritar—. Él te trata... Harry, él trataría al estiércol en su escoba mejor que a ti. Al menos el estiércol le molestaría un poco, y no esperaría que se acostara bajo sus pies y se disculpara por interponerse en su camino.

La barbilla de Harry se elevó, y la sensación de magia que exudó cuando se enojó empezó a masticar en los bordes exteriores de los escudos de Draco. Draco se estremeció y los fortaleció de nuevo. Había tenido que hacerlo constantemente desde el principio del año. El poder de Harry continuaba creciendo. Draco nunca había oído hablar de eso antes, pero tampoco había oído hablar de alguien como Harry. Él se enfrentaría a ambos, y haría lo que necesitaba hacer para asegurarse de que ambos sobrevivieran.

—Es mi hermano —dijo Harry.

—¡Eso no excusa la forma en que te trata! —Draco se encontró gritando abruptamente, y trató de reprimir su voz. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que si lo encontraba haciendo demasiado ruido, su visita con Harry terminaría—. No lo hace, Harry —continuó después de un momento, más bajo pero no menos intenso—. _Nada_ podría, ni siquiera si le debieras una deuda de vida y esta fuera la forma en que la pagaras.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No lo entiendes —dijo—. Ella me dijo que no lo harías.

Draco parpadeó. —¿Quién? —por alguna razón, visiones extrañas de su propia madre diciéndole a Harry tal cosa llenaron su mente.

—Nuestra madre —dijo Harry—. Lily. Me dijo que nadie fuera de la familia entendería por qué tenía que proteger a Connor. Ni nadie _en_ la familia, siquiera, excepto ella y yo. Ella le dijo a James y a mi padrino ayer, y no lo tomaron bien —sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. No importa, sin embargo —continuó después de una pausa tan breve que Draco no tuvo oportunidad de encajar una palabra en la discusión—. Voy a seguir haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. Casi no necesito la aprobación de nadie para hacerlo. Eso incluye la tuya, Draco —el borde de su magia se afiló una vez más.

Draco levantó los escudos un poco más alto. —No estoy hablando de aprobación —dijo—. Estoy hablando de desaprobación de toda la maldita cosa. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te está haciendo, Harry? ¿No te importa?

Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente, su flequillo una vez más se movió y ocultó su cicatriz. —Sé cómo se ve desde fuera, Draco…

—No —Draco interrumpió lentamente—. No creo que lo hagas.

Harry solo esperó. Cuando Draco volvió a cerrar la boca, siguió adelante, paciente como los arroyos que Draco había visto correr por los bordes de las fincas Malfoy. —Pero _sé_ lo que parece desde adentro, y nadie más excepto Lily lo sabe. Me entrenaron para ser un guardia y un protector para Connor. Esto es lo que soy. Sí, he sufrido contratiempos, y lo he traicionado —cerró los ojos por un momento, arrugando la nariz. Luego los abrió, y su mirada atravesó a Draco—. Lo traicioné en el momento en que me pusieron en Slytherin, de muchas maneras —dijo Harry, su voz tan desprendida que hizo que Draco quisiera llorar—. Pero hay maneras más sutiles que eso, dudando de él, reteniéndolo, brillando más que él. He hecho todas ellas. Pero voy a intentar recuperarlo, convertirme de nuevo en el hermano que él quiere y necesita.

Draco golpeó sus manos sobre la cama, luego miró apresuradamente por encima del hombro. Madame Pomfrey no estaba a la vista. De hecho, ella había murmurado algo acerca de estar agradecida de que Draco estuviera aquí para cuidar de Harry, por si acaso se manifestaban más “misteriosos hechizos”. Tal vez lo había dicho en serio.

—Maldita sea, no deberías tener que hacer eso —dijo Draco—. Harry, ¿no _entiendes_ esto? Sólo porque estás en Slytherin no te hace malo. ¿Crees que soy malvado?

Harry hizo una pausa, una débil sombra en su rostro. —Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Pero... es diferente para mí.

—Dime —dijo Draco—. Dime cómo.

Harry se empujó de nuevo en la almohada. Sylarana estaba inmóvil sobre su pecho. Draco estaba interesado en notar que ella miraba a Harry y no a él. Harry le había dicho que podía hablar en su cabeza. Draco deseó que hubiera una manera de que pudiera escuchar esas conversaciones.

—Simplemente lo es —dijo Harry en voz baja—. No eres pariente de Connor, y... bueno, tu padre era un Mortífago...

—Bajo la Imperius…

— _No_ bajo Imperius. Tengo evidencia...

Draco reconoció la táctica de desviación por lo que era, entonces, y tuvo que sonreír. —Muy Slytherin de ti, Harry —dijo—. Convertir esto en un argumento diferente. Pero no te voy a dejar. No esta vez. Hemos tenido esa otra discusión bastante a menudo para satisfacerme. Todavía no hemos tenido esta. Dime cómo es diferente.

—Yo soy su hermano —dijo Harry—. Su _gemelo_. Sería demasiado fácil para la gente compararnos, Draco. No _quiero_ que nos comparen. Quiero ser normal —Sylarana aparentemente dijo algo. Harry la ignoró, o al menos no respondió de forma que Draco pudiera oír—. Él es el Chico-Que-Vivió. Tendrá que unir y liderar el mundo mágico algún día. Él necesita ser puesto más alto que lo que ya está. Si puedo hacer cosas que hagan que la gente piense mejor de él, lo haré. Si puedo hacer cosas que lo protejan, lo haré. Si puedo hacer cosas que me hagan más pequeño para que él pueda estar más alto, lo haré —cuando terminó, sus ojos brillaban, como si considerara algo sagrado.

—Pero no deberías hacerlo —dijo Draco—. Mis padres no me habrían obligado a hacer eso si tuviera un hermano. — _Un horrible pensamiento ¡Imagina tener que compartir mis juguetes!_

—Sí, pero tu hermano no habría sido el Chico-Que-Vivió —dijo Harry, dándole una sonrisa de tal paciencia que Draco quiso darle una bofetada—. Esa es la diferencia, la gran diferencia que no creo que puedas superar. Nuestra madre nunca me hubiera pedido que hiciera esto si Connor fuera alguien más, o incluso si él fuera importante para la guerra, pero no de la manera que lo es. Él _es_ la clave para derrotar a Voldemort. Lo sé. Esa es la verdad central de mi vida, Draco. Vivo para servirle —tomó una respiración profunda y observó a Draco cuidadosamente—. _Todavía_ no entiendes —añadió un momento después—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Draco estaba temblando de ira y disgusto. Por supuesto, si gritaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, entonces Harry se alejaría de él, y tal vez la última oportunidad que tenía para atravesar las barreras de Harry se perdería.

Se obligó a hablar con calma. —Por supuesto que lo entiendo —dijo—. Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo.

Harry le sonrió. —Eso es porque no estás dentro de la familia.

—¿Tienes una respuesta para todo? —Draco gruñó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. Nuestra madre me entrenó en el tipo de discusiones que alguien fuera de la familia plantearía, la clase de malentendidos que tendrían, las maneras que usarían para coaccionar o persuadirme de otra manera. Los conozco todos. Conozco los contrargumentos para todos ellos. Si puedo vencer mis propias dudas, entonces seguramente puedo derrotar a alguien que no sabe nada de mí —por un momento, una mirada pensativa cruzó su rostro—. Nunca me dijo por qué alguien estaría tan ansioso por convencerme de lo contrario —añadió en un susurro—. Esa es la parte que no entiendo. ¿Me puedes decir, Draco? ¿Por qué a alguien le _importaría_?

Draco se echó a reír. _Yo no soy el único que no puede entender algo, Harry._

Pero tampoco creía que hiciera mucho progreso con esa línea de razonamiento. Se volvió, en cambio, a lo que pensaba que Harry debía saber. —¿Sabes lo que tu hermano dijo de ti ayer?

La cabeza de Harry se volvió hacia él como una flor al sol, sus ojos más anchos y claros de lo que habían estado, su labio enganchado entre sus dientes, la esperanza ardiendo en su cara. Draco contuvo el aliento, y entonces recordó que Harry sólo lo miraba de esa manera porque estaba hablando de Connor.

Los celos chisporroteaban y brillaban en él. No había envidiado al Imbécil-Qué-Vivió tanto antes. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Connor era un Gryffindor completo, y eso significaba que no tenía nada que Draco quisiera.

_Excepto la lealtad de Harry. Quiero que me mire así. Quiero que me preste atención porque soy su amigo, no sólo porque estoy hablando de su hermano._

—No fue nada bueno —advirtió Draco, para darle a Harry una excusa para ese momento en que lo miró intensamente.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. No podría serlo, después de ayer. Pero dime.

Draco se tragó otra oleada de nauseas, Harry le daría la bienvenida incluso a palabras burlonas de su hermano, y se inclinó cerca. —Dijo que creía que aún estabas poseído —dijo en voz baja—. Que no había otra forma en que lo engañaras así, atrapando la snitch. Que no había manera de que pudieras odiarlo tanto, enfrentarlo en vez de estar a su lado, si no estuvieras todavía poseído.

Harry cerró los ojos. Esta vez, su expresión era la de alguien que había recibido una respuesta a una oración. Draco descubrió que tenía que alejarse. Quería golpear algo.

—Ah —Harry susurró al fin—. Eso significa que sólo tengo que esforzarme más. Todavía no me he esforzado lo suficiente.

Draco se volvió. —¿Y entonces no te importa eso? —preguntó—. Dime, Harry. ¿Cuál es tu _primera_ reacción al escuchar a Connor decir algo así? ¿Saber que has trabajado tan duro para no traicionarlo, y como él lo ve, todavía piensa que lo has hecho, porque has ganado un partido para tu Casa?

Harry abrió los ojos. Tal vez era la pregunta. Tal vez era el hecho de que obviamente había estado sintiendo una fuerte emoción hace un momento, y fue cogido desprevenido. Tal vez eran sólo las esperanzas de Draco de que vería un lado algo más normal de Harry si empujaba lo suficiente.

Pero, cualquiera que fuera la causa, Draco estaba seguro de que vio la rabia ardiendo en los ojos de Harry por un momento.

Entonces se fue, repentina como un rayo. Harry negó con la cabeza. —Estoy enojado, por supuesto —dijo en un tono completamente nivelado—. Pero no se supone que deba sentir eso.

—¿Por qué no? —desafió Draco.

Harry lo observó pacientemente, con la cabeza a un lado. Draco recordó que nadie más que Snape trataba de persuadir a un estudiante particularmente estúpido.

—No lo entenderías —resumió, sintiendo un rubor opaco manchar sus mejillas.

Harry asintió y empezó a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero un fuerte crack resonó por el centro de la enfermería y sorprendió a Draco. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar, de todas las cosas, a uno de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy parado al pie de la cama de Harry. Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron y él chilló ante la vista de Draco, y levantó una mano como si fuera a irse de nuevo.

—¡Dobby, quédate! —exclamó Draco. Los elfos domésticos de la mansión no le obedecían exclusivamente, pero cuando ni su madre ni su padre estaban en la habitación, era a él al que miraban primero.

Dobby bajó la mano, temblando, y los miró a los dos durante un largo momento antes de que, abruptamente, comenzara a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. —¡Dobby lo lamenta! —gimió—. Dobby vino a disculparse, y encontró al Amo aquí, y Dobby… Dobby no sabe…

Draco jadeó abruptamente y cayó hacia atrás cuando su cabeza comenzó a resonar como un timbal. Harry se había sentado en su cama. Su magia se elevaba a su alrededor. Dobby dejó de hablar y miró a su alrededor mientras el aire se convertía en una clara jaula de cristal azul. Extendió una mano y tocó el cristal, luego se volvió y miró a Harry.

—¡Señor Harry Potter, señor? —gritó, todo rastro de miedo desapareció—. Señor, Harry Potter es... ¿es así?

—Soy poderoso, si eso a lo que te refieres —dijo Harry, su voz llena de mando—. Y ahora quiero saber por qué trataste de lastimar a mi hermano. _Sé_ que ayer lanzaste una Bludger a Connor, y pensándolo bien, probablemente nos impediste pasar por la barrera en la Plataforma 9¾. Así que dime lo que pensabas que estabas haciendo. ¿Por qué intentabas hacer daño a Connor?

Dobby comenzó de pronto a llorar y gemir de nuevo, golpeando su cabeza y sus manos contra la jaula de cristal. No se rompió. Draco se apresuró a sacar una mano de su cabeza. Harry estaba decidido ahora, no enfadado. Draco podía inclinarse hacia atrás y admirar la elaboración del vidrio. No conocía a nadie que pudiera hacer una jaula como esa, sobre todo tan repentinamente, y sobre todo no una que aparentemente era resistente a la magia de los elfos domésticos. Se preguntó ocioso si Harry se daba cuenta de que había hecho el hechizo sin su varita, y también sin decir una palabra.

—¡Dobby no puede decirlo! —dijo el elfo doméstico—. Dobby… Dobby no puede permitir que Connor Potter se lastime, pero Dobby… Dobby sirve a sus Amos… sus Amos no querrían que él contara‒

Draco entrecerró los ojos. _¿De qué está hablando el elfo idiota?_ —Yo soy tu Amo en esta habitación, Dobby —dijo—. Y quiero que me digas de qué estás hablando ahora mismo.

Dobby se arrojó al suelo en miseria, agarrándose las orejas y golpeando su frente contra la piedra. Draco puso una mano en el brazo de Harry cuando intentó sentarse más. El elfo doméstico no se lastimaría gravemente. No se lo permitiría. Tenía que dirigirse al Amo que lo comandaba, y tenía que estar en buena forma para hacerlo.

Dobby se sentó al fin y se secó la boca y la nariz. Luego miró a Draco a los ojos, bufó y dijo: —Dobby… Dobby ha escuchado a los Amos hablar de Connor Potter. Dobby los ha oído decir que hay peligro en la escuela este año para el señor Connor Potter. El Amo fue a buscar un libro. Un libro _malvado_ —Dobby tembló—. El Amo lo puso en la escuela para dañar al señor Connor Potter este año —él levantó la vista, los ojos grandes y suplicantes—. Así que Dobby trató de mantener al señor Connor Potter a salvo. Dobby es un elfo _malo_.

Draco lo miró, tan sorprendido como si el elfo doméstico le hubiera lanzado una maldición. _Un libro malvado._

_¿No puede referirse al diario del que hablaba Harry, el que lo poseía? ¡No puede! Harry me odiaría para siempre si…_

Luego miró a un lado y vio a Harry lanzándole una sonrisa acuosa. Sacudió la cabeza como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde iban los pensamientos de Draco.

—Ese libro vino de tu padre —dijo en voz baja—. Él iba a ponerlo en el caldero de Ginny Weasley en Flourish y Blotts. Lo tomé en su lugar. No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero sabía que probablemente era Oscuro —se encogió de hombros mientras Draco lo miraba fijamente—. Me arriesgué. No te culpo, Draco. ¿Podrías, _por_ _favor,_ dejar de mirarme como si debiera? —se retorció bajo la mirada de Draco y apartó la cara.

—Mi padre te lastimó —susurró Draco.

Harry volvió a girarse. —¡No! Draco, no digas eso. No creo que él supiera lo que hizo, o sino ¿por qué se lo iba a dar a Ginny? Habría sido más lógico dármelo a mí o a Connor en primer lugar, ya que somos los que Voldemort más querría poseer…

Dejó de hablar, y parecía tan sorprendido como Draco. Draco no podía apreciarlo bien. Estaba tambaleándose.

_El Señor Oscuro. Harry tuvo al Señor Oscuro en la cabeza. Y mi padre fue quien le dio el libro que lo hizo posible._

Se encontró tropezando con sus pies. Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sacudió la cabeza una vez.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie —susurró—. Tu padre no se va a meter en problemas, Draco. Por favor. Lo prometo. Me arriesgué. No creo que lo supiera.

—El Amo sabía que el libro era malo —Dobby ofreció voluntariamente desde su jaula, y luego comenzó a golpear su cabeza en el suelo de nuevo—. ¡Dobby es _malo_! ¡Muy _malo_!

Draco sacudió la cabeza hacia Harry. Quería gritar y llorar ahora, pero por diferentes razones. Su padre había puesto a Harry en peligro, incluso después de saber cuánto valoraba Draco a Harry, incluso después de escucharlo hablar de Harry todo el verano.

—Harry —jadeó—. Harry, lo siento mucho. Sólo... tengo que pensar en esto.

—Draco, espera...

Pero Draco salió corriendo de la enfermería. Su corazón y su cabeza palpitaban con algo cercano a la locura, y él sollozaba mientras se iba. Lo único bueno que podía oír detrás de él era el crack que decía que Harry había dejado ir a Dobby.

* * *

 

Harry miró hacia donde Draco había estado, y luego cerró los ojos. _Eso no salió bien._

— _El chico tenía que saber de su padre_ —dijo Sylarana, y luego se arrastró de su pecho hacia su cara y apoyó la cabeza en su barbilla—. _Debe saber que su padre es leal al que degrada a las serpientes para hacer su voluntad, y lo que significa su lealtad._

—Pero no quería que lo descubriera así —murmuró Harry. Se frotó la cabeza. Le dolía, probablemente por falta de comida—. No quería forzarlo a elegir entre su amigo y su familia. Esto no habría ocurrido si lo hubiera empujado lejos de mí en primer lugar. Yo…

Su voz se ahogó abruptamente. Los colores se hicieron borrosos y nadaron a través de su visión. Sintió que Sylarana lanzaba un solo grito y luego se quedaba en silencio. Cuando él extendió la mano hacia ella, alguien golpeó su mano mental.

_Ahí. Eso es mejor._

Harry trató de gritar. Conocía esa voz. Tom Riddle.

 _No tan fuerte sin tu pequeña serpiente, ¿verdad?_ Riddle le ronroneó. Cuando los ojos de Harry se cerraron brevemente en un abrir y cerrar, pudo ver al joven, de pie frente al muro de piedra frente al que lo había visto por primera vez, con la cara grabada en una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su capa soplaba a su alrededor en medio de una tormenta de poder. El poder apuñaló con dedos oscuros en las paredes de piedra y el suelo arenoso. Harry no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que ese poder estaba siendo usado para controlarlo. _Ahora, he esperado bastante, y estoy aburrido, y quiero hacerte más daño. Vamos a divertirnos un poco._

Harry se sintió de pie y empezó a moverse fuera de la enfermería. Riddle rio y ajustó los hilos de poder que sostenía. La caminata de Harry se alteró ligeramente, como si fuera un caballo en una rienda.

Harry luchó. Utilizó toda la Oclumancia que Snape le había enseñado contra Riddle, lanzando visiones para distraerlo, tentando recuerdos para hacerle soltar su poder, cortinas que se separaban en áreas más profundas de la mente de Harry y dejarían a Riddle tener un agarre más firme. Riddle los ignoró todos y finalmente resopló y apretó una mano. La tormenta de imágenes cesó. Harry sintió una puerta cerrada en esa parte de su mente que sabía cómo practicar la Oclumancia.

 _Te conozco_ , Riddle le dijo con una voz aburrida. _He estado en tu mente todo el tiempo que Severus Snape_ —su voz en esas dos últimas palabras fue absolutamente viciosa— _trató de enseñarte algunas de las artes mentales. Cuando tenga una comprensión más firme de ti, cuando me haya convertido en ti, entonces tengo la intención de esperar una sesión cuando no lo esté esperando y acabar con él._ Riddle estaba siseando ahora, y Harry pensó que las siguientes palabras podrían haber estado en Pársel. _He leído tus recuerdos, Harry. Severus Snape es un traidor. Él pagará. Juro que pagará._

Harry intentó de nuevo escapar, llamando a Sylarana. Ella no respondió. Riddle le lanzó un bufido. _¿Pensaste que la pasaría por alto? Por supuesto no. Ella está dormida, de la misma forma en que la puse una vez antes._

El mundo de Harry se derrumbó hacia adentro como una estrella oscura. _Eso significa… significa que‒_

 _¿Que fuiste tú quien petrificó a la loca? Por supuesto._ Riddle suspiró. _Podría simplemente haberla matado, pero me parece que prefiero esta manera._ Su voz se volvió abruptamente cortante, haciendo que Harry se retorciera de dolor en su cabeza, pero no en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo seguía caminando firmemente por las escaleras y por los pasillos, deteniéndose en un rincón escondido a la espera de que alguien pasara. _Quiero hacerte daño, Harry, y petrificar a tus amigos uno por uno te hará eso._

 _No lo entiendo,_ pensó Harry. No podía ganar esta batalla contra Riddle, todavía no. Ahora era el momento de guardar su fuerza y tratar de averiguar de qué manera su posesión todavía podría ayudar a Connor. _¿Por qué quieres herirme tan específicamente? ¿Por qué no mi hermano?_

Riddle se rio, sonando como un dragón enloquecido. _Sé lo que eres, Harry. ¿Cómo crees que pude ocultarme en tu cabeza?_ Hizo una pausa y luego añadió con impaciencia, _Tu cicatriz. Un conducto hacía mí. Muy tranquilo aquí. En casa._

 _Puedo decirle a Snape sobre ti,_ dijo Harry, mientras doblaban la esquina hasta el tercer piso. _Se deshará de ti._

 _No,_ Riddle discrepó alegremente. _No creo que pueda_. _Él nunca me encontró en todas sus búsquedas dentro de tu cabeza, ¿verdad? Y no tendrá la oportunidad. Esta vez serás sospechoso, Harry. O les dirás la verdad, o te atraparán. No he decidido qué es más divertido todavía,_ dijo.

 _Entonces seré expulsado_ , gruñó Harry. Ahora estaban avanzando rápidamente por el tercer piso y se preparó para vigilar la entrada de la Cámara. Tal vez podría arrojar toda su fuerza contra Riddle allí, y resistirse a abrirla. _Sí que seré de buena ayuda así._

Una llamarada de fuego en medio de su cabeza hizo callar a Harry. Se dobló brevemente, agarrándose a lo que él suponía que era su cicatriz, y luego siguió caminando.

 _No me gusta el desafío_ , dijo Riddle con calma, pero con un peligroso tono de voz. _Y me estás desafiando, Harry. ¿Cómo, cuando eres mío? Petrificarás a otro amigo tuyo ahora. Pondrás a la escuela, y más especialmente a tu hermano, en tu contra, incluso si les dices la verdad. ¿Poseído por Lord Voldemort? ¿Quién te protegería entonces? Y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, me revivirás. ¿Cómo suena eso, Harry? ¿Meses y meses esperando que algo suceda, mientras que acumulo mis fuerzas?_

Harry no respondió. Probablemente sería contado como desafío de nuevo si lo hacía. Se mantuvo consigo mismo, respirando con cuidado, buscando áreas de su mente que estaban más allá del control de esos hilos de poder.

Pensó que tenía una. Se preparó. Tenía que encontrar, si nada más, en dónde se escondía Tom Riddle en su cabeza, el lugar que Snape no había logrado encontrarlo.

 _Lo siento, no puedo dejarte ver esta parte,_ dijo Riddle bruscamente, y los colores que tenía frente a él se convirtieron en una sombra de quemadura solar. Harry se encontró parpadeando un momento después. Se puso de pie frente a un gran charco de agua, una vez más, y esta vez el mensaje cortado en la pared decía: _¿Quién resistirá al heredero? ¡Párate frente a él y siente la desesperanza!_

En el suelo estaba el cuerpo petrificado de Neville Longbottom.

Harry cayó de rodillas y agarró su cabeza ardiente. Eso fue lo más que Riddle lo dejó llegar antes de reafirmar su control.

 _Te quedarás aquí hasta que llegue alguien,_ murmuró Riddle. _Espero que sea tu hermano, pero supongo que no puedo planificar eso._ Él suspiró. _Mientras tanto, creo que debo decirte lo que haré a tu hermano, cuando lo tenga en mi poder—en tu poder. Pronto será lo mismo._

 _¡Vete a la mierda!_ Gritó Harry, y aceptó el dolor que le respondía. Eso era mejor que no hacer nada. Y seguía observando desde el rincón desocupado de su mente.

Unas pisadas sonaron abruptamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Por un momento, Riddle se puso de pie en la visión mental de Harry; luego frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

Tenía _que ser él_ , murmuró. _No estoy listo para enfrentarlo, todavía no._

Él se zambulló. Harry lo observó irse, y sintió que el control dejaba su cuerpo en el mismo momento en que Sylarana volvía a la vida, siseando furiosamente. Harry cayó al suelo, lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Oyó los pasos en la esquina, hicieron una pausa y luego corrieron hacia él. Alguien se arrodilló a su lado y le giró la cabeza. Harry se encontró mirando a la cara de Snape.

El dolor en su cabeza empeoró. Riddle estaba tratando de incapacitarlo antes de que pudiera decirlo, Harry lo sabía.

Se aferró a la mirada fuerte de los ojos negros de Snape, y forzó las palabras antes de dejar que el dolor y la culpa lo llevaran a la oscuridad.

—Tom Riddle se esconde en la caja.


	14. Esperanza sombría

**Serie _Sacrificios_**  
**Libro 2: Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 13: Esperanza sombría**

 

Más tarde, Snape reflexionó que todo habría ido muy diferente si Draco no lo hubiera abordado antes de que pudiera meter a Harry en su oficina.

—Profesor Snape.

Él se giró, porque el tono no era el que había estado esperando. Podría haber ignorado el llanto histérico de un niño, o una simple pregunta inocente sobre la tarea de Pociones. Esos eran menos importantes que encontrar alguna forma de sanar a Harry y ayudarlo a controlar a Tom Riddle.

Pero Draco habló con el tono fríamente cortés de un mago sangrepura, un tono que Snape había aprendido muy temprano en la vida a no ignorar. Cuando se volvió, parpadeó. Por primera vez, pudo ver a Lucius Malfoy en Draco—Lucius como había sido la noche en que llevó a Snape a la iniciación entre los Mortífagos, Lucius la noche en que le explicó el poder y la gloria de la causa.

Snape se encontró con la necesidad de inclinar la cabeza. Eso, por supuesto, sólo lo irritaba más. Ya no era joven, y ciertamente ya no era un idiota.

—Draco —hizo su propio tono frío y mordaz. Tal vez nunca pudiera imitar al propio Lucius Malfoy, pero había desarrollado su propia marca de hielo para lastimar a las personas que le hacían peticiones absurdas—. Como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupado...

Draco entonces vio a Harry. Su máscara sólo se hizo más firme, lo que Snape no entendió. Había pensado que Harry y Draco eran cercanos, al menos después de los berrinches que Draco había hecho antes porque el chico lo había ignorado.

—Ha sido otro ataque, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. El Señor Oscuro está en su cabeza.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. ¿El chico idiota ha estado diciendo la verdad a todos los que se cruzan en su camino? —Esa no es tu preocupación, Draco —dijo—. Regresa a la sala común de Slytherin de inmediato. Puedes decirle a cualquier persona que pregunte por mí que no estoy disponible por el resto del día —trató de pasar por delante de Draco. Harry estaba haciéndose pesado en sus brazos, y la Locusta no había dejado de sisear ni una vez. Snape no quería tenerla envuelta alrededor de su cuello de nuevo, como sospechaba que pasaría si ella pensaba por un momento que él no estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Harry.

— _Es_ mi preocupación —dijo Draco—. Y llévalo a tus habitaciones privadas, no a tu oficina. Iré contigo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a _ordenarme_? —Snape se dio la vuelta. Harry estaba en peligro, pero no podía permitir que tal falta de respeto quedara impune—. No dudaré en darte una detención.

—Tengo que llamar a mi padre por la red Flú —dijo Draco con la cara perfectamente calmada—. Fue él quien le dio el libro que poseía al Señor Oscuro a Harry. Y Harry no se lo contó a nadie. Él lo _protegió_ —había una emoción intensa detrás de su voz, pero Snape no podía decir lo que era todavía—. Mi padre le debe a Harry una deuda de honor. Ahora la va a pagar.

Snape entrecerró aún más los ojos, ignorando el impacto que la noticia le había dado. Él se ocuparía de ello más tarde. —¿De verdad crees que tu padre será de ayuda para sacar al Señor Oscuro de la cabeza del muchacho?

—No con eso —dijo Draco—. Con las consecuencias a largo plazo —sólo se quedó en silencio cuando Snape lo miró, antes de añadir, con una crueldad que le hizo sonar más como un Mortífago que nunca—. Eso, y quiero que vea lo que hizo.

Snape decidió que no podía perder el tiempo discutiendo. Harry se estaba moviendo, a punto de despertarse. Sus escudos de culpa y auto-odio se elevarían entonces. Snape quería mirar la mente del muchacho mientras él todavía dormía y ver si Tom Riddle estaba acechando. —Muy bien —dijo, y recorrió el pasillo hasta su oficina, susurrando la contraseña a la pared. Se abrió.

Draco lo siguió hasta la habitación y fue inmediatamente a la chimenea. Snape decidió que no iba a verlo. Draco se opondría a Lucius y perdería. Pero su preocupación todavía tenía que ser Harry.

Dejó al chico en un diván bajo y se detuvo para observar su respiración. La cicatriz de Harry se destacaba en su frente, más que la forma general que se perdía bajo una fina película de sangre. Snape silbó entre sus dientes. _Una cicatriz maldita. Por supuesto. Esa debe ser la conexión entre Harry y el Señor Oscuro. No creo que pueda eliminarla, pero al menos podría aliviar el dolor._

Extendió la mano y puso una mano en la sien de Harry. Cuando era necesario, podía usar su Legeremancia sin contacto visual. Lo dejaría con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por un día o dos, pero ese era el precio que pagaría. Y no había ningún precio que no pagaría en ese momento por estar libre de Tom Riddle. Snape sospechaba que si había compartido los recuerdos del chico, sabía de la traición de Snape. Él mismo estaba en peligro.

— _Legilimens_ —susurró.

Se hundió en una mente demasiado quieta. Snape miró a su alrededor y retrocedió. La reacción fue de choque instintivo, miedo y disgusto. Un momento después, pensó en el dolor que Harry debía sentir. Sabía que estaba apretando los dientes, un músculo saltando en su mandíbula.

Forzó las sensaciones físicas. Tenía que estar completamente concentrado para lograr esto.

Se movió lentamente hacia adelante. A su alrededor, los bordes de los tejidos se agitaban y se deshacían en un viento que olía mal. La Locusta estaba tejida a través de la mente del muchacho, un hilo imprudentemente brillante que sólo se había hundido más desde que Snape había mirado por última vez. El centro hundido de los pensamientos de Harry seguía siendo el sólido bloque de protección de su hermano, pero ahora se tejían más redes que nunca. Snape pensó que parecía que algunos pensamientos habían luchado para escapar, y el entrenamiento de Harry los había atado.

Y la caja estaba allí.

Snape se estremeció al verla. Los candados se habían vuelto más extensos y podía sentir el toque de magia Oscura en las cerraduras que no era de Harry. Tom Riddle había estado aquí. De hecho, estaba escondido en la caja. Snape se endureció. Tendría que forzarla a abrirse.

_—No lo hagas._

La voz era fría, y estaba en todas partes, y golpeaba su piel como el sol. Snape se volvió. El hilo dorado se había movido hacia él. Por primera vez, oyó la voz de la Locusta, invadiéndolo.

_—Si abres la caja ahora, lo destruirás. Tom Riddle está esperando. Él preferiría no pelear contigo ahora, pero abre la caja y lo hará, desesperadamente. En el mejor de los casos, eso desgarraría la mente de Harry en los bordes. En el peor de los casos, Riddle ganaría el mando de la magia de Harry y lo poseería por completo._

Snape consideró eso, o trató de considerarlo; el pensamiento lanzó un largo grito en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. —Pero si dejamos la caja intacta, Riddle puede esconderse y volverse más fuerte.

 _—Lo sé_ —la Locusta se dispuso frente a la caja, con la cabeza medio baja—. _Pero no hay elección. Al menos Harry está vivo ahora, y mientras viva, puede luchar_ —la voz adquirió un tono de diversión plana—. _Mientras él me tenga, luchará_ —su cabeza se volvió hacia él otra vez—. _Pero si rompes la caja, rompes sus salvaguardas. Sacarás a Tom Riddle. Sacarás las emociones que Harry ha estado escondiendo. Sacarás la oscuridad._

A Snape no le gustó la forma en que dijo aquella última palabra. —No hablas de Magia Oscura.

— _Hablo de las emociones poco atractivas de Harry mezcladas con su magia, y liberadas de golpe, y bajo el control de Riddle_ —la Locusta sonó impaciente—. _Piensa en eso, Snape, si quieres._

Snape soltó una respiración lenta y temblorosa. —Pero ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

 _—Pregúntale a Harry. Es su mente. Y ahora se está despertando, así que querrá hablar contigo de todos modos_ —la Locusta bajó la cabeza y se retorció sobre la caja como si fuera una segunda cerradura—. _Yo evitaré que Harry ponga más emociones en esta cosa._

Los tejidos alrededor de Snape se contrajeron abruptamente, arrojándolo hacia afuera y sobre sus rodillas. Abrió los ojos. Harry lo estaba mirando, con ojos salvajes y jadeando. Él giró la cabeza, su rostro una máscara de concentración, y luego soltó un grito suave.

Snape no entendió lo que dijo después, ya que era Pársel, pero aparentemente su Locusta no cedió y le dejó guardar sus emociones. La siguiente táctica de Harry era ocultarse. Se hundió en el diván, con los hombros levantados alrededor de sus orejas, las manos entrelazadas frente a él. Snape podía oír su aliento corriendo rápido, mezclado con pequeños gemidos de desesperación y dolor.

—¿Qué le pasa al chico?

Snape se volvió bruscamente. Lucius Malfoy salía de su chimenea, sacudiéndose el hollín de la capa y echando un vistazo con un labio ligeramente curvado, como si tuviera que despreciar las habitaciones de Snape por principio. Su mirada volvió a Harry, y él sonrió levemente.

—Lo que está mal con él es que tiene al Señor Oscuro en la cabeza.

Draco se adelantó para enfrentar a su padre, con el rostro todavía en una máscara de hielo perfecto. Lucius miró a su hijo, luego lo miró de nuevo durante un largo momento. Snape no vio ninguna expresión o curiosidad en su expresión, pero frunció el ceño, parecía un hombre que había colocado su varita en alguna parte y no quería usar un Encantamiento de Invocación para encontrarla.

—¿De qué hablas, Draco? —preguntó Lucius—. Me persuadiste de hablar de una deuda de honor, pero no puedo ver qué deuda le debo a un chico que ni siquiera puede controlarse a sí mismo —Harry lanzó otro gemido, más urgente, como si respondiera. Snape se volvió hacia él y vio lágrimas en su rostro, mezcladas con una fina corriente de sangre que probablemente había salido de la cicatriz.

Snape vaciló durante un largo momento, luego soltó su propio aliento con irritación—consigo mismo, con Harry, con la situación—y avanzó para acomodar sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor del chico. La Locusta, que estaba inmóvil sobre el hombro izquierdo de Harry, lo rozó pero no lo mordió. Snape, más agradecido por eso de lo que debería estar, se reclinó cuidadosamente y equilibró a Harry contra su pecho.

—Shh, Harry —dijo suavemente—. Está bien. Vamos a luchar contra él —Harry se puso rígido y trató de alejarse. Snape lo sostuvo más cerca. Mientras la Locusta no reaccionara, pensó que Harry no estaba en peligro de herirse a sí mismo o a nadie más con sus acciones—. Aguarda —susurró, forzando el afecto, o una parodia de ello, en su voz—. Tienes que ser sostenido.

Harry se quedó quieto, aunque Snape no tenía idea de si era su voz o lo que su Locusta podría haber dicho en su mente o algo más. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, y su corazón palpitaba contra el pecho de Snape, rápido como un pájaro pequeño. Snape acarició suavemente el cabello del muchacho, alejándolo de su cara, aliviado al ver que la cicatriz había dejado de sangrar. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Por lo visto, no quería volver a abrirlos.

—La deuda de honor, Padre, es una en la que incurriste cuando le diste el diario a Harry, y él no se lo dijo a nadie.

Snape alzó la vista. Draco se había movido entre Snape y su padre, o más exactamente, entre Harry y su padre.

Estaba sosteniendo su varita.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. Entendía muy poco de lo que estaba pasando aquí, pero si era lo que pensaba que era...

—No veo ninguna razón para que me hagas responsable del orgullo insensato de un chiquillo —dijo Lucius. Sus ojos grises no contenían más emoción que el aburrimiento. Incluso el leve ceño que Snape había visto había desaparecido—. Podría haberle dicho a sus tutores que le había dado el diario o, más exactamente, que dejé caer el diario en el caldero de la mocosa Weasley y él eligió recogerlo. Habría resistido la tormenta. No temo la ira de los Potter.

—Él _eligió_ no hacerlo —dijo Draco—. Dumbledore sabía que el Señor Oscuro lo poseyó, y Harry todavía te ocultaba de él. ¿Realmente crees que podrías haberte enfrentado a Dumbledore, Padre?

Lucius siseó suavemente. —Draco —dijo, moviéndose para que su mirada se posara en su hijo—, no toleraré ninguna falta de respeto.

Draco le devolvió la mirada. Snape nunca había visto a su estudiante tan quieto, sus ojos tan anchos, o su postura tan equilibrada. Su voz no vaciló por un momento. —Esto no es falta de respeto, padre. Esta es la verdad honesta. Harry Potter se ha tomado muchas molestias para otorgarle a la familia Malfoy su protección y apoyo-

 _—¿Apoyo?_ —Lucius repitió la palabra en su estado de shock, y luego cerró la boca. Un débil rubor le tocó las mejillas. Snape recordó vagamente que tal acción le haría perder un paso en la danza sangrepura. Como para confirmar eso, Draco sonrió tan débil como el rubor, tan frío y distante como la luna.

—Sí, apoyo —dijo, como si saboreara la palabra—. Te ha protegido de Dumbledore, Padre. Él me ha protegido, primero de la varita de Ron Weasley y luego de _su propio hermano_. El Chico-Que-Vivió le ordenó que se apartara, Padre, y él no lo hizo. Se esforzó lo más que pudo para evitar que yo descubriera que eras el que le había dado el libro en primer lugar. ¿Y sabes por qué? —la cabeza de Draco se levantó lo suficiente como para que Snape pudiera ver su pulso. El ritmo era lento y sereno, un claro contraste con el pulso que podía sentir en su pecho.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza, como hipnotizado.

—Porque no quería forzarme a elegir entre mi amigo y mi familia —dijo Draco, con cada palabra—. Quería que creyera que aún eras honorable, que no le habías dado un artefacto tan Oscuro a alguien que nunca te había hecho daño, y que además era mi amigo. Cuidó de mi bienestar, de mi seguridad, de mi linaje —hizo una pausa—. Ha sido un mejor protector de nuestro honor que tú, Padre.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Snape descubrió que no podía ver a los dos Malfoy. En cambio, dirigió su atención a Harry, acariciando el cabello del chico y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. No se dejó oírlas. No podía vivir con él si lo hacía.

Harry se calmó por fin. Luego habló, con una voz rasgada tan llena de lágrimas y rabia que Snape se sorprendió de que pudiera hablar.

—Señor Malfoy —eso hizo que Lucius lo mirara—. Nunca quise que se enterase de esto. Lo siento. No quiero que los Malfoy estén en deuda conmigo, y no necesita satisfacer ninguna demanda de las que Draco ha demandado —Harry se inclinó alrededor del cuello de Snape para mirar a Draco—. Déjalo, por favor, Draco. Prefiero que elijas a tu familia.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Ya hice mi elección, Harry. Tuviste tu opinión. Tomaste acciones para mantener el honor Malfoy seguro. Ahora estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer —se volvió, grado por grado, hasta que se enfrentó a su padre—. Y quiero que vuelva el honor Malfoy.

Snape vio el comentario llegar a casa. Los labios de Lucius se pusieron blancos. Luego, cada mejilla se ruborizó con un toque de rojo, e inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry.

—Señor Potter, lamento cualquier inconveniente que haya sufrido por ese diario —dijo—. Juro por el nombre de los Malfoy que no sabía lo que era. Me instruyeron traerlo de un escondite secreto y asegurar que llegara a Hogwarts. Permitirle tomarlo revela un nivel de descuido que no es propio de un Malfoy, más aún cuando el que entró en posesión de él era un amigo de mi hijo que siempre nos ha tratado con gracia. Le pido perdón.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —No necesito nada de usted, señor Malfoy...

—Pero lo haces —Draco interrumpió—. Harry, cuando encuentren a alguien más petrificado, que supongo que debe haber sucedido dado el estado en el que estás, tratarán de expulsarte. Mi padre está entre los gobernadores de la escuela. Él puede evitar que lo hagan —Draco miró a su padre—. Puede _convencerlos_ de lo contrario.

Snape contuvo la respiración. Temía que Draco hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Pero, después de un largo momento, Lucius sonrió, y de hecho se arrodilló y abrazó a su hijo.

—Si debo ser superado en la danza por alguien —murmuró—, preferiría que fuera mi hijo. _Bien_ _hecho_ , Draco.

—Gracias, Padre —dijo Draco, y lo abrazó. Snape negó con la cabeza. A pesar de dedicarse a sus ideales por un tiempo cuando se había unido a los Mortífagos, todavía encontraba a las familias sangrepura difíciles de entender.

—Voy a pagar mi deuda de honor —dijo Lucius, e inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry—. Señor Potter. Espero con ansia reunirnos de nuevo, bajo... circunstancias menos extremas.

Snape miró de reojo a Harry, seguro de que su rostro llevaría una expresión de horror. Pero Harry en realidad tenía una leve sonrisa propia. —Gracias, señor Malfoy —dijo—. No lo culpo por el diario, ¿sabe? Conocía sus lealtades cuando me hice amigo de su hijo.

Y probablemente no culpaba a Lucius, pensó Snape. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Había momentos en que Harry actuaba más como un sangrepura que Draco. _Aunque hoy_ , pensó, su mirada se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos muchachos _, creo que están igualados._

Lucius asintió lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y distantes. —Draco me ha dicho que sabe hablar Pársel —dijo abruptamente—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Harry cerró los ojos, como si estuviera concentrado, y empezó a sisear. Un momento más tarde, su suéter se retorció, y su Locusta empujó su cabeza alrededor del borde de él, siseándole devuelta.

Los ojos de Lucius se estrecharon aún más. Snape lo observó apreciar la serpiente, y supo que comprendía a su viejo amigo y viejo enemigo esta vez. Lucius había sido un Slytherin mucho antes de haber sido un Mortífago. Respetaría el don del Pársel, lo encontraría fascinante...

 _¿Se siente atraído por ello_? Pensó Snape mientras observaba cómo los ojos de Lucius seguían el movimiento rápido de la lengua de la Locusta. _Quizás_.

Lucius asintió una vez. —Esperaré apreciar sus hazañas en el futuro, señor Potter —dijo, y luego regresó a la chimenea. Entró a ella mientras Snape lo observaba, y las llamas se encendieron brevemente a su alrededor. Draco lo vio irse, con la cabeza alta y el cuello inflexible.

Luego se volvió, se acercó y trató de sacar a Harry de los brazos de Snape. Snape con mucho gusto dejó ir al chico. Él ayudaría a Harry, por su bien y el bien de la escuela y el bien de la guerra, pero no era de sostener a chicos con Tom Riddle dentro de sus cabezas. Draco, acunando a Harry contra él y sin moverse hasta que el otro chico cedió y lo retuvo, era una opción mucho mejor.

Draco se encontró con los ojos de Snape por encima de la cabeza de Harry. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó. Una de sus manos descansaba en la nuca de Harry, con los dedos enredados en su cabello. Snape se preguntó si Draco se daba cuenta de lo posesivo que era el gesto.

—Debemos encontrar alguna forma de luchar contra Tom Riddle —dijo Snape, cuando se aclaró la garganta—. Se está escondiendo en una caja en la cabeza de Harry, una que Harry ha utilizado para contener emociones fuertes —se preguntó por un momento sobre la sabiduría de hablar de esto delante de Draco, pero los chicos habían compartido tanto en los últimos minutos que él se sentiría extraño mintiendo sobre algo. Y Draco no podía ayudar en absoluto si no tenía información específica—. No podemos abrir la caja sin liberar a Riddle, quien luchará contra nosotros, y también, según su serpiente, destruiría la cordura de Harry.

—Esa elección ha desaparecido, entonces —dijo Draco, con una voz que mostraba, en lo que a él respecta, que nunca había sido una opción—. ¿Y qué más podemos hacer?

Snape se echó hacia atrás y juntó sus dedos. —He estado enseñando a Harry Oclumancia —dijo—. Podríamos intentar construir escudos dentro de su mente, para sostener a Riddle. Pero temo que no durarán para siempre. Y no podemos destruir la caja por miedo a lo que sucedería, y no podemos drenar la caja de un recuerdo a la vez, que sería mi curso preferido. Me temo que Riddle trataría de evitar eso —recordó lo que la serpiente había dicho y se estremeció. _No puedo luchar contra el Señor Oscuro, joven o no, dentro de la cabeza de Harry, con él teniendo acceso a parte o todo el poder de Harry._

—Esos también están fuera —dijo Draco, sin sonreír—. ¿Qué más queda?

—Tornarme lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra él.

Harry levantó la cabeza y finalmente comenzó a tensarse contra el abrazo de Draco. Éste vaciló, luego dejó caer sus brazos. Harry se dio la vuelta, sus manos apretadas frente a él, su rostro medio cubierto con sangre de su cicatriz.

Sus ojos estaban furibundos, con la clase de cólera profunda y enfocada que Snape sabía que Harry normalmente habría puesto en su caja. Respiró profundamente. Harry era aterrador, pero no tan espantoso como Riddle, y si contemplaba uno sin desmayarse, entonces podría enfrentarse al otro.

—Sé lo que hay que hacer —le dijo Harry a Snape—. No sé _cómo_ hacerlo. Pero usted me enseñará, ¿verdad?

Snape levantó la cabeza. —Lo haré. _No_ veré a Voldemort regresar —oyó a Draco jadear suavemente, y se preguntó si era por la declaración final de su lealtad o porque había pronunciado el nombre del Señor Oscuro. No le importó. En ese momento no veía nada más que los ojos de Harry, la furia de ellos y la necesidad de responder a esa furia.

Se encontró recordando los talentos de Harry en Pociones, sobre su escoba, en hechizos defensivos. Harry los había usado bien, pero sin profundizar tanto en ellos como podía, porque su atención siempre estaba en otra parte, en su gemelo. Lo mismo había ocurrido con la Oclumancia; aunque sabía que era importante, había resistido pasivamente las lecciones, pensó Snape, porque no podía aplicarlas inmediatamente para salvar a su hermano.

Ahora que Harry sabía que debía derrotar a Tom Riddle o morir o convertirse en el enemigo de su hermano...

Snape sintió que una dura y sombría esperanza le atrapaba el corazón y empezaba a apretarse.

—Entonces sé cómo voy a hacerlo, también —dijo Harry—. Primero, profesor, ¿puede rodear la caja con un escudo para que Riddle no sepa lo que estamos haciendo? —sus ojos se habían puesto duros—. No quiero que lo sepa.

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo Snape cuidadosamente—. Era mejor Oclumante de lo que él era Legeremante, o no habría sobrevivido. ¿Pero se da cuenta de que él puede estar escuchándonos ahora, y por lo tanto conocer el plan?

—Hágalo —dijo Harry.

—¿Confía tanto en mí? —Snape tuvo que preguntar, porque no podía evitarlo.

—No confío en usted en absoluto —dijo Harry francamente—. Pero sé que esto tiene que ser hecho. Es para Connor. Él es la única razón por la que estaría de acuerdo en hacer algo como esto, la única razón por la que no iría a entregarme a Dumbledore. Él querría internarme en San Mungo o algo así por mi propia seguridad —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Mi seguridad es menos importante que la de Connor.

Snape notó que Draco estaba a punto de decir algo antes de pensarlo mejor. Arqueó una ceja. _El muchacho ya ha mostrado lealtad a un compañero de Slytherin, por lo menos a una persona además de su hermano. Me pregunto si se dio cuenta de eso._

Pero lo importante en ese momento era hacer lo que Harry le pidió, así que Snape encontró sus ojos y entonó, — _Legilimens_.

En momentos, volvió a estar entre las voraces redes, pero esta vez Harry estaba con él, impulsándolo hacia adelante, separando las barreras que naturalmente habría detenido a Snape. Snape lo observó mientras nadaba hacia la caja y se preparaba para tejer los escudos. Harry parecía haber aceptado, por último, que el arte de la Oclumancia era acerca de movimiento y no de quietud. Las redes casi bailaban bajo el viento de su poder, y ese mismo viento se elevó detrás de Snape y lo empujó hacia adelante los últimos metros hasta la caja.

 _El chico será un Oclumante natural, si pone esta clase de esfuerzo en ello,_ Snape pensó mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de la caja. _Y lo hará, si cree que salvará a su hermano._

Había cometido muchos errores, Snape tenía que admitirlo, pero ninguno era tan profundo como tratar de usar a Harry en contra de su lealtad hacia Connor. Eso no se rompería. Snape lo recordaría en el futuro.

Comenzó el escudo.

Había sido un Mortífago y luego un espía, y como resultado podía decir con seguridad que conocía a Voldemort mejor que nadie vivo. Dumbledore podría acercarse, pero él era demasiado parte de la Luz. Podría haber igualado a Voldemort en magia Oscura; había optado por no ejercer su poder en esa dirección.

Snape, por su parte, se había deleitado en lanzar cualquier hechizo Oscuro que su Señor le permitiera escapar, y había inventado varias pociones con las que Voldemort se había deleitado, todo con el propósito de causar dolor.

Sabía de dónde sacar los escudos.

Tocó recuerdos de Harry llorando en el diván, con el rostro cubierto de sangre. Inscribió la agonía que había visto en la cara de Harry en los momentos antes de que Riddle lo dejara inconsciente, mientras susurraba que Riddle estaba en la caja. Recordó, deliberadamente, la impotencia que había asaltado a Harry cuando su propia Locusta le impidió lidiar con sus emociones como solía hacer.

La serpiente, envuelta alrededor de la caja todavía, siseó entonces. Snape casi vaciló. Pero volvió a quedarse en silencio y observó cómo los recuerdos giraban y se reunían.

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil. Snape trabajó rápido, pero con delicadeza, sin permitirse a sí mismo vacilar, su magia respondiendo a su mente en el momento en que un pensamiento surgía. Trazó hilos con los bordes de los recuerdos, uniéndolos, usando las redes de la mente de Harry para inspirarse. Para que Riddle no sospechara después al ver los mismos recuerdos una y otra vez, Snape hizo ligeras variaciones de ellos, imágenes similares de Harry en dolor y agonía que contendría y fascinaría el sadismo de Voldemort. Ordenó los hilos uno detrás del otro. Saltaban a la vista lentamente, y hacían que Riddle tuviera la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba y todavía Harry se retorcía de angustia y terror por la posesión.

Snape tejió una última nube de niebla como un escudo alrededor de todo, y como una precaución de último minuto. Si Riddle se liberara de las restricciones de Harry y de la serpiente, la niebla lo desconcertaría y les daría por lo menos un momento de advertencia.

Snape tiró de los hilos en su lugar, utilizó un momento más para admirar su excelente trabajo, y luego lanzó el escudo.

Imágenes de Harry en agonía comenzaron a reproducirse alrededor de la caja. Snape cerró los ojos, exhausto, y se dejó salir de la mente del chico.

Debía de estar más agotado de lo que pensaba, mientras se quedaba inconsciente unos instantes. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, los muchachos discutían en voz baja.

—... no puede ser tan bueno como luces —ese era Draco.

La voz de Harry estaba bordeada por algo que Snape nunca había oído en él antes, algo que casi podía ser humor. —Por supuesto que no estoy bien. Pero puedo dejarlo a un lado, Draco. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que concentrarme en Connor, en ayudarlo y protegerlo y salvarlo. Cuando… cuando pueda colapsar, te lo prometo, lo haré. Cuando haya sacado a Riddle de mi cabeza —dejó salir un medio resoplido, medio sollozo—. No puedo usar la caja para depositar mis emociones más.

—Eso no es suficiente —exigió Draco, y Snape abrió sus ojos para ver al chico moverse delante de él—. Profesor Snape —dijo Draco—, ¿hay alguna manera de que pueda conectarme con la mente de Harry? ¿Puede dejarme vigilar la caja? ¿Puedo ayudar de _alguna_ manera? —lo último era lo más cercano a un niño que Snape le había oído sonar en una hora.

—Puesto que usted no es un Oclumante, necesitaría una profunda confianza... —comenzó Snape.

—Confío en Draco —interrumpió Harry.

Snape no se entendía en absoluto, porque esa declaración le dio esperanza. Se sentó y miró a Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada. Sus emociones estaban claras en sus ojos, el miedo y la resignación con esa furia inflexible y la resolución de terminar con todo, y Snape vislumbró el posible futuro en ese momento.

Era _sólo_ un atisbo, y se dijo que desconfiara de él. Harry probablemente trataría de volver a usar la caja, por pura fuerza de hábito. Riddle era poderoso, y tal vez no ganaran. Si ganaran esta batalla, habría cientos de otras para luchar.

Pero Snape vio, en esa visión, algo más grandioso y glorioso que un mundo sin Voldemort, o incluso una reputación más brillante para la Casa Slytherin. Vio todo el mundo mágico cambiado, transformado en algo mejor. Vio, por una vez, un poderoso mago que podía doblar su fuerza para mejorar las cosas con toda su voluntad, y no romper y convertir sus ideales en un reino de terror, o cubrirlo con enigmas y hablar de sacrificio.

Le dio esperanza. Rompió partes de su corazón que él no había pensado que todavía estaban allí.

 _Te hace sonar como un idiota,_ se dijo Snape, y asintió en seguida. —Entonces hay una manera en la que puedo enlazar al señor Malfoy a su mente, y a mí también —dijo—. Habrá tres guardianes en la caja, entonces, con su serpiente y nosotros mismos...

—Cuatro —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Será difícil, lo sé, pero _haré_ esto.

Snape tuvo que girar la cabeza. Era capaz de mostrar una reacción completamente embarazosa si seguía mirando a Harry.

—Cuatro —estuvo de acuerdo, la voz áspera, y pensarían que era con sarcasmo, ¿no? Se puso en pie—. Hay una poción que preparar, así como un vínculo mental. Sugiero que ambos descansen ahora mismo. Quédense aquí. No le estamos diciendo al Director, supongo.

—No —accedió Harry—. Él nunca nos dejaría hacerlo. ¿Y profesor Snape?

Snape se volvió y lo miró. Aquellos ojos verdes le recorrieron de nuevo.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

Sí, pensó Snape, las cosas se habrían resuelto de manera bastante diferente si hubiera llevado a Harry a su oficina y Draco no lo hubiera detenido.

Pero, él estaba inclinado a pensar mientras trataba de no sentirse esperanzado, la forma en que había resultado era mejor.


	15. Pagando las consecuencias

**Serie _Sacrificios_**   
**Libro 2: Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 14: Pagando las consecuencias**

 

Harry se dijo que estaba listo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

No lo estaba, no en realidad. Podía sentir a Sylarana moviéndose donde ella sostenía la caja, de acuerdo con él, y las distantes y vacilantes presencias guardianas de Draco y Snape cerca de la parte posterior de su mente. Ambos tenían los ojos fijos en la puerta. Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido al notar que no podía distinguir mucho entre sus emociones. Había supuesto que Draco se sentiría claramente molesto, pero Snape se sentía molesto casi en la misma medida. Harry no pensaba que su irritación proviniera de la misma fuente, sin embargo.

Respiró hondo, la garganta todavía hormigueaba de la poción que había tragado, la cual unía a Draco y a él, y luego se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

La Profesora McGonagall estaba allí, con los ojos más altos que la cabeza y la boca abierta para decir algo. Luego bajó la mirada, y una expresión de sorpresa cayó sobre su rostro antes de convertirla en un vacío absoluto. Harry la observó y esperó.

El arrepentimiento tamborileaba en su cabeza. McGonagall había sido agradable cuando su Casa entera sospechaba de él. Eso tendría que cambiar ahora, sin embargo. Ahora, uno de sus Gryffindor había sido Petrificado.

McGonagall no dijo nada sobre Harry siendo la encarnación del mal, sin embargo. Ella sólo dijo: —Señor Potter. Esto me ahorra el problema de una búsqueda. Iba a preguntarle a Severus si lo había visto —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Snape, demasiado rápido para que Harry leyera el significado en ellos—. El Director quiere verlo enseguida.

Harry asintió. —Pensé eso, Profesora McGonagall —frunció el ceño cuando oyó su voz. ¿ _Debe_ sonar tan agitado, como si realmente temiera lo que Dumbledore le haría?

 _No tienes que temer lo que te hará,_ dijo Draco, su voz parecía brotar del lado izquierdo del cráneo de Harry. _Mi padre se encargará de todo_. La fe férrea en su voz hizo sonreír a Harry.

La Profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada extraña mientras lo escoltaba hacia el pasillo, Draco y Snape quedándose atrás. Harry sospechaba que su rostro inusualmente libre de emoción la había causado.

_¿Qué? ¿Está sorprendida de verme sentir?_

Calmó su irritación. Se requería esfuerzo, mucho más de lo que usaría cuando podía usar la caja, y la irritación se mantuvo justo debajo de la superficie, como si el que alguien le hablara duramente lo hiciera estallar en cualquier momento

 _¿Las otras personas se sienten así_ todo el tiempo?

El pensamiento le hizo experimentar una vaga náusea, y durante un largo rato no escuchó la pregunta que la Profesora McGonagall le estaba haciendo.

—… debo preguntarle si ha estado con el Profesor Snape durante la última hora, Harry —dijo por fin.

Harry tosió y se concentró en su rostro. Su experiencia todavía estaba atravesada por brillantes flámulas de emoción, incluyendo el resentimiento. Se obligó a calmarse de nuevo. No le dolería tanto cuando se enfrentara a Dumbledore, porque le molestaba que el Director le prometiera mantenerlo a salvo y hubiera fallado. —Sí, señora, lo estaba.

La Profesora McGonagall miró alrededor una vez. Estaban en el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del Director, notó Harry, pero nadie estaba con ellos. La Profesora McGonagall suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él. Harry se puso rígido, listo para gritar si parecía que ella lo fuera a hechizar por sus acciones.

—Señor Potter —dijo suavemente—, ¿el Profesor Snape le ha hecho algo? Se ve... raro. Paliducho. No como usted.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, señora. — _A menos que se refiera al pequeño asunto de escudos de dolor construidos alrededor de una caja en mi cabeza y el crear una poción y un vínculo para que una segunda persona esté en mi cabeza y luego deje un poco de su atención allí mismo para sostener los escudos._ Se tragó una risita que sospechaba que se convertiría en una histérica si la dejaba salir. Luego se detuvo. Ese pensamiento era inesperado. Harry no podía recordar la última vez que se había reído.

La Profesora McGonagall lo miró durante mucho tiempo, luego asintió con la cabeza, preocupada. —Si usted lo dice, señor Potter —dijo, poniéndose de pie—, creo que puedo confiar en usted.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Le habría gustado decirle la verdad, de todas las personas, ella había sido amable con él. Parecía sensata, y no sólo en la cuestión de la teoría de la Transfiguración. Ella podría ayudarlo.

Pero su ayuda casi seguramente consistía en instarle a confiar en el Director y a aceptar _su_ presencia en la cabeza de Harry, y él no tenía la intención de hacer eso. Confiaba en Sylarana y en Draco. No confiaba en Snape, pero sabía que el hombre era necesario para mantener los escudos. El Director ni siquiera confiaba en servir a la agenda de mantener este secreto y seguro y trataría de luchar contra Riddle en la cabeza de Harry. Dumbledore era demasiado impredecible, y Harry no había logrado averiguar cuál era su objetivo final.

Estaba tan involucrado en ese tipo de pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la estatua, ni quién esperaba allí, hasta que la Profesora McGonagall dijo: —Señor Potter —con una voz aguda. Harry levantó la vista.

Connor se giró, la cara roja con el asombro por un momento antes de que reflejara cautela. Su mirada se clavó en su hermano.

Harry le habría devuelto una mirada calmada, o con tristeza, pensó, implorando a Connor que confiara en él otra vez, sólo hace unas horas. Ahora su cerebro corría y brillaba con cólera que bordeaba el impulso de gritar y lanzar cosas.

 _¿Cómo pudiste desconfiar de mí así? Yo soy tu hermano. Juraste que confiarías en mí cuando me sortearon en Slytherin y cuando te mostré que podía hablar Pársel. Sin embargo, te volviste contra mí en el momento en que el padre de mi amigo hizo algo malo y me negué a dejar que Ron hiciera daño a mi amigo. ¿Por qué, Connor? ¿Cuál es el detonante específico? No lo sé, y está_ mal _, y me_ duele _—_

Él detuvo el flujo de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Connor se alejaba de él. Su hermano había sacado su varita antes de que McGonagall dijera: —¡Señor Potter! Eso es _suficiente_. ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Tengo que ver al Director, Profesora McGonagall, señora —dijo Connor, como si quisiera mirar de nuevo a Harry a través de su túnica, y no se atreviera—. Ha habido otro petrificado. Neville, esta vez.

—Sí, señor Potter, lo sé —dijo McGonagall—. Voy a llevar a su hermano a ver al Director.

El rostro de Connor se transformó como el amanecer. —¿Eso significa que él lo hizo? —preguntó—. ¿Significa que yo tenía razón?

_Tenías razón, Connor, y no merecías tenerla. Nunca mereciste tenerla. Todas esas veces que yo—_

Harry bajó de nuevo el flujo de sus pensamientos y los redujo a otro flujo de lava que se ocultaba debajo de una costra, asustado por el giro que habían tomado. Su hermano estaba cometiendo un error ahora. Eso no significaba que hubiera cometido errores toda su vida, ya que Harry podría haber gritado si decidía hablar en este momento. De hecho, el juicio de Connor había sido más claro que el de muchos niños de su edad. Harry podía imaginar a otros hermanos dándose la espalda en el momento en que se enteraran de que un hermano podía hablar Pársel.

 _No tienes ningún derecho a sentir eso,_ se dijo con firmeza. _Ninguno. La ira es una cosa, la irracionalidad otra._

—Hombrecillos de menta —le dijo McGonagall a la estatua, y ésta saltó a un lado. Harry la siguió hacia la escalera. Ahora respiraba suavemente. Podía subir las escaleras. Contaría las piedras de las paredes y miraría cómo la túnica de la profesora se movía delante de él, e ignoraría a Connor.

Entonces Connor volvió a hablar.

—Usted no me respondió, Profesora McGonagall —dijo, con la voz de un maestro que reprendía a un estudiante por un descuido—. ¿Significa eso que yo tenía razón? ¿Significa que él es el siguiente Señor Oscuro? —él asintió con la cabeza. Harry lo vio como un vislumbre de movimiento borroso en la esquina de su ojo—. Lo sabía. Nadie podría tener _tantos_ rasgos Oscuros por coincidencia. Ser sorteado en Slytherin y ser hablante de Pársel, tal vez, pero no oponerse al Chico-Que-Vivió.

El flujo de su rabia fue instantáneo. No ayudaba que ni Sylarana, ni Snape y Draco, aunque su sentido de sus presencias se hubieran desvanecido con la distancia, se opusieran al diluvio.

Harry se volvió y miró a Connor. Esta vez, Connor parpadeó y se quedó en silencio. Entonces sonrió y abrió su boca para añadir algo más.

— _Silencio_ —espetó Harry. Connor parpadeó una vez y puso una mano sobre su boca. Su gemido resultante, aparentemente un lamento, no hizo ningún sonido en absoluto, por supuesto. Harry retrocedió y dejó que sus hombros descansaran contra la pared, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano.

Eso no fue suficiente. Quería usar su magia de otras maneras, o quizás sus puños, para hacer que a Connor le doliera tanto como él había lastimado a Harry esa semana.

Pero no podía. Había una profesora aquí con él, una profesora que lo miraba extrañamente.

—No me di cuenta de que en realidad _podía_ hacer magia sin varita, señor Potter —dijo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No había querido revelar eso, pero ahora se revelaba, y no había tiempo para retroceder. Simplemente observó a su hermano y respiró. La vergüenza lo bañaría en cualquier momento. Aún no había llegado, pero lo haría. Estaba equivocado al usar magia contra su hermano de esa manera. Habría estado equivocado al utilizarla contra cualquier estudiante sin causa, pero sobre todo contra el Chico-Que-Vivió, el que juró proteger. Él lo sabía. En cualquier momento, sin duda, experimentaría el rostro rojo y el tartamudeo apologético que eran consecuencias naturales de tal acto.

 _No está sucediendo todavía,_ se tranquilizó. _Pero sucederá._

McGonagall habló por fin. —Diez puntos de Slytherin por hechizar a un compañero, señor Potter —dijo por fin—. Y diez puntos de Gryffindor por acusar a un compañero sin pruebas, señor Potter. _Finite Incantatem._

Connor dejó escapar un fuerte y enfadado aliento, y se quedó mirando a Harry por un momento. Harry solo le devolvió la mirada. No creía que su hermano supiera aceptar este ataque abierto. Por supuesto, dado que no había sabido aceptar a Harry defendiéndose a sí mismo a principios de la semana, esto sólo sería más difícil.

 _No me estaba defendiendo,_ pensó Harry. _Lo traicioné._

Su mente se sentía muy extraña en este momento. Parecía creer esa línea de razonamiento y no creerla al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir su corazón tronando en sus oídos. Podía oír el silbido mental de Sylarana, que casi se convertía en un canturreo. Podía sentir su magia, girando sobre él en exaltación.

Ninguna de esas cosas parecía argumentar que había traicionado a Connor. El viejo entrenamiento decía que por supuesto lo había hecho, y sabía que Connor escribiría a su madre casi de inmediato y le diría eso, y entonces Lily escribiría una carta a Harry, y sentiría una decepción aplastante en sí mismo cuando la leyera. Sabía todo lo que iba a suceder, y siempre antes, esa visión clara lo haría retroceder y suplicar perdón.

No estaba sucediendo ahora. Oh, sin duda sentiría la vergüenza y la decepción con el tiempo, pero eso era en el futuro. Por ahora, saboreaba la incertidumbre que cruzaba el rostro de Connor.

—Vuelva a la torre de Gryffindor, señor Potter —dijo por fin la Profesora McGonagall, con la voz cansada—. Iré a hablar con usted más tarde.

Connor se dio la vuelta y salió trotando, con la espalda rígida y la cabeza alta. Harry lo vio irse. Quería decir algo, pero no tenía ni idea de si sería un insulto o un grito de reconciliación, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Por aquí, señor Potter.

La Profesora McGonagall lo condujo de nuevo por la escalera. Harry caminó con ella, y escuchó su magia cantando. Se había considerado víctima de extraños pensamientos este verano, cuando los ejercicios de Snape le habían llevado a atribuir una fuerza y motivación a su magia que no estaba seguro de que existiera.

Ahora pensaba que no era una coincidencia. Había actuado sin la caja, y su magia se movía alrededor de él como una corriente de pájaros cantores, cepillándole con plumas calientes. Harry sabía que eso no sería una cosa totalmente positiva, pero por ahora lo disfrutaría.

* * *

 

—Ah, mi querido muchacho —dijo Dumbledore. Él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio cuando entraron, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, sonriendo agradablemente, cuando los vio—. Minerva, déjanos, por favor. Me gustaría hablar sólo con el señor Potter.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. Podía sentir el ligero borde de la magia que rodeaba esas palabras, separando brevemente su cabello como una cuchilla lanzada. No le molestaba, ya que estaba destinado a McGonagall, pero era interesante que el Director sintiera que tenía que asegurarse de que la Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor no se quedara.

McGonagall cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de ella, y Dumbledore volvió su atención hacia Harry.

 _Es un Legeremante demasiado fuerte para que puedas ocultarle tus pensamientos,_ le aconsejó Sylarana. _Inclina ligeramente la cabeza. Estará buscando vergüenza. Puedes fingir eso._

 _O no,_ agregó Harry. La vergüenza estaba esperando allí, también, otra de las emociones que podía alcanzar y agarrar del aire mental, aunque de verdad debería haber estado allí antes cuando se enfrentó a Connor. Se avergonzaba de que Riddle hubiera logrado hacerse con un punto de apoyo en su cabeza, que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir. Había entrenado para luchar contra Voldemort desde que era un niño. Había perdido la primera batalla, o quizás la segunda si contaba el año pasado, espectacularmente. Eso era algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Sintió un rubor en sus mejillas, y entonces la vergüenza lo golpeó, de modo que en realidad la sentía. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Por qué Riddle lo _había_ poseído tan fácilmente? ¿Podría ser que las similitudes entre él y Voldemort fueran más profundas que un regalo Oscuro compartido?

 _Ojalá dejaras de pensar que el Pársel es Oscuro_ , Sylarana se quejó en su cabeza. _No estoy acostumbrada a ser mantenida en segundo plano y despreciada o ignorada, como ya sabes. Sólo estoy de acuerdo en quedarme en tu cabeza por ahora porque alguien tiene que mantener esta maldita caja cerrada._

Harry ocultó su sonrisa. El Director no la entendería si la viera.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry? —la voz de Dumbledore era constante, e infinitamente tranquilizadora. Hizo que Harry se relajara, y entonces se recordó a sí mismo que el Director quería eso.

 _¿Por qué desconfías tanto de Dumbledore?_ Eso sonaba a Draco, pero podía haber sido la voz de sus propios pensamientos, su yo más joven y más inocente, el que había confiado en el Director porque había sido un Gryffindor y era el líder de la Luz.

 _Él no comparte mis metas,_ respondió Harry, y luego dijo: —Fue Tom Riddle, señor. Esta vez sentí su presencia. No hay duda de que es él quien está logrando petrificar a esos estudiantes.

Dumbledore se quedó quieto por un momento. _¿Qué no esperaba?_ Pensó Harry, sorprendiéndose con su propio cinismo. _¿La información, o que yo lo admitiera?_

Sin embargo, Dumbledore pasó rápidamente por su propia conmoción y suspiró. —Esas son malas noticias, muchacho —dijo—. Temo que muchos padres clamen por tu expulsión después de esto. Una petrificación, en la que nadie podía probarte como culpable, estaban dispuestos a dejarla pasar. Pero otra, en sólo una semana… Y dices que sabes que Tom Riddle estaba detrás de esta.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sentí en mi cabeza, señor.

Dumbledore se congeló por más tiempo esta vez. Harry estaba seguro de que esta noticia era completamente inesperada.

El Director suspiró de nuevo, pero el sonido era tembloroso. Extendió una mano. Su ave fénix se levantó de su percha y se elevó a través de la distancia entre ellos, aterrizando en el hombro del Director y apoyando su cabeza contra la mejilla de Dumbledore. El Director volvió la cara hacia las plumas. Harry parpadeó, movido contra su voluntad por el despliegue de la desesperación.

 _Eso es lo que quiere que pienses,_ dijo Sylarana.

 _Probablemente,_ Harry admitió, y esperó hasta que Dumbledore gentilmente envió el ave fénix de nuevo a su percha y volvió a enfrentar a Harry una vez más.

—Lo siento, muchacho —susurró Dumbledore—. Pensé, por lo que había oído acerca de este libro que tenías, que el hogar de Tom Riddle era el diario. Sólo podía aventurarse fuera de él por cortos períodos de tiempo. En cambio, parece que él ha hecho de tu mente su hogar. Lo siento —repitió—. Eso se supone que es imposible.

—Creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a lo imposible —dijo Harry suavemente—. Debería haber sido imposible que Connor sobreviviera a la Maldición Asesina, ¿no es cierto, señor?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. Parecía distraído. —Pero sigue habiendo la pregunta de qué te sucederá, Harry —dijo él—. Si muchos de los padres piden que te retiren de la escuela, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo. Y debo considerarlo en el mejor interés de otros estudiantes también. Si te fueras de Hogwarts, la Cámara no podría ser abierta, y los ataques cesarían.

—¿Dónde me enviaría? —preguntó Harry, como si una voz no se hubiera abierto justo detrás de su frente para cantar ¡ _No, no, no!_ Podía ocultar mejor sus emociones al Director que a Connor, pensó, siempre y cuando no mirara a Dumbledore a los ojos. El Director podía enfurecerlo pero no tiraba de las cadenas del corazón de Harry de la misma manera en que Connor lo hacía.

—San Mungo sería el mejor lugar —murmuró Dumbledore—. Hay sanadores expertos en la mente allí, que ayudaron a muchos de los ex Mortífagos que habían estado bajo la Imperius.

Sabiendo cuántos Mortífagos habían logrado escapar del encarcelamiento al proclamar que habían estado bajo la maldición de Imperius, Harry era escéptico acerca de estos hábiles sanadores de la mente. En lugar de eso, atacó. Su camino estaba claro delante de él. Dumbledore no tenía el estatus de Connor como un hermano querido que simplemente no entendía a Harry, ni el estatus de Draco como un amigo confuso o el estatus de Sylarana como una Locusta dispuesta a hablar con él. Él era sólo un obstáculo en la forma de proteger a Connor, y eso significaba que Harry podía dejar a un lado algunas de las emociones confusas que fluían por su mente cada vez que hacía un movimiento y se concentraba en desafiar a Dumbledore.

—Pero, ¿qué pasaría si intentaran ayudarme, y Tom Riddle me poseyera? —preguntó Harry—. Es cierto que no podría abrir la Cámara desde San Mungo, pero me dijo que podía usar mi magia si me poseía por completo —estaba seguro de que la palidez de Dumbledore esta vez no era fingida—. ¿Serían realmente capaces de enfrentarse a un Voldemort enojado en un hospital? ¿Y qué sucede si Riddle se encontrara a algunos de los pacientes que están allí para ser tratados?

Dumbledore cerró los ojos. —Lo siento, Harry —dijo—. Esto no debería haber sido posible.

Sus palabras llevaban otro borde de magia esta vez, una que Harry pensó que el Director había enviado automáticamente. Quería hacer creer a Harry que lo sentía, y que esto nunca habría sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido un poco mejores. Harry esquivó el poder. No quería creer en la forma en que Dumbledore quería que él creyera. Probablemente era cierto, pero si era verdad, entonces podía llegar a comprenderlo por sí mismo.

—Hay otra solución —decía Dumbledore ahora—. Tal vez puedas quedarte en Hogwarts y someterte a la parte teórica de tu educación, Harry, aunque no la parte práctica, si nos permitieras enjaular tu magia. Con una estrecha vigilancia sobre ti, no podrías ir a la Cámara sin nuestro conocimiento, pero... perdóname, querido muchacho, no puedo confiar en alguien con tu poder y Riddle en su cabeza aunque encontremos y sellemos la entrada —abrió los ojos y miró a Harry, triste y severo y ordenando—. Seguramente debes ver que esta es la mejor solución.

Harry tenía palabras enojadas en su lengua. Quería decirlas. Quería preguntarle a Dumbledore si pensaría en suprimir la magia de otra persona, como la de Connor, si la sospecha de los ataques le hubiera caído encima. Quería decir que Lockhart era más un peligro para los otros estudiantes de lo que Harry era en este momento, ahora que conocía a Riddle. Quería preguntarle a Dumbledore por qué no impidió que Snape hiciera Pociones con medio centenar de ingredientes, los cuales podrían potencialmente cicatrizar o desfigurar a un estudiante durante meses o años.

Se las tragó todas. La rabia, tan buena como se sentía para entretenerla, no le serviría en este momento.

—¿De verdad cree que _puede_ enjaular mi magia, señor? —preguntó en voz baja.

La mirada de Dumbledore le acarició la cara. Esta vez, Harry la encontró completamente. Confiaba en los escudos de Snape para ocultar la caja y Sylarana, y las habilidades de Snape para ocultarse. Sólo Draco podría quedar al aire libre, y Harry estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Quería mostrar su magia al Director.

La invocó plenamente, como lo haría si estuviera a punto de defender a Connor, y dejar que se elevara a su alrededor.

Se sorprendió cuando uno y luego otro de los delicados instrumentos de plata que el Director poseía empezaron a sonar y vibrar. Fawkes levantó la cabeza y trinó. Unos cuantos Directores se asomaron hacia el frente de sus retratos o cubrieron con sus manos sus oídos. Harry pensó brevemente que podía oír algo él mismo, una voz lejana cantando con felicidad y poder alegre y confiado, antes de que la habitación se llenara de sensaciones más fuertes que captaban su atención: una cálida presión sobre la mayor parte de su piel y un olor limpio como una cascada.

Se quedó allí, maravillado. _¿Por qué nunca he sentido esto antes? ¿Estaba poniendo parte de lo que sentía acerca de mi magia en la caja, también?_

—Harry.

Harry volvió a mirar a Dumbledore. El rostro del Director era tranquilo, y si Harry entrecerraba los ojos, pensó que podía distinguir un caparazón blanco alrededor de él, probablemente encerrando su propia magia y evitando que se mezclara con la de Harry. Si no lo hacía, supuso Harry, entonces podría haber una explosión, o Harry podría aprender cosas sobre el Director que Dumbledore no quería que él supiera.

Harry quería conocerlas, de repente. Quería cantar y vagar por los corredores de Hogwarts con su magia mostrándole túneles secretos y salas antiguas sólo por diversión. ¿De qué servía la magia, después de todo, si alguien la domaba y la limitaba y la utilizaba sólo para unas cuantas tareas simples?

—Harry —repitió Dumbledore.

Harry respiró hondo y refrenó su poder como había controlado antes su ira. Sí, la magia podía mostrarle cosas maravillosas, pero no quería que lo sacaran de Hogwarts, y en ese momento pensó que había peligro. —Lo siento, Director —dijo, escuchando la última espiral de la canción salvaje—. Fui un poco demasiado lejos para probar mi punto.

Dumbledore le sonrió. —¡Muy bien, querido muchacho! Y tienes razón, encerrar tu magia no funcionaría. Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí en Hogwarts, donde las guardas te pueden proteger. Nunca debes estar solo. Si lo estás, resultará en detenciones para ti y puntos perdidos para Slytherin, me temo. Le pediré al Profesor Snape que refuerce las guardas de la sala común de Slytherin y construya una que le alerte si usted está vagando después del toque de queda. Y se tomarán algunas otras precauciones para asegurar que los estudiantes se mantengan a salvo. Creo que Hogwarts es el mejor lugar para ti, después de todo.

Harry alzó una ceja. _¿Qué le hizo decidir eso?_

 _Tu poder,_ dijo Sylarana, con el tono aburrido que indicaba que todos en el mundo sabían esto excepto él. Dado lo seria que había estado últimamente, Harry estaba tan contento de tenerla de vuelta. _No quiere a alguien con magia tan poderosa como tú en San Mungo, o en cualquier lugar que no esté bajo su control inmediato._

Harry parpadeó. _Pero la controlé. Y Dumbledore es el mago más fuerte del mundo._

 _Eso parece no importar,_ dijo Sylarana crípticamente. _A veces lo que más tememos es lo que podría suceder._

_¿Quién es este “nosotros”? ¿Todas las otras serpientes que hablan con quienes saben Pársel?_

Ella se enfurruñó. Harry se sorprendió sonriendo. Nunca se había burlado de ella de esa manera antes. Se preguntó si sería un obstáculo en su camino para defender a Connor y sacar a Tom Riddle de su cabeza, pero no parecía como si lo fuera.

—Te das cuenta —decía Dumbledore—, que los gobernadores de la escuela podrían oponerse a que te quedes. La mayoría de ellos tienen niños aquí, y la amenaza de la Cámara y de un joven poderoso poseído por Tom Riddle…

Fawkes giró la cabeza bruscamente y trinó. Un golpe llamó a la puerta, y cuando Dumbledore habló, entró la profesora McGonagall, llevando una enorme lechuza dorada con una carta atada a su pata. Tenía una expresión peculiar en la cara.

—Ésta es una carta de los gobernadores de la escuela, Director —dijo, y le extendió la lechuza.

Los ojos de Dumbledore chispearon hacia Harry. Harry miró hacia abajo para no encontrar su mirada.

—Qué extraño —dijo Dumbledore alegremente—. Justo estábamos hablando de ellos —tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza y rompió el sello, luego leyó la carta dentro. Su expresión feliz y paciente no cambió, excepto al final, cuando levantó la vista y sonrió a Harry—. ¡Más buenas noticias, muchacho! Parece que Lucius Malfoy llamó a los otros gobernadores, y han acordado que debes quedarte en la escuela, ya que es el mejor y más seguro lugar para ti. El señor Malfoy también señaló que hasta el momento los ataques han estado en contra de sangrepuras, lo cual no es lo que la leyenda de la Cámara señala, y sugiere que podríamos haber llegado a conclusiones precipitadas, que esta es una broma particularmente desagradable y viciosa.

Harry sabía que Dumbledore no creía eso. También sabía que Dumbledore se preguntaba cómo Lucius Malfoy había sabido de la petrificación de Neville tan rápido, y por qué había decidido ponerse entre Harry y el peligro.

 _No lo diremos,_ dijo Sylarana, en una voz de deleite totalmente infantil. _No lo diremos. Tenemos un secreto. Es divertido._

Harry se mordió el labio para ahogar un bufido y miró hacia atrás para ver a Dumbledore asentir hacia él. —Escolta a Harry de vuelta a su sala común, Minerva —dijo—. Creo que hemos llegado a un entendimiento. Incluso los gobernadores de la escuela parecen estar de acuerdo.

—Pero, Albus…

—Lo explicaré más adelante, Minerva —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. De hecho, si quieres regresar inmediatamente después de escoltar a Harry, te lo explicaré.

La Profesora McGonagall asintió con incertidumbre y condujo a Harry por las escaleras. Esta vez, a diferencia del sábado pasado, no habló con él. Harry leyó sus miradas y la vacilante forma en que apretó una mano en su manga, y supo que no podía decidir lo que quería decir.

Bueno, para el caso, ni siquiera él lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de cuál habría sido su respuesta a una de sus propuestas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que estaba cerca de abrir la piel. Estaba empezando a sentir la vergüenza que había esperado por lastimar y humillar a Connor, pero también sentía el placer de engañar al Director y la irritación con la intención de Dumbledore de enviarlo a San Mungo y la determinación de proteger a Connor y, y, y—

Las emociones seguían saliendo como petardos bajo la superficie de su pecho. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que sólo las sentiría todo el tiempo que necesitara, sólo hasta que Tom Riddle se borrara de su mente y su hermano estuviera a salvo. Entonces podría volver a usar la caja, seguramente.

 _No_ , dijo Sylarana con calma.

 _No,_ Draco estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se acercaban a la sala común y Harry podía oírlo de nuevo. _Me gustas más de esta manera. Quiero ver qué pasa la próxima vez que Weasley diga algo._

Harry dejó de lado la tentación de deleitarse con las emociones. Tenía cartas que escribir y, seguramente, cartas que recibir, en su mayoría de sus padres. Connor escribiría a su padre y gritaría que Harry lo había traicionado. James escribiría severamente a Harry. Harry lo explicaría; pensó que podría hacer un mejor trabajo al mantener la calma en la escritura de lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Y entonces su madre le escribiría, dándole consejos sobre cómo proteger a su hermano y permanecer fiel a su causa, y entonces Harry le contestaría y le explicaría lo que había sucedido.

No estaba seguro de qué pasaría entonces. Ni su madre ni Harry habían pensado alguna vez que podría ser poseído por Voldemort. Lily había teorizado una vez sobre conexiones telepáticas escondidas en cicatrices malditas, pero tal vez Voldemort era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poseer a quien quisiera.

 _Conseguiré libros sobre Oclumancia. Voy a estudiar. Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer,_ pensó, con el borde de su voluntad cortando sus emociones abrumadoras de nuevo.

 _Voy a dominar mi mente, y luego agradeceré a Draco y Snape por su ayuda y los sacaré de mi cabeza._ _Esto es sólo un cambio temporal. Dado que, puedo manejarlo, seguramente._

Ignoró la parte de él que tarareaba y cantaba con su magia, que disfrutaba de las emociones, y quería hacer el cambio más permanente.


	16. Nadie nota a un Hufflepuff

**Serie _Sacrificios_  **   
**Libro 2: Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 15: Nadie nota a un Hufflepuff**

 

_… nunca creí que iba a haber un problema con uno de mis hijos actuando como Gryffindor… simplemente no puede entender por qué lo harías, Harry… Connor me dijo que usaste magia contra él, contra él, cuando nunca lo hiciste eso antes…_

Harry cerró los ojos. Había leído la carta de su padre, que había llegado temprano aquella mañana, un miércoles, varias veces. Cada vez, una emoción más se liberó y se unió al lío de emociones que nadaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Decepción (había tenido que resultar así, ¿no?), preocupación (él no quería enojar a su padre, realmente no quería), arrepentimiento (habría elegido una manera diferente de tratar con Connor si lo hubiera pensado), tristeza (lamentaba que James se enojara con él), desesperación (si Connor estaba enojado con él, Harry quería encontrarlo de inmediato y pedirle disculpas, no importa que no aceptara disculpa), satisfacción (probablemente lanzaría un _Silencio_ a Connor de nuevo, dada la oportunidad), ira (¿por qué Connor tuvo que hablar con sus padres acerca de algo tan pequeño, en lugar de sus sospechas sobre Harry petrificando a Luna y Neville?)

No podía dominarlas, todavía no. Nadaban y se arremolinaban alrededor de él, y a veces se resbalaban de su agarre completamente por un momento, de la misma forma en que sus metas para proteger y defender a Connor lo hacían. Podía estar pensando firmemente en cómo nunca volvería a usar magia contra su hermano de nuevo, excepto en defensa de Connor, y entonces esa definición se expandiría repentinamente a la autodefensa y parar a Connor de hacer algo estúpido, y luego se estrecharía de nuevo.

—No entiendo esa parte —murmuró en voz alta.

_Yo lo hago._

Harry empezó a mirar hacia arriba. Draco estaba frente a él, una ceja levantada expresivamente. Le tiró la corbata de Harry. —El desayuno se acabará en diez minutos, Harry —señaló Draco—. Y sólo has estado sentado aquí, mirando esa carta. No creo que vayas a sacar nada nuevo.

Harry se levantó y anudó su corbata, mirando para asegurarse de que Sylarana todavía estaba envuelta en su brazo. Por supuesto que sí. Ella no se había alejado de él desde que se había enrollado en una especie de nudo gordiano alrededor de la caja. _¿Qué te hace decir que sabes lo que está pasando?_ le preguntó a Draco mientras se detenían en el camino que conducía al vestíbulo. No se había deleitado exactamente hablando en su cabeza durante los últimos días, pero se había acostumbrado a ello. Tenía que hacerlo. Era una tontería lloriquear, incluso mentalmente, ya que no era sólo Sylarana quien podía oírlo y regañarlo ahora.

 _Debido a los agujeros en los tejidos,_ dijo Draco. _¿Snape te habló de la red de tejidos?_

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Había sido perturbador que él viera su mente de esa manera, o que otras personas veían su mente de esa manera, o lo que fuera; había tenido dos lecciones con Snape desde el domingo, y todavía no entendía todo lo que había que saber sobre la Oclumancia. Las emociones y los pensamientos apiñándose podrían haber tenido algo que ver con eso, por supuesto.

Preocupación (¿alguna vez iba a dominar la Oclumancia?), orgullo (lo había hecho bien hasta ahora), una determinación sombría (tendría que estar listo cuando Riddle se liberara, porque él fijaría el horario, no Harry ni Snape ni nadie fuera la caja), miedo (temía lo que saldría de la caja)…

Las emociones bailaron abruptamente y luego volaron lejos de él. Harry parpadeó y miró a Draco, quien tenía una mano en su hombro.

—Harry —dijo Draco tranquilizador—. Mírame. Respira. Puedo ayudarte a aclarar tu mente algunas veces, pero no siempre.

Harry miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, pero no había nadie allí para escucharlos. Observó a Draco, asintió con la cabeza y logró respirar y pensar, al menos por unos momentos, como lo haría una persona normal.

Draco volvió al discurso mental en el momento en que parecía pensar que Harry estaba lo suficientemente estable como para oír la verdad. _Riddle rompió parte de tus tejidos la primera vez que te poseyó, hizo agujeros, y luego otra vez las otras veces. Así que ahora tus patrones de pensamiento no son exactamente como solían ser. Puedes tener pensamientos que no serías capaz de tener el resto del tiempo. Puedes pensar en herir a tu hermano, si quieres, incluso darle la espalda._

Harry retrocedió de Draco—

Por un momento. Entonces una voz rebelde en su cabeza murmuró que esa no era una mala idea, especialmente después de los rumores que se habían extendido por la escuela a raíz del _Silencio_ de Harry.

 _¿Lo ves?_ preguntó Draco. Su voz era tranquila, pero Harry pensó que era sólo con un esfuerzo. _Tu mente es diferente de lo que era, Harry. Snape está trabajando para llenar las brechas con niebla, pero no puede curar todas las heridas. Tu mente tiene que hacer eso, tiene que llenar los espacios en los tejidos con los nuevos hilos._

Harry asintió con la cabeza. _¿Así que cuanto más pienso en proteger y defender a Connor, más probabilidades tengo de pensar así?_

 _Podrías decir eso,_ dijo Draco, y miró hacia delante. Estaban casi en las puertas del Gran Comedor. _Mejor prepara tus hechizos ahora._

Harry volvió a asentir y lanzó un _Protego_ , que él envolvió alrededor de sí mismo unos pocos centímetros por encima de su piel. Causaba que todos los maleficios que los otros estudiantes le lanzaban cuando los maestros no estaban a su alrededor les rebotaran a ellos. Después, lanzó un hechizo que Snape le había mostrado, _Muffliato_ , uno que hacía que las voces de los otros estudiantes sonaran como un zumbido distante en los oídos de Harry. Snape había parecido vagamente enfermo cuando Harry se las arregló para cambiarlo, de modo que oscureció las conversaciones de no sólo una persona, sino de todas ellas, excepto Draco, los otros Slytherin y los profesores. Harry no sabía por qué. Era un hechizo útil, y la variación fue fácil de hacer, con un poco más de énfasis en las dos primeras sílabas de lo normal.

Era necesario, se tranquilizó mientras él y Draco se precipitaban hacia el Gran Comedor, cogían unos cuantos bocados de desayuno antes de que desapareciera y luego se apresuraron a ir a las clases. Había sido capaz de escuchar las burlas de los estudiantes el lunes, y su reacción a ellas había sido... impredecible. Con algunos podía encogerse de hombros o ignorarlo como si todavía tuviera acceso a la caja, algunos lo hicieron estremecerse y darle la espalda, y algunos le habían hecho sacar su varita y hechizar a los estudiantes que le provocaban. Snape lo había llevado a su oficina el lunes por la noche y le enseñó el _Muffliato_ , sin dejarlo ir hasta que lo dominó. _Para prevenir accidentes_ , había dicho, una de las pocas veces que había hablado en la mente de Harry, su voz era aguda. La mayor parte del tiempo, parecía tan incómodo en los pensamientos de Harry como Harry de tenerlo allí, y se limitaba a mantener los escudos.

Las cosas estaban mejor ahora, Harry se dijo con firmeza. Lo _estaban_. Los otros profesores simplemente pensaron que Harry había aprendido a ignorar a los otros estudiantes después de un intenso regaño por parte de su Jefe de Casa, y ninguno de ellos sabían del _Protego_ , ya que los estudiantes escogían momentos en los que los profesores estaban a distancia para hechizar a Harry. ¿Y qué si los estudiantes hubieran comenzado un rumor de que Harry _debía_ ser un Señor Oscuro en entrenamiento, para hacer rebotar los hechizos sin mucho esfuerzo?

Uno de los trajes de armadura que estaban pasando en ese momento temblaba y se sacudía y se desprendía pieza por pieza, chocando contra la pared, cayendo precisamente en el tiempo con el golpe enojado del corazón de Harry.

 _¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Draco.

 _Sí,_ dijo Harry, y empujó la rabia a través de uno de los agujeros en su mente, de modo que se deslizaría en la oscuridad y no le molestaría por un tiempo. 

* * *

 

Para el viernes, Harry se sentía como si hubiera ganado alguna apariencia de control sobre sus emociones. No era perfecto, por supuesto, y todavía lo desconcertaba cuando descubría algo que nunca había sospechado que fuera capaz de sentir. Pero podía sentarse y escribir una carta a sus padres, o concentrarse en los hechizos simples y conocidos que estaban aprendiendo en Encantamientos o Transfiguración, sin tener que lidiar con media docena de reacciones exageradas. Entonces relajaría el control y viviría en un mundo de colores locos por un tiempo antes de que él necesitara invocar su concentración y se zambullera en cierta tarea.

Draco le estaba sonriendo cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar el viernes por la mañana. _Bastante impresionante, Harry,_ dijo. _La mayoría de los agujeros ya están llenos de niebla. Creo que estarás listo cuando Riddle se libere_.

 _Dile que deje de hablar de Riddle,_ le ordenó Sylarana a Harry con primicia. _Hace chasquear la caja cuando hablan de él. Puede oírnos o sentirnos hacerlo, aunque imperfectamente. Y quiero una tarta de melaza._

Harry negó con la cabeza. No había tarta de melaza en el desayuno, pero calmó a Sylarana con promesas de una salchicha. —Sylarana dice que dejes de hablar de _él_ —murmuró en voz alta. Tenía que seguir recordándose que el vínculo entre los cuatro era temporal. Draco parecía muy a gusto en la cabeza de Harry, hablando mentalmente incluso cuando no necesitaba hacerlo. Harry lo hacía volver a una conversación audible siempre que fuera posible.

Draco tendía a resistir la sutil sugerencia, o simplemente fingir que era inmune a ella, y lo hizo ahora. Sólo se encogió de hombros y se devolvió un poco, poniéndose delante de Harry. _No mires ahora, pero creo que tienes a alguien que quiere hablar contigo_.

—¡Harry! —gritó una voz detrás de él justo en ese momento.

Harry se giró lentamente. Era Sirius. Al parecer, había dejado una brecha en el hechizo _Muffliato_ que no había notado; todavía pensaba en Sirius como profesor, así que la voz de su padrino podía pasar.

Harry se preparó para un regaño o una reprimenda sobre cómo ningún Potter se había convertido en un Señor Oscuro. Pero Sirius se tambaleó hasta el pasillo entre las mesas y se derrumbó en el suelo frente a Harry. Estaba respirando con fuerza, como si hubiera huido de su oficina. Sus ojos eran salvajes y lo miraban fijamente. Empezó a hablar y luego se detuvo, ahogándose.

Mientras estudiaba a Sirius, Harry se sorprendió de lo mal que se veía. Los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos habían aumentado hasta que parecían hundidos. Su pelo había crecido más de lo que Harry recordaba haber visto en años, casi hasta sus hombros, y estaba enredado y pegajoso con sudor, como si no se hubiera molestado en cepillarlo cuando se levantó de la cama. Estaba delgado, y Harry no tenía ni idea de por qué. No era como si la sobreabundancia de comida en el Gran Comedor dejara que alguien muriera de hambre, y Sirius ciertamente sabía dónde estaban las cocinas si necesitaba comer.

Pero el cambio más extraño era la forma en que Sirius extendió la mano y agarró las manos de Harry como si Harry pudiera salvarlo de ahogarse.

—Harry —susurró—. Harry, perdóname.

Harry parpadeó. —¿ _Qué_? —dijo después de un momento. La mayoría de sus emociones se habían derretido en el puro choque de enfrentarse a Sirius, y la única que quedó fue sorpresa.

—Perdóname —susurró Sirius, asintiendo con seriedad—. Nunca debería haber dicho lo que dije. Nunca debería haber dejado que los problemas entre nosotros pasaran sin reconciliar durante tanto tiempo. Soy tu _padrino_. ¿Qué clase de padrino he sido, siempre creyendo a la gente antes que a mi ahijado? —sacudió la cabeza. El gesto alarmó a Harry más. No parecía una negación ordinaria, sino como si Sirius tuviera parálisis—. He estado equivocado, tan equivocado, y quiero la oportunidad de compensarte. Tienes todo el derecho de rechazarme, por supuesto. —apretó las manos de Harry y esperó.

Los pensamientos de Harry estaban nadando en círculos desunidos una vez más. ¿Perdonarlo, decirle que no había nada que perdonar, discutir, darle la espalda y marcharse?

Pero su amor por Sirius, que era más antiguo que las heridas en su mente, le llevó a preguntar por fin: —Sirius, ¿qué te pasa? No te ves bien.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. —No, no lo hago, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Pero no es más de lo que me merezco, Harry. Lunático me envió una carta _muy_ severa. No _creerías_ lo que decía. Y creo que también habló con Lily y James, porque sus próximas cartas para mí eran más moderadas. ¿Sabes cómo puede ser Lunático, con todas esas palabras suaves que se vuelven difíciles justo cuando menos lo esperas?

—Supongo —dijo Harry dudando. Cuando su padre contaba historias de su tiempo en la escuela, por lo general decía que Remus era el más reacio a romper las reglas, pero aún las rompía, uno de sus amigos podía convencerlo de ir junto con ellos, incluso cuando sabía que no estaba bien. Nada como Peter, por supuesto, que había resultado un traidor, pero aún sin un sentido tan estricto de lo correcto y lo incorrecto que Harry no pudiera imaginarse que él escribiera a Sirius una carta severa.

—Lo es —dijo Sirius—. Él _es_ así —estaba casi balbuceando—. Y entonces… entonces, Harry, me di cuenta de que no había pensado en lo que Lily nos dijo, que estabas entrenado para proteger a tu hermano —Harry miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, pero la voz de Sirius se había calmado algo desde su primer grito, y Draco sostenía su varita casualmente. Nadie intentó acercarse más y escuchar la confesión de Sirius—. Y eso estaba mal —dijo Sirius—. Imagínate, mi ahijado se preparó para defender a su hermano, y nunca lo vi. Y se entrenó a sí mismo todos estos años, y nunca quiso reconocimiento por ello. Ya quisiera. Ya quisiera yo. Me habría dado a mí mismo, creo, si hubiera hecho algo así por Regulus.

—¿Quién es Regulus? —preguntó Harry con una leve confusión. No podía recordar haber oído el nombre antes.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza con tanta rapidez que su cabello le dio un vuelco. —Nadie —dijo—. Eso es, nadie. Alguien que conocí una vez, que necesitaba protección, y pensé en darle protección, pero al final no lo hice. Al final, nada de lo que hice fue suficiente —abruptamente estalló en lágrimas ruidosas. Harry podía sentir los labios de Draco rizándose sin siquiera mirar al otro chico.

 _Cállate, está cansado,_ Harry gruñó en su cabeza, tomando a Draco por sorpresa, y luego metió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su padrino. —Creo que tienes que ir a dormir, Sirius —dijo—. No has estado durmiendo bien, ¿verdad?

Sirius dejó escapar un poco de aire. —No —susurró él—. Pesadillas. Sobre protegerte, sobre todo, y fallar.

Harry sintió que una pequeña chispa de compasión se encendía en él. Fue un respiro bien recibido entre las emociones locas. —Yo sentiría lo mismo con Connor, si no lo protegiera —dijo—. Creo que te equivocaste, Sirius, pero acepto tus disculpas. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? No tienes que hacer de árbitro en una práctica de Quidditch hoy, ¿verdad?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. —No —parecía aturdido.

—Entonces vuelve a dormir —Harry le instó a levantarse y lo giró suavemente hacia la puerta—. Creo que deberías hacer eso. Te perdono. Eso debería aliviar algunas de las pesadillas por no protegerme, ¿no?

—No todas —murmuró Sirius, pero parecía apaciguado—. ¿De verdad quieres decir eso, Harry? ¿Me perdonas?

Harry vaciló durante un largo momento y luego cedió a su curiosidad. No sería justo volver atrás y hacer la pregunta más tarde, cuando Sirius hubiera logrado suavizar estas emociones en su mente. —Sí. Pero quiero saber por qué sucedió tan repentinamente. ¿Por qué no pudiste perdonarme hace una semana, y sí ahora?

—Porque me tomó todo este tiempo para que lo que Lily dijo me golpeara por completo —susurró Sirius en un tono melancólico, con los ojos fijos en Harry—. Has entrenado para sacrificar tu infancia, Harry. Dejaste todo por Connor. _Sé_ que yo no podría haberlo hecho.

—Nunca tuviste un hermano —dijo Harry suavemente—. Es diferente con los hijos únicos, Sirius.

El labio de Sirius tembló, y parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo por un momento. Luego sacudió la cabeza, y su labio se reafirmó. —Y lo siento mucho por esa estúpida apuesta —dijo—. Nunca debería haberla hecho. No sólo iba a perder, tampoco dejarías que Snape ganara. Harías lo que tuvieras que hacer, Slytherin o Gryffindor, para proteger a tu hermano, ¿no? Y tú eres tan devoto a él, y _por_ _supuesto_ él es el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que sí —dijo.

Draco bufó en su cabeza.

 _Cállate_ , dijo Harry, e hizo algo que no sabía que podía hacer, cerrando a Draco de sus pensamientos inmediatos. La presencia de Draco se agitó, relegada a una pequeña esquina de la mente de Harry sobre por él. Harry lo ignoró por el momento. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Lo siento por la apuesta, Harry —dijo Sirius, y parecía como si comenzara a llorar de nuevo—. ¿Perdóname por eso también?

Harry asintió, vaciló, y luego abrazó a su padrino. Eso calmó algunas de sus emociones menos atractivas, especialmente cuando Sirius lo abrazó, sus brazos atraparon los hombros de Harry en un embrague casi desesperado.

—Por supuesto —susurró Harry—. Estabas haciendo lo que creías mejor, Sirius, ya veces eso _no_ es lo mejor —estaba pensando en la vez que su padre le había contado la historia de la broma de Sirius contra Snape en sus días escolares, cuando Sirius había actuado como si Snape no pudiera haber _muerto_ enfrentándose a Remus en su forma de hombre lobo—. Sólo ven a hablar conmigo en el futuro antes de culparme, ¿de acuerdo? —su resentimiento no permitiría que Sirius se fuera sin retorcer ese cuchillo en particular.

Sirius se estremeció. —Por supuesto —dijo, y luego despeinó el cabello de Harry y se fue.

 _Al menos es entretenido cuando está equivocado,_ la voz de Snape señaló desde su lejana esquina de la mente de Harry.

 _Cállense_ los dos, pensó Harry, y soltó a Draco desde el rincón de su mente. Draco se sacudió y se quejó de eso, hasta que Harry lo encerró de nuevo en la esquina y luego ajustó su hechizo _Muffliato_ para excluir la voz de Draco de sus oídos. Eso duró sólo hasta el almuerzo, pero las siguientes tres horas, Draco tuvo que disculparse en un complicado lenguaje de señas, que entretuvo a Harry. 

* * *

 

Alguien le dio una palmada en el hombro. Harry se volvió con cuidado, con las manos llenas de la matera que contenía la mandrágora. Asumió que alguien quería usar la tierra que estaba delante de él. A estas alturas, dos semanas después de la petrificación de Neville, la mayoría de los estudiantes parecía haberse resignado al hecho de que Harry los estaba ignorando, y simplemente maniobraban a su alrededor con gestos cuando era necesario.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el estudiante—Justin Finch-Fletchley, uno de los Hufflepuff nacidos de muggle que compartían clase de Herbología con ellos—no se movió a su alrededor. En vez de eso, atrapó los ojos de Harry y lentamente, con cuidado, dijo unas palabras, dejando que Harry le leyera los labios.

_Deja caer el hechizo. Quiero hablar contigo._

Harry parpadeó y pensó en ello. Era cierto que en las últimas semanas no había oído ninguna burla de Justin, pero no había oído ninguna burla de nadie gracias al _Muffliato_. Echaba de menos la voz de Connor más de lo que podía decir, y estaba cansado de las presencias de Draco, Snape e incluso de Sylarana en su cabeza, pero abandonar el hechizo era un riesgo demasiado grande.

Por otra parte, se había ido acostumbrando cada vez más al _Muffliato_ , y podía ajustarlo fácilmente. Decidió que podía dejar entrar a Justin por un momento. Si el mago de pelo rizado decía algo estúpido, Harry sólo lo exiliaría de ser escuchado antes de que pudiera perder la paciencia y lanzarle un maleficio.

Al menos, Harry esperaba eso. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que su temperamento podía alzarse una vez que dejó de poner toda su rabia en la caja.

Cautelosamente, giró el zumbido y dejó entrar a Justin. —Puedo oírte —dijo—. Habla. Y si dices algo insultante, debes saber que soy más rápido con mi varita que tú.

—Lo sé —dijo Justin. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, algo que Harry finalmente identificó como una mezcla de respeto y curiosidad. Eso aumentó su preocupación. Ron, Hermione y Connor no se habían acercado a él, sino que se habían quedado susurrando, conspirando y planificando, y Harry había pensado—o _esperaba_ , por lo menos—que serían ellos los primeros. Ver a un Hufflepuff mirándolo sin hostilidad era extraño.

—El resto de mi casa me envió —dijo Justin—. Dije que estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo, y pensaron que no peligraría demasiado, ya que soy sangremuggle y los ataques sólo sido contra sangrepuras hasta el momento —se encogió de hombros—. Así que dime. ¿Es cierto que eres malvado y vas por ahí petrificando gente?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Justin tembló un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. —Es lo que todo el mundo piensa —agregó defensivamente.

—Si crees que haría eso a mis amigos —gruñó Harry, pasando por delante de él para poner la mandrágora cuidadosamente en su nuevo lugar en el invernadero—, ¿qué te hace pensar que no te lo haría a ti?

—Bueno, no lo sé, de verdad —dijo Justin amablemente, siguiéndolo por las filas—. Pero, mira, esa es una de las cosas buenas de ser un Hufflepuff. Los Ravenclaw piensan que tienes algún plan malvado e inteligente y que cada movimiento es parte de él. Los Slytherin piensan, o, supongo, si alguno de ellos estuviera en contra tuya, que estás mintiendo sobre todo. Los Gryffindor están seguros de que eres Oscuro, y están tratando de hacer que los demás lo vean. Pero los Hufflepuff confían más en el sentido común. Así que pensé en preguntar. ¿ _Eres_ malvado y petrificas personas?

—Todo el mundo piensa que lo soy —dijo Harry, y cuidadosamente empacó la tierra alrededor de la mandrágora. A lo largo del invierno, las plantas eran casi dóciles, y no tenían que tomar las precauciones especiales del principio del año para no escuchar sus gritos. Harry observó su aliento formándose frente a él mientras apretaba la tierra, y se concentró tanto en la vista ante sus ojos como en la sensación entre sus dedos para evitar enfadarse con Justin—. Así que eso debería ser suficiente para ti. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabe que lo que todo el mundo dice es cierto.

—Ese es el problema —dijo Justin—. Todo el mundo dice que eres el próximo Señor Oscuro en entrenamiento, y que debes estar cerca del final de tus planes para conquistar el mundo, o no andarías petrificando gente a la gente de forma tan obvia. Por otra parte, creo que el Director Dumbledore estaría luchando contra ti si fueras el siguiente Señor Oscuro en entrenamiento. A él no le gustan los Señores Oscuros. ¿Y por qué petrificarías a unas cuantas personas al azar en los salones cuando podrías petrificar a toda la escuela de una vez, o matarlos? No parece un plan muy eficiente. _Por lo_ _menos_ , podrías escabullirte aquí y sabotear las mandrágoras alguna noche, para que no podamos despertar a la gente que está petrificada y escuchar lo que sea que no quieres que nos digan.

Harry lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Justin. —En verdad no me tienes miedo, ¿cierto? —preguntó, finalmente. Nadie más en su cabeza estaba comentando la conversación. Harry sospechaba que tampoco sabían qué hacer con Justin.

El Hufflepuff le sonrió. —Estoy aterrorizado. Temblando en mis botas. Eso es miedo, por supuesto, y no frío.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

Justin inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y adoptó una expresión pensativa. —Tú eres de la Casa del Mal, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Todo el mundo siempre se tensa cuando hay algún Slytherin alrededor. Y se relajan con los Gryffindor, o los Gryffindor creen que lo hacen, y a los Ravenclaw se les pide ayuda con la tarea. Pero nosotros somos _ignorados_. Es raro. Pero me gusta a veces, porque significa que puedo acercarme lo suficiente a las conversaciones y oírlas sin que nadie me preste atención.

»Y escuché a tu hermano hablando ayer en la biblioteca con Weasley y la sabelotodo. Me senté en la mesa justo al lado de ellos. Me dieron una _mirada_ que decía, “Oh, es sólo un Hufflepuff”, y pude escucharlos. ¿Y sabes lo que dijeron?

—No —admitió Harry—. Este hechizo deja a todo el mundo afuera, incluso a mi hermano —anhelaba saber lo que habían dicho.

 _Será algo hiriente, porque Connor es un tonto,_ dijo Draco de forma pesimista en su cabeza. _Lo sabes._

 _Silencio,_ dijo Sylarana. _Quiero saber lo que dijo el tonto. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que pude ser sarcástica sobre su estupidez._

Harry los ignoró y fijó sus ojos en la cara de Justin.

—Dijeron que debes ser Oscuro —dijo Justin—. Sonaba como si estuvieran tratando de preparar un discurso para convencer a la escuela, y enumeraron todas las justificaciones que pudieron pensar. Estaba lo de las petrificaciones, por supuesto, y el hecho de que puedas hablar con las serpientes —Justin dejó un ligero estremecimiento allí, y Harry decidió que tenía al menos un poco de miedo.

 _Bueno, debería tenerlo,_ dijo Sylarana. _Soy una Locusta._

—Y luego había... otras cosas —dijo Justin, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa que Harry no entendía bien—. Que lo venciste en Quidditch, y que le lanzaste un _Silencio_ , y que lo estabas ignorando en vez de ir y disculparte con él —Justin sacudió la cabeza—. Eso es estúpido. Tengo un hermano menor, y le hago las mismas cosas. Bueno, bueno, es un muggle, así que lo venzo en el fútbol, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Eso es solo cosas de hermanos. Creo que Connor está celoso de ti, y eso es todo. Eso otro de “Oscuro” es él siendo estúpido.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas las petrificaciones? —Harry lo desafió.

—Mucha gente siendo estúpida —dijo Justin sin dudarlo—. Incluyendo a quien lo esté haciendo. Neville y Luna van a mejorar, eventualmente. Y sé que tú vas a visitarlos a la enfermería cada pocos días, y Madame Pomfrey confía en que vayas y te sientes con ellos.

—¿Cómo sabes _eso_? —preguntó Harry antes de poder detenerse.

—Nadie tiende a notar a los Hufflepuff, te lo dije —dijo Justin—. Ustedes Slytherin pierden algo pavoneándose y _proclamando_ que están por encima de las otras Casas con cada respiración. Nosotros los Hufflepuff sólo _sabemos_ que lo estamos —él asumió una expresión densamente superior agrietada por una sonrisa en menos de tres segundos.

Harry se rio antes de poder detenerse. Luego puso una mano sobre su boca y parpadeó. Justin le dirigió una sonrisa diferente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Realmente no sé qué pensar de ti, Potter —dijo—. Pero sé que no quiero pensar lo que tu hermano piensa de ti, porque él está siendo un _hermano_ , y no el Chico-Que-Vivió, cuando va por ahí proclamando que eres esto y aquello y otras cosas sólo porque lo venciste en Quidditch. Bueno, toda la escuela no son sus padres.

Harry asintió una vez. Había querido escuchar esas palabras, o algo así, pensó. Las percepciones de Connor sobre el bien y el mal eran a menudo correctas, pero esta vez tenía los hechos equivocados. Y cualquiera podría estar equivocado, de hecho. Era una manera en que podía pensar que su hermano estaba equivocado sin querer entrar en pánico al creer que Connor se equivocaba eso porque significara que él, Harry, no era realmente bueno.

—Volveré y le diré al resto de mi Casa que no hay problema contigo, de verdad —dijo Justin, y miró por encima del hombro. Harry siguió su mirada y parpadeó. La profesora Sprout estaba de pie junto a Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, que le hacían innumerables preguntas inocentes sobre la trasplantación de las mandrágoras, y sobre la consistencia de la tierra, y sobre muchas otras cosas. La Profesora de Herbología les estaba respondiendo, con el rostro encendido y complacido de tener dos estudiantes tan ansiosos. Harry tuvo que admitir que era una manera muy efectiva de evitar que interfiriera con la conversación de Justin y él.

—¿Lo hicieron a propósito? —le preguntó a Justin.

—Por supuesto —dijo Justin—. Pero realmente necesitaban ayuda en Herbología, también. Han pasado mucho tiempo en las últimas semanas coleccionando tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate en lugar de estudiar. Están preocupados por los exámenes —le dio a Harry un suave empujón en el hombro—. Te estoy viendo, Potter.

Volvió con sus compañeros de Casa. Hannah y Ernie terminaron de hacer sus preguntas, y la Profesora Sprout rodeó el invernadero, ajustando cuidadosamente su sombrero en su cabeza.

—¿Qué fue _eso_? —preguntó Draco, que se abalanzó sobre él, lo suficiente como para hablar en voz alta, al menos en un susurro, aunque la mirada de la Profesora Sprout se dirigió brevemente hacia ellos.

—Estaba haciendo un amigo nuevo —contestó Harry suavemente, revisando su mandrágora una vez más. Encontró que le gustaba la expresión de frustración en la cara de Draco. Draco se salía con la suya demasiado a menudo, especialmente ahora que él estaba en su cabeza.

—Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo —dijo Draco.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. Pero Justin es un amigo nuevo —miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió al Hufflepuff, que lo estaba observando. Justin asintió y se inclinó para susurrarle a Hannah. Hannah miró a Harry, sus ojos especulativos, cautelosos pero no enfadados.

—Es un _Hufflepuff_ —dijo Draco—.Y un _sang_ ‒

La mano de Harry estaba cerca del brazo de Draco. Era algo sencillo acercarse y pellizcar a Draco en el hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su brazo se apagara.

 _¡Ay!_ Draco se quejó en su cabeza. Harry podía oír a Sylarana reírse.

—¿Estabas diciendo? —preguntó Harry, sin levantar la vista.

—Un sangremuggle —dijo Draco—. Eso era lo que iba a decir. De verdad.

 _Mentiroso,_ Sylarana lo acusó. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Draco se frotó el codo y miró malhumorado a Harry por un momento. —No siempre me gustas cuando eres así —murmuró.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se quitó los guantes. La clase de Herbología estaba por terminar.

De repente, su visión se desvaneció y los colores sangraron. Sylarana dio un siseo de rabia y abatió con su cuerpo. Tom Riddle dejó de tirarse contra la caja después de un momento, y la visión de Harry volvió a la normalidad, pero sabía que era la primera prueba.

Riddle podría haber sentido la conversación con Justin, pensó, mientras señalaba a un preocupado Draco que estaba bien. Podría haber decidido que Justin era su próximo objetivo lógico.

Y, abruptamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía un plan para tratar con Riddle.

Se encontró sonriendo e ignoró la burbujeante curiosidad de Draco y Sylarana por ahora. A veces, era bueno tener un secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora con las actualizaciones, estoy sin internet en este momento y no tengo mucho dinero para el ciber. No sé cuándo podré volver a iniciar actualizaciones regulares pero espero que sea pronto. Muchas gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo.


	17. Planes de batalla

**Serie _Sacrificios_**   
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**   
**Capítulo 16: Planes de batalla**

 

Harry llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape con buen humor, y sintió que la presencia del hombre dentro de su mente se hacía cruel con la sospecha. Harry nunca estaba de buen humor cuando venía por sus lecciones. O se sentía estresado, después de ocuparse de las emociones que nadaban en sus pensamientos y de los demás estudiantes durante todo el día, o simplemente se mostraba sombrío y decidido, queriendo dominar las nuevas técnicas de Oclumancia lo más rápido posible.

—Adelante —dijo Snape después de un momento, y Harry entró, miró rápidamente alrededor sólo para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera aquí, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Profesor Snape, señor —dijo, sintiendo que las emociones raramente usadas de excitación y esperanza se elevaban a la superficie de su mente. Snape se inclinó hacia delante desde detrás de su escritorio, con los ojos atentos. Harry sospechaba que estaba a punto de recibir una charla sobre cómo la Oclumancia era un arte de movimiento de nuevo, y que tenía que ser capaz de encerrar la felicidad sin esfuerzo al igual que él estaba trabajando para encerrar la pena y la ira—. Tengo una idea para un plan sobre cómo derrotar a Tom Riddle.

La caja se retorció en su mente, y Sylarana le siseó. _¿Podrías evitar hablar de él a menos que debas hacerlo? Ya sabes cómo se pone._

 _Lo sé_ , Harry le dijo, y acarició su espalda donde ella estaba en su brazo. _Y tú eres una serpiente maravillosa, una serpiente magnífica, por retenerlo tan eficazmente._

Sylarana hizo un pequeño sonido sospechoso en voz baja, pero aceptó el elogio y la caricia. Harry miró a Snape, que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y ya se había levantado de detrás de su escritorio.

— _Cree_ que tiene una idea, al menos, señor Potter —susurró—. ¿Puede seguir pensando en ello incluso cuando lo ataco? _¡Legilimens!_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó en su mente cuando Snape comenzó a sondearlo. Sus clases de entrenamiento siempre eran así, ahora. Snape provocaba la ira y la frustración de Harry a propósito, y luego le decía que mantuviera eso oculto o firme mientras buscaba en los pensamientos de Harry. Él sospechaba que era realmente un entrenamiento útil, pero Snape estaba haciéndose predecible en la forma en que maniobraba.

_No debería ser predecible. Eso podría ser una mala noticia tanto para Connor como para mí. Snape es el único Oclumante bien entrenado que puedo persuadir, ciertamente el único que Dumbledore y otros adultos estarían inclinados a escuchar. Tengo que asegurarme de que siga con su propio entrenamiento, también._

Lanzó su plan tan duro como pudo, en la cara de Snape. Snape jadeó y volvió a alejarse de él, y Harry pudo ver algo distinto de la oscuridad llena de colores. Snape se sentó con fuerza en su asiento y parpadeó hacia Harry, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso fue… impresionante, señor Potter —dijo, en un tono del que todos los colores habían sido borrados.

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos. —Gracias. Pero, ¿qué piensa del plan? ¿O se está refiriendo al plan, así como al haberlo expulsado de mis pensamientos?

—Usted querría matarme, claro, si yo fuera un verdadero enemigo, o por lo menos desarmarme —prosiguió Snape, sentándose en su silla y doblando las manos en una postura de profesor—. Después de todo, si me escapara sabiendo su plan, no estaría contento.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —¿Y qué opina del plan?

Snape apretó las manos delante de él. —Eso es increíblemente peligroso —dijo—. Del tipo de esquema riesgoso que sería inventado por un Gryffindor. En un delirio febril.

—Si me compara con mi hermano, profesor Snape, me está felicitando, no insultándome —dijo Harry, su tono agradable con pura determinación—. Y tener a Tom Riddle en mi cabeza ya es increíblemente peligroso.

—Podría no funcionar —dijo Snape—. Todo depende de una combinación de tiempo y habilidad que es difícil de alcanzar.

—Creo que puede funcionar —dijo Harry, captando y sosteniendo su mirada. El hecho de que Sylarana no se hubiera opuesto a ello le dio esperanza. Su apoyo probablemente sería el elemento más importante de esto—. No, no podemos hacer nada por _su_ creciente inquietud, pero podemos asegurarnos de que lo derroto.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el escritorio. —Eso requiere… una _profundidad_ de magia que aún no tienes, Harry. Fuerza, sí, por supuesto, pero no puedes luchar contra el Señor Oscuro sólo por pura fuerza mágica. Él sabe más. Él sabía más, aun cuando tenía tu edad actual, y él puede haber sacado más de tu magia a través de la caja. Es imposible saberlo sin aventurarse por los escudos, lo cual no haré.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Por profundidad, señor, ¿quiere decir algo así? —él cerró los ojos y atrajo su magia a su alrededor, como lo había hecho en el despacho de Dumbledore. Volvió a oler el olor limpio de la cascada y oyó el sonido de las campanas, y la voz cantando a lo lejos.

La magia venía de algún lugar bajo él, por falta de una palabra mejor, pensó. Si su mente era una serie de tejidos, de la forma en que tanto Draco como Snape insistían, entonces esto venía de debajo de los lugares donde los tejidos se agotaban, delgados puentes sobre un abismo negro. Esta era la magia debajo, la magia incrustada en su cuerpo, sus huesos y su corazón.

—Señor Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos. Apenas podía ver a Snape a través de una brillante niebla de poder. Los ojos del profesor eran ranuras, y él tenía su varita en una mano. Harry esperaba que no intentara leer su mente en este momento. No estaba del todo seguro de cuál sería su mente.

—Eso es algo como lo que quise decir, sí —dijo Snape en voz baja—. Déjelo ahora.

Con suavidad, Harry dobló la magia de nuevo en su lugar adecuado, doblando los pliegues de tela y alas una sobre la otra. Su magia gruñó al respecto. Ahora que estaba bien despierta, quería ser usada. Había hechizos que podía hacer con ella ahora que estaba así, protecciones que podía crear, pequeñas discontinuidades en el espacio que podría reparar para él si lo deseaba...

Pero lo escuchó cuando le dijo que se detuviera, y se apartó de la vista.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se sentía disminuido, de alguna manera, después de estar de pie en medio de todo ese poder. Pero se recordó a sí mismo, como Lily siempre lo había hecho, que había cosas más grandes que el poder, cosas mayores que la magia. El amor era una de ellas, y tenía que amar a Connor, por su inocencia, su pureza, incluso su estupidez que insistía en que estar con la Casa Slytherin era igual a ser Oscuro. Mientras su hermano pudiera pensar esas cosas, él seguía siendo un niño, su corazón sin manchas.

Harry, mientras tanto, hacía planes increíblemente peligrosos para sacar a Voldemort de su cabeza.

Sintió que Tom Riddle volvía a empujar contra la caja, pero lo ignoró. Alzó la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada de Snape, y esperó su veredicto.

Snape sacudió la cabeza una vez, lentamente. Sus ojos estaban lo menos inexpresivos que Harry los había visto, aunque no podía decir qué emoción luchaba detrás de ellos. Todavía no era bueno para leer los sentimientos de nadie más que los de Connor. —Podría desear que no tuviera ninguna necesidad de hacer esto —murmuró—. Que nunca hubiera sido entrenado para ser el guerrero que parece que está convirtiéndose.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Es una cosa extraña que usted desee, señor. Si yo fuera más como mi hermano, me odiaría. Si no fuera lo que soy, entonces no le agradaría más de lo que lo hago.

Snape se estremeció ante eso, en realidad se _estremeció_ , aunque Harry suponía que sus posibilidades de verlo de esa manera se intensificaban con la presencia de Snape en su cabeza. El profesor cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un plan peligroso —dijo—. Y uno que depende demasiado del poder. Y creo que una vez que la magia que posea sea invocada, tal vez no vuelva a quedar en su lugar.

Harry esperó.

Snape abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. —Pero es el único plan que funcionará. Trabajaremos en ello. Mientras tanto, sugiero que vaya con el Director. Tendrá que quedarse en la escuela durante las vacaciones de Navidad para tener cualquier oportunidad de trabajar en ello.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry—. Gracias, señor —se volvió y se marchó. Todavía no era muy tarde, pero el Director podría irse a la cama pronto. Harry no sabía hasta que hora estaba disponible.

 _Eso es malo,_ pensó mientras trotaba por el vestíbulo. _Tengo que saber su horario, no es mi enemigo, pero no podría ser mi amigo sin un giro extraño en las circunstancias, y debería conocerlo mejor de lo que lo hago._

—Hermano.

Harry se giró lentamente. Se dio cuenta, finalmente, de que no había renovado el hechizo _Muffliato_ cuando se acabó la cena. Había ido a ver a Snape, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, y ahora se aprovechaba de eso.

Una gran multitud de estudiantes estaba alrededor del pasillo, una multitud obviamente organizada. Formaban un círculo áspero. Harry había entrado en medio de ella sin darse cuenta.

Desnudó los dientes a pesar de sí mismo, la furia y la ansiedad subieron al frente de su mente. Connor, que estaba avanzando desde el extremo izquierdo del círculo, flanqueado por Ron y Hermione, le sonrió levemente.

—¿Ven cómo muestra sus dientes como una bestia? —preguntó a los otros estudiantes, sobre todo Ravenclaw y Gryffindor—. No puedo creer que los profesores le permitan quedarse aquí en la escuela con nosotros. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pierda el control por completo y ataque a otra persona.

Harry sostuvo los ojos de su hermano. No veía nada de compasión en ellos, nada de misericordia, nada de perdón. No veía nada de la inocencia que siempre buscaba. Connor parecía nada más que un matón que se preparaba para disfrutar de las lágrimas y los lamentos de una víctima cautiva, como los matones de Ravenclaw que habían atormentado a Luna. Harry pensó que podía verlos por el rabillo del ojo, de hecho… Gorgon y Jones, presionando hacia delante y listos para disfrutar del espectáculo.

La resolución de Harry se endureció y cubrió las otras emociones. Tenía sus nuevos planes y sus nuevas prioridades y Tom Riddle en su cabeza, sí, pero su primer y más antiguo deber era cuidar de Connor. Hasta ese momento había consentido a su hermano. Habían sido juegos infantiles, cosas que realmente no le podían hacer daño.

Pero ahora Connor se estaba preparando para cometer el tipo de error del que su futuro liderazgo en el mundo mágico podría no recuperarse jamás. Harry tenía que detenerlo.

Sylarana comenzó a moverse sobre su brazo. _¡No!_ Harry la golpeó, y ella se detuvo. No dijo nada, sabiendo que era mejor no discutirle.

Draco sintió entonces el peligro y se sentó en su cama en las mazmorras de Slytherin. _Puedo estar allí en dos minutos con otros cinco Slytherin, Harry. Sólo dilo._

 _Hay demasiados de ellos,_ Harry discrepó tranquilamente, sus ojos nunca se movieron de los de su hermano. _Y quiero manejar esto solo. Lo veía venir desde hace tiempo._

Draco gruñó en su cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. La presencia de Snape era vigilante y silenciosa. Sylarana se enrolló sobre la caja y tampoco dijo nada.

Porque lo estaba buscando, Harry vio el movimiento cerca de los bordes de la multitud. Giró los ojos en esa dirección sin girar la cabeza. Efectivamente, Justin y varios otros Hufflepuff estaban allí, observando atentamente. No sabía si estaban más interesados en él o en Connor.

 _Probablemente ambos,_ pensó, y luego se giró cuando Connor sacó un pedazo de pergamino de sus ropas y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—Nosotros, Connor Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger —comenzó oficiosamente—, hemos compilado la siguiente lista de pruebas de que Harry Potter es un mago Oscuro, y debe ser expulsado inmediatamente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por el bien de todos los demás estudiantes.

Harry suspiró. A veces su hermano cruzaba la línea de la estupidez, y este era uno de esos momentos.

—¿A quién vas a presentar la lista? —preguntó, cortando a su hermano en medio de la cátedra. Ni siquiera fue difícil. Su voz era suave, pero podía cortar a través de la cruda lógica que Connor estaba parloteando—. Por ley, una lista como esta tiene que ser presentada al Director si estás en la escuela, o al Ministerio si no lo estás. Deberías saberlo, Connor. Varios magos Oscuros fueron removidos de los terrenos de la escuela durante la Primera Guerra. Hay un procedimiento para ello —dejó que sus ojos diesen un vistazo hacia los lados y atraparan a Hermione—. Alguien debería haberte hablado de los precedentes legales.

Hermione se sonrojó de tal manera que Harry pensó que sabía exactamente lo que deberían haber hecho con la lista. Él sostuvo su mirada por un largo momento, preguntándose por qué había seguido con esta idea. ¿Era sólo porque Connor era el Chico-Que-Vivió? ¿O su amistad con él era más profunda de lo que Harry había pensado? Eso lo satisfacía, si era así, que ella pensara que debía romper las reglas en aras de la amistad, pero deseó que hubiera elegido una manera menos conspicua de hacerlo.

—Cállate —dijo Connor, con el rostro enrojecido—. Sé que tiene que ser presentada al Director para ser legal. Pero la estoy leyendo aquí primero porque quiero que la escuela entera conozca tus crímenes —tomó un respiro para continuar.

—¿Toda la escuela? —Harry miró alrededor de nuevo, pero su primera impresión no había estado equivocada. Los estudiantes de pie allí eran de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, con un puñado de Hufflepuff en los bordes. Ni un solo Slytherin, ni la mayor parte de la Casa Hufflepuff, ni siquiera todos los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor; Harry sabía que los dos prefectos que Dumbledore había asignado para vigilarlo, Percy Weasley y Penelope Clearwater, faltaban—. No. Creo que deberías haberlo hecho en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida si querías que todo el mundo‒

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Connor de nuevo, y esta vez sacudió el pergamino con énfasis—. A menos que tengas miedo de las pruebas que hemos creado para condenarte.

—Creado —dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia atrás y sonriendo a Connor. Estaba empezando a divertirse ahora. La culpa se retorcía con el goce, corriendo a su lado, y sin embargo, no creía que pudiera haberse detenido de hablar si lo hubiera intentado—. Ese es un interesante resbalón de lengua, hermano.

—¡ _Cállate_! —gritó Connor, y luego empezó a leer apresuradamente—. Tenemos razones para creer que Harry James Potter es responsable de las petrificaciones que ocurren en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una de las víctimas fue Luna Lovegood, una sangrepura de Ravenclaw de primer año con quien el acusado fue visto a menudo en las semanas antes de su petrificación. El otro es Neville Longbottom, un estudiante sangrepura de segundo año de Gryffindor con quien el acusado a menudo trabajaba en Pociones. Fue encontrado cerca del cuerpo de Lovegood, y fácilmente podría haber sido encontrado cerca del cuerpo de Longbottom.

—Tener la oportunidad no significa que lo hice —dijo Harry con calma.

Los ojos de Connor cayeron viciosamente sobre la parte superior del papel. —El acusado también habría tenido el tiempo y la oportunidad de hacerlo contra su propia voluntad. Estaba poseído por un artefacto, un libro, que al parecer le susurraba en la cabeza y le hacía olvidar su entorno. ¿Podría ese libro estar involucrado en las petrificaciones que ocurrieron? ¿Podría la posesión haber convertido al acusado en un mago Oscuro? Las investigaciones están pendientes.

Harry se congeló durante un largo momento mientras los susurros se intensificaban alrededor de él. Que Connor expusiera este secreto a la gente que lo rodeaba...

Había ido demasiado lejos. Había olvidado la lealtad familiar y el perdón de los enemigos, la justicia y la misericordia, ambos, en su búsqueda de esta estúpida rivalidad.

Harry cerró los ojos. Un momento después, su hermano gritó. Harry miró de nuevo para ver el papel destellando y brillando y convirtiéndose en cenizas.

—Puedo adivinar las otras cosas que estaban allí —dijo Harry suavemente, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de la cara de Connor. Su magia temblaba alrededor de él, levantando alas, deseando golpear. Harry ignoró ese impulso. Siempre iba a defender a Connor, nunca le haría daño, aunque ahora su hermano tendría dificultades para ver cómo lo defendía Harry—. Vencerte en Quidditch. No dejar que Ron le hiciera daño a Draco. Hablar con serpientes. Lanzarte un _Silencio_. No confiar en ti tanto como antes —hizo una pausa y luego añadió—. Ser Sorteado en Slytherin. ¿Los dije todos?

El rostro de Connor se drenó de sangre. —¿Cómo…?

Harry suspiró en voz alta. —¿Se te ha ocurrido que sólo la posesión y el Pársel son rasgos Oscuros de eso que citaste, Connor? Podría derrotarte en Quidditch y aún no ser Oscuro. Evité que Gryffindor perdiera puntos masivos al proteger a Draco de Ron y no hechizando a Ron, o a ti mismo. Te lancé un _Silencio_ porque estabas siendo un idiota, y lo sabes, mangoneando a la profesora McGonagall. No confié en ti, porque pensé que probablemente harías algo como esto, algo que dañaría tu reputación con los adultos y los Slytherin por igual —soltó una suave respiración—. Y si ser sorteado en Slytherin significa que soy Oscuro, ¿por qué me dijiste el año pasado que todavía era bueno, todavía parte de la Luz, todavía un potencial Gryffindor?

Podía sentir sus emociones irritadas calmándose. Todavía le hablaba a su hermano en vez de inclinar la cabeza y tomarlo en silencio, pero no estaba devolviendo el golpe. Eso debería funcionar. _Podría_ funcionar, pensó, ya que podía sentir la insistente caricia de magia a lo largo de sus costados y sabía que podía hacer algo mucho peor que esto, si lo deseaba.

—En ese entonces eras bueno —dijo Connor, con una horrible mezcla de rojo, verde y pálido—. Pero no ahora.

—No empezaste a molestarte conmigo hasta después de que te derroté en el Quidditch, sin embargo —señaló Harry.

—Eso no es cierto —argumentó Connor—. Estaba molesto antes de la petrificación de Luna.

—Pero lo primero, lo _primero_ , incluso antes de eso, era que no me apartara del camino para que Ron pudiera herir a Draco —dijo Harry—. Me estabas diciendo que abandonara a mis amigos por ti. ¿Qué clase de hermano hace eso? —los otros estudiantes estaban muy callados, notó. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione parecían querer interferir.

—¡Un verdadero hermano! —dijo Connor, apretando los puños—. Puse primero la lealtad a la familia. ¡Tú también debes hacerlo!

—Ah —Harry asintió levemente—. ¿Entonces habrías dejado que Draco hubiera hechizado a Ron si te lo hubiera pedido?

El rostro de Connor se puso completamente pálido y apretó las manos. Sabía lo que tenía que decir a continuación, pensó Harry, perdido en algún lugar más allá del remolino de sus emociones y su magia, en el complot que conocía como ejemplo de magos de sangrepura. Connor sabía lo que la situación le exigiría. Y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaría. Podría tener drama en las situaciones correctas, pero esta no era una de ellas. Había dejado de ser una de ellas en el momento en que Harry argumentaba con lógica en vez de caer de rodillas y pedir perdón, o golpear con magia Oscura para matarlos a todos.

—Pero yo soy el Chico-Que-Vivió —dijo Connor, y luego se sonrojó.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Pero incluso el Chico-Que-Vivió no tiene derecho a exigir todo de su hermano cuando él quiera. Ciertamente no tiene el derecho de exigir que su hermano permita que lastimen a otras personas —tragó saliva, ya que habría discutido con eso si Draco o alguien más lo mencionara, pero no estaban hablando de Harry y Connor aquí, un Harry que había sido entrenado para servir a su hermano de esa manera y un Connor digno de ser servido. Hablaban de los Chicos-Que-Vivían y sus hermanos en abstracto. Mientras Harry pensara en ello así, y se concentró en que esto, finalmente, haría de Connor un mejor líder, pagándole en el futuro por lo que le costaría ahora, entonces él no se volvería loco—. El Chico-Que-Vivió es brillante y lleno de perdón y compasión, Connor. ¿Dónde has dejado eso?

—Pero tú... eres un Slytherin —dijo Connor.

—El Chico-Que-Vivió debe alcanzar y unir a todas las Casas en la escuela —dijo Harry. _Respira. Respira. Piensa en el futuro. No pienses en la mirada de traición en sus ojos_ —. ¿O eso no te importa? ¿Vas a reclutar a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw porque unos son de tu Casa y los otros me odian? Y entonces, ¿qué sucedería cuando muriera? Los Ravenclaw no tienen otra razón para quedarse contigo. ¿Y los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin? ¿Sólo luchan los Gryffindor contigo en el campo de batalla al final, Connor?

—Falta mucho tiempo para eso —dijo Connor.

—La guerra ya está aquí —dijo Harry—. Y la hiciste un asunto legal cuando me acusaste de petrificar a Luna y Neville —volvió la cabeza para mirar arriba—. Voy a ver al Director. ¿Quieres acompañarme a recitar tus acusaciones, para que puedas sacarme de la escuela?

Su hermano dejó salir un pequeño sollozo. Harry lo miró y se dio cuenta que el rostro de Connor se arrugaba mientras su cabeza se alejaba.

Y entonces Harry lo entendió.

 _Realmente_ se trataba de lo que Justin le había dicho que se trataba: de los celos y de la incertidumbre de un niño sobre el nuevo lugar de las cosas. Connor sólo quería que Harry se rompiera y admitiera que estaba equivocado. Eso era _todo_ lo que quería. No se había preparado para una oposición, incluso aunque Harry tomara esto en serio como un asunto legal. Sólo quería que su hermano dijera que estaba equivocado. Sólo quería ganar el argumento. Nadie más obstinado que un niño mimado, seguro de que tenía razón, después de todo.

Harry sintió un enorme cansancio sobre él. Si bien el hecho de que Connor no tomara esto tan en serio como debería haber querido decir que no había una grieta profunda e irreconciliable entre ellos, significaba que Connor todavía no estaba pensando en la guerra, en el futuro. Todavía pensaba en cuando era niño. Eso tendría que cambiar.

—Connor —dijo Harry suavemente, dando un paso adelante.

—No me hables —se lamentó en la dirección de Harry, retrocediendo un paso—. Tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes razón —se volvió y huyó en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, llorando. Harry sabía que no podía haber hecho nada más, tan fuertemente como se sentía entonces, pero también sabía lo que sentiría Connor cuando volviera a sus sentidos. Había empezado a _llorar_ delante de todo el mundo.

Sólo estaría más avergonzado y furioso que nunca.

Harry suspiró y miró a Ron y a Hermione. Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no parecía decir nada. Hermione apartó la mirada de él.

—Deberías haberlo sabido mejor —dijo Harry, hablando principalmente con ella—. Si fueran a acusarme legalmente, entonces deberías haberte asegurado que era _legal_ , y que todas las formas y procedimientos apropiados fueran seguidos.

Hermione asintió una vez, sus labios apretados.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se volvió para ir a la oficina del director. Gorgon y Jones estaban en su camino. Se alejaron del camino cuando Harry hizo un pequeño gesto de impaciencia, pero parecían atónitos mientras sus ojos lo seguían.

Harry estaba aturdido. Eso no era lo que esperaba que sucediera. Había pensado que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, o usar su magia para atacar a Connor, o ceder y hacer lo que su hermano quería de él. Cualquiera de esas cosas se habría adaptado a lo que sabía de sí mismo últimamente: emocional, obsesionado con su poder y en peligro de ser corrompido por él, aún obediente a todos los caprichos de Connor si Connor era digno de tal obediencia.

_Digno._

Harry respiró con más facilidad. Sus votos.

_Ser su hermano y su amigo y su guardián._

Sólo uno de esos era un término relacionado con la sangre, y sólo uno de ellos un término de compañerismo. La responsabilidad de Harry como guardián estaba primero, dado el peso de sus otros votos. Su principal deber era _proteger_ a Connor, no hacerle feliz. Él había hecho a su hermano infeliz el año pasado en el nombre de realizar su deber. Podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Podía manejar este extraño camino que su vida había tomado y regresar a lo que Connor necesitaba que fuera. Al final del año, si no antes, él podría explicarle a Connor lo que había sucedido y recibirlo como un hermano de nuevo.

Por ahora, tenía un Director con quien hablar para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad.

Subió las escaleras.

* * *

 

—Por supuesto, mi querido muchacho —convino Dumbledore con calma—. Yo mismo habría sugerido tu estancia aquí durante las vacaciones, si no lo hubieses hecho. Creo que los cuarteles de Hogwarts son la mejor protección para ti en cualquier caso, y no sería prudente llevar a Tom Riddle dentro de las paredes del Valle de Godric.

Harry se sentó en su silla y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. El Director le sonrió. Su rostro no mostraba nada malo, mientras su mano se movía firmemente hacia un plato de dulces en su escritorio y los clavaba en su boca. Harry podía oler el aroma fuerte y agrio de ellos desde aquí.

Pero alrededor de Dumbledore, su magia estaba enrollada, lista para atacar o hacer cumplir su voluntad. Harry no sabía por qué. ¿Era simplemente porque había entrado en la oficina con su propia magia rugiendo a su alrededor?

—¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es tu plan para tratar con Tom Riddle?

Harry no quería decírselo al Director. Agachando ligeramente la cabeza, de modo que no encontrara los ojos de Dumbledore lo suficiente como para dejar que el hombre leyera su mente, murmuró: —Lo tengo dispuesto, señor. Tom Riddle tiene una debilidad particular, y estoy jugando con eso. Me aseguraré de ocuparme de él y que ningún otro estudiante esté en peligro, señor.

—¿Y tú, Harry? —Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el escritorio, la misma imagen de un mentor preocupado—. Todavía estarías en peligro.

Harry decidió abruptamente que quería saber algo. Levantó los ojos completamente hacia Dumbledore y le preguntó: —Señor, ya sabe para qué me criaron y qué me enseñaron a ser, ¿no? _Debe_ saberlo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron en breve sorpresa. Harry sintió que su mente pasaba sin esfuerzo en sus pensamientos. Su técnica de Oclumancia era diferente de la de Snape. En lugar de nadar y cazar entre los diversos recuerdos, brillaba como la luz, y llamaba a ciertos pensamientos tan suavemente que Harry apenas los sintió zumbar a lo largo de la superficie de su mente, apenas los vislumbró él mismo.

Harry esperó a que viera y sintiera la caja, y los escudos de Snape, y comentara sobre ellos.

Para asombro de Harry, Dumbledore no parecía sentirlos, ni siquiera las presencias de Draco y Snape en su mente. Simplemente miró a su alrededor, tarareando, y volvió a flotar de nuevo. Cuando Harry parpadeó y lo miró, Dumbledore estaba masticando dulces detrás de su escritorio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sucede que lo sé —dijo Dumbledore—. Un poderoso guerrero de la Luz. Ya sabes magia defensiva y magia sin varita, ¿verdad?

Harry tragó lentamente. _¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo no podía saber acerca de la Oscuridad que se esconde dentro de mí?_ —Un guardián de Connor ante todo, señor —dijo—. Y no podía dejar que él simplemente me acusara de ser un mago Oscuro y posiblemente que me sacaran de Hogwarts. ¿Entiende eso?

Dumbledore se rio entre dientes. —Por supuesto que sí, mi querido muchacho. Es como le dije a Connor cuando me revelaste por primera vez tu don con el Pársel: él debe aprender a unir las Casas y conducir el mundo mágico. Y sacar a un Slytherin de la escuela, y alentar los prejuicios de las Casas, no es la manera de hacerlo.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento. Sus emociones le habían dejado tener demasiada paz, al parecer, ya que ahora estaban regresando con una venganza. La ira y la preocupación y algo peligrosamente cercano al odio ahogaron su voz mientras hablaba. —Entonces, ¿por qué no le _dijo_ eso, señor? ¿Por qué le dejó dar vueltas con esta tontería de que yo era Oscuro y que los Slytherin eran malos? Por otra parte, ¿por qué deja que los demás estudiantes lo digan tan a menudo?

—Porque Connor debe ser el que los una, y no yo —dijo Dumbledore, y su rostro se volvió mayor y triste—. Sabes que mucha gente me sigue, Harry, pero no duraré para siempre. Connor debe tomar mi lugar como el líder de la Luz. No servirá de nada si alguien gana esa lealtad y luego se la transfiere. Debe ser él. He hecho lo que he podido y me he mantenido fuera del camino —volvió la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en la cara de Harry—. Pero estoy seguro de que no lo habría hecho si atacaba a estudiantes que no podían soportarlo, verdaderos inocentes. Sabes mucho más sobre el mundo, Harry, y estás bien entrenado para ser cualquier cosa que Connor necesite que seas, incluyendo un objetivo. Podrías soportar lo que te estaba haciendo.

Harry sintió el aliento salir de él. El Director lo consideraba un sacrificio, de la misma manera que Lily lo hacía.

Él _entendía._

Eso había sido lo que Harry realmente quería saber. Cualquiera podía saber sobre el grado de su entrenamiento, como Snape, y aún no entenderlo. Era el concepto de sacrificio que necesitaban comprender, que Harry era secundario en las emociones y todo lo demás a la necesidad de Connor de él.

—Has dado mucho —continuó Dumbledore en voz baja, sin apartar la vista—. Eso incluye la buena opinión de tu hermano sobre ti, por el momento. Pero volverá, y será más fuerte por lo que has hecho esta noche. Connor necesitaba mirarse en un espejo y verse reflejado. Él se entristecerá por ello, pero será más fuerte al final. Gracias, Harry. Estás haciendo lo que debes. Estás haciendo tu parte en esta guerra. Si cedieras e hicieras lo que Connor te exigiera, no tendrías la suficiente voluntad para serle útil a Connor, el líder de la guerra.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. Era reconfortante que alguien le dijera eso a él, y realmente lo creyera. Compensaba la violación de la caja, el tener a Tom Riddle en su cabeza, las opiniones enmarañadas de sus padres y Connor.

—Gracias, Director —susurró.

—Es un placer, mi querido muchacho —contestó Dumbledore, sonriéndole—. Ahora, persigue tu plan para deshacerse de Tom Riddle si debes. Te voy a dejar los detalles. Confío en ti.

Harry no estaba seguro, cuando salió de la oficina, que eso era cierto. Dumbledore y él no eran aliados, no realmente, todavía no.

Pero eran algo parecido.

* * *

 

Fawkes apenas esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry antes de dar un trino de desaprobación y darle la espalda.

Dumbledore parpadeó ante el fénix. Harry estaba haciendo lo que debía, Connor había aprendido una lección, y tener a Tom Riddle en la cabeza de Harry no resultaría tan desastroso después de todo, incluso si Dumbledore hubiera sido incapaz de ver el plan exacto de Harry, envuelto como estaba en magia Oscura que él no tocaría. Pero Fawkes raramente expresaba su desaprobación tan obviamente a menos que algo estuviera mal.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo amigo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Fawkes metió la cabeza bajo un ala y no dijo nada.

Dumbledore se puso de pie. —Sé que es injusto que un niño tenga que pagar ese costo —dijo, caminando hacia la percha—. Pero él está dispuesto. Y ahorrará a muchos otros de tener que pagar un costo similar —extendió la mano para acariciar las plumas de Fawkes.

Fawkes frotó la cola y avanzó a lo largo de su perca, luego metió la cabeza bajo su ala de nuevo y se durmió firmemente.

Dumbledore se quedó preguntándose qué había hecho mal, si algo no iba bien, y qué podría ser. Los fénix a menudo tenían una visión demasiado pura del mundo, pero había llegado a confiar en el juicio de Fawkes.

Al final, cuando no hubo nada más que preguntarse, sacudió la cabeza y fue a prepararse para la cama, dejando el leve malestar detrás de él. Las cosas se desarrollaban como debían, dados los sacrificios y el vivir en tiempos de guerra.

No ayudó que soñara con los ojos desaprobadores de un fénix esa noche. Pero había vivido mucho, mucho tiempo, y soñado con ellos antes, la mayoría de las veces hace doce años durante el apogeo de la Primera Guerra con Voldemort. Mientras la Segunda Guerra iniciaba, era natural que volviera a soñar con ellos.


	18. Aquí viene la prueba

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **   
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente  
Capítulo 17: Aquí viene la prueba**

 

Harry estaba de pie frente a las figuras oscuras de su pesadilla, una gritando en un espacio confinado, la otra gimoteando en uno más grande, y tratando de averiguar lo que querían decir cuando Riddle atacó.

Lo primero que reconoció fue el silbido de Sylarana, que se arrastró por encima como el de Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, cuando la lanzó sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Harry se giró rápidamente. Los escudos de Snape se deshacían. Podía sentir a Riddle golpeando en la caja, mientras Sylarana luchaba por mantener su cuerpo amarrado a su alrededor. La tapa de la caja empezaba a levantarse, los propios candados y cadenas de Harry se deshacían.

 _¡Despiértate!_ Sylarana le ordenó. _No conoces tus propios sueños lo suficientemente bien para enfrentarlo aquí._

Harry abrió los ojos y el dolor le golpeó. Gimió suavemente y tocó su cabeza. Su cicatriz estaba ardiendo, y ya estaba manchada de sangre.

Las cortinas se abrieron bruscamente en el lado derecho de su cama, y Draco estaba allí, sus manos apretadas en las muñecas de Harry, quitándole la mano de su cicatriz. Harry estaba agradecido por eso, y trató de transmitirlo con su mirada. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era una sombría, y su rostro se había vuelto casi tan pálido como cuando enfrentó a su padre.

—Estoy aquí, Harry —Draco dijo, y su voz en su rincón de la mente de Harry le hizo eco. _Estoy aquí. Todo está bien_.

Harry sintió que Snape se despertaba en el siguiente momento, preocupado por un momento antes de ocultarlo bajo la frialdad, y luego fluyó hacia el ataque. Los escudos se fortalecieron. Snape los sostendría para que Riddle no pudiera desgarrarlos, si Harry sólo preguntaba.

Harry no quería que lo hiciera. Eso asaltaría también la mente del profesor. Y quería usar esto como una prueba de su plan.

_Deja que salga un poco, Sylarana._

_No debería‒_

_Solo un poco,_ insistió Harry. _Sé que podría hacerme daño, pero nunca vamos a saber si esto funciona a menos que lo intentemos._

Sylarana relajó su embrague en la caja, y Snape agitó sus escudos hacia atrás como cortinas. Riddle estaba, aparentemente, sospechando ante la repentina falta de presión. La tapa de la caja se abrió, un poco, y un fugaz bucle negro se extendió.

Sylarana volvió a cerrar la tapa y el bucle, aislado y cortado en la mente de Harry, se escabulló, buscando alguna forma de vincularse a los pensamientos de Harry y controlarlos.

Harry flotó alrededor de él, usando el entrenamiento que Snape le había dado en Oclumancia durante los últimos dos meses para hacerse parecer insubstancial y fugaz como un mero recuerdo. Sintió que la rabia fluía a su alrededor, añadiendo un tinte rojo a la neblina dentro de su cabeza. Detrás de él, se dirigía Draco. A menudo parecía estar casi como en su casa dentro de la mente de Harry como Sylarana o el propio Harry, y Harry no estaba preocupado de que él fuera herido a menos que el bucle se girara de repente.

Lo intentó.

Harry levantó su magia, sólo una pequeña parte de ella—para que Riddle no averiguara lo que estaba haciendo desde dentro de la caja—y envolvió el bucle dentro de él. La magia tomó forma bruscamente, cuando pensó en ella, como un torbellino que se remontaba, cortado con cuchillos en vez de viento. Los cuchillos apuñalaron varias veces salvajes, cortando y diseccionando.

Cuando Harry disipó la magia, el bucle de Riddle había desaparecido, una pieza de él destruida para siempre. Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo lamentaba. Era menos de lo que Riddle le habría hecho. Al menos, el resto de su personalidad sobrevivía en la caja. Harry dudaba de que dejara nada de sí mismo, si Voldemort poseía su mente.

Además, no era la destrucción de la personalidad de Riddle lo que él planeaba, así que no importaba mucho, aunque Riddle comprendiera lo que había hecho en aquel momento.

Abrió los ojos y asintió a Draco, la señal de que esta tarea estaba hecha. Draco emitió una débil respiración y se sentó sobre sus talones, pasándose una mano por la frente. Estaba sudando, Harry vio con cierta sorpresa.

—Lo siento —dijo—. ¿Eso te asustó?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. —Estaba asustado _por_ ti, estúpido. Este plan tuyo es increíblemente arriesgado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Lo sé, pero es el único que tiene la posibilidad de funcionar —él alzó la vista cuando las cortinas del otro lado de su cama se estremecieron y se abrieron, y Blaise se quedó mirándolos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre, Potter? —preguntó, sin sonreír. Sabía que Harry y Draco tenían un secreto de algún tipo, y obviamente lo estaba volviendo loco—. ¿Pesadillas?

—Sí —dijo Harry con calma.

Blaise parpadeó por un momento, reflexionó un poco y luego le guiñó un ojo a Draco. —Sí, por supuesto que es una _pesadilla_ —dijo—. Por eso necesitas que Draco esté en la cama contigo.

Draco se ruborizó y emitió una negación mientras salía de la cama. Harry no vio por qué se molestó. Blaise iba a pensar lo que le gustara, y no era como si la acusación fuera verdad. Harry no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas todavía.

 _Ni nunca, con Connor como el centro de mi vida,_ pensó.

 _Eres un estúpido,_ dijo Draco infantilmente a la vanguardia de su mente. _Y Connor es un estúpido._

Harry encerró a Draco en su rincón de nuevo mientras Snape rehacía los escudos para mantener a Riddle ciego e incierto. Habían probado lo que Harry quería probar, que podían actuar juntos como un equipo cuando el peligro amenazaba. Obviamente la prueba de enfrentar a Riddle mismo, y no sólo un pedazo de él, sería diferente.

Pero Harry estaba seguro de que podía enfrentarlo.

* * *

—¿Todo bien, Potter?

Harry parpadeó y alzó la mirada. Un tinte verde le había cubierto los ojos desde que se levantó esa mañana. Era el decimoctavo día de diciembre, y Harry había manteniendo a Riddle cautivo durante casi un mes y medio. Obviamente estaba cansado de eso, ya que estaba torciendo la visión de Harry cada vez que podía.

Pero no era libre. Aún no.

Justin Finch-Fletchley lo miraba con preocupación delante de la mesa, ignorando a los Slytherin, incluyendo a Draco, quien le daba miradas extrañas o resentidas. Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott estaban de pie detrás de él, y ellos estaban… bueno, no parecían preocupados, exactamente, pensó Harry, pero no estaban gritando de pánico porque hubiera algo malo con Harry, y eso era suficiente para él.

—No estoy bien —dijo, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro—. Pero debería estar mejor con un poco de comida y sueño —él empujó ineficazmente su cena. No había comido más que unos pocos bocados, a pesar de que Draco lo había urgido a ello y Sylarana hacía un sonido de placer cuando tomaba un bocado.

—Cuídate, Potter —dijo Justin, y le agarró brevemente el hombro. Luego se volvió y salió del Gran Comedor. Ernie y Hannah se alejaron de él cuando llegó a las puertas, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Justin parecía como si estuviera subiendo, probablemente a la biblioteca.

La visión de Harry se distorsionó, se retorció y sumergió, y Harry oyó a Sylarana gritar de sorpresa y dolor.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y trató de calmarse, aunque su corazón había alcanzado la velocidad suficiente para cantar en sus oídos.

 _Es la hora,_ le dijo a Draco ya Snape. _Tom Riddle está atacando ahora._

Oyó un sonido desde la mesa del personal, Snape había puesto su copa un poco demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, no creía que nadie sospechara. Draco se puso de pie, un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, instándolo hacia adelante. Harry gimió a pesar de sí mismo. La habitación estaba totalmente borrosa ahora. Su cicatriz ardía como quemarse en aceite. Su cuerpo tembló y él luchó contra la necesidad de vomitar.

—Aquí vamos —murmuró Draco mientras salían del Gran Comedor—. Podemos llevarte a las mazmorras y...

—No —dijo Harry, apartándose y sacando su varita. No estaba seguro de que pudiera realizar el hechizo que necesitaba sin su varita—. _Hablamos_ de esto, Draco —cada palabra se hizo más difícil de pronunciar a través de la neblina. Podía oír la voz de Riddle ahora, como no la había oído en meses, susurrando y riendo, prometiendo a Harry recompensas si lo dejaba libre y dolor si no lo hacía—. Tienes que volver a las mazmorras y tengo que enfrentarlo solo físicamente, a excepción de Sylarana. Te mantendrás atrás como un sistema de alarma.

 _¿Y yo?_ Preguntó Snape en su cabeza. Harry se sobresaltó. Snape hablaba tan rara vez que, si no fuera por la sensación con forma de pico en su mente, Harry se olvidaría de que estaba allí.

 _Quédese donde está, gracias, le_ dijo Harry. _O en cualquier otro lugar donde pueda sentarse cómodamente y sostener los escudos, señor. Es la última línea de defensa si el resto de esto no va como estaba planeado._

_Me da tanta confianza, Potter._

Harry se sintió cómodo incluso con el desprecio. Era lo mismo. Todo era igual, y estaba a punto de hacer algo completamente nuevo e inesperado.

Miró a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor y obligó a sus ojos a concentrarse por puro esfuerzo de voluntad. Podía ver a Connor sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor. Había levantado la vista cuando Draco sacó a Harry, pero luego miró hacia abajo a su plato. Él había hecho un punto de no mirar a Harry últimamente, y salir de su camino para evitar una confrontación. Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba, excepto que no iba a tomarlo como una disculpa hasta que su hermano realmente ofreciera una.

_Deja de pensar en eso, Harry. Concentrado._

Lo hizo, trayendo a la superficie el entrenamiento en batalla endurecido los últimos meses por su batalla emocional y su entrenamiento con Snape, y susurró: — _Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio_.

El aire se agitó, y sintió que el hechizo se apresuraba lejos de él en un larg, y fresco revés fuerte. Tocó a Connor, y a los ojos de Harry adquirió un tenue brillo. Todos a su alrededor, excepto Snape, se volvieron hacia él como flores al sol. Había bajos murmullos sobre él, y Harry podía oír especulaciones acerca de lo bueno que era en Quidditch, si había tenido razón con su hermano, si iba a derrotar a Voldemort de nuevo al final de este año escolar, y más.

 _Señor Potter._ La voz de Snape fue un gruñido. _¿Dónde aprendió eso?_

 _De un libro,_ dijo Harry suavemente, y luego se estremeció cuando su vista volvió a desvanecerse por el inicio del ataque de Riddle. _No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora, profesor. Tengo que asegurarme de que nadie quiera salir del Comedor. Esto es sólo entre yo y Riddle, y alguien que se entrometa lo hará más difícil._

Snape no dijo nada, lo que Harry tomó como que estaba de acuerdo. No podía importarle si no lo estaba, decidió. Tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse.

Sintió que Draco le apretaba el hombro y le susurraba: —Buena suerte. — _Buena suerte_ , sus pensamientos resonaron, con un toque de calidez que estaba enterrado por el miedo en su voz.

Harry asintió, y luego se dirigió arriba.

Había deducido que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos tenía que estar en algún lugar del segundo piso, ya que todos los ataques habían sucedido allí, y no creía que el monstruo pudiera vagar de piso a piso sin encontrar y petrificar más estudiantes. Era una apuesta, por supuesto, una conjetura educada, pero una que tenía que hacer. Riddle había cerrado o robado sus recuerdos sobre abrir la Cámara por completo; Snape no había encontrado ningún rastro de ellos en sus profundas búsquedas en la mente de Harry.

Harry subió las escaleras, con la cabeza inclinada y la voluntad decidida. Reunió fuerza alrededor de él como lazos, como garras, como bucles. No podía saber qué forma tomaría la fuerza de Riddle cuando finalmente saliera de la caja, y preparó varias formas por sí mismo, cambiando de figura a figura.

Acababa de llegar a la parte superior de la escalera hasta el segundo piso cuando Sylarana gritó. Harry cerró los ojos y la sintió cerca de desgarrarse en las costuras.

_¡Déjalo salir!_

_Pero tú‒_

_Estaré bien,_ mintió Harry, con el pulso alto y rápido y débil en la garganta. _Déjalo salir. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

Sylarana soltó la caja.

Riddle se lanzó, una nube de furia y poder y odio, y apuntó directamente a Harry. Él se preguntó si era consciente de que Sylarana volvía a rodear la caja, bloqueando su retirada contra él.

Ahora Riddle no podía regresar, y tampoco podía Harry. Se enfrentarían en su mente, y Harry sonrió. Se sentía de la misma manera que cuando enfrentó a los Lestrange el año pasado. Era peligroso, era la batalla, era la guerra, pero era lo que su entrenamiento le había inculcado, y había cierta satisfacción al saber que su mayor propósito en la vida estaba a punto de ser cumplido.

Riddle presentó una imagen menos compenetrada a los ojos mentales de Harry que antes. Sus cabellos se destacaban salvajemente en su cabeza, su boca estaba fruncida, y sus ojos brillaban como relámpagos oscuros. Extendió una mano hacia Harry, un gesto que era lo suficientemente amenazador en sí mismo, sin importar las palabras que dijera.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte por mantenerme encerrado allí? ¿Sabes lo que te _haré_ hacer?

—Puedo hacer una buena suposición —dijo Harry. Se ahorró un breve momento para preguntarse qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, si se había desmayado o se había quedado de pie y no le había dicho estas palabras a nadie, pero eso no importaba. Ahora luchaba contra Riddle—. Me poseerás y harás que use mi magia contra mis amigos, y me harás abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y liberar al monstruo adentro de nuevo.

Riddle se rio, una risa que era demasiado conocida y demasiado fría para alguien de su aparente edad. _No te engañes_ , Harry se recordó a sí mismo mientras recogía el último aliento y el menor estallido de fuerza que creía que se le permitiría antes de que comenzara la batalla. _Este es Voldemort_.

—Es sólo el comienzo —susurró Riddle—. He tenido un mes para pensar —y luego saltó, y su magia vino con él.

Harry rodó, no directamente enganchándolo sino yendo por debajo. Su magia se alzó y azotó con firmes bucles alrededor de Riddle, atándolo a Harry y no dejándolo irse demasiado lejos. Riddle soltó un jadeo sorprendido, luego escupió y se volvió contra Harry, manipulando su propia magia como garras.

Harry encontró el límite de su poder casi inmediatamente. Riddle era más fuerte, eso era todo, y conocía técnicas de batalla crudas que Harry nunca había aprendido. Harry podía oírlo murmurar hechizos, y casi promulgarlos. Los hechizos eran de compulsión y control, e inundarían cada rincón de la mente de Harry pronto, dándole otros enemigos en la batalla.

Harry se zambulló.

Dejó algo de su magia detrás, de modo que Riddle rodó y rebotó durante un buen rato antes de darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba allí y se desgarró para seguirlo. Harry lo sintió sumergirse en la niebla de la Oclumancia que llenaba las heridas de su mente, de vez en cuando haciendo una pausa para rasgarlas.

Harry sintió el dolor, pero no lo dejó seducir en lo más profundo de su mente. Por primera vez, podía ver sus propios pensamientos como redes, girando a su alrededor en vastos patrones mareantes, como Draco y Snape habían dicho, y él sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Se lanzó hacia el centro de ellos, y Riddle vino detrás de él.

Podía sentir las ansiosas presencias de Draco y Snape, esperando para ayudarlo si pudieran. Harry sabía que no podrían hacerlo. Esta era una competencia de fuerza, no para destruir sino para ganar, y él sabía, sin tener que presumir de ello, que ni Draco ni Snape eran tan mágicamente poderosos como él, aunque Snape estaba, de alguna manera, cerca.

Bajó, se hundió, y las redes pasaron junto a él, cada vez más rápido. Riddle apareció, nunca lejos detrás, gruñendo. Harry controló su miedo, y lo reemplazó con confianza, no completamente alegre pero cerca. Había practicado para esto y practicado para él, y al final, sacaría a Riddle de su cabeza. No tenía que destruirlo.

Llegaron al centro de las redes, y Harry pasó junto a lo que lucía como un enorme y brillante bloque de mármol blanco, herido con mechones de seda. Ese era su objetivo a salvar, proteger y defender a Connor, y se dejó oír cuando Harry lo dejó pasar. Le dio una oleada renovada de fuerza y le recordó por qué estaba haciendo esto. Harry sonrió y aumentó la velocidad de su caída.

Sus pensamientos disminuían al caer, adelgazándose, convirtiéndose en un cono estrecho y enfocado. Por un momento, aún sentía a Riddle por encima de él, haciendo una pausa para considerar el bloque de mármol blanco y luego decidir que no valía la pena destruirlo. Entonces perdió la sensación de eso, y cayó a través del agujero en el centro de las redes.

Riddle no estaría muy atrás, pensó, sus pensamientos llegaban como estallidos difíciles, aunque no podía sentirlo.

Harry giró en la oscuridad bajo las redes y llamó a su magia.

Ésta se levantó en respuesta.

Harry la sintió como agua fría, corriendo a su alrededor, pasando a través él, incesantes mareas de un mar negro, comiendo las barreras que la habían mantenido hasta el momento. Harry atrajo, atrajo y atrajo, llamó y llamó y llamó, y aun así la magia le contestó, ola tras ola de poder pulsante. Él envió una última llamada, esperando que fuera suficiente, sin estar seguro de si lo sería.

Una voz helada habló en su cabeza, una nueva, no era Draco, ni Snape, ni Sylarana, ni Riddle, pero se parecía más a Riddle que a ninguna otra de esas voces.

_Vine._

Y un tsunami helado lo atrapó, aullando, y aguantó la débil chispa que Harry seguía aferrando como él mismo en medio de todo ese poder que se remontaba a través de la abertura de sus redes, de vuelta a la parpadeante luz de la memoria y el propósito consciente.

Riddle estaba gritando. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que vino a Harry, y se regocijó en ello. La voz helada se echó a reír a su alrededor, y se encontró riéndose con ella, empujando hacia adelante, estrellándose contra Riddle y ahogándolo.

Riddle también se mantuvo furioso en medio de eso, como Harry había sospechado. Éste era Voldemort, el hombre tan decidido a vivir que no había sido asesinado cuando fue alcanzado por el _Avada Kedavra_ de Connor. No moriría tan fácilmente, aunque fuera un fragmento de sí mismo, un recuerdo de dieciséis años. Se volvió y Harry lo sintió susurrar un hechizo que no reconoció, atrapado y resplandeciente en picos. Flotó hacia las redes de Harry, aterrizó en ellas, y comenzó a separarlas, masticándolas salvajemente, enviando recuerdos parpadeando y girando a través del agua.

Harry cerró las aguas alrededor de Riddle, atrapándolo en pura magia, y comenzó a apretar.

Riddle gritó de nuevo, pero no dejó de susurrar hechizos. Y ahora estaba sacando el poder de algún otro lugar, un cálido embudo de magia que brotaba de muy por encima de ellos y se sentía como el de Harry. Harry estiró un breve parpadeo de percepción en la dirección de Sylarana, y la encontró todavía encerrada alrededor de la caja. La magia no venía de allí.

Entonces recordó lo que Riddle le había dicho cuando le dejó saber a Harry que todavía estaba en su mente, justo antes de petrificar a Neville.

_Tu cicatriz. Un conducto para mí. Muy tranquilo aquí. Como en casa._

Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo su cicatriz era un conducto para Riddle: era Connor quien tenía la cicatriz de la maldición de la varita de Voldemort, no él, pero estaba seguro de que era de allí de donde salía la magia. Y se retorcía a los propósitos sucios de Riddle. El problema era que él no sabía cómo luchar mejor. Sólo había planeado engañar a Riddle, bloquear su retirada, luchar contra él e intentar sacarlo de su cabeza, y luego hacer que Draco y Snape esperaran en el fondo como guardias de última hora.

La voz helada se rio de él. _Está en lo alto, tomando magia del conducto. Sabes lo que debes hacer. Lo contrario._

—¿Sacar magia de mis pies? —Harry frunció el ceño, y se abalanzó más fuerte sobre Riddle. Él se tiró más viciosamente sobre los recuerdos de Harry en respuesta. Harry parpadeó ante una repentina e intensa visión de sí mismo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Connor y él, y escuchó atentamente la respuesta de la voz.

En primer lugar un suspiro, que pasó a través de él lo suficientemente duro para dejar un patrón de escarcha en su piel, Harry estaba seguro. Entonces la voz dijo, _No. Más profundo_.

Harry tragó saliva. Ya había ido tan lejos como se atrevía, atrayendo toda la magia que había circulado sobre él para combatir a Riddle, y eso no había sido suficiente. Temía que, si llegaba más lejos, sólo encontraría la escoria raspada y despreciada de su magia, agotada por este duelo.

 _No, no lo harás,_ dijo la voz helada, y acarició su mente. Sonaba ansioso. _Ve más profundo. Más lejos. ¿Hay algún final para el corazón de la magia de un mago? No, no hasta que él lo encuentre, y aún no lo has encontrado._

Harry se estiró aún más, hundiéndose en aguas oscuras y desgarrando redes, y volviendo al agujero debajo de los tejidos. Ahora parecía casi domesticado, ya no estaba hirviendo de poder, y se hundió a través de él, y abajo, y abajo, y aún no encontró ningún rastro de nueva magia que le esperara.

Luego llamó.

Con alegría salvaje, con un grito alegre, el poder era libre, y se precipitó a su alrededor. Harry nunca se había sentido tan mágico. Era insano. Podría arrancar todo lo que fuera, si pudiera, tomar el sol y la luna del cielo y usarlos como bolas de malabarismo. No conocía fronteras, ni limitaciones.

 _Excepto que las habrá,_ pensó Harry, y derribó su propia voluntad sobre ella.

La magia luchó y luchó contra él como un caballo salvaje, y fue diez veces peor que la pelea con Tom Riddle, porque Riddle era al menos extraño a su mente, y esto era familiar. Pero Harry era severo. Llamaría a ese poder para derrotar a Riddle y ayudar a Connor. Nunca lo llamaría simplemente para asentarse a su alrededor, como lo había hecho ese día en la oficina de Dumbledore. Su madre lo había entrenado bien. Podría ser corrompido si hacía eso, y no sería corrompido.

 _Esto es para ti_ , dijo la voz helada.

 _Esto es para mi hermano,_ dijo Harry, y se desvaneció, y la voz helada murió con un chasquido y un lamento, y Harry estaba de vuelta en su mente, completamente en control de sus propias acciones, identificando a Tom Riddle como una mancha a la deriva, identificando...

Estaba en el segundo piso. La sombra de una enorme serpiente bailaba en la pared. Estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y se retorcía ansiosamente, con hambre, deseando dar girar en la esquina y alimentarse.

Delante de él estaba Justin, una mano extendida y casi tocándolo. —¿Harry? —jadeó.

Harry sintió una oleada de pura furia. Riddle había atraído al monstruo en cualquier forma destructora de memorias que tuviera mientras Harry estaba luchando contra él, y habría petrificado a alguien que Harry consideraba amigo.

La serpiente empezó a salir por la esquina.

 _Serpiente que petrifica a la gente,_ su entrenamiento le susurró. _Basilisco_.

Harry se volvió hacia la sombra. Levantó una mano y empujó hacia abajo con su magia—hacia Riddle, hacia el basilisco que esperaba. — _Quieto_ —dijo, y supo que era en Pársel, y oyó a Justin jadear, y no le importó.

La sombra siguió avanzando.

Riddle se rio de él, dolorido y sin aliento, pero todavía un sonido de diversión. _Cualquier hablante de Pársel puede comunicarse con un basilisco. Sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede controlar el basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos._

Enfurecido, Harry giró sobre él, y logró una sonrisa sombría mientras Riddle chillaba. _Gracias por decirme eso, Tom._

Rompió la voz de Riddle y la forzó a través de su propia boca, de la misma manera que Riddle debía haber hecho antes, cuando utilizó a Harry para abrir la Cámara y ordenar a la serpiente. _—¡Regresa! De vuelta a tu nido. Espera allí hasta que yo, y sólo yo, te instruya que vuelvas a salir._

El basilisco respondió con una voz para nada como la de Sylarana, una voz de hambre sin sentido. — _Quiero desgarrar. Despedazar. Moler huesos. Desmenuzar. Sangre. Matar_ —la sombra del basilisco hizo aparecer un apéndice que Harry sospechaba que era su lengua bifurcada—. _Puedo oler los sangresucias. Quiero un festín adecuado._

Harry sintió que sus labios se curvaban, y no estaba seguro de si esa era su propia reacción o la de Riddle. Decidió que no importaba en este momento. — _Vuelve a tu nido. No tienes elección. Slytherin te crio, te hizo, te domesticó. Obedéceme._

El basilisco gimió por un momento más, y luego se giró y retrocedió por el pasillo. Harry esperó hasta que la sombra se desvaneció y asomó su cabeza en la esquina, esperando no ver a otro estudiante petrificado por allí. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado libre el basilisco.

El pasillo estaba vacío de estudiantes y basilisco. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y luego volvió su atención hacia Riddle, todavía perdido en el dolor y el asombro en la mente de Harry.

 _No te quiero aquí más tiempo_ , pensó Harry, más decidido de lo que jamás podría recordar, y aguantó con todo su peso.

Riddle se estrelló contra los tejidos de la mente de Harry, contra el bloque de mármol, y apenas escapó del agujero negro esperando para comerlo. Se lamentó, su hechizo destructor de redes y su pura presencia rasgada y desgarrada entre la fuerza de su inquebrantable voluntad, la voluntad inflexible y la magia de Harry.

Al fin gritó. _¡No has visto lo último de mí, Harry Potter!_

 _Qué cosa tan insípida para decir,_ dijo Harry, y apretó una última vez. _Vete ahora, pequeño._

Riddle gritó de nuevo, y se desvaneció de su mente. Harry sintió que su cicatriz quemaba brevemente mientras Riddle se alejaba, y abrió rápidamente los ojos para asegurarse de que Riddle no entrara en Justin. Sin embargo, Justin permaneció allí, desconcertado, y Harry sintió que la presencia de Riddle salía disparada, inclinándose hacia abajo. Harry sonrió. _Probablemente volvió al diario, y apuesto una docena de Galeones que está en la Cámara de los Secretos. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir en ningún otro lugar fuera de él._

Y luego estaba hecho.

Harry cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Su cicatriz se sentía como una herida abierta, y la sangre se derramaba por su rostro. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía. Sylarana se movió débilmente en su brazo. Pero ninguna de esas cosas era un problema tan grande como la magia moviéndose y batiendo sus alas alrededor de él.

Levantó la cabeza y sintió la magia prestar atención. Haría lo que quisiera. Era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Podría haber matado a Tom Riddle después de todo, aunque no quería contar con ello. Era ciertamente más fuerte que Connor. ¿Qué quería que hiciera su magia?

—Lo que quiero que hagas —susurró Harry—, es que te vayas.

El poder se alzó en protesta, pero Harry ya estaba atrapándolo, atándolo en los bucles y cuerdas que no había utilizado para atrapar a Riddle, arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Lo metió en el agujero debajo de sus redes, apartó su mente del agua fría y ordenó que la magia cerrara los ojos y se fuera a dormir. Se contentaría con la clase de magia ordinaria y cotidiana que podía llevar en su mente la mayoría de las veces.

Creyó oír un gruñido de la voz helada antes de cerrar los ojos. No le importó. Era dueño de sí mismo, y _no_ usaría su magia para el mal.

—Harry.

Harry alzó la cabeza. Podía sentir a Draco corriendo desde las mazmorras y Snape haciendo su camino rápidamente a lo largo de los pasillos, pero era Justin quien estaba de pie sobre él ahora, una mano extendida y su cara solemne.

—Vi la sombra del monstruo —dijo—. Y sé que algo andaba mal, que estabas peleando contra… algo. La posesión de la que habló tu hermano, tal vez, suponiendo que no _siempre_ esté lleno de mierda. Gracias por salvar mi vida.

—Discúlpame por ponerla en peligro en primer lugar —dijo Harry, agarrando la mano y dejando que Justin la sacudiera. No podía levantarse aún—. No sabía que estabas allí hasta que era casi demasiado tarde.

Justin se encogió de hombros. —No se puede cambiar el pasado. Además, fue mi culpa. Pensé que estabas siguiéndome, y me giré para hablar contigo —miró la cara de Harry e hizo una mueca—. Merlín, te ves mal.

Harry asintió, no sorprendido. —¿Me disculpas un momento? —preguntó—. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—No creo que puedas caminar hasta la enfermería —dijo Justin, arrodillándose a su lado.

—No es eso —murmuró Harry, y cerró los ojos. Podía ver los vínculos con Draco y Snape ahora que los buscaba, no la trenza dorada tejida profundamente en sus pensamientos que era Sylarana, pero filamentos claros que corrían desde extremos muy exteriores de su red central.

Los rompió. Hubo un breve resplandor de dolor, y de sorpresa tanto de Snape como de Draco. A Harry no le importaba. Había estudiado la poción que creó los lazos en primer lugar, y aprendió a separarlos. No viviría con otras personas en su cabeza.

 _Excepto yo,_ dijo Sylarana.

 _Eres un caso especial,_ señaló Harry mientras se adelantaba. Su cuerpo había decidido que tenía suficiente de sentarse y quería tumbarse en el suelo.

 _Soy muy especial,_ Sylarana estuvo de acuerdo, aturdida.

 _Una serpiente tan hermosa_ , murmuró Harry _. Y tan obediente, sosteniendo la caja durante toda esa batalla y no venir corriendo en mí ayuda._

 _No te obedezco,_ dijo Sylarana. _Te juzgo. Y parecías tener la batalla en tu mano. Voy a tomar el otro cumplido, sin embargo._ Y entonces su voz se interrumpió, y Harry supo que se había quedado dormida.

—¡Harry!

Harry oyó el ruido de pasos en el suelo, y sonrió mientras sentía a Draco caer a su lado. —Estoy bien, Draco —dijo, su voz sonando de cansancio—. O lo estaré.

—Si se quitan de mi camino, señor Malfoy, señor Finch-Fletchley —dijo la voz fría de Snape—, acompañaré al señor Potter a la enfermería.

 _Más como llevarme_ , pensó Harry, y luego ya no estaba.

 


	19. Recuperación

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente  
Capítulo 18: Recuperación**

 

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. La cama de la enfermería no era incómoda, pero él podía sentir las sábanas raspando contra él cuando trató de rodar. Sentía como si Madame Pomfrey lo hubiera envuelto lo más fuerte posible, por temor a que se escapara. Harry resopló ante la idea. Estaba cansado y tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Lo último que quería era irse.

—Harry. Oh, gracias a Merlín.

Sirius apareció por un momento, mirándolo fijamente, luego cayó en una silla al lado de la cama y apretó la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Por un momento, trató de decir algo, pero terminó inclinando la cabeza. Harry sintió un toque en el dorso de su mano, lágrimas y un beso.

—Hola, Sirius —dijo, y parpadeó. Su garganta no se sentía como si necesitara beber, pero su voz no era más fuerte que una rata arañando un pozo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Una semana —susurró Sirius—. Hoy es el día de Navidad —él sonrió—. Y este es un regalo de Navidad muy grande —despeinó el cabello de Harry.

Harry asintió lentamente. —¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua?

Sirius ya tenía una copa en la mesa cercana a la mano, y ayudó a Harry a levantar las almohadas para que pudiera beber. Harry se molestó al descubrir que no podía moverse solo, incluso cuando lo intentaba. Era el efecto de una semana de descanso en cama, lo sabía racionalmente, pero no le _gustaba_. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

—¿Alguien más me ha visitado? —preguntó a Sirius. Muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado en una semana, incluso su relación con Connor. Tenía que saber para poder averiguar qué hacer a continuación.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Sirius—. Malfoy todos los días… y realmente parece ser tu amigo, Harry, aunque Merlín sabe por qué. Quejicus a veces —Sirius frunció el ceño como si no le gustara, pero aún no había encontrado argumentos para refutarlo—. Y Lily y James vinieron ayer. El Director ha venido al menos una vez al día para preguntar por tu salud —él sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban brumosos—. Teníamos tanto miedo de que no fueras a despertar de nuevo, especialmente después de lo que Qu‒Snape nos dijo sobre el daño en su mente.

Harry le tocó la cabeza. —Me duele la cicatriz, pero ¿qué quieres decir con daño?

—Al parecer, durante la… batalla con Tom Riddle, perdiste recuerdos —dijo Sirius cuidadosamente—. Qu‒Snape pensó que debía limitarse a lagunas leves, pero no podía estar seguro. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciste dormido, más seguro estaba que había algún otro daño más permanente —sonrió, y esta vez se parecía más a la sonrisa despreocupada que Harry conocía—. Es un bastardo melancólico. Se lo diré.

Harry sonrió, luego vaciló. Había una pregunta que realmente quería hacer. Pero la respuesta era obvia por lo que había dicho Sirius.

Al final, sin embargo, la presión, la esperanza de que Sirius se había olvidado de mencionarlo de alguna manera, era demasiado.

—¿Connor vino a verme?

Los ojos de Sirius bajaron. —No —dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento, Harry.

Harry inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló. Sus ojos fijos en la pared. —¿Por qué no? —susurró—. Sé que estaba avergonzado por haberme enfrentado, pero podría haber muerto —entonces él hizo una mueca. Estaba lamentándose. _No_ quería sonar como si estuviera quejándose, y ahora sabía que no debía haber hecho la pregunta.

—Creo que está avergonzado, incluso ahora, porque no te creyó al principio e intentó que te expulsaran de Hogwarts —dijo Sirius—. Sé que tus padres tuvieron una conversación muy seria con él sobre eso, y creo que la profesora McGonagall también tenía algo que decir. Pero… no está listo, Harry. No sé por qué, pero todavía no lo está.

Harry asintió. Podía aceptarlo. _Tenía_ que aceptarlo. Todavía no sabía todo lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Connor. Hasta que lo supiera, entonces no tenía derecho a juzgar a su hermano, no había razón para pensar que Connor no había venido a la enfermería sólo para castigarlo. Podrían ser fácilmente el desconcierto y la confusión que Sirius creía que eran.

Se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba haciendo una demostración de mirar alrededor de la enfermería, con los ojos en todas direcciones. Harry alzó las cejas y miró a Sirius, quien se rio de él y lo sacó de la cama.

—¿Sirius? —chilló Harry. Se sentía débil, pero no se oponía a que lo cargaran, hasta que Sirius empezó a salir de la enfermería.

—Has estado encerrado aquí mucho tiempo —dijo Sirius con firmeza mientras trotaban por los pasillos—. Madame Pomfrey no está aquí ahora, fue a visitar a una sobrina suya. Y el Director y Qu‒Snape y todos los estudiantes que se quedaron están abajo en el Festín. No hay nadie que nos vea si volamos —se giró hacia Harry y le guiñó un ojo—. Y tengo que darte tu regalo de Navidad.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras se deslizaban furtivamente por los pasillos. Sabía que tratar de hacer entrar en sentido a Sirius no era bueno, y si realmente nadie los veía…

Solo esperaba que pudieran estar de vuelta antes de que Draco y Snape abandonaran el Festín.

Sirius tomó una puerta lateral fuera de Hogwarts, una que Harry nunca había visto antes. _Por supuesto_ , pensó, mientras la puerta se abría en una nube de nieve y una ancha y resplandeciente extensión que brillaba con sombras azules bajo la luz del sol, _si alguien conocía secretos de la escuela, sería un Merodeador._

—Aquí estamos —dijo Sirius, y lanzó un encanto de calentamiento a Harry—. Ahora, elige. ¿Prefieres volar en mi moto o en tu escoba?

—La moto —dijo Harry en seguida. Pensó que era más seguro. Al menos, tenía más espacio para dos personas. Y él iba a hacer lo que pudiera para preservar su seguridad, si Sirius no lo hacía

Supuso que debería protestar. No podía hacerlo. Había perdido esta camaradería casual que su padrino le mostraba, incluyendo a Harry en sus bromas sin pensarlo dos veces. Y si esto era lo que haría a Sirius sentirse cómodo, servir como una especie de disculpa por lo que había hecho durante el año escolar, entonces Harry estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

_Yo también._

Harry se sobresaltó. Había olvidado a Sylarana hasta que ella habló, aunque la presencia de un peso en su hombro izquierdo le había llevado a asumir que estaba allí.

 _Muchas gracias,_ dijo, y se estiró. _Los encantos del calentamiento se sienten bien. Tengo hambre._

 _Vamos a buscar algo de comida después de esto_ , prometió Harry, mientras observaba a Sirius poner la moto en el suelo y volverla a su tamaño normal. _Pero él quería ser amable. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo._

 _¿Sigues enojado con él?_ preguntó Sylarana.

Lo estaba, Harry reconoció. No es que tuviera derecho a estar enojado. Él empezó a poner el enojo en la caja.

No podía. Harry frunció el ceño. Tiró, pero el movimiento casi instintivo no produjo ningún esfuerzo digno de mención. La caja seguía cerrada.

 _La cerré_ , dijo Sylarana. _Con un patrón que sólo las Locustas conocen. No puedes abrirla a menos que te deje o algo cancele el patrón._

Harry también se sintió irritado por eso. Pero enfocó la irritación hacia la necesidad de conocer las cosas. _¿Por qué no usaste ese patrón cuando estábamos entrenando para luchar contra Riddle?_

 _Porque no tenía el tiempo y la paz necesarios para hacerlo_ , dijo Sylarana. _Esta semana me ha proporcionado mucho de eso._

Ella se movió de debajo de la mano de Sirius mientras él levantaba a Harry por los hombros sobre la moto. Entonces, Sirius puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, se colocó detrás de él, y encendió la moto con una patada.

Harry se apoyó en el pecho de Sirius y escuchó la carcajada de su padrino mientras su aliento producía vapor delante de él. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. La irritación hacía Sylarana, Sirius y Connor—aunque se dijo varias veces que no debía sentirse irritado con Connor—bailaba a lo largo de la superficie de su mente como un relámpago en un cielo oscuro. Podía vivir con ella, suponía. Pero habría sido más sencillo y fácil ponerla en la caja.

 _No pensé que quisieras hacer las cosas de la manera más fácil_ , comentó Sylarana. _Nunca hubieras llegado hasta aquí._

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a trabajar para controlar sus emociones. No tenía el objetivo de derrotar a Riddle para entretenerlo ahora. Tendría que encontrar otra cosa.

Entonces lo encontró: la meta que nunca estuvo lejos de su mente, a la que había dedicado su vida.

_Proteger a Connor. Pero, ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de protegerlo, ahora que he enviado a Riddle lejos y ya no soy un peligro para él?_

_Convertirlo en un líder, por supuesto. Y demostrarle que ya no soy un peligro para él, no importa lo que piense._

Harry había empezado a pensar en maneras de demostrarlo cuando Sirius detuvo la moto y la hizo flotar. Harry se giró para mirarlo fijamente. El rostro de Sirius era solemne mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo de su túnica.

—Quería darte esto cuando nadie más estuviera cerca —murmuró—. Es privado y especial para mí, Harry. Quiero que tu… bueno, lo tengas contigo, y nunca sientas que tienes que dudar antes de usarlo.

Harry trazó un dedo a lo largo del borde del objeto. Estaba envuelto en tela negra, tan gruesa que no podía distinguir más que una forma redonda general. La tela en sí tenía un par de pequeñas palabras cosidas en plata a lo largo del borde inferior. Harry miró a los ojos para leerlos. _Tojours Pur._

Harry tomó aliento. Reconoció el lema de la familia Black. —Sirius, ¿esto es...?

—Algo de mi familia —dijo Sirius—. Algo de la última Guerra, de hecho. Adelante, Harry. Lo prometo. Quiero que lo tengas.

Harry apartó la tela. Debajo de ella había un aro redondo de metal, hecho de un material negro que Harry no reconocía y bordeado con plata brillante. La plata dificultaba ver qué tan ancho era el anillo, parpadeando y jugando trucos con su vista cuando Harry trataba de observarlo detenidamente. No podía decir si se trataba de una pulsera, una corona de algún tipo, o algo más.

El patrón plateado no sólo existía en el borde, sino que lo descubrió al girar el círculo. Se sumergía en el medio del material negro, y finalmente se unía en una sola figura. La figura era una serpiente, erguida, con la boca abierta. Harry vio un diminuto hilo de plata en el centro mismo de la boca que podría haber sido una lengua bifurcada.

—No entiendo —susurró Harry.

—Esto pertenecía a un antepasado mío que sabía Pársel —dijo Sirius con calma. Harry podía oír la tensión bajo su voz, y no se atrevía a mirar su rostro—. Supuestamente, fortalece la magia de quien sabe la lengua, especialmente en lo que se refiere a las serpientes. Dumbledore pensó que podría darle a alguien que no podía entender a las serpientes una ventaja sobre Voldemort en la última guerra. No lo hizo, y finalmente lo volvimos a poner entre los tesoros de mi familia y lo olvidé —Sirius dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Pero yo no tengo un hijo propio, y tú eres un hablante de Pársel, Harry. Deberías tenerlo. Después de todo, no voy a dárselo a Voldemort, ¿verdad? —él sonrió, y parecía más como sí mismo.

Harry no pudo hablar por un largo momento. Miró el rostro de Sirius y luego el aro de nuevo, que pensó estaba destinado a su brazo. Sirius había hecho algo más que darle un regalo de Navidad. Había demostrado que aceptaba lo que Harry pensaba era, automáticamente, como un regalo Oscuro.

 _No lo es,_ dijo Sylarana, y Harry la percibió acercándose más al borde de su manga. _Y no puedo sentir nada de eso. ¿Tal vez tienes que estar usándolo para que la magia se manifieste? Como si necesitaras ayuda para ser más fuerte._

 _Tal vez,_ Harry contestó distraídamente, y deslizó el aro en el bolsillo de su túnica. —Gracias, Sirius —susurró él—. Feliz Navidad. Lo siento, tu regalo que está en casa, pero…

Sirius le despeinó el pelo. —No importa, Harry. Probablemente voy a ir al Valle de Godric en poco tiempo. No sé si Dumbledore te dejará ir conmigo todavía, pero…

—¡Harry!

Harry miró con resignación. Draco estaba de pie en la nieve debajo de ellos, tan abrigado que era imposible decir quién era—excepto que gritaba con una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Madame Pomfrey dijo que… no podías… espera a que le diga al profesor Snape… —y empezó gesticular con rabia, como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que decir.

Harry miró a Sirius. —Supongo que deberíamos bajar.

—Supongo que deberíamos —dijo Sirius. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y la apretó, brevemente—. Me alegra que sigas aquí, Harry.

Harry asintió. Sintió el peso del aro negro en su túnica hasta el fondo, y mantuvo la aceptación de Sirius firmemente consigo mismo. Parecía como si su reunión con otra persona que decía preocuparse por él no iba a ser tan feliz.

Efectivamente, Draco empezó a gritar de nuevo cuando la moto aterrizó. — _¡Harry!_ ¿Por qué no te despertaste mientras estuve allí? Vuelvo del Festín, con una tarta de melaza para ti y esa maldita serpiente…

 _¡Tarta de melaza!_ Sylarana sonaba encantada. Sacó la cabeza de la manga de Harry, luego se estremeció cuando su cuello se encontró con el borde de los encantamientos, pero no retrocedió. _¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?_

 _Probablemente de vuelta en la enfermería_ , Harry contestó, sus ojos observando a Draco con fascinación. Se preguntaba si Draco se daría cuenta de lo mucho que sonaba como su madre, o si eso era sólo coincidencia.

—Y, y, y tú habías desaparecido, y nadie sabía dónde estabas, y el profesor Snape corría por la escuela pensando que habías sido secuestrado, y por fin salí aquí y estabas volando como un _idiota_ , y decidí quedarme aquí y perderme la Navidad en la mansión por _esto_ , y‒

—Draco —Harry se las arregló para cortarlo. Sirius estaba tosiendo, como lo hacía en la (rara) ocasión cuando no quería reírse en voz alta de alguien. Harry sospechó que comenzaría a reírse en un momento, y no creía que Draco lo llevara tan bien.

—¿Qué? —Draco hizo una pausa, su rostro enrojecido y su respiración difícil mientras miraba a Harry.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo —dijo Harry.

El rostro de Draco se convirtió en una sonrisa deslumbrantemente dulce. Él se adelantó y en realidad arrastró a Harry fuera del medio abrazo de Sirius, algo que Harry no había pensado que pudiera hacer. —Idiota —murmuró, su rostro en el cabello de Harry—. Y es más de lo que te mereces, también, después de la manera en que me alejaste de tu mente tan groseramente. Bueno, no te preocupes. El profesor Snape puede volver a hacer esa poción y‒

Harry puso una suave mano en el hombro de Draco. Esto era algo que había pensado que quedó claro en el momento en que rompió los lazos, pero tal vez no lo estaba. —Draco —dijo—. Sólo tenía los lazos porque necesitaba su ayuda para derrotar a Riddle. No los renovaré. Mi tarea ahora es proteger a Connor y mantenerlo a salvo, y no creo que eso sea algo que requiera que estés en mi mente.

Draco retrocedió y se quedó boquiabierto por un momento. Entonces empezó a farfullar. Puesto que Harry había esperado que esto sucediera, se las arregló para parecer tranquilo, esperaba, en lugar de tan exasperado como se sentía.

—Pero me gustó oír tus pensamientos —dijo Draco, quien evidentemente había decidido que la mejor manera de hacer que Harry cambiara de opinión era quejarse—. Y pensé que necesitabas a alguien en tu mente ahora para ayudarte a sanar el daño. El profesor Snape me habló de ello. Podrías tener heridas de tu batalla con Riddle. Podría ayudar a llenarlas.

—La Oclumancia hará eso —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Y te agradezco por querer compartir mis pensamientos, pero no quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué _no_?

—Me dirías que hiciera las cosas de otra manera —dijo Harry—. No sólo tratarías de ayudarme a curar las heridas o proteger a Connor. Me dirías que proteger a Connor es incorrecto y que debería estar haciendo otra cosa, y… bueno. No puedo hacer eso, Draco. Estar disponible para mi hermano es siempre lo más importante —se preparó, esperando que Draco lo entendiera.

Draco lo miró a la cara. Harry se preguntó cuán profundamente lo veía. Alguien entrenado por un hombre como Lucius Malfoy debería ver un poco más de lo que aparecía en la superficie, a juicio de Harry, pero Draco lo había sorprendido antes, especialmente cuando estaba decidido a salirse con la suya.

Draco apartó la mirada de él y murmuró algo que Harry no pudo distinguir. Tenía palabras al final sobre “ir de primero”, pero cuando Harry le pidió que lo repitiera, Draco sacudió la cabeza, su rostro frío y cerrado.

Luego sonrió de nuevo y abrazó a Harry con fuerza alrededor de los hombros. Sylarana se alejó de nuevo con un suspiro paciente. —Pero todavía me alegro de que estés mejor —dijo—. Y no puedo esperar a darte los regalos de mi familia.

Harry parpadeó, luego se sonrojó. Se había olvidado completamente de conseguirle algo a Draco o los regalos de los Malfoy… había pensado en ello una vez, a principios de octubre, y luego lo dejó escapar de nuevo cuando Riddle empezó a poseerlo. —Ah, Draco, yo…

—Eso no importa —le interrumpió Draco—. Realmente, Harry, ya que te despertaste el día de Navidad y vas a volver a la enfermería conmigo ahora, no necesitas darme un regalo —su voz desafió a Harry a comentar algo en absoluto en esa oración.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se rindió. Sabía que debía preguntar más sobre lo que preocupaba a Draco, debería disculparse más por no darle un regalo, y debería intentar razonar por qué Draco estaba tan preocupado por no poder compartir su mente más, cuando siempre había sido algo temporal. Pero eso implicaría excavar en temas que Harry no estaba seguro que estuviera listo para ver, temas que le harían daño tanto a él como a Draco.

Harry podía ver el borde de un abismo en el que casi había caído dentro, y se alegró de alejarse de él cuando se despidió de Sirius, lo abrazó y luego siguió a Draco de regreso a la enfermería.

_Sé que no puedo estar demasiado cerca de Draco, o se interpondría en mi amistad con Connor. Siempre supe que tener amigos en Slytherin podría hacer eso. Y aunque me ha mostrado lealtad hasta ahora, e incluso me eligió a mí por encima de su familia, esta es una opción que no quiero pedirle que haga todavía. Si simplemente lo ignoramos, entonces podemos fingir que no tenemos problemas por un poco más de tiempo._

* * *

Snape los estaba esperando cuando regresaron a la enfermería. Él entrecerró los ojos a Harry y se deslizó hacia adelante desde la cama, con su túnica barriendo detrás de sí, de la forma en que Harry imaginaba la cola del basilisco moviéndose—. ¿Y dónde ha estado, señor Potter? —susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Harry sintiera como si la escarcha todavía le mordiera.

—Black lo llevó a volar —dijo Draco, y empaquetó a Harry de vuelta en la cama—. A pesar de que todavía no está lo suficientemente fuerte, y comenzó a temblar en el camino de regreso.

—Draco —Harry logró decir a medias. Era cierto que había empezado a temblar. No era cierto que él viera la necesidad de contarle eso a Snape.

—A volar —dijo Snape, con una voz que prometía ruina y pesadumbre.

—A volar —dijo Draco, con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego se volvió y recogió tres regalos de al lado de la cama. Los dejó en el regazo de Harry—. ¿Esa poción pone a Harry a dormir, Profesor Snape?

—Sí —dijo Snape—. Impide al señor Potter dañar más a su mente. Por supuesto, parece decidido a hacerlo por su cuenta.

Harry lo ignoró cuando abrió el primer regalo. Él parpadeó. No tenía ni idea…

—Draco, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? —susurró, inclinando el objeto para poder verlo mejor bajo la luz de la enfermería.

—Oh, mi familia ha tenido el marco durante mucho tiempo —dijo Draco airadamente—. Diente de dragón genuino, mezclado con cristal y‒

—Draco —Harry giró la imagen para que Draco no pudiera pretender ignorar que era una fotografía de ellos juntos, caminando por el pasillo en lo que debió haber sido algún punto a principios de año. El Draco en la imagen estaba empujando al Harry, que parecía estar tratando de apartarse de él sin ser obvio. Ese Harry tenía una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara que Harry encontraba profundamente familiar, y el Draco estaba tratando de evitar que su propia cara tuviera una sonrisa de alegría—. Esto, quise decir. ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

—Por ahí.

El rostro de Draco tenía esa mirada cerrada de nuevo. Harry decidió no preguntar, para que no tuvieran que discutir todas las _otras_ cosas incómodas que tenían. Puso la fotografía suavemente en su regazo y acarició el marco cristalino, que brillaba con facetas sutiles y ligeras bajo la superficie. —Gracias —dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza. Un leve rubor había comenzado en su rostro.

Harry le dio una mirada a Snape, sólo para encontrar al hombre simplemente parado allí y observando, su cara neutral. Por supuesto, una mueca brotó en el momento en que Harry lo miró. Harry rodó los ojos y abrió el segundo regalo, que resultó ser de Narcissa, una escultura real de un ave fénix, hecha de lo que Harry pensó que podría ser oro genuino, con rubíes en los ojos y las puntas de las plumas. Entregándose a la tentación, le acarició el pecho, que, aunque hecho con metal, parecía lo suficientemente real como para despedir plumas suaves y dejarlas desprendidas alrededor de la habitación.

El fénix empezó a cantar. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando reconoció la canción. Era una que Narcissa había cantado e interpretado para ellos cuando había sido un huésped en Malfoy Manor la Navidad pasada. Una de las viejas canciones de historia del mundo mágico, sobre la fundación de Hogwarts y el exilio final de Salazar Slytherin.

Harry tragó saliva por el nudo en su garganta. —Dile a tu madre gracias por mí, Draco —susurró, quitando la mano. El fénix se calló de inmediato.

—Puedes escribirle y decírselo tú —dijo Draco—. Ella le daría la bienvenida a una carta tuya, ya sabes —él tenía una mirada intencionada en su rostro ahora, que no revelaba nada de sus otras emociones.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, demasiado abrumado para empezar a hablar, y luego, con cierta cautela, abrió el regalo de Lucius. Le había dado un Cristal Enemigo el año pasado. Harry esperaba algo más parecido este año, de doble filo e irónico, un agudo recordatorio de que estaban en diferentes bandos.

Frunció el ceño, perplejo, para encontrar sólo un anillo. Lo giró en la mano, vacilante, a la espera de una aguja que brotara de la piedra y le inyectara veneno, o que sus manos se hincharan y se volvieran azules con alguna horrible enfermedad contagiosa.

Permaneció como era, sin embargo, un anillo de plata simple, fijado con una sola piedra clara del color de la nieve que recogía la luz y los reflejos de todas partes en la habitación. Harry sabía que la piedra no era un diamante, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. La tocó, por fin, retrocediendo apenas en caso de que la aguja se activara por el tacto.

La piedra estaba escandalosamente fría, y Harry comprendió entonces. No era una joya. Era un trozo de hielo congelado por encantamientos de los que Harry nunca había oído hablar.

Él medio cerró los ojos mientras recordaba su entrenamiento. Los anillos de hielo eran un regalo raro ahora, pero habían sido comunes, al igual que muchas de las tradiciones de sangrepura que Harry había insistido en aprender. Significaban una consideración equilibrada, reconociendo el peligro y el poder de un enemigo potencial mientras demostraba que el donante no estaba exactamente mal dispuesto hacia él.

También eran—antes, al menos—el primer regalo dado cuando una tregua estaba siendo negociada entre dos magos poderosos.

Harry parpadeó a la nada, luego sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy no abandonaría a Voldemort, no después de las cosas que hizo en su nombre. Este anillo era una muestra de aprecio, probablemente para satisfacer a su hijo, no el movimiento inicial de una tregua. Harry no podía imaginar por qué Lucius querría hacer eso.

Podía imaginar muy bien por qué Lucius querría jugar un juego así, sin embargo, una sonrisa lúgubre se formó en sus labios. Podía pedir a Sirius que fuera al Callejón Diagon por él y le comprara el siguiente regalo en el juego, una pieza rectangular de ébano cortada exactamente cono el hielo en el anillo. Eso respondía poder con poder y anunciaba sospecha persistente. Harry sabía que Lucius no continuaría con la farsa por mucho tiempo, desde que los regalos se hacían más serios y costosos, pero sería interesante ver qué hacia cuando recibiera el regalo de Harry.

—Agradécele a tu padre por mí, Draco —dijo, deslizando el anillo en su dedo medio de la izquierda—. Y dile que acepto su mensaje —se detuvo—. No, espera. Se lo diré yo en una carta.

Draco lo observó por un momento. —No le escribirás a mi madre, a quien le agradas —dijo—. Pero le escribirás a mi padre, quien es un enemigo político. No te entiendo para nada, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No hay problema. Y tal vez le escriba a tu madre, también —recogió la fotografía y el fénix de su regazo y los puso cuidadosamente en la mesa al lado de su cama—. Muchas gracias, Draco. De verdad.

Draco se ruborizó de nuevo, luego se inclinó y abrazó a Harry. —Feliz navidad —dijo.

—Si _ya_ ha terminado, señor Malfoy —dijo Snape—. Debo darle esta poción al señor Potter.

Draco asintió, susurró una despedida y se escabulló. Harry se giró para enfrentar a Snape. Había notado que él no había interrumpido la entrega de regalos, ni que lo había ridiculizado. Harry no estaba bajo la creencia que le _agradaba_ a Snape, o que le gustara en verdad Draco, pero al menos Snape era lo bastante ecuánime como para que ya no fuera injustamente hostil.

 _Hacia mí_ , se corrigió, cuando la primera pregunta de la boca de Snape fue: —¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que se está haciendo a usted mismo en el nombre de servir a su infeliz hermano?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Lo sé muy bien. Sigue asumiendo que soy un niño, señor. De sería que no lo hiciera. Estas acciones son el resultado de decisiones que tome mucho tiempo antes de venir aquí.

Snape bufó. —No puede decirme que esperaba ser poseído por Tom Riddle.

—Claro que no —dijo Harry—. Esa fue una sorpresa desagradable. Pero esperaba enfrentar a Voldemort. Y aprender hechizos Oscuros, antes de que pregunte por el _Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio_. En verdad lo saqué de un libro. Lo usaré de nuevo, si tengo que hacerlo, y otros como ese, para que la gente le preste atención a Connor. ¿Asumo que se disipó cuando las personas dejaron el Gran Comedor y escaparon de la presencia de Connor?

—Sí —dijo Snape a regañadientes—. Funcionó como esperaba, señor Potter. Pero ese no es el punto. Tiene docenas de heridas nuevas en su mente ahora. Tiene memorias extraviadas. Sospecho que su magia está agotada, y que le tomará algo de tiempo ser tan competente en clase como lo ha sido hasta ahora —él se detuvo, luego añadió, en tono grabado con ácido—. Y sinceramente espero que esto no haya afectado su habilidad para las Pociones.

—Si ese fuera el caso —dijo Harry, no evitando los ojos de Snape—, le prometo que estudiaría para tenerla de vuelta.

Snape sacudió su cabeza y tomó aliento. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era ronca. —¿Por qué está _haciendo_ esto? No hay razón para ello. Otros pueden proteger al señor Potter, es decir, su hermano. Estaba bajo la impresión de que Black estaba aquí para ese propósito en específico. Y él debe enfrentar al Señor Oscuro en sus propios términos tarde o temprano.

—Claro que debe hacerlo —dijo Harry en calma—. Y cuando tuvo que hacerlo el año pasado, lo hizo bien, y redujo a Quirrell a cenizas. Estoy aquí para manejar otras amenazas, más pequeñas‒

—¡Tom Riddle es difícilmente una amenaza _más pequeña,_ niño idiota!

Harry esperó un momento, solo para asegurarse que Snape no lo interrumpiría de nuevo, y sacudió la cabeza. —Sí, lo es. Sólo es un fragmento de Voldemort, no la cosa completa. Connor no necesitaba lidiar con él. Necesita reservar sus recursos para el precio mayor. Por lo que estaré en su camino lo más que pueda, y también lo ayudaré a convertirse en un mejor líder y más hábil… algo que he descuidado hasta ahora. Hay un límite en cuanto puedo entrenarlo, por supuesto, ya que no puedo mostrarle cuán avanzadas son mis habilidades. Pero le prometo que él nos salvará, señor.

Snape lo miró en silencio. Luego le pasó la poción. —Debemos reanudar su entrenamiento en Oclumancia después de las fiestas. Esa es la única forma en que pueda llenar y, eventualmente, sanar las heridas de su mente.

Harry asintió, bebió la poción, y se acostó para dormir. Era un alivio escapar de los ojos exploratorios del Profesor de Pociones, y la culpa irritante porque, una vez más, había fallado en convencer a Snape de la importancia de Connor.

* * *

Snape se paró a mirar a Harry por largos momentos después de que el chico cerrara los ojos. Se encontró agradecido que Harry no hubiera despertado sino una semana después de la batalla, incluso aunque Snape había estado más y más convencido, con cada día que pasaba, que no iba a recuperar la consciencia.

La demora le había dado tiempo a Snape para lidiar con sus propias emociones—el shock que experimentó cuando la magia de Harry se expandió desde los confines de su ser, el miedo que sintió al creer que Tom Riddle le liberaría, la súbita liberación de semanas de tensión y miedo.

Y el orgullo a regañadientes, o algo muy parecido, porque Harry había usado Oclumancia y el conocimiento de su propia mente contra Riddle.

Snape alargó la mano, vacilante a pesar de su conocimiento de que la poción mantendría al chico firmemente dormido y cuidadosamente apartó su cabello de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Todavía ardía y era de color rojo violento. No se había aplacado desde que Harry llegó al hospital, aunque al menos había dejado de sangrar después de la primera hora.

Snape había oído fragmentos de la conversación de Riddle con Harry, tan duro se había estado concentrando. Sólo creía más probable, y no menos, que Harry era el Chico-Que-Vivió. ¿De qué otra manera podría tener una conexión tan profunda con el Señor Oscuro?

Pero también sabía que tratar de convencer a Harry de esa verdad sería casi imposible.

 _Entonces no le hables de eso,_ decidió mientras se alejaba de la cama. _Que crea lo que necesita creer, o quiere creer, con respecto a su hermano. En su lugar, ofrécele entrenamiento, el que no tiene, y todavía necesitará en las batallas por venir._

_Es más importante que él tenga éxito que saber por qué está teniendo éxito._

_Pero si y cuando cambie de opinión…_

_Estaré listo._

Snape se giró y dejó la enfermería, la capa arremolinándose detrás de él. Pretendía encontrar y provocarle culpa a Black por sacar a su ahijado de la enfermería mientras aún estaba débil. Lo complacería, y Black había sido un verdadero estúpido.

Además, Snape tenía que hacer _algo_ para mantener las apariencias ahora que había decidido que apostar con Black también había sido un error de su parte.


	20. Camarilla

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente  
Capítulo 19: Camarilla**

 

A Harry no le gustaba lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

 _Has estado pensando esas dos cosas por la última media hora_ , apuntó Sylarana, deslizándose por su cuello. _Piensa algo más. Esto es aburrido._

Harry alzó el brazo y la acarició. _Lo siento. Es sólo—no quiero hacer esto_.

 _Eso es sólo una pequeña variación del tema en general_ , dijo Sylarana. _Varía un poco. Me gustaría ver algo de variedad en tu mente. Piensa en comida. El Festín comenzará pronto_. Sonaba como si estuviera babeando, si las serpientes pudieran babear. 

Harry asintió. Ya estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor. Las puertas se abrirían pronto, y la comida aparecería en sus platos, y los estudiantes que habían ido a casa para Navidad emergerían…

Y sus pensamientos tartamudearon hasta detenerse y volvieron a su círculo.

_Harry._

Él parpadeó y miró abajo mientras Sylarana sacaba su cabeza de la túnica. Ella casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, como si pensara que la intimidad en su cabeza le daría una buena idea de con quien estaba hablando. _¿Sí, Sylarana?_ Preguntó, ya que parecía que eso era lo que ella esperaba.

 _Irá bien,_ dijo, y le dio un codazo en el costado del cuello. _Relájate. Me tienes en tu cabeza para avisarte si estás a punto de hacer algo estúpido_. Se dio la vuelta y se deslizó por su brazo.

Harry soltó una respiración corta y dura y se volvió cuando las puertas se abrieron. Draco, sentado a su lado, el único otro estudiante en la mesa de Slytherin, le apretó el brazo. —Estaré detrás de ti —susurró.

—Sólo si prometes no hablar —murmuró Harry desde la esquina de su boca.

—¿Diría _yo_ algo que lo arruinara? —replicó Draco. Su rostro era el reflejo de la inocencia cuando Harry lo miró.

—Sí, lo dirías —dijo Harry, sombrío—. Bien, entonces. Puedes venir conmigo, pero si lo molestas de cualquier forma, no te daré tu regalo de Navidad.

Draco se irguió. —¿Me conseguiste un regalo de Navidad? —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que las cabezas se giraran a ellos, incluyendo, vio Harry, algunas entre los Gryffindor que regresaban. Hizo una mueca. Quería que las cosas pasaran como se suponía que pasarían. Iba a tener una confrontación con Connor y forzar a su hermano a no ignorarlo, pero sólo en sus propios términos.

—¡Sí! —susurró de regreso—. ¿Por qué crees que te hice irte de la enfermería todas esas veces que Hedwig regresaba con mi correo? Ahora, cállate. O no tendrás tu regalo.

—¿Y mis padres? —preguntó Draco con un ligero gemido en su garganta—. No sería justo castigarlos por algo que hice.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que es justo? —Harry podía ver a Connor ahora, cabello negro desordenado destacando en una multitud de Weasleys pelirrojos. No miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Por la forma en que caminaba, reía y hablaba, bien podría ser que no existiera. Harry se tragó el mal humor, quemándole todo el camino hacia abajo. _No esta vez, hermano. Esta vez, no me vas a ignorar._

—Me preocupo por lo que es justo —insistió Draco—. Cuando aplica a mi familia, al menos. ¿Y por qué estás viendo al imbécil _ahora_? Se supone que estás hablando conmigo.

Renuentemente, Harry volvió su atención a Draco. —Le conseguí a tu madre un cisne —dijo—. Esta hecho de cristal, y encantado para actuar como un espejo cuando ella, y sólo ella, diga su nombre. Decirlo dos veces hará que se anime y vuele a ti o tu padre como mensaje por si ella está en peligro.

Draco parecía impresionado. —Ese es un regalo paranoico, Harry, incluso _si_ es brillante.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Creí que funcionaría —murmuró—. Y le conseguí a tu padre una pieza triangular de ébano, cortada como el hielo de mi anillo.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio. Harry podía ver a Draco tratando de descifrarlo, y fallando. No tenía mucha educación en tradiciones sangrepura antiguas, aunque Harry suponía que no podía culparlo por eso. Draco había sido educado en las danzas modernas, y eso era más de lo que se podía esperar de un heredero mágico normal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al final.

—Él lo sabrá —respondió Harry—. Pregúntale, si de verdad quieres. Es por la misma razón que me envió el anillo de hielo.

Draco parecía como si quisiera preguntar más, pero Blaise se dejó caer en el asiento al otro lado de él y se inclinó a preguntarle cómo habían estado sus vacaciones de Navidad, dándole a Harry una sonrisa distraída. Draco se giró para responderle, y dejó a Harry libre para mirar a Connor.

Por un momento.

—Potter.

Harry parpadeó y miró por encima del hombro. Millicent Bulstrode, que nunca le hablaba mucho, estaba allí, frunciendo el ceño. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, haciéndola ver aún más impresionante; era más alta y más fuerte que él. Tenía los ojos oscuros clavados en su cara.

—¿Sí, Bulstrode? —preguntó al fin, cuando quedó claro que no se iría.

—¿Estás recuperado de tu posesión por Riddle, entonces? —preguntó.

Harry la miró fijamente. Luego dijo: —¿Quién dijo que eso era lo que me pasaba?

—Oí cosas —dijo Millicent vagamente—. Sólo quiero saber si estás recuperado, o si vas a venir por la noche y matarnos a todos en nuestras camas.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry, todavía tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando.

Millicent lo miró y añadió: —Escucho cosas en el segundo piso —y se dio la vuelta. Harry la observó mientras se sentaba, luego decidió que había estado tratando de enojarle. Después de todo, el cuarto de baño del que el basilisco había salido de alguna manera estaba en el segundo piso, y los ataques habían sucedido allí, también. Por supuesto que tendría sentido decir que había oído hablar de Riddle en el segundo piso.

La cena apareció entonces, en medio de un discurso de Dumbledore al que Harry no le prestó atención. Dumbledore sabía lo que planeaba hacer esta noche, y le había dado a Harry no sólo aprobación, sino permiso. _Es hora de que Connor entienda lo que sus acciones provocan en los demás,_ había dicho. _Pueden hacer que la gente se vuelva contra él algún día, y entonces ¿cómo puede ser un líder?_

Harry había señalado que nunca se volvería contra su hermano, y Dumbledore se había reído indulgentemente y le había palmeado el hombro, señalando que la lealtad tenía que expandirse hacia fuera de él. Connor lo sostendría, por supuesto, pero por el momento, parecía que él y Harry se habían vuelto el uno contra el otro. Otros estudiantes tenían que ver que Harry y Connor eran leales entre ellos antes de que pudieran ser leales al futuro salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry apenas sabía lo que estaba comiendo, mientras miraba a través de la habitación hacia Connor durante la cena. Las únicas interrupciones fueron Sylarana empujándolo por un pedazo de comida, o preguntando cuándo llegaría la tarta de melaza. _¡Tarta de melaza!_ Apareció con regular exuberancia en la cabeza de Harry, haciendo un extraño contraste con el enfoque de sus pensamientos. _¡Quiero tarta de melaza!_

La cena terminó por fin. Harry se puso de pie. Ojos se posaron en él de inmediato, sobre todo curiosos. Todo el mundo sabía ya que se había desmayado y había pasado tiempo en el hospital, aunque Harry esperaba que la mayoría de los estudiantes—exceptuando a Millicent por cualquier razón—siguieran ignorando por qué.

Fingió no notar las miradas, sobre todo de la mesa de Ravenclaw, y salió de la habitación. Esperaría a que Connor saliera. No iba a obligar a su hermano a reconocerlo delante del Gran Comedor. Él pensó que su último enfrentamiento no había funcionado bien, parcialmente, porque había sido público. Si se enfrentaba a Connor en un rincón aislado del vestíbulo, las reacciones de su hermano serían, probablemente, más sinceras.

 _Tal vez,_ dijo Sylarana, que estaba tan llena de tarta de melaza que Harry había pensado que se había ido a dormir. _Por otra parte, él es un idiota._

—No creo que sea un idiota todo el tiempo —susurró Harry, paseándose de un lado a otro para evitar la energía nerviosa que lo llenaba. Draco le dirigió una mirada curiosa, más que irritada. Su último truco era estar celoso de Sylarana, porque podía hablar en los pensamientos de Harry y él no. Harry pensó que eso era absolutamente ridículo, y les hizo a ambos el favor de ignorarlo—. Sólo una parte del tiempo. Y esta vez... bueno, sólo necesito respuestas. Eso no significa que sea tan tonto como para ignorarme como lo ha estado haciendo.

Draco empezó a hablar con un tono aburrido, como si estuviera meditando en voz alta y Harry sólo estuviera en la vecindad. —Los idiotas acusan a sus hermanos de ser Oscuros. Los idiotas no ven las medidas desesperadas que sus hermanos están tomando sólo para tratar de mantenerse con vida. Los idiotas no visitan a sus hermanos en la enfermería. Sí, creo que Connor se adapta perfectamente a todas las características de un idiota.

Harry se giró y lo miró furioso. —¡No fue culpa suya! Es sólo un niño, y yo no le conté de las medidas, y, bueno, estoy seguro de que tenía una buena razón para no visitarme en la enfermería. _Debe_ tenerla.

—Harry —dijo Draco, mirándolo a los ojos—, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que piensas en él mucho más de lo que él piensa en ti?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. Ese es el punto. Él tiene que dividir su atención y tiempo entre muchas personas que lo necesitan. Yo sólo soy una persona —se preguntó por qué Draco había decidido volver a hablar de esto. Era irrelevante. O, más bien, Draco entendía, pero luego se negaba a tomarlo en serio.

—Tal vez no merece tu intensa consideración, tampoco —dijo Draco cuidadosamente—. Quizá otros lo hagan.

—Como tú —dijo Harry, con un suspiro—. Sí, Draco, sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos...

—Como tú —lo cortó Draco.

Harry no se molestó en justificar eso con una respuesta, mientras miraba hacia un lado y veía a Connor emergiendo del Gran Comedor justo entonces. Sólo tenía a Ron y Hermione con él, maravilla de maravillas y gracias a Merlín. Ron se acercó al lado de Connor, como si fuera a sacar su varita y maldecir a cualquiera que lo saludara. Hermione caminaba a una distancia corta detrás, su cara preocupada.

—Connor —dijo Harry, y dio un paso adelante.

Connor encorvó los hombros y siguió caminando.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. _Perdóname por el insulto, hermano, pero has ido demasiado lejos_. —¿No vas a enfrentarme? —preguntó—. Creo que un verdadero Gryffindor lo habría hecho. Ustedes son la Casa del Coraje, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que Connor diera vuelta, y Harry vio la máscara en los ojos y el rostro deshecho, la ira y los celos brotaron en el siguiente instante. _—¿Ustedes?_ —susurró—. Debería haber sabido que has renunciado a querer estar en Gryffindor, Harry. ¿Estás todo bien y cómodo en el pozo de las víboras?

—Oh, no, no vas a hacerlo —dijo Harry, su voz tan feroz que Connor lo miró y parpadeó—. No estamos hablando de mí. Estamos hablando de ti. ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarme a la enfermería cuando estuve enfermo? ¿Era el orgullo? ¿Muchos nervios? ¿Demasiado _asustado_?

Hermione miró horrorizada a Connor. Ron le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. —¿De qué está hablando, compañero? —preguntó—. Me dijiste que lo visitaste. Ese fue el día en que no pudiste venir a la Madriguera porque estabas aquí con tus padres, ¿recuerdas?

Harry lo miró fijamente _. ¿Tampoco les dijo? Está actuando como un cobarde—un mentiroso, un Slytherin. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Si sigue mostrando esas cualidades en lugar de las Gryffindor que necesita, entonces Dumbledore tiene razón, y nadie va a seguirlo._

Y, por supuesto, hizo la confrontación mucho más desagradable de lo que Harry habría imaginado, porque significaba que Connor se vio obligado a defender su honor. Sus ojos brillaron, y él emitió un gruñido bajo que le recordó a Harry un montón a Sirius en su forma Animagus.

—¡No lo visité porque no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que él! —gritó, mirando entre Ron y Hermione—. Durante once años, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí, y entonces... entonces simplemente se _volvió contra mí_ , empezó a actuar como si otras personas fueran más importantes, ¡empezó a actuar como si _él_ fuera alguien _importante_! Debería haber sido expulsado, y lo saben. ¡Cualquier otro estudiante que anduviera alrededor de la gente petrificándola habría sido expulsado! Pero no, no Harry Potter —Connor giró, y sus ojos estaban llenos de aversión—. Nosotros éramos los que andábamos por ahí tratando de salvar la escuela, igual que el año pasado cuando protegimos la Piedra y derrotamos a Voldemort. Y mi hermano está tratando de _arruinarlo_ todo.

—Y una mierda —dijo una voz muy fuerte detrás de Harry, antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

Se volvió, listo para sisear a Draco por interrumpir, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Draco estaba parado, con la boca abierta, tan aturdido como él. Justin Finch-Fletchley era el que había hablado, y se alejaba de un grupo de estudiantes que se reunió en torno a la discusión, sacando la varita. A su lado estaban Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, y detrás de ellos había un chico rubio que Harry conocía vagamente. Pensó que su nombre era Smith. Zacharias Smith, o algo similar.

Los Hufflepuff se acercaron a Harry y se detuvieron. Smith se dirigió hacia la derecha, pero Hannah y Ernie se pararon a ambos lados de él como guardias, y Justin salió delante de él, su varita apuntando a Connor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Connor. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con una Maldición Explosiva. Harry, un poco aturdido, se preguntó si provenía de la visión de otros estudiantes defendiendo a Harry, o de la visión de _Hufflepuffs_ haciéndolo—. Sabes que es malvado. Estabas allí cuando hicimos las acusaciones. Sabes que sólo se salió con la suya porque es la mascota de Snape.

—Me salvó la vida —dijo Justin, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por todo el vestíbulo. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no creyó que pudiera hablar; la conmoción había cerrado su garganta—. El monstruo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Vi su sombra. Y entonces él gritó y lo hizo retroceder. Y desde entonces ha estado bien. Venció la posesión. Le he preguntado al profesor Black sobre eso. Deberías haberlo hecho también—agregó, mirando a Connor—. Es _tu_ hermano y yo sólo soy su amigo.

Connor movió la boca, pero aparentemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que decir.

—No sé a qué crees que estás jugando —dijo Justin—, surgiendo con altas y poderosas razones para oponerte a Harry cuando no eres más que un mocoso celoso. Pero está lastimando a Harry. Así que crece, consíguete una mente, y para.

—No tengo que hacerlo —dijo Connor, y Harry vio su inherente terquedad cobrando vida—. Estoy tratando de proteger a la escuela del mal. Ese es mi deber.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Justin, dándole una sonrisa feroz. A Harry recordó que, si bien las serpientes y los leones podían ser más peligrosos, irritar a un tejón era una mala idea. Además, un tejón era mucho más difícil de separar de una pierna—. _Esperaba_ que dijeras eso. Eso significa que tenemos una excusa para permanecer en torno a Harry y protegerlo de la clase de emboscadas que tus pequeños amigos ingeniarán —miró por encima de su hombro a Harry—. Lo siento, amigo, pero creo que es el mejor curso. Merlín sabe lo que intentaría, de lo contrario. Sé que ya te habían emboscado y golpeado una vez.

—No creo que haya sido Connor —dijo Harry, declarando la verdad.

Justin se encogió de hombros. —Sí, pero apuesto que él era parte de la razón por la que alguien más lo hizo. Así que nos quedaremos aquí y nos pondremos cómodos.

—No pueden entrar en la sala común de Slytherin —dijo Draco, con presunción.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Justin con paciencia—. Pero confiamos en que tú lo cuides allí. Ayudaremos a protegerlo en los pasillos del exterior.

—Realmente no creo que esto sea necesario —dijo Harry tan calmadamente como pudo. Podía ver vislumbres de la cara de Connor por el rabillo del ojo, y eso le dijo que todo iba mal. Connor estaba ruborizado y parecía listo para llorar. Harry había planeado ser gentil, tan gentil que su hermano le perdonaría casi antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Eso demostraría a Connor cómo ser suave y misericordioso, más bien que forzarlo a aprenderlo. Y ahora el plan estaba arruinado de nuevo, y todo a causa de algo que, aunque Harry pensó que podía apreciar—estaba cansado de estar solo—no lo _necesitaba—_. Gracias. Te considero un amigo, Justin. Pero Connor no necesita esto, y yo tampoco.

—Oh, sí, lo necesita —dijo Justin—. Creo que tu hermano necesita que le bajen los humos un poco. ¿Zacharias?

Harry parpadeó y miró a Smith. Avanzó un paso, con los ojos brillantes. Harry pensó que era muy similar a la mirada febril que había visto en Hermione cuando estaba en busca de nuevos conocimientos, pero con un borde claramente cruel.

—¿Por qué decidiste que Harry era malvado? —preguntó Smith a Connor, con voz tranquila y casual.

—Porque empezó a poseer gente —dijo Connor.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba poseyendo gente? —preguntó Smith.

—Era obvio —dijo Connor en breve, y su rostro comenzó a ponerse tan rojo que Harry estaba momentáneamente temeroso de que se rompiera y empezara a gritar—. Una vez que escuché lo que estaba haciendo, y él... —se detuvo.

Smith se inclinó hacia delante y miró al rostro de Connor. —Escucha —dijo con el aire de un profesor que daba conferencias a un estudiante—, si yo pensara en razones por las que mi hermano podría hacer tales cosas, entonces no pensaría en “poseído por un malvado Señor Oscuro” de inmediato. Probablemente pensaría que había algo malo. Que había sido falsamente acusado, o que había sido chantajeado y obligado a eso, o incluso que había sido hechizado y, sinceramente, no pensaría que estaba haciendo nada malo hasta que ocurriera la primera petrificación. Parece que no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas. Qué lástima. ¿Por qué pensaste en la posesión?

Connor murmuró algo.

Smith apretó una mano alrededor de su oreja y se aclaró la garganta cortésmente. —No puedo oírte —dijo.

—Detente —dijo Harry, abruptamente sabiendo lo que Smith estaba tratando de hacer que Connor admitiera. Empezó a empujar hacia delante, pero Justin sacudió la cabeza hacia él.

—Tiene que ser bajado del pedestal —dijo Justin—. Déjalo, Harry. Es un imbécil autoritario y pomposo en este momento. Todo el mundo en Hufflepuff piensa así, y me imagino que incluso algunos de los Gryffindor están empezando a creerlo.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

Justin lo miró devuelta, y luego sonrió, una sonrisa con una emoción incómoda como la piedad en algún lugar de ella. —Me lo imaginaba —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Pensabas que todo el mundo lo creía y te odiaba? Porque eso fue lo que dijo, ¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza girando. ¿Significaba eso que la mayor parte de la escuela no pensaba que Connor era maravilloso? Harry tendría que, no sólo reparar el daño que Connor había hecho, sino el daño que había ocurrido en la mente de la gente. Su título como el Chico-Que-Vivió y la derrota de Voldemort el año pasado no había bastado para hacer que la mayoría de la gente escuchara y confiara en él instintivamente.

Eso puso una luz diferente sobre las cosas. Harry dejó de intentar seguir adelante.

—Deja que Zacarías haga esto —susurró Justin—. Es el mejor que he escuchado en esto. Es escéptico de _todo_. Incluso le responde al profesor Snape si no cree que las pociones están hechas correctamente. Y la gente lo tomará mejor si ven que viene de alguien que no es la persona que está acusando, o un Slytherin.

Harry dejó que Zacharias lo hiciera, pero aún era doloroso mirar. Siguió convenciendo a Connor para que hablara en voz alta, hasta que Connor estalló en una explosión de ira y humillación, y luego asintió como un padre sabio.

—¿Así que escuchaste que tu hermano estaba poseído de alguien que te dijo que era privado y luego lo repetiste en voz alta para que la escuela entera oyera? Tsk, tsk, Potter. Ese hermano imaginario que no tengo habría recibido mi pleno apoyo. No puedo _imaginar_ tener a Tú-Sabes-Quién en mi cabeza, y tampoco quiero. Estoy seguro de que no es higiénico —Zacharias se estremeció con fastidio. Alguien rio. Harry pensó que era Millicent—. Y entonces Harry lo venció, y salvó la vida de Justin —Zacharias continuó, su voz sin esfuerzo deslizándose en desprecio—. Eso te hace ver mal, ¿no es así? ¿Acusándolo de ser Oscuro? Sobre todo porque lo traicionaste antes de que ocurriera algo.

Connor apretó los puños cerca de sus rodillas. —¡Entonces, dime por qué no es Oscuro!

Zacarías sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —No puedes probar lo negativo, Potter. Presta atención a la lógica elemental, la próxima vez. Y tienes la carga de las pruebas, puesto que eres es el que hace las acusaciones.

—¡Bien! —gritó Connor—. ¿Por qué crees que está en Slytherin?

—Porque el Sombrero Seleccionador se sentó en su cabeza y lo puso allí —dijo Zacharias. Se oyeron algunas risas más abiertas de la muchedumbre. Harry pudo ver a su hermano mordiéndose el labio hasta sacar sangre—. Slytherin no es la Casa del Mal, ya sabes, y Gryffindor no es la del Bien. Intenta otra vez, Potter. Estoy interesado con qué sales a continuación —lo miró.

—¡Me venció en el Quidditch! —lo intentó Connor.

—Alguien tiene que ganar un juego cuando dos personas lo juegan —dijo Zacharias—. Y él ganó ese, igual que tu ganaste el del año pasado —él hizo una pausa por un momento, entonces agregó—, al parecer, de todos modos.

Connor soltó un chillido y se lanzó hacia Zacharias.

—Cuarenta puntos de Gryffindor por atacar a un compañero de estudio —dijo la voz de Snape, y se giró sobre ellos. Harry frunció el ceño. Habría apostado una gran cantidad de Galeones que Snape había estado observando la discusión por algún tiempo, y no había hecho un movimiento para interferir hasta que Connor atacó. Snape simplemente devolvió la mirada de Harry por un momento opaco, luego sonrió a Connor—. Y una detención conmigo el sábado por la noche, señor Potter.

—¡Profesor! —gimoteó Connor.

—Veinte puntos más por actuar como un estudiante de primer año —dijo Snape, y luego se fue abruptamente. Harry frunció el ceño a su espalda. Snape no parecía inclinado a tratar a Connor mejor antes. Harry había esperado que la hostilidad de Snape hacia él eventualmente incluyera a su hermano. ¿Por qué no? Connor era el Chico-Que-Vivió, y Snape no había insistido en que Harry lo fuera, últimamente. Tal vez ya había visto la luz.

 _Al parecer no,_ pensó Harry.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Harry? —Justin le preguntó mientras Zacharias se giraba hacia ellos, desempolvándose las manos y aceptando fríamente las felicitaciones de Hannah y Ernie—. Estamos enteramente a tu servicio esta noche, ya que las clases aún no han comenzado.

—La biblioteca —murmuró Harry, tratando de averiguar cómo se suponía que iba a estar a cargo de cuatro Hufflepuff de segundo año—. ¿Si a ninguno de ustedes le importa?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Justin—. Como dije, tuyos por esta noche.

—No necesito un horario de _guardia_...

—Sí, sí —respondió Ernie. Harry siempre lo había considerado pomposo. Había olvidado que la pomposidad podía ocultar inmensa seriedad—. Necesitas algún tipo de protección, Harry, creo que Riddle podría regresar, y hay un montón de gente a la que le gustaría hacerte daño incluso si controlas a tu estúpido hermano, pero los Ravenclaw siguen siendo idiotas. Los maestros no harán nada porque no saben lo suficiente. Vamos con ustedes.

—Realmente no nos importa —dijo Hannah, dándole una sonrisa suave—. Justin nos contó cómo le salvaste la vida. Eso nos _importa_ , Harry. Justin es nuestro amigo. Así que eres nuestro amigo. Y salvaste la vida de un amigo.

—Lealtad Hufflepuff —murmuró Draco.

—¿Quieres explicar por qué eso es menos que la lealtad Slytherin? —preguntó Zacharias, inclinándose hacia delante.

Draco declinó apresuradamente y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Harry siguió adelante, con la cabeza todavía revuelta, tratando de decidir cómo iba a rescatar a Connor de las profundidades de su propia estupidez.

* * *

 

—Harry. Necesito hablar contigo.

Harry se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Había ido a las estanterías para devolver un libro de Transfiguraciones a su lugar adecuado, apenas fuera de la vista de la mesa donde Draco y los Hufflepuff estaban conversando ociosamente, y no había oído a nadie subir detrás de él. Pero ahí estaba Hermione Granger, una de sus manos tirando de un rizo de su cabello. Ella lo miró a los ojos, luego apartó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

—¿Es Connor? —preguntó Harry, su mente saltando a la peor posibilidad—. ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, su nerviosismo aparentemente se disipó. —No le pasó nada. No te _preocupes_ por él. Consiguió exactamente lo que se merecía. Harry, quería decir... que lo lamento. No sé por qué le seguí la corriente a Connor por tanto tiempo. Me sentí _compelida_. Por otra parte, lo dejé arruinar el documento legal que había preparado contra ti. Sabía que tenía que ser leído ante el Director para ser legal, y de todas formas lo dejé leerlo en el vestíbulo de entrada —ella cerró los ojos—. Y él dijo que no hubo ningún Mortífago en Gryffindor, y pensé en Peter Pettigrew, pero no dije nada. Fui estúpida, o me obligué a ser estúpida, porque creo que hay algo bueno en Connor, y pensé que estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno. Y luego resultó que le hiciste frente a la posesión y salvaste la vida de Justin, y no sabía qué pensar. Esta noche fue la última gota. Si los Hufflepuff piensan que no eres malo, no lo eres. Confío en su juicio sobre cualquier cosa que Connor diga.

Harry soltó una lenta respiración. Por mucho que apreciara la disculpa, pensó que Connor necesitaba más su amistad que él. —¿No quieres seguir siendo amiga de Connor, Hermione? —preguntó—. No creo que le gustaría que vinieras y me hablaras así.

Hermione resopló y levantó las manos. —A veces eres como él —dijo—. Y como Ron. _Chicos_. Diciéndole a las chicas qué hacer, y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que lo están haciendo —su mirada era más afilada esta vez.

Harry se sintió enrojecer —Lo siento —murmuró—. No lo decía de esa manera… Quiero decir, no era cómo sonó. Me refería a que pensaba que tu amistad con él era importante para ti.

—Lo _es_ —dijo Hermione, y por primera vez, Harry detectó una ligera hinchazón alrededor de sus ojos, como si hubiera pasado algún tiempo llorando por ello—. ¡Pero no es más importante que la verdad y el sentido! Rompería todas las reglas de la escuela para ayudar a Connor si él lo quisiera. Pero está rompiendo demasiados principios. Si voy a hacer lo correcto, entonces tengo que disculparme y luego decirle que no puedo apoyar su ridícula campaña de difamación contra ti.

Harry tragó saliva. Conocía ese sentimiento. Estaba haciendo lo correcto ahora, pensó, pero eso pondría a Connor contra él y lo lastimaría en el proceso. Harry estaba decidido a alcanzar el día en que pudiera abrazar a Connor otra vez y saber que su hermano realmente le daba la bienvenida, y no sólo lo abrazaba por el bien de sus padres o por estar relacionados sanguíneamente. Trabajaría por eso lo más duro que pudiera, incluso si se ponía más difícil para él mismo, porque, al final, _sería_ mejor para Connor que ser engañado y mimado. Tenía que serlo.

—Así que —dijo Hermione, cuando se quedaron en silencio por un momento—. ¿Aceptas mi disculpa? —su mano había vuelto a tirar de su cabello otra vez.

Harry asintió. —Gracias, Hermione. Sé que esto fue difícil para ti. Y… bueno, ven a mí si quieres hablar de algo.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, y sonrió antes de que se apartara. Harry la vio irse. Se preguntó si él tendría la fuerza para escoger lo correcto sobre su amistad con Connor, si todavía estuviera en el lado bueno de su hermano y esto le estuviera pasando a otra persona.

Bueno, ya lo había hecho, en cierto modo. Había defendido a Draco contra lo que Connor quería que hiciera.

Ese no fue el comienzo de todo este lío, pensó, pero estaba cerca. El desastre realmente había comenzado el día en que lo sortearon en Slytherin. Si hubiera sido fuerte, si hubiera sido sincero con Connor, habría ignorado los intentos de Draco por iniciar su amistad y, simplemente, habría seguido al lado de Connor.

Pero eso habría dañado a Draco, y seguramente tampoco estaría bien.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y recogió el libro que había venido a encontrar. De alguna manera, tal vez había tomado la decisión correcta. Connor estaba hecho de cosas más fuertes que Draco. Eventualmente, superarían esto y repararían su hermandad. Draco se habría enfurruñado y lo odiaría por siempre si Harry lo hubiera rechazado, su felicidad convirtiéndose en un amargo resentimiento.

_Y eso todavía puede suceder en el futuro, cuando finalmente le hagas entender que Connor es lo más importante._

Harry apartó ese pensamiento. Pensó en el regalo de Navidad de Draco en su lugar, y en la expresión que tendría cuando lo recibiera.

* * *

 

Como creyó, su primera expresión fue perplejidad. Levantó la botella cristalina que Harry le había dado y la inclinó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mirando las luces. Habían salido bastante bien, pensó Harry. Se arremolinaban alrededor y brillaban con colores diferentes, rojo y púrpura y verde y oro, todo profundo y con profundidad de joyas.

—No entiendo —Draco finalmente admitió, después de estudiar la botella por varios momentos—. ¿Qué es?

Harry le sonrió. —El oro representa la calma y el contentamiento, el rojo significa la ira, el verde significa cariño y la amistad, y el púrpura protección —recitó. La descripción del hechizo que había utilizado para crear las luces decía lo mismo.

Draco lo miró fijamente. —¿Y?

—Esas luces son las emociones que siento por ti —dijo Harry. Se encogió de hombros cuando Draco lo miró con más fuerza—. Sé que extrañas el vínculo mental, pero no voy a dejar que vuelvas a mis pensamientos. De esta manera, todavía sabrás lo que siento por ti. Puedes mirar dentro de la botella cada vez que pienses que podría estar ignorándote o perdiendo interés en nuestra amistad, y tranquilizarte.

Draco cerró los ojos. Harry vio cómo la botella brillaba de un verde brillante, y luego volvió a mirar la cara de Draco cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Había un reflejo distinto allí. Harry parpadeó. _¿Son esas lágrimas? ¿Por qué?_

—Gracias —dijo Draco—. Gracias, Harry —se acostó, la botella acunada en sus manos, y la miró fijamente.

Harry, contento de que su regalo pareciera haber sido bien recibido, volvió a estudiar el libro de Transfiguraciones que había sacado de la biblioteca. Un momento después, Draco se acercó y le cogió la mano con fuerza.

Harry le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, pero Draco no lo miraba, sólo le tomaba de la mano. Harry se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que iba a funcionar y él nunca entendería a Draco de todos modos, y empezó a leer de nuevo, mientras la luz en la botella alternaba firmemente entre verde y oro. Draco nunca quitó los ojos de ella.


	21. La idea especial de Lockhart

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 20: La idea especial de Lockhart**  

 

—Connor, si me escucharas... —empezó Harry apaciguadamente, esperando que eso detuviera la manía descontrolada que su hermano parecía haber desarrollado.

 _—¡No!_ —gritó Connor, y salió de la oficina de Sirius. Para más dramatismo, cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que uno de los estandartes colgados en la pared oscilara y se derrumbara sobre la silla bajo él.

Harry se sentó en una silla libre y respiró para calmarse, mientras Sirius colgaba el estandarte de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Harry no pensaba que pudiera, y Sirius probablemente se estaba culpando por sugerir la reunión en primer lugar. Su oficina, con él presente, había parecido una habitación segura para Harry. Había desinvitado a Draco y a los Hufflepuff de la reunión. Habían estado presentes durante los tres enfrentamientos que él y Connor habían tenido a lo largo de enero, y su presencia siempre hacía que las cosas se degeneraran.

Pero se había salido de control una vez más, en el momento en que Harry mencionó el partido de Quidditch. El rostro de Connor se había vuelto del color de la carne podrida mientras gritaba. En retrospectiva, Harry pensó que podría haber estado preocupado por el próximo partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero eso no era una excusa.

 _No, por supuesto que lo es,_ insistió su mente en el momento en que pensó eso. _Nunca te has sentido nervioso antes de un partido, pero tienes más talento que Connor._

Harry hizo una pausa. El pensamiento estaba en el buen camino, en el contexto correcto, y sin embargo… algo estaba mal.

Había tenido estos pensamientos cada vez más a menudo desde diciembre y la posesión de Riddle. Estaría pensando, creyendo, comportándose de forma normal, y luego algún pensamiento sospechoso sobre Connor, alguna queja donde debería haber habido una admiración  incondicional hacía su hermano o un resentimiento que no tenía lugar allí, llegaría deslizándose. Harry estaba seguro de que eso se detendría una vez que se las arreglara para llenar las lagunas de su mente con niebla de Oclumancia, pero por el momento, era desconcertante.

_Y mientras tanto, hace que los fracasos de estas reuniones sean mi culpa tanto como la de Connor._

_Por supuesto que lo es. Debido a que debía haber anticipado cada uno de sus movimientos y sabido que él actuaría como un niño cuando mencioné el Quidditch._

Harry se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, agitado. Sirius lo miró solemnemente por encima de un hombro. Harry se imaginó que su padrino todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido para realmente darle consuelo. No importaba. Desde Navidad había tenido una relación más cálida con Sirius, y si todavía se burlaba de Snape, Slytherin y los Malfoy sin pensarlo, al menos se daba cuenta inmediatamente después y se disculpaba.

Harry habría estado bastante contento con la vida, de hecho, si no fuera por los agujeros en su mente y Connor ignorándolo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho de Sirius. Harry, asumiendo que era Madame Hooch que venía a discutir sobre Quidditch o uno de los capitanes del equipo que quería preguntarle a Sirius por sugerencias, se movió para irse.

Ron Weasley estaba parado junto a la puerta, su rostro tan rojo como sus orejas. Pasó junto a Harry sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba allí, se acercó a Sirius y se quedó allí mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —preguntó Sirius, pero él estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Lograste devolverle el trabajo a mi papá —dijo Ron, en una voz plana como su cara con sorpresa—. Conseguiste que mi papá tuviera su _trabajo_ de nuevo —él extendió la mano abruptamente y abrazó a Sirius, aplastando su cara en su pecho. Sirius se rio entre dientes y acarició su cabello. Harry sonrió interiormente por la forma en que esa felicidad iluminó los ojos de su padrino. Sirius no había estado durmiendo bien otra vez, aunque insistió que lo estaba y que las pocas pesadillas eran sobre Daphne Marchbanks. Harry, sin sentir que era su lugar para interferir, simplemente lo observaba y lo obligaba a ir a la cama cuando podía.

—Pensé que escuchar que Sirius Black favorecía a Arthur Weasley podría acabar con la imbecilidad colectiva del Ministerio —dijo ahora, su sonrisa brillaba con buen humor mientras se sacaba a Ron de encima y le golpeaba en la espalda.

—¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Ron, su rostro radiante con algo parecido a la adoración de héroes. Harry asintió con la cabeza. _Bien. Sirius lo necesita, con la forma en que Connor y yo nos estamos comportando._

 _No,_ dijo Sylarana en su cabeza, sonando como si acabara de despertar de una siesta. _Sólo él._

Harry la calló y observó a Sirius sonreír en esa misteriosa y sabia forma de decir que sabía de una broma _realmente_ buena que la víctima nunca vería venir.

—Fui Auror, sabes, antes del malentendido que hizo que el Ministerio y yo nos separáramos —le dijo a Ron de manera casual—. Pero mucha gente me subestimó, ya que supusieron que bebía _todo_ el tiempo. Y podría haber, posiblemente, sólo con la más pequeña minúscula posibilidad de una casualidad, haber habido secretos que un Auror borracho podría oír y recordar después de las fiestas del Ministerio. Y podría haber sido también, posiblemente, que funcionarios del Ministerio que quisieran cubrieran sus reputaciones grasientas se aseguraran de que dicho amigo y Auror borracho consiguiera lo que quería.

Harry parpadeó. Eso era más manipulación Slytherin que el valor Gryffindor para él. Pero los ojos de Ron se habían iluminado.

—¿Los funcionarios del ministerio eran Slytherin? —preguntó.

—Al menos uno —dijo Sirius con un guiño, y luego lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Harry por encima de su cabeza. Harry agitó una mano desestimándolo. Era _cierto_ que Slytherin produjo más de una parte de funcionarios viscosos del Ministerio, como magos Oscuros.

—Eso no es estrictamente cierto —le había dicho Draco a Harry una vez, con la barbilla inclinada en un ángulo altivo—. Los Slytherin estúpidos son los únicos que son atrapados. El resto de nosotros somos calidad pura. Nadie puede probar que hicimos algo malo.

Harry había señalado que eso no significaba que nunca _hicieran_ nada malo, y Draco se había burlado de él durante el resto de la noche.

— _Brillante_ —dijo Ron, una sonrisa casi alegremente feliz en su rostro—. ¡Espera que se lo cuente a Connor!

Salió corriendo, sin parecer notar a Harry. Harry se encogió de hombros. Era el privilegio de Ron no hacerlo. Ya que era casi el único amigo de Connor, Harry preferiría que los ojos del chico Weasley siguieran brillando hacía su hermano.

Una vez que Justin llamó su atención, Harry pudo ver lo mucho que el resto de la escuela despreciaba a Connor. Nunca sabría la razón más profunda: si era la historia de Justin o porque Connor había estado actuando como un idiota a sus ojos, también, pero así era. La mayoría de los Slytherin lo insultaban ahora, la mayoría de los Hufflepuff salían de su camino para evitar estar en su compañía, e incluso los Ravenclaw se habían alejado y se contentaban con miradas ociosas en la dirección de Harry. Los Gryffindor todavía reaccionaban a los insultos contra su Casa, pero mirarían incómodamente a otro lado cuando Zacharias Smith o Draco hacían un comentario sobre Connor.

Frustraba a Harry sin fin, ver el daño que su hermano estaba haciendo a su futura capacidad de liderazgo entre las otras Casas e incluso en la suya propia, pero no había nada que hubiera sido capaz de hacer al respecto. Cada argumento con Connor terminaba en alguna parte de las acusaciones mezquinas, tales como que Harry ganó el partido de Quidditch. Harry no podía explicarle las cosas importantes.

Había escrito a su madre, sugiriéndole que empezara a enviar libros para mejorar la educación política de Connor otra vez—especialmente hablando de aquellos tiempos en la historia en los que magos no Gryffindors habían estado en el poder—pero ella nunca le había contestado. Si enviaba los libros, pensó Harry, hundido en sombras, entonces Connor no los leía.

—Harry.

Harry parpadeó y alzó la mirada. Sirius se había arrodillado frente a él, y sus ojos eran solemnes. Extendió los brazos. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y se dejó abrazar, observando la forma en que las manos de Sirius apenas se detenían en la protuberancia de Sylarana bajo su suéter.

—Sé que es difícil —susurró Sirius—. Pero lo lograrás, no lo dudo. Hay tanta _lealtad_ en ti, Harry. Nunca lo supe hasta que Lily me lo explicó todo, esos días que estuve en casa en Navidad en el Valle de Godric. Entonces entendí la totalidad de tu sacrificio. Y quiero darte las gracias, y asegurarte que tu hermano verá la luz algún día. Tiene que. Es un Gryffindor. No está en nuestra naturaleza permanecer lejos de nuestros amigos para siempre.

Harry cerró los ojos, se dejó absorber por el calor del cuerpo de su padrino y trató de creerlo.

—Gracias, Sirius —murmuró.

 _Ahora, si Connor sólo dejara de ser un idiota,_ remarcó Sylarana melancólicamente, _entonces tal vez podrías pensar en otra cosa._

Harry no respondió. Lo que ella dijo era cierto, pero tan obvio que no le pareció interesante.

* * *

 

—¡Disculpen! ¡Tengo un anuncio especial que hacer!

Harry parpadeó ausente y guio los ojos a la mesa del personal, donde el profesor Lockhart acababa de levantarse y estaba radiante ante la multitud de estudiantes. Su piel ya no parecía naranja, para decepción de Harry; había dejado de usar la pasta que Harry había encantado para brillar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, sus cabellos y dientes seguían sufriendo del hechizo _Obscurus_. Lockhart había tratado de aclararlos, pero como era un mago menos poderoso que Harry, lo mejor que podía hacer era lograr que sus dientes y el pelo parpadearan como luces de Navidad. Se pavoneó ante toda la atención que atrajo. Harry logró una sonrisa ahora, pensando que Lockhart probablemente nunca entendería la fuente de esa atención, aunque alguien se lo explicara.

—Hoy —dijo Lockhart, señalando los corazones rojos y rosados que colgaban a lo largo de las paredes del Gran Comedor, y los pequeños corazones flotantes que se movían en círculos cerca del techo, y las piedras que arrastraban hechizos rosados y rojos para la ocasión—, es el día de San Valentín.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dijo, —No _mierda_ —con la entonación correcta. Harry puso un pedazo de salchicha en su boca para evitar reírse.

—Ya que he sido el ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora de _Corazón de Bruja_ cinco veces seguidas —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo mientras su boca gesticulaba—, ¡he decidido hacer algo hoy en Hogwarts para poner una sonrisa en la cara de _todos_! —se giró a las puertas de Gran Comedor y aplaudió, una vez.

Las puertas se abrieron, y un enjambre de hadas entró, todas batiendo las delicadas alas a las que alguien había atado un cordón. Harry miró fijamente. Sabía cómo lucían las hadas en su estado natural, y eran bastante hermosas y femeninas. Por qué Lockhart había querido añadir este toque lo desconcertó.

—¡Las hadas concederán deseos todo el día de hoy! —concluyó Lockhart triunfalmente—. Mientras sus deseos se relacionen con tu verdadero amor, por supuesto. ¡Vamos a empezar, y sonrían, sonrían, sonrían!

Harry cerró los ojos y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Podía sentir a Draco acariciando su hombro.

—Vamos, Harry —susurró—. ¡Quizá no sea tan malo!

La pequeña hada que había volado y soplado una nube de polvo brillante sobre él planeó, riendo. Draco sintió su cara y luego miró fijamente mientras nada salía. Miró devuelta y Harry se ahogó de nuevo. Sus ojos eran grandes charcos de gris en medio de una cara completamente plateada.

—¡Harry! —gritó—. ¿Deseaste que esto me sucediera? —estaba tratando de fruncir el ceño tan amenazadoramente como podía, lo cual no era mucho, dado el polvo de hadas.

—No soy tu verdadero amor —dijo Harry, y luego puso su cabeza sobre la mesa y cedió a la necesidad de simplemente reír.

Se las arregló para ahogarlo en resoplidos cuando alguien se le acercó y dijo, con voz tímida: —Lo deseé para ti, Draco. Sólo pensé… sólo pensé que serías tan hermoso, con tu cabello dorado y tus ojos plateados…

—Mis ojos no son _plateados_ —dijo Draco, horrorizado por el mero pensamiento. Harry miró hacia arriba para verlo observar a una Pansy Parkinson atónita—. Y tú no eres mi verdadero amor. Piérdete.

El labio inferior de Pansy se estremeció por un momento, y luego huyó del Gran Comedor con un sollozo. Millicent se levantó para ir tras ella, dándole a Draco una mirada de irritación.

—Eso fue grosero de tu parte, Draco —dijo Harry, ligeramente, más interesado en ver a Millicent que en examinar la cara de Draco. Últimamente había estado dejando caer rumores, esta vez indicando que sabía por qué él y Connor todavía no se llevaban bien. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que eso era una mierda. Ella habría hablado directamente ya si supiera de algo incriminatorio.

—¿Cómo _quitas_ el polvo de las hadas? —gimoteó Draco. Harry alzó la vista para verlo friccionar frenéticamente su cara con dos dedos. El polvo plateado se quedó. Parecía que se encogía mientras Harry miraba.

Harry probó un Encantamiento de Remoción sin varita, sólo para ostentar. Entonces lamentó el impulso porque, ¿desde cuándo quería ser llamativo? Pero el chillido de Draco le impidió preocuparse demasiado.

En fascinación, Harry observó cómo el polvo plateado se reorganizaba, recogiéndose densamente sobre las cejas de Draco y alrededor de su boca. Parecía un payaso.

Luchando para contener su risa, Harry negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, Draco. Es la magia de Lockhart otra vez. No sé qué más puedo hacer, además de dejarlo. No quiero quitarte la piel la próxima vez.

—Harry, ¿qué aspecto tengo? —preguntó Draco, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras Harry se mordía el labio y luego se ahogaba.

—Gracioso —admitió Harry, y luego volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la mesa y aulló.

Draco lo golpeó varias veces en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y luego Blaise le preguntó a Draco si tenía alguna varita falsa para los primeros años. Mientras Draco trataba de darle una sonrisa a Blaise, Harry se escabulló y salió del Gran Comedor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 _No sabía que Pansy estaba enamorada de Draco,_ pensó distraídamente mientras buscaba a Connor, preguntándose si podría atrapar a su hermano y tratar de tener una charla privada mientras todo el mundo seguía gritando y huyendo de las hadas. _Debería empezar a prestar mejor atención a mis compañeros de Casa. Esos son los tipos de detalles que podrían significar vida o muerte para Connor algún día._

Se distrajo un poco cuando un hada voló hacia él y se quedó frente a él, mirando fijamente su rostro. Harry cruzó los brazos y le devolvió la mirada. Una chispa de magia debería enviar a la hada corriendo si intentaba algo, pero preferiría mirarla fijamente. Había trabajado durante las últimas semanas en no siempre alcanzar su magia en primer lugar.

Un movimiento sutil en su manga le advirtió, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Sylarana se lanzó, agarró el hada en su boca y desapareció bajo su suéter.

—¡Sylarana! —dijo Harry. Casi nadie miró a su alrededor al verlo hablando Pársel. Harry habría estado más agradecido por el cambio si él no estuviera furioso con su Locusta—. ¡Devuélvela!

 _—Yum_ —dijo Sylarana.

—¡Es un hada! —intentó Harry—. ¡Una criatura inteligente!

 _—Casi tan inteligente como uno de esos perritos gordos que los muggles llevan en su compañía_ —respondió Sylarana mientras se deslizaba hacia su hombro—. _Los estúpidos mueren, y los inteligentes sobreviven. Y soy mucho más inteligente que ella. Yummy_ —Harry escuchó una serie de pequeños sonidos que supo eran los distintivos cracs de las alas de hadas rompiéndose cuando Sylarana tragó la cabeza de la pobre.

Siseó y metió la mano en su suéter, tratando de sacar su serpiente, pero alguien se inclinó sobre él y gruñó alegremente. —Ah, ahí está usted, joven señor Potter. Quería hablar con usted. ¡Venga conmigo, por favor!

Harry alzó la vista y se congeló. Lockhart estaba frente a él, y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que acababa de ver a Sylarana comerse su hada. No creía que hubiera una manera educada de negarse, especialmente sin Draco para rescatarlo. Suspiró y siguió al gran estúpido hasta su oficina.

La oficina de Lockhart, como era de esperar, estaba llena de fotos de sí mismo, guiñando y agitando su cabello frente a cientos de diferentes lugares salvajes y solitarios: cuevas, bosques, acantilados. Harry sabía que eran los lugares en que Lockhart supuestamente había vivido sus aventuras, pero le resultaba difícil creerlo. Por un lado, dudaba que Lockhart pudiera sobrevivir lejos de una fuente regular de agua corriente y loción para las manos.

Lockhart hizo señas a Harry en una silla frente a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla del otro lado, haciendo un suave y complacido ruido entre sus dientes. —Ahora —dijo—. Disfrutando de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿Le había traído realmente el hombre para hablarle de su actuación en la clase?

—Abrumado, estás abrumado, lo sé —se rio Lockhart, agachándose y buscando algo en un cajón del escritorio—. ¡Imagina, hablando en privado con una celebridad como yo!

Harry apretó los dientes. —La clase va bien, señor —buscó algo más que decir, algo que sonaría a adoración hacía Lockhart sin realmente ser idolatría. No podía pensar en nada. Que Lockhart era un estúpido gritaba demasiado fuerte en su cabeza.

Lockhart se enderezó y apuntó su varita a Harry. Harry estaba abruptamente concentrado, su frustración y su irritación huían como el agua de la lluvia en una ventana de cristal. Se encontró con los ojos de Lockhart y decidió que el hombre no sabía de su magia sin varita, aunque Harry había asumido que era de conocimiento común entre los profesores ahora. De lo contrario, se habría asegurado de que Harry estuviera amordazado antes de mostrar la varita. Por supuesto, eso no habría hecho mucho bien, ya que Harry también podría lanzar algunos hechizos no verbales, pero habría demostrado más sentido de lo que Lockhart estaba mostrando ahora mismo.

 _¿Qué tipo de idiota deja su varita en su escritorio?_ preguntó Sylarana, deslizándose hasta el borde de su manga. _¿Especialmente cuando acaba de soltar a un montón de hadas en la escuela sabiendo que la mayoría de los magos no lo aprobarían? No es que yo sepa por qué no las aprobarían; son deliciosas._

 _No quiero que lo muerdas,_ le dijo Harry. _Todavía no, por lo menos. Vamos a ver lo que quiere._

Eso pareció satisfacer a su Locusta, que se calmó. Harry se encontró con los ojos de Lockhart y preguntó: —¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Rastreé su firma mágica en el encantamiento _Obscurus_ —dijo Lockhart. Su voz sonaba diferente, Harry se dio cuenta, carente de los tonos redondos y llenos que la hacían melodramática. Le recordó a Quirrell, y Harry tuvo el breve impulso de cerrar los ojos y gemir. ¿Podría Dumbledore contratar a maestros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que _no_ estuvieran ocultando algún tipo de secreto?—. Sé que has sido el que ha estado oscureciendo mi belleza durante los últimos meses. Probablemente estés celoso de mi monumental belleza. Quita el encantamiento.

Harry parpadeó inocentemente. —Pero, profesor, es un gran mago, y yo solo soy un estudiante. Estoy seguro de que podría quitar el encantamiento si _realmente_ quisiera.

La varita de Lockhart vaciló por un momento, y luego su rostro recuperó su máscara de arrogancia. —Por supuesto que podría. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Quiero que lo quite, ya que usted fue el que me insultó al ponerlo en mí en primer lugar —su varita seguía apuntando a Harry.

Harry estudió Lockhart por un momento. Supuso que podía quitar el _Obscurus_ , y realmente no haría mucha diferencia. El hombre no estaba haciendo nada para hacer la vida de Connor más miserable. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo eso él mismo para darse cuenta incluso si Lockhart también lo hacía, pensó Harry, su mente recordando su preocupación por su hermano.

Se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. _Finite_ _Incantatem_.

Los ojos y los dientes de Lockhart comenzaron a brillar de nuevo, y el efecto de luces de Navidad desapareció. Harry se arrepentía de perderlo, pero de todos modos se habría vuelto aburrido muy rápido.

 _Ahora estás aprendiendo a pensar como una Locusta,_ le comentó Sylarana.

Harry le acarició la espalda y observó cómo Lockhart se acariciaba el cabello y los dientes con una mano temblorosa, lanzó una sonrisa exploratoria al espejo que ocupaba una pared entera de la oficina y luego asintió. —Servirá —dijo—. Y sé que seguramente no quería que durara tanto, señor Potter. Después de todo, probablemente pensó lanzárselo a su hermano Connor, ya que él dice que usted está muy celoso de él.

Harry se estremeció. Esperaba que el desesperado deseo de compañía que pudiera tolerarlo no hubiera obligado a Connor a hablar con _Lockhart_. —¿Puedo irme ahora, profesor? —preguntó, pensando que necesitaba inventar un nuevo maleficio para el estúpido, uno que no fuera tan perceptible.

—Por supuesto —dijo Lockhart—. Harry salió de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se giró cuando Lockhart le dijo—: Una cosa más.

Vio la determinación en el rostro del otro mago, y sospechó algo antes de que la varita se le señalara y la palabra “ _Obliviate_ ” fuera murmurada.

Harry sintió el hechizo acercarse a él y reaccionó instintivamente, no alejándose, sino con Oclumancia. En el momento en que el hechizo golpeó la superficie exterior de su mente y trató de comer esos recuerdos relacionados con Lockhart y pedirle a Harry que quitara el _Obscurus_ , los tejidos de Harry lo voltearon, lo rebotaron a las sólidas defensas que había dejado puestas, no importaba lo que dijera Snape, y luego lo convirtió en polvo y silencio. Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Lockhart.

El mago rubio había abierto su boca, probablemente para darle un mandato a Harry o decirle qué falsos recuerdos reemplazarían a los reales, pero ahora la cerró y se tambaleó hacia atrás, sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio. Harry dio un paso adelante. El rostro de Lockhart se viró al color del queso viejo.

—Usted se resistió —dijo.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Y no tenía necesidad de _Obliviarme_ en absoluto, excepto que lo intentó —podía oír el silbido enojado de Sylarana y sus súplicas para dejarla liberarse sobre el hombre que había amenazado a Harry, pero su propia mente estaba corriendo, tratando de llegar a formas de utilizar esta situación a su favor—. ¿Le preocupaba que le dijera a alguien acerca de ese estúpido encantamiento?

Pero él sabía la respuesta incluso cuando preguntaba. No, Lockhart no estaba tan preocupado por sentirse avergonzado, ciertamente no lo suficiente como para producir el hechizo de la nada. Había sido una reacción practicada desde hacía mucho tiempo, proveniente de alguien que había usado el hechizo con tanta frecuencia que era su primera defensa.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a las fotos de la pared, y recordó su pensamiento anterior de que era poco probable que Lockhart hubiera ido a tantos lugares, hubiera peleado tantas batallas y posado para fotos luciendo así. _Uno pensaría_ , la mente de Harry murmuró con el sarcasmo que parecía haberse vuelto natural para él últimamente, _que él querría por lo menos una foto donde posara con sangre sobre él y el cadáver de cualquier monstruo que mató a sus pies._

_A menos que no los matara, por supuesto._

Harry miró fijamente a Lockhart. —Dejó que otras personas mataran a esas criaturas Oscuras —dijo—. Y entonces _Obliveó_ a cualquiera que pudiera haberlo contradicho, ¿no es cierto? Fueron otros magos y brujas, verdaderos héroes valientes, los que hicieron el trabajo sucio. Usted sólo aparecía y reclamaba el crédito.

Lockhart se puso aún más pálido. Trató de decir algo, pero lo único que salía de su garganta era un ruido estrangulado.

Harry paseó más cerca del escritorio, sintiéndose abruptamente mejor que hace un mes, la última vez que esperó que una confrontación con Connor fuera como estaba planeada.

—Un secreto así podría hacer que lo despidieran de la escuela —dijo—. Y más que eso, nadie volvería a confiar en usted de nuevo, se reirían y sería difamado por el _Profeta._ Y _Corazón de Bruja_ nunca lo elegiría para el premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora de nuevo.

Lockhart soltó un pequeño grito de horror y se puso las manos sobre su cara. Estaba temblando.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Sabía que iba a chantajear a Lockhart, y también sabía que lo estaba haciendo por razone propias. Esta era una táctica Slytherin, y tenía una motivación Slytherin. No podía afirmar que estaba haciendo esto por el lado de la Luz, excepto en la medida en que cada acción para curar sus heridas con Connor era una acción tomada para el lado de la Luz.

Y no le importaba.

—Creo que sé lo que debe hacer —dijo con calma.

Lockhart bajó las manos y lo miró sin mucha esperanza.

—Creo que debería dejar de preocuparse —dijo Harry suavemente, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sylarana se deslizó de su manga, murmurando petulantemente que podría haberle avisado si no la necesitaba. Harry también la ignoró—. No voy a exponerlo, a menos que intente _Obliviarme_ otra vez, o que no haga lo que quiero que haga.

El rostro de Lockhart se relajó. Harry parpadeó, entonces supuso que este tipo de mago estaba más cómodo con tácticas deshonestas que justas. En pocas palabras, se preguntó si Lockhart había sido un Slytherin cuando estaba en la escuela. Draco diría que, desde luego, no era uno apropiado, ya que lo atraparon.

—Lo que quiera —dijo Lockhart, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿Quiere una fotografía autografiada, que normalmente costaría cien Galeones? ¿Una copia anticipada de _Roces con Runespoors_? Una crema que...

—Nada de eso —dijo Harry—. Quiero que me asigne una detención con mi hermano, en algún momento del próximo fin de semana —pensó que era el mejor momento, ya que Connor habría jugado contra Hufflepuff para entonces, y no podía tomar usar una excusa de salir corriendo a clases o tareas que debían realizarse para la mañana siguiente—. Y entonces asegúrese de que nadie nos moleste, ni siquiera Filch o uno de los otros profesores.

Lockhart hizo parpadeó lentamente, como si no pudiera imaginar por qué Harry quería tal cosa, pero luego asintió. —Puedo hacer eso.

—Hágalo —dijo Harry—, y me olvidaré de esto —hizo una pausa, preguntándose si el hombre necesitaba otro recordatorio, y luego decidió que no haría daño mientras los ojos de Lockhart se deslizaban a su varita de nuevo. Era demasiado dependiente de los Encantamientos Desmemorizantes—. Mientras no intente otro _Obliviate_. Entonces me temo que no tendría otra alternativa que ir con Dumbledore.

Lockhart asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto —estudió a Harry por un largo momento, luego dijo—, ¿por qué?

Harry alzó las cejas.

—Usted es un mago poderoso —dijo Lockhart—. Lo supe cuando no pude quitarme el _Obscurus —_ así, su rostro era casi agradable. Harry se preguntó si ser estúpido era parte del acto, también—. ¿Por qué querría hacer las paces con su hermano en lugar de echarlo al olvido?

—Usted entiende nada —dijo Harry, cambiando el equilibrio de poder, y se sintió inesperadamente satisfecho cuando Lockhart palideció y apartó la mirada de él—. Y no está en condiciones de hacerme preguntas.

Lockhart asintió, luego se puso de pie—. Lo veré en detención la próxima semana, entonces, señor Potter.

—En realidad, no lo hará —dijo Harry, y su tono era fresco y conversacional—. Si me interrumpe mientras estoy con mi hermano, le arrancaré las bolas con un hechizo.

Lockhart tragó saliva, luciendo como si no dudara que Harry lo haría, y se quedó inmóvil mientras Harry se escabullía de la oficina. Sylarana siseó alegremente mientras volvían hacia el Gran Comedor. _Ahora estás actuando como una serpiente. Atacando lo que quieres, reconociendo la realidad._

Harry apenas le prestó atención. Estaba pensando, el borde de su resolución cortando sus pensamientos inquietos acerca de Connor.

Ése fue el problema con todas sus otras reuniones, decidió: Connor se había sentido obligado a actuar para un público, incluso uno tan pequeño como Sirius, y podía salir de la habitación. Atrapado en un lugar en el que no pudiera marcharse, y sin que nadie a quien sintiera que tenía que impresionar, iba a _escuchar_ a Harry.

_Más le vale._

Harry tembló y sacudió la cabeza. Ese último pensamiento había sonado como la voz fría de su magia, como Tom Riddle.

Pero él no era como Tom Riddle. No lo era. No iba a traicionar a su hermano. Iba a arreglar las cosas con él.

_Por la fuerza, de ser necesario._

Pero eso no significaba que él fuera malvado. Sólo significaba que era… contundente.

No lo suficientemente contundente como para no disolverse en risas cuando vio a Draco, por supuesto. El último intento del otro muchacho para quitar el polvo de hadas había terminado mancillando lo plateado en una sola mancha grande en su mejilla, una mancha que por casualidad parecía el león de Gryffindor.

Harry se deleitó mucho en señalar eso, y sintió aún más placer en correr por los pasillos de las mazmorras mientras que Draco lo perseguía gritando amenazas.


	22. Renovación de votos

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 21: Renovación de votos**  

 

 ****Harry miró hacia arriba y captó los ojos de Lockhart un momento antes de tirar sus libros y su tinta fuera de la mesa. La tinta rebotó y se roció en todas direcciones, cubriendo sus libros y una buena porción de las ropas de los otros Slytherin antes de finalmente quedarse quieta. Harry mordió una sonrisa. Debería estar horrorizado, como todos los demás. Nadie más comprendería que su sonrisa provenía del Encantamiento Levitatorio no verbal que había lanzado tanto en la botella como en la tinta simultáneamente, para asegurarse que fuera en todas las direcciones correctas.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclamó Lockhart mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos—. ¡Este es _semejante_ desastre! ¿Cuál es su explicación?

—Jódase, profesor —dijo Harry con agrado, y luego se agachó para recoger sus libros. Hubo silencio durante un largo momento, salvo por la risa apresurada de Millicent. Harry casi podía sentir que Lockhart se preguntaba si Harry estaba disfrutando de la oportunidad de criticarlo sin que él pudiera tomar represalias de alguna clase, excepto la que habían acordado.

 _Es una tontería considerarlo_ , pensó Harry mientras se enderezaba y sonreía ante la expresión de shock de Lockhart. _Claro que lo estoy haciendo._

—¡Señor Potter! —logró balbucear Lockhart al fin—. ¡Estoy sorprendido con usted! ¡Mostrar tal falta de respeto a un profesor, y uno que ha logrado más de lo que usted nunca, no menos! Su hermano, ahora, podría rivalizar conmigo si se aplicara un poco más. ¡Pero no usted!

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Captó los ojos de Lockhart y alzó las cejas. Ambos sabían lo que realmente valían sus “logros”. Harry no podía creer que hubiera usado esa línea con _él_.

Lockhart le hizo un gesto con la mano. —Detención, jovencito —dijo—. Venga a mi oficina a mediodía del domingo. Se quedará hasta que todo mi correo sea respondido correctamente.

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo Harry, y volvió a sentarse en su asiento, ignorando la tinta que todavía manchaba las patas de la mesa. Que Lockhart la limpie. Le haría bien hacer un hechizo útil por una vez.

Calmó su deseo de sonreír a la espalda de Lockhart. Sólo estaba haciendo esto por Connor. Esa era la única razón por la que estaba actuando como un Slytherin. _Tenía_ que recordar eso, o era demasiado probable que comenzara a actuar como uno por sí mismo.

—Buena esa, Potter.

Harry se volvió y miró con curiosidad a Millicent. —¿A qué te refieres, Bulstrode?

—No puedo imaginar por qué quieres detención con el estúpido sonrisitas —dijo Millicent, volviendo a su prueba sobre las aventuras de Lockhart con Baden la Banshee—, pero parece que tienes lo que querías.

Harry continuó mirándola por un momento. Millicent, decidió por fin, era simplemente intrigante.

—¿A qué se refiere ella? —le susurró Draco—. ¿Para qué quieres detención?

Harry, demasiado consciente de las orejas que escuchaban detrás de ellos, negó con la cabeza. —Te lo diré después —dijo.

Él escribió por unos momentos más, luego le dirigió una mirada a Millicent. Ella se limitó a sonreírle burlona, con los ojos agudos de curiosidad.

 _Deja de mirarme,_ pensó Harry, y eso ayudó a tranquilizarlo. No podía haberse alejado demasiado de lo que se suponía que era, si seguía nervioso por la atención.

* * *

 

 _¿Viste la mirada en su rostro?_ preguntó Sylarana mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de Lockhart el domingo. Ella estaba envuelta alrededor del cuello de Harry, por una vez, destellos de sus escalas doradas visibles donde su túnica no lo cubría. Su cabeza descansaba justo debajo de su barbilla. _Draco, quiero decir. ¿Cuando le dijiste que no iba a venir contigo?_

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo en voz alta. Draco había asumido que él iba con Harry a la detención para confrontar a Connor, una vez que Harry le dijo de qué se trataba, y luego hizo un berrinche cuando Harry reveló que quería hablar solo con su hermano. Harry le había contestado con calma hasta que Draco finalmente se arrojó sobre su cama para enfadarse.

Luego se dio cuenta de la jodida botella que Harry le había dado, y se dio cuenta de que era de color púrpura, lo que indicaba que Harry se sentía protector hacia Draco. Eso le había hecho sonreír de inmediato y empezar a burlarse de Harry acerca de cómo quería mantener al pobre Malfoy a salvo de su desagradable hermano. Harry había intentado contestar, pero terminó sonrojándose y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

 _Piensa en las cosas graciosas,_ le dijo Sylarana. _Está más allá de mí por qué debes pensar en las deprimentes._

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Lockhart. Ya sabía que el estúpido no estaba allí; había oído a Connor diciendo que su detención empezaba a las cinco de la tarde, de modo que el profesor lo había convocado y dio alguna excusa para escapar.

Harry dejó escapar un largo y lento aliento, luego dijo, _Creo que es hora de que pienses en algo deprimente._ Desató a Sylarana de su cuello, y ella lo dejó, absolutamente asombrada. La puso en el suelo. _Cuando dije que iba a hablar solo con mi hermano, lo decía en serio._

 _Pero si me alejo demasiado de ti, la guarda sonará y la jaula caerá a mí alrededor_. Sylarana sonaba absolutamente infantil, con la cola moviéndose tan fuerte que golpeaba la pared. _Me lastima,_ gimoteó.

 _Debo hacerlo,_ dijo Harry. _Y mientras no te alejes demasiado de la puerta, entonces la guarda no se activará. Sé que lo hace a una distancia mayor de diez pies._

_¿Crees que voy a sentarme aquí y esperarte como un perro?_

Harry negó con la cabeza. _Como señalaste, la guarda y la jaula son las únicas cosas que te esperan si no lo haces._ Empujó la puerta y entró antes de que ella pudiera quejarse de cualquier otra cosa, y cerró detrás de él. Por supuesto, un pedazo de madera gruesa no le impediría hablarle en su cabeza, pero pensaba que ella respetaría esta reunión lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

_Tal vez._

Connor estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de Lockhart, ordenando cansadamente una gran pila de correo. Una pila, en su mayoría cartas rosadas y azules en papel perfumado que Harry podía oler de aquí, parecían de mujeres. Había una pila blanca más pequeña delante de Connor, y una pila dorada al lado.

—Ya casi he terminado con la clasificación, profesor —dijo Connor, sin mirar detrás de él—. ¿Qué pila quiere responder primero?

Harry cerró los ojos. Su hermano sonaba tan cansado. Por supuesto que era agotador, tener toda la escuela en tu contra. Y Connor no tenía el consuelo de una Casa entera reuniéndose a su alrededor, de la manera en que los Slytherin se habían reunido alrededor de Harry después de que él declarara que era hablante de Pársel.

_En verdad, su vida es más dura que la mía. Es fácil olvidarlo cuando él está actuando como un idiota, pero es la verdad._

—Soy yo, Connor —dijo en voz baja.

Connor saltó como si hubiera sido pinchado, dejó caer las últimas cartas que tenía y giró sin salir de la silla. Sus ojos se habían estrechado, y tantas emociones brillaron a través de ellos que Harry se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar cerca de personas que controlaban sus emociones ahora, o a lo sumo sólo mostraban una, como Draco solía hacerlo. Pero en los ojos de Connor había cansancio, dolor, ira, desesperación y miedo.

_Me tiene miedo. Mi propio hermano me tiene miedo._

Harry se preparó. Esta era una de las cosas de las que hablarían, entonces. Por lo menos, empezar una discusión diferente, porque hablar con Connor de Tom Riddle o Quidditch simplemente ya no funcionaba.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo de mí? —preguntó.

Connor se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, luego se recuperó. —¡No tengo miedo! ¡Los Gryffindor nunca tienen miedo!

 _Oh, Connor,_ pensó Harry, sintiendo como si su corazón pudiera romperse. _Tu coraje es tu mayor virtud, pero desearía que no fueras tan terco._

—Sí, lo tienes —dijo—. Estás asustado de mí, y quiero saber por qué. ¿Realmente piensas que voy a petrificarte, o hacerte daño? Nunca haría eso, Connor.

—Me has estado lastimando casi todos los días desde septiembre —dijo Connor, mirándolo fijamente.

Harry se estremeció cuando reconoció la verdad en eso, pero dijo: —No fue a propósito. Y he venido aquí para tratar de compensarte.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró Connor, sonando malhumorado y rebelde. Estaba rozando su barbilla en el respaldo de la silla, y sus manos estaban apretadas—. No puedes cambiar el pasado, y no puedes devolverme mi victoria de Quidditch, y no puedes no petrificar a Luna o a Neville.

Harry se aferró a su temperamento. No iba a dejar que Connor convirtiera este argumento en esos caminos trillados. —Connor —dijo en voz baja—, quiero saber por qué me tienes miedo. Quiero saber por qué mentiste y le dijiste a Ron y a Hermione que viniste a verme cuando nunca lo hiciste. Quiero saber por qué, cada vez que he intentado reparar nuestras peleas en los últimos meses, nunca has escuchado, pero siempre huyes como un niño herido y mimado. Eso no es lo que eres. _Sé_ que no es quien eres. El hermano que eres es el que me dio la bienvenida, incluso cuando se enteró de que yo podía hablar Pársel, que dijo que era bueno, incluso después de que fui sorteado en Slytherin. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Cuál es la raíz de todo esto?

El terror en los ojos de Connor estaba creciendo. Se apartó de Harry y se envolvió en sus brazos, temblando.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante. Esto era al menos mejor que tener a Connor gritándole, pero parecía que alguien lo golpeaba cada vez que veía a su hermano gemelo temblar. —Connor —susurró—. ¿Qué pasa? Es algo más que simplemente verme como malvado, ¿cierto?

Connor dio el más pequeño de los cabeceos.

—Dime —susurró Harry.

—¡No! —Connor saltó de su silla y aterrizó delante de Harry, sus puños apretados y sus ojos ardientes. Harry reconoció otro intento de mover su argumento en dirección a un territorio viejo y familiar, territorio en el que _ambos_ estarían gritándose demasiado fuerte como para hablar—. ¡No es nada, no es nada que puedas entender, ni siquiera te _importaría_ , estás demasiado ocupado traicionándome y haciéndome daño para notarlo!

Harry se aferró a su temperamento de nuevo. Deseaba tener aun la caja, ya que su cólera hervía y se desplazaba por debajo de la superficie, y habría sido de gran ayuda limpiar su mente con tanta facilidad y eficiencia.

Pero se recordó a sí mismo que había algo mal aquí. _Tenía_ que haber algo mal. Connor lo había admitido. Este era el mayor progreso que Harry había hecho con su hermano desde finales de octubre, y ya casi se acababa febrero. No había manera de que él dejara que esto se le escapara.

Había extrañado a Connor. Extrañaba la voz de su hermano, bromear con él, reírse con él, tratar de provocarle un regaño. Había extrañado saber que su lugar en la vida de Connor era dulce y sencillo y sin complicaciones, que Connor lo consideraba siempre como un hermano y un amigo y nunca iría con nadie más, ni siquiera Ron, con noticias sobre algo primero. En realidad, esa parte de su vínculo se había desintegrado incluso antes de octubre, desde el momento en que Connor le dijo a Ron que estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre el ataque de Voldemort en vez de decirle a Harry.

_Se detiene ahora. Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta._

—Nunca te he traicionado, Connor, excepto en el servicio de un ideal más grande que la fraternidad —dijo él con calma.

Connor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _No sigues el guion_ , dijo su mirada. _No entiendo._

—A veces he traicionado lo que querías de mí —dijo Harry, con la mirada fija en Connor—. Pero eso no importa. Nunca he traicionado al Chico-Que-Vivió. Y eso _es_ lo que eres, Connor, aunque no has estado actuando como él en los últimos meses.

Connor palideció más que antes. Se ahogó con algo, luego puso una mano sobre su boca, como si no hubiera querido decir eso.

Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿Eso... _eso_ era lo que había preocupado a Connor? ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea?

_Si descubro que fue de Snape, voy a establecer una desagradable trampa para él en nuestra próxima clase de Oclumancia, eso es seguro y cierto._

Harry se adelantó, agarró los hombros de Connor y obligó a su hermano a encontrarse con sus ojos. Miserables ojos color avellana lo miraron devuelta. Esa era la emoción en la raíz de todo, Harry podía ver, aunque se había nublado con auto-odio y duda. Harry acarició suavemente el pelo de su hermano para poder ver la cicatriz en forma de corazón en su frente por completo.

—Eres el Chico-Que-Vivió, Connor —dijo—. ¿Quién más podría haber vencido a Voldemort cuando era un bebé? ¿Quién más podría haberlo derrotado el año pasado? No sé de dónde sacaste la ridícula idea de que no lo eres. Lo eres —lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía.

_No es de extrañar que haya estado actuando como un idiota. Pensó que había perdido toda su identidad._

—Nadie… nadie me lo _dijo_ —susurró Connor. Sus palabras eran apenas inteligibles, ahogadas por meses de angustia reprimida, pero Harry había sido entrenado para entender esa voz desde que ambos tenían un año y medio de edad. Podía distinguir lo que Connor decía—. Sólo empecé a… pensarlo. Pensé en lo mucho más fuerte que eres mágicamente, Harry. Y no digas que no lo eres —añadió, aunque Harry no había tenido el aliento para negarlo—. Sé que lo eres. Puedo sentirlo más ahora. Y luego pensé en cuánto tiempo peleaste contra V-Voldemort el año pasado, y cómo me salvaste del troll, y de los Lestrange. Y pensé en lo rápido que vuelas. Pensé que era tu nueva escoba lo que te permitía ganarme en Quidditch, pero no lo era, ¿verdad? Era tu propio talento —él puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry, sosteniéndolo desesperadamente—. Y V-Voldemort te atacó a _ti_ este año, no a mí. Tal vez él _realmente_ quiere que mueras. Tal vez _tú_ eres el Chico-Que-Vivió, Harry. Incluso tienes una cicatriz, también.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se sentía cálido, fuerte y más seguro que nunca. Su hermano lo estaba sujetando de nuevo.

—Nada de eso importa, Connor —susurró.

Connor parecía estar tratando de alejarse para poder mirar a Harry a la cara, pero Harry no lo dejaba. Sólo sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. El mundo era como debería ser. Si Harry hubiera sabido que esto era lo que estaba molestando a su hermano, podría haberlo tranquilizado hace mucho tiempo.

—El poder no importa —continuó Harry—. Voldemort es fuerte y _míralo_. Es un mago Oscuro, Connor, incapaz de amar, incapaz de vivir. Lo derrotaste en el momento en que se acercó a ti. El poder no hace que alguien nazca para hacer algo, no como lo hace el amor. Puedo ser fuerte, pero no significaría nada si no te amara. Me uniría a la oscuridad tan fácilmente como Voldemort lo hizo si no tuviera algún tipo de ancla que me mantuviera en el lado humano. Más poder significa más tentación.

Connor había dejado de moverse. Luego dijo lentamente: —Pero el Director Dumbledore es aún más poderoso, y él es de la Luz.

—El Director Dumbledore es uno entre un millón —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Él conoce todas las tentaciones, y cuando un Señor Oscuro apareció, lo derrotó. Eso es porque él sabe que no habría sido feliz sirviendo a la Oscuridad, que él habría sido derrotado eventualmente. Tiene _sabiduría_ , y eso es mejor que el poder —hizo una pausa durante un largo momento—. ¿Sabes quién es el siguiente mago más fuerte de la escuela, después del Profesor Dumbledore y de mí?

Connor sacudió la cabeza. Su cabello crujió contra la mejilla de Harry. Respiró en la creencia vacilante de su hermano y la sintió estallar en él como una canción, como fuegos artificiales, como la sensación que tenía cuando volaba. Era él quien podía dar confianza a Connor. Y eso realmente _era_ poder. Podría haber vencido a Tom Riddle sin una lucha si hubiera intentado poseer la mente de Harry ahora mismo. El puro poder mágico no era nada contra el amor.

—El Profesor Snape —dijo, y sintió a Connor sacudirse. Esta vez, dejó que su hermano se retrajera y le sonrió a la cara—. Sí, lo sé. Eso también me sorprendió. Pero es verdad. Y Snape estuvo en la Oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, y tuvo que luchar su camino de regreso a la Luz en un largo y amargo camino. Así que ves, Connor, la sabiduría tiene que estar unida con el poder, o no significa nada. Ya tienes la sabiduría —se atrevió a empujar el hombro de su hermano con suavidad—. Aunque no tanta, o habrías venido a mí en el momento en que comenzaste a sospechar esto y yo te habría tranquilizado. Idiota.

Connor asintió lentamente. —¿Y el talento de Buscador? —preguntó.

Harry resopló. —¿De verdad crees que ser un buen Buscador tiene algo que ver con ser el Chico-Que-Vivió?

—Bueno, no, supongo que no —dijo Connor—. Pero pensé… no lo sé. Pensé que se suponía que debía ser el mejor en todo porque era el Chico-Que-Vivió, y estaba decepcionando a todo el mundo si no lo era. Y pensé que era mejor Buscador que tú —se echó hacia atrás y miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

Harry hizo una mueca. Supuso que si tenía que quitar una de las suaves capas de secretos que había envuelto sobre Connor, mejor que fuera ésta y no una de los otros. No creía que Connor estuviera listo para escuchar que Harry no esperaba sobrevivir a la Segunda Guerra, que suponía que moriría defendiendo a Connor cuando derrotara a Voldemort, y que había abrazado su futura muerte con alegría. —No lo eres —dijo, y dolió, y la expresión en el rostro de Connor reveló que también le dolía.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Connor—. ¿Por qué esconderme eso?

—Porque pensé que sería mejor si el Chico-Que-Vivió parecía ser bueno en todo, también —dijo Harry—. Pero el Quidditch es un pequeño escenario para tener éxito, al final. En serio, Connor, te has hecho mucho más daño en la escuela en otros escenarios.

Connor se ruborizó e inclinó la cabeza. —En un minuto —dijo—. Dime en un minuto. Primero, dime más sobre por qué no piensas que eres el Chico-Que-Vivió. Voldemort te atacó, no a mí.

—Porque sabía que sería la mejor manera de hacerte desgraciado —dijo Harry bruscamente—. Y _funcionó_ , ¿no?

Connor lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Alguna vez te habías sentido tan mal como en estos últimos meses? —preguntó Harry, esta vez sacudiendo ligeramente los hombros de Connor. Dejó caer su propio dolor en su voz, el dolor mezclado de perder a Connor, de perder su lugar en el esquema de las cosas tal como él lo entendía, y de saber que parte de él se había regocijado en la repentina libertad, sacudiendo sus votos como si fueran en realidad cadenas y no vínculos de amor que Harry había asumido libremente—. ¿Alguna vez habías pasado tantos días mordiendo tu labio y queriendo que las cosas fueran diferentes?

Connor cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Harry meció a su hermano contra su pecho, y sintió los brazos de Connor aplastándole frenéticamente. —Voldemort hizo eso porque sabía que te dañaría —susurró Harry—. Sabía que te dañaría hacerte creer que tu hermano era capaz de cosas Oscuras, y él te _hizo_ dudar de mí, porque eres tan natural a la Luz —Connor se tensó en sus brazos, pero Harry fingió no sentirlo, aunque sabía que lo abordarían en un minuto—. No puedes dejar que te llegue así, Connor. Todo el mundo te necesita fuerte y brillante. Lo has vencido dos veces. Puedes superar esto, también.

—¿Y la cicatriz? —susurró Connor, como si insistiera en que todo en su lista original debía ser tratado antes de que pudieran seguir adelante.

Harry resopló de nuevo. —¿Nunca escuchaste a mamá? —lo regañó—. Son de después de derrotar a Voldemort. Ellos saben que tú eras el que tenía la cicatriz maldita, Connor. Podían _sentirlo_. Sabían que un pedazo de techo había caído y lastimando mi cabeza. Eso es todo.

—Si la tuya era una herida normal, entonces debería haber curado sin una cicatriz —susurró Connor con terquedad.

—Igual que la tuya —dijo Harry sin piedad—. Además, mamá me contó sobre esto, la primera vez que le pregunté por qué tenía una cicatriz. _Trató_ de curarme, pero estaba asustada y aturdida. Habían pensado que éramos cautivos de Voldemort, gracias a las mentiras de Pettigrew, y luego volvieron a encontrarnos sangrando. Trató de ayudar a uno de sus hijos instintivamente, pero nunca ha sido la mejor en magia médica, y sólo me curó parcialmente —se encogió de hombros—. Ha sido lo mismo durante tanto tiempo que ahora me haría serio daño tener a alguien tratando de sanarla de nuevo.

—¿Ellos trataron de curar la mía también? —susurró Connor.

—Sí —dijo Harry, firme ahora. Lily también le había contado esta parte de la historia—. Lo intentaron, pero no llegó más lejos que la marca de corazón que es ahora. Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que era una cicatriz maldita. Tú eres el Chico-Que-Vivió, Connor, y no quiero oírte dudar de ti otra vez sin venir y contarme sobre ello.

Connor soltó un pequeño sollozo y comenzó a temblar abruptamente. Harry lo sostuvo más cerca. —¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Pero el Chico-Que-Vivió se supone que es de la Luz —susurró Connor—. ¿Y si no lo soy?

Harry frunció el entrecejo con perplejidad. _¿Qué puede estar molestándolo ahora?_ —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo… he aprendido que tengo un don mágico —susurró Connor—. Uno Oscuro. Peor que el Pársel. No sé qué hacer, Harry. No sabía que lo estaba usando al principio, y luego traté de dejarlo, y ocultarlo, y me _duele_ saber que todo el mundo me culparía por ello y me odiaría, y no podía decirle a nadie si yo no podía decirte, y ya estaba enojado y molesto contigo porque pensé que tal vez sabías que eras el Chico-Que-Vivió y que simplemente mentías para molestarme, y luego traté de olvidarlo-

—Muéstrame.

Connor se congeló, luego tragó. —Pero es Oscuro.

—Te mostré que podía hablar Pársel —dijo Harry, alejándose de su hermano. Connor se tambaleó como si pudiera derrumbarse sin el apoyo, pero Harry se detuvo de ayudarlo. Connor tenía que aprender a ponerse de pie y actuar de nuevo como el Chico-Que-Vivió lo antes posible. Lo era, pero todos necesitaban pensarlo también—. Muéstrame.

Connor cerró los ojos, luego los abrió de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada de Harry con una fría y tranquila franqueza.

Harry sintió como si un viento hubiera entrado en su cuerpo a través de sus ojos. Podía sentirlo curvándose alrededor de su mente. Podría haberlo detenido usando la Oclumancia, pero, curioso, observó cómo se volvía y crujía aquí y allá, buscando algo que él no conocía.

Entonces desapareció, y se encontró dando un paso adelante que no sabía que iba a dar. Parpadeó.

—¿Ves? —susurró Connor—. Quería que dieras ese paso adelante, así que lo hiciste. Es compulsión, Harry —parecía enfermo consigo mismo—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo estaba usando para obligar a Hermione y Ron a seguirme la corriente al principio, y luego lo dejé ir, y Hermione dejó de creer en mí. También lo hicieron muchas otras personas. Ron sólo se queda conmigo porque es mi amigo, y eso es maravilloso, pero… ¡lo usé! ¡Lo tengo! Es Oscuro, y no sé qué _hacer_ —con un gemido de angustia, se sentó con fuerza en el suelo de la oficina de Lockhart.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Luego se arrodilló y abrazó a Connor, quien rápidamente dejo de llorar en su conmoción. —Realmente eres un idiota —le susurró—. Deberías haber sabido que aceptaría esto. Acepto todo lo que eres, Connor, incluso cuando estás actuando como un idiota.

—Pero es Oscuro —susurró Connor.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Harry, e ignoró el intento repentino de Connor de liberarse de él—. _No entrenado_. Si no está entrenado, entonces vas a influir en la mente de la gente con propósitos egoístas, y no lo sabrán. Pero si lo entrenas, entonces puedes elegir cuándo usarlo y cuándo no, y sabrás cuándo es mejor usarlo y cuando no lo es, también —le dio a Connor otro pequeño empujón en los hombros—. No puedo creer que estuvieras tan preocupado por esto para correr por ahí tratando de esconderlo. Dumbledore tiene esa capacidad, también. ¿Recuerdas cómo se calmó todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor después de enterarse que era hablante de Pársel? ¿Y recuerdas que él es de la Luz? ¿El mayor mago de la Luz?

Connor bufó una vez. Luego dijo: —Lo recuerdo. Pero… eso era algo bueno. Alguien podría haberte herido, o alguien podría haberte lanzado un hechizo y herido a otra persona.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, y restringió el tono seco en su voz y las cosas sarcásticas que quería decir a continuación. Connor no estaba realmente listo para ese tipo de humor todavía—. _Puede_ ser algo bueno, Connor, de la misma manera que yo podría haber usado el Pársel para detener a Sylarana u ordenarle que atacara a otras personas. Es Oscuro si lo dejas correr sin entrenar.

—Oh —murmuró Connor.

—Así que ve con Dumbledore —le animó Harry—. Él puede encontrarte a un profesor si no puede entrenarte él mismo. Te enseñará a usar tu capacidad de compulsión, y entonces serás aún más carismático que antes. Esta capacidad puede ser un activo para el Chico-Que-Vivió, Connor. Y una vez que tengas la sabiduría de Dumbledore, entonces no la usarás equivocadamente o egoístamente.

Connor bufó una vez. Luego dijo, —¿Así que me perdonas, Harry?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, moviéndose para que sus brazos estuvieran completamente alrededor de su hermano una vez más—, si me perdonas.

—Por supuesto —susurró Connor de nuevo, y ellos permanecieron sentados en silencio por unos momentos. Harry cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de ser puramente _feliz_. Había sido raro este año. Incluso cuando había estado del lado de Connor, había estado tratando de distanciarse de los Slytherin y Draco, y entonces él había sido su amigo, pero desconfiado por la mayor parte de la escuela, y luego había sido el enemigo de Connor. Ahora podía pensar que todo iba a salir bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su vida finalmente había reanudado el rumbo.

Entonces Connor se movió y dijo: —Dijiste que me había hecho mucho daño. ¿Qué significa eso?

Harry suspiró y se sentó, tomando la mano de su hermano en la suya. Los ojos de Connor eran grandes y serios, y parecía dispuesto a escuchar por primera vez. Incluso este verano, recordó Harry, no pareció interesado por la historia mágica que su madre trató de hacerle aprender.

—Tienes que ser un líder —dijo Harry suavemente—. Tienes que guiar a _todo el mundo_. Eso significa que necesitas liderar a los Slytherin, así como a los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y que necesitas magos sangrepura, así como mestizos y sangremuggles.

—Pero no veo por qué —dijo Connor, parpadeando—. Quiero decir, cuando el Chico… cuando derrote a Voldemort, será eso, ¿no? Sólo me necesitan para luchar contra él. No necesitan que haga nada más.

Harry sonrió. Si tuviera que destruir este pedazo de inocencia de su hermano, al menos podría darle buenas noticias en su lugar.

—Sí —dijo suavemente—. Eres su icono, Connor. Los haces sentir seguros. Haces que sientan que no puedes hacer nada malo. Habrá momentos en los que te equivoques, por supuesto, pero te equivocarás menos si aceptas que eres un líder político, un líder de guerra, así como un luchador contra Voldemort. Creo que probablemente terminarás como el próximo Ministro de Magia si quieres.

Connor lo miró fijamente. Harry podía ver que aquellos eran sueños más grandes de los que había imaginado. Por un momento más, se aferró a la idea de Connor como un niño, jugando, radiantemente inconsciente e ignorante de los ojos sobre él.

Luego lo rompió. Era hora de demostrarle a Connor quién era realmente, cuánto de la Luz estaba en él.

—Sé que puedes perdonar a cualquiera —susurró Harry—. Sé que puedes hacer que _cualquiera_ se una, una vez que pones tu mente en ello. Y eso es lo que tendrás que hacer. Las otras Casas desconfían de ti. Tendrás que pensar en tranquilizarlos y calmarlos.

—¿Incluso los Slytherins? —preguntó Connor, con una mueca aguda de disgusto.

—Incluso ellos —afirmó Harry calmadamente—. No todos son como yo, Connor, pero tampoco son todos como Lucius Malfoy. Y con el tiempo y la presión suficiente, puedes incluso hacer que los Mortífagos cambien de bando.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? —Connor frunció el ceño.

—Porque eres el Chico-Que-Vivió —dijo Harry. Él sabía que su propia fe en este punto era absoluta, y la dejó brillar a través de sus ojos—. Fuiste elegido para eso porque tienes tal pureza y amor. Deja que brille a través de ti, y te verán y aceptarán por quien eres. ¿Quién podría elegir seguir a un loco como Voldemort cuando vean a alguien más de pie con los brazos abiertos, aceptando incluso a los sangrepura y otros que cometieron un error en el pasado? Sí, se resistieron a Dumbledore, pero tenía cierta reputación mucho antes de que Voldemort comenzara su ascenso. Eres diferente. Eres nuevo. Puedes lograr tan buena impresión en ellos como el Director nunca pudo. Nos salvarás a todos, Connor. Realmente lo creo.

Connor parpadeó una vez. Luego dijo: —Y-yo puedo verlo, Harry, y es maravilloso. Me gustaría ayudar a hacer un mundo como ese.

Harry enterró la cara en el hombro de su hermano para esconder una sonrisa. Podía ver la visión también: Connor, fuerte y poderoso, brillando con la Luz después de la derrota de Voldemort, con hombres y mujeres mirando hacia él con asombro mientras lo escuchaban arreglar las viejas divisiones y rectificar viejas injusticias.

Y en su hombro derecho estaba Harry, envuelto en sombras, sin que nadie le prestara atención junto a su hermano, pero _allí_.

Por supuesto, nunca llegarían allí si no comenzaban a trabajar para reparar los últimos meses de Connor de un comportamiento horrible, profundamente poco diplomático.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer —dijo Harry—, es hacer algunos gestos hacia la unidad de las Casas.

Connor asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué sugieres?

—Una visita a Slytherin —dijo Harry, sin dudarlo en absoluto.

Connor protestó, por supuesto, pero Harry logró persuadirle después de sólo media hora de discusión. Luego se fueron, Connor diciendo que se disculparía con Hermione y el resto de los Gryffindor, luego iría con el Director y pediría entrenamiento para su compulsión. Harry volvería a Slytherin y los prepararía para la visita de Connor el próximo fin de semana.

Connor hizo una pausa en la parte inferior de la escalera y miró solemnemente a Harry. —Gracias, Harry —dijo—. Gracias por amarme. Nunca lo habría aprendido sin ti.

Harry logró no retorcerse con deleite, sino sólo por un esfuerzo severo consigo mismo. Se arrodilló, para permitir que Sylarana volviera a subir por su brazo y en un gesto de sumisión al nuevo líder de la Luz. —Gracias, Connor. Te quiero. Creo en ti.

Connor asintió una vez, la cara todavía incierta, luego dejó salir el aliento y subió las escaleras.

Harry cerró los ojos, inmerso en el silencio. Esperaba que Sylarana dijera algo que arruinara el estado de ánimo en cualquier momento.

 _Por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo,_ dijo. _¿Por qué habría? Me encanta verte tan feliz. Ojalá hubiera una manera de que pudieras ser feliz y mostrarte al mismo tiempo, por supuesto._

—No la hay —dijo Harry.

_Lo sé._

Harry decidió no preguntar por el tono triste de sus palabras, sino que se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. Draco se quejaría, se enfurecería y haría un puchero, y Millicent sonreiría demasiado afilado, y los demás se preguntarían.

 _Lástima,_ pensó Harry, levantando la barbilla más alto. _Puedo pertenecer a Slytherin, pero también pertenezco a Connor. Simplemente tendrán que aprender a aceptarse mutuamente._


	23. Un Gryffindor entre Slytherins

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 22: Un Gryffindor entre Slytherins**  

 

—No —dijo Justin.

Harry hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente. Estaban esperando en los invernaderos para comenzar su clase de Herbología; ya que era un día caluroso y tendrían que proteger sus orejas cuando volvieran a mover las mandrágoras de nuevo, Harry había pensado que sería mejor hablar con Justin antes de eso. Había supuesto que sería una tarea sencilla. Le diría a Justin que Connor había cambiado de opinión y quería hacer las cosas bien con las otras Casas, y aunque Justin probablemente estaría algo escéptico, y el resto de los Hufflepuff aún más, no sería tan difícil como con los Slytherin. Entonces Harry podía pasar a Ravenclaw, tal vez hablando con Penelope Clearwater, la prefecta que Dumbledore había asignado para vigilarlo, y luego hablaría con los Slytherin para prepararlos para la visita de Connor. La primera... no había ido bien. Harry había esperado pasar más tiempo convenciendo a su Casa de las buenas intenciones de su hermano.

En su lugar, Justin se mostraba inesperadamente testarudo sobre el asunto.

—No —repitió, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la cabeza—. Lo siento, Harry. No creo que de repente sea una persona diferente.

—No lo es —dijo Harry, anulando su irritación hacia Justin. Era mejor controlando su temperamento que nunca, después de vivir sin la caja durante dos meses. Además, probablemente había sido algo que él había dicho, alguna extraña frase que había usado, lo que hizo que Justin reaccionara de esta manera—. Pero lo _lamenta_. Estaba preocupado pensando que yo era el Chico-Que-Vivió, y eso influyó en su juicio —él no iba a decirle a nadie sobre la compulsión de Connor hasta que su hermano estuviera listo para anunciarlo a la escuela en general—. Realmente, Justin, te prometo que se esforzará por no actuar como un gilipollas. ¿Puedes encontrar algo en tu corazón para perdonarlo?

—No lo entiendes —dijo Justin en voz baja.

—Obviamente —dijo Harry, antes de poder detenerse.

El otro mago le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. —Podríamos perdonarlo, como tú lo llamas, por actuar como un idiota —dijo—. _Si_ hubiera sido algo que hubiera dicho de nuestra Casa o de uno de nosotros, y no ha dicho mucho. Pero te _lastimó_ , Harry. Y nos resulta mucho más difícil perdonar cuando alguien hace daño a uno de nuestros amigos.

Harry parpadeó. No habría pensado en esa objeción, ni siquiera una década después. —Pero yo lo perdoné, Justin —tal vez no había sido claro en esa parte—. Dije que entendía por qué me había hecho daño, y él me prometió que no lo haría más. Hablamos de ello.

Justin entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y crees que realmente eso excusa cuatro meses de ignorarte y tratar de hacerte ver mal? ¿Crees que excusa mentirle a sus amigos sobre visitarte en la enfermería?

—No lo _excusa_ , como tal —dijo Harry—. Sólo… entendí por qué lo hizo —se encogió de hombros—. Y ya que lo he perdonado, y yo fui el más directamente afectado, parecería extraño que sigas desaprobándolo, ¿no?

—De ningún modo.

Harry saltó y miró por encima del hombro. No había oído a Zacharias acercarse detrás de él. Se encontró preguntándose dónde estaba la profesora Sprout. ¿Seguramente ella podría llegar y salvarlo de tener que tener una conversación con el más agudo de los Hufflepuff de segundo año?

Justin, el idiota, retrocedió con una pequeña sonrisa y dejó que Zacharias manejara esto.

—Ahora, he estado escuchando —el otro muchacho comenzó, sin ninguna presunción en absoluto—. Y por lo que pude oír, no sé si las sospechas de Potter acerca de ti siendo el Chico-Que-Vivió tienen alguna base en la realidad en absoluto. Yo diría que no, ya que todos sabemos que Potter no es la vela más brillante —Harry se encrespó, pero Zacharias siguió adelante—. Pero, de cualquier manera, creo que será un pobre líder. Ni siquiera notó que estaba alienando a la gente, por lo que dijiste. Tu serías mejor —hizo una pausa y esperó a ver qué diría Harry.

—No importa lo que podría o no podría suceder —dijo Harry—. Él _tiene_ que ser el líder, porque es el Chico-Que-Vivió.

—Te lo dije, no sé mucho sobre eso —dijo amablemente Zacharias—. Pero sé un poco sobre el liderazgo. Mi madre me llevó a ver el Wizengamot operando, como cualquier buena mamá sangrepura debe. Y tú eres más como ellos que Connor.

—Él liderará de una manera diferente —dijo Harry—. Es tiempo de guerra, después de todo.

—¿Y entonces entrará en política?

Con la sospecha de que estaba siendo conducido a una trampa particular en la conversación, pero no siendo capaz de ver cuál era, Harry asintió lentamente.

—Ah —Zacharias le sonrió alegremente—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien hará un buen líder político sólo porque hizo de buen líder en tiempos de guerra? Los dos requieren diferentes conjuntos de habilidades. No hay mucho uso diciendo “¡Culpable!” en el Wizengamot.

—El Director Dumbledore es ambos —dijo Harry—. O fue los dos. Lideró en la Primera Guerra con Voldemort.

Zacharias se encogió de hombros. —Ya te he dicho que conozco la política.

—No tan bien como crees que lo haces, si crees que alguien no puede ser entrenado para ser bueno en eso —murmuró Harry, mirando por encima del hombro y vio a la profesora Sprout corriendo a través de la nieve. Suspiró aliviado y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a ella—. Parece que tenemos que dejar de hablar.

—En un momento —dijo Zacharias—. Y prefiero tener a alguien que es naturalmente bueno en ello que alguien que tiene que ser entrenado. Como tú.

Harry negó. —Eso nunca va a suceder.

—¿Eres un Vidente? —Zacharias sonaba muy interesado.

—No, no lo soy —dijo Harry, y por suerte la profesora Sprout llegó entonces y pudo taparse los oídos. Durante la clase, pudo sentir los ojos Hufflepuff en él, y frunció el ceño hacia ellos. No entendía por qué se resistían tanto. Connor había cometido un error. No había cometido un crimen. Tenía sólo doce años, y tenía mucho, mucho más tiempo para crecer. Si por algún milagro, Harry sobrevivía a la Segunda Guerra, entonces continuaría entrenando a Connor, por supuesto, pero en caso de que no lo hiciera, todavía esperaba que su gemelo lo hiciera bien. Por eso fue elegido para este deber.

 _Y Zacharias Smith no distinguiría la inocencia genuina y la pureza si le mordieran el culo,_ pensó.

 _Sí,_ dijo Sylarana con sueño. El frío la hacía tan lenta que apenas hablaba cuando estaban en los invernaderos, pero se acurrucó en el brazo de Harry y se quedó dormida.

 _¿Sí qué?_ Harry le preguntó.

Estaba durmiendo de nuevo, así que Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a atender su Mandrágora, su humor no era mucho mejor en la sombra que el cielo plano y blanco sobre el techo, actualmente derramando más nieve.

_No entiendo por qué más de ellos no pueden verlo. Connor ha sido mucho más agradable esta semana que de costumbre. Se ha ganado a la mayoría de los Gryffindor. Me sonríe y se ríe conmigo. Esperaba que los Slytherin estuvieran dudosos, sólo por la rivalidad entre Casas, pero ¿por qué los Hufflepuff? No entiendo._

* * *

Harry se preparó y entró en la sala común de Slytherin. Iba a hablar con Draco, Blaise, Vince y Greg otra vez. Su última confrontación acerca de Connor se había convertido en gritos (por parte de Draco) y objetos lanzados (por parte de Blaise). Pero Harry iba a _hacerles_ entrar en razón. Connor iba a venir a visitarlo este fin de semana. Harry quería que la Casa Slytherin siguiera a Connor antes de que terminara el año, o al menos que estuviera en una tentativa de alianza con él.

 _No es que les pida que se hagan buenos amigos con todos los Gryffindor,_ pensó mientras la pared se cerraba detrás de él _. Sólo uno. Y es el Chico-Que-Vivió. Uno pensaría que más de ellos se darían cuenta de que vivir bajo la dictadura de Voldemort_ no es _agradable y que sus padres cometieron un error sangriento…_

Hizo una pausa. Parecía que toda la Casa se había reunido en la sala común, incluyendo los de sexto y séptimo año, y lo estaban esperando. Sus conversaciones se silenciaron cuando él entró, y lo miraron por un segundo. Harry parpadeó y parpadeó aún más cuando vio a Draco y Blaise sentados en un sofá cerca del fuego, un lugar que a Marcus Flint le gustaba ocupar.

Flint estaba de pie, sin embargo, y caminando hacia él. Hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente hacia la cara de Harry. Harry se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. Había pensado que sus relaciones con el Capitán de Quidditch estaban yendo bien. Había atrapado la Snitch cuando jugaron contra Ravenclaw, y él asistía a todas las prácticas.

—¿Qué pasa, Flint? —preguntó, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara aburrida y despreocupada.

—Draco me contó lo que dijiste —murmuró Flint—. Sobre querer que tu hermano visite la sala común.

 _Oh, mierda. No pensé que lo contarían._ Harry miró a Draco y Blaise. Blaise le sonrió. Draco sólo agitó una mano perezosa. Tenía la otra mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sosteniendo algo. Harry apostaría a que era esa sangrienta botella. Draco nunca parecía salir de su cuarto sin ella.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Harry, decidiendo que tendría que aguantarlo por su cuenta. Los murmullos de ayuda de Sylarana para morder a alguien no eran nada que él quisiera entretener—. ¿Por qué no? La gente trae amigos de otras Casas aquí todo el tiempo. Y a veces más que amigos —añadió, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para desconcertar a Flint. Supuestamente había tenido un novio de Ravenclaw aquí más de una vez, aunque Harry nunca había sabido si el rumor era cierto.

Flint parpadeó, pero lo único que hizo después de eso fue dar una pequeña sonrisa y sacudir la cabeza. —No Gryffindors, sin embargo —dijo—. Y especialmente no alguien que ha estado tratando de desacreditar y trabajar contra uno de los nuestros durante la mayor parte del año.

—Connor ha cambiado —dijo Harry—. Y realmente lamenta lo que hizo. Pero si lo dejas fuera de la sala común, Flint, entonces no tendrás la oportunidad de ver cuánto lo lamenta.

—Digo que lo deje entrar.

Harry giró la cabeza, parpadeando. Ese era Vince, que apenas decía nada cuando no estaba en clase. Ahora se levantó y, aunque se sonrojó, ignoró los ojos sobre él.

—Harry tiene razón —continuó—. Nunca sabremos cómo es el Chico-Que-Vivió si realmente no lo vemos.

Flint parecía pensativo. Un murmullo viajó entre los estudiantes mayores, y Harry oyó el borde especulativo. El comentario de Vince había retorcido la conversación en una nueva dirección. Aquellos Slytherin que eran los hijos de magos Oscuros o Mortífagos debían estar preguntándose ahora si no sería mejor mirar de cerca al Chico-Que-Vivió, ver cómo era antes de que fuera un hombre maduro y peligroso.

Harry apretó los dientes. Tendría que quedarse al lado de Connor cada vez que estuviera aquí. No se arriesgaría a que alguien tratara de maldecir a su hermano o le pusiera una especie de dulce envenenado cuando no estuviera mirando.

—Eso es cierto —dijo—. Y nunca sabrás qué otras posibilidades podría traer con él si en realidad no le hablas, tampoco.

Los ojos de Flint se volvieron hacia él. Por un momento, se quedó incrédulo. Luego cerró el rostro, a excepción de una pequeña sonrisa que jugaba en la esquina de su boca.

—¿Posibilidades, Harry? —preguntó—. ¿Posibilidades tales como unirse al lado de la Luz? ¿El lado de Dumbledore?

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija. Realmente no había habido otra manera de expresarlo. Y si esto iba a ser una batalla política, bien podría estar al aire libre, y no escondido detrás de palabras y frases resbaladizas. Eso le daría a Connor una ventaja, en lugar de dársela a los Slytherin.

—Sí, como esas —dijo Harry.

Todos los ojos de la sala común estaban en él ahora. El silencio era cada vez más opresivo. Sin embargo, Harry no los miró. Sólo a Flint. No podía cambiar todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Ciertamente, no podía cambiar a Slytherin en una Casa dedicada a la Luz en una noche. Connor tendría que hacer eso, y sería un proceso largo y lento.

Pero él podía colocar la posibilidad sobre la mesa, y reconocer dónde estaba: que ser Slytherin no significaba que se volviera contra la Luz y sirviera a la Oscuridad. Había pensado que eso era bastante obvio, dado quién era su hermano, pero si no lo era, entonces era el momento en que podían verlo y entenderlo.

Flint se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Él dijo suavemente, —¿Tan joven, y ya has elegido tus lealtades políticas, Harry?

Harry dejó escapar un largo y lento aliento. _¿Él realmente quiere saber? ¿Ellos realmente quieren saber?_

_¿Bueno, por qué no? Si ayudará a que Connor a visite mi Casa, entonces sí, lo haré bien. Y creo que puedo sorprenderlos._

Miró a Draco, haciendo evidente la dirección de su mirada, y lentamente todos los demás se volvieron a seguirla. Draco sonrió ligeramente a la atención, pareciendo muy parecido a su padre en ese momento.

—Soy amigo de Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma—. Pasé la Navidad en Malfoy Manor el año pasado. Podría haber ido este año, sólo que estaba bastante ocupado siendo poseído en ese momento —eso elevó algunas risas, aunque no muchas; las miradas eran demasiado intencionadas. Y si no fuera cierto, si hubiera pasado la Navidad con su familia en su lugar, nadie lo sabría—. Conozco las tradiciones sangrepura. Mi padre es James Potter, mi padrino es Sirius Black. Pregunté y pregunté y pregunté hasta que me enseñaron a actuar como un sangrepura, y leí libros sobre historia sangrepura.

—Pero ¿te sorprendió cuando te pusieron en Slytherin? —la voz de Flint se burlaba de él ahora.

Harry le dirigió una mirada. —Mi hermano es el Chico-Que-Vivió. Soy un Potter, y siempre hemos sido Gryffindor. La familia es importante, ¿no? ¿Probablemente estarías de su lado sin importar qué?

Flint asintió lentamente con la cabeza, un ligero resplandor de apreciación en sus ojos.

—Así que sí, me sorprendí —dijo Harry, y luego se encogió de hombros—. Pero acepto que ahora soy un Slytherin.

»Eso no significa que esté a punto de abandonar a mi hermano. Eso no sería muy leal a mi familia en absoluto. Y no es bueno intentar fingir ser algo que no soy. Mi madre es sangremuggle, y me contó historias sobre la Primera Guerra, cómo fue y sobre la guerra con Grindelwald. He aprendido más acerca de lo que les ocurre a los magos Oscuros que enfrentan a Gryffindors de lo que nunca he querido saber.

—Los Gryffindors también murieron en esas guerras —susurró Flint, con sólo un rastro de advertencia en su tono.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Y los Gryffindors vencieron a cada mago Oscuro al final. Así que, no. Puedo ver cómo la historia termina, gracias. Quiero sobrevivir… lo que estoy seguro es un rasgo Slytherin.

Le pidió a Sylarana que emergiera. Ella lo hizo, sacando la cabeza de su manga, luego todo su cuerpo, y enrollándose en la superficie de su manga a plena vista. Ella agitó la lengua para que todos los observasen, y Harry oyó unos cuantos jadeos. Una cosa era saber que era un hablante de Pársel, y otra ver a su Locusta.

Harry le sonrió. —Creo que es hora de que les recordemos algo —dijo, sabiendo que estaba hablando en Pársel. No entendía bien las expresiones que se deslizaban sobre la mayoría de las caras de los Slytherin, expresiones de reverencia y asombro, pero podía usarlas—. ¿De acuerdo?

 _—Por supuesto_ —dijo—. _Me encanta estar tan cerca de tu piel, pero tu manga se pone caliente y aburrida a veces._

Harry asintió y levantó el brazo para que las escamas de Sylarana brillaran a la luz del fuego. Ella siseó a todos, sacando su lengua rápidamente para probar el aire. El deleite mezclado con un agudo temor brilló en la mayoría de los ojos que Harry encontró.

—Soy hablante de Pársel —dijo, con cuidado de no mirar directamente a Sylarana en caso de que terminara siseando. Quería decir esto para que todos los demás pudieran entenderlo—. Y no voy a negarlo, de la misma manera que no voy a negar que soy amigo de Draco Malfoy y el hermano de Connor Potter, de la misma manera que no voy a negar que soy un Slytherin de una familia de Gryffindors, de la misma manera que no voy a negar que soy un mestizo que sabe mucho acerca de tradiciones sangrepura. No veo ninguna razón para negar nada de lo que soy.

 _Mentiroso,_ dijo una súbita voz fría en su cabeza, el parpadeo de su magia que había domado y dominado en la lucha con Riddle.

Harry ignoró esto. _Eso_ era el mentiroso. Sí, su magia podría ser más Oscura de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaría, pero era _su_ magia. Le obedecía. Podía ignorar cualquier cosa que intentara decir.

Los Slytherin lo observaron durante largos momentos. Entonces Flint asintió lentamente. Él tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, pero no sólo o incluso principalmente divertida, Harry lo sabía.

—Digo que permitamos al pequeño idiota visitar Slytherin —dijo—, siempre y cuando Harry permanezca a su lado en todo momento.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar a su hermano a solas con los Slytherin tampoco, para la seguridad de ambos lados.

Convenció a Sylarana para que se metiera bajo su manga y subió las escaleras a la habitación de los de segundo año, ignorando los ojos que todavía podía sentir en su espalda. Parecían pensar que era impresionante.

 _Déjalos ver a Connor cuando venza a Voldemort,_ pensó Harry mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama

* * *

—Pero no creo que los Chudley Cannons tengan la oportunidad de ganar contra los Magpies Montrose, por supuesto —dijo Draco con una voz brillante y habladora—. Qué piensas, Potter?

Harry podía sentir a Connor humeando a su lado. Sabía muy bien por qué Draco había escogido a los Chudley Cannons, después de todo, eran el equipo favorito de Ron, y Connor los había hecho suyos también por lealtad. También era cierto que no eran un equipo muy _bueno_. Draco había estado mencionando casualmente esto en diversas ocasiones mientras Connor lo visitaba, pero ahora era la primera vez que hablaba de ello directamente con Connor.

Harry quería que su hermano respondiera con calma. La visita había ido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado hasta ahora, lo que significaba que nadie había intentado hechizar ni herir a nadie más. Probablemente ayudó a que hubiera un pequeño grupo central de ellos: Harry, Draco, Connor, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Millicent y Pansy. Otros Slytherin vagaban de vez en cuando, como para mirar a un Gryffindor domesticado fuera de su hábitat natural, pero nadie permaneció mucho tiempo.

—Creo —dijo Connor al fin, su voz neutral—, que todo depende de las circunstancias, Malfoy. No se puede negar que los Cannons tienen un Buscador brillante este año.

—Sí —reconoció Draco, lo cual hizo que Harry parpadeara. Debería haber adivinado lo que vendría después—. Lástima que no pueda compensar los otros seis troncos muertos en el aire que llenan el resto de sus posiciones.

Harry apretó su mano en el brazo de Connor, algo bueno también, o pensó que su hermano podría haber explotado de su asiento. Connor cerró los ojos, respirando con fuerza, luego los abrió y se dirigió al punto del asunto con su franqueza usual de Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Malfoy? —preguntó—. Se supone que debo estar aquí como un gesto de paz. ¿No deberías estar tratando de ser, bueno, pacífico, en lugar de insultarme todo el tiempo?

Draco abrió la boca para hacer alguna broma, pero Harry dijo, —Draco, ¿por qué no revisas tu botella?

Connor lo miró de reojo, curioso. Harry levantó las cejas y esperó hasta que Draco abrió el bolsillo donde guardaba la botella y la comprobó. Su rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal. Habría visto, pensó Harry, que la botella brillaba en rojo como un rubí en este momento. Harry estaba enojado con Draco, aunque no lo estaba mostrando abiertamente.

Draco tragó saliva, dejó caer el bolsillo y dijo: —Es difícil, Potter. Eres un Gryffindor. Somos Slytherin. Esto no es natural.

Connor ladró una carcajada. —Se siente así, ¿no? —murmuró—. Pero mi hermano dice que necesito unir todas las Casas, y creo que debo escucharlo. Así que estoy aquí, tratando de hacerlo agradable. Lo menos que puedes hacer es fingir.

—¿Por qué dijo eso? —preguntó Pansy, hablando por primera vez. Se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada tan calmadamente como pudo. Realmente no sabía qué pensar de las dos niñas de Slytherin de segundo año. No les había prestado suficiente atención, y ahora eso volvía para morderlo en el culo. Tendría que remediar eso el próximo año.

—Porque voy a ser el líder del mundo mágico algún día —dijo Connor, por suerte, evitando que Harry tuviera que responder a la pregunta—. Y no creo que él quiera que deje a los Slytherin fuera —él medio sonrió a Harry, quien se la devolvió completa. Había una razón por la que estaba al lado de Connor en un sofá frente a Draco y los demás, estaban instalados en sillas alrededor de ellos. Se preguntó si alguno de los Slytherin había notado la dimensión política de su posición todavía, o si simplemente la descartaron como Harry necesitando estar lo suficientemente cerca como para contener a su hermano en caso de que Connor hiciera algo tonto.

 _Ambas_ , pensó Harry. _¿Quién dijo que un solo gesto tendría un significado? Soy un Slytherin, así que también puedo hacer pequeños gestos con las dos manos._

—¿De verdad crees eso? —era la voz de Millicent, un poco sorprendida, y la pregunta estaba dirigida a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto que sí —dijo—. El Chico-Que-Vivió, Bulstrode. ¿Quién más lo haría?

Millicent parpadeó como si la hubiera abofeteado, luego se sentó en su silla y frunció el ceño pensativa hacia Connor. Harry no sabía qué estaba pasando con ella, pero entonces no sabía qué estaba pasando con Millicent en general. Podía jugar sus pequeños juegos si lo deseaba, pero si realmente pensaba que alguien más tendría una mejor oportunidad en el Ministerio de Magia que Connor, entonces ella estaba viviendo en un mundo de ensueño.

—Estábamos hablando de Quidditch —dijo Blaise—. Y ahora estamos hablando de política. Encuentro ambas cosas aburridas. — _O incómodas,_ pensó Harry, observando la pequeña sonrisa en los rasgos oscuros del niño. Blaise había intentado entrar al equipo de Quidditch como Cazador y no lo logró, y su madre, Arabella Zabini, aunque Oscura, estaba notoriamente afiliada a nadie excepto a sus maridos, que seguían muriendo—. Me gustaría hablar de otra cosa. Es decir, por qué has pasado de ser tan idiota a alguien que trata de “jugar agradable” con los Slytherins.

—No creo que las dos estén demasiado separadas, en verdad —replicó Connor.

Harry podía sentir la tensión subiendo, vio los ojos de Draco entrecerrándose, y supo que estaba a punto de decir algo desafortunado. Él intervino. —Tuvimos una charla —dijo firmemente—. Logró ver el punto, Blaise. Se disculpó. Ya te dije todo esto —realmente no podía comprender por qué Blaise había planteado esto de nuevo. Era parte del argumento original que había llevado a Harry a insistir en que Blaise era más idiota que Connor, y el otro muchacho lanzando un libro a su cabeza—. Realmente quiere hacer amigos, o no estaría aquí.

—En realidad —dijo Connor—, no estaría aquí si no fuera por Harry. Él fue el que me convenció de venir —se inclinó hacia atrás y miró seriamente a Harry—. Y es el único que me convence de quedarme.

Harry suspiró. Ahora todos los Slytherin, excepto Millicent que todavía parecía perdida en su propio mundo, estaban enfureciendo ante la implicación de que no eran buenos anfitriones. —¿Alguien quiere jugar un juego? —sugirió.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco inmediatamente—. Ajedrez mágico.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Connor _odiaba_ el ajedrez, en especial porque Ron podía vencerlo fácilmente. —No ése —dijo apresuradamente—. ¿Qué hay de Snap Explosivo? O…

—Quiero volar —dijo Pansy, su voz abruptamente brillante y sin sentido—. Oh, ¿no suena maravilloso? Me encanta verte en una escoba, Draco. Tu cabello dorado se mueve tan bellamente en el viento.

 _Sé que no es tan estúpida,_ pensó Harry confundido. Entonces comprendió. _Está_ fingiendo _ser así de estúpida. Y, maldita sea, Connor está directo en sus manos. Observa esa mirada condescendiente que le está dando. Merlín te lleve, Pansy. Y a ti también, Connor. Sólo porque una chica suene como si estuviera riendo todo el tiempo no significa que ella no se tome tiempo entre las risitas para pensar. Hermione te ha echado a perder._

—Por supuesto —dijo Connor—. Me encanta volar. Y nadie está en el Campo. Los Hufflepuff ya habrán terminado su práctica —se levantó y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran—. ¡Vamos, todos! —corrió hacia la entrada de la sala común.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para sisear a Pansy, su voz cubierta por el ruido de cuerpos en movimiento. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ya verás —dijo Pansy, su voz satisfecha. Luego se rio y bateó las pestañas—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy haciendo algo, Harry? —preguntó.

Harry apretó los dientes. —Solo déjalo en paz —dijo.

—Oh, no voy a hacerle daño —dijo Pansy—. ¿Por qué crees que voy a hacerle daño? ¿Realmente lo atacaría con hechizos? Sólo soy una pobre y pequeña chica, Harry —ella pasó por delante de él hacia la puerta.

Harry siguió, agitado, haciendo todo lo posible para ponerse delante de todo el mundo y al lado de Connor. No sirvió de nada. Blaise, Vince y Greg se habían levantado ante él, y Draco estaba delante, caminando junto a Connor y _felicitándolo_ por su actuación en el juego Hufflepuff-Gryffindor. Harry estaba empezando a sospechar de un complot, y no sólo por parte de Pansy.

—Oi, Potter, te olvidaste de esto.

Harry se volvió, justo a tiempo para atrapar un paquete encogido que Millicent le lanzó. Reconoció su Nimbus 2001 después de un breve momento. Sacudió la cabeza. —La voy a dejar atrás —dijo—. Volaré en una escoba de la escuela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Pansy, y ella se rio—. Creo que es maravilloso verte volar en tu escoba, Harry —ella rio más fuerte, atrayendo la atención de Connor—. Simplemente maravilloso —dijo—. Nunca pierdes cuando estás sobre ella.

Los ojos de Connor se estrecharon en un fervor competitivo, y Harry empezó a tener alguna idea de lo que hacían los Slytherin.

—No, maldita sea —dijo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Connor, sonando curioso—. Me gustaría ver lo que puedes hacer cuando estás volando de lleno, Harry, y no vamos a estar tras la Snitch.

 _Mierda._ Harry sabía lo que iba a suceder, y le disgustó inmensamente. Hizo un nuevo intento de liberarse. —Pero tú me has visto a mí y a Connor volar uno contra el otro —dijo—. Creo que sería más interesante ver a Connor y Draco en una carrera. Draco vuela muy bien.

—Esto no es un juego —dijo Draco, que se había vuelto hacia atrás para poder vigilar a Harry—. Es una carrera, y eso es diferente. Sólo un concurso de velocidad, en lugar de ver quién puede arrebatar una pelota dorada del aire. Quiero verte volar, Harry. Sé que eres rápido.

Los ojos de Connor brillaron aún más.

 _Mierda,_ Harry pensó enfermizo. Si perdía este juego, Connor asumiría que Harry le estaba mintiendo otra vez, ya que él ya había admitido ser el mejor Buscador. Y si ganaba...

Su hermano podría tomarlo como buen perdedor, pero Harry sabía que pondría una pequeña cuña entre ellos que no necesitaba estar allí.

—Quiero competir contigo —dijo Connor, y eso lo selló.

* * *

Harry y Connor estaban en el otro extremo del Campo de Quidditch, cada uno con su escoba tendida a su lado en la hierba. Era un día inesperadamente bonito, con el cielo muy afilado, de un azul pálido, y parecía más alto de lo normal. Draco y Blaise estaban en el otro extremo del campo, con los otros Slytherin establecidos en una línea irregular, para ver cómo la carrera podía variar mientras los gemelos volaban.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Connor por la comisura de su boca—. Esto va a ser divertido.

 _No, no lo será,_ pensó Harry. Su estómago estaba retorciéndose y apretando miserablemente, y los pensamientos tranquilizadores de Sylarana hacían poco para ayudarlo.

 _—¡Tempus!_ —Draco entonó desde el otro lado del campo, y un pequeño reloj de arena apareció en el aire a su lado, lleno de diminutos granos de arena. Uno caía por cada segundo que les llevaba avanzar, Harry lo sabía.

—Llamaré cuando empiecen —dijo Pansy—. ¿Listos? A las cinco, caballeros. Uno-

—Muéstrame todo lo que tienes, Harry —susurró Connor.

Harry miró a su hermano. Connor asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió y fijó su mirada en el otro lado del campo.

—Tres-

_¿Cómo puedo desobedecer eso? Si mi hermano me pide que lo haga..._

—¡Cinco!

Connor estaba sobre la Barredora en un instante, pero Harry ya había llamado a su Nimbus 2001 y estaba montado. Connor se levantó, esforzándose por alcanzar la altura, y Harry siguió justo detrás, luchando por un momento más.

Luego recordó de nuevo que Connor pensaría que estaba mintiendo si perdía. Y preferiría ver una pequeña chispa de traición en los ojos de su hermano que una grande.

Dejó escapar su aliento y desató su velocidad.

La Nimbus parecía bailar bajo él mientras se elevaba y pasaba rápidamente por delante de Connor, y Millicent y luego Pansy gritaron mientras volaba sobre ellos. La sensación que siempre llenaba su pecho lo hacía ahora, como si nada pudiera sucederle cuando estuviera aquí, salvo el triunfo, y pasó junto a Vince y Greg y tocó a Draco y a Blaise como una golondrina para volver a casa.

—Bien hecho, Harry —dijo Draco, y luego lo agarró y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry giró su cabeza para mirar el reloj de arena. Un décimo grano de arena estaba cayendo.

Connor aterrizó cinco granos más tarde. Se quedó callado durante un largo rato. Harry se libró de los abrazos de Draco y se volvió hacia su hermano.

Connor inspiró profundamente, asintió una vez y luego dijo: —Me dijiste la verdad, Harry, e hiciste lo que te pedí. Gracias —él extendió la mano y estrechó la suya—. Si dices que reparar las relaciones con las otras Casas es una buena idea, entonces lo es.

Harry sintió una oleada de alegría vertiginosa. Connor confió en él de la manera en que confiaba en Connor, entonces… implícitamente. Tragó saliva y limpió sus ojos, que amenazaban con aguarse.

Los otros Slytherin se agruparon alrededor de ellos. Harry pensó que podía oír a Pansy charlando acerca de lo hermoso que era en una escoba, pero no le importaba. Si habían intentado separarle de su hermano, entonces habían perdido. Esto era lo que Connor necesitó para perder la última de sus dudas.

Se volvió brevemente y miró a Draco. No parecía decepcionado. Sino satisfecho. Atrapó la mirada de Harry y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. _No sé cuál era su objetivo, entonces, pero no me va a disuadir. Aprenderán a aceptarse el uno al otro tarde o temprano._

Y, abruptamente, supo cuál era el siguiente paso.


	24. Dos serpientes en la guarida de los leones

**Serie** __**Sacrificios**   
**Libro 2. Boca de serpiente**   
**Capítulo 23: Dos serpientes en la guarida de los leones**

 

—No vas a visitar la Torre de Gryffindor sin mí —declaró Draco, mirándolo como si Harry hubiera decretado que iba a saltar de la Torre de Astronomía.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, mirando casualmente hacia arriba desde el último libro de Transfiguración que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca. Contenía información interesante sobre cómo ver a alguien en forma Animagus. Harry no sabía si Voldemort tenía algún Animago no registrado entre sus filas, pero no lo descartaría, y en cualquier caso podría ser útil algún día. _Todo_ podría ser útil algún día—. No tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Eso atrapó a Draco con la boca abierta y los ojos ligeramente ensanchados, como si fuera un ratón acorralado con el que McGonagall había decidido jugar. Harry había pensado a menudo que la Jefe de Gryffindor debía ser más aterradora como un gato que como mujer, al menos para cosas más pequeñas que ella.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio durante un rato, y Harry supo que una manera segura de reconocer a un Animago en forma animal era mirar el color de su aura. Por supuesto, no podía ver auras todavía. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla pensativo y se preguntó si podía aprenderlo.

 _Aún no,_ dijo Sylarana abruptamente. Harry saltó un poco. Había pensado que se había ido a dormir en el calor de la habitación. _Creo que podrías tener el don para eso, pero toma más concentración de la que tienes. Y una mente más concentrada,_ agregó. _Aún estás usando Oclumancia para vivir el día a día._

Harry entrecerró los ojos _. Creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, considerando-_

La cabeza de Sylarana le dio un codazo bajo la barbilla. _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, considerando. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? Pero no lo suficientemente bien para ver auras todavía._

Harry sintió la irritación tratando de levantarse, pero él la atrapó y la rebotó contra uno de sus escudos de Oclumancia, enviándola a un rincón oscuro y silencioso de su mente. Sylarana silbó algo sobre eso convirtiéndose en una segunda caja si lo mantenía allí. Harry la ignoró. Era cierto que necesitaba la Oclumancia para sobrevivir al día a día, pero Snape le había asegurado que las brechas que Riddle había abierto en sus redes se estaban llenando constantemente de niebla y, en algunos casos, habían sanado por completo. Parecía no haber perdido recuerdos, salvo unos pocos de su infancia.

—¿Qué? —Draco gruñó por fin.

Harry lo miró. —Pensé que podríamos visitar juntos la Torre de Gryffindor —dijo—. No voy a hacer suficiente impresión si voy solo. Los Gryffindor son inciertos ahora, cambiando de lugar. No saben qué pensar. Y creo que tener a alguien a quien asocien con seguridad en Slytherin entre ellos hará más difícil ignorar de qué Casa venimos.

—¿Y si dijera que no quiero ir ahora, y tampoco quiero que vayas? —Draco cruzó los brazos y lo miró sediciosamente.

—Irás —dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, de otra forma, me enojaré contigo por forzarme en esa estúpida carrera con Connor la semana pasada —dijo Harry—. Aún no estoy enojado, pero podría.

—No fue mi idea por completo —protestó Draco.

—Lo sé. Pero tú eres al que más le importa si estoy molesto contigo —dijo Harry—. Y _participaste_ en ello. Te aseguraste de que no pudiera alcanzar a Connor a tiempo, junto con el resto de ellos. Y te oí alabando su actuación en el último partido de Quidditch. Estabas tratando de prepararlo para una caída, ¿no?

Draco giró la cabeza, malhumorado.

—Fue una idea estúpida —dijo Harry, y se giró hacia su libro.

—¿Harry?

Harry lo ignoró.

—¿Harry? _Por favor_ , no me ignores —la absoluta desesperación de su voz hizo que Harry se contrajera, pero no volvió a girarse—. De acuerdo, fue una idea estúpida. Y bien, podemos visitar la Torre de Gryffindor. No te molestes conmigo. _Por favor_. Pasé por eso en las primeras semanas del último trimestre, y no puedo decirte cómo sufrí —la cama junto a Harry se hundió, y un brazo pasó sobre el suyo—. ¿Por favor?

Harry suspiró y agarró la mano de Draco, mirándolo. —Dime lo que estabas tratando de hacer con esa carrera.

—Separándote de tu hermano —admitió Draco, sin suficiente color en sus mejillas para el gusto de Harry—. No entiendo por qué quieres que las Casas se unan. Podemos aprender a tolerar a los Gryffindor, tal vez. ¿Pero tiene que ser _justo ahora_? ¿Y tiene que ser tras de Connor? Creo que estás presionando esto demasiado rápido. Todo el mundo pensaba que estabas loco y eras un mago Oscuro, y entonces pensaron que Connor era un tonto, y ahora de repente están unidos de nuevo y empujándonos abiertamente para unirnos al lado de Dumbledore, el lado de Connor, supongo, si quieres mirarlo de esa manera. _Sabes_ que no es así de simple. Tú no eres el único que hace un acto de equilibrio en Slytherin, sabes. Ahí está mi padre, en mi caso.

Harry parpadeó una vez, luego dos veces. —¿Entonces admites que tu padre era un Mortífago? —preguntó por fin—. ¿Y no bajo Imperius?

Draco hizo una mueca y se apartó de él.

—¿Draco?

—No lo sé —susurró Draco—. Creo que es probable, al menos, ¿y no es suficiente ahora mismo? —de repente, enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y tembló una vez, un temblor que parecía correr desde sus hombros hasta los dedos de los pies—. No _sé_ qué hacer. No puedo dejar de ser un Malfoy. Amo a mis padres.

—Nunca esperaría que dejaras de ser un Malfoy, o dejar de amarlos —Harry comenzó suavemente.

—Pero tampoco puedo renunciar a ti —dijo Draco—. _No puedo._

Harry cambió de posición para que no estuvieran tan incómodos, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco. Sylarana siseó cuando se vio obligada a moverse. Harry la ignoró de nuevo. —No quiero que esta lucha te parta en dos, Draco —dijo Harry—. Quiero que puedas tomar una decisión.

—Pero no importa lo que suceda —susurró Draco—, voy a lamentar esa decisión.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Quería decir algo reconfortante, pero no creía que pudiera. Cambió la conversación en su dirección original. —¿Y crees que hay muchos otros Slytherin en la misma situación?

—Oh, Harry —dijo Draco, levantando la vista con una sonrisa infeliz—. Sé que los hay. Lo siento, pero hay ciertas cosas de las que no van a hablar. Parte de eso es algo sangrepura, y parte de eso es una cosa política. Me han conocido desde la infancia, muchos de ellos. No te conocen a ti.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Su cabeza palpitaba, y se sentía un poco entumecido. Se _había_ movido demasiado rápido. No quería retirar su promesa de visitar a Connor en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero parecía que iba a ser más complicado de lo que él pensaba que era.

Luego sacudió la cabeza. Siempre _iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba. Y necesito recordar con quién estoy lidiando todo el tiempo. Los hijos de los Mortífagos son diferentes de los que podrían ser más receptivos a la Luz, y los Gryffindor que piensan que Dumbledore es grande son diferentes de los que no se preocupan por él, y los Ravenclaw que se burlan de Luna son diferentes de los que no…_

Contuvo el aliento y se apartó de Draco. Las manos del otro muchacho se apretaron convulsivamente por un segundo, y luego lo soltaron. Draco lo observaba cuidadosamente, como si esperara que Harry saltara y declarara que no podía quedarse en la misma habitación con alguien cuyo padre había sido un Mortífago.

—Visita la Torre de Gryffindor conmigo —dijo Harry—. Después de eso, vamos a discutir diferentes estrategias para trabajar en Slytherin. ¿Me ayudarás?

Draco le sonrió. —Sabes que todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

* * *

 

—Señor Potter.

Sorprendido, Harry se volvió. Estaba saliendo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y aquí estaba McGonagall, precipitándose sobre él. Harry se preparó, tratando frenéticamente de recordar si había hecho algo malo. —¿Sí, profesora?

—Venga conmigo —dijo McGonagall, pasando junto a él—. Me gustaría verlo en mi oficina, por favor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a un Draco desconcertado y siguió a McGonagall, ahora sintiéndose más curioso que preocupado. Por lo general, si realmente quería hacer que un estudiante tuviera problemas, su voz habría sido fría y sus ojos se estrecharían. Harry tenía la sensación de que era otra cosa, esta vez.

Llegaron a su despacho y McGonagall lo condujo adentro, haciéndole un gesto a la silla que Harry recordaba del momento en que habían discutido teoría de Transfiguración. Se sentó, y aceptó una taza de té, todo el tiempo tratando de evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en la habitación. Tenía gráficas de cosas que ni siquiera _reconocía_ en la pared, y pensaba que debían ser descripciones de transformaciones esotéricas. Ansiaba estudiarlas y ver si podía entender lo que querían decir. Tal vez serían útiles en la batalla.

McGonagall tomó una taza de té y se sentó en el escritorio. Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia él por primera vez, y Harry vio un destello de— ¿preocupación?—en ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender.

—Señor Potter —dijo McGonagall en voz baja—, el Director Dumbledore ha hablado conmigo.

—¿Sobre qué, señora? —preguntó Harry. No tenía necesidad de intentar parecer desorientado, pensó. Realmente lo estaba.

—Sobre la discusión que usted y su hermano tuvieron, sobre sus nuevos esfuerzos para promover la unidad de Casas y por qué eso es importante para nosotros, y sobre por qué está contento de ver a Connor Potter convertirse en un líder —McGonagall sorbió su té—. Sobre todo, en serio, por qué le importa tanto a usted el éxito de su hermano en esto —alzó las cejas a Harry.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento. Así que aquí había alguien con quien podía hablar con honestidad. No estaba seguro si se sentiría aliviado o avergonzado de su alivio. No era _tan_ difícil mantener el secreto que su madre le había confiado, o no debería haber sido.

—Me alegro de que lo sepa, señora —dijo—. Es la jefe de Casa de Connor. Pensé que debía saberlo. Pensé que tal vez lo hacía —añadió—, pero no cuánto.

—Ya sabía un poco —dijo McGonagall, con voz trémula—. Pero sólo pedazos. Y… no creo que lo entienda ahora, no completamente. Hay una diferencia entre saber y entender, como he intentado a menudo recordarle a la señorita Granger —ella puso su taza de té abajo en su escritorio con un _tintineo_ débil—. En particular, señor Potter, lo traje aquí para responder a una pregunta, que creo que sólo usted puede responder plenamente.

Harry arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. —La responderé si puedo, señora, pero no sé qué puede ser. Estoy tratando de ayudar a Connor, pero no puedo ver todo en lo que se convertirá. El Director Dumbledore sería mejor.

—El Director me ha dicho lo que puede —dijo McGonagall—. Ahora, Harry, necesito que me digas algo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, sentándose atentamente. Ella había usado su primer nombre por una razón, estaba seguro. Era importante. Se preguntó si había notado alguna rareza en el comportamiento de Connor que ella quería explicar.

—¿Has elegido esto?

Harry sintió que su mandíbula se abría y él la miró. McGonagall lo miraba con severidad, con las manos cruzadas frente a ella. Había una mezcla tan confusa de emociones en sus ojos que Harry no estaba seguro de cuál debía escoger primero. Había dolor, y enojo, y sorpresa, y compasión.

Bueno, esa última no la entendía en absoluto, así que se acercaría a las otras.

 _Sé por qué te compadece_ , susurró Sylarana en su cabeza.

 _Quédate callada,_ Harry respondió rápidamente. —¿Está hablando de mi deber para con mi hermano, Profesora McGonagall?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, una vez, una aguda sacudida de su cabeza que le recordó la forma en que un águila podría picar algo. Sus ojos parecían ahora agudos como los de un águila ahora, con la rabia apretando su cara. —Sí, Harry. Quiero saber si lo elegiste. El Director Dumbledore me ha asegurado que lo hiciste. Ahora quiero oírlo de ti.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —dijo Harry, su perplejidad creciendo en el momento. Conocía las razones y las formas en que la profesora McGonagall era leal al Profesor Dumbledore. No podía comprender por qué no iba a confiar en su palabra. Pero, si quería más tranquilidad, entonces se la daría. Su madre le _había_ advertido que sería difícil que alguien fuera de la familia lo entendiera.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —repitió, al ver que no parecía creerle—. Realmente, Profesora McGonagall, lo hice. He entrenado duro toda mi vida por el momento cuando pueda defenderlo. Estoy tratando de ayudarlo con política y la unión de las Casas, pero me temo que no está funcionando bien todavía —agregó, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y entonces tuvimos esa discusión, y fue desagradable para los dos. Pero se ha resuelto. De hecho, Draco y yo vamos a visitar a la Torre de Gryffindor este fin de semana.

McGonagall cerró los ojos. Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse qué había querido oír. Su palabra no era suficiente, ni tampoco la del Profesor Dumbledore. Tal vez debería enviarle una lechuza a su madre. Lily era buena persuadiendo a la gente; ella había persuadido a Sirius, después de todo, y por lo que había dicho en sus últimas cartas, estaba trabajando en persuadir a James.

—Normalmente confiaría en la palabra del Director —susurró McGonagall al fin—. Pero para algo tan profundo como esto, el sacrificio de un niño…

—Mucha gente se sacrificó en la Primera Guerra, Profesora —dijo Harry, y luego se calló, porque sin duda ella había sacrificado mucho, también, tal vez incluso visto a algunos estudiantes morir, y él no creía tener el derecho a darle una plática.

—Lo sé, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall, y abrió los ojos—. Pero incluso los más jóvenes que lucharon eran estudiantes mayores, lo suficientemente mayores para saber lo que significaba la amenaza de Tu-Sabes-Quién. Eres el guerrero más joven del que he oído hablar.

—Connor era más joven cuando derrotó a Voldemort, señora —dijo Harry, cómodo ahora. Estaba a punto de aceptar su palabra. Él estaba seguro de ello. No había razón para que no lo hiciera—. Mucho más joven.

McGonagall sonrió débilmente, pero sus ojos estaban turbados y demasiado intensos cuando descansaron sobre él. —¿Vendrá a hablar conmigo, señor Potter, si alguna vez se siente presionado o restringido por su papel?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. No puedo imaginarlo, señora, pero es cierto que tenemos un largo camino por delante, y me gustaría hablar con usted a veces —podía sentirse relajándose. No era bueno ir con Draco sobre estas cosas, no cuando él tenía sus propias cargas, y Snape se enojaría con él. McGonagall era una buena opción, una opción más segura. Ella era una Gryffindor. Los Gryffindor entendían mejor el sacrificio de lo que haría la mayoría de los Slytherin—. ¿Si no le importa?

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos ensombrecidos. Luego se puso de pie y se movió alrededor del escritorio, arrodillándose delante de él. Una vez más, como lo había hecho cuando lo acusaban de petrificar personas, ella lo abrazó. Harry la abrazó esta vez, porque, esta vez, pensó que lo entendía. Quería tener la seguridad de que no se enojaba por su papel. Él no lo estaba. Estaba feliz, ocupado pero feliz.

—Por favor, venga a hablar conmigo, señor Potter —susurró—, si lo que cree que es imposible sucede, y se cansara.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, sin comprender aún cómo podía, en realidad, pero dispuesto a decir eso, ya que la relajaría y lo dejaría ir. Él le sonrió y salió corriendo, su mente ya llena de planes.

Mañana era la visita a la Torre de Gryffindor, la primera vez que había estado allí en meses. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo, incluyendo su nuevo objetivo para el tiempo que tenía.

Ya era hora de ver cuánto había avanzado Connor con sus compañeros.

* * *

 

—Madreselva —dijo Harry al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y ella se giró hacia afuera, aunque todavía miraba fijamente las crestas de Slytherin en sus ropas como si no pudiera creer que estuvieran allí.

—¿Connor te dio la contraseña de esta semana? —preguntó Draco detrás de él, mientras entraban en un silencio inmenso.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Harry.

—¿Y no lo usaste para entrar y jugarle bromas a los Gryffindor? —Draco sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. Harry, Harry, Harry. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

—Esta es exactamente la clase de cosa estúpida que no quiero que hagas —murmuró Harry, y para su gratificación, Draco se calló.

—¡Harry! ¡Malfoy!

Harry giró su cabeza, sonriendo, ignorando las miradas congeladas y hostiles de las personas sentadas alrededor del fuego. Parecía que Connor no le había dicho a sus compañeros que dos Slytherin lo iban a visitar. O tal vez les había dicho que era sólo su hermano. Los Gryffindor estaban acostumbrados a que Harry los visitara. Ellos no estarían seguros acerca de un Malfoy, especialmente un Malfoy que actualmente estaba burlándose del esquema de colores de la sala común.

Connor bajó las escaleras desde la habitación de los de segundo año, saludándoles. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes que Harry se relajó aún más. Iba a estar bien, se dijo. _Realmente_. No lograrían la unidad de Casas hoy, ni mañana, ni el próximo año, pero eventualmente lo harían. Y Connor sabría cómo hacerlo mejor en Gryffindor, como lo había hecho Harry en Slytherin.

 _Excepto que resultó que no sabías muy bien cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad?_ Una voz que sonaba como la suya le murmuraba.

Harry la ignoró. No, no lo había hecho. Había cometido un error y él iba a arreglar las cosas, con la ayuda de Draco. No veía por qué su mente murmurando sobre los errores iba a cambiar las cosas. Un error no era un crimen.

_Pero todavía puede costarte. Mira lo que le han costado los errores a Connor._

Harry ignoró eso también, porque Connor había llegado al final de la escalera y lo estaba abrazando. Harry devolvió el abrazo, luego retrocedió y miró expectante entre Draco y Connor.

Draco asomó su labio inferior, pero la mirada de Harry no cedió, así que se dirigió hacia adelante y extendió la mano en la dirección general de Connor. Connor lo sacudió con igual rigidez, y dijo, entre dientes apretados, —Malfoy.

—Potter —ni siquiera Snape podría haber despreciado su apellido con tanta eficacia, pensó Harry. Eso hizo que Connor se ruborizara y dejó caer la mano de Draco.

—Miren aquí… —empezó.

—Harry. Malfoy.

Harry parpadeó cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras desde el dormitorio de las chicas, sus pasos ruidosos incluso entre los murmullos que habían surgido alrededor de su entrada. Caminó directamente hacia Connor como si él no existiera y extendió una mano. Harry la sacudió. Se volvió y tendió su mano a Draco entonces.

Draco frunció el ceño. Harry casi podía verlo retrocediendo ante la idea de tener que _tocar_ a una _sangresucia_.

Luego se encontró con los ojos de Harry y extendió la mano. El temblor al estrechar la mano de Hermione fue superficial, pero menos rígido que el que había compartido con Connor. Hermione asintió, como si estuviera satisfecha, cuando él soltó su mano.

—Pueden venir a sentarse aquí —dijo, y marchó con ambos a un rincón de la sala común. Había varios de primer año sentados allí, pero ella los hizo moverse con una mirada. Harry alzó una ceja. Por alguna razón, él no había pensado que Hermione fuera tan mandona fuera del salón de clase como cuando estaba dentro, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

—Siéntense —dijo Hermione, y Harry se acomodó, mientras Draco se hacía lo menos incómodo que podía. Hermione se sentó frente a ellos y le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa brillante y frágil—. Así que. ¿Cómo ha ido tu mes?

—Menos lleno de acontecimientos de lo que parece que ha sido el tuyo —murmuró Harry de nuevo a ella—. ¿Connor no se disculpó?

—No lo suficiente —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Él me hizo _eso_ , y entonces pensó que podía desestimarlo sin más.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Draco con interés.

—Nada que necesites saber —le dijo Harry, y Draco hizo una mueca y se hundió en el sofá. Se volvió hacia Hermione, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Connor había parecido tan dulce con él, y había tomado la pérdida de la carrera el fin de semana pasado tan bien, y lo había hecho bien entre los Slytherin, teniendo en cuenta. Que no hubiera logrado arreglar su relación con un miembro de su propia Casa era sorprendente.

—Harry.

Harry miró por encima del respaldo del sofá. Connor estaba allí de pie, mordiéndose el labio y jugueteando con las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Lo estoy intentando. Pero es bastante difícil con algunas personas —él frunció el ceño a Hermione.

—Estabas en mi _cabeza_ —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Harry, por primera vez, reflexionó que ella podía ser intimidante cuando quería, y no sólo por su inteligencia—. Y luego trataste de _burlarte_. No me _gusta_ eso —su voz se elevaba y las cabezas giraron por toda la sala común. O tal vez siempre habían estado en su dirección, reflexionó Harry, y él estaba notando sus miradas más.

—No quería hacerlo —dijo Connor, con un rubor en las mejillas—. ¿No significa nada para ti?

—No cuando trataste de _burlarte_.

Harry se levantó alarmado. La amistad de Hermione con Connor le importaba, o él nunca habría tratado de obligarla a creerle en primer lugar. Y parecía como si estuviera cerca de infligirle unos meses más de desgaste a esa amistad.

Harry vio a Ron, helado en las escaleras, y mirando como si no supiera a quién defender. Harry le hizo una llamada silenciosa para que le ayudara, y Ron sacudió la cabeza, pero se adelantó.

—Oye, compañero —dijo Ron, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Connor. Él evitó el ceño obligatorio hacía Draco, pero estaba más centrado en Connor, por lo que Harry estaba agradecido—. Quizás hacer una broma no era lo mejor que podrías haber hecho con Hermione —él se encogió de hombros—. Funcionó conmigo, pero soy diferente.

—Eres un _chico_ —dijo Hermione, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ron la miró nervioso, luego miró a Connor. —Sí, y las chicas quieren disculpas —dijo.

—Me disculpé —Connor era terco.

—No de la forma correcta —Hermione pateó el suelo.

Harry lanzó una rápida mirada alrededor de la sala común de Gryffindor. Vio interés en muchas caras, pero no mucha simpatía. Él suspiró. Parecía que había asumido que Connor había hecho mucho más progreso aquí de lo que realmente era el caso.

—Connor, ¿puedes disculparte de la manera correcta, por favor? —preguntó—. No tomará mucho más tiempo, y entonces creo que Hermione pensaría en ti de mejor manera —miró a Hermione, para ver si realmente era así.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, un poco, de todos modos —añadió—. Y entonces no sería una maldita _broma_ para él.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Cuando Hermione maldecía, las cosas eran serias.

—Pero me disculpé —dijo Connor—. No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo dos veces.

—Te disculpaste conmigo más de una vez —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Connor, ella es una de tus mejores amigas, o lo era. ¿Por favor?

Connor le lanzó una mirada furiosa, luego a Hermione, luego a Ron, quien simplemente asintió ligeramente, en vez de darle el apoyo para una sola disculpa que obviamente quería. Connor suspiró enojado.

—Muy bien, lo siento —dijo—. Ahí. ¿Es suficiente?

Hermione lo miró durante un largo rato. —Tal vez. Si todavía lo sientes la próxima semana, entonces la aceptaré —se volvió y miró a Harry—. Gracias, Harry, por hacer que tu hermano vea la luz.

Ella se fue, con la cabeza bien alta. Harry sacudió la cabeza y miró a Connor. —¿Algo duro?

Connor apretó los labios por un momento. —Ella simplemente no estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para oír una broma, supongo.

—Maravilloso. Una deducción que no provino ni de Granger ni de Harry —dijo Draco desde su esquina del sofá—. A veces tengo esperanzas de que uses tu cerebro para otra cosa que no sea gritarle a tu hermano acerca de los juegos de Quidditch después de todo, Potter.

Connor se ruborizó aún más y dio un paso adelante, como si fuera a recorrer los sofás para llegar a Draco. Harry se puso delante de él, y Ron apretó el agarre de su mano en el hombro de Connor.

—No, compañero —dijo—. Él no vale la pena.

—Oí eso, Weasley —dijo Draco—. Yo valgo _mucho_ la pena.

—¿Te podrías _callar_? —solicitó Harry a Draco, y luego enfrentó a Connor—. Por favor, Connor. Sabes cómo es Draco. Y sabes cómo es Hermione —pausó, considerando reformular la pregunta, y al final decidió que tenía que saber cuál sería la respuesta de Connor cuando estuviera redactada exactamente así—. ¿Por qué te disculpaste de esa manera, cuando sabías que no lo tomaría bien?

—Me disculpé con Ron de esa manera, y lo tomó bien —Connor se defendió.

—Pero él no es la misma persona que Hermione —Harry señaló, controlando su exasperación con un esfuerzo—. Sin importar que él es un chico y ella una chica, ella es una _persona diferente_ , Connor.

Connor se mordió el labio. Harry podía verlo luchando con la tentación de admitir que lo sabía, admitir que se había equivocado, y que su terquedad le estaba costando una vez más una de sus amistades.

Pero parecía que no estaba listo para admitirlo, al menos delante de todos los demás. Harry pensó que lo habría hecho si hubieran estado solos. En su lugar, levantó la barbilla y dijo: —¿Por qué nadie puede aguantar una broma?

—Eso es lo que nos hemos estado preguntando —dijo una voz detrás de Connor y Ron—. Muchas veces al día, me digo a mí mismo, Fred, ¿por qué nadie puede aguantar una broma?

—Eso es cierto —dijo una segunda voz—. Y me digo a mí mismo, George, que cualquiera debe ser capaz de tomar una broma, especialmente las personas que se quejan de otros no siendo capaces de aguantar una broma.

—Correcto —dijo la voz de Fred—. Y cuando no lo son…

—Entonces les mostramos. ¿Listo, Fred?

—Listo, George. _¡Exhibeo!_

Las túnicas de Connor, y la ropa debajo de ellas, brillaron abruptamente y se volvieron transparentes. Él lanzó un grito e intentó cubrirse, encogiéndose como si pensara que eso lo protegería. No podía protegerlo de la risa ahogada que ya sonaba en la sala común, por supuesto, la risa que incluso Ron aparentemente tenía problemas para detener. Por supuesto, se dio la vuelta en el momento siguiente y gritó: _—¡Fred! ¡George!_

—¿Sí, Ronnie-kins? —preguntó uno de los gemelos. Harry, sacando su propia túnica para lanzarla alrededor de su hermano, los vio a ambos de pie detrás de Connor y sonriendo como idiotas. Por la voz, pensó que era Fred quien respondía—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a uno de tus amigos, que a Ronnie-kins no le gusta?

Ron gritó y corrió hacia ellos. Los gemelos esquivaron sus puños y salieron corriendo por la sala común, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. Ron llegó hasta las escaleras antes de resbalarse en algo que definitivamente no había estado allí cuando bajó y volvió a entrar en la sala común.

—Cualquiera debería poder aguantar una broma, Ron —dijo George de nuevo—. ¡Recuerda eso!

Y luego cerraron la puerta de su habitación detrás de ellos, cortando sus propias risas de felicitación.

La mayoría de la gente de la sala común seguía riéndose. Harry los desintonizó y se inclinó sobre Connor. —¿Qué es? —preguntó—. ¿Algo en tu túnica o en tu piel?

—Debe de ser mi túnica —susurró Connor de nuevo—. Me pareció un poco más pesada esta mañana, pero no sabía qué… —esquivó su mirada, respirando con dificultad, tan profundamente avergonzado que Harry pensó que sería cruel hacerle hablar de nuevo.

Sintió un pequeño objeto redondo en uno de los bolsillos de Connor, y lo levantó cuidadosamente; no _creía_ que tocarla haría que su propia ropa fuera transparente, pero no podía estar seguro. Lo examinó mientras flotaba frente a él. Parecía una piedra gris, probablemente un guijarro ordinario, imbuido de un hechizo que Harry nunca había visto antes. El hechizo convertiría la ropa transparente cuando se pronunciara la palabra correcta, Harry estaba seguro. Frunció el ceño. No se podía negar que los gemelos eran prodigios mágicos, pero ¿por qué tenían que meterse con su hermano, de todas las personas?

—Se ha ido ahora —susurró Connor, quitándose la túnica de Harry. Por debajo, su propia ropa volvió a la normalidad—. Gracias.

Harry asintió, luego se volvió y miró el pequeño guijarro. Llamar a su voluntad no fue un problema bajo las circunstancias, y el guijarro se rompió.

Captó los ojos abiertos de Connor y se encogió de hombros. —Al menos tendrán que hacer otra si quieren volver a hacer eso —murmuró.

—Gracias —repitió Connor, y luego cerró los ojos, las mejillas enrojeciendo aún más ante las furtivas risitas que seguían escabulléndose por la sala común—. Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Harry.

Harry suspiró. Estaba de acuerdo. Su visita había sido un desastre absoluto. Asintió a Draco, que se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas como si estuviera quitándose todas las enfermedades Gryffindor que estaba seguro de obtener de sentarse en sus muebles. Por suerte, siguió a Harry sin mucho preguntar, y sin, lo más importante, decir algo hasta que estuvieron fuera del retrato.

Luego dijo: —Te _dije_ que todavía estaba siendo un idiota.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Lo hiciste peor —dijo—. Bueno, tú, Hermione, y los gemelos —regresó a las mazmorras a un ritmo que obligó a Draco a acelerar y seguir avanzando.

—¿De verdad? —repitió Draco burlonamente—. ¿Todos nosotros? Nada de esto hubiera sucedido en primer lugar si tu hermano no fuera tan terco, Harry. Te daré que ha cambiado un poco, pero no creo que sea suficiente hasta que cambie con las otras personas y no sólo contigo.

—Ha cometido un error —murmuró Harry, sabiendo que sonaba malhumorado y no le importaba.

Draco le sujetó el brazo, obligándolo a detenerse. —Sí, lo hizo —dijo calmadamente, encontrando los ojos de Harry—. Y cuanto antes lo hagas _ver_ eso, mejor será todo el mundo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez _tenía_ que tener otra charla con Connor, antes de que todo fuera dicho y hecho.

Ignoró el gusano de duda que se retorcía, la parte de su mente riéndose con la misma voz burlona que antes.

 _No quieres admitir que es_ Connor _quien es el problema, no los demás. No quieres admitir que tal vez_ Connor _no es lo que quieres que sea—no lo suficientemente inteligente, no lo suficientemente perspicaz, no lo suficientemente talentoso todavía, no está comprometido con todas las cosas que crees que debería estar comprometido ya._

—Cállate —murmuró Harry, contento de que Draco sólo pensara que estaba hablando con Sylarana.

 _En realidad, estoy de acuerdo con tus pensamientos esta vez,_ dijo Sylarana en su cabeza. _Tendrás que formar y moldear a Connor mismo, no sólo a los demás, si quieres que él sea un líder._

Harry asintió rápidamente. Nunca había dudado de eso, se tranquilizó. Por supuesto, Connor necesitaba práctica. Por supuesto, sabía que esto llevaría tiempo.

Pero nunca pensaría que su hermano no era la persona adecuada para la tarea. El Chico-Que-Vivió iba a ser importante para el mundo mágico, quisiera o no, por la simple virtud de quién era, y Harry preferiría que eso fuera lo que lo definiera más que el tipo de cosas que El Profeta diría para difamarlo y llamarlo loco, como lo habían hecho con el Director Dumbledore en el pasado. Sería su héroe, o sería su chivo expiatorio. No se iban a olvidar de él.

_Tal vez él no es el adecuado para esta tarea en absoluto, y debes abandonar tus esfuerzos desesperados para que sea así._

Harry lanzó ese pensamiento a través de uno de los agujeros en su mente que todavía no estaba lleno de la niebla de Oclumancia. Había algunas cosas que se negaba a pensar.


	25. El pasado se vuelve en tu contra

**Serie** __**Sacrificios**   
**Libro 2. Boca de serpiente**   
**Capítulo 24: El pasado se vuelve en tu contra**

 

Harry dejó escapar su aliento lentamente, y no supo si lo estaba haciendo en el mundo físico o en su sueño. Todo lo que sabía era que _iba_ a averiguar lo que estas dos oscuras figuras significaban esta vez, o despertarse intentándolo.

Sin embargo, se encontraban frente a él, exactamente igual que siempre—figuras negras y sólidas, no siluetas que pudieran revelar detalles de sus rasgos, ni gente que pudiera examinar e identificar. Una se acurrucaba en un pequeño espacio y lloraba, su voz tan destrozada de dolor que Harry pensó que ya debía estar loco. ¿Era una visión de Azkaban?

Si es así, no sabía por qué la tenía, pero entonces, nunca había entendido sus sueños. Había tenido sueños con Quirrell el año pasado, también, y no había entendido por qué venían a él y no a Connor.

La segunda figura se retorció sobre los contornos que Harry había decidido finalmente, eran una cama. Sus gemidos eran más fuertes, y definitivamente tenía más espacio que la estrecha figura de la izquierda, pero Harry no podía decir nada más. ¿Qué le dolía? Harry tampoco lo sabía.

_Bueno, tengo que averiguarlo._

Si sus sueños acerca de Quirrell habían sido advertencias, tal vez también estos lo fueran. Y Harry estaba seguro de que quería captar la advertencia a tiempo. Sería fatal si lo descubriera demasiado tarde. Se culparía a sí mismo para siempre si le pasaba algo a Connor que él podría haber evitado.

Las figuras oscuras desaparecieron abruptamente. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba despertando?

Pero recordó, entonces, cuándo y cómo había ocurrido antes, y estaba listo cuando Tom Riddle se metió en su mente como un ángel de venganza.

Harry se agachó y esquivó y rodó alrededor de él, en constante movimiento, atrayendo a Riddle hacia el centro de sus escudos de Oclumancia. Preferiría desconcertar al muchacho en la niebla que llamar a su magia y sacarlo de su mente otra vez. No tenía ningún deseo de terminar en el hospital.

Una parte de él se maravillaba de lo tranquilo que estaba tratando todo.

_Bueno. Puedo entrar en pánico cuando esté despierto._

—¡Quédate _quieto_! —dijo Riddle, su voz dura, mientras volaba alrededor de Harry, tratando de agarrarlo. Harry se agachó de nuevo y oyó que Riddle dejaba escapar una respiración audible—. ¿O estás demasiado asustado para quedarte en un lugar? —se burló.

—Eso sólo funciona con Gryffindors —señaló Harry, y luego llamó a Sylarana.

Ella estaba a su lado en un momento, una vibración siseante que parecía correr a lo largo de las redes. Bueno, estaba profundamente entrelazada con ellas, pensó Harry, mientras se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y descansar su mente. Podría defenderlo casi tan bien como él mismo.

Sylarana se lanzó hacia Riddle, retorciendo las redes a su alrededor. Riddle se agachó como si quisiera destrozarlas y volverlas a arrancar.

 _No_ , pensó Harry, y el pensamiento sonó como una campanilla en su cabeza. _No. No puedo permitirme dejarlo hacer esto, no de nuevo, no cuando finalmente estoy haciendo algún progreso con Connor._

Esta vez, no era la oscuridad, sino la luz la que respondía desde lo más profundo de su mente, rojo y dorado como fuego, y cantando como… como nada que Harry hubiera oído, pero como algo que deseaba oír de nuevo. La luz y la canción golpearon a Riddle juntas y simplemente lo borraron de la mente de Harry. Él se quedó solo, parpadeando, en su propia cabeza. Sylarana se retorció a su alrededor y le siseó para despertarlo.

Harry se sentó en su cama, sintiendo mal la habitación todavía oscura a su alrededor. Había sido tan brillante en su mente.

Sylarana se movió sobre su hombro, y dijo, en una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a sus compañeros de casa, _—Él vino por la caja. Era su objetivo._

Harry asintió. No había podido verlo, no en el caos de la batalla, pero lo había adivinado. Sin embargo, estaba más interesado en otra cosa. —¿Qué era esa luz y esa canción en mi cabeza? ¿Lo hiciste tú?

 _—No tuve nada que ver con eso_ —dijo Sylarana, y realizó un movimiento de bucle con la cabeza y la cola que Harry había aprendido era su equivalente a un encogimiento de hombros _—. No habría arreglado una defensa tan llamativa._

Harry se rio entre dientes, pero la mayor parte de su mente estaba ocupada con la voz, la que cantaba, no con Tom Riddle. Había habido poca sorpresa en el ataque de Riddle. Harry supuso que era valioso saber que seguía allí, todavía una amenaza.

—Sé que he oído algo que canta así antes —susurró—. ¿Qué?

— _No lo sé, y no me importa_ —podía sentir a Sylarana deslizándose suavemente por su mente, empujando las redes—. _No parece que hayas sufrido ningún daño. Vuelve a dormir. Ciertamente, yo lo haré._

Harry asintió, ausente, y luego se recostó. Tendría que ir con Dumbledore mañana y contarle sobre el ataque. Quizá también podría preguntarle al Director qué podría ser la luz de su mente. Snape podría, posiblemente, saberlo, pero si hubiera visto antes ese resplandor y simplemente se negaba a decirle a Harry que estaba allí, entonces tenía sus razones para guardar silencio. Si no lo hubiera visto…

Harry se preguntó dónde podría haberse estado escondiendo, incluso cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido.

* * *

—Profesor Lockhart, tengo que ir a ver al Director —dijo Harry en medio de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras al día siguiente, y otro cuestionario sobre otro de los interminables libros de Lockhart.

La cabeza del profesor se elevó bruscamente y miró a Harry con preocupación. Harry parpadeó, luego sonrió. _Probablemente piensa que voy a decirle a Dumbledore que es un fraude._

Lo miró con frialdad, y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza. Por supuesto, Lockhart comprendería que Harry revelando el secreto era una opción, si le desagradaba algo que hiciera.

Por ejemplo, el mantenerlo en clase cuando pidió ver al Director.

Harry pudo ver el momento exacto en que Lockhart se dio cuenta. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Harry. —Entonces, vaya —dijo—. Pero se perderá la próxima revelación emocionante de _Un Año con el Yeti._

—Voy a intentar regresar, entonces, señor —dijo Harry, no dejando que el sarcasmo se notara en su voz, e ignorando la mirada de Draco en su espalda, también. Podría decirle a Draco lo que estaba pasando más tarde, si y cuando el Director lo autorizara.

Harry estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por ese pensamiento, reconoció mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos hacia la oficina del Director. Él era más responsable, más como un adulto de lo que había sido en algún tiempo. Estaba dejando que Connor siguiera a su propio ritmo haciendo amigos en otras Casas. No estaba del todo complacido de que los primeros amigos de Ravenclaw que Connor hubiera elegido fueran Gorgon y Jones, los matones que habían acosado a Luna el primer día que Harry la conoció, pero difícilmente podía impedir que su hermano extendiera la mano a ciertas personas. Le respondían mejor que con Harry, eso era seguro.

_Como un llamado._

Harry empezó a pensar que ese había sido uno de sus pensamientos enojados y extraños, y luego reconoció la voz de Sylarana. Él frunció el ceño. No había sabido que podía esconderse tan profundamente en su mente y sonar exactamente como él.

 _Para eso_ , él la reprendió cuando llegó a la gárgola y comenzó a probar varios nombres de dulces para abrir la puerta a la oficina del Director.

 _¿Por qué debería?_ ella preguntó. _Hay cosas que necesitas oír, cosas que apenas reconocerás cuando las diga_. _Pero cuando tu propia mente los dice, entonces respondes._ Sintió un extraño susurro, como si su lugar en los tejidos estuviera cambiando. _Y está ese rincón oscuro donde has estado tirando todo últimamente. No debes echar emociones allí de nuevo._

Harry apretó los dientes. Su temperamento todavía podía surgir con una rapidez espantosa cuando lo dejaba. —Fizzing Whizbees[1] —dijo, y la gárgola saltó a un lado. Subió a la escalera. _Tengo que deshacerme de ellas de alguna manera, Sylarana._

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque podrías escucharlas y comenzar a tomar tus propias decisiones?_

_No tienes derecho a decir qué debo poner en dónde._

_Sí, lo tengo_ , dijo ella, y luego se movió a la esquina donde Harry había empezado a acumular su irritación y enojo, encerrados detrás de uno de los escudos de niebla de Oclumancia en su mente, y ya no pudo sentirlos.

_Eres molesta._

_Soy práctica. Y siempre tengo la razón. Harías bien en recordar eso._

Harry sacudió la cabeza y llamó a la puerta del Director. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que una discusión con su serpiente en este momento. Estaba siendo responsable. Le estaba contando a Dumbledore algo que podría convertirse en una amenaza para su hermano antes de que pudiera manifestarse como una.

—Entre, señor Potter.

 _¿Cómo lo hace?_ Harry se preguntó, pero él sabía que algunos simples hechizos en la escalera eran todo lo que haría falta. Desestimó la pregunta como igualmente sin importancia y abrió la puerta.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con un Pensadero delante de él, y su barba goteaba con el líquido plateado que llenaba el recipiente. Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Debe haber interrumpido al Director justo cuando estaba reviviendo un recuerdo. A juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro, había sido agradable, y no uno relacionado con la Primera Guerra. Harry se arrepentía de entrar, pero no pensó que debería esperar.

—Señor-

Un trino lo interrumpió. Parpadeando, Harry giró su cabeza y vio Fawkes volar hacia él, aterrizando en su hombro y bajando la cabeza para que su pico cepillara la barbilla de Harry. Sylarana se quejó y salió de debajo de las garras del fénix, pero no se atrevió a morderlo. Harry levantó la mano y alisó lentamente las plumas brillantes.

Fawkes gorgojó, los ojos brillantes, y luego abruptamente soltó una breve frase de canción que hizo que Harry se parara derecho.

_Eso era. Esa fue la voz que oí en mi cabeza anoche. Era un canto de fénix. ¿Estaba Fawkes de alguna manera cuidándome en mi sueño?_

—Me parece que mi familiar le ha tomado algo de cariño, señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore, riendo—. Sólo permite que la gente que le guste le toque. ¿Había algo de lo que quería hablar?

Harry dejó de observar el fénix por un momento y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Dumbledore, Fawkes era un peso caliente en su hombro. —Sí, señor. Tom Riddle me atacó otra vez anoche.

El rostro de Dumbledore se puso serio al mismo tiempo, y Harry estaba más seguro que nunca de que había interrumpido un momento feliz. El Director suspiró y sus ojos azules atraparon a Harry con la mirada de un viejo guerrero. —Ya veo. ¿Y pudo sacarlo de su cabeza otra vez? ¿O teme que permanezca alojado en sus pensamientos?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Algo más lo alejó de mi cabeza, señor. Un destello de llamas y una voz que no reconocí hasta que oí a Fawkes cantar —el fénix dio otro trino, como si respondiera a su nombre. Harry encontró que su mano se levantaba para acariciar sus plumas de nuevo. El calor que daban era profundo y suave, como una habitación donde un fuego había ardido durante mucho tiempo—. Quería preguntarle qué significaba, si lo sabe, señor. ¿Tal vez Fawkes estaba de alguna manera vigilando mi sueño? ¿O podría haber otro fénix haciendo lo mismo?

Dumbledore cerró los ojos. Harry se sorprendió al ver que su rostro se volvía más pesado, como si las noticias no fueran bienvenidas.

—Sé lo que era, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no puedo decirte qué hechizo era por ahora. Hubo… hechizos de protección que tu madre me pidió que pusiera sobre tu hermano cuando comprendimos que él era el destructor de Voldemort. No deben ser activados a no ser que sean el último recurso, ya que tienen efectos peligrosos sobre el mundo que los rodea. Pensamos que habías escapado de su contaminación, pero parece que no lo has hecho —suspiró y abrió los ojos otra vez—. Lo siento, hijo mío. Esta es otra carga que debes soportar en un cerebro superpoblado. Te la ahorraría si pudiera. Creo que una Locusta, los ataques de Tom Riddle y los escudos de Oclumancia son suficientes.

Harry asintió lentamente. —¿Puede decirme por qué sonaba como un ave fénix, señor?

Dumbledore asintió en dirección de Fawkes. —Como Fawkes es mi familiar, él tuvo alguna influencia en los hechizos cuando fueron lanzados. Hay un remanente de esa influencia dentro de ti, Harry. Será aún más fuerte en tu hermano, por supuesto, dado que su varita contiene una de las plumas de Fawkes, y también la varita de Voldemort. Lo siento —repitió—. Deseábamos preservarte de los posibles peligros de compartir este tipo de vínculo con tu gemelo, pero ya que _son_ gemelos, y no sólo son hermanos de sangre, la conexión es extremadamente difícil de bloquear. Parece un milagro que el lazo te haya protegido, y por eso estoy complacido y agradecido. Pero por favor, no confíes únicamente en ello.

Fawkes pronunció un trino en voz baja esta vez. Cuando Harry lo miró de lado, encontró la cabeza del fénix inclinada, presionada contra su cuello de modo que era difícil ver nada más que su pico. Un momento después, unas suaves gotas húmedas cayeron sobre el cuello de Harry.

—¿Fawkes? —preguntó Harry, preguntándose si de alguna manera había herido o alterado al fénix. No lo creía así, pues sólo había estado sentado allí, pero tampoco sabía mucho acerca de los fénix.

Fawkes alzó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Cayeron sobre su hombro mientras miraba fascinado, cálidas y suaves y oliendo ligeramente a flores de primavera. Fawkes apoyó su cabeza en la frente de Harry y lloró.

—Las lágrimas de un ave fénix sanan —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Creo que Fawkes está tratando de curarte de la contaminación por hechizos.

El fénix dio un bajo sonido musical que podría o no podría haber sido un acuerdo, y se acercó un poco más a Harry. Él giró ligeramente la cabeza. Así de cerca, el calor era sofocante, y las plumas doradas de la cola de Fawkes rozaban su mejilla como el mismo tacto del fuego.

—No demasiado cerca, Fawkes —dijo Dumbledore—. El señor Potter necesita poder respirar.

Fawkes emitió un fuerte parloteo que Harry no pudo tomar por nada más que un regaño, y continuó llorando por unos momentos. Luego se levantó y voló de nuevo a su percha. Harry se frotó el hombro con cautela. No estaba escaldado. No había pensado que pasaría, pero la huella de las garras del fénix duró un poco más de todos modos, como si Fawkes todavía estuviera sentado allí.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. —Dado que no podemos confiar en la contaminación de hechizos para protegerte de nuevo, Harry, creo que es hora de recurrir a las armas que pueden hacerlo —se inclinó hacia delante y miró fijamente a Harry—. Debes comprender lo importante que es esto. Voldemort _no debe_ ser capaz de volverte contra tu hermano.

Harry abrió la boca para decir que nunca se volvería contra su hermano, y luego volvió a cerrarla. Ese era el punto de Dumbledore formulando su declaración de la manera que lo había hecho. Voldemort había demostrado que podía convertir a Harry sin que éste supiera en su mente consciente que estaba siendo convertido.

Dumbledore extendió la mano detrás de él y sacó una larga y delgada espada de una caja de vidrio en la pared que Harry ni siquiera había notado. La sostuvo solemnemente hacia Harry. —Esta es la Espada de Gryffindor —dijo—. Cuando Tom Riddle era un estudiante aquí, tomó varias veces libros de la biblioteca que contenían información sobre los artefactos de los Fundadores, y creo que intentó, ah, _adquirir_ la espada varias veces antes de que finalmente se convenciera de no volver a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y Harry se preguntó por un momento quién lo había convencido; pensó que lo sabía. —Creo que estaba interesado en ella por una razón. Es un artefacto poderoso. ¿Crees que podrías usarlo para derrotarlo?

Harry vaciló durante un largo rato, encontró los ojos de Dumbledore, luego se inclinó hacia delante y rodeó la empuñadura de la espada.

La devolvió un momento después, jadeando, y miró el centro rojo de su palma. Esta vez, pensó sombríamente, supo la diferencia entre el suave calor que Fawkes arrojaba y el verdadero fuego. Su mano ya empezaba a ampollarse. La sacudió y lo posó en su regazo, moviendo la cabeza hacia Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se estrecharon especulativamente. —Ya veo —dijo en voz baja—. Bien. Lo siento, Harry. No estoy completamente seguro de lo que pasó —se volvió y puso la Espada cuidadosamente en la vitrina—. Tal vez no sería una buena opción, de todos modos, dado el daño que Tom Riddle ya ha infligido en tu mente y lo cerca que ha llegado a ganar sobre ti. No le puedo dar lo que quiere.

Dumbledore no estaba diplomáticamente mencionando cuánto lo había lastimado la espada, pensó Harry, y ciertamente no _por qué_. Apretó los dientes. Él pensó que lo sabía. _No estoy destinado a ser un Gryffindor_.

—Señor —dijo—, Sirius me dio un regalo de Navidad que encontró entre los tesoros de la familia Black. Dijo que era un brazalete que debía amplificar el poder de un hablante de Pársel. Él dijo que la Orden del Fénix había intentado usarlo durante la Primera Guerra, contra Voldemort, y no tuvo ningún efecto —Harry soltó un largo suspiro—. Pero yo soy un hablante de Pársel, señor.

 _Asegúrate de que lo recuerdas,_ llegó la voz severa de Sylarana en su cabeza.

—¿Podría intentarlo? —preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore lo miró durante un largo rato en silencio. Harry casi podía sentir el tenor de sus pensamientos. _Un Slytherin, con la magia de la serpiente. Eso no significa que sea malo. Y sin embargo, la Espada de Gryffindor lo quemó._

Dumbledore asintió al final. —Sí, creo que sería un excelente candidato, Harry —dijo alegremente—. No creo que Sirius esté ocupado en este momento. ¿Te gustaría ir a su oficina? Te concederé un permiso especial para estar fuera de las clases.

Harry pensó en ello, y luego decidió que era lo mejor. Tenía una lección de Oclumancia con Snape esa noche, y la mayor parte del material que estaban cubriendo en sus otras clases ya lo había aprendido por su cuenta. —Sí, señor. Gracias.

Dumbledore sonrió y lo despidió con la mano. Harry se deslizó fuera de su asiento, inclinó la cabeza, y partió.

Fawkes trinó una vez más antes de salir de la oficina. Harry se encontró con los ojos oscuros del fénix y vio que estaban tristes de nuevo, brillando con lágrimas que Fawkes no parecía inclinado a dejar caer.

 _Ciertamente es un pájaro melancólico_ , pensó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí mismo. _No en absoluto lo que esperaba de un ave fénix, y especialmente del familiar de Dumbledore._

* * *

 

_—¡Protego!_

Harry agitó su varita y lanzó el hechizo perfectamente, enunciando cada sílaba con lo que él sabía que era control total. El brazalete estaba apretado apretadamente alrededor de su brazo izquierdo superior. Podía sentirlo mientras agitaba su varita.

No pasó nada. El escudo simplemente se encajó en su lugar y flotó allí frente a él.

 _—Finite Incantatem_ —dijo Harry, disgustado, y vio cómo el escudo se desvanecía.

—Bueno, no es magia defensiva, entonces —murmuró Sirius con dulzura desde el otro lado de la oficina—. Podemos intentar medimagia a continuación. ¿Dijiste que sabías algunos de los hechizos para eso?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Estaba cada vez más frustrado. No importa qué hechizo lanzaba, el brazalete no hacía nada para ayudar a su magia, o para impedirlo, por lo que podía ver. Realizó todos los hechizos exactamente como era normal.

Hasta el momento habían pasado por maleficios, hechizos, encantamientos sencillos para limpiar el hogar, la mayoría de los hechizos que Harry sabía que afectaban a otra persona de una manera suave, como enviarlos a dormir, y la mayoría de los hechizos defensivos de Harry. Supuso que la medimagia podría servir. Por lo que sabían, el antepasado de Sirius que era hablante de Pársel podría haber sido un Medimago.

 _No mucho uso en la batalla, sin embargo, a menos que Connor se muera a mis pies,_ Harry pensó aletargado.

Antes de que pudiera empezar el hechizo para eliminar los furúnculos, oyó un quejido. Sorprendido, miró hacia abajo y parpadeó. Suponía que se _había_ perdido la cena, pero por lo general su estómago no se quejaba tanto.

—Pensé que eso podría suceder —dijo Sirius, y se agachó, revolviendo detrás de su escritorio. Sacó un par de manzanas, una de las cuales mordió—. Atrápala —añadió, y la arrojó al otro en un arco que Harry sabía que estaría muy lejos para que pudiera agarrarla. La idea de su padrino de una broma para aliviar el estado de ánimo, probablemente.

Irritado, Harry lanzó _Wingardium Leviosa_ , sin varita y no verbal, para alcanzar la manzana.

El brazalete se calentó alrededor de su piel, y luego la manzana se disparó a través de la oficina y se estrelló contra la pared a su lado. Harry se giró para mirar fijamente. La fruta estaba _incrustada_ en la piedra. Levantó una mano y tiró suavemente de ella. No sirvió. No se movía.

Harry miró un poco más, luego se lamió los labios. Miró a Sirius, que tenía la boca abierta, algunos trozos de manzana medio masticada todavía visible dentro de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba, Sirius cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo Sirius—. Supongo que ya sabemos con qué tipo de magia trabaja tu brazalete.

—Sin varita —dijo Harry—. ¿O es sólo sin varita y no verbal? —más cuidadosamente, esta vez miró la manzana en la mano de Sirius—. _Accio_ manzana de Sirius.

Una vez más, sintió el calor, y luego una oleada salvaje de poder. La manzana salió disparada de la mano de Sirius y hacia él. Harry apenas la captó a tiempo. Mordió el lado que Sirius no había tocado, sintiéndose resarcido.

—Eso es mío —dijo Sirius, pero fue una leve protesta. Todavía miraba a Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Eso es, entonces —susurró—. Ninguno de nosotros pensó intentarlo con magia pura, o sin varita. Por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer magia sin varita, exceptuando a Snape, y no es como si le fuéramos a confiar algo así. Y tal vez realmente funciona sólo para la magia sin varita realizada por hablantes de Pársel.

— _Sí_ —dijo Sylarana abruptamente, haciendo que Sirius saltara cuando salió del cuello de la túnica de Harry y se deslizó bajo su manga para empujar el brazalete—. _No es casualidad que lleve la imagen de una serpiente, y que la capa negra esté hecha de escamas. Está hecha para llamar la magia que otros magos consideraban más Oscura y primitiva, la magia realizada sin una varita en la mente de aquellos que podían hablar a las bestias_ —Sylarana sacó la lengua y Harry la sintió contra su piel, todavía caliente por el brazalete—. _Pero eso es sólo el conocimiento que viene de la cosa misma._ Bestias, _de hecho. Algo como el basilisco. Pero algunos de nosotros somos más civilizados._

—¿Qué dijo ella? —la voz de Sirius seguía siendo incrédula, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera preguntando lo que una serpiente tenía que decir.

Harry tradujo, apartando la mirada de Sylarana para que no pudiera hablar accidentalmente Pársel. —Ella dice que la serpiente de la banda está llamando a la serpiente en mí —agregó, mientras Sylarana siseaba de nuevo.

Sirius suspiró y cerró los ojos. Harry se tensó, preguntándose si su padrino estaba a punto de decir algo sobre que ningún Potter anterior a él tuvo ni una traza de serpiente en él. Duro como era para Sirius entender, Harry no creía que fuera a hacer un comentario desafortunado.

Sirius se acercó abruptamente y lo abrazó. —No me mires así, Harry —le susurró al oído—. Lily me lo explicó todo. Está _bien_. Soy la prueba viviente de que puedes crecer con un toque de Oscuridad en ti y todavía resultar bien. Y Peter fue criado en un buen hogar, fue mimado y amado y tuvo toda nuestra amistad, y mira donde está. En Azkaban —sus manos apretaron los hombros de Harry—. No te rechazaré más, te lo juro.

Harry respiró superficialmente y asintió, atreviéndose a retener a Sirius. Forzó su mente más allá del momento, para concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

_Al menos tengo un arma para usar contra Tom Riddle._

* * *

 

El niño estaba inusualmente distraído esta noche, pensó Snape, lo que probablemente era la razón por la que pudo pasar por delante de las defensas de Harry y entrar en su mente con tanta facilidad. Ya no era una tarea sencilla. Por supuesto, parte de esa dificultad provenía del estado compuesto de la mente de Harry, ambos tan heridos y tan sanos, y Snape no deseaba animar a Harry a mantenerlo así. Sus cumplidos eran pocos y escasos.

Esta vez, esquivó el resplandeciente hilo dorado que mantenía a la Locusta en contacto con los pensamientos de Harry en todo momento, sólo notando que ahora encendía casi todos los tejidos con su fuego, y la caja cerrada, y el simple pozo de telas que llevaban hacia el objetivo final de Harry de proteger a su hermano. Deseaba ver qué tan bien las heridas específicas que Tom Riddle había dejado en su batalla con Harry estaban sanando.

Una de ellas casi había desaparecido, pensó con placer. La niebla de la Oclumancia había proporcionado un lugar suave y fresco para que las redes se conectaran y sanaran, y si Harry hubiera perdido alguno de sus recuerdos allí, no podría decirlo ahora. Mejor un verano extrañamente transparente o una fiesta de cumpleaños, con la sensación de que había olvidado algo, que la brecha que habría sido de otra manera.

Snape nadó hacia la red más masticada. Esta, la Locusta se había encargado de repararla, y eso a Snape no le gustaba tanto. Ella era demasiado parte de la mente de Harry, se había hecho demasiado integral para que él fuera fácil con ella. Ni siquiera los magos que tenían familiares los dejaban ir tan profundo en sus cabezas.

 _Tal vez sea un caso especial para los hablantes de Pársel y las serpientes mágicas,_ pensó Snape, esquivando distraídamente un torbellino de recuerdos falsos que Harry quería que mirara. _Pero aun así, debo hablar con el chico al respecto. Cuando él pueda sostener todas las heridas cerradas, entonces debe aprender a relajarse y funcionar sin su ayuda. Ella no es una guardiana suficientemente buena contra el Señor Oscuro._

Snape estaba a la deriva hacia la tercera herida cuando Harry le dio con su ataque más poderoso aún, un latigazo de dolor que asemejaba los hechizos de corte de Tom Riddle que envió a Snape al fondo. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, encontró el oscuro pozo de la magia del chico ante él, el lugar en el que todas las redes se movían en espiral para encontrarse. Snape se apresuró a protegerse del dolor con un empujón de su Legeremancia y se alejó flotando del agujero. No tenía ningún deseo de entrar en la oscuridad, no después de sentir la parte más insignificante de lo que Harry podía hacer cuando había enfrentado a Tom Riddle en diciembre.

Sin embargo, por un momento, miró abajo y se dio cuenta que no todo era oscuridad. Tomó aire.

Una gloriosa red de luz corría bajo la superficie de los pensamientos de Harry, brillando con rojo y oro y algunas veces destellos de azul y blanco como si imitara el fuego. Snape notó sus complejidades, sus patrones densos, tanto como pudo mientras Harry trataba de sacarlo de su mente, y pensó que la red era al menos tan complicada como todas las otras combinadas.

Luego aterrizó en su silla, asombrado por el empujón de Harry, y pensó, _No. Ésa es la_ guía _para la mente de Harry. Ata las redes sobre ella. Les muestra dónde correr, como Líneas Ley **[2]** bajo la superficie de la tierra._

Snape se encontró inmensamente curioso acerca de qué era exactamente lo que hacía la red de luz, sobre todo porque nunca antes la había visto. Se recuperó y encontró la cara de Harry cerrada y desconfiada, con la cabeza baja y los ojos oscuros en lugar de un verde brillante. Snape asintió con la cabeza. No tenía oportunidad volver a entrar en su cabeza. No había más qué hacer.

—¿Qué es esa red de luz en sus pensamientos, Potter? —preguntó.

Harry parpadeó. —¿La vio? —exclamó.

Snape hizo una mueca. —Contrólese, señor Potter, contrólese —dijo—. Sí, la vi. Si la revela cuando baja la guardia, sólo puedo instruirle el no confiar en mí. _Debemos_ proteger su mente a toda costa si Riddle intenta encontrar su camino de nuevo. — _No podemos tener a Voldemort tomando el cuerpo y la magia del Niño-Que-Vivió,_ añadió interiormente. Se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de no intentar convencerlo de eso otra vez. Harry había dedicado una buena parte de su tiempo últimamente a asegurarse de que todo el mundo pensaba que su hermano merecía el título.

Pero Harry estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —No sé qué es —dijo—. Apareció en mi sueño la noche pasada cuando Riddle atacó, y lo alejó, era dorada y roja, y cantaba como un fénix, como Fawkes —dudó un largo momento—. El Director Dumbledore dijo que era contaminación de hechizos, por la magia que le lanzaron mi hermano para protegerlo —dijo por fin, una pregunta en su voz.

Snape lo miró fijamente. _¿Contaminación de hechizos? ¿Con la red funcionando en los niveles más profundos de su conciencia? No es probable._

Pero, por supuesto, Dumbledore lo habría sabido. Era un Legeremante también, mejor que Snape. Habría visto la red de luz desde hacía mucho tiempo, y entendía su significado, si no su origen completo.

Y sin embargo, le había dicho eso al chico.

Snape luchó consigo mismo por un largo momento. Si decía la verdad, exactamente lo que había visto, tenía alguna posibilidad de construir confianza con Harry. Y tal vez podría animar a la mente del muchacho a curarse más si él le contara sobre esta parte importante de ella.

Por otra parte, estaría actuando contra lo que el Director evidentemente deseaba que Harry creyera. Animaría a Harry a desconfiar de Dumbledore, cuando eso podría llevar al desastre total. Y no podía decir sin lugar a dudas lo que era la red. Tal vez era realmente contaminación de hechizos—de un hechizo del que Snape nunca había oído hablar. Dumbledore era un mago más poderoso que él, por varios órdenes de magnitud. Tal vez sólo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Snape encontró los ojos de Harry y eligió el camino del medio.

—No diría que eso es lo que es —dijo con cuidado—. Por otro lado, nunca he visto algo parecido antes —no necesitaba volver a ver la red, lo sabía; la vista se grabó a fuego en su memoria—. ¿Dice que cantó como un ave fénix?

—El destello que apareció en mis sueños lo hizo, señor —dijo Harry, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, observándolo con cuidado.

—¿Y nunca lo había visto antes?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

Snape asintió. —Investigaré esto, y le ofreceré más respuestas cuando encuentre la información, pero no tengo ninguna en este momento.

Harry se quedó mirándolo un momento más y luego dijo: —¿Me puedo ir, señor?

—Sí —dijo Snape, y observó cómo se iba. Luego suspiró y se volvió hacia la estantería de libros detrás de su escritorio. Dudaba que encontrara algo, pero se sintió obligado a iniciar la investigación que le había prometido a Harry.

_Cada vez que pienso que esto es cada vez más fácil, se vuelve más difícil en su lugar. ¿Quién habría pensado que Potter podría ser tan complicado?_

Él frunció el ceño cuando lo que Harry había dicho sobre Dumbledore regresó.

—Viejo amigo —susurró al abrir el primer libro, _Efectos Secundarios de las Artes Oscuras—_. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

________________________________

[1] Son unos dulces producidos por la empresa Queenbee que venden en Honeydukes, el nombre no tiene equivalencia en español, pero Ron los describe en el Prisionero de Azkaban como _“(…) enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo mientras les das lengüetazos.”_

[2] **Líneas Ley:** también conocidas como “líneas dragón” o “líneas de luz”, son unas alineaciones de energía, que se localizan en vórtices magnéticos en la mayoría de los lugares sagrados del mundo, como los círculos de piedras o monumentos megalíticos, y que habrían sido construidas con algún propósito desconocido, por pueblos prehistóricos, aunque se sospecha que sirven para conectar todos esos lugares bajo tierra.


	26. Vacaciones de Pascua

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 25: Vacaciones de Pascua**  

 

Draco refunfuñaba y se quejaba de que Harry no fuera a Malfoy Manor para la Pascua, y lo había estado haciendo desde ayer, así que Harry estaba prestando más atención a su desayuno que a Draco cuando el otro muchacho se aferró abruptamente a su brazo. —Mira —exhaló—. ¿Qué _hace_ aquí?

Harry levantó la cabeza, parpadeando, pero no vio que alguien se acercaba a su mesa; había supuesto que Connor había venido a visitarlo, por la incredulidad de Draco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba mirando hacia arriba. Harry siguió su mirada.

Una gran lechuza con cuernos había pasado majestuosamente por las ventanas, dando vueltas sobre las mesas como si no supiera su destino final. Las lechuzas con la correspondencia habían ido y venido, así que todos los ojos estaban en ella. Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. —¿Tú reconoces a esa lechuza? —le susurró a Draco.

—Es Julius —dijo Draco, que no era una respuesta. Todavía no había desviado la vista del pájaro.

—¿Qué? —Harry intentó transmitir en esa palabra que no tenía ni idea de lo que Draco quería decir.

—La lechuza formal de mi padre —dijo Draco, como si hubiera buscado una mejor manera de expresarlo y no la hubiera encontrado—. Lo he visto enviar a Julius con un mensaje una vez, cuando él había discutido con el padre de Pansy y quería hablar con él al respecto, no sé lo que significa que la haya enviado ahora.

Harry observó en silencio, y no se sorprendió cuando Julius hizo otro círculo y luego se posó en la mesa de Slytherin delante de él. Así de cerca, el tamaño del pájaro era aún más impresionante. Harry se encontró con los inmensos ojos dorados debajo de los cuernos de punta abollada y esperó.

Julius, sin apartar la mirada de Harry, extendió una garra. Harry le quitó el pequeño paquete y lo desenvolvió. Estaba doblado en una malla de seda, tejida para ser a la vez delicada y fuerte. Harry había oído hablar de ella, aunque nunca lo había visto antes. Tenía seda de acromántula en algún lugar del tejido.

En el interior, como él había esperado a medias—pero en realidad no más de la mitad—había un pedazo de pergamino, doblado por la mitad, y una pequeña piedra verde. Harry volvió la piedra. Estaba tallada en forma de uña, y no era una esmeralda, aunque tenía el color de una.

Miró el pergamino, más una nota que una carta.

_Para Harry Potter, en este primer día de primavera. Que nuestra tregua en el futuro crezca tan brillante y verde como la piedra que nos une._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Harry sonrió débilmente y volvió a mirar la piedra. Sí, hoy era el equinoccio vernal, el primer día de la primavera. Lucius seguía las tradiciones más antiguas en el envío de sus regalos por la tregua, cerca del inicio de las estaciones; el primero probablemente había llegado incluso en el solsticio de invierno, aunque Harry todavía estaba inconsciente en la enfermería en ese momento. Al vincular los regalos de la tregua con el ciclo natural de los solsticios y los equinoccios, Lucius demostraba su sinceridad y su seriedad para hacer la tregua tan duradera y permanente como las temporadas mismas.

Supuestamente. Harry todavía no confiaba en que el mayor de los Malfoy hiciera _algo_ que no fuera por su propio beneficio. Esto era un juego. Le intrigaba el por qué Lucius había llegado tan lejos y sabía que podía permitirse el lujo de responder. Enviaría el próximo regalo con tiempo suficiente para que Lucius enviara el quinto regalo de verano. Sin embargo, realmente no pensaba que sucedería. Tarde o temprano, la practicidad y la prudencia superarían cualquier disfrute perverso que Lucius estaba sacando de esto.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Draco, su atención atrapada. Tomó la piedra verde de Harry y la miró fijamente—. Es bonita. Pero, ¿qué significa eso?

—Te lo diré más tarde —dijo Harry, y recogió la piedra en su propia mano, y luego la puso en su bolsillo.

—Harry —Draco gimió—. Dime lo que significa.

—Si lo hago —dijo Harry, levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a Encantamientos—, ¿significa eso que dejarás de molestarme para ir a casa contigo durante la Pascua?

Draco hizo una mueca. —¿No puedo tener ambos?

—No —Harry señaló.

Draco se calló.

Detrás de él, Harry oyó las alas de Julius desplegarse mientras se lanzaba al aire. Era un insulto alimentar o pagar un búho formal, así que Harry no lo había intentado. Observó cómo el gran pájaro se acercaba a la ventana y desparecía de la vista.

* * *

 

—¡Vamos, Harry! —Connor gritó desde el fondo de la escalera. Se le había permitido entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, aunque en realidad no había entrado en la habitación cubierta de desorden de cinco chicos de Slytherin ocupados—. Sirius dijo que nos encontraría frente a la escuela con su moto en cinco minutos, ¡y eso fue hace cinco minutos!

Harry metió la última de sus ropas en su baúl y abrazó a Draco con un solo brazo. Sylarana estaba en el otro brazo, durmiendo tan profundamente que Harry no quería molestarla. Draco volvió la cabeza con mal humor.

—Te veré cuando empiece el verano —le recordó Harry—. No es como si fuera tan largo, Draco. Tú _sabes_ que no lo es.

—Pero podrías haber venido a la Mansión —dijo Draco—. Podrías haber pasado tiempo conmigo fuera de la escuela, y no lo harás. 

Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro. _Esto ha durado bastante_ , pensó. _He tratado de ser paciente, pero puedo aguantar hasta cierto punto._ —Pasé la Navidad contigo —dijo—. Y la última Navidad también, y ahora quiero saber lo que mis padres me han estado guardando, por qué no vinieron a visitarme en Navidad y lo que le dirán a Connor. No dudo que hay algunos regaños para mí también —sacudió la cabeza—. Necesito ver a mi familia, Draco.

Draco cerró sus ojos. —Lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. Pero cada vez que te pierdo de vista, temo que no volverás.

Harry lo miró por un momento. No se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba tan obsesionado con él. Extendió la mano, agarró la mano de Draco y dijo: —Draco, el encantamiento de la botella… es permanente, ya sabes, a menos que la botella esté rota o a menos que algo me suceda.

Draco abrió los ojos y los fijó en él.

—Si muero, lo sabrás —susurró Harry—. Lo prometo. Los colores dejarán de moverse y brillar, porque no habrá nadie que los sienta. Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos lo sabrás.

—¡Harry! ¡ _Vamos_!

Harry sonrió ligeramente a Draco y levitó su baúl detrás de él. Tenía que apurarse, sin embargo, por el pequeño objeto y la carta que escondió detrás de los libros en su estantería. No sería un desastre si olvidara enviarla ahora, pero no quería preocuparse mientras estaba en casa.

Connor se enderezó cuando lo vio e hizo gesto a la entrada de la Sala Común. —Vamos —dijo él—. Te he estado llamando desde hace siglos.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, su mente en el objeto en sus manos y en Draco. Debería estar pensando más en su familia, lo sabía, y en Connor. Había la posibilidad de hallar las respuestas a las preguntas que pensó en las últimas semanas y con las que se frustraba más y más. De una forma u otra, cuando regresara a la escuela, esperaba saber más que ahora. Incluso la negativa de sus padres a responder sus preguntas le diría algo.

En cambio, pensó en lo que Draco dijo, y en el objeto en su mano que quemaba como carbón ardiente.

 _Pero cada vez que te pierdo de vista, temo que no volverás_.

Tenía sentido en un nivel, reconoció Harry. Había enfrentado a Tom Riddle este año, y ayudado a Connor en la batalla con Voldemort el anterior, y su vida correría más peligro a medida que la Guerra arreciara. Pero él estaba preocupado por lo que eso significaría para Draco. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a ir? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a arriesgar en el imposible—bueno, imposible para alguien con el apellido Malfoy—intento de mantenerse a flote en medio de los dos lados de un conflicto?

Tendría que tener una conversación seria con Draco cuando regresara, pensó Harry. Tendría que convencerlo de que reducir la intensidad de su amistad era lo mejor para él. Él estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego por tanto tiempo como fuera posible porque disfrutaba de la compañía de Draco por quién era, por ser un ejemplo puro de su particular personalidad. Pero era egoísta. Había cometido otro error, justo como cuando trató de presionar en las amistades de Connor deprisa, pero ahora podía corregirlo.

_Pero él no se lo tomará bien, ¿o sí?_

Harry suspiró. Heriría menos a Draco si se lo decía ahora a que si esperara por la Guerra.

—Señor Potter.

Harry parpadeó y levantó la vista. No se había dado cuenta que Connor estaba hablando hasta que se calló, o que casi estaban en la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Snape los detuvo, parado frente a ellos como una pared de sombras. Una rápida mirada a su lado le mostró a Connor frunciendo el ceño. Harry no sabía si Snape le estaba hablando a él, pero respondió rápidamente por si acaso.

—¿Sí, señor?

Snape asintió y le extendió dos libros delgados. Harry los tomó con cautela. Brillaban y chasqueaban con guardas que sintió paralizarse con el toque de sus dedos.

Harry los giró para mirar los lomos, ya que ninguno tenía un título en las portadas. Tampoco habían allí. Miró a Snape con ojos interrogantes.

—Son los únicos libros que encontré con información del extraño fenómeno en su mente —dijo Snape bruscamente—. Los he revisado yo mismo, pero ya que sólo tengo información de segunda mano y no su propia experiencia, es su deber darles sentido.

Harry asintió, mareado. Le asombraba que Snape fuera de tanta ayuda. Él había asumido que el profesor no encontraría algo o si lo hacía, no se lo reportaría. No es como si él _confiara_ en que Snape sería algo más que un bastardo con él.

Snape apretó los labios, y Harry se acordó que él podía leer sus pensamientos.

Bajó la mirada y movió el libro en sus manos, de tal forma en que lo sostenía firmemente bajo su brazo izquierdo. Sylarana seguía durmiendo, por fortuna. —Gracias, señor —dijo en voz baja—. Los estudiaré. Le reportaré mis progresos después del receso.

—Veré que lo haga —dijo Snape, y se alejó rápidamente.

Harry siguió caminando, y Connor no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Esperó a que Snape estuviera probablemente fuera del alcance del oído antes de hacer su pregunta, al menos. —¿Por qué aceptaste sus libros, Harry? ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en los dormitorios de Slytherin? Pensé que no podías esperar a estar en casa y deshacerte de todo este disparate de Slytherin —tembló de forma dramática, como si alguien hubiera encantado a unas serpientes para que se arrastraran por sus piernas. Luego dio unas palmaditas en los bolsillos de su túnica. Harry ocultó una sonrisa exasperada. Connor había desarrollado el hábito nervioso de hacer eso cada vez que tenía un pensamiento potencialmente espantoso, como si creyera que los gemelos leerían su mente y subirían con otra piedrilla que hiciera lo que él había imaginado.

Por supuesto, no toda su exasperación vino de eso. —Connor —dijo en voz baja, mientras salían a la luz del sol y vio a Sirius esperándolos con la moto y Hedwig y Godric en sus jaulas—, debes saber que no puedo olvidarme de este “disparate de Slytherin”. A donde sea que vaya, soy Slytherin, al menos hasta que no esté en la escuela.

Connor le dirigió una mirada extraña. —Pero no tienes que actuar de la misma manera que cuando no estás cerca de Malfoy, Snape y todos los demás, ¿por qué sigues actuando de la misma manera?

—¿Te consideras menos un Gryffindor porque estás fuera de la Torre? —Harry movió el objeto pequeño y la carta que tenía a su mano derecha. Se estaba volviendo complicado, hacer malabares con esas cosas y los libros mientras trataba de no despertar a Sylarana, pero él se libraría de la piedra y la carta en un momento.

—Bueno… no —dijo Connor—. Pero no estoy actuando de una manera particular porque es mi casa y así es como la gente espera que actúe. Realmente _soy_ un Gryffindor, Harry —le dio a su hermano una sonrisa ganadora.

Harry podía ver a dónde iba, y que todo terminaría en lágrimas, y decidió que tenía que decirlo de todos modos. Se había equivocado al intentar explicar cómo se relacionaba Connor con todos los demás miembros de la escuela. Pero podía negarse a aceptar los conceptos erróneos de su hermano. —Y así soy, Connor —dijo—. _Soy_ un Slytherin.

Connor se quedó inmóvil y se giró para mirarlo fijamente. Harry lo miró tan firmemente como pudo. Por supuesto, después de un momento, la vergüenza lo superó, y miró hacia abajo y lejos de él. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Sirius morir mientras los miraba, aunque todavía estaban demasiado lejos para que su padrino oyera lo que Connor dijo a continuación.

—Pensé… entonces hay algo mal, Harry —comenzó Connor lentamente—. Pensé que todos los Slytherins eran falsos y engañosos y sólo se preocupaban por el dinero y el estatus de sangre. Pensé que la mayoría eran _malvados_ —se mordió el labio—. Así que o bien tengo razón con lo que pensé a principios de este año y eres malo, o yo estaba equivocado acerca de Slytherin. ¿Y cómo puede ser algo de eso cierto?

Harry respiró con cuidado, sus ojos nunca se movieron de los de su hermano. Tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo bien, siempre y cuando no lo arruinase. —Connor —susurró—. ¿Cuál crees que es verdad? Si una cosa o la otra tiene que ser verdad, ¿cuál eliges?

Connor lo miró fijamente, sus ojos se ensancharon. Entonces él dijo: —Pero _no_ puedo estar equivocado acerca de Slytherin, Harry, ¿cómo puedo estarlo? ¡Papá y Sirius siempre me dijeron lo malvados que eran!

Harry cerró los ojos y fue consciente de que su corazón latía rápidamente en sus oídos, una y otra vez, como el sonido del terciopelo siendo aplastado. Connor había pasado la prueba. Él estaba en el camino que lo llevaría a las conclusiones correctas al final. Harry apenas podía hablar, estaba tan mareado de alivio y alegría, pero lo intentó.

—Tal vez también estaban equivocados —susurró—. Los adultos pueden equivocarse, ¿sabes?

Connor respiró hondo como si estuviera a punto de responder, pero Sirius gritó, —Hey, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?

—¡Vamos, Sirius! —Connor gritó y comenzó a correr. Harry lo siguió, más lentamente. La mañana brillaba a su alrededor, y ya no estaba tan delicadamente equilibrado como antes. Él sonrió extrañamente, sabiendo que Sirius y Connor lo miraban fijamente, y en gran medida indiferente a ello. Pensaba que podía acostumbrarse a sentir sus emociones más libremente, siempre que fueran emociones como éstas.

Estaba tan distraído que casi se olvidó de sacar a Hedwig de su jaula, atar la piedra y la letra a su garra y susurrar: —Lleva esto a Lucius Malfoy, Hedwig.

Ella gritó obedientemente, mordisqueó su cabello, y luego se lanzó al aire, con las alas extendidas. Harry la vio desaparecer, y luego subió a la moto mientras Sirius encogía los baúles.

—¿De qué se trataba todo eso? —preguntó Connor.

Harry sonrió misteriosamente. No le importaba si era una sonrisa de suficiencia. Connor tendría que acostumbrarse a ella tarde o temprano, ahora que tenía un Slytherin como hermano.

Su mente se había vuelto hacia el paquete que ahora se dirigía hacia la mansión, la pequeña piedra roja y la simple nota:

_Si quieres unirte a mí en verde, entonces primero debes superar la sangre que se ha derramado entre nuestras familias. Espero tu puente, y envío esta piedra para recordarte lo que debes construir sobre él._

_Harry Potter._

* * *

 

—¡Harry!

Harry alzó la vista con una sonrisa de placer. Remus finalmente se había unido a ellos; la luna llena, y viajar a la fortaleza segura que él guardaba para ella, lo había mantenido alejado desde que los muchachos llegaron, pero ahora estaba aquí. Harry dejó caer el libro sobre los fénix que Snape le había dado para leer, y se precipitó a través de la habitación, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Remus.

Podía sentir la sorpresa del hombre lobo. Harry era generalmente mucho más reservado que eso, especialmente desde que Remus era el padrino de Connor y no estaba alrededor tan a menudo como Sirius. Su mano se detuvo vacilante en el pelo de Harry por un momento, luego bajó por su espalda.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry firmemente—. Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo que escribiste en tu carta a Sirius. Fue genial. Gracias. Me ha estado tratando mucho mejor desde que la enviaste.

Remus gruñó ligeramente. —Y así debería ser, si fuera alguien más, entonces podría haber sido capaz de aceptar la forma en que él estaba tratándote al principio, pero _Sirius_ , ¡de todas las personas! Estoy muy contento de que él haya cambiado de opinión —abrazó a Harry, logrando levantarlo del suelo. Harry ocultó su sorpresa. Siempre olvidaba lo fuerte que era Remus hasta que realmente lo veía demostrarlo—. Me dijo que estaba mejor, en sus cartas —le susurró Remus al oído—, pero no sabía si podía confiar en él para decirme la verdad.

—Era cierto —dijo Harry, y esperó pacientemente a quedarse en el suelo—. Y Connor y yo nos arreglamos.

—Me di cuenta —dijo Remus, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Harry suponía que estaba captando el olor de la camaradería feliz en el aire en lugar del olor de la tensión y el estrés y el miedo, suponiendo que esas cosas tuvieran olores—. Pero ¿qué hay de ti y de tus padres?

Harry parpadeó. —No discutimos, Remus.

—No tuviste la oportunidad —Remus lo condujo hacia la silla de la que había saltado, una de un gran número en la cómoda sala central de los Potter. Cuando se sentó frente a él, Harry se dio cuenta de que Remus quería hablar con él en privado. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, negándose a mirar hacia abajo como él quería. No tenía que esconder _todo_ ; seguramente no. Si pudiera ser honesto con su madre y Sirius, y ahora con su padre, también podría ser honesto con Remus. Sin embargo, la mirada intencionada le hizo respirar un poco más rápido—. Quiero saber —dijo Remus en voz baja—, lo que dijeron acerca de lo que han hecho en el pasado.

—¿Cuánto sabes? —preguntó Harry sin rodeos. Esta conversación iba a ser imposible a menos que supiera dónde tenía que pisar con cuidado.

—Casi nada —admitió Remus—. Lily me contó algo de eso, pero luego siguió diciendo que no era el momento adecuado y prometió decirme la próxima vez que estuviera en casa —cerró los ojos y suspiró, y Harry vio círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y una palidez en sus mejillas que había excusado como los efectos de la última transformación. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro—. He sido paciente, Harry, porque no acusas así como así a uno de tus amigos más viejos de abusar de su hijo mayor...

—¿Abusar? —Harry tartamudeó. Debería haber pedido a su madre que se lo dijera a Remus de inmediato, se dio cuenta. Entonces no habría tenido ideas ridículas como ésta—. ¡Eso no es cierto en absoluto, Remus! Me ha dado un entrenamiento extra, me enseñó magia sin varita y costumbres sangrepuras y así sucesivamente. Eran cosas que _quería_ aprender.

Remus abrió los ojos, y aunque su mirada era suave, todavía sentía como si cortara a través de Harry, que no consideraba justo. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —Harry se frotó la cabeza. Dolía—. ¿Por qué quería aprenderlas? _Siempre_ he querido aprender cosas, Remus, ya lo sabes. Estoy un poco sorprendido de no haber terminado en Ravenclaw, si lo pienso-

—No es eso —dijo Remus—. ¿Por qué te entrenó? Hubiera sido más lógico entrenar a Connor, si realmente quería que estuviera listo para enfrentarse a Tú-Sabes-Quién —luego se estremeció—. No es que yo crea que ella debería haber hecho eso, tampoco. Connor tiene tiempo para aprender a medida que crece. Sería una cosa horrible hacerle eso a cualquier niño, dedicar toda su vida a aprender esas cosas porque tengas miedo que-

De repente, se cortó e hizo un ruido estrangulado en su garganta. —Oh, Harry —susurró.

Harry apenas podía oírlo. Su cabeza palpitaba ferozmente y cerró los ojos. Detrás de ellos, las llamaradas y los destellos de fuego se agolpaban en su mente. Sintió que Sylarana, que había estado observando la caja de cerca, se volvió con un repentino silbido. No podía detener la agonía que se volvía cada vez más intensa y feroz, o la canción de fénix que resonó en los oídos de Harry hasta que sintió como si todos sus pensamientos vibraran de simpatía.

—Remus.

Harry abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, con dificultad. Lily estaba en el umbral entre la sala central y el vestíbulo de entrada, con los ojos abiertos de horror. Ella sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia el lado de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la oscuridad. Le dolía demasiado quedarse despierto por más tiempo. Poco a poco, oyó que Sylarana lo llamaba, pero no pudo responder. El fuego estaba suelto, y ardía cada rincón de él, y sobre todo la canción resonante del fénix se escuchaba con fuerza.

* * *

 

—Harry.

Oyó la voz, pero no quiso contestarla. En cambio, se acurrucó en el centro de su cama, y a veces temblaba. Su cabeza se sentía caliente, como si la fiebre lo hubiera golpeado con una espada.

—Harry —la voz dijo de nuevo. La voz de su madre—. He venido con medicina y comida para ti, pero no puedo pasar hasta que le pidas a tu Locusta que deje de sisearme.

Harry abrió los ojos entonces. Sylarana estaba en el suelo entre su cama y Lily, la vio inmediatamente, su cabeza balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras observaba a Lily. Su siseo era una amenaza constante, una corriente de palabras que Harry podía entender. Se estremeció, porque no había un rastro de su habitual tono burlón en ellas. — _Acércate a él y te mataré, no quiero hacerlo porque eres algo precioso para él, por razones que no puedo entender, pero si lo tocas te voy a morder. El veneno causará primero convulsiones, luego perderás la capacidad de respirar, luego disolverá tu estómago y liberará ácido allí. Acércate a él, y eso te sucederá, acércate a él y te mataré._

—Sylarana —Harry la llamó débilmente. Sabía por el escalofrío de su madre que había hablado en Pársel. Pero era lo único que podía calmar a la Locusta y moverla, así que siguió hablando—. Por favor, déjala pasar, prometo que no va a hacerme daño.

_—Lo hará. Ya lo ha hecho. Si hubiera sabido dónde estabas, habría venido aquí a envenenarla hace años. Tú eres mi humano, te defiendo contra otras serpientes. Ella es una._

—Por favor —susurró Harry—.  No quiero que lo hagas.

Sabía que no podía forzar a Sylarana a moverse, y no quería intentarlo. Simplemente se concentró, abriendo todos sus pensamientos hacia ella, dejándola ver que realmente no quería que Lily muriera. Podía estar más confundido que antes, menos seguro de su propósito, pero sabía que no quería ver qué pasaría si la Locusta la mordiera.

 _—Podrías apartar la vista_ —sugirió Sylarana, pero su determinación se debilitaba.

—Por favor —susurró Harry.

Sylarana se giró y se deslizó sobre su cama, envolviéndose alrededor de su brazo otra vez. Pero ella permaneció presente y a la vista, la lengua destellando airadamente, cuando Lily se acercó y dejó la bandeja de comida cuidadosamente al lado de la cama. Lily, a su vez, nunca apartó los ojos de la serpiente. Ella sumergió un paño en un lavabo de agua, y luego se lo tendió a Harry. Él lo tomó y lo colocó en su frente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. La frialdad calmó un poco el sofoco de la fiebre.

—Harry —susurró su madre—. Harry, debes escucharme, tengo medicina para tu dolor de cabeza, pero primero, necesitas decirme cómo luce. ¿Qué ves cuando cierras los ojos?

Eso, al menos, no era una pregunta difícil, y Harry estaba contento de poder responder. —Destellos de fuego —dijo—. Y a veces hay destellos más brillantes que otros, eran especialmente brillantes cuando Remus estaba tratando de hablar conmigo. —Apenas podía recordar lo que Remus había estado hablando, pero logró abrir los ojos, curioso por ver cómo Lily reaccionaría—. Y hay una canción, sobre todo, creo que es un fénix cantando, como Fawkes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio a Lily entrar en pánico.

Su cuerpo se cerró con fuerza y sus ojos verdes se volvieron vidriosos. Luego cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Harry se dio cuenta un momento después que estaba llorando. Se habría sentado e intentado consolarla, pero el cálido peso de Sylarana en su brazo y la agonía de su cabeza le advirtieron que no se moviera.

—Oh, Harry —dijo por fin Lily, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama. Ignoró el siseo de Sylarana. Harry no estaba seguro de siquiera oírlo, sus ojos desesperadamente fijos en él—. Esto no debería haber ocurrido nunca, si no fuera por el ataque de Tom Riddle. Ha desgarrado tu mente hasta el punto en que la contaminación de hechizos está apareciendo, subiendo a la superficie —extendió la mano y le tomó las manos—. Sé cómo hacer que el dolor desaparezca. ¿Confías en mí?

Harry asintió sin vacilar, y luego se detuvo con un suave gemido que despertó de nuevo el dolor en su cabeza.

—Bien —susurró Lily—. Harry, ¿crees que la inocencia y la pureza de Connor son esenciales para derrotar a Voldemort?

—Sí.

Una buena parte del dolor de cabeza de repente dejó de molestarle. Harry tocó su sien con dedos temblorosos, pero recordó escuchar a su madre. Lily se inclinó más cerca de él, y sus ojos eran el mundo entero.

—¿Crees que dejarías todo lo demás si te lo pidiera? —Preguntó Lily.

—Por supuesto —Harry estaba desconcertado por saber por qué le estaba haciendo repetir la esencia de sus votos, pero lo haría si le complacía. Además, no era más que la verdad—. No sólo lo creo, sino que lo haría.

—¿Incluso tus amistades? —los dedos de Lily trazaron los huesos de su muñeca.

—Sí.

—¿Incluso tu vida?

—Sí.

—¿Aun tu serpiente?

Sylarana siseó enojada, pero Harry sabía la verdad. Tenía que saberla también, si podía ver dentro de su mente y examinar sus pensamientos. —Sí —susurró él. Él no quería, no más de lo que realmente quería renunciar a su amistad con Draco, pero Connor estaba primero. Esa era todavía una verdad inmutable. Y cuando estaba con Lily, todas las complicaciones de su vida fuera del Valle de Godric y las excusas que se decía para ser parte de Slytherin y querer mantenerse amigo de Draco y querer que Connor creciera y todo lo demás se derretían. Aquí sólo había simplicidad. Aquí sólo había fe.

Su fiebre se disolvió.

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro corto y agudo. Luego dijo: —Bien, Harry, eso está bien, y ahora… ahora creo que necesito decirte algunas cosas —su mano deslizó la superficie de su frente, acariciando su cicatriz y moviendo el paño. Eso estaba bien, pensó Harry, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Ya no lo necesitaba. Necesitaba más ver la verdad que hacía que sus ojos brillaran con pasión y profunda convicción—. Hubo una… profecía, Harry. Una profecía sobre Connor, así es como sabemos con certeza que su bondad y pureza son tan esenciales para vencer a Voldemort.

Harry asintió lentamente. A veces sospechaba de algo así, aunque nunca lo supo con certeza.

—Pero las profecías son la forma más salvaje de la Adivinación —susurró Lily—. Hay una posibilidad de que signifique cosas diferentes, pero aun así podría convertirse en algo diferente de lo que parecía decir la noche en que fue dicha. En este caso, sabíamos, por otras cosas en la profecía en sí misma, que tenía que ser Connor. Y tú también estás en la profecía, Harry. Es esencial que desempeñes tu propio papel, el de guardián de Connor, de lo contrario pasaría a través de una Oscuridad que destruiría la bondad y amor en él, y estaríamos condenados. Teníamos que hacer todo lo posible para encerrarte en ese papel, para esculpirte de esa manera, para que la profecía no pudiera separarse y referirse a alguien más, alguien a quien no tendríamos tiempo de proteger, alguien que Voldemort podría asesinar. _Todo_ en la profecía tenía que hacerse realidad. _Tenías_ que amar a Connor, y ponerlo antes de todo lo demás. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que fuera de otra manera. ¿Entiendes? —Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas ahora—. Lo siento _muchísimo_ , hijo mío.

Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza. El último dolor había desaparecido. Se sentía tranquilo y soñoliento, y no estaba realmente dispuesto a entender por qué su madre se disculpaba. —Por supuesto —dijo con somnolencia—. Entiendo, es lo que yo hubiera elegido, de todos modos, me gusta lo que soy —bostezó—. Podrías haberme hablado de la profecía.

Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, entonces, pero Harry no entendía por qué, y al momento siguiente estaba dormido, de todos modos.

* * *

 

Lily retiró lentamente las manos del rostro de su hijo y las acomodó en su regazo. Estaba temblando. Estuvo más cerca de lo que cualquiera hubiera sabido—que _nadie_ hubiera sabido. La luz y la canción en la mente de Harry eran armas de último recurso. Que hubieran llegado tan cerca de la superficie…

 _Es culpa de Voldemort,_ se recordó. _Él es la causa de todo lo malo que ha sucedido en esta familia._

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a la Locusta observándola. Sus ojos verdes eran desconcertantes. Siseó y sonó enfadada. Lily se levantó y se apartó cuidadosamente de la cama.

La abrumadora tristeza y el cansancio le pesaban, y ella no quería nada más que salir de la habitación y buscar la comodidad de James. Ahora lo sabía, igual que ella. Y después de largos meses de discusión, durante los cuales ella tuvo que mantenerlo alejado de Harry en caso de que la vista de él revirtiera la frágil y necesaria decisión de James, ella finalmente lo hizo aceptar que las cosas eran mejores, así como estaban

También estaba Remus.

Pero ella no podía quitarle los ojos a Harry, se dio cuenta, y al cabo de un momento ella volvió a él y colocó un beso en la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era sólo una cicatriz de un pedazo de escombros, se tranquilizó. No podía significar nada más. No _dejarían_ que significara nada más.

Ella tocó el bolsillo de su túnica, y la carta de Dumbledore. Había hablado de la canción del fénix en la mente de Harry y del hecho de que le había ofrecido la Espada de Gryffindor a Harry. Tal vez se habían equivocado. Tal vez una última prueba era necesaria.

Y la Espada había _quemado_ a Harry. El mensaje era inconfundible.

 _No_ , pensó Lily, mientras salía de la habitación para buscar a su marido y a su amigo _, no significa nada más._ _Elegimos correctamente cómo criar a Harry y Connor._  


	27. Padre e hijo

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 26: Padre e hijo**  

 

 Harry se despertó con el sonido de gritos. Parpadeó y tocó su sien. Ahora se sentía tranquilo y despejado, aunque un poco mareado. Después de unos momentos de pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que probablemente provenía de no tener suficiente comida, y se estiró por la bandeja que su madre había dejado al lado de la cama. El pan y la sopa estaban fríos, pero los comió de todas formas. Era una buena práctica para el futuro. Apenas iba a poder elegir su comida en el campo de batalla.

Los gritos penetraron en su conciencia de nuevo, justo cuando Sylarana se movía y decía: _—He querido morder a todos los que han venido a verte, excepto al hombre lobo._

—No has mordido a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, precipitándose abruptamente con preocupación mientras sorbía la sopa fría. Trozos de vegetales viscosos se deslizaron por su garganta. Trató de ignorarlos—. Por favor, dime que no lo has hecho.

 _—No. Dame de la sopa. El hombre lobo y tu padre conejil están discutiendo ahora, espero que el hombre lobo se lo coma_ —Sylarana se deslizó por su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en el borde del cuenco, con la lengua moviéndose mientras sorbía la sopa. Ella le dirigió una mirada con ojos que se habían vuelto casi del color de los suyos—. ¿ _Cuánto recuerdas de lo que pasó antes de que te durmieras?_

Harry meneó la cabeza. —Sé que mi madre confirmó la existencia de una profecía, y Remus… Remus estaba enfadado por algo. ¿Qué…?

Entonces los gritos se elevaron lo suficiente como para que él oyera. Harry había supuesto que era una de las interminables discusiones de Remus y Sirius sobre la forma en que Sirius salía a beber y buscar mujeres. Eran una de las constantes cuando ambos estaban en la casa del Valle de Godric. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que eran su padre y Remus discutiendo. Se tensó y escuchó.

—… llevar a Harry conmigo —Remus estaba diciendo, con una rabia en su voz que Harry nunca había escuchado antes—. _Merlín_ , James, ¿no ves que él sufrirá aquí? Todavía no sé lo que Lily le está haciendo, porque ella retrocedió cuando vio que no me iba a convencer, pero sé que necesita que lo saquen de aquí. Lo llevaré con Dumbledore.

—¡No lo entiendes, Remus! —James sonó como si hubiera estado repitiendo eso por un momento—. Yo tampoco, al principio, pero te prometo que esto es lo que tiene que suceder, si te sientas y dejas que Lily te lo explique…

Remus lo cortó con un gruñido. Harry parpadeó. Remus era gentil. Remus se salía del camino para evitar recordar a la gente que él era un hombre lobo. Que lo hiciera ahora estaba más allá de la comprensión de Harry.

—¿Por qué no me lo explicas _tú_ , James? —dijo Remus, y el gruñido estaba detrás de sus palabras—. Si lo entiendes tan bien, si te convenció de ello, entonces explícamelo _. Ahora, James._

Harry oyó un fuerte golpe, como si su padre hubiera caído contra la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. —Remus —Harry lo oyó decir impotente—. Hay _tantas_ cosas que no entiendes, tantas cosas que tienen que hacerse realidad.

—Nombra una.

—Tú sabes lo de la profecía —dijo James.

—Sí —Remus sonó como si hubiera mordido la palabra, y su voz estaba más cerca que antes. Harry se estremeció y se abrazó, luchando contra la tentación de salir allí. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que su apariencia podría provocar a Remus. Sonaba como si hubieran logrado provocar a Remus bastante, aunque no recordaba cómo—. Y sé que eso no puede excusar lo que has hecho, James. No había _nada_ en la profecía sobre enseñar a un hijo a dominar la magia sin varita cuando tenía doce años.

—Ese es uno de los requisitos, sin embargo —dijo James—. Remus, estabas allí esa noche, volviste antes de que todo se hubiese calmado, sabes lo que vimos, lo que sentimos…

 _—Maldito seas, James_ —dijo Remus, y Harry se estremeció—. ¿Se trata de _eso_? Pensé que habías superado eso cuando te hiciste mi amigo en la escuela ¿Cómo podría alguien que no tuvo miedo de ser amigo de un hombre lobo temer de su propio hijo? —su voz sonaba más cansada que enfadada ahora—. Sal del camino, me voy a llevar a Harry conmigo.

—Remus, no me hagas herirte —susurró James—. Por favor, perdimos a Peter, no quiero perderte también.

—Quizás, _quizás_ podría perdonarte algún día si te apartas ahora —dijo Remus—. Déjame pasar.

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego los sonidos de alguien alejándose. La puerta se abrió en el momento siguiente, y Remus entró en la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry, y él soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que hizo que Harry se sintiera decididamente extraño.

—Has sobrevivido —le susurró Remus al oído—. Pero Merlín sabe cuánto más de esto puedes soportar antes de quebrarte. No tengo la intención de dejarte aguantar más, Harry. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer. Ha protegido a personas de sus propias familias antes —empezó a sacar a Harry de la cama.

Harry se resistió, sobre todo cuando descubrió que sólo llevaba su pijama. —No lo entiendo, Remus —dijo—. ¿Por qué crees que me harán daño si me quedo aquí? Juro que nunca me han golpeado.

—Lo sé —dijo Remus, aunque había dudas en la parte de atrás de su voz que le dolía a Harry escuchar—. Pero ellos han hecho otras cosas, Harry. Ni siquiera sé la extensión total de ello, sólo sé que son malos.

— _No lo son_ —dijo Harry, sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza comenzaba de nuevo. Una breve explosión de amarillo pasó por la parte de atrás de sus párpados—. Si lo entendieras todo, Remus, verías que…

—Bájalo, Remus.

Harry miró por encima del hombro de Remus. James estaba de vuelta en la puerta, sosteniendo su varita y... algo más. Harry frunció el ceño. Pensó que era un cuchillo de algún tipo, pero no sabía por qué su padre contaba con un cuchillo cuando tenía su varita cerca.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía, todavía sosteniendo a Harry. —Esto ha durado bastante, James.

Y entonces se detuvo, e hizo un sonido estrangulado que Harry sintió contra su pecho y su garganta tan bien como oyó. Entonces él susurró, —Plata. Me amenazas con plata, James, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Entonces Harry reconoció el cuchillo en la mano de su padre. Procedía de un conjunto de dagas ceremoniales que Lily usaba a veces para dibujar runas. Desprendía luz en patrones temblorosos, y Harry pensó que la mano de James estaba temblando, pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que lo tenía.

Y los Merodeadores habían sufrido otra traición. Ésta estaba conectada a Harry de alguna manera, aunque no podía recordar lo que había sucedido. Empezó a retorcerse.

—Por favor, Remus, bájame —susurró.

—Harry, no sabes lo que estás diciendo —dijo Remus. No se había movido, pero empezó a gruñir ahora, un sonido que hizo que la mano de James temblara aún más—. Puedo luchar para irme.

—¡Pero no quiero que pierdas a tus amigos por mi culpa! —Harry susurró con fuerza—. _Por favor_ , Remus, prometo que no me harán daño, quiero que te vayas, que te alejes de aquí.

Remus se quedó quieto por un largo momento. Entonces, lentamente, cada movimiento obviamente contra su voluntad, bajó a Harry hacia la cama. Él retrocedió, con las manos arriba, y James cambió el ángulo del cuchillo y lo usó para señalar el camino bruscamente por la puerta.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Remus —dijo, en voz baja pero firme—. Y hasta que lo hagas, no puedes esperar hacer nada más que hacer enojar al resto de nosotros.

—Voy a hablar con Dumbledore —dijo Remus, inclinándose hacia un lado—. Te lo juro, James, creo que te has vuelto loco, y él es único que tiene la oportunidad de devolverte la cordura.

—Bien —dijo James—. Habla con Albus, él te lo explicará.

Remus mostró sus dientes. Harry nunca los había encontrado amenazantes antes. Ahora, con la cabeza de Remus ligeramente inclinada, sus ojos ámbar fijos, y un olor grueso y almizclado como el de un animal salvaje llenando la habitación, lo hizo.

—Si tú o Lily le hacen daño de nuevo antes de que regresemos —dijo Remus suavemente—, entonces prometo que me vengaré.

James palideció. Tragó saliva varias veces antes de decir: —Dumbledore puede explicar todo esto, lo prometo, Lunático.

—No me llames así —dijo Remus, con los dientes cerrándose en el aire. James dejó caer el cuchillo. Remus no se acercó, pero su mirada se llenó de una emoción turbia que, a su vez, llenó a Harry de culpa—. Ya no tienes el derecho.

Se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. James se quedó junto a la cama, tan silencioso que Harry pudo oír el _crack_ de la Aparición de Remus unos momentos después, cuando estuvo fuera de las guardas.

Entonces James se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Harry dudó. Él quería consolar a su padre, pero pensó que un toque podría molestarlo. Tenía un talento hasta entonces insospechado para enojar a la gente, pensó él.

—Está bien, Harry —susurró James, alzando su cabeza y mirándolo, finalmente. Sus ojos color avellana estaban claros, aunque cansados de una manera que recordaba a Harry de cuando Connor pensó que tal vez no fuera el Chico-Que-Vivió—. Ven acá —extendió los brazos y Harry se arrastró hacia ellos, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de su padre y oyendo el fuerte latido de su corazón.

James se acarició el pelo. Luego dijo: —Entiendes por qué tenemos que mantenerte aquí, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. No sé por qué Remus estaba tan enojado, quiero decir, tú lo _sabes_ , ¿sabes cómo mamá me entrenó, y por qué, y qué clase de cosas aprendí?

—Por supuesto —dijo James—. Y me tomó meses aceptarlo, y yo soy tu padre, no me sorprende que a Lunático le tome más tiempo, él es el padrino de Connor, y siempre ha tenido… bueno, un tipo de corazón blando de alguna manera —él rio. La risa no sonaba sincera—. Pero entiendo tu entrenamiento, Harry, sé por qué fue necesario.

Harry sintió que su incipiente dolor de cabeza se desvanecía. Él asintió, y los brazos de James lo rodearon con más firmeza.

—Acuéstate en la cama, Harry —dijo su padre un momento después—. No creo que estés completamente recuperado todavía.

Harry dejó que James lo acostara, y metiera las mantas alrededor de él. Eso también era extraño, aunque agradable. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratamiento cuando él no estaba enfermo o gravemente herido, y entonces usualmente sabía lo que había sucedido para ponerlo en cama. Esta vez, realmente no podía recordar.

James se inclinó cerca de él y le alisó el cabello sobre su frente, como lo había hecho Lily la última vez que vino a verlo. Su mirada era completamente seria. Harry miró los ojos de su padre, entrecerrando un poco los suyos mientras James se movía por delante de la ventana y la luz del sol de abril le azotaba la cara.

—¿Tu madre te ha hablado de la captura de los Lestrange? —preguntó.

Harry parpadeó. —No. Dijo que eras tu quien debía contar la historia, papá. ¿Vas a decirme esto ahora? —sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido. Ya había enfrentado a Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange en batalla el año pasado, y había lamentado su falta de conocimiento íntimo sobre la forma en que luchaban, los hechizos que podía esperar que utilizasen entonces. Parecía que finalmente iba a obtener esa información. Si volvía a enfrentarse a ellos en la batalla—y eventualmente pensó que lo haría; con el tiempo, todos los mortífagos se reunirían al lado de Voldemort cuando él encontrara una manera de regresar—entonces sería bueno saberlo.

—Sí —susurró James—. Connor y tú seguían recuperándose cuando recibimos la noticia de que los Lestrange habían atacado a los Longbottom y habían torturado a los pobres Frank y Alice hasta la locura, o tal vez debería decir que _Bellatrix_ lo hizo —añadió, con un pequeño giro en la boca—. Rodolphus nunca fue tan peligroso como ella.

»Los aurores casi los capturaron cuando salieron de la casa de los Longbottom, pero lograron Aparecerse y no pudieron rastrearlos. Me llamaron porque sabían que Bellatrix era una Black y yo era amigo de Sirius y tenía un poco de conocimiento de las casas de la familia Black donde podrían estar ocultándose.

—¿Por qué no enviaron a Sirius? —preguntó Harry.

James cerró los ojos y soltó la respiración por un largo momento. —Eso fue… dos días después del ataque —dijo—. Y la traición de Peter golpeó a Sirius con más dureza, estaba en el Ministerio cuando interrogaron a Peter, no creo que durara tres días más después de eso, tenía que escuchar cada detalle, cada confesión.

»Yo no estuve allí, pero quería… quería _matar_ algo, herir a alguien. Estuvimos tan cerca de perderlos a ambos —su mano firmemente en el hombro de Harry por un segundo—. Los aurores me dieron un propósito y una razón para ir a buscar. Cuando oí lo que les había sucedido a Frank y Alice, estaba aún más enojado. Neville vivió, pero él podría haber muerto. Estaba en peligro, ¿y qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos estado en la casa cuando Voldemort la atacó, Harry? También nos hubiera matado. Habrían quedado huérfanos. La situación de Neville podría haber sido la de ustedes con tanta facilidad. Quería a Bellatrix retorciéndose y gritando al final de mi varita. Fue la única vez en mi vida que creo que estaba listo para realizar el Cruciatus.

»Aparecí en una casa familiar de la que Sirius me habló, una casita en el bosque donde él y sus primos solían pasar el verano juntos. No había nadie allí, pero encontré señales de que alguien había estado y un mensaje en un código que Sirius me enseñó a leer. Dirigía a Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, y a cualquiera que pudiera leerlo, que siguiera a los Lestrange a otra casa de seguridad, y esa era una que conocía bien, ya que era la casa de Sirius cuando era niño.

—Grimmauld Place —susurró Harry, recordando las historias que Sirius le había contado.

James asintió ligeramente. Todavía no había abierto los ojos. —Sí. Así que Aparicioné allí, pude entrar en la casa antes de que me vieran. Habían estado esperando compañía, ¿sabes? Pero Mortífagos, y estaban sumamente seguros de que nadie los iba a encontrar.

»Inmovilicé a Rodolphus mientras él seguía buscando su varita y entonces me enfrenté a Bellatrix —James apretó los ojos con más fuerza, como para evitar la caída de las lágrimas—. Y _luchamos_ , Harry, nunca había estado tan enojado, nunca había querido matar a alguien tanto.

»Pero Bellatrix es una poderosa bruja…

Harry se estremeció al recordar las maldiciones que le había lanzado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y ella había tenido mucho más práctica con ese tipo de odio que yo. Luchó contra mí hasta un punto muerto, y pensé que no podría lanzar otra maldición. Ella se rio de mí, e incluso eso no fue suficiente para darme fuerza extra, aunque hubiera sido cuando todavía estábamos en la escuela.

»Y luego dijo, “debería haber sido yo quien fuera tras tus hijos, Potter, y lo habría sido si Colagusano fuera un poco más inteligente. Me gusta la forma en que los bebés gritan bajo el _Crucio_ ”.

Harry encontró que podía imaginarlo bien: Bellatrix estaba de pie allí y burlándose de su padre, James con la cabeza inclinada, pero los ojos repentinamente llenos de fuego mientras escuchaba a la Mortífago.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Harry susurró.

—La mantuve bajo un _Crucio_ por diez minutos —respondió James.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; dio un enorme estremecimiento, luego alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre con incredulidad. James era amable. Oh, no era la misma clase de mansedumbre que la de Remus—él gritaría y castigaría si fuera necesario—pero tampoco era la severidad de su madre. Él era el que prefería reírse de los errores que regañar por ellos. Y Harry nunca lo había visto usar una maldición, sólo hechizos y maleficios en Sirius, que podía devolver tan bien como él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry por fin.

—Sí —dijo James. Su rostro tenía una extraña sonrisa. Harry descubrió que no le gustaba mucho—. Hice una de las cosas que probablemente le hizo a Frank y a Alice, aunque conociéndola, varió la duración de la maldición y la intensidad de la misma para romperlos, pero creo que podría haberla conducido parcialmente a la locura si no hubiera ido a Azkaban.

Se acercó a Harry, con los ojos todavía cerrados. —Después de capturarlos, renuncié a mi posición de Auror, parte de lo cual fue por necesidad, y eso fue lo que le dije a Sirius y a Remus cuando preguntaron. Tuvimos que permanecer escondidos detrás de las guardas de aislamiento mientras los criamos. Si los Mortífagos, disculpa, antiguos Mortífagos, sabían dónde estábamos, no habrían escatimado esfuerzos en ese momento para destruir a tu hermano. Mejor estar cerca de casa, y sólo aventurarse a al Callejón Diagon o a otro lugar cuando era absolutamente necesario.

—Pero eso no fue todo —dijo Harry, sin tener que preguntar. Ahora lo sabía.

—No —dijo James—. Había encontrado algo en mí mismo que me disgustó, nunca supe que podía torturar a alguien así, no podía creerlo. Y después de hacerlo, quería hacerlo de _nuevo_. Aún estaba temblando con la urgencia de hacer sufrir a Bellatrix cuando se la entregué a Alastor Moody y el _poder_ que me llenó, Harry, el poder era su propia tentación. Yo sabía, entonces, a qué tipo de magia mis abuelos habían renunciado cuando decidieron ignorar algunas de las mayores costumbres sangrepuras y dedicar la línea de Potter a la Luz permanentemente. Era poder Oscuro. Todos los sangrepuras lo sienten en cierta medida. Es el poder que más puede agitar la magia, puede hacer que fluya a través de ti para que se sienta como si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa.

Harry cerró los ojos y permaneció inmóvil por un momento, recordando la magia que le había respondido cuando luchó contra Riddle en diciembre.

—La forma en que vivían los ancianos sangrepura, las danzas y los matrimonios y todo lo demás, hizo crecer ese poder —susurró James, su voz como agua murmurando en la oscuridad—. Era una forma de esculpir a magos terroríficos. Eliminaban a todos los que no podían controlarse a sí mismos, y esa es la parte que la mayoría de la gente no entiende, sólo ven el exilio de los Squibs y el desprecio a esos magos con magia promedio o menor.  Se deshacían de los zoquetes más poderosos, y aquellos que simplemente no encajaban. Rodolphus no estaría vivo si los Lestranges hubieran seguido todas las costumbres antiguas, y que Sirius sobreviviera al nacer como Black es un milagro. Bellatrix estaría viva en esa clase de mundo, sin embargo, y Lucius Malfoy. Ese es el mundo que miré cuando la torturé. Es el mundo que mis abuelos abandonaron.

Durante un largo rato, él se sentó allí y simplemente respiró. Harry alargó la mano y sintió el corazón de su padre bajo sus dedos, latiendo tan rápido como el de un conejo, como Sylarana le había llamado.

 _El conejo tiene colmillos,_ dijo Sylarana en su cabeza, sometida. _Estoy dispuesta a concederle eso._

James abrió los ojos, finalmente, y fijó a Harry con su mirada. —Y es el tipo de mundo en el que te habrías metido, que tu madre y yo temimos que hubieras abrazado, si no te hubiera enseñado a dedicarte a tu hermano —dijo—. Las danzas no hubieran sido suficientes, no si las hubieras aprendido por sí mismas, están diseñadas para canalizar el poder, pero para beneficio egoísta —hizo una mueca por un momento—. No es un accidente que muchas de las poderosas familias sangrepura entraran en la Casa Slytherin año tras año, ya sabes.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Y así, cuando me sortearon en Slytherin, pensaste…

—Tu madre estaba frenética —dijo James en voz baja—. Yo no sabía nada de tu entrenamiento en ese entonces. Pero ella temió, por un momento, que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, que tú fueras ese tipo de mago terrorífico.

»Ahora vemos que no lo eres, que tu dedicación a tu hermano está intacta.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y sintió un resplandor brillante y cálido llenar su corazón. Se alegraba de que sus padres pudieran ver eso. Habría perseverado si alguien más creía en él, porque creía en sí mismo, pero era agradable tener compañía en un camino tan solo.

—Y ahora me lo ha contado todo —dijo James—. No lo entendí al principio, incluso la maldije, si puedes imaginar eso —él sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza—. Pero ella me hizo recordar lo que sentí cuando capturé a los Lestrange. No soy tan fuerte como tú, Harry, y me habían entrenado desde que nací para resistirme a la tentación, inclinarme ante la Luz y ser un Gryffindor, y _aun así_ cedí, aunque sólo fuera por diez minutos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó a Harry, acunándolo contra su pecho. —Eres más fuerte que nunca, hijo —susurró—. Es absolutamente _esencial_ que nunca sientas lo que yo, la tentación de hacer sufrir a alguien de esa manera —besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry—. Nunca quiero que seas capaz de lanzar un _Crucio_. Tienes que _querer_ herir a alguien para lograrlo.

—Y un mago más poderoso tendría más de una tentación de hacerlo —susurró Harry, pensando de nuevo en Snape, la magia cruda que podía sentir moviéndose y chasqueando bajo el estricto control del mago. Oh, Snape la controlaba, pero era demasiado obvio que sus escudos no eran tan entrenados como los que Harry tenía, o los basados en una danza de costumbres sangrepura como los de Draco. Esos eran escudos reflexivos, nacidos de la cautela y de la experiencia con ese poder que fluía sin control antes de que Snape finalmente lo protegiera. Harry se compadecía de él, y no habría querido ser como él por nada en el mundo.

—Oh, sí —susurró James—. Y como tantos magos poderosos nacieron en familias sangrepuras, y se les enseñó a controlarse de tal manera que dieran prioridad a sus familias, y maldita sea cualquier otra cosa…

Él envolvió sus brazos más fuertemente alrededor de Harry. —Sé que Remus piensa probablemente que hemos hecho lo mismo, deformarte sólo para obedecer a tu propia familia exclusivamente, pero es la forma en que Lily eligió controlar tu poder, Harry, la mejor guía que ella te podría dar. E incluso así, a veces tiene miedo de que no sea suficiente, cuando peleas con Connor, por ejemplo.

—A veces podría pelear con él —dijo Harry con firmeza—, pero sólo porque quiero que tenga éxito. Nunca quisiera ser Ministro de Magia o algo así mientras él fuera un simple mago.

James asintió con la cabeza. —Ella finalmente está llegando a esa conclusión, y Dumbledore ayudará a Remus a llegar a la misma conclusión, estoy seguro.

Dejó a Harry suavemente en la cama y se posó sobre él. Harry miró a su padre y logró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento mucho que me haya tomado tanto tiempo notarlo —susurró James, pasando una mano por la frente de Harry—. Lily no creía que podía confiar en mí durante mucho tiempo, y probablemente no podía. Sólo quería retirarme después de lo que había hecho con los Lestrange, quería una vida familiar perfecta. No quería recordatorios del mundo exterior que nos inquietaban. Así que ella y tú manejaban el mundo exterior, y Connor y yo nos habituamos a vivir detrás de las guardas de aislamiento y en no pensar en nada más que en nuestra familia.

—¿Y ahora? —Harry susurró—. No me odias ni nada, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo James, sorprendido—. Te amo, lamento que hayas nacido con esta carga, Harry, deseo que hubieras nacido con menos magia, o que te hubieran sorteado en Gryffindor, para que pudieras estar rodeado de gente que está dedicada a la Luz y a controlar su poder de una manera diferente, en lugar de danzar con los sangrepura. Pero sé que ninguna de esas cosas se pueden hacer realidad. Este es el mejor compromiso. Y en el momento Lily en que logró hacerme ver lo que tenía en común contigo, que había estado tratando de evitar que una experiencia como la de torturar a los Lestrange te ocurriera, entonces comprendí —él suspiró—. Sólo desearía que Remus tuviera una experiencia así.

—Pero él es un hombre lobo —dijo Harry—. Tiene que tratar de mantener esa parte de sí mismo bajo control. ¿No puedes usar eso para convencerlo?

—No —dijo James en voz baja—. Eso es lo que estábamos discutiendo antes de que él tratara de secuestrarte, de hecho. No entiende por qué, si Sirius y yo nos entrenamos en Animagia durante los años escolares sólo para estar con él, no podríamos comprometernos con tu poder también —se encogió de hombros—. Piensa que tenemos miedo de ti, tanto que nos agachamos y apretamos sobre ti y te retorcemos en alguna forma extraña, en lugar de reconocer tu magia y esperar lo mejor.

—Pero sólo la esperanza de lo mejor habría sido estúpido —señaló Harry—. Habría sido dejar demasiadas cosas al azar —se sentía un poco apenado por Remus. Claramente no entendía la devastación que la magia de Harry podía causar si alguna vez se salía de control.

—Lo sé —dijo James—. Pero vamos a dejar que Dumbledore lo convenza —estudió a Harry por un momento, con la cara pensativa—. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que tengas?

—No, pero estoy muy contento de que lo sepas ahora —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra su almohada y sonriéndole a su padre.

James sonrió, se inclinó, lo besó en la frente, y luego salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

 _Tienen miedo de ti,_ dijo Sylarana. _Y deberían haber esperado lo mejor._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, volviendo a la sopa—. ¿Y si hubiera sido el tipo de niño que se enfadara con Connor por robar mis juguetes, y mi magia hubiera explotado y realmente le hubiera hecho daño?

Sylarana no tenía una respuesta a eso, como Harry había esperado. Terminó la sopa y se fue a dormir.

* * *

 

—¡Harry, Harry, Remus está aquí!

Harry miró ansioso mientras Connor saltaba de leer el último cómic Muggle y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Remus se estaba acercando, y cogió a Connor y lo hizo girar, riendo mientras su hermano se reía.

Harry estudió la cara de Remus cuando se acercó, pero aunque Remus le sonrió distraídamente y lo abrazó, no parecía inclinado a quedarse y hablar. Harry se mordió el labio, debatió sobre la ética por un momento, y luego decidió que tenía que saber.

— _Legilimens_ —susurró, con un chasquido de su varita, y empujó suavemente en la mente de Remus.

Vio a Remus llegando a la escuela hace tres días, tomando una taza de té con Dumbledore, permaneciendo en Hogwarts para hablar con los profesores durante algún tiempo—incluyendo a Snape, sobre el progreso de la Poción de Matalobos—y luego partir de nuevo. Harry parpadeó y retrocedió un poco más.

No pudo encontrar ningún recuerdo de una visita al Valle de Godric.

Harry entendió entonces. Dumbledore había _obliviateado_ a Remus.

Suspiró y cayó de nuevo en su propia cabeza, que empezaba a doler, y Remus lo miró con curiosidad, con suavidad. Harry le sonrió, triste por no haber habido otra opción. Por supuesto, esto había impedido que la amistad de los Merodeadores se agrietara por completo, lo que significaba que era el mejor curso.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Remus.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, y Sirius entró en la habitación justo en ese momento, gritando “¡Moony!” y abordándolo. Remus se echó a reír y comenzó a burlarse de Sirius sobre con cuál de las profesoras de Hogwarts había estado teniendo un romance.

Harry volvió a su libro. No era la solución ideal, por supuesto que no, pero era algo que debía hacerse.

 _Mentiroso_.

Podría haber sido una de las tantas voces en su cabeza. Harry no se molestaría en averiguar cuál. Sabía la verdad, sabía lo que era realmente importante, y lamentaba que algunas verdades y éticas tuvieran que caer en una grieta. Esa era la forma en que era. Así debía vivir.


	28. El hogar es el cazador

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 27: El hogar es el cazador**  

 

Por fin, Harry terminó de hablar. Se sentó en la cama y se preguntó qué pensaría Draco.

Draco estaba en su propia cama, con las piernas dobladas debajo de él, en la misma posición que había adoptado desde que Harry le había dicho que quería hablar con él. Había escuchado mientras Harry recitaba todas las razones por las que su amistad debía atenuarse. Estaba, por supuesto, el estatus de su padre y el peligro que representaba para Harry, pero también estaban los futuros conflictos que surgirían entre el lado de Voldemort y el de Harry, el hecho de que Draco estuviera obviamente infeliz estando en segundo frente a Connor en los afectos y la lealtad de Harry, las costumbres sangrepuras que dictaban que Draco debía realmente prestar más atención a amigos que no eran tales cargas políticas, la aversión de Draco por Connor, la inexperiencia de Harry, incluso ahora, dentro de la Casa Slytherin, y muchas, muchas cosas más.

Harry había pasado todo el viaje desde el Valle de Godric componiéndolas. Estaba seguro de que Draco respondería a una de ellos, a la simpatía que podía sentir detrás de las palabras, aunque nada más. Sabría que Harry no lo habría querido tan seguro si no se preocupara por él. Estaría de acuerdo porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—No, Harry —dijo Draco con calma.

Harry pestañeó. Había esperado un estruendoso estallido si había desacuerdo, lágrimas y gritos que pudiera aliviarlo, y eso en sí mismo disminuiría la amistad entre ellos al introducir grietas de desconfianza. Esta serena negativa no debía suceder.

—¿Qué? —él respondió. No era lo más inteligente que había dicho jamás, y la divertida sonrisa en la cara de Draco lo dejó saber. Pero la sonrisa desapareció al segundo siguiente, y se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos atentos.

—No, Harry —dijo—. Ninguna de ellas importa al lado de mi amistad contigo.

—La lealtad de la familia _tiene_ que hacerlo, Draco —dijo Harry—. Recuerda, yo sé muy bien lo que los sangrepura enseñan a sus hijos —las palabras le hicieron estremecerse, por alguna razón. Suponía que las había conectado a la conversación con James. Apartó los pensamientos. Cada vez que pensaba en el Valle de Godric se sentía nervioso.

—Es importante —dijo Draco—. Pero hasta ahora, Harry, he logrado contener el daño que podría haber causado, y hasta que algo realmente nos separe, entonces me quedo, a menos que no quieras darme una opción, por supuesto, ¿Quieres usar magia compulsiva en mí?

Harry se estremeció. —¡Por supuesto no! —su voz llevaba un borde desesperado que no entendía. Sylarana siseó tranquilamente en su brazo, y Draco parpadeó, luego extendió la mano y la puso en su hombro.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo Draco lentamente—. Todavía tengo el derecho y la voluntad de hacer una elección, y elijo estar contigo, Harry. Elijo seguir siendo tu amigo hasta que suceda algo que me haga elegir terminar nuestra amistad.

—¿Y si te traiciono? —susurró Harry—. ¿Qué pasa si nuestra amistad dura hasta que comience la guerra, y luego me voy a pelear al lado de Connor?

Draco lo observó. Harry no podía decir lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que estaba deliberadamente manteniendo cada emoción fuera de sus ojos grises. —Entonces durara hasta ese momento —dijo—. Aún son años más de lo que me dejarías si te diera la espalda y me enfurruñara ahora.

—No es que no quiera dejar que los tengas —dijo Harry, mirando a Draco—. Es que… las circunstancias están forzando esto, no yo.

Draco resopló, entonces, y se permitió fruncir el entrecejo. —Oh, al menos ten el valor de reclamar tus propias acciones, Harry. Deberías saber tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto en absoluto. Las circunstancias serían mi padre tratando de matarte, o tu hermano obligándote a elegir entre él y yo, nadie lo está forzando sino tú.

Harry bajó la cabeza, respirando superficialmente. —Sólo quiero que estés a salvo —susurró.

—Lo sé.

Harry alzó la cabeza para ver a Draco sosteniendo la botella de nuevo. Brillaba con el firme color púrpura de la protección, y la única cosa que era más brillante que su sonrisa complaciente. Harry suspiró. —Nunca debí haberte dado esa maldita cosa.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Draco—. Me tranquilizó más veces de lo que puedes saber, Harry, y me tranquiliza ahora que no estás haciendo esto porque de repente te has vuelto contra mí en un ardiente ataque de odio —se acercó a la cama con un brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de la botella, y la otra enrollada alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Apoyó la cabeza en la de Harry y suspiró—. Volviste —dijo—. No estaba seguro de que lo fueras a hacer.

Harry meneó la cabeza. Sabía que debía sentirse austero y decepcionado, ya que su intento de obligar a Draco a alejarse no había funcionado. Pero sólo podía sonreír mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de Draco y lo abrazaba. —Siempre intentaré volver.

—Más te vale —dijo Draco—. O iré detrás de ti y te arrastraré yo mismo.

Harry abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Había tenido la intención de hacer alguna broma, pero no pudo, no cuando la voz de Draco tenía un afecto sereno sostenido por capas de acero.

Permanecieron sentados allí en silencio un poco más, hasta que Draco recordó que no había terminado su tarea de Transfiguraciones y se apresuró a buscarla. Harry se encontró con frecuencia echando un vistazo a la botella a medida que avanzaba la velada, como si necesitara su propia tranquilidad.

* * *

 

—¿Nada? —Snape no podría haber sonado más decepcionado, pensó Harry, si hubiera confesado que todavía quería estar en Gryffindor.

—Nada, señor —repitió Harry, y le devolvió los delgados libros—. Lo único que encontré de interés es que la magia de un fénix no se puede usar en ningún hechizo de las Artes Oscuras, lo que significa que la red en mi mente, sea lo que sea, tiene que ser de la Luz.

Parpadeó cuando una enorme relajación inundó sus músculos en el siguiente instante. Era como si llevara un peso que no sabía que llevaba, y ahora podía dejarlo caer. ¿Era sólo la mención de la red no siendo Oscura lo que lo había hecho? ¿Y por qué, si es así?

 _No te preocupes por eso,_ instruyó Sylarana. Podía sentirla moviéndose y cambiando en sus pensamientos, aunque no siempre podía decir qué tocaba. _Yo me encargare. Me encargaré de todo._

—¿Por qué vino el hombre lobo a Hogwarts?

Harry se encontró abruptamente enfocado otra vez hacia el exterior, su atención en la cara de Snape y su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Snape lo estaba observando. La pregunta había sido casual con un lado de irritación, pero los ojos de Snape se estrechaban más cuánto más Harry tardaba en responder, y él sabía que despertaría las sospechas del hombre si demoraba mucho más tiempo.

—Él... quería consultar con usted la Poción Matalobos, ¿no? —dijo Harry, tartamudeando se agarraba a un clavo—. Él... él me dijo que estaba casi lista cuando volvió al Valle de Godric.

—La consultó conmigo —dijo Snape, y caminó unos pasos detrás de su escritorio—. Esa no es la razón por la que él vino aquí originalmente. Cuando le pregunté por qué, se rio inciertamente, se frotó la cabeza, y dijo que no sabía, en realidad, y que debería estar volviendo al Valle de Godric a pasar tiempo con su amigos —la mordedura cruel que Snape dio a esa palabra era realmente magnífica, pensó Harry.

—Él sí regresó…

—Y ahora, esto —susurró Snape—. Conozco los signos de alguien que está desesperado por esconder un secreto, Potter, y los tiene... el tartamudeo, las mejillas enrojecidas, evitar mis ojos... ¿Por qué teme hablar del hombre lobo conmigo?

Harry se obligó a encontrarse con la mirada de Snape, mientras sus escudos de Oclumancia levantados.

—No le importa Remus, usted también estaría feliz de verlo muerto si pudiera.

—¿Y privarme de un sujeto de prueba para la Matalobos? Nunca —Snape sonreía con los ojos, desdeñando con los labios—. Pero me parece interesante que, dos semanas después de que el hombre lobo salga de Hogwarts mostrando los signos reveladores de un _Obliviate,_ usted regrese y muestre los signos reveladores de alguien escondiendo un secreto —inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Lo hizo _usted,_ Potter? ¿Lo _oblivió?_

—No —susurró Harry. Podía sentir el mundo reduciéndose a un túnel, al final del cual había una luz que brillaba tan feroz como el fuego. Las manos calientes parecían apretar su frente, presionando en oleadas de dolor. Había sido un error venir aquí, pensó, aunque no hubiera tenido elección; Snape le había ordenado asistir a una clase de Oclumancia después de una semana de evitarlas—. No, no lo hice.

—Pero sabe quién lo hizo.

—No… —dijo Harry, y cayó sobre una rodilla mientras el dolor y el calor empeoraban. Sintió una mano en su brazo, pero eso no alivió la agonía. Ahora respiraba con dificultad, con los recuerdos nadando bajo la superficie de su mente, dispuesto a romperlo si los buscaba.

No quería buscarlos. No quería ver.

—Dígamelo —susurró Snape—. _Dígamelo._

—¿Por qué le importa? —preguntó Harry, en un esfuerzo de última hora para que las cosas volvieran a la forma en que habían estado. Todo a su alrededor era luz y fuego, y la canción del fénix en sus oídos hacía difícil oír sus propias palabras—. No le importa Remus, lo sé, y no le importa lo que me pase, más allá de que le dé la oportunidad de humillar a mi padre y a Sirius.

—No le doy lecciones de Oclumancia a niños por el placer de humillar a mis viejos rivales de la escuela, Potter —contestó Snape, y Harry oyó sus ropas mientras se arrodillaba frente a él—. Y esto ha ido más allá de eso. Ahora debe saberlo. Fue más allá la primera vez que Tom Riddle, y todo lo que él es, contaminó su mente. No lo veré levantarse así —hubo una larga pausa, y luego añadió—: Y no voy a ver que él gane una victoria al corromperlo o afligirlo, dígame quién _Oblivió_ al hombre lobo.

Harry estaba cayendo hacia la luz y el fuego. Si abriera la boca y dijera Dumbledore, sabía que la red se encajaría en el frente de su mente y la quemaría. Podría recuperarse, pero tomaría tiempo, tiempo durante el cual no podría ayudar a Connor o convencer a nadie de que estaba viviendo una vida normal.  
Y quería convencerlos de eso. No quería que nadie se enterara de la red. Podía oír lo que diría su madre. _No lo entenderían, Harry..._

Y la inspiración vino para salvarlo.

—Lockhart —jadeó.

La red desapareció, y fresca oscuridad apareció en su lugar. Harry se hundió en los brazos de Snape, su respiración desgarrada. Trató de alejarse de inmediato, pero Snape lo sostuvo quieto, con las manos en el pelo. Pensó que Snape hizo una pausa y miró fijamente su cicatriz durante un tiempo, pero en ese caso, no estaba de humor para hacer comentarios ridículos sobre ello.

—¿Lockhart? —susurró Snape—. El hombre es un tonto, no sabe cuál es el final de una varita.

—Lo descubrí—susurró Harry, vanagloriándose en el alivio que inundaba su cabeza y su corazón mientras se alejaban más y más de la red—. Él no derrotó a ninguno de esos monstruos ni tuvo ninguna de esas aventuras que escribe en sus libros. Buscó a las brujas y magos que derrotaron a los monstruos, tomó sus historias, y luego los _Obliviateó_ para que ellos olvidaran haberlo hecho —Harry respiró por un largo momento—. Trató de _Obliviarme_ después de que descubrí su secreto, pero lo hice rebotar.

—Lo rebotó —la voz de Snape era plana.

—Usé los escudos de la Oclumancia para aplastarlo —el último dolor había desaparecido. Harry se sentó y se propulsó hacia atrás. Snape lo dejó ir, observándolo con insondables ojos oscuros todo el rato—. No fue algo que planeé, pero lo vi venir a mí y luego lo reboté varias veces.

Snape cerró los ojos, respirando ligeramente, antes de abrirlos y mirar fijamente a Harry. —Nunca he oído hablar de eso.

—Es verdad —Harry dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose a la defensiva. Sylarana le canturreó, y esta vez, Harry podía sentirla adherirse más en los tejidos de su mente.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que es verdad —dijo Snape—. Lo imposible es posible con usted —pasó un largo rato estudiando a Harry, luego se puso de pie en un agraciado remolino de túnicas negras—. Está diciendo la verdad sobre Lockhart —dijo—. Me aseguraré de que Dumbledore sepa esto, aunque es poco probable que saque al hombre antes de fin de año. _Necesitamos_ un maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y él no me dará el puesto —se burló entre dientes.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Harry incierto, sin saber si debía quedarse o irse—. ¿Es posible recuperar recuerdos de un _Obliviate?_

—Es posible —admitió Snape, cruzando los brazos e inclinando la cabeza como un enorme pájaro—. Pero peligroso, el _Obliviate_ es un bloque en la mente, y peligroso en la forma en que los escudos sólidos lo son. Si simplemente se rompe y los recuerdos son lanzados rápidamente, entonces puede que el mago se vuelva loco —se inclinó bruscamente cerca de Harry—. No, y _no_ intente romper el bloqueo en los recuerdos del hombre lobo, señor Potter. Lo que Lockhart quería que él olvidara era sin duda trivial. Le enseñaré a romper tal bloqueo más adelante. Por ahora, a menos que quiera que su precioso Lupin enloquezca, no lo intente.

Pero no fue Lockhart, fue Dumbledore—

Y Harry se puso de rodillas por el rugido y el chirrido de llamas en su cabeza de nuevo, y Sylarana siseando en agitación. Él la sintió curvarse alrededor de algo y tirar, y entonces las llamas temblaron y cayeron quietas.

Snape volvió a poner una mano en su hombro. —¿Quiere decirme algo, señor Potter? —susurró—. ¿Qué es?

—No puedo —susurró Harry, y el dolor retrocedió un poco—. Todavía no, Sylarana está tratando de ayudarme con eso.

—Un día, debe aprender a estar sin el beneficio de esa serpiente —murmuró Snape, pero tan suavemente que Harry pudo fingir que no lo había oído. Se quedaron así en silencio por unos momentos, y luego Snape quitó la mano—. Váyase —añadió, volviéndose—. No habrá lecciones de Oclumancia esta noche.

—¿Por qué no, señor?

Snape miró por encima del hombro, y Harry se dijo a sí mismo que imaginaba la chispa de compasión en sus ojos, o que la había confundido con algo más. —Porque su mente ya es lo suficientemente frágil —dijo en voz baja, y luego señaló a Harry por la puerta. Harry salió, la cerró detrás de él, y se paró en el pasillo, parpadeando.

_Él... casi sonaba como si le importara lo que me pasó..._

Pero sin una evidencia tan fuerte como la de Draco aferrado a él, Harry podía sacudírselo, y lo hizo, caminando por el corredor hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Había prometido jugar Snap Explosivo con Blaise, y ayudar a Pansy con su tarea de Transfiguraciones.

Estaba tratando de vivir como una persona normal, pensó. Estaba tratando de evitar pensar en la red.

 _Como deberías_ , dijo Sylarana. _La red se irá muy pronto._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Me aseguraré de ello._

Con eso, pensó Harry, tenía que contentarse.

* * *

—En realidad no _quieres_ tomar Adivinación —dijo Zacharias Smith, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Harry para mirar su horario. Harry miró al Hufflepuff con irritación. Estaba sentado en la enfermería, entre las camas de Luna y Neville, y tratando de elegir sus clases para el próximo año, y no era casualidad que hubiera venido aquí. Quería hacer esto en paz y tranquilidad, y había contado con tenerlas, ya que casi todos los demás estaban en el juego de Quidditch de Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, el último del año.

—Sí, puedo —dijo Harry, y señaladamente le dio la espalda a Zacharias. Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos desde que Slytherin le ganó a Hufflepuff en su último juego de Quidditch, sobre todo debido a que Harry le quitó la Snitch a Cedric Diggory justo bajo su nariz. Justin y Hannah le habían estrechado la mano después. Ernie se había enfurruñado, pero lo superó. Zacharias había comenzado inmediatamente a criticar su técnica, y no había dejado de criticarle algo desde eso, en cada clase que compartía con Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Zacharias empezó a sentarse en la cama de Luna, atrapó la mirada de Harry y se dejó caer en una silla. Su mirada seguía siendo intencionada e interesada—. Todo el mundo sabe que Trelawney es un fraude. _Todos._

—Lo sé —dijo Harry pacientemente, y volvió a escanear la selección de clases que podía tomar en su tercer año—. Pero eso no importa, podría tener buen material en su clase a pesar de sí misma, y de todos modos, Connor la está tomando.

Zacarías emitió un ligero ruido de disgusto. Harry también lo ignoró. Una cosa buena acerca del desagradable Hufflepuff molestándolo a él era que ya no se metía con Connor. Y él estaba haciéndolo _mejor._ Casi había compensado a Hermione.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar a la sombra de tu hermano? —preguntó Zacarías, inclinándose hacia Harry—. La mayoría de mi Casa ya no lo odia tanto, pero aún sabemos que eres más poderoso que él.

—El poder no significa todo —murmuró Harry, sofocando los primeros rastros del dolor de cabeza que había surgido en el momento en que Zacharias empezó a preguntarle acerca de Connor. Pasaba todo el tiempo. Cualquiera que fuera el propósito de la red dorada en su mente, Harry esperaba que terminara pronto, o que Sylarana la rompiera—ah, allí estaba ella—y sofocara el dolor permanentemente. Respiraba más fácilmente un instante después mientras ella aliviaba la tela. Escribió un “sí” firme al lado de Adivinación y siguió mirando las otras clases. Él medio quería tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sólo porque Connor la estaba tomando, pero le había prometido a Draco que por lo menos consideraría unirse a él en Aritmancia.

—Significa mucho —dijo Zacharias—. Y a veces oyes los rumores más intrigantes, ¿sabes?

—¿Rumores? —Harry mantuvo los ojos en el papel, pero pudo sentir sus hombros tensos de nuevo—. ¿Acerca de qué?

—De lo que significa el poder —dijo Zacharias al descuido. Harry sabía que si levantaba la vista, encontraría que los ojos del Hufflepuff no eran descuidados en absoluto, que estaba inclinado hacia adelante con una expresión intencionada. No levantó la vista—. Sobre lo que podría significar si alguien tiene mucho poder, y está en Slytherin, y ha salvado algunas vidas además.

Harry suspiró cuando una vez más cuando sintió el dolor detrás de sus ojos. Se quitó las gafas y los frotó. —No soy el próximo Voldemort, Zacharias, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

Zacharias se echó a reír. —¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cuándo Quien-Tu-Sabes salvó vidas alguna vez? Pero creo que tú podrías ser otra cosa —se inclinó hacia adelante, la voz burlona—. ¿No quieres saber qué?

—Pasaré, gracias —dijo Harry con la mayor frialdad posible, y luego volvió la cabeza con alivio mientras oía pasos fuera del ala hospitalaria. Draco estaba regresando, entonces. Había salido a ver cómo iba el juego de Quidditch. No podía soportar no ver a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, vencer a Connor.

Draco se arrastró de nuevo, con expresión de mal humor. Harry ocultó una sonrisa. —¿Connor ganó, entonces? —pregunto casualmente.

—Estúpidos Ravenclaw —dijo Draco, y pateó el pie de la cama de Luna. Fue a sentarse, pero Zacharias estaba en su silla. Se conformó con mirar al Hufflepuff, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Harry—. Y estúpido tú. No tienes que parecer tan presumido, ¿sabes?

—Tres Galeones —dijo Harry—. _Sólo_ eran tres.

—Probablemente hizo trampa.

Harry se estremeció cuando el dolor de cabeza empezó de nuevo a golpear. _¿Esta red va a actuar cada vez que alguien dice algo negativo sobre Connor? Entonces me va a doler mucho._ Dejó que Sylarana la tranquilizara antes de encogerse de hombros y decir: —Es sólo un buscador naturalmente bueno, Draco —tendió la mano—. Paga.

Draco, todavía más huraño, sacó tres Galeones de su bolsillo y los introdujo en la palma de Harry. Harry los tomó, le dio a Draco una sonrisa beatífica, y los deslizó en su propio bolsillo. Ahora respiraba con más facilidad. Si mantenía la conversación lejos de Connor encontró que podía funcionar. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo alrededor de los Slytherin ahora por esa razón. Tenían cosas más interesantes de las que hablar, al menos en su opinión, que del Chico-Que-Vivió.

 _La red no desaparecerá si la ignoras, ¿sabes?_ Sylarana dijo abruptamente en su cabeza.  
Harry la ignoró también. Estaba trabajando para calmar el dolor, ¿no? Y ella estaba segura de que estaba cerca de controlarla, ¿no? No veía cuál era el problema.

 _Harry,_ ella suspiró, y volvió a cualquier problema en su mente que la ocupara.

Harry se movió para hacer sitio para Draco en el borde de su silla, preparados para ignorar a Zacharias. Había decidido tomar Aritmancia cuando sonaron más pasos en el pasillo, y Madame Pomfrey entró en la enfermería, sonriendo. Sostenía un vaso con un grueso líquido en la mano.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Había esperado que estuviera aquí cuando la poción estuviera lista, pero no había pensado que sería pronto. —¿Es eso…?

—Sí, querido —dijo Pomfrey, pasando a las camas de Luna y Neville—. Las mandrágoras maduraron, y la profesora Sprout las arrancó y el profesor Snape las preparó, y finalmente podemos revivir a la señorita Lovegood y al señor Longbottom —ella le sonrió, y luego se agachó y dejó caer en la boca de Luna una parte de la grumosa y reluciente poción amarilla, frotándole la garganta para que la tragara.

Luna tembló, sus ojos parpadearon abruptamente por primera vez en meses, sus miembros temblando después de eso, con la cabeza crispada. Harry la vio tragar más de la poción, y luego se giró y lo miró directamente. Se preparó para alguna forma de acusación. Después de todo, era probablemente lo último que habría visto antes de estar petrificada, aparte de los ojos del basilisco.

En lugar de eso, ella dijo con gravedad: —Yo sé que no fuiste tú, Harry. Fue una conspiración del Ministerio, no pudieron encontrar un Snockack de Asta Arrugada, así que tuvieron que usar una serpiente.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y la abrazó, sin estar seguro de cómo se sentía en ese momento mientras olas de emoción lo hacían temblar. Luego se ordenaron y se convirtieron en alivio y diversión, y una sensación de alegría llena de corazón. _Ella sigue aquí. Está despierta. No me culpa._

Madame Pomfrey se había trasladado hacia Neville. Harry contuvo la respiración, con los brazos alrededor de Luna, mientras el chico de Gryffindor se sacudía de nuevo a la vida. Tembló mucho más que Luna, con los ojos zumbando de un lado a otro como si esperara que el basilisco saliera de una esquina o debajo de la cama. Entonces vio a Harry y palideció.

—No fue Harry —le aseguró Luna con gravedad—. Fue el Ministerio.

Neville no parecía que lo entendiera en absoluto, pero asintió tímidamente. _Si nada más_ , pensó Harry, mientras se movía y extendía una mano incómoda al otro chico, _probablemente sabe que no se me permitiría entrar aquí con ellos si realmente quisiera hacerles daño._

—Siento que esto les haya ocurrido —susurró—. Estaba poseído, se ha ido ahora, pero fue horrible mientras duró, y fueron ustedes quienes sufrieron el peso de eso. Lo siento mucho.

Luna dijo: —Yo tenía razón, eran Wrackspurts.

—Yo… no te culpo, Harry —dijo Neville, dándole una sonrisa tímida—. No parecías tú mismo. _Sabía_ que no tenías ojos rojos ni el pelo que se ponía de punta y se movía por sí mismo.

Harry se rio al pensar en la imagen que debía haber presentado, y se inclinó hacia ellos. Por un momento, al menos, todo estaba bien con el mundo, y él estaba decidido a que siguiera así.

—¿Harry?

Era la voz de su hermano. Harry se sentó, se acomodó de manera que tenía la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Neville y su mano derecha en el de Luna, y se enfrentó a la puerta.

Connor estaba tímidamente allí, con la mano abriendo y cerrándose como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo. Todavía estaba vestido con sus ropas escarlata de Quidditch, y su cabello colgaba sobre sus orejas. Encontró los ojos de Harry y luego apartó la vista, mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio.

—Connor —dijo Harry—, oí que atrapaste la Snitch. Felicitaciones —él vaciló, luego decidió que podía decirlo sin que sonara como una burla a Connor y despertara la red—. Le aposté a Draco que podías y él no me creyó, así que ahora tengo tres Galeones.

Connor volvió a mirar eso, sonriendo. —Deberías aprender a no apostar contra los Potter, Malfoy.

Draco gruñó algo entre dientes.

Connor pareció darse cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba pasando por primera vez, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras miraba a Luna y a Neville. —¿Están despiertos? —él susurró.

—¡Sí! —Harry rio abruptamente, las emociones hirviendo en él demasiado duro para ser contenidas—. Despetrificados, despiertos, son ellos mismos otra vez —no estaba seguro de por qué dijo lo que hizo a continuación, excepto que no creía que pudiera contener las palabras—. Y no me culpan.

Connor se quedó inmóvil durante un largo momento, luego parpadeó como si estuviera sorprendido y sonrió. —Eso es maravilloso, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Voy a quitarme el uniforme de Quidditch ahora. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

Harry asintió, sonriendo todavía, y observó a Connor salir de la enfermería. Rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, cuando notó que Zacharias estaba allí y lo siguió. A veces su gemelo tenía que luchar sus propias batallas, y realmente no quería dejar a Luna y a Neville en este momento.

La red trató de palpitar por pensar eso, pero Sylarana la atrapó y la enjauló esta vez antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño. Harry soltó la respiración y empezó a responder a las preguntas de Luna y Neville sobre cuánto tiempo habían estado petrificados, y se dejó pensar que realmente estaría bien.

* * *

—Idiota —dijo Draco, empujándolo en el hombro cuando finalmente salieron de la enfermería—. ¿Tenías que decirles sobre la apuesta?

—Me oíste decirle a Connor sobre ella —dijo Harry, y le devolvió el empujón—. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer cuando Neville me lo preguntó? ¿Mentir?

—Sí, soy tu mejor amigo, se supone que debes mentir por mí —Draco le dirigió una mirada que habría sido más intimidante si no pareciera que fuera a romper a reír en cualquier momento.

—Soy un terrible mentiroso —dijo Harry, mendigando entre sus dientes.

Draco se rio en voz alta, y luego la profesora McGonagall apareció por la esquina, y todo el regocijo de Harry murió por la expresión de su rostro.

—Señor Potter —dijo en voz baja—. Por favor, venga conmigo.

Harry la siguió en silencio. Sabía a dónde iban antes de que doblaran la esquina del segundo piso, pero no sabía qué vería. Nada en el mundo podría haberlo preparado.

Zacharias Smith yacía inmóvil junto a un charco de agua afuera del baño de las chicas, donde, pensó Harry ahora, tenía que localizarse la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Estaba quieto, pero Harry pensó que estaba petrificado, no muerto. _Por favor, que no esté muerto. Por favor._

Y entonces vio la escritura en la pared, y estaba demasiado aterrorizado incluso para orar.

_Potter—_

_Me he llevado a tu hermano. Su cicatriz ha sido un hogar agradable._

_Tom Riddle._


	29. Recorre estos caminos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se suponía que iba a publicar ayer este capítulo pero ao3 estaba extraño y no funcionaba en mi pc, así que tocó hoy.

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 28: Recorre estos caminos**  

 

Draco estaba detrás de Harry, así que no podía ver su expresión mientras leía las palabras escritas en la piedra. Pero vio que las paredes del pasillo se convertían en hielo, y sin duda lo sintió cuando la magia creciente de Harry lo hizo desmayarse.

Afortunadamente, fue sólo por unos momentos, y cuando se despertó y se puso de pie, la profesora McGonagall obstruía el paso de Harry por el pasillo. —No, Harry —dijo firmemente, con una mano en su hombro. Draco pudo ver que su cara estaba pálida, pero no retrocedió—. Debo saber a dónde vas.

—Va a rescatar a su hermano, profesora —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. Metió una mano en el bolsillo para sentir el vidrio cálido de su botella y asegurarse de que su Harry todavía estaba allí, en algún lugar bajo la rabia fría que había crecido—. Y yo voy a ayudarlo. Ahora, por favor, salga del camino.

McGonagall se volvió y lo miró fijamente. Draco arqueó las cejas. Estaba más agotada de lo que él había pensado, si los mechones de pelo gris que se escapaban de su moño eran una indicación. Eso lo tranquilizó.

—Señor Malfoy, ciertamente no puedo permitir que dos estudiantes se metan en peligro… —empezó ella con primicia.

—Entonces tendrá que detenerme.

Draco cerró los ojos y luchó contra el dolor de cabeza que quería vencerlo mientras Harry volvía su atención a la profesora McGonagall. Harry estaba enojado, y era una ira más allá de lo que Draco había visto en él antes. El hielo de las paredes del pasillo se extendía por encima de la piedra en delicados zarcillos de escarcha y palpaba en el techo.

—Señor Potter —dijo McGonagall. No parecía tener miedo, pero era una Gryffindor, ¿no? Draco sabía que no sabían cuándo dar la vuelta y correr, cuando era sensato para su propia seguridad—. No dejaré a dos estudiantes poner sus vidas en peligro.

—Tom Riddle tiene a mi hermano.

Draco arriesgó una mirada a la cara de Harry, y luego deseó no haberlo hecho. El rostro y la boca de Harry estaban puestos en líneas sombrías, pero sus ojos gritaban constantemente, y él simplemente no dejaba salir el sonido.

—Eso no significa que deba arriesgar su vida, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall. Ella cruzó los brazos.

 _Vieja gata entrometida_ , pensó Draco. Deseaba que fuera el profesor Snape quien los hubiera encontrado. Habría comprendido la intensa necesidad de Harry de ir a buscar a su hermano, al menos. Había compartido la mente de Harry.

Al igual que Draco, y comprendió que Harry no iba a desviarse ahora. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse en silencio y seguir adelante para la misión de rescate, de modo que Harry tuviera por lo menos una persona allí que lo entendiera, una que no podía ser poseída y se volviera contra él. De lo contrario, Draco sabía, iría a donde Riddle hubiera llevado a su hermano solo, probablemente la Cámara de los Secretos. Y Draco no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

—Lo hace —dijo Harry. Ahora hablaba con los dientes apretados, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza propio, y su serpiente se agitaba en su brazo, sacando su cabeza por el extremo de su manga—. Soy la mejor persona para rescatarlo, por razones que no puedo tomar el tiempo para explicarle.

—El Director Dumbledore… —comenzó McGonagall.

Harry se echó a reír. El sonido era extraño para Draco, totalmente plano y frío. Sonaba más que un poco como la risa que había escuchado a Tom Riddle dar, durante la batalla en la que Harry luchó contra él y Draco rondó en las sombras, permitiéndosele ver, pero no ayudar. Se acercó más a Harry. Casi lo había vuelto loco la última vez, el no poder ayudar. Agarró la botella y sintió que las luces se movían y se presionaban contra su palma.

—El Director tomó decisiones que usted conocía, profesora —dijo Harry—. Y sabe lo que diría si fuera con él, podría estar de acuerdo en ayudar, pero nunca volvería a tomar esas decisiones, y es por esas opciones que tengo que ir tras Connor.

Draco parpadeó. _¿Culpa a Dumbledore por esto? Nunca lo vi cuando estaba en su mente. ¿Es esto algo reciente? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Dónde lo aprendió?_ Curiosidad hirviente lo llenó, y ayudó algo a retroceder el dolor de cabeza.

McGonagall palideció, prueba de que sabía de qué estaba hablando Harry. Cerró los ojos y se puso de pie como si estuviera debatiendo consigo misma. Draco frunció el ceño hacia ella y luego hacia Harry. _Tendremos cosas de las que hablar cuando terminemos de luchar contra Tom Riddle, Harry, específicamente por qué puedes confiar en Jefes de Casa de Gryffindor que te impedirían hacer lo que necesitas._ Se acercó a Harry de nuevo, esta vez de pie en su hombro derecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir las respiraciones que Harry estaba atrayendo y la leve aura fría que estaba poniendo. El hielo había llegado al techo ahora. Draco tocó el hombro de Harry, esperando que también estuviera frío, y luego se estremeció. Su piel se sentía como si tuviera fiebre.

Y empeoró cuanto más tiempo la profesora McGonagall se detuvo a sopesar sobre si debía detenerlos.

 _Dese prisa,_ pensó Draco en su dirección. _Niéguese y deje que Harry la lastime, o apártese y permita que haga lo que tiene que hacer. Pero no haga esto. ¿No ve que lo está lastimando?_

McGonagall se sobresaltó como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, y por un momento lo miró directamente. Draco sonrió burlonamente cuando se encontró con sus ojos. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Esperaré una hora antes de ir con el Director —dijo en voz baja—. Eso es todo el tiempo que puedo darle.

—Brillante —dijo Harry, con una voz que hizo que Draco se estremeciera, ya que privaba la palabra de todo significado, y luego se giró y fue a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Draco lo siguió, mirando de vez en cuando a la Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero no parecía como si fuera renegar su palabra. Los Gryffindor no lo hacían, generalmente.

Draco echó un vistazo a la espalda recta de Harry y determinado paso, y por un momento se preguntó si él debería insistir en detenerse para encontrar al Profesor Snape.

Luego sacudió la cabeza. _No. Harry tiene que seguir adelante y hacer esto, y le dolerá más si lo retengo. Hazlo solo ahora, Draco. Al menos estarás allí cuando el mundo explote._

* * *

 

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en los dormitorios de Slytherin—que estaban vacíos, afortunadamente, ya que todos ya habían ido a cenar—Harry se movió rápidamente. Se deslizó hasta el baúl al pie de su cama y lo abrió, sacando un brazalete negro que hizo que Draco parpadeara. Vio la serpiente plateada cuando Harry lo volteó, y sonrió levemente. Era una buena arma para llevar a una cámara donde podría tener que luchar un basilisco.

Pensando en eso, Draco buscó en lo más profundo de su baúl lo que necesitaba, y lo había encontrado cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Harry! —gritó, poniéndose de pie.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y Draco vio los ojos como ventanas cerradas. —¿Qué?

—Voy contigo —dijo Draco.

Harry no dijo nada por un momento, pero el aire a su alrededor se volvió lo suficientemente frío como para que Draco pudiera ver su aliento la próxima vez que hablara. —No —dijo en voz baja—. No arriesgaré tu vida, te vas a quedar aquí, puedes ir a decirle al profesor Snape lo que está pasando, de hecho preferiría que lo supiera antes que el Director.

Probablemente _sería_ una buena idea, pensó Draco, pero sabía que alguien más tendría que promulgarlo. —No —dijo él. Sacó la botella de su bolsillo y la colocó suavemente sobre la mesa junto a su cama. No quería arriesgarse a que se quebrara. Se volvió hacia Harry—. Voy contigo —repitió.

Harry bajó ligeramente la cabeza, y Draco sintió el dolor en su frente cuando Harry llamó a su poder. Cuando Harry habló de nuevo, volvió a sonar más como Tom Riddle que él.

—Podría derribarte y dejarte desamparado en el suelo, Draco, podría golpearte con un hechizo que no te dejara recordar que algo de esto pasó… Podría lanzar un _Imperio_ sobre ti y hacerte ir inmediatamente con Snape y que digas lo que yo quiera, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en hacerme frente?

Draco miró la botella. No había rastro de rojo, que representaba la ira de Harry. El púrpura y el verde bailaban en una mezcla feroz que hizo el vidrio parecer un cielo apenas antes de una tormenta.

—Porque realmente no me harías ninguna de esas cosas —dijo, y se volvió hacia Harry—. Confío en ti.

Harry cerró los ojos. —No debería haberte dado esa maldita cosa —murmuró, repitiendo un lamento frecuente.

Draco esperó.

—Tengo que hacer esto solo —dijo Harry suavemente—. Sabes lo que soy, Draco, lo que fui entrenado para ser. Tengo que ir a la Cámara y rescatar a Connor, y espero morir. No hay nada que diga que alguien más tiene que venir y morir conmigo. ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?

—Porque mi lealtad está contigo —dijo Draco—. No con Connor, ni con Dumbledore, ni con las malditas ideas que tu familia haya tenido —se sorprendió al ver que estaba temblando, y trató de desactivar la emoción tensa que lo llenaba sosteniendo el objeto que había recuperado del fondo del baúl—. Y porque soy el único con un cerebro realmente funcional.

Harry parpadeó ante el espejo. —Qué-

—Te sentí creer que la serpiente era un basilisco —dijo Draco con calma—. Y un espejo es, si no un arma muy efectiva contra un basilisco, por lo menos mejor que marchar con las manos vacías.

Los ojos de Harry se tornaron de nuevo en blanco, y él hizo un gesto que podría haber indicado su magia, su serpiente o el círculo negro que había deslizado alrededor de su brazo derecho. —No voy a entrar allí con las manos vacías —estiró la mano hacia el espejo—. Pero podría aceptarlo, gracias por identificarlo.

—Y ya llevas demasiadas cosas —dijo Draco, poniendo el espejo en su estuche y éste en su bolsillo—. Voy a sostener esto por ti.

Harry lo miró durante un largo y largo momento. Luego sacudió la cabeza y susurró: —¿Por qué?

Draco resopló. —¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora, cuando Riddle le está haciendo Merlín sabe qué a tu hermano?

Lamentaba lo que había dicho un momento después, cuando Harry jadeó y cerró los ojos, agarrando los lados de su cabeza. Luego se las arregló para abrir los ojos un poco y centrarse en Draco. —Creo que tenemos que hacerlo, no quiero hacerte daño, y tampoco quiero dejarte venir conmigo, por favor, Draco, tengo que saberlo, tú dices que tu lealtad es conmigo. Has desafiado a tu padre y lo has manipulado por mí, pero te negaste a renunciar a nuestra amistad, incluso cuando dejé en claro que pensaba que lo harías.

Draco tragó saliva. Sus manos temblaban. No ayudó a que su propia respuesta más que verdadera sonara absurda, incluso para él.

—Porque eres _Harry_ —dijo—. Eres _tú._ Eso es todo lo que realmente sé, Harry, me gustas y soy leal a ti, y si no me amarras o me lanzas un _Obliviate_ o Aparicionas lejos de mí en este momento, entonces iré contigo.

Harry cerró los ojos. Draco permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, sin saber cuál sería su respuesta. Casi podía sentir la presión en su cabeza instando a los pasos de Harry hacia adelante por el camino a la Cámara. Si él eligiera caminar ese camino solo, a pesar de todas las súplicas apasionadas de Draco, realmente no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Y no quería _detenerlo_ , si Harry tomaba la decisión de irse solo, pensó. Esa era la diferencia entre él y alguien como la Profesora McGonagall, o tal vez Dumbledore, si Harry hubiera aprendido algo inquietante acerca del Director. _Confiaba_ en Harry. Confiaba en él para tomar la decisión correcta. No tenía miedo de su poder excepto en un sentido abstracto. No creía que Harry tuviera que ser encadenado y coaccionado para caminar por el camino correcto. Cualquiera que sea el camino que eligiera para caminar era, por definición, el correcto.

_Y yo soy un niño así, para estar parado aquí y tener pensamientos de un Gryffindor ingenuo._

Y ellos lo eran, sin embargo. Y los padres de Draco siempre le habían enseñado a no mentirse a sí mismo. Al menos sabía que _tenía_ esos pensamientos de Gryffindor ingenuo, pero podía usarlos en vez de evitarlos.

—Gracias.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Harry extendiendo la mano hacia él. Se apresuró a tomarla antes de que Harry pudiera cambiar de opinión y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, tratando de no mostrar cuán profundamente aliviado estaba de que Harry no hubiera aceptado su oferta y lo obligara a quedarse aquí de alguna manera. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el tormento de Harry, permaneciendo allí mientras Connor corría peligro, pero él habría sentido una débil sombra de ello si hubiera tenido que quedarse aquí mientras Harry caminaba hacia el mismo peligro.

Harry giró su cabeza para que su nariz rozara el cabello de Draco. —Además —añadió—, Sylarana acaba de recordarme que en realidad no conozco el camino a la Cámara, por lo que salir corriendo por la puerta y esperar llegar primero no funcionaría.

La risa de Draco era tranquila. En medio de todo, e incluso pensando en hacer frente a Tom Riddle y un basilisco, podía sentir una gran esperanza de soportarlo. Dejó la mayor parte de ella de lado por ahora y dijo: —¿Hay alguna manera de averiguarlo? ¿Qué planeabas hacer, de todos modos, si fueras solo?

—Sólo ir al baño de las chicas donde ocurrieron todos los ataques y hurgar por ahí —dijo Harry—. La entrada a la Cámara está allí, pero no sé _dónde_. Riddle me quitó los recuerdos…

Abruptamente, se quedó inmóvil, y Draco se dio cuenta de que Sylarana probablemente estaba hablando en su mente. Se quedó callado. Estaba celoso de la conexión de la Locusta con Harry, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero ahora no era el momento de expresarlo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, cuando Harry se quedó mirando, con la expresión en blanco.

—Sylarana no cree que Riddle se llevó mis recuerdos de él abriendo la Cámara, o los destruyó —dijo Harry, a través de labios obviamente entumecidos—. Ella piensa que él los puso en la caja. Sería el lugar más conveniente para almacenarlos, y ahora que piensa en ello, ella puede recordar pequeñas sensaciones en esa parte de mi mente en el momento en el que Petrifiqué a Neville.

Draco se aferró de nuevo a la mano de Harry, convulsivamente. Había visto la caja mientras estaba conectado con la mente de Harry. No deseaba volver a ver nada más. Le había asustado más que Riddle, en su camino. Riddle era una amenaza obvia. La caja estaba al acecho.

—¿Tienes que abrirla? —preguntó.

Harry se detuvo una vez más, aparentemente comunicándose con Sylarana. —Me dejaría —dijo Harry—, pero tiene miedo de que los recuerdos me abrumen sin alguien que me ancle, y ella estará ocupada esperando a cerrar la caja de nuevo, tan pronto como haya encontrado los recuerdos que necesito —dejó escapar una profunda respiración, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco—. Y dice que puede enlazarte, brevemente, a mi mente, ya que ya estuviste conectado conmigo una vez antes. ¿Puedes mantenerme firme mientras yo voy a la caja?

Draco ni siquiera dudó antes de asentir. No quería ver la caja. No estaba completamente seguro de que quisiera ver el interior de la cabeza de Harry en este momento.

Pero sabía, más que cualquiera de ellos, que no quería ver a Harry muerto.

—Gracias —susurró Harry, y extendió su mano. Estaba temblando ligeramente. Draco se preguntó si tenía miedo de la caja, o de perder a Connor, o de dejar que Draco entrara en su cabeza. Probablemente alguna combinación de los tres, pensó Draco, mientras observaba cómo Sylarana se movía por el brazo de Harry.

Respiró hondo e intentó prepararse, mientras Sylarana se enrollaba alrededor de su muñeca, intentando juntar sus manos.

Nada pudo haberlo preparado.

Se sumergió en medio de oro, luz y ruido, un campo oscuro inundado de resplandor. Pudo ver poco a través de todo eso, y apenas podía oír nada a través de la canción ensordecedora. Draco hizo una mueca. La canción era hermosa, pero tan fuerte… ¿cómo podía dormir Harry con ella en su cabeza?

_—Yo lo ayudo._

Draco saltó y se volvió. Un tipo distinto de fuego dorado brillaba en medio del ardiente oro, y se dio cuenta de que era Sylarana. Estaba escuchando su voz, y aunque siseaba y sabía que definitivamente no era inglés, todavía la entendía. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. _Espera a que le cuente esto a papá. Nunca lo creerá._

Si _le digo. Si tratara de usar esto para herir a Harry…_

_Y fue él quien hirió a Harry en primer lugar. Si no fuera por el diario, nada de esto habría sucedido._

Draco se concentró en el asunto. Tenía sus propios pensamientos enredados y confusos, sí, pero lo importante ahora era Harry. Siguió el hilo dorado hasta llegar a la caja. Al lado de ella se levantaba un zarcillo de brillantes oscuros y dorados que Draco sospechaba que era Harry, o una representación de él. La caja parecía tan mala como siempre, aunque esta vez, en lugar de las cerraduras que Draco pensaba que poseía, brillaba con las espirales cambiantes de la Locusta.

 _—¿Estás listo, Harry?_ —preguntó, y la voz de Harry emitió un suave asentimiento desde todos lados. Draco sintió que Sylarana volvía su atención hacia él—. _Sostenlo mientras se hunde._

Draco asintió y extendió la mano, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor del velo de oscuridad y oro. Parecía ser suficiente.

Sylarana se movió, y relajó su agarre, y la caja se abrió.

Draco sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él mientras la tapa se levantaba un poco, y la oscuridad y el frío se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Pero Harry estaba entrando en ella, se retorcía sin temor entre los recuerdos almacenados allí, buscando los que él quería, y Draco tuvo que ir con él, tuvo que caer con él, tuvo que mantenerlo firme mientras Harry buscaba y ordenaba.

Draco también vio algunos de los recuerdos, por supuesto, porque no había manera de evitarlo cuando estaba inmediatamente al lado de Harry.

_Harry leyendo un libro debajo de sus cobijas a la luz del hechizo Lumos, estudiando frenéticamente para intentar conseguir el Encantamiento Escudo, convencido de que Voldemort podría venir mañana y matar a Connor, y él no estaría listo—_

_Lily agachada delante de Harry y pidiéndole que probara el hechizo de nuevo. Sabía que le dolía, pero la práctica era la única manera de hacerlo bien. Harry asintió y tragó saliva, y volvió a probar el hechizo. Esta vez, funcionó—_

_Lily susurrando a Harry que todo estaría bien, incluso mientras acariciaba su cabeza y lo tranquilizaba. Tenía cuatro años, era demasiado joven para recordar, pero recordaba que había tenido una discusión con Connor y su cabeza empezó a doler, y le dolió hasta que su madre vino y lo tranquilizó con unas pocas palabras. Las palabras eran su medicina—_

_Remus Lupin diciendo algo sobre el abuso—_

Draco gritó. Estaba _ardiendo_ , el fuego detrás de él se elevaba hacia adelante al encontrarse con ese recuerdo. A la luz dorada y la hermosa canción no les gustaba esa memoria, sentía Draco. Se suponía que tenía que estar quemada hasta las cenizas y que nunca molestara a Harry otra vez. No debería haber estado en la caja.

 _—No, no debería haber sido así —_ dijo Sylarana, su voz más allá de la ansiedad—. _Sucedió después de que él dejó de usar la caja, ¿cómo llegó ahí Harry? ¡Harry!_

Pero Harry no podía oírlos. Estaba muy por debajo de ellos, pensó Draco, sumiéndose aún más en la oscuridad, y si no había encontrado los recuerdos que necesitaba ya, tal vez estaba atrapado en el torbellino de cosas medio olvidadas que había colocado aquí, todos los resentimientos y los temores y los pequeños celos.

_Observó a Connor en el centro de la atención, él mismo tan callado y reservado que nadie pensaba realmente que quería atención. Y no lo hacía, supuso, pero a veces la deseaba, y el secreto que él y su madre compartían no era suficiente. Y tuvo que dejar de pensar eso, porque entonces podría estar celoso de su hermano, y entonces podría hacerle daño, y ¿cómo podía permitir que eso sucediera?_

_Vio a James volar una cometa con Connor, y deseaba estar tan cerca de su padre como Connor. Pero James y Connor eran más parecidos, y James realmente no entendía el gusto de Harry por los libros, ¿y por qué debería? Ni Harry ni Lily le habían dicho lo que estaban haciendo. No tenía razón para entenderlos. Pero ese anhelo irrazonable seguía allí._

_Harry levantó la vista de donde acababa de hacer el Hechizo de Invocación, y su padre lo miraba desde la puerta. Harry le devolvió la mirada, desafiando a James a responder de alguna manera, a preguntarle qué había pasado, por qué sabía magia sin varita, y por qué lo guardaba en secreto. En su lugar, James dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta y nunca más lo mencionó. Y Harry vio el miedo en los ojos de su padre, y enterró una semilla de desprecio profunda, bajo la superficie de su mente, donde nunca podría florecer en el desprecio total._

_Harry yacía en la hierba frente a su casa, más allá de agotarse con toda la magia que había estado practicando, y repetía en su mente listas de costumbres sangrepura. Mientras tanto, casi por debajo de su nivel de audición, una voz gritó que estaba cansado y quería ir a la cama. Pero no había tenido mucha oportunidad de estudiar la noche anterior, porque Sirius y Remus habían venido a visitarlo, y habían dado una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sirius. Ahora tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Voldemort estaba viniendo, y no podía ser un niño._

_Decía sus votos, una y otra vez, y a veces los odiaba con violencia, pero siempre captaba y extinguía el odio antes de que pudiera esparcirse demasiado lejos._

Draco perseveró en todos ellos, aunque sospechó que estaba llorando en su propio cuerpo, y mantuvo sus manos fuertemente abrazadas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Y entonces lo sintió levantarse de nuevo a través de la caja, los recuerdos de cómo abrir la Cámara de los Secretos alojados en su cerebro.

Draco también vislumbró a aquellos que volvían a salir y asintió. Un fregadero, entonces, con una serpiente en un grifo, y cuando un hablante de Pársel ordenara que se abriera en Pársel, lo haría. Una buena manera de proteger la Cámara de casi todo el mundo excepto los descendientes de Slytherin.

Él pensó eso, porque los recuerdos que había visto le habían dejado entumecido por el shock. Eso terminaría en un momento, y él hablaría con Harry, pero hasta entonces…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su propio cuerpo. Sylarana se desenrolló de su mano. Ella levantó las túnicas de Harry hasta su cuello y se arremolinó alrededor, canturreando. O eso Draco imaginó que era su siseo.

Deseaba poder entender lo que decía. Deseaba poder encontrar las palabras para las emociones que había experimentado en la caja. “Lo siento” no era suficiente, y tampoco “Harry, ¿estás bien?”. _Realmente_ quería decir, “¿No quieres lanzarle un _Crucio_ a tus padres?” pero tenía la sensación de que Harry no querría oír eso.

Harry murmuró algo en Pársel, las palabras sibilantes escapando de su boca en una corriente fluida. Luego respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Draco observó cómo su máscara se volvía a colocar sobre su dolor y todo lo que sentía. Se frotó las mejillas y sintió lágrimas allí.

—Harry —susurró, calculando que era un buen comienzo.

Los hombros de Harry se encorvaron y él respondió: —No, tenemos que ir a rescatar a Connor. O tengo que hacerlo.

—Todavía voy contigo —le aseguró Draco, dando palmaditas en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que el espejo estaba allí y luego siguió a Harry por la puerta—. Pero estoy preocupado por la caja, ¿por qué habían recuerdos que no deberían estar allí? ¿Cómo puedes usar la caja cuando Sylarana la bloqueó?

—Creo que la caja casi se abrió cuando… cuando sucedió eso —dijo Harry, su tono con una emoción que Draco no pudo identificar—. Y me las arreglé para meter ese recuerdo allí —su voz se fortaleció—. De todos modos, es ridículo, ahora recuerdo que Remus iba a acusar a nuestra madre de abusar de mí —él bufó—. Es gracioso, ¿no?

—Es la verdad —dijo Draco.

Harry se volvió y lo miró, y Draco se calló. Todavía tenía la ira fría en sus ojos, y esa desesperada necesidad de hacer algo, de ir a buscar a Connor, pero estaba temblando al borde de una explosión aún mayor. No haría mucho para desencadenar esa explosión, pensó Draco. Ver sus propios recuerdos había sacudido a Harry. Y había ido más profundo que Draco. Merlín sabía qué más había visto.

Draco tomó una decisión privada en ese momento. Cuando todo esto terminara, cuando Harry rescatara a Connor y pudiera pensar en otra cosa, entonces él iba a _arrastrar_ a Harry con alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, por la fuerza si era necesario. El profesor Snape sería su primera opción. Luego iría con sus padres. Merlín, iría a buscar al hombre lobo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Nadie le hacía _eso_ a uno de sus amigos y se salía con la suya.

Harry no pareció notar la decisión de Draco. Tal vez el silencio era todo lo que había deseado. Él asintió, su cara relajándose. —Gracias por no decir nada, Draco.

 _Eso es lo que piensas,_ pensó Draco, y siguió a Harry hasta el baño del segundo piso.

* * *

 

En el momento en que llegaron allí, por supuesto, había estudiantes vagando y mirando, y profesores tratando de alejarlos. Harry lanzó un Encantamiento de Desilusión sobre ambos antes de que doblaran la esquina. Draco arrugó la nariz ante la sensación desconocida, pero tuvo que admitir que funcionó. Se metieron en el baño sin que nadie los notara. Ni siquiera el fantasma lloroso de una niña que apareció fuera de un inodoro parecía verlos. Draco se sintió ligeramente aliviado por eso.

Harry se acercó al lavamanos de sus recuerdos y se inclinó, apuntando su boca directamente a la pequeña talla de la serpiente. Él siseó. Draco supuso que era la palabra para _“ábrete”_ cuando el lavamanos empezó a girar en el instante siguiente. La luz blanca se encendió por un momento, tan brillante que Draco no pudo evitar mirar nerviosamente sobre su hombro hacia el fantasma, y cuando volvió a mirar, había un túnel en el suelo.

Draco hizo una mueca, pensando en el barro que probablemente había allí abajo.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, mostrando una falta de miedo propia de un Gryffindor, y saltó a la tubería. Draco hizo una mueca de resignación y saltó tras él.

El tobogán que siguió, girando y girando en varias direcciones diferentes y luchando frenéticamente para no perder su varita o el espejo, no era la idea de diversión para Draco. Ignoró resueltamente el fango que se le pegaba a las ropas y su anhelo de gritar como un chico de primer año. Aterrizaría, y todo estaría bien, y cuando _todo_ , incluyendo la parte de ayudar a Harry, estuviera hecho, él haría que Harry le comprara unas túnicas nuevas.

Harry se desvaneció abruptamente delante de él. Draco trató de estar preparado, pero no pudo encontrar nada a lo que sujetarse.

Salió disparado del extremo del tobogán, y habría golpeado el suelo con fuerza, pero Harry gritó _“¡Wingardium Leviosa!”_ lo atrapó y lo sostuvo. Draco flotaba suavemente en el suelo, palmeó su bolsillo para asegurarse de que el espejo permanecía intacto, y asintió a Harry. La varita de Harry se encendió con un _Lumos_ , pero realmente no iluminó su rostro; en su lugar, le hacía parecer medio enojado. Él asintió a Draco y luego avanzó, con los ojos en el suelo delante de ellos. Draco tragó saliva al oír el crujido de algo que sonaba como un hueso bajo los pies de Harry.

Pero había llegado tan lejos, e incluso si tenía miedo, no iba a retroceder y dejar a Harry solo por eso. Él siguió.

Harry caminaba entre los huesos dispersos como si él viera este tipo de cosas todos los días, y de lo que Draco sabía de su vida en casa, tal vez lo hacía, o peor. El propio Draco se encogió y se alejó de los esqueletos, aunque sus ojos insistían en identificarlos. Rata, ratón, murciélago…

Luego chilló mientras veían una inmensa piel de serpiente por delante, que se deslizaba sobre sí misma como una tela de araña.

—¿Qué es eso? —él susurró.

—Estamos luchando contra un basilisco —dijo Harry de nuevo.

Draco lo miró y lo encontró de pie, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, estudiando la piel de la serpiente como si fuera un conjunto de ingredientes de Pociones que se cortaban y tazaban en medidas adecuadas. Se volvió brevemente para mirar a Draco, y él tragó saliva. Harry se había vuelto a enfriar. De hecho, ahora que lo estaba observando, captó la débil ráfaga de hielo alrededor de Harry mientras avanzaba.

Draco no sabía cómo Harry lo hacía, se había metido tan profundamente en la furia helada hacía Tom Riddle cuando vio los recuerdos de sus padres y lo que le habían hecho, pero no podía preguntar. Ahora estaban al borde de la batalla.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué pensaba de eso. Había aceptado, de manera vaga, que podría tener que luchar en una guerra algún día, cuando y si el Señor Oscuro volviera. Pero aquí estaba, sólo doce años— _bien, casi trece_ —y entraba en una habitación donde _sabía_ que tendría que luchar contra un basilisco, y tal vez el hermano de Harry poseído.

Más, luchaba contra el _Señor Oscuro_. O alguna versión de él.

Draco suponía que sabía dónde estaba entonces. Era casi reconfortante. Él cuadró sus hombros y siguió a Harry de nuevo, con más confianza que antes.

* * *

Encontró a Harry de pie frente a un par de enormes serpientes de piedra, mirándolas fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz del _Lumos_ , y Draco sintió un escalofrío extraño en su vientre cuando se dio cuenta de que eran esmeraldas, tan verdes como los ojos de la Locusta.

_Tan verdes como los de Harry._

Harry lo miró con una expresión solemne. —Última oportunidad para retroceder, Draco.

Draco se puso rígido. —Me insultas pensando en ello.

Harry sonrió débilmente. —Tienes razón, lo siento —se enfrentó a las serpientes y siseó de nuevo. Draco deseó, en un momento de puro celos egoístas, que usó para distraerse de sus palmas sudorosas y corazón palpitante, poder entender lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

El muro gimió y se abrió, en una forma dentada que le recordó a Draco la cicatriz de Harry, y las serpientes se perdieron de vista. Draco se adelantó ligeramente para quedar a la altura del hombro de Harry, y entraron a lo que fuera que les esperara.


	30. Colmillo a colmillo

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 29: Colmillo a colmillo**  

 

Harry se sintió extraño en cuanto entró en la Cámara, que era como la recordaba de la caja: larga, recta, estrecha, llena de pilares y una sombría luz verde, con una estatua de Salazar Slytherin en el extremo opuesto. Su mente se sentía tirada y estirada, y su cabeza comenzó a doler. Un momento después, su cicatriz brilló con un deslumbrante dolor.

Tom Riddle estaba en la base de la estatua, casi completamente formado, no un recuerdo sino un joven de cabello oscuro. Sostenía a Connor por el cuello, una mano sobre su cicatriz. A sus pies estaba el diario, y un grueso eslabón, verde como la luz, verde como el _Avada_ _Kedavra_ , se extendía entre el libro y su mano.

—Harry Potter —dijo Riddle—. Bienvenido, te he estado _esperando_ —apretó con más fuerza la mano en la cicatriz de Connor.

Harry llamó alegremente su magia. Rugió alrededor de él, convirtiendo el suelo inmediato en hielo—

Y saltando hacia la trampa de Riddle.

Harry sintió magia volar fuera de él, aparentemente saliendo a través de su cicatriz y cruzando el espacio hacia Riddle, trazando la ruta que debió tomar cuando huyó de la mente de Harry después de su primera batalla. Riddle inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio al absorber la magia, y su imagen vaciló y se hizo más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo, el vínculo entre el diario y su mano resplandeció con la vida, y Connor gritó y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

Harry se ahogó en voz alta mientras compartía la angustia de su gemelo, fluyendo por la conexión que supuso que siempre habían compartido en virtud de haber nacido al mismo tiempo, pero que él nunca había sentido antes. Vagamente, detrás de la agonía, oyó de nuevo las palabras de Dumbledore, hablando de la contaminación del hechizo.

_—Deseábamos preservarte de los posibles peligros de compartir este tipo de vínculo con tu gemelo, pero ya que son gemelos, y no sólo hermanos de sangre, la conexión es extremadamente difícil de bloquear. Parece un milagro que el lazo te haya protegido, y por eso estoy complacido y agradecido. Pero por favor no confíes únicamente en ello._

Ahora el lazo había sido vuelto en contra de ellos. Y la magia de Harry siguió aumentando en respuesta a la amenaza, tratando de protegerlo, y más de ella fluyó hacia Riddle, y más dolor manó de él a Connor y de Connor a Harry. Esta vez fue más intenso, ya que la explosión inicial de magia había sido más fuerte. Harry podía ver el mundo palpitar a su alrededor.

—Dentro del diario, creo —Riddle meditó en voz alta—. Sí, podría ponerlos a ustedes dos, y quién pensaría en buscarlos, o quizá te pondré a solas allí, ya que preferiría retener a su gemelo en su propio cuerpo por un tiempo más. Él es, después de todo, mi mayor enemigo.

Harry no podría haber contestado aun si lo hubiera intentado. El dolor en su cabeza era total, y ni siquiera el impulso del fuego y la canción del fénix podrían compararse. Sintió sus músculos temblar, su boca se sacudía. Una fina línea de baba marcaba sus labios. Estaba sufriendo, y su hermano estaba sufriendo, y no podía hacer _nada_.

—¡No le hagas daño, bastardo!

Pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber cuándo Draco se movió hacia adelante desde el costado, su varita y su rostro se contorsionó con una mezcla de furia y miedo que Harry nunca había visto antes. Azotó su varita, y él gruñó, _—¡Incendio!_

El diario comenzó a humear, antes de que Riddle hiciera un gesto perezoso, una vez, y el fuego se apagó. Sonrió a Draco. —¿Crees que podrías detenerme, muchacho? Estoy seguro de que-

No fue suficiente terminar con todo. Pero fue suficiente para hacer una pausa en el enlace, mientras la mano de Riddle se levantaba de la cicatriz de Connor para calmar el fuego. Y una pequeña interrupción era todo lo que Harry necesitaba.

Se levantó de un salto y llamó a su magia, hundiéndose profundamente, recogiendo todo lo que podía y extendiéndolo a su alrededor. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que no fuera corrompida o controlada por Riddle podría ser valiosa en esta batalla.

Las paredes a su alrededor se convirtieron en hielo, y luego se agrietaron y enloquecieron, cayendo en fragmentos congelados. En el mismo momento, el brazalete se calentó y Harry sintió que la magia que escapaba al control de Riddle se profundizaba y se fortalecía. La sintió preguntándole qué quería, tratando de seguir los deseos de su voluntad.

Riddle siseó, y Harry oyó sus palabras. — _Ven, criatura de Slytherin. ¡Obedece a tu amo y heredero de Slytherin!_ —las sombras detrás de la estatua de Slytherin comenzaron a azotarse y revolverse.

Harry ignoró la tentación de tratar de hablar Pársel él mismo, y controlar el basilisco. Estaba bastante seguro de que Riddle había estado diciendo la verdad, y no podría hacerlo. En su lugar, se dirigió a su magia, _quiero algo que destruya el diario. Algo que lo coma._

El aire que tenía frente a él se volvió oscuro, como si hubiera abierto un agujero en medio de la luz, y entonces Harry vio un par de mandíbulas negras que chasqueaban. No estaban conectadas a una boca, pero se dispararon al diario como si lo estuvieran. Riddle las vio y gruñó, moviendo su mano.

 _—¡Reducto!_ —gritó, y las mandíbulas se estremecieron una vez, aunque intentaron seguir avanzando, obstinadas. Harry apartó su atención de ellas brevemente. Sabía que mantendrían a Riddle ocupado por lo menos durante otro momento, y el dolor vicioso y palpitante de su cabeza le instó a tratar de llegar a Connor.

 _¿Por qué deberías?_ Era la voz fría, y tenía más odio en ella de lo que Harry había oído antes. _Él es la causa de tu dolor. Es la razón por la que has sufrido tanto, entonces y ahora. Sabes lo que te hicieron tus padres en su nombre._

Harry sintió los recuerdos temblar en las esquinas donde los había puesto, estremeciéndose y listos para deslizarse hacia su conciencia una vez más. Él los ignoró. No podía permitirse escucharlos, ni a la voz fría. Escuchaba cuando podía, y entonces estaba seguro de que encontraría que lo que sus padres habían hecho por y para él era para lo mejor.

Sacudió su mano en un semicírculo descendente, enviando el frío que chorreaba ante él. Golpeó al basilisco emergente, y la criatura gritó en Pársel, lanzando su cabeza verde hacia atrás. Harry captó un breve vistazo de los colmillos largos y delgados y de ojos amarillos, y bajó la cabeza.

—¡Saca el espejo! —siseó a Draco, esperando hablar en inglés. O lo hizo, o Draco fue lo suficientemente rápido para entender lo que tenía que hacer. Sacó el espejo de su paño y su bolsillo con dedos que temblaban de frío.

Harry se volvió hacia Riddle mientras el fragmento de Voldemort finalmente hacía estallar sus mandíbulas negras, e intentó renovar su dominio sobre Connor. Harry se concentró intensamente y habló a través de su magia y su voluntad. _Tráeme a mi hermano. Lo quiero. Yo lo haré estar a mi lado._

A su alrededor, un viento comenzó a aullar, levantándose con un frío en los dientes. La voz fría le gruñó. _Podrías hacer mucho más con esto. ¿Por qué no lo haces? Podríamos-_

Harry la sacó de su conciencia y concentró toda su atención en Connor, que estaba en el suelo pálido y quieto, su cicatriz emanaba un líquido que Harry no creía que fuera sangre por completo. _Ven a mí, hermano. Ven acá. ¡Ven acá!_

El viento se dispersó hacia adelante desde su alrededor, arrojando granizo y trozos de nieve al suelo. Giró alrededor de Connor, que se movió y gimió. Harry se concentró, lanzando su magia en la tarea, con la esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer a Connor de nuevo a la seguridad.

Desafortunadamente, Riddle se volvió justo entonces y apretó su mano en la cicatriz de Connor, tratando de renovar su vínculo con el diario. Le siseó al basilisco mientras tanto. _Atácalos_. _Mata al que huele a tiza, deja al otro vivo._

Harry miró rápidamente hacia los lados, para ver que Draco había preparado el espejo y luego tocó su brazo izquierdo. —Sylarana, ¿estás despierta?

Podía sentirla, pero lenta y luchando. Ella estaba tan afectada por el frío de la magia de Harry como el basilisco, enviándola a un estopor. Harry maldijo entre dientes y trató de pensar en conjuros de fuego.

—Vas a perder, Harry Potter —Riddle se regodeó, incluso mientras el basilisco se deslizaba hacia adelante en torno a él, en un laberinto de movimiento de color verde marino—. ¿Y sabes por qué? Estoy drenando el poder de tu hermano ahora mismo, y de ti a través de él. Voy a comerte vivo, y luego te meteré en el diario y lo poseeré de nuevo. Qué trágica historia, el Chico-Que-Vivió perdiendo a su hermano, y emergiendo de la Cámara solo, con esas cicatrices en su alma. Y con alguien más allá de sus ojos, mirando hacia fuera, como he lo he estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco meses…

_Cinco meses pasó Connor solo con este loco dentro de su cabeza. Cinco meses luchó, gritó, y nadie pudo oírlo._

Harry cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. Podía sentir su magia levantándose como alas, como había ocurrido una sola vez antes, cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort en el cuerpo de Quirrell. Esta vez, sin embargo, se enfrentaba a sólo un fragmento de Voldemort, y parecía haber esperanza de que podrían ser iguales en el poder.

Draco alzó el espejo, agolpándose cerca del lado de Harry, aunque se estremeció ante el contacto del frío creciente. El basilisco avanzó lentamente, y Draco inclinó el cristal.

 _—¡Cierra los ojos!_ —Riddle ordenó abruptamente en Pársel, y Harry vio el guiño de amarillo desaparecer cuando los ojos del basilisco se cerraron. Un momento más tarde, su lengua se desvaneció, cazándolos por el olor. Luego se deslizó directamente hacia Draco.

 _—¡Muévete!_ —gritó Harry, empujando a Draco, haciéndole caer al costado. Se volvió hacia atrás, sintiendo que su magia se elevaba a una altura absurda, unida por su temor por Connor, su temor por Draco, su temor a Riddle y su enfado por tener que luchar contra Riddle de esta manera.

Concentró todo en una explosión enorme, de vuelta a través de la conexión entre Riddle y su cicatriz, y esta vez rompió a través de los escudos que Riddle tenía en su lugar. La cabeza de Riddle retrocedió, y cayó al suelo con un grito. El diario voló hacia la pared más alejada. Connor gimió débilmente, su cicatriz aún sangraba, e intentó arrastrarse en la dirección de Harry. Harry dio un paso adelante para ayudarlo.

Y entonces Draco gritó.

Harry giró para hacerle frente, su corazón palpitando en su pecho. El basilisco había logrado acorralar a Draco contra uno de los pilares que sostenían la Cámara. Estaba balanceándose, su inmensa cabeza ocupada en un baile mortal, sus colmillos saliendo y brillando.

Harry sintió que su mente estaba clara de todo, excepto de la vista que tenía frente a él. Estaba bastante seguro de que él mismo podía tomar un mordisco del basilisco y sobrevivir debido a su magia. Se precipitó hacia la serpiente, dejando que las vibraciones de sus pies lo distrajeran y gritó insultos en Pársel. Redujo el frío que estaba proyectando mientras lo hacía. Quería que la enorme serpiente pensara que era un blanco fácil.

El basilisco sacudió la lengua y se volvió hacia él. Tal vez habría obedecido el mandato de Riddle de no matarlo, pero sus silbidos hablaban de hambre y deseo de sangre, y Riddle todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse de la explosión de Harry, en lugar de comandar a la serpiente de Slytherin. El basilisco vino a él.

Harry levantó el brazo izquierdo para encontrarse con esos colmillos, su respiración ligera y rápida, sus pensamientos cristalinos. Iba a hacer esto. Podía aguantar el mordisco, donde Draco no podía. Estaba bastante seguro de que no sacrificaría su vida. Él era—

_—¡No! ¡Mío! ¡Mi humano! ¡Yo lo defiendo de otras serpientes!_

Sylarana se levantó de la manga de Harry y, mientras la cabeza del basilisco bajaba, se arrojó de su brazo, enrollándose alrededor de su cuello. Ella asestó sus colmillos en casa, una vez y luego dos veces.

El basilisco gritó en Pársel, un sonido de agonía que hizo que Harry quisiera acobardarse. Observó asombrado cuando el veneno de la Locusta entró en vigor, y comenzó a temblar y convulsionar, su suave deslizamiento ya se estaba convirtiendo en ángulos sacudidos de movimiento mientras Sylarana lo mordía una y otra vez, siseando de venganza.

Entonces el basilisco arrojó su cuerpo al suelo y rodó, todavía convulsionando, aplastando a Sylarana entre su cuello y el suelo.

Harry se puso de rodillas gritando cuando ella murió, y la caja se abrió de golpe.

Toda la luz de la Cámara huyó. Harry se arrodilló solo en la oscuridad, y gritó mientras el dolor abrasador corría por sus miembros, peor que un _Crucio_ , y los tejidos y redes de su mente revoloteaban inútilmente en su cabeza, llenando sus pensamientos con destellos igualmente inútiles de luz y canción y votos de fénix y recuerdos.

_Así él puede ser extraordinario…_

_Sylarana enrollándose cerca de él y exigiendo ranas de chocolate…_

_Connor sonriéndole cuando cumplieron siete, y soplando las velas encendidas en su torta, luego frunció el ceño de nuevo mientras volvían a erguirse a pesar soplar con toda su fuerza…_

_Sirius frunciendo el ceño mientras Harry le exigía historias sobre costumbres sangrepura, no entendiendo, diciéndole que había dejado todo lo que era Black detrás de él y le aconsejaba a su ahijado que hiciera lo mismo..._

Garras cortaban en el interior de su cráneo, destrozando y rasgando en su cerebro, y su visión y el mundo se estrelló y se inclinó hacia los lados. Dentro de él, la voz fría rio y se levantó, libre de los profundos abismos de su prisión.

_¡Te lo dije! Te dije que podías hacer mucho más. ¿Te gustaría ver la magia que han escondido de ti? No contentos de atar y sostener su personalidad, también han ocultado tu poder-_

Y entonces la voz fría fue silenciada, porque un él diferente había salido de la caja.

No tenía voz. No tenía jactancia. Harry podía sentir su rabia, sin embargo, y la frialdad de esa rabia.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Draco encerrado en hielo, el basilisco muerto congelado y el fuego azul y blanco que cortaba la oscuridad y corría hacia Tom Riddle y Connor. En un momento, Connor también era una estatua, y entonces la magia se alzó muy por encima de Tom Riddle y el diario y lo miró fijamente.

Riddle le devolvió la mirada por un largo momento. Luego giró la cabeza hacia Harry, y sus ojos se habían vuelto locos.

—No era él —susurró—. Nunca fue él. Eras _tú_ , debió haber sido, y la naturaleza de nuestra conexión…

El él silencioso se había cansado de Riddle. Se enroscó y se convirtió en una serpiente, una constrictor, tan negra que los ojos de Harry sangraron mientras la observaba. Ahora su voz era distante, un grito de sollozo, peor que un animal pateado. No podía hacer otra cosa que vigilar. Él no estaba en control ahora mismo. El él silencioso lo estaba.

Se enroscó alrededor de Tom Riddle y se rompió sus costillas con un apretón, su recién formado cuerpo con otro, y luego su vida con un tercero. Entonces la serpiente lo colocó en el suelo, estiró sus mandíbulas y se lo comió. Harry sintió, distante, que el frío poder se establecía dentro de él, consumido por su propia magia, aumentando su fuerza.

La serpiente fluyó hasta el diario y lo comió también, desgarrándolo y absorbiendo cada miga de magia dentro de sus páginas. Harry sintió un breve nudo de resistencia en el centro del libro, un nudo que parecía consciente de sí mismo, extrañamente como una pieza de un alma, tratando de escapar. Pero la serpiente lo aplastó completamente, lo despojó de su magia y luego escupió la autoconciencia. Se escapó, llorando, desnuda, sola y andrajosa mientras volaba. Harry no pensó que llegara al otro lado de la Cámara antes de desaparecer, disipada en el olvido.

Se arrodilló allí, y gritó, y el dolor fue muy grande.

La magia se deslizó hacia él. Harry podía sentirla estudiándolo. Por el momento, mantuvo toda su atención en medio de aquella Cámara congelada. Se preguntó, extrañamente calmado, el dolor lo había medio enloquecido, si también lo destruiría, si ya no necesitaría su cuerpo como refugio.

Jadeó mientras los fragmentos de la canción del fénix resonaban como un cristal en su tripa, recordándole que había prometido salvar a Connor. No podía permitir que la magia le hiciera daño a Connor. Ya había dejado que congelara a Connor. Tenía que controlarla.

Levantó una mano. Tenía los dedos congelados, azules a la luz del frío blanco y abrasador que marcaba la magia, y parecían absurdamente pequeños. Se acercó a esta inmensa fuerza que de alguna manera había salido de él, esta fuerza que lo aterrorizaba y que era suya para dominar, y esperó. Podía oírse a sí mismo gritando, en alguna parte, pero no era importante. Le dolía la garganta con las partículas de hielo que había tragado, pero eso tampoco era importante.

El él silencioso no volvió a hablar con esa voz fría; ni volvió a su cuerpo y le permitió hacer lo que quisiera con él. En cambio, le mostraba imágenes.

_Lily le enseñaba, una y otra vez, los votos, repitiéndolos sin cesar cuando hubiera vacilado._

_Harry realizaba maleficios suaves y hechizos mientras aprendía a soportar el dolor físico, porque algún día sufriría un dolor como éste en el campo de batalla, y tenía que ser capaz de seguir adelante._

_La batalla con los Lestrange, y cómo había dado todo el crédito a Connor, y cómo eso no era justo, era más allá de injusto, era cruel e malo._

_Su envidia de Connor por estar en Gryffindor._

_Su envidia de Connor por ser el favorito de sus padres._

_Su odio hacia Dumbledore, por estar de acuerdo con él y usarlo como un peón, y dándole la Espada de Gryffindor, que lo había quemado._

Los fragmentos de la canción de fénix en su mente se revolvieron y empujaron, tratando de reafirmarse. Harry había perdido el aliento para gritar, pero se arrodilló, con las manos alrededor de la cabeza, jadeando y temblando. No podía odiar a Connor de la forma en que el él de la caja quería. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Connor era un niño, y había sido poseído por Riddle, al igual que él, y fue una víctima de sus padres, incluso como él.

Pero, ¿cómo podía odiar a sus padres?

Un torrente absoluto de imágenes le respondió.

_Ignorándolo a favor de Connor._

_Sin saber nada de su magia sin varita, o alabándolo por mantenerlo en secreto._

_Su decepción cuando no pudieron moverlo de Slytherin a Gryffindor._

_La sospecha de Lily sobre el búho de Malfoy, si los amigos de Harry podían ser confiables._

_La forma en que habían aceptado su historia el año pasado, la forma en que Dumbledore había aceptado su historia el año pasado, sobre Connor derrotando a Voldemort, y nadie había preguntado si Harry había sido herido o había sufrido en esa batalla, y nadie había sabido cuánto tiempo luchó contra él._

_Sus padres no fueron a verlo a la enfermería cuando él había luchado contra Riddle y había permanecido inconsciente durante una semana._

_Connor mintiendo acerca de visitarlo._

¡No podía evitarlo! ¡Estuvo poseído! Harry sintió que empezaba a disolverse y a destrozar esa verdad. Tenía que pensar como siempre lo había hecho, ¿o de qué servían las cosas? No podía pensar mal de Connor. No estaba en él hacerlo. Tenía que recordar eso. Las cosas que la magia quería que pensara no eran ciertas.

Pero la magia le ofrecía constantemente verdades, celos y resentimientos que había olvidado, un tratamiento que nunca debería haber tenido que soportar, y lo tiraban hacia adelante, incluso cuando las verdades que sabía le traspasaron de nuevo. Harry podía sentir su mente comenzando a desentrañar, empujar y jalar entre esas dos fuerzas opuestas.

Cuando oyó que la canción empezaba, pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, o que la red dorada en su cabeza se había hecho más fuerte. Él jadeó y alzó los ojos hacia el techo de la Cámara, de donde salía la música, parpadeando la sangre para poder verla.

Fawkes volaba allí, sosteniendo algo largo y reluciente en sus garras. Con él llegó el fuego, y con él llegó la luz, y cuando giró y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry, dejando caer la Espada de Gryffindor no lejos de los pies de Harry, era como si toda la belleza del mundo hubiera entrado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

El fénix inclinó la cabeza y lloró en la sien de Harry. Sus lágrimas derritieron el hielo que había empezado a tomar el cabello de Harry, y él se acercó y se agarró convulsivamente a las cálidas plumas. La magia vaciló.

Sintió que una tercera fuerza se movía en su cabeza, insertándose suavemente entre él y los desgarrados fragmentos del deber, bloqueando la magia de mostrarle más recuerdos. El alivio del dolor era la sensación más maravillosa que Harry había conocido. Esta vez, la voz del fénix que se movía por su cabeza trajo verdadera belleza y paz, y finalmente pudo respirar sin el impulso de gritar.

Fawkes no podía curarlo todo, por supuesto. Harry estaba bien consciente de que esto era sólo temporal, de que sus tejidos estaban rotos más allá de toda redención, y que la magia quería salir y hacer cosas imperdonables a las personas que lo habían herido de manera imperdonable. Pero le permitía respirar, y en ese espacio extendió la mano y le devolvió el hielo hacia sí mismo.

Se desplomó en fragmentos desde Draco, que abruptamente jadeó y tosió y escupió la mitad de un carámbano. Se volvió y miró a Harry, tropezando lo suficiente—se había congelado en una posición incómoda—para que el espejo cayera de su mano y se rompiera. No pareció darse cuenta. —¿Harry? —él susurró.

Harry apartó la cabeza de la confianza y el miedo en aquella voz: el miedo por él, no de él. No podía soportarlo. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Draco que iba a morir en poco tiempo? Se enfrentó a Connor, y vio a su hermano respirando lenta y regularmente, un tinte saludable volviendo a sus mejillas.

Su magia se movió. _No te vas sin hacerle algo,_ dijo la voz fría.

Harry intentó resistir y perdió. Lo mejor que podía esperar era no hacer daño permanente a Connor. La magia estaría satisfecha con nada menos que un impacto en su mente, de la clase que había tenido en Harry durante el año escolar al despertar sus emociones y hacer cosas injustas y ordenarle que se apartara para que Ron pudiera atacar a Draco y…

Harry jadeó y apartó la ira. Había un tiempo y un lugar para la rabia, y no era este. Extendió la mano y, cuando Connor abrió los ojos, susurró: — _Obliviate_.

Connor parpadeó y lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Luchaste contra Tom Riddle —le dijo Harry en voz baja—. Fawkes te trajo la Espada de Gryffindor, y tú la recogiste y apuñalaste el basilisco por la boca, pero no antes de que te mordiera y uno de sus colmillos se rompiera en tu brazo. Utilizaste el colmillo para destruir el diario, y Tom Riddle también fue destruido, Fawkes curó la herida del colmillo —las mentiras salieron de su boca, automáticas. Siempre había sido un buen mentiroso.

 _No por mucho más tiempo._ Casi mayor que la rabia y el dolor era su deseo de descanso, pero lo más fuerte de todo era su frenético deseo de no lastimar a nadie. Tenía que sacarlos de aquí lo más pronto posible, y luego ir a otro lugar para morir y liberar su magia, con la ferviente esperanza de que se contentaría con causar estragos en su entorno y no Connor o sus padres.

Connor parpadeó, luego asintió. —¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —susurró, mirando hacia el fénix.

Fawkes trilló una vez y luego se volvió y barrió su cola sobre ellos.

—Los fénix pueden llevar grandes pesos —dijo Harry, recordando algo que había leído en los libros que el profesor Snape le había dado. _Lo veré una vez más, si puedo—_. Él nos llevará —se acercó a Fawkes y agarró su cola. Sintió que Draco se aferraba detrás de él, hirviendo con una curiosidad silenciosa y preguntas. Connor cogió la Espada de Gryffindor, que por supuesto no lo quemó, y atrapó la mano de Draco.

Fawkes se elevó, lejos de la cámara y el cuerpo de Sylarana, y Harry apoyó la cabeza en la cola y deseó poder llorar.

* * *

 

Estaban en el despacho del Director. Sus padres habían Aparicionado, lo cual no fue una sorpresa, pensó Harry distante, cuando oyeron que su hijo fue llevado a la Cámara. Sabía que su seguridad habría sido una de sus preocupaciones, pero secundaria.

Su magia azotó con enojo. La calmó y sintió que las paredes ya se debilitaban. Sin Sylarana—

_Ella se ha ido._

—no podía sostener el él frío y el silencioso mucho más tiempo, pero tendría que sujetarlos hasta que pudiera liberarse. Ya había decidido qué haría. Sólo quería esperar hasta que Draco saliera de la oficina. No era justo someterlo a esto.

Draco se había ido, después de admitir que no recordaba nada entre distraer el basilisco con su espejo y encontrarlo muerto, y Madame Pomfrey se había hecho cargo de él. Eso dejó a Harry en la oficina del Director con Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio, Fawkes en su percha, la Espada de Gryffindor en el escritorio de Dumbledore, Lily y James en la esquina con Connor entre ellos, Sirius arrodillado delante de Connor como si su vida dependiera y el profesor Snape frunciendo el ceño, sospechoso, desde una silla. Connor estaba contando su historia, su color alto y enrojecido de emoción. No tenía heridas evidentes, y tampoco Harry, que se había asegurado de evitar los ojos de ambos hombres que podían leer su mente.

Harry dejó un poco de su magia libre. Anhelaba ser usada, y lo haría de la mejor manera posible.

— _Fugitivus Animus Amplector_ —susurró.

La magia fluyó de él, capturando la atención de todos los demás en la sala y dirigiéndola con ferocidad hacia Connor. Harry se deslizó de sus percepciones, resbalando por la escalera de importancia para ellos. Tenía la clara sensación de que Dumbledore había dejado que el hechizo lo capturara, y la mente de Snape ya había comenzado sutilmente a luchar contra ella; su efecto sobre él probablemente terminaría cuando saliera de la habitación. Pero sus padres y Sirius fueron decididamente víctimas de ello. Aumentó su cercana obsesión con Connor hacia la verdadera obsesión. A la magia le gustaba eso.

A Harry también, pero por diferentes razones. Oh, se afligirían cuando supieran que estaba muerto, pero sería un dolor apagado. Harry sabía que la pena de Connor sería verdadera, y deseaba poder darle a su hermano otro regalo que éste, pero si se quedaba aquí le haría daño. La cólera que había encerrado en la caja y debajo de los tejidos de su mente estaba salvaje en él ahora, girando alrededor, y quería herir a Connor.

No. No podía lastimar a Connor.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando el tirón violento comenzó de nuevo, y suspiró. No encontraría nada aquí. Tenía que abandonar la escuela tan pronto como fuera posible y llegar lo más lejos que pudiera. Él sabía que iba a generar una explosión mágica cuando muriera, pero las guardas de Hogwarts deberían protegerla. Y entonces Connor estaría vivo, y sería un verdadero héroe, un verdadero Gryffindor, y él habría hecho todo lo que pudo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Corrió, en silencio, hacia las puertas de Hogwarts. Las paredes de su cabeza ya estaban colapsando. Estaba recordando cada vez más, un torbellino de recuerdos, una tormenta, bailando y poniéndolo al día, arrojándolo de una imagen a otra y de un dolor fantasma a otro. Se estaba muriendo. Iba a morir. Nunca le había dolido tanto, y no pensaba que pudiera dolerle tanto y sobrevivir.

Salió de Hogwarts y corrió por el terreno. Había llegado la noche. Harry podía ver las estrellas, la luna creciente, y una lejana luz que crecía desde la cabaña de Hagrid. La forma oscura del Bosque Prohibido le marcó su ritmo.

Se puso de rodillas, abruptamente, cuando la última de las paredes cayó en su cabeza. Esperó un momento de pesar por no haber podido alejarse más.

Entonces la magia rugió fuera de él al corazón del cielo, y llamó a una tormenta. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar.


	31. El corazón de la tormenta

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 30: El corazón de la tormenta**  

 

****

Snape frunció el ceño. Podía sentir una extraña sensación de atracción en su mente, la necesidad de salir de la oficina del Director y hacer algo. No podía distinguir lo que quería hacer, ya fuera una poción o ir a la enfermería para revisar a Draco, pero sabía que quería irse.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía él, cuando Connor Potter estaba delante de él, todavía escuchando a Dumbledore cuando el Director le dijo qué maravilloso era su relato y cómo inspiraría a los otros estudiantes cuando lo oyeran en el Festín?

Snape hizo una mueca. Podía traducir las palabras de Dumbledore. La casa de Gryffindor acababa de ganar la Copa de las Casas. De nuevo.

Él apartó la mirada del insoportable mocoso, pero encontró que sus ojos volvían a él. Por alguna razón, odiarlo o amarlo, Connor Potter era el centro de esta habitación.

Eso hizo a Snape sospechar. Le recordaba los efectos de un hechizo. Recordaría el nombre del hechizo en un momento, estaba seguro. Estaba en la punta de su lengua, y no podía agarrarlo. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la cabeza con una mano.

—¿Severus?

Snape levantó la vista. Dumbledore había notado su distracción y le sonreía amablemente.

—Si quieres comprobar al joven señor Malfoy —dijo con suavidad—, estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de verte, como su Jefe de Casa.

Snape asintió con firmeza. No podía recordar por qué había acudido al despacho del Director, pensó mientras se marchaba. Por supuesto, estaba el estudiante petrificado—algún Hufflepuff—y un mensaje sobre Potter entrando en la Cámara de los Secretos para derrotar a Riddle, pero no sabía que lo había seguido. ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? Apenas era amigo de Potter—

Él salió de la oficina, fuera de la vecindad inmediata de Potter, y la realización lo golpeó como un martillo.

_Harry._

* * *

 

Snape empezó a correr.

Se había dirigido a las puertas de Hogwarts, adivinando que Harry no habría ido a la enfermería o de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin. Pero tal vez, pensó, mientras se agachaba contra las puertas y fijaba la vista frente a él, había sentido instintivamente el llamado de la magia que Harry proyectaba.

Era de noche. Las estrellas y la luna estaban ardiendo en alguna parte. Esa alguna parte no estaba en Hogwarts.

En vez de eso, una larga cola de oscuridad, lo bastante negra como para hacerle daño a Snape, se levantaba cerca del Bosque Prohibido y hacía círculos perezosos en el aire, creciendo en velocidad y poder mientras Snape la observaba. Se formó una sólida pared de viento negro que giraba, y trajo el invierno. Podía sentir el frío desde allí. Ya le picaba la garganta y el interior de las fosas nasales, y pensaba que la nieve probablemente cubría el césped dentro de la tormenta misma, suponiendo que todavía hubiera césped allí. Los vientos llevaban ramas y listones de madera que podían haber venido del cobertizo utilizado para guardar el equipo de Quidditch, y una vez Snape pensó que vio un árbol entero. Y la tormenta se estaba expandiendo, lento pero con determinación. No tenía la menor duda de que pronto estaría destrozando las guardas de Hogwarts.

Peor que el poder físico, sin embargo, era el mágico. Podía sentir que se derramaba sobre los escudos que Lucius le había entrenado para levantar, escapando a cada rincón desocupado de su cuerpo y mente y exigiendo su atención. Era como el poder del Señor Oscuro, y Snape de hecho sintió un toque de familiaridad que le hizo preguntarse si era Tom Riddle y no Harry en el corazón de esta tormenta después de todo. Pero no; si lo fuera, entonces el poder tendría esa crueldad familiar que Snape había sentido noche tras noche cuando todavía servía entre los Mortífagos. Era un poder salvaje, con una corriente de honesta rabia. Estaba tan ocupada exultando en su libertad que no había atacado a nadie más. Snape supuso que podría estar agradecido a Merlín por pequeños favores.

Harry estaba allí.

Harry necesitaba su ayuda.

Snape cerró los ojos, respirando ligeramente, y comenzó a liberar cuidadosamente las cerraduras que guardaba en sus propios recuerdos y en su propio poder. En cierto sentido, él tenía sus propias cajas en su cabeza, pero fluidas y seguras, dado que dejaba salir los recuerdos de vez en cuando y los mantenía constantemente en movimiento. Y no había visto ninguna razón para comentarle a Harry esa táctica, para que no se creyera justificado en mantener su propia caja.

Éstos eran estanques volubles, y de ellos Snape sacó sus recuerdos de cuando era Mortífago, del año en que había servido voluntariamente bajo Voldemort y el año en que había sido un espía, de caminar entre la muerte y la tortura y nunca vacilar. No era coraje de la manera que los Gryffindor lo entendieran, siendo oscuro, duro y amargo, pero ahora lo necesitaba. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de encerrar cualquier experiencia que tuviera con la magia Oscura en este momento.

Abrió los ojos y sintió su propia magia respondiendo a su llamada, levantándose en patrones ondulados como barras de acero a su alrededor. Él asintió con la cabeza una vez y dio un paso lejos de la seguridad de la escuela y sus guardas.

Los vientos lo agarraron, gruñendo, y lo arrojaron al aire. Snape apenas tenía suficiente presencia de mente para hacer su propia magia sin varita y amortiguar su aterrizaje con un encantamiento. Construyó un escudo sobre sí mismo un momento después, cuando el viento gritó y chilló y barrió por encima de él.

Miró por un largo instante el remolino de la pared negra. Pensó que sería más fácil si pudiera pasar el borde exterior, pero no sabía cómo protegerse de la fuerza física del viento mientras tanto.

Tan fuerte era el grito de la tormenta, y tan pesada la presión de la magia, que Snape no oyó los cascos crujiendo sobre la hierba del césped hasta que estuvieron cerca. Se sobresaltó y giró. Un centauro estaba allí, pálido por los enloquecidos destellos de relámpagos plateados que comenzaron a jugar en la tormenta.

Snape miró fijamente al centauro. El centauro le devolvió la mirada, luego se giró e inclinó la cabeza hacia la tormenta.

—Este es el primer golpe de la mano de Marte, y el más peligroso —dijo el centauro, con ese grave tono grave que todos usaban—. De este podríamos recibir a otro Señor Oscuro, otro campeón de la guerra, lo guiaré a través de la tormenta, para que esto no suceda.

Snape sacudió la cabeza lentamente, no en negación, sino en incredulidad. —¿Por qué? —preguntó, mientras se dirigía al borde de su escudo y el centauro se arrodillaba, esperando que se lanzara sobre su espalda.

—Porque él es nuestro también —dijo el centauro, con seriedad en su rostro. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, brillantes—. _Vates._

Snape hizo una pausa por un momento. Conocía la palabra. Significaba un poeta, pero también un profeta, un vidente—

Un visionario.

Snape sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se subió a la espalda del centauro. En el momento en que su escudo lo dejó, sintió que el viento trataba de volarlo hacia atrás. Se aferró con toda su fuerza, inclinando la cabeza, y el centauro lo llevó adelante en la tormenta.

Se oscurecía cuanto más se acercaban al corazón. Snape sabía que no todo provenía de la cubierta de nubes que el poder de Harry había dado al cielo. Esto _era_ magia Oscura. No se había equivocado. Podría estar contento de arrojar árboles alrededor y enfriar el aire por ahora, pero tarde o temprano se desplegaría y golpearía, y si alguien más que Dumbledore pudiera detenerlo, Snape se sorprendería. Era más fuerte de lo que había conocido en Harry, más fuerte de lo que había sentido cuando Harry luchó contra Riddle, y la rabia que flotaba bajo la superficie podía levantarse en cualquier momento.

_Más razón para entrar y ayudarlo._

Snape volvió a sacudir la cabeza mientras el centauro, esforzándose, sus piernas se levantaban y caían como si atravesaran el agua, finalmente lo llevaba lo más cerca que pudo. No estaba seguro de cómo debía ayudar a Harry. Conocía la magia Oscura y conocía las artes de la mente; estaba seguro de que las redes de Harry debían de haber sido trituradas de alguna manera para que esto sucediera, pero nunca había visto nada parecido a esta tormenta.

—Lo ayudarás.

Snape empezó de nuevo y se volvió hacia el centauro. —Lo intentaré —corrigió a la irritante criatura—. Eso no significa que vaya a tener éxito.

—Las estrellas no dicen que tendrás éxito, tampoco —asintió el centauro—. Dicen que lo intentarás y harás un trabajo mejor que muchos otros, y que tendremos un nuevo Señor Oscuro o el comienzo de nuestro _vates_ después de esta noche —se volvió antes de que Snape pudiera preguntarle, usando el gran volumen de su cuerpo para protegerlo de la nueva ráfaga de aire—. Ahora, entra en la tormenta.

Snape se volvió y sostuvo su varita delante de él. Podría usar magia sin varita cuando lo necesitara, pero demandaba mucho poder, y pensó que necesitaría toda su fuerza para tratar con lo que encontrase en su interior. _—¡Diffindo!_

La magia negra cayó a pedazos, cortada en dos pulidas mitades, y Snape caminó hacia delante. Sintió la brecha cerrarse inmediatamente detrás de él, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Ahora estaba separado del mundo exterior.

No, eso no era cierto. Estaba aislado del mundo exterior, pero estaba con la pequeña figura inmóvil que yacía arrugada en el centro de esta tormenta. Snape avanzó lentamente, sin poder apartar los ojos de la vista.

Harry no parecía estar respirando, aunque Snape sabía que debía estarlo o la magia no habría podido seguir creciendo. Estaba tendido como si alguien lo hubiera dejado caer, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sus hombros levantados hacia el cielo. Una delgada y fría llama negra apareció para cubrirlo, de la cabeza a los pies, y se extendía más alto en el cielo, espesándose hasta que daba luz a la tormenta.

Como Snape había pensado, allí estaba tranquilo, la hierba aún intacta, aunque el aire estaba helado. No era el viento, sino su propio temor y miedo lo que lo hizo acercarse al chico lentamente. Luego se sentó a su lado, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y atrapó la barbilla de Harry, inclinando la cara del niño hacia él.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, anchos, vidriosos y sin rastro de lágrimas. Snape sabía, había sabido, que la expresión de Harry no le diría nada.

Solo había una manera de que aprendiera más y, tal vez, evitar que la tormenta atacara la escuela, y, si los centauros y sus estrellas tenían razón, evitar el surgimiento de un nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Apuntó con su varita a Harry, ignorando cómo su mano temblaba. Él entonó la palabra, ignorando cómo su voz temblaba. — _Legilimens_.

El dolor lo tragó.

Snape cayó y giró, su propia conciencia inundada en un mar de agonía. Podía sentir recuerdos y pensamientos pasar rápidamente a su lado, demasiado rápido para ser vistos, demasiado dispersos para ser contados, y luego aterrizó con un estruendo en lo que parecía un piso sólido. Luchó para ponerse de pie, el terror se hizo conocido en el salvaje latido de su corazón. Nunca había sentido tales sensaciones _corporales_ cuando estaba en la mente de otra persona. Que Harry hubiera creado un mundo como este era una indicación de poder maravilloso.

Y también pérdida de control. Snape levantó la cabeza, recordando las redes en espiral que había visto antes, últimamente entrelazadas alrededor del bloque de mármol que era la devoción de Harry por su gemelo y llena de brechas llenas de niebla que marcaban los escudos de Oclumancia.

Ya no estaban. Todo se había ido. La mente sobre Snape estaba fría y oscura, aullando y casi humana, con hebras de pensamientos coherentes que se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás como una tela de araña desgarrada por una mano descuidada. Vio recuerdos que giraban como mariposas sin nada para sostenerlos, muriendo en la interminable lluvia de magia. Vio los fragmentos de la red de oro que una vez había notado, muy abajo en la conciencia de Harry, agazapada como un insecto gigante en un lado de su mente, intentando repararse a sí misma y fallando gravemente, porque no tenía nada del lado opuesto para agarrarse.

Era peor de lo que Snape había imaginado, pero conocía la causa a la vez. _Su serpiente está muerta, y al morir, ella rompió cada red en la que estaba envuelta._

Snape respiró profundamente y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Snape se congeló por un largo momento. Esa voz había sido la de Harry, al menos nominalmente, pero sonaba como el Señor Oscuro. Se giró y sintió que el suelo se movía debajo de él, real y sólido en la forma en que estaba hecho el hielo. Reprimió su miedo a llegar tan lejos en la mente de otra persona. No tenía otra opción al respecto.

Una pequeña figura estaba de pie frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Snape no podía verlo muy bien. Parecía estar hecho de sombras y hielo, a excepción de los brillantes ojos verdes que resplandecían cuando giraba la cabeza, y la cicatriz irregular de un rayo que brillaba igual de verde sobre los ojos, brillando como un _Avada_ _Kedavra_. Se movió hacia él. Snape sintió el frío venir con ella. El piso bajo sus pies se afirmó y parecía más que nunca como hielo. El aire a su alrededor aulló en completa burla. Snape afirmó su agarre en su varita—en este mundo mental, la tenía si creía que lo hacía—y esperó.

—No, espera —dijo la figura, como en respuesta a una pregunta que Snape no había formulado—. Te conozco. Eres su maestro de pociones. El que le dijo que no debería tener una caja en la cabeza, ni tener esa serpiente envuelta en tantos niveles de su mente —la figura rio sin humor—. Parece que estabas en lo cierto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Snape mantuvo su voz tranquila y nivelada. Ya _había_ hecho algo como esto una vez, cuando entró en la mente de Alice Longbottom a pedido de Dumbledore e intentó reparar los fragmentos destrozados de su cordura. No había funcionado, pero había conocido a una joven bruja que se había reído de él y le había dicho que era la infancia de Alice, una parte intacta de ella, encerrada detrás de paredes sólidas. Snape escudriñó en su cerebro las preguntas que había hecho entonces—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La figura le sonrió, una sonrisa de pesadilla de dientes helados, y la cicatriz y los ojos se encendieron violentamente. —No tengo uno. No necesito uno. Podrías llamarme Harry, pero no soy todo de él. Solo su magia, libre por fin —se giró e hizo un gesto hacia la rota y brillante red dorada—. Eso me mantuvo prisionero. Mucho de mí. Debes sentir lo fuerte que soy, lo profundo que soy.

—Puedo —murmuró Snape—. La tormenta es obra tuya, ¿no?

La figura agachó la cabeza modestamente. —Lo es. Y cuando Harry se las arregle para mirar fuera del centro de sí mismo, la expandiré, y derribaremos juntos las paredes de Hogwarts.

—¿Harry _querría_ derribar las paredes de Hogwarts?

La figura se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no me importa. He estado atado la mayor parte de su vida. Debería hacer lo que quiero hacer.

Snape se permitió a sí mismo burlarse. Esto no era tan desesperado como el caso de Alice Longbottom, después de todo, donde los umbrales de dolor que Bellatrix había impuesto se habían mantenido inmóviles a través de todos los intentos de Snape de eliminarlos. —¿Te das cuenta —preguntó, cubriendo sus tonos con falsa solicitud—, que cuanto más tiempo seas libre, menos fuerza de personalidad tendrás?

La figura vaciló, parpadeando hacia él. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que dije —Snape reprimió su tentación de insultar a esta construcción de magia, o el nombre que fuera apropiado para ella—. La magia de la mayoría de los hechiceros no tiene una personalidad propia, porque es gratuita e integrada con ellos. Solo tienes una porque has estado atado y comprimido durante mucho tiempo, y el poder te creó en lugar de no hacer nada. Ahora son libres, pero cuanto más te esparzas, cuantas más cosas hagas, menos fuerza pondrás para mantener tu propia identidad. Tarde o temprano, te desvanecerás, y la magia le pertenecerá a Harry, como debería ser.

La figura castañeaba sus dientes. Snape no se movió. Estaba pensando en magos arrogantes a los que se había enfrentado durante sus días de Mortífago, magos Oscuros que habían pensado que el Señor Oscuro nunca se atrevería a tocarlos. Se había complacido mucho mostrándoles el error de sus caminos. Haría lo mismo ahora. Siempre había disfrutado estar en lo cierto.

—Estás mintiendo —respiró la figura—. _Debes_ estar equivocado.

—No lo estoy —dijo Snape, impartiendo un tono aburrido a su voz—. Tú mismo dijiste que no puedes derribar las murallas de Hogwarts, todavía no. Necesitas la voluntad de Harry y el consentimiento detrás de ti para hacer eso. No lo tienes. Cuanto más tiempo pases esperando, más obediente serás.

La figura se volvió y gritó hacia la red dorada. Los fragmentos se agitaron e intentaron desplegarse de nuevo, luego colapsaron torvamente contra la pared a la que se aferraban.

—Quiero volver, entonces —dijo la figura, ojos verdes enloquecidos—. Si la única forma en que puedo sobrevivir es estar confinado, quiero estarlo.

Snape hizo un sonido que no era ni de acuerdo ni de desacuerdo, y miró cuidadosamente a través de la mente de Harry. Había un punto en el centro que exudaba el más duro frío, el más oscuro terror y dolor. Sabía que allí era donde tenía que ir. Él no estaba deseando hacerlo.

—Buena suerte.

Snape miró brevemente la construcción que era la magia de Harry. Descubrió sus dientes, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de él.

—Espera hasta que te encuentres con el yo silencioso —susurró, y luego se volvió hacia la red dorada de nuevo, tratando de aplacarla.

Snape se giró, se agachó y luego se lanzó hacia arriba, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ese centro de negrura. Sintió que las paredes se separaban para abrazarlo esta vez, sin que él tuviera que atravesarlas como lo hizo a través de la tormenta.

En un momento, revoloteó en un segundo pozo oscuro, uno que ocultaba cada vista del lío en el que la mente de Harry se había convertido. No podía ver nada más que negrura, no oía nada más que silencio, no sentía nada más que frío.

Sin embargo, se hizo bastante obvio que no estaba solo en esa oscuridad.

Snape sintió que _algo_ más se movía para rodearlo, frotándose contra su cuerpo como una serpiente hecha de hielo. Levantó su varita imaginada frente a él y tomó aire. — _Lumos_ —su voz sonaba mucho más alucinante de lo que le hubiera gustado, dado todo.

La cosa se reveló a sí misma. Era una serpiente, al menos en su forma, y brillaba plateada. Giró y encontró sus ojos con los verdes.

Snape miró.

Vio los recuerdos que Harry había puesto en la caja, interminables filas de ellos, la envidia cerrada y arrastrada a un lado, el talento negado, las conexiones destruidas, todo olvidado excepto el deber. La crueldad justificada y apoyada estaban allí, y la negligencia se excusaba con cualquiera de las miles de frases entrecortadas. Snape podía escuchar un coro de voces que gritaban en su cabeza, la mayoría de las cuales sonaban como Lily Potter, todas comenzando con _“Pero si supieras todo, entonces entenderías…”_

Snape no sabía qué edad tenía Harry cuando comenzaron estos recuerdos, pero parecía joven en al menos algunos de ellos, quizás no más de tres o cuatro. Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, y luego su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente, como si se hubiera detenido cuando la serpiente comenzó a mostrarle los recuerdos.

Él había sido un Mortífago. Había sido un mago Oscuro, y todavía lo era, en el sentido de que conocía las Artes Oscuras. A veces había pensado que su sentido del bien y del mal se había agotado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había tomado sus decisiones, pero por razones egoístas tanto como cualquier otra cosa. Su valor no era nada que un Gryffindor reconocería.

Aprendió en ese momento que todavía tenía un sentido del bien y el mal. Lo que estos recuerdos indicaban era incorrecto, y sintió las emociones hinchadas en él en respuesta. Debido a que podría haber sido demasiado difícil o comprometedor separarlas todas, él convirtió las emociones en furia. Eso funcionaría mejor.

Extendió la mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de la serpiente. Sus dedos hormigueaban y luego perdían toda sensación. Snape los ignoró. Se encontró con los ojos verdes de la serpiente y pronunció las palabras cuidadosamente.

—Llévame a Harry.

Los ojos verdes lo estudiaron.

—Quiero ayudarlo —dijo Snape.

La serpiente, el ente silencioso, la magia lo había llamado, habría sabido si él mentía. Dio la vuelta y fluyó lejos de él en su lugar, llevándolo a través de barreras que se separaron como humo a su alrededor. Snape sabía que hubiesen aguantado como el acero si hubiera querido hacerle daño a Harry.

O, más probablemente, simplemente habría muerto. El ente silencioso era práctico. Mataría a sus enemigos, que eran los enemigos de Harry y los que lo habían lastimado, pensó Snape, y nunca experimentaría un momento de arrepentimiento.

Esperaba fervientemente que hubiera una forma en que Harry pudiera dominar y dominar esa practicidad.

La última barrera se abrió, y luego se encontraron frente a un montón pequeño, quebrado y fracturado. El ente silencioso se alejó flotando. Snape se arrodilló frente al montón de emociones y recuerdos, y se preguntó dónde debería comenzar.

Él respiró profundamente. Tenía que haber una base para cualquier mente, un patrón de guía que ejemplificara la forma que tomaba. Y por mucho que lo odiara, sabía lo que tenía que ser, también. Solo había una a la que Harry respondería, particularmente en este estado, con su propio instinto de supervivencia y su poder separado del centro de él.

—Harry —susurró—. Harry, ¿te acuerdas de tu hermano?

El montón enfrente de él se movió. Entonces la voz de Harry habló a su alrededor, infinitamente cansada e infinitamente hecha jirones. —¿Tengo que?

Snape cerró los ojos. Podía admitir que lo que sentía era lástima, al menos para sí mismo. —Sí. ¿A menos que conozcas algo más que te ancle y te traiga de vuelta a ti mismo?

Podía sentir la negación antes de que Harry hablara. —No. No. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué lo dejaron pasar?

—Quería ayudar —dijo Snape con cuidado—. Harry, no será lo mismo que antes, incluso si usas tu devoción a tu hermano como patrón de anclaje. Por un lado, la red que ata la mayor parte de tu magia se ha ido. Tendrás que dominarla. Y usarlo al menos algunas veces —extendió un brazo y dejó que su propia magia ardiera a su alrededor—. Cuando el esfuerzo de no usar mi propia magia Oscura es demasiado, entro en el Bosque Prohibido o conjuro un objetivo y lo gasto inofensivamente allí. Puedo mostrarte cómo hacer lo mismo.

—No quiero —susurró Harry—. Me tragué parte del poder de Tom Riddle, en la Cámara. No _quiero_ tanta magia.

—Pero la tienes —dijo Snape, asegurándose de que su voz sonara suave. Para su sorpresa, realmente no tomó tanto esfuerzo—. Y deberías usarla, Harry. De lo contrario, tendrá un impacto en el mundo, y no uno que desees. Tiene su propia personalidad en este momento, y su propio deseo de libertad. Si tratas de negarla, lo mismo sucederá nuevamente. Y quizás esta vez mates a alguien más, en lugar de tratar de evitar hacerlo.

Harry soltó un pequeño sollozo. —Pero… mis padres me tienen _miedo_ , profesor —él rio con amargura, y Snape sintió que el silencio se movía cerca, lleno de recuerdos—. Esa fue la razón por la que intentaron atar mi magia en primer lugar. No querían que me convirtiera en otro Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo se supone que debo evitar eso?

—Estás más cerca ahora de convertirte en otro Señor Oscuro de lo que nunca lo has estado —dijo Snape.

Sabía que estaba asumiendo un riesgo horrible, y sintió que el ente silencioso se acercaba a él, listo para lastimarlo si Harry estaba herido. Pero Harry simplemente se congeló, y luego susurró: —¿Por qué? No entiendo.

—Porque esta magia está siendo ignorada —dijo Snape—. Así como tu envidia y tu resentimiento hacia tu hermano crecieron durante todos los años en que tus logros fueron ignorados, la magia construida, y lo que has hecho para ejercitarla y entrenarla no es suficiente. Y ahora eres más fuerte que nunca. Esto _debe_ ser utilizado, Harry, no empujado ni tirado a un lado. Dudo mucho que puedas enjaularla otra vez.

Harry estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo. Snape domesticó su impaciencia, su temor de que la magia estuviera haciendo cosas irreversibles para Hogwarts y sus motivos y tal vez para los estudiantes que estaban dentro, y esperó. Algunas cosas no pueden apresurarse.

—No es verdad que no lo quiera —susurró Harry por fin—. Es cierto que lo quiero demasiado.

El aire a su alrededor se disparó, y se volvió notablemente más cálido. Snape se atrevió a respirar un poco más fácilmente. —Esa _es_ la verdad —dijo en voz baja—. Pero considera esto, Harry. Siempre has querido defender a tu hermano, ¿no es así? ¿Y a otros?

Harry lo miró y asintió lentamente.

—Domina esto —dijo Snape, con un movimiento de su brazo que indicaba la tormenta y los pedazos destrozados de la personalidad de Harry y el ente silencioso y todo lo demás—, y podrás hacer cosas maravillosas tan fácilmente como hirientes, Harry. Podrás proteger, defender, proteger, _curar_ —vio que el chico levantaba la cabeza, como si escuchara una llamada de trompeta, y siguió adelante—. No hay ninguna ley que diga que todo poderoso mago debe caer en la Oscuridad.

—Pensé que sí —murmuró Harry.

Snape reprimió la oleada de furia protectora. _Eso tendrá que esperar._ —Te ayudaré —dijo—. Draco te ayudará. A quien sea que elijas darle tu confianza te ayudará.

Harry lo miró intensamente por un momento. Luego dijo: —¿Vio la red dorada, Profesor?

Snape asintió.

—Era para atar mi magia —dijo Harry, un borde de amargura deslizándose en su voz—. Entre otras cosas que ni siquiera sé todavía. Y sé quién la creó —él dejó escapar el aliento—. Dumbledore —miró fijamente a Snape—. Eso significa que, si me apoya y me entrena, entonces está actuando contra Dumbledore. Y _sé_ que es leal a él.

Snape sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se torcía en una claridad absoluta.

Había sospechado esto por algún tiempo. Todo lo que había podido aprender sobre la red era que probablemente era una poderosa magia de Luz, y obligaba a Harry a actuar en defensa de su hermano, de alguna manera. Pero eso había sido suficiente. Si no fuera un hechizo Oscuro, entonces Voldemort no podría haberlo establecido, y los Potter no eran tan fuertes. Era el trabajo de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, quien lo había protegido y creído cuando huyó de los Mortífagos. Dumbledore, quien lo había apoyado en la Orden del Fénix cuando los otros lo habrían expulsado. Dumbledore, quien lo había salvado de Azkaban.

Dumbledore, quien había insistido que Sirius Black estaba simplemente jugando una broma cuando estuvo a punto de enviar a Snape a morir por los colmillos de Remus Lupin. Dumbledore, que no había ocultado en los últimos años cuánto favorecía a la casa de Gryffindor. Dumbledore, que había establecido la red dorada en la magia de Harry. Dumbledore quien, aparentemente, había _Obliveado_ a Remus Lupin.

Snape había aceptado la ridícula historia de Harry sobre Lockhart _Obliviando_ al hombre lobo porque había querido. Si pudiera fingir un poco más de tiempo, entonces podría evitar confrontar el hecho de que su mentor era alguien que interferiría con la mente y la magia de un niño. Podía fingir que su lealtad hacia Dumbledore no tenía complicaciones, que el hombre era un dechado de Luz.

Había elegido lealtades dos veces en su vida, dos veces había jurado seguir a un poderoso mago y lo decía en serio. ¿Debía hacerlo por tercera vez?

Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry.

Sí, debía hacerlo. Y debía hacerlo una y otra vez si tuviera que hacerlo. Solo los Gryffindor pensaban que el mundo era tan simple que requería una sola opción. Y Snape no era un Gryffindor.

_Elegiré todos los días si tengo que hacerlo._

Extendió su mano a Harry. —Te ayudaré —dijo—. Si me prometes que lucharás por dominar tu magia y tus recuerdos.

Harry parpadeó y luego le dirigió una sonrisa asombrosamente dulce. —Gracias, Profesor —dijo, y avanzó para agarrar la mano de Snape.

Snape sintió el momento en que Harry se estiró y reclamó el control de su mente. Una voz que vibraba en su cabeza y sus propios huesos decía: _Es suficiente._

El dolor y la magia le gritaron. No podía pensar en reconstruirse en una persona completa, todavía no. El daño había sido demasiado extenso. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con sus recuerdos? ¿Cómo podría lidiar con su poder? Lo había negado la mayor parte de su vida. ¿Cómo podría curarse completamente a raíz de eso?

La respuesta de Harry fue tan silenciosa como la fría serpiente con los ojos verdes, y tan simple como su rabia destructiva. No estaba tratando de curarse por completo, todavía no. Estaba tratando de curarse lo suficiente como para restringir su poder y aprender a dominarlo, pensó Snape, observando aturdido. Nunca había sabido que el chico podía hacer algo como esto.

Él nunca, por supuesto, estuvo presente en la reconstrucción de la mente de otra persona, y mucho menos en la de Harry Potter.

Harry tocó la red dorada primero, desplegando los trozos destrozados, probando su fuerza. Se sostuvo bajo sus manos, y Snape oyó que Harry suspiraba. La magia de Dumbledore era aún más fuerte que el deseo de Harry de deshacerse de él. Tenía que ir a algún lado, tenía que atarse a algo.

Harry encontró el lugar perfecto para ello, enrollando la parte más estable de sí mismo, su devoción entrenada hacia su hermano. La red dorada se pegó a la roca y se mantuvo allí. Snape asintió. No estaba sorprendido de que Harry hubiera elegido una base de deber. El momento en que podía despertarse de eso, si alguna vez, estaba lejos en el futuro.

Por encima de la red, Harry recogió los recuerdos que había arrojado como mariposas moribundas en su mente, los atrajo y los exhaló. Snape parpadeó cuando destellos de color iluminaron la oscuridad como rayos verdes, plateados y azules, excepto que cuando los destellos se desvanecieron, dejaron puentes e imágenes posteriores, patrones frágiles que se extendían a través de los profundos abismos. Era poco probable que los pensamientos de Harry fueran lineales por un tiempo, Snape lo sabía, pero este método funcionaría para _dejarlo_ pensar, al menos.

Entre los recuerdos dispersos y reconocidos se encontraban los recuerdos de la caja de Harry, redes plateadas que llenaban el color con hielo. Snape se estremeció al verlos, pero Harry simplemente los colocó, uno por uno, y siguió su camino. Al menos sabía que no serviría de nada ignorarlos más, pensó Snape, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Harry lidiar con ellos.

Luego se volvió e hizo señas a su magia.

Se deslizó hacia él. Snape podía sentir que ya había perdido una gran parte de su sensibilidad, su personalidad individual, y gruñó a Harry en lugar de hablar. Parecía haber disminuido en la figura sombría que podía proyectar, también, y ahora parecía consistir en un par de ojos verdes y un rayo verde.

Harry extendió su mano, y _tiró_.

Snape vio como la magia inundó a Harry, y luego hacia afuera, a través de él y alrededor, reconoció y abrazó, ya no se negó. Harry la incrustó como joyas en las paredes de su mente, cristales verdes, dorados y negros. Snape parpadeó. Quizás fue lo más hermoso que había visto.

Débilmente, escuchó una protesta. _Pero yo era libre—_

Y la voz de Harry, impaciente. Yo _era libre. Tú no eres solo yo. Eres mía._

La voz de la magia se calló.

Harry respiró hondo, y luego se volvió hacia algo detrás de Snape. Él se volvió también y vio la serpiente plateada flotando allí, sus ojos verdes fijos en Harry. Harry cerró sus propios ojos brevemente.

Snape abrió su boca para hacer una pregunta, luego la cerró. Harry había tratado con los recuerdos de la caja que dio origen al ente silencioso en primer lugar, o había creado una forma de tratar con ellos. Todavía no se había enfrentado a la furia que se escondía detrás de ellos, el impulso de destruir.

Harry se quedó allí por un largo tiempo. El ente silencioso esperó. Snape plegó sus dedos en sus puños. No podía imaginar lo que estaba corriendo por la mente de Harry, o por qué estaba dudando.

 _Un nuevo Señor Oscuro, o un nuevo_ vates— _lo que sea eso último. Debo estar loco, tan sólo parado aquí y dejando que haga esto solo._

Pero, loco o no, no había otra opción, por lo que Snape esperó.

Harry apretó sus manos en puños.  —Quiero destruir —dijo—. A varias personas, en realidad. Pero tomará un tiempo.

El ente silencioso se precipitó abruptamente adelante y se estrelló contra él. Harry cerró los ojos y jadeó. Snape no podía apartar la mirada mientras observaba un rayo negro que subía y bajaba por la cara y el cuerpo de Harry. Se tensó, se solidificó y luego lo envolvió en un capullo oscuro. Desde detrás, la voz de Harry emergió, cansada.

—Esta es la última vez que podré hablar con usted con claridad durante un tiempo, profesor —dijo—. Mi mente se verá como un desastre desde afuera.

Snape fue incapaz de contener su bufido con la declaración.

Podía sentir a Harry sonriendo. —Yo… yo usé _Fugitivus Animus Amplector_ en mis padres y Sirius. Debería tener algo de tiempo antes de que puedan enfocarse en mí y pensar correctamente. Pero no confío en mí mismo. Puedo contener la ira, pero no puedo sofocarla o deshacerme de ella. Prométame que me va a alejar de ellos durante al menos parte del verano. No confío en mí mismo para no matarlos.

Snape asintió. —Aunque confundes la fuente de mi preocupación —no pudo evitar agregar—. Estoy mucho más preocupado por lo que podrían hacerte.

—Gracias, Profesor —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Hasta luego.

Snape se encontró abruptamente arrodillado en la hierba del césped de Hogwarts. Levantó la cabeza y tosió, mirando a su alrededor.

Las paredes de la tormenta se habían derrumbado. El césped estaba salpicado de ramas y extrañas ventiscas de nieve que parecían tener el grosor de un pie, pero no había sufrido ningún daño. El mayor cambio, pensó Snape, estaba en el aire. Todavía frío, tenía el fuerte regusto de magia Oscura que había venido y se había ido.

Respiró hondo y miró al chico frente a él, justo cuando Harry se movió y abrió los ojos.

Todavía había dolor en ellos, y giró su rostro en el siguiente momento, para que Snape no pudiera ver la expresión en ellos. Pero estaba revoloteando en su mente reconstruida, aferrándose a una especie de cordura frágil. No importaba cuán largo el camino, parecía dispuesto a caminarlo. Había hecho su elección.

Y también Snape.

Suavemente, extendió la mano y tomó a Harry en sus brazos, luego se levantó, sosteniéndolo, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela. Había _tantas_ cosas por hacer, tantas personas a quienes confrontar y con las que enfurecerse, y tantas decisiones que tomar en el intento de sanar a Harry, y no menos importante, a dónde Harry debería ir durante el verano.

Para su sorpresa y confusión, Snape descubrió que estaba deseando hacerlas.


	32. El Chico-Que-Sobrevivió

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Capítulo 31: El Chico-Que-Sobrevivió**  

 

Snape no había ido demasiado lejos cuando escuchó pasos golpeando detrás de él. Curioso, miró hacia atrás. Se preguntó si Hagrid había salido de su cabaña para verificar el daño al Bosque Prohibido. Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces Snape lo haría útil y lo enviaría con Madame Pomfrey para que ella pudiera tener una cama lista para Harry.

Su perspectiva cambió dramáticamente cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos figuras que corrían hacia él eran una bruja y un mago—de hecho, un mago y una bruja que conocía, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Debían haberse Aparicionado lo más cerca que pudieron a Hogwarts y correr el resto del camino. Snape entrecerró los ojos y los esperó, moviendo gentilmente a Harry contra su pecho cuando gimió.

Narcissa fue la primera en alcanzarlo, su pelo caía detrás de ella como una nube de luz de luna. —Severus —dijo, apenas tomando el tiempo para asentir con la cabeza hacia él—. Las protecciones en la Mansión sintieron… magia de Wiltshire —incluso aquí, pensó Snape, ella no iba a decir en voz alta que esas guardas estaban sintonizadas con magia Oscura fuerte, tal vez más que cualquier otra en Gran Bretaña, y podrían identificar de dónde venía—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro hijo?

Snape dijo: —En cierto sentido —la cara de Narcissa se tensó tanto que se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. No a él, sino a alguien a quien valora mucho —se movió para poder mostrar a Harry recostado contra su pecho. Él no pensó que necesitaba explicarlo. Tardaría demasiado en sondear todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido de todos modos, y ella sería capaz de sentir el poder que emanaba del chico.

—Ah, no —dijo Narcissa suavemente.

Snape la miró. No parecía _tan_ estresada como cuando asumió que Draco estaba herido, pero estaba cerca. Ella extendió una mano temblorosa para apartar el pelo de la frente de Harry, y Snape estaba tan asombrado que él la dejara. Narcissa hizo una mueca al ver la cicatriz iluminada con plata sangrienta.

—Sé que mi hijo lo valora —explicó, sin apartar la mirada de Harry—. Es casi de lo único que habló Draco este verano. Y tengo motivos para sospechar que es un amigo más adecuado para Draco que la mayoría —ella levantó sus ojos hacia los de Snape—. Por favor, dime qué sucedió.

Lo habría hecho, pero Lucius se acercó y dijo algo desafortunado.

—Tuvo que ver con la resurrección de nuestro Señor, pensé —dijo, con un gesto hacia su brazo izquierdo, ignorando la mirada aguda de su esposa—. Y ahora estoy aquí, y no hay un Señor Oscuro resucitado —hizo una pausa por un momento, entrecerró los ojos y se llenó de una emoción fría y complicada—. Estoy decepcionado.

Eso fue, quizás, la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber dicho.

La furia de Snape todavía estaba muy cerca de la superficie. Y enojarlo había sido conocido entre los Mortífagos como un error táctico. Solo Bellatrix Lestrange era peor, y Bellatrix a menudo estaba demasiado enojada como para tomar una venganza coherente. Snape nunca lo estaba.

No necesitaba su varita mágica, lo cual era algo bueno, ya que conseguirla hubiera significado mover sus brazos de debajo de Harry. Simplemente se centró en Lucius e inhaló, — _Sectumsempra_.

El hechizo apenas había volado antes de que una voz cercana a su pecho gritara, _—¡Protego!_

El hechizo de Snape golpeó el escudo brumoso que se había formado frente a Lucius, y Snape apenas se agachó a un lado mientras volvía a él. Lo vio pasar volando, y soportó el arrepentimiento—tanto que no había logrado golpear a su objetivo previsto, y que Harry diera un pequeño escalofrío y gimiera después de proteger a Lucius, el esfuerzo de realmente usar su magia todavía era demasiado para él.

Snape se movió para poder ver la cara de Harry, y gruñó, —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Harry le devolvió la mirada, tanto como podía mirar cuando parecía cansado hasta los huesos. —Porque —dijo—, es el padre de Draco. Eso significa que lo valoro. Y, sinceramente, dijo eso para ponerlo a prueba. Eso fue parte de la danza —movió su cuello, lentamente, para poder ver a Lucius—. Lo siento, señor Malfoy —dijo formalmente—. Ese hechizo fue lanzado para protegerme, y yo soy el que debe pedirle que perdone su uso. ¿Lo haría?

Lucius estaba congelado. Snape sintió una sonrisa de autocomplacencia extendiéndose por su rostro a pesar del error que Harry dijo que había cometido (y malditos sangrepura, de todos modos, con sus danzas y juegos). Al menos los eventos se habían movido tan rápido que Malfoy no había podido seguirles el ritmo tampoco.

Lucius dejó salir una tos profunda y sofocada, como si el _Sectumsempra_ en realidad lo hubiera golpeado, y luego asintió. —Por supuesto, señor Potter —dijo—. Y le pido que me perdone mi… insensible comentario —sus ojos se posaron en Snape otra vez, y esta vez tenían la debida cautela en ellos—. No sabía que tenía un protector tan feroz.

Snape decidió que podría haber burla en esas palabras. Si era así, estaba decidido a ignorarla. Simplemente asintió y luego se volvió hacia la escuela, Harry se acunó más contra su pecho que nunca. Iba a ponerlo en la enfermería, ordenarle a Pomfrey que no dejara a nadie cerca de él excepto a Draco, y luego ir con Dumbledore. Había algunas cosas que había que decir.

Para su sorpresa, ambos Malfoy caminaron detrás de él. Snape se encontró con la mirada de Narcissa, y solo la de Narcissa. —Dije que Draco está a salvo —murmuró.

—Lo sé —dijo Narcissa suavemente—. Y aún me gustaría saber qué pasó. Te _conozco_ , Severus. ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto con Lucius cuando habló del regreso del Señor Oscuro?

 _Con esto_ , al menos, pensó Snape, _Harry no puede conjurar un hechizo para interferir._ —Porque tu marido es la razón por la que Harry está así —dijo, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo se le abrían los ojos—. Le dio un diario a principios de año que resultó contener una parte de la memoria del Señor Oscuro. Poseyó a Harry y destruyó una buena parte de sus defensas mentales. Y ahora la mente de Harry está hecha trizas por eso y la destrucción de su familiar, que estaba unida a su mente. Puedes ver por qué no estaría de la mejor manera en torno a Lucius.

La furia todavía estaba allí, pero él podía contenerla, y aún mejor era ver a Narcissa darse la vuelta, pararse como una pared entre Snape y su esposo, y sacar su varita. Lucius dejó de caminar, con una expresión de total desconcierto en su rostro.

—Narcissa-

 _—Silencio_ —dijo Narcissa, y la boca de Lucius se negó a funcionar. Narcissa continuó sin una pausa—. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy —dijo, muy lentamente—. ¿Pensabas que podrías herir a alguien que es querido por mi hijo y esperar que no me enterara?

Lucius solo la miró.

Narcissa dio un paso adelante. —Lo _sabías_ —siseó ella, con una crueldad en su voz que Snape pensó que le habría dado crédito a la serpiente de Harry—. _Sabías_ que Draco lo necesita y aún intentaste destruirlo.

Lucius hizo un gesto que Snape sabía que intentaría una explicación, probablemente tratando de decir que no había sabido que el diario contenía un fragmento del Señor Oscuro al principio. Por la expresión en el rostro de Narcissa, no habría sido suficiente incluso si pudiera decirlo. Snape miraba en regocijo.

—Si lo que sospecho que pasará ahora sucede —dijo Narcissa, su voz sonó suave y oscura—, entonces me aseguraré de que esté a salvo de ti, Lucius. Y si eso significa que Draco y yo debemos dejar la Mansión durante el verano, que así sea —miró a su marido por un largo momento, toda la belleza fría y equilibrada—. Estoy asqueada de ti —agregó, y se volvió hacia Snape, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Harry.

Snape vaciló brevemente, luego le entregó al chico. —Necesita que lo lleven a la enfermería de inmediato, Narcissa.

—No soy una idiota, Severus —dijo—. A diferencia de algunas personas de pie en este césped —añadió, y se alejó.

Lucius debe haber logrado el contrahechizo no verbal, mientras jadeaba, —¿Qué cree ella que está haciendo?

—Elegir sus lealtades —le dijo Snape, y luego se volvió para encontrar a Dumbledore y hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 

—Entra, Severus.

Snape decidió no desanimarse por el hecho de que Dumbledore sabía que era él antes de llamar a la puerta de la oficina del Director. Abrió la puerta, entró, la cerró detrás de él y fijó su mirada en Dumbledore.

 _¿Cómo puede verse tan normal?_ pensó, cuando Dumbledore simplemente devolvió su mirada suavemente. _¿Sabe qué noticias tengo conmigo? ¿Él sabe lo que he descubierto? Pensaría que no, y sin embargo… he sido engañado antes._

Snape volvió a llamar alegremente sobre su furia. Él no estaba tratando de emparejar su magia con el Director, y no había ningún Harry que interfiriera esta vez. Entrecerró los ojos, arrastrando las palabras, —¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que esto podría continuar antes de que descubriera la verdad, Albus?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Severus —dijo el Director alegremente—. No soy omnisciente, ¿lo sabes? ¿Sorbete de limón?

Snape negó con la cabeza. Tampoco se sentó, a pesar de que Dumbledore estaba claramente mirando entre él y la silla más cercana. —He visto la red que pusiste en la mente de Harry —dijo—. Sé que tuviste algo que ver con suprimir su magia y cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos. ¿De verdad crees que nadie lo sabría nunca?

Dumbledore suspiró. —Ah, sí. La red era necesaria, Severus —se sentó y se encontró con la mirada de Snape con calma, como si realmente pensara que eso sería todo.

—Necesaria —repitió Snape—. Así como su entrenamiento en magia sin varita era necesario, supongo, y su ciega devoción por su hermano, y el completo _estallido_ de su mente que él ha experimentado ahora.

La cara de Dumbledore cambió. —Había supuesto que el familiar del joven Harry la estabilizaría —murmuró.

—¡Su serpiente está _muerta_ , Albus! —Snape golpeó su palma en el medio del escritorio del Director—. ¡Murió en esa Cámara! Y no pienses ni por un momento que estoy aceptando la historia de Connor Potter como verdadera. Él lo cree, sí —agregó, mientras Dumbledore abría la boca—. Pero eso no lo hace realidad. Y ya no me quedaré atrás y permitiré que ese tipo de verdad oscurezca mi mente. _Yo_ fui quien estabilizó a Harry, Albus. Fui _yo_ quien descubrió la verdad sobre lo que le has hecho a él, y sobre lo que tus preciosos Gryffindor le han hecho —estaba respirando con dificultad al final, su magia chisporroteando y chasqueando contra sus escudos—. Dame una buena razón para no llevar esto al Ministerio y verte despedido por tolerar y aumentar el abuso de un niño indefenso.

La cara de Dumbledore era severa. —Tenía fe en tus habilidades como investigador, Severus —dijo—. Parece que los sobreestimé.

Snape simplemente lo miró y esperó.

—Si hubieras estudiado la red del fénix —continuó Dumbledore—, habrías descubierto que no solo es magia de Luz, sino que debe ser aceptada _voluntariamente_. No es abuso, y no es ilegal. Nunca podría haberla colocado en la mente de Harry, a menos que él hubiera estado de acuerdo. Eligió convertirse en lo que es, Severus, y son nuestras elecciones las que nos hacen ser lo que realmente somos. En este caso, es sacrificio para su hermano. Ese es el papel de Harry, el elegido por la profecía y sus padres, pero también por su propia voluntad. Temo que hayas subestimado seriamente la profundidad del compromiso de Harry con Connor. Estoy decepcionado de ti, Severus —los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con esa decepción, lo que casi podría haber roto a Snape hace una hora.

Snape enderezó su espalda. _Eso fue hace una hora. Y si no es tan simple como mostrar la red al Ministerio y exigirles que hagan algo... bueno, nunca pensé que sería así_. Ignoró el ligero y agrio sabor de su propia decepción y siguió adelante.

—Realmente no pudo haber sabido con qué estaba de acuerdo cuando colocaste la red, Albus. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Seis? ¿Siete?

—Tenía cuatro años —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Y lo _sabía_. Para esa edad, su madre ya le había enseñado sus votos y sobre el peligro que Voldemort representaba para su hermano.

Snape negó con la cabeza. Quería decir algo, pero su disgusto y su ira lo mantenían en silencio por el momento. Su magia se extendió en su lugar, y uno de los extraños instrumentos de plata en un estante detrás de Dumbledore explotó con un _chasquido_.

Dumbledore lo miró, luego volvió su mirada tranquila a Snape. —Contrólate, Severus —lo regañó.

Snape se controló a sí mismo con un esfuerzo masivo. Obviamente no iba a convencer a Dumbledore de que estaba equivocado. Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. —¿Y estás decidido a persistir en esto? —preguntó—. La red ha causado daños en la mente de Harry, le ha causado dolores de cabeza cuando trató de decirme… algo que habías hecho. —No estaba seguro de si era el mejor camino para revelar que sabía que Dumbledore había _Obliveado_ a Lupin—. Fue gravemente dañada por las heridas en la mente de Harry, y por la muerte de su serpiente, ya que ella estaba enredada en cada giro y remolino de sus pensamientos. Ha cumplido su propósito. Sin duda podrías quitársela ahora.

—Ese no sería el mejor curso —dijo Dumbledore—. He hecho pruebas, Severus, para ver si tal vez Harry sería confiable sin la red. Ninguno de ellas lo ha demostrado.

—¿Confiable para qué? —Snape se burló—. ¿Es digno de confianza correr a un campo de batalla y recostar su cabeza sobre una tabla de cortar?

—Severus —lo reprendió Dumbledore.

Snape una vez más lo miró y esperó una respuesta.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza hacia la Espada de Gryffindor, todavía colocada sobre su escritorio. —Probé a Harry con la Espada. Lo quemó. Estaba reaccionando al potencial que tenía de convertirse en Voldemort. No puedo estar seguro de que Harry, libre de la red, continúe actuando en nombre de la Luz y la bondad.

Snape se preparó, luego extendió su mano izquierda y agarró la empuñadura de la espada. La soltó de inmediato, y le mostró a Dumbledore la ampolla enrojecida en el centro de su palma. —Sabes muy bien que la Espada reacciona ante la presencia de magia Oscura en otro mago —gruñó—. Esa _no_ es una prueba definitiva, Albus.

—Han habido otras —la cara de Dumbledore era gentil, pero implacable—. Envié a Fawkes con la Espada para ayudar a cualquiera en la Cámara que pudiera necesitarlo, en el momento en que Minerva me informó de lo sucedido. Escuchaste la historia del joven Connor. Usó la Espada para matar al basilisco, y Fawkes lo sanó de su herida envenenada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que la magia de Harry estaba suelta, si eso es todo lo que sucedió? —dijo Snape. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. Había esperado _algo_ de Dumbledore. Algunas concesiones, algún signo de remordimiento, algún suspiro de dolor. No esperaba encontrarse con esta pared de tranquila terquedad—. Sé que sentiste lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente. ¡Prácticamente me enviaste detrás de él!

—Fue la presencia de Riddle lo que provocó que reaccionara de esa manera —dijo Dumbledore, con firmeza—. Y te envié a buscarlo porque sabía que podías, y lo harías, elegir salvarlo, Severus. Supongo que su magia ahora está bajo control.

—Apenas —dijo Snape, forzando las palabras que necesitaba decir y no las que quería usar. _Bueno, la mejor expresión de mis sentimientos en este momento sería un grito sin palabras—_. Necesita tranquilidad y privacidad para el verano. Me pidió que me asegure de que no tuviera que quedarse con sus padres, porque teme que los mate —vio que Dumbledore fruncía el ceño y sospechaba que acababa de marcar otro punto negro contra Harry en la pizarra del viejo mago. Apenas le importaba—. Estaba planeando llevarlo a Spinner's End conmigo.

Dumbledore ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sabes que tus protecciones no son lo suficientemente fuertes para contener magia como la suya, Severus. Si estallara… Y, perdóname, Severus, pero no eres la primera opción para ser cuidador de un niño.

Snape apretó sus manos en puños. No se molestaría en responder a la segunda acusación de Dumbledore, pero la primera era cierta y algo en lo que él no había pensado. Spinner's End no estaba bien protegido, porque Snape solo vivía allí dos meses al año, y porque no era un hogar hereditario. Si Harry creaba otra tormenta, no pensaba que podría sostenerla u ocultarla.

Y luego Snape pensó en otra solución, y sonrió desagradablemente.

—Harry irá al Valle de Godric para el verano —continuó Dumbledore, sin darse cuenta de la euforia privada de Snape—. Estoy seguro de que lo tratarán bien, ya que su vida estuvo en peligro en la Cámara, o respetarán su privacidad debido al hechizo de _Fugitivus Animus_. Sí, sentí que lo lanzó y admiré el toque —agregó ante las cejas levantadas de Snape—. De cualquier manera, él tendrá a su familia a su alrededor, y poderosas guardas.

—No soy un padre —dijo Snape casualmente—. Y mis protecciones no son lo suficientemente poderosas —respiró profundamente y probó otra sonrisa que esperaba fuera menos desagradable que la primera—. Pero conozco a un grupo de padres cuyas guardas son las más poderosas en Gran Bretaña, fácilmente capaces de contener magia Oscura del tipo que Harry ejerce por naturaleza. Y estarían más que felices de recibir al chico.

Dumbledore lo miró por un momento, luego entrecerró los ojos. _Dale crédito al viejo por eso_ , pensó Snape, en medio de emociones que querían convertirse en risa. _Él siempre ha sido rápido._

—Los padres de Harry nunca aceptarían dejarlo ir a Malfoy Manor —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—¿Bajo el hechizo _Fugitivus Animus_? No les importará —Snape se encogió de hombros descuidadamente—. Y Narcissa Malfoy ya está aquí, Director. Si crees que puedes alejarla del lado de Harry ahora, con Draco allí y Harry tan importante para su hijo, entonces eres un mejor mago que yo.

Dumbledore se sentó bastante quieto por un largo momento. Luego dijo: —Severus, no entiendes muchas de las elecciones que hice.

—Tampoco quiero hacerlo —dijo Snape, haciendo su voz tan fría y educada como fuera posible—. Pero entiendo lo que pueden hacer incluso verdades a medio entender. Trata de quitar ese hechizo de los Potter, Director, o trata de quitar a Harry de los Malfoy antes de que esté listo, e _iré_ al Ministerio. Tomará solo un pocas palabras en el oído correcto para despertar sospechas —él se preparó y esperó.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se clavaron en él, brillantes y tristes. —¿Por qué te volviste contra mí, Severus? —él susurró—. He hecho…

—Cosas buenas por mí —dijo Snape, no estaba de humor para escucharlo—. Y le has hecho el mal a Harry. Olvidas, Director que soy un Slytherin. Conozco la magia Oscura íntimamente. Ya sea de nombre Oscuro o no, reconozco las consecuencias, y estaré más que feliz de difundir el conocimiento que he obtenido. A menos que hagas este trato conmigo.

Él esperó. Dumbledore esperó. Snape pensó que ambos querían que algún tipo de equilibrio invisible se inclinara a su favor, alguna forma de ceder sin perder la cara. Se preguntó si Dumbledore trataría de _Oblivearlo_ , pero sospechaba que ya lo habría hecho si tuviera la intención.

Al final, fue Dumbledore quien cedió, y Snape sospechó que lo hizo solo porque aún necesitaba a Harry para su maldita profecía. Él apartó la mirada y agitó una mano. —Al final —dijo—, verás que las cosas están yendo cómo deben ir.

Snape se volvió hacia la puerta sin responder. Sospechaba que los Malfoy ya habrían tomado su propia decisión, pero quería verlos y hablar con ellos.

Y si tenía algo más que decirle a Dumbledore, no sabía lo que podría ser.

Sólo cuando salió de la oficina se dio cuenta de que Fawkes no había estado en la esquina.

* * *

 

_Era como un sueño febril._

La primera vez que Harry abrió los ojos, fue para darse cuenta de que alguien se aferraba a él como una lapa mientras yacía en una cama en la enfermería, y que ese alguien era Draco.

_O tal vez no es como una lapa. Tal vez es como un tiburón y una rémora. Soy un tiburón, ¿verdad? ¿Capaz de destruir?_

Harry soltó una risita. Parecía borracho.

—Harry está despierto —dijo Draco, podría haber sido dirigido a él, su madre, que rondaba cerca, o el universo en general, y luego se acurrucó en el hombro de Harry y se negó a moverse.

Harry logró sentarse y fijar sus ojos en Narcissa Malfoy, quien le dio la sonrisa suave y fría que recordaba de la Navidad pasada. Aunque sus ojos eran mucho más cálidos. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que se concentraría en eso, y no el débil aura de magia Oscura que podía ver levantándose de ella como una llama negra.

—Harry —murmuró—. Draco ha decidido que deberías quedarte con nosotros durante el verano. Es decir —añadió, mirando dulcemente a su hijo—, Draco se ha negado a irse de Hogwarts a menos que te deje venir con nosotros a la Mansión. Y como yo no tengo ningún deseo de dejar a mi hijo o al mejor amigo de mi hijo aquí bajo el control de personas que han demostrado ser menos que los mejores cuidadores… —Harry contuvo el aliento ante la fría ira en sus ojos—, te he abierto mi casa, si eres tan amable como para aceptar nuestra invitación —Sus ojos volvieron a él, y su sonrisa se calentó—. ¿Aceptarás?

—Señora Malfoy —logró decir Harry torpemente—, ¿está segura de que me quiere allí, después de que el Profesor Snape atacó a su marido?

—No seas ignorante, Harry—lo regañó Narcissa con suavidad, y Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. La ignorancia no era una parte aceptable de la danza—. Salvaste la vida de mi esposo, o al menos su pecho, esta noche —ella inclinó su cabeza, y sus ojos eran diamantes—. Y desde entonces me he enterado de que mi esposo te ha hecho ciertas cosas desafortunadas. De hecho, deberíamos ofrecerte la hospitalidad de la Mansión con abyecta humildad, ya que tendrías todas las razones en el mundo para no aceptarlas. Me responsabilizo de que mi esposo no te haga daño mientras estés allí.

—Y yo igual —dijo Draco, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Harry hasta que Harry pensó que podría haberle cortado la circulación—. Él nunca te hará daño otra vez, Harry. Nunca —levantó la cara, y estaba sonriendo, pero Harry no se dejó engañar. Draco _nunca_ se daba por vencido cuando sostenía su cabeza así.

Harry pensó por un momento plantear todos los problemas potenciales con eso. Pensó en advertir a Draco que Harry algún día se convertiría en el enemigo de los Malfoy, y que no sería culpa de Lucius o de Snape que estuvieran en desacuerdo. Pensó en decir que no se merecía esta hospitalidad. Pensó en decir que su magia Oscura podría destruirlos a todos.

Pero él no pudo. Necesitaba esto demasiado. Les advertiría sobre su magia, pero no podía rechazar su invitación.

—Gracias —murmuró, y vio que la cara de Draco se iluminaba y la de Narcissa se volvía más suave—. Pero… señora Malfoy, mi magia…

—La sentimos —lo interrumpió Narcissa con calma—. La Mansión tiene guardas por una razón, Harry. Estarás a salvo allí.

Harry se lamió los labios. —¿No cree que vaya a representar un peligro para usted?

—Nunca invitaría a nadie a mi casa que creyera que representara un peligro para mi hijo —dijo Narcissa.

Harry asintió, lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. Él creía eso. Draco podría protestar que estaba a salvo con Harry en total ignorancia de la situación, y solo Merlín sabía qué tipo de juegos estaba jugando Lucius, pero podía confiar en Narcissa.

Bruscamente, el mundo se llenó de una neblina dorada a la deriva, y Harry sintió que sus pensamientos y magia se alzaban como fuego, tratando de mandarlo a dormir. Bostezó, y Narcisa se acercó y tocó gentilmente el hombro de Draco.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que Harry duerma ahora —dijo.

Draco se giró para mirar con enojo a su madre. —Pero…

—Draco —dijo Narcissa, de esa manera peculiar, y eso fue todo.

Draco se enfurruñó un poco, luego puso una mano en la frente de Harry. —Te veré pronto —susurró, y Harry, perdido en algún lugar más allá del oro, asintió.

Los Malfoy se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la enfermería. Harry observó sus figuras borrosas por un momento antes de que su conciencia se hiciera añicos en los bordes afilados de la realidad, como si cayera por las escaleras, y se durmió.

* * *

 

_Como otro sueño febril:_

Harry despertó con un canturreo que sabía que conocía, y una voz aguda que intentaba desesperadamente mantener un susurro que reconoció después de un momento.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿Harry Potter está despierto?

Harry se movió hasta que encontró una posición cómoda para su dolorida cabeza, luego abrió los ojos. Un par de brillantes ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos. Fawkes estaba en el borde de su cama, y canturreó de nuevo cuando Harry lo miró. Entonces un elfo doméstico se sacudió a la vista. Harry tardó un momento en conectar a Dobby con la voz que le había susurrado, porque el elfo no estaba retorciéndose las manos ni pellizcándose las orejas. Su rostro estaba tranquilo e intencionado.

—Harry Potter está despierto —susurró—. Dobby está contento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry suavemente—. ¿Oíste que los Malfoy hablan de llevarme a casa durante el verano?

Dobby asintió. —Los amos de Dobby dirán que Dobby es un mal elfo —dijo, todavía susurrando—. Pero Dobby protegerá a Harry Potter. Dobby trabaja en la Mansión. Si Lucius Malfoy intenta atacar a Harry Potter, Dobby no lo permitirá.

Harry experimentó una breve y completamente inesperada puñalada de compasión por Lucius.

Sin embargo, se movió más allá, cuando Fawkes trinó y se acercó, dándole un golpecito en el hombro con la cabeza. Vacilante, Harry levantó su mano y rascó el cuello del fénix. Fawkes volvió a canturrear y parpadeó lentamente, como un búho.

—Fawkes dice que Harry Potter está en el camino —susurró Dobby—. Harry Potter está comenzando.

Harry sintió su mandíbula ligeramente abierta. —¿Puedes entender lo que dice?

Dobby lo miró. —Todos los elfos domésticos entienden a los fénix, Harry Potter, y todos los fénix entienden a los elfos domésticos.

—No lo sabía —murmuró Harry.

—Harry Potter nunca le ha preguntado a Dobby —dijo Dobby simplemente. Escuchó cuando Fawkes pronunció una secuencia de notas y luego sonrió. Harry no sabía qué hacer con esa sonrisa. Era intencional y soñadora, como si Dobby viera algo en el futuro que realmente disfrutara—. Fawkes dice que Harry Potter está en camino a ser un _vates_ —dijo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Harry intentó forzar a su dolorido cerebro a trabajar. Él sabía la palabra, lo sabía, pero no sabía lo que significaba en este momento.

—Todos nosotros sabemos —dijo Dobby, en lugar de responder—. Todas las criaturas mágicas lo saben. Los elfos domésticos, los fénix, los centauros, los unicornios, los dragones —se estremeció convulsivamente mientras pronunciaba la última palabra—. Sabemos lo que podría pasar. No hay profecías, ni destinos, ni amos. Lo que podría suceder, si se elige. Esperamos, y ansiamos.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo, a pesar de su deseo de mantenerlos abiertos. —¿Es por eso que Fawkes me ayudó? —murmuró

La respuesta de Dobby casi se perdió entre los planos de sueño, pero Harry logró escucharlo. —No del todo, Harry Potter. Algo de eso es porque le gustas —una pausa—. Y porque lo lamenta.

* * *

 

_Y un tercer sueño, una ocurrencia o una reunión extraña que Harry no hubiera imaginado por sí mismo:_

Se encontró abruptamente despierto, mirando directamente al techo, pero con la conciencia de que había _alguien_ junto a su cama. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Connor dormido en una silla, con los brazos sobre la cama de Harry y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos.

Harry miró a su hermano por un momento. El cabello oscuro de Connor estaba revuelto como si hubiera sido causado por el viento, y el sonido de su respiración era suave al soñar. Harry extendió una mano temblorosa y le tocó el hombro.

Connor se levantó, parpadeó y luego se orientó. Se miraron el uno al otro.

Harry fue el primero en mirar hacia otro lado. Había visto las primeras grietas de la infancia en los ojos color avellana de su hermano. Connor había comenzado a crecer. Había visto cosas horribles en la Cámara, casi murió allí, tanto en la realidad como en sus recuerdos alterados, y sobrevivió. Él sabía sobre su capacidad de compulsión ahora. Y estaba libre de la posesión de Riddle, probablemente por primera vez desde que Harry había enviado al loco a su propia mente.

—Harry —susurró Connor, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Yo… tenía a Riddle en mi cabeza. Ahora entiendo más sobre ti.

Harry se volvió. Connor se encontró con su mirada y le dio una sonrisa delgada y temblorosa. Harry dejó escapar una respiración áspera. —¿Fue todo él? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿estabas tratando de compeler a Hermione debido él, y discutiste conmigo por su culpa, y actuaste de manera extraña por su culpa?

Connor asintió lentamente. —Casi siempre. Pero la capacidad de compulsión es mía. Y tuvo que dejarme tratar contigo en nuestra conversación después de San Valentín. Él no tiene idea de cómo enfrentar el amor, Harry, ni una sola pista —él sonrió sombrío, fugazmente—. Lo entiendo mucho mejor ahora —su sonrisa se desvaneció, y enfiló sus ojos en la cara de Harry—. Algunas de las cosas que dijiste durante esa conversación lo convencieron de que sospechabas que él estaba allí, así que retrocedió y me dejó actuar de forma más natural en los meses posteriores a esa conversación. Pero yo... siempre podía sentirlo —su mano fue hacia su cicatriz—. Tanto _fango_ , Harry, tanta _inmundicia_. ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

—Casi de la misma manera que lo hiciste, me imagino —dijo Harry, y escuchó su voz romperse en la mitad—. Sobreviví.

Connor captó su mirada, y sus ojos eran salvajes, feroces y brillantes. Harry nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera. Sintió que los fragmentos de su corazón se agitaban, solo un poco.

—Sí —dijo Connor en voz baja—. Lo hicimos, ¿verdad? —se puso de pie bruscamente, extendió la mano sobre la cama y abrazó a Harry. Harry volvió su rostro hacia el hombro de su hermano, y se mantuvo de esa manera.

—Sé que algo está mal —le susurró Connor—. Mamá, papá y Sirius no han dicho una sola palabra sobre ti desde que llegaste aquí, ni una palabra. Parece que no te ven cuando estoy aquí y ellos entran. Les pregunté sobre ti una vez, y estuvieron a punto de preguntar quién eras. Es como si te hubieras ido hace mucho tiempo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Hiciste eso?

—Sí —susurró Harry, su voz se quebró de nuevo—. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, Connor.

—Shhh, lo sé —dijo Connor. Su mano se movió arriba y abajo sobre la espalda de Harry—. Cuando mamá se acercó a tu cama, tu magia comenzó a escupir a tu alrededor, y un rayo casi la derriba. Creo que es mejor si te mantienes alejado de todos nosotros por un tiempo —él dejó escapar un suspiro—. No creo que ir con los _Malfoy_ sea necesariamente la mejor opción, pero no es mi decisión. Te vas hoy, ¿sabes?

—¿Hoy? —Harry trató de sentarse y ver la cara de Connor, pero su hermano no se lo permitió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Casi dos semanas —dijo Connor—. Cancelaron nuestros exámenes con toda la emoción, ya sabes. Hermione estaba deprimida —Harry podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Neville y Luna le decían a cualquiera que los escuchara que no los Petrificaste, que era algo llamado Wrackspurts. Y lograron revivir a Smith, el idiota, y me ha estado pidiendo que le deje saber cuándo estés mejor —hizo una pausa por un largo momento, su mano aún—. ¿Quieres... asistir al Festín de Despedida? Es esta noche.

—No creo que pueda —dijo Harry honestamente, y cerró los ojos. Él ya estaba cansado de nuevo. Era menos un cansancio físico más que mental, como si su mente estuviera cansada de pensar—. Quiero _descansar_ , Connor. Es por eso que voy a ir con los Malfoy, a descansar. Puedes decirles a los demás lo que quieras.

—Voy a decirles la verdad —susurró Connor—. Que ambos estábamos poseídos, y que tú eres la persona más valiente que conozco —sus manos se apretaron una vez más en la espalda de Harry—. Y no te preocupes por papá, mamá y Sirius. Averiguaré qué está pasando. Lo prometo.

Harry apretó su espalda, y sintió la primera emoción que no estaba cansada de alguna manera en su interior. Era furia, y era fría y oscura y podía construirla fácilmente.

_Si mamá me lastimó, podría lastimar a Connor._

—Escríbeme —susurró—. Hazme saber que estás bien. ¿Y... cuida de Remus por mí?

—Claro, Harry —dijo Connor—. No te preocupes por eso. Cuídate.

Harry cerró los ojos. El futuro venía, y cuando llegara allí, tendría que preocuparse por una cantidad de cosas. Todavía quedaban los recuerdos, su magia y las preocupaciones sobre los Malfoy, y lo que Dobby había dicho, y lo que iba a pasar cuando finalmente volviera a ver a sus padres.

Pero, por ahora, podía pensar en descansar, curarse, tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo, y ni siquiera tenía que sentirse culpable por ello.

—¿Listo, Harry?

Harry reconoció la voz de Draco y se apartó suavemente de Connor. —Te veré pronto —susurró.

Connor lo abrazó una vez más, bruscamente, y luego saltó de la silla e hizo una línea recta hacia la puerta. —Malfoy —dijo con una fría inclinación de cabeza al pasar junto a Draco. Él sólo frunció el ceño. Harry escondió una sonrisa.

Draco se giró y lo miró, con los ojos brillantes de emociones que Harry supuso que podría pasar algún tiempo explorando. —¿Listo, Harry? —repitió.

—Sí —dijo Harry, y lo estaba, el mundo se extendía claro y cristalino a su alrededor de repente. Alzó la vista y vio a Narcissa Malfoy de pie en la puerta, lista para cargarlo si no podía caminar—. Vamos a casa.


	33. Interludio: Dos cartas

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 2. Boca de Serpiente**  
**Interludio: Dos cartas**  

 

_12 de junio de 1993_

Para: Departamento de Aurores

Ministerio de Magia

A quien le interese,

Mi nombre es Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Actualmente estoy investigando las propiedades de los Pensaderos, con la esperanza de desarrollar una Poción que se comporte como un Pensadero durante cortos periodos de tiempo.

Me gustaría ver algunos de los Pensadores que su departamento ha almacenado, que contienen registros de ensayos que se consideran apropiados para su consulta pública, entre los siguientes juicios al azar:

Juicio de Mundungus Fletcher, 19 de junio de 1980

Juicio Flora Skeeter, 23 de octubre de 1981

Juicio de Peter Pettigrew, 6 de noviembre de 1981

Juicio de Hawthorn Parkinson, 11 de mayo de 1982

Juicio de Mundungus Fletcher, 9 de septiembre de 1983

Por favor, háganme saber lo más pronto posible si pueden ayudarme con esto

Cordialmente,

_Severus Snape._

* * *

 

_1 de julio de 1993_

Lucius:

Confío en que no dejarás pasar otra oportunidad como lo hiciste con el diario que te pedí que buscaras. Sabes lo que necesitas hacer, y si no realizas tu tarea adecuadamente, hay otros, más leales a nuestro amo, que lo harán.

No veo la necesidad de un nombre. No sabes quién soy, y esa es la forma en que permanecerá. Solo necesitas saber que estoy en lo alto del consejo de nuestro Señor.

El Señor Oscuro _regresará_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así termina Boca de Serpiente, muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta traducción, los veré en una semana (más o menos) con el siguiente libro de esta serie.
> 
> Un beso a todos.


End file.
